Souls That Bind
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: One girl has loved a boy, and yet, she acts not like another part of her true self. And one boy has loved a girl, and yet, he doesn't know a single thing about that part of himself. They are different, yet the same, and their souls are meant to be together forever. Together for comfort, together for joy, and mainly, Arthur and Helena are meant to be together for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Melody here! And I'm back! Now I know it's been a few months ever since I've made a story, but luckily for you all, I have made one! And it's a FULL one too!**

**Now I know what you're all thinking, 'Melody, have you made another HA! fanfic?' Well,... yes and no. ****Yes, because it's actually the story of Arthur and Helena from my fanfic, KoT. And no because the entire story is a totally different version of everything! Except the story is kinda like the HA! movie.**

**So far, I hope you guys like the first chapter and the ones coming up later on since I've the entire story on Google Docs, in a Arial font and size 11 and in a total of 445 pages mind you, which took most of my time for about 4 months, and that it was all for my Narrative Assignment which my English teacher told us to make it short. But with me being me, I made it into a NOVEL! ^W^**

**Anyway, you all know the stitch, I don't own Hey Arnold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and again, hope you all love the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

In the city of Woodstock Seattle, it was 1985, spring was in the air, busy people filled the streets, having somewhere specific to be or homes they need to go to, and everyone was having a usual Friday like it always is in the city they lived in for a long or short time. Woodstock was a nice and friendly area, full of different yet, mostly, kind people.

In a light brown boarding house apartment complex, that was called 'Laurelhurst', you can see that through a large glass window on the side of one of the apartment complexes, in a light brown bedroom, there was a young man, a brown, yet golden highlighted, haired teenager, named Arthur Phineas Goodman.

He was known to be your regular boy next door and to be very sharp-witted. Even at 16, the boy was wise like an old man. Arthur is a good person too or course. Always helpful and always giving out great advice of any kind to anyone in need in the city he lived and grew up in.

As he got up, from his alarm clock that he turned off just now, Arthur yawned and stretched out his arms and back, while wearing his red colored pajama plaid T-shirt and pants. And when Arthur got up from his light green bed, he started to walk down the stairs, and onto the small kitchen for breakfast.

But when he got to the kitchen however, Arthur could smell bacon, pancakes, and eggs, the breakfast mixed smell filling the atmosphere on the first floor. But then Arthur heard yelling near the dining room next to the tiny light tan colored kitchen. With curiousness now in his system, Arthur walked into the dining room to investigate on what was all the commo-.

"Whoa!"

Quickly, Arthur ducked his head, his natural golden highlight, but mostly, brown naturally quiff designed hair flowing by the action of his oval shaped head, by a piece of bacon being thrown. Arthur looked back up curiously, to see who threw the bacon.

But then smiled with understandingly, as he sees his Grandma Gertrude laughing to herself, at her grandson's reaction. And including with everyone else at the table, that Arthur calls family of course, who were laughing a little at the young man's reaction.

"Hehehe! I almost got ya dearie!" She asked in her old, yet sweet, voice as Gertrude continued to laugh to herself. With her hazel eyes closed and her grey hair moving a little by the small amounts of laughter coming out of her.

Next to Gertrude though, was her husband Phineas, as he was laughing along with everyone else, and was standing next to his wife. "Hehe! Sorry about that Arthur. It's just that Peach-o here thought you were a spy, trying to take the 'diamond in the rough' to your collection of jewels or something like that. You know how she get's."

Arthur shook his head, and chuckled, a little, to himself, at his Grandpa's response and his Grandma being her usual self. The young man then sat down at the table with everyone else as he started to eat breakfast and hear other people talking.

With Grandma Gertrude being her 'usual' self', she was known to be a little coo coo at her age, considering she's 89 years old, and everything else. But other than that, she cooks, cleans, and everything else around the house. But sometimes, Gertrude pretends like she's a different person and/or in a different place in the world.

Which everyone, in the boarding house, find amusing of course, and they even tried to join in on all of the fun at some points. But most of the time, they were dragged to those sort of things, and they all got used to it over the years ever since Arthur was a young boy.

As breakfast continued with the family, Arthur felt something hit his left leg from under the table. Arthur pulled up the lightish blue colored tablecloth and smiled at what, well who, slightly pushed his leg. It was Albert, his young golden retriever dog as he had his tongue out on the side while wagging its tail a little.

Ever since first grade, Arthur wanted nothing more than a puppy to love, care for, and to be his guard dog. So for his 5th birthday, Arthur's mom, Stephanie, got him Albert as a surprise birthday present. And ever since that day, Arthur and Albert were close. It was true what they say, a dog is truly a man's best friend.

Albert continued to looked up at Arthur with his usual brown colored, considering he's always like this every time with breakfast, lunch, and even dinner, puppy eyes while whining a little, Arthur chuckled a bit and smiled more at the cute sight, and gave his dog two pieces of bacon, saying, "There you go Albert." Albert wagged his furry and golden tail more out of happiness as he got the two pieces of bacon and ran off to the kitchen.

And as Arthur continued to eat though, he heard from Eric, aka Mr. Knotts, the 50 year old construction worker that lives here, saying, "So I heard from one of the companies, Future Electronics Industries, or FEi for short, that's a country next to us, Paris I think, saying that they're going to come here later on next week, and tore some building down to expand their business."

Then one of the other men, that was named Oscar Kokowa, and married to his wife Suzan Kokowa, said to Eric, "But why here though? Why not in another state? Or heck, even another country or their own area?"

"Because this is the only place that has big enough space to build a building for their company. And besides, even if they did find some other states or countries or areas to expand their company, they said that deadlines were due, so they just decided to pick here instead since were the closest to them. I say it's kinda weird and odd for them to pick here though." Eric finished as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Arthur looked surprise, yet mostly curious, at this brand new information from one of the borders. "But, what building or area will they tore down?" He asked. Eric, who just done taking a sip of his black coffee, replied back to the curious teenage boy. "Oh it could be anything Arthur."

Eric said as he continued. "It could be an old store, an old boarding house, heck! It could even be your school or somethin', but what do I know? All I know is that two days later, a building will be torn down, and a new building will take its place."

Everyone continued eating breakfast, while talking about other things than the new company tearing some building down in a few days. Arthur tried to continue eating, but now there was something stuck in his mind, that he just can't stop thinking about for some reason.

What part of the city will FEi company tore down? What portion of the place Arthur calls home, and has been to ever since childhood, will be gone? What if it was the park? What if it was George's Field? What place were they going to tear down?

Arthur shook his head a bit, trying not to get so worked up about it, as he continued to eat, and letting his mind focus on school just for today.

* * *

When Arthur left his home, after getting ready for school today, he was wearing his usual attire. Arthur had on dark brown loafers, a dark red vest, forest green shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and a small light blue Fedora hat on his head.

He then walked down the sidewalk as vehicles and people past him by and greeting him, considering they all knew the young man since he was a child. When Arthur got to the one parking space, where the Laurelhurst boarding house had and owned for many years before he was born, he walked down to the entrance of the parking space, and Arthur smiled a little, to see his forest green Acura Integra as it's usual clean and not old self.

Arthur walked up to the drivers side, unlocked his car, sat in his dark brown leather seat, and started the engine. The smell of gas, from the end of the vehicle, immediately met Arthur's nostrils. He sighed a bit in relaxation, feeling calm every time he starts his car.

Arthur then put a CD in his CD player, that was connected to his speakers in the car, as he started to play upbeat jazz music, starting with 'Straighten Up & Fly Right' by Mark Maxwell, just to start off his day. When he reversed his car, Arthur started on driving to his high school, E.C. 109. E.C. 109 was the only high school in Woodstock, since the area didn't have anymore space or enough money for another high school.

Anyway, as Arthur continued to drive through the city, he rolled down the front windows since it was a little hot inside his car, and the wind blew through his gold highlighted, but mostly, brown hair and his face as Arthur smiled calmly at the sensation. He loved this feeling.

Just driving through the streets of Woodstock, while upbeat jazz music mostly filled his ears. How the trumpet, bass, drumming music was perfect for this kind of morning, how the weather was barely cloudy, the sun being out, and how it was all just… right. And he just doesn't feel a chill, not even a cold, or a single goosebump against his natural colored skin, Arthur just feels… free. Like he could do anything he set his mind to.

After a few minutes of driving, Arthur parked his Acura Integra into the student parking space. And after Arthur got out of his car, he started walking to the front entrance of E.C.109, and waited for his best friend, George Johanssen, to meet up with him.

And while he was waiting, there was a pastel pink Piaggio parked a few feet away from him. Arthur's emerald green eyes widened a little out of surprise, immediately recognizing the small vehicle, and mostly who was driving it.

When the driver got off of the Piaggio, the person was wearing a pastel pink helmet, and Arthur sighed and groaned a bit, and before he turned his eyes away, Arthur narrowed his eyes at the driver for a few good seconds with an unsured look, just seeing if the driver noticed him.

But realizing that the driver wasn't, Arthur turned his eyes and a bit of his face away from the person with a sorta uneased and mostly dull look while getting out his wallet from one of his pockets that was on his jeans.

While he held his wallet, Arthur started going through it while smiling a little, and finding a few pictures he held on over the years. Pictures of his friends, family, everyone he cared about in his life. There was no other place he could keep the photos close to him, but his wallet.

Ever since he was a kid, Arthur's dad gave it to him as a gift when they went on their first ever Parents Day, a day where parents and kids come together to do challenges, and to see who the best family out there in Woodstock.

And when the Goodman family won, Michael Goodman gave Arthur an brown wallet. It was pretty old looking, had a few small cuts around the edges, and it even had on small scratches on the main part of the wallet. But other than that, it was still in good shape till now.

And it wasn't just any wallet. The wallet was being handed down by the Goodman family for generations, according to Arthur's Grandfather, Grandpa Phineas. And from that day on, Arthur held on to the old wallet, hoping that someday, he would give to his future child.

After smiling at the memory of getting his wallet, while going through pictures of everyone he hold dear, and then Arthur felt something, or more like a photo, falling out of his hand. Looking down to where the picture went on the concrete ground, Arthur sees the picture facing down against the concrete. The brown and golden haired teenager then bend down, grabbed the picture, and held it up to his face to see who was in it.

It was a girl!

A girl that looked like his age, who had cool blonde brown hair, had a pink bow in her high sided ponytail, and had a thin had his eyes widened a little as he felt a little frozen in place. "What the…?" Arthur whispered, out of astonishment, and to himself.

The person in the picture he now held in one hand, was his bully and tormentor.

And her name was Helena G. Alaraki. The bully of her grade in her school. She was known to be the tough girl people say in the city and the bully of her grade at her high school. Helena can be tough and mean most of the time, says Arthur, and that she bullies everyone in her grade, especially to him, which didn't make any sense to him.

But she also, half of the time, shows independence and loyalty, and even gives out helpful advice in her own bully like way, towards others. Even care at some points too, even though she doesn't show it most of the time for some odd reason.

Arthur continued to look at the picture with surprising eyes, wondering and bewildered on why he would keep a picture of Helena in his wallet. It's not he hated Helena, Arthur just doesn't like the things she does to other people in their grade, especially to him.

Helena bullies everyone, but most of all, she bullies Arthur. But… why? Why would she bully and push people around? Especially to Arthur of all people? Did he do something to her? Did he say something wrong? What did he do?

Again, Arthur doesn't hate Helena, he only doesn't like the things she does to other people in their grade, especially to him that's all. And even after all these years of bullying and torment by the girl his age, Arthur always thought… of Helena as one of his friends.

She may say she hates everyone, especially to Arthur, but not to her best friend Phyllis. And Arthur knows there's some good in her. He knew that for a fact! How she helped him out through so many problems over the years and how she can be kind and friendly at some points, Arthur knew there was good in her! But… why would she hide it…?

'Why would Helena… hide her kindness from everyone…? Was it because of her reputation? Was it because of being picked on? What was it?' Arthur said in his head, wondering on why Helena would guard herself up by everyone around her.

Trying not to think about it too much, since he had thought about it for so many times for all these years, Arthur continued to look at the picture of Helena, wondering on what the background looks like, thinking it may give him some clue on where the photo came from.

Helena had her head almost to the side and from the background, it looks like it was the sky. And if you look closely, you can see the different colors, hues, and shades of the sky, and there was even a few blue, purple, even a few tiny hints of pink and gold clouds in the air, making it look like the night sky was almost there.

But… then Arthur noticed something about Helena's appearance. Her hair was up in it's usual style, she was wearing her ordinary clothing, she had on her usual makeup like always, and Helena just look liked her usual yet blustery and independent self. But… there was something… something off about her. Helena just looked like her normal self of course.

But there was just something about her.

Something about her that made Arthur feel… it made him feel funny in his stomach. Like a lurch, or bugs, or some… some thing just going around, or it felt like flying around, in his stomach! And… surprisingly, Arthur didn't care about the feeling, only on the task at hand on what was it about Helena's appearance that made him feel this way.

Arthur put the photo closer to his face while squinting his eyes a little, trying to figure out on what was so different about Hele-.

Then his eyes went big a little and in awe, as Arthur put the picture a few centimeters away from him, by what he finally found different about Helena's features in the picture. Helena was… smiling and… looked like she was laughing a little in the photo too...?

Then Arthur realized something while he was still looking at the picture of Helena smiling while laughing a little at the camera. Well, realized two things anyway.

After all these years of knowing Helena, getting to kinda know her little by little, Arthur has never, in a million years, seen Helena smile like this before. And her smile looked so happy, full of joy, and… no anger in it. There was no anger, no hatred, or not anything negative in Helena's gleeful smile and her blue spheres. Just… happiness. Her eyes were sparkling even with joy.

And now, looking at the very image of a happy Helena, that looked so happy and was laughing somehow, Arthur never admitted this before, but Helena, she… she kinda has a… pretty smile… like a really pretty smile...!

How each corner of her lips, and even her lips themselves, curved perfectly, the way her teeth was straight, sparkling, and white. Like snow possibly...! And mostly, how Helena's eyes go perfectly well with the happy and joyful smile.

Wait… her… Helena's eyes… Arthur then noticed Helena's eyes. Arthur never knew but,... Helena's eyes are… light blue. Like a very beautiful light blue! But why hasn't he noticed something like this before and since he found out just now, why right now of all times?

Why notice Helena's eyes now…?

For all the years of bullying he went through with Helena, Arthur was always faced to face with her whenever they sometimes have a small argument, when they bump into each other in public or in school, or it was just whenever Helena bullies Arthur in general.

But he's just never really looked at her in the eyes before…! And that's saying something, considering that they fought a few times, and that Helena bullied Arthur for so long since childhood years, like fourth or fifth grade.

And now… Arthur couldn't… look away from Helena's eyes. There was just… something about them that made him look at her eyes in awe. Helena's eyes were so… they were just so… pretty...! Arthur was really surprised he admitted that, but he just help but not deny it!

Helena's eyes just have these… these beautiful and amazing hues and highlights of light and dark blue and...those sparkles and very light blue specks in her eyes...! Arthur can't help but… get so… lost in them now… like he's in space. Just floating there and staring at the stars and sparkles of the universe.

And yet, staring at the beautiful specks and sparkles in Helena's true soul and being...! And it also feels like that he's easily fallen into those beautiful blue pools that is nothing but full of Helena's toughness and beauty..! But… her blue eyes are more like the beautiful blue sky.

How the different hues of blue were like the sky and that the sparkles and reflection in her eyes, they were like clouds on a beautiful and glorious day. And now that he thought about it, Arthur thinks that Helena's blue eyes were like… jewels.

Jewels so beautiful like sapphires, diamonds, Aquamarines, Lapis Lazulis, and Zircons! All those beautiful blue gems, in a deep and dark cave, just like how Helena is. With her acting all tough, and yet, there's beauty deep within her.

And right now, to Arthur, who was in complete awe by Helena's eyes, he thought that they were absolutely the most beautiful and the most sparkling blue orbs he's ever seen from any girl...! Arthur now remeber's all the times when Helena was near and/or close to him when she bullies and torments him in public or non public.

How her eyes were squinting and narrowing at him in anger, her eyes even glowing in anger towards him, and especially, when Helena has a half lidded gaze… even when she gets angry, Arthur kinda thinks that… when Helena gets angry at him, he kinda thinks that she… gets really...really cu-...!

Gasp...!

"Oof!"

Suddenly, Arthur got out of his trance of Helena's eyes as he gasped a little out loud and felt his back against the brick wall, that was part of the entrance, and he dropped all of the pictures off the ground out of his trembling and barely numb hands.

Arthur got out of his trance, he realized on what… what he thought of Helena just now. His eyes went wide, his emerald green pupils went small, Arthur's hands continued to shake as he barely covered his weirdly trembling lips, his head was spinning a little, making Arthur feel slightly dizzy, his stomach continued to have more of these, well, things in him, and his face was a light heated crimson on what he thought just now.

_'W...What the heck… j-just happened…?'_ Arthur thought in his head.

Arthur didn't… he didn't know why he would think of those things… a-about Helena. About her smile and… her eyes…? Arthur didn't know for sure on what he felt, but all he knew about it, was that he started to feel weird.

Arthur felt weird about Helena now.

And aside from thinking on what just happened to him, Arthur now thought about him dropping the pictures on the ground. Arthur bend down and grabbed the photos. He then looked at the picture of Helena again. Where did this picture come from? Arthur knew that he didn't take it, but even if he did, where did he took this photo?

_'And WHEN did I take this picture…?'_ Arthur thought. He then quickly shook his head a bit as he was trying not to think about any subject that may involved with Helena, Arthur decided to look around to see if George was here at the school entrance or not.

Meanwhile, as Helena took off her pastel pink helmet, that went along with her Piaggio, she shook her round shaped head a bit, trying to get her cool brown hair, that was down, out of her helmet, and out of her beige skin onto her face.

Arthur continued to look around while he stood, curious on what entrance Gerald was coming from, and since he got nothing else to do, Arthur looked around the area. There was parking space, and most of the spaces were taken due by different vehicles to students, mostly teachers, guidance counselors, and other people that go and/or work for the school.

But as Arthur continued to look around, still wondering on where and which entrance George will come in with his red Mustang car into the parking lot of the school, that owned the area of course, Arthur turned his oval shaped head to the side, and saw-.

Then Arthur's heartbeat quicken a bit, his breathing got stuck in the throat, his emerald green eyes were widened a little in awe, the photos in his hands feel like they were about to fall out of his fingers any second now, and his face turned a light hue of heated red.

Arthur's entire body stopped moving, feeling like it was… paralyzed somehow. He tried to move his body, but Arthur couldn't. He just couldn't because… because something, or more like someone, caught his eye immediately.

Helena full took off her pink helmet as her cool brown blond hair was in her face. But as she put down her helmet on the one of the handles of her vehicle, she used her right hand to push and brush through her hair out of her face.

While her thin unibrow furrowing slightly, and her now formed small scowl showing, in mild annoyance, her eyes barely half lidded, and the sun hitting directly on her and her pink Piaggio, making Helena...somehow glow warmly and beautifully in a way.

And to Arthur, he stared at Helena in awe still, his lips slightly gaped, his heart quickening more, his blush growing with heat and color, and his body feeling more stiff like stone. Helena...was glowing. Like really glowing. It was like every different hue and color was shining off and around her. But… what made Arthur's state become worser, was… Helena's… eyes.

Again, Helena's eyes were blue, they were really blue of course, and again, a very pretty blue. And when Arthur really looked into Helena's blue eyes again, they just had these beautiful hues and highlights of light blue, dark blue, and… those sparkles and very light blue specks in her eyes just like before...!

Arnold didn't know why again but...he can't help but feel and get so… lost in them everytime. Not only Helena's eyes were like space, having stars, gleams, twinkles, and sparkles, but… Helena's eyes were more like… a beautiful blue sky during a glorious spring day.

Arthur now was in total awe just by staring at Helena and everything about her. Her personality, her looks, and… he can't help but feel mostly in total awe by… her blue eyes...! Helena's shimmering, glowing, and now even feeling more lost, gorgeous blue ey-...!

"Arthur, you alright dude?"

Suddenly, Arthur got out of his trance, as he shook his head, and felt his body once again, no longer feeling stiff. Arthur looked around, while holding his head with dizziness and mostly bewilderment. as he instantly sees George next to him, looking at him curiously and weirdly.

His best friend was wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt underneath it, dark blue baggy jeans, and red sports shoes. His sorta long curly hair was a dark brown and tied to the back of his head, his skin was a dark tan, and his eyes were a dark brown. He had a round shaped head and a round nose. After George asked his question to his best friend, he was holding his black, red, and white, that had a 99 number on the middle of the, backpack with one of his hands, and onto his back.

"Arthur, you sure your ok?" George asks again, still holding his backpack the same way he always has. Arthur couldn't help but feel his face growing with temp and hue as he gulp a little and let out a breathe, trying to calm himself down by who he was staring at just now, even though he didn't why he staring at them. But as he started to speak, "Uh y-yeah George I'm fi-"

"Out of way Egghead!" Said a familiar voice.

"Oof!"

Arthur was instantly shoved roughly against the brick wall, his back feeling slightly painful by the impact, and it was all because by a hand. And that hand belonged to Helena. The teenage girl scowled as her usual mean self, with her hair back in it's usual style, and walked to the school building, her pastel pink colored heels clopping against the gray concrete floor, and them not failing her with every step she took.

But as she continued to walk, a smaller figure than her was following behind her. And it was her best friend, Phyllis Heyerdahl. She had a long blue sleeve shirt with light blue flowers as a design at the bottom of the shirt and sleeves, light blue jeans, and dark blue flats. Her hair was black, but dye in certain parts dark blue, and tied back into a messy bun in a blue scrunchie.

But she has long and wavy two sided bangs, they were covering her forehead and almost the eyes, and her Japanese type of eyes were a dark blue. Arthur continued to look at Helena with surprise in his eyes and on his face as he slowly went off the brick wall of the school entrance, and stood there in surprise also.

George throw a annoyed and dull mixed look at Helena as he said to Arthur while shaking her head, his dark brown curly hair swaying side to side a little by the movement, "Mmm, mmm, mmm. I'll never understand that chick. Come on Arthur." George finished as he started walking into the school building. But as he walked, George stopped, and looked behind him, now realizing that Arthur didn't start walking with him. "Arthur? You coming dude?"

Arthur felt even more confused now.

His heart was beating out of his chest again, his cheeks flooded with tiny pricks of fire this time, and he felt dizzy once again. Arthur didn't know what he felt and didn't know what to call it. When Helena shoved Arthur on the arm, her hand pressed mainly against the lower part of his right arm, and Arthur felt something about that action. Well, mainly on what emotions were put into the shove. But then he thought that his mind was kinda getting to him, so he shook it off.

But when Helena shoved Arthur though, he could have sworn he… felt something… soft however. Something soft hitting his skin. And after Helena left, and when George started walking to the school building as well, Arthur realized on what he felt against his skin. It was… Helena's hand. And… her hand was soft…! And Arthur felt… more confused on what he was feeling about not only Helena's touch just now, her looks, but her actions in the past and present.

Helena being kind at certain moments, yet always mean and pushy to everyone, especially to him! It didn't make any sense! And right now, what didn't make any sense, is what Arthur was feeling! And worse, Arthur still isn't understanding on what he's feeling. He just didn't understand! Is he sick? Is he hallucinating? What was going on? What the heck is wrong with h-?

"Arthur man do you need to go to the Nurse's Office or somethin?"

Said George, as he had one of his hands slightly gripping on Arthur's shoulders, look liking he just got done shaking his best friend a little on the shoulder, trying to get him to snap out of whatever state he was in just now. And the state Arthur was in, he had the same symptoms of when Helena left, bu he had a… weirdly small goofy smile on his lips.

Arthur looked at George in surprise, as he suddenly backed away from George a little. George now looked at Arthur with annoyance and mostly suspicion, bit of worry, and a little annoyed of course, with his best friend acting this way.

"Dude? What the heck is going on with you today? You sick or something? You actually look a little red to the face there." Arthur felt his blush growing, realizing that he was blushing…! But trying to cool down his, now almost fiery, scarlet face, he gave George a shaky smile, trying not to look so nervous. "Uh y-yeah George. I'm fine."

George eyed Arthur, while humming, with suspicion, not buying his best friend's answer. Arthur felt beads of sweat on his forehead while he still had on the shaky smile, feeling nervous about George not believing his answer or not. George hummed a bit more out of curiosity, until he shrugged, and started to walk forward a little saying, "I ain't buyin' it, considering your a terrible liar Arthur. But alright then. If your ready to tell, and mostly calm after you look like you just saw a pretty girl or somethin', then you can tell me."

Arthur felt his face flushing a lot more by George's words, especially at the middle part, as he said out loud, out of panic and embarrassment, "G-George! What the heck?!" George let out a few chuckles of hilarity at Arthur's reaction. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth here man! You always get like this when you see a pretty girl! Am I wrong?"

George asked questionably as he threw Arthur a sly look, one of his eyebrows parting, having a one sided smirk, and with him having one of his hands on one of his his hips, the other still holding his backpack. Arthur opened his mouth while pointing at George a little, about to immediately disagree with his best friend's question. But then his mouth was left gaped, and put his hand down a little, for Arthur was now hesitated about the question.

Did Arthur really find Helena… pretty…?

When he first saw Helena like earlier, Arthur… actually did kinda admitted that Helena was pretty. With her looking naturally beautiful and everything else, Arthur was surprisingly in awe when he saw her like that. With her thin unibrow furrowing slightly in mild annoyance, her round eyes slightly half lidded, and the sun hitting directly on her, her pink Piaggio, and even on her clothes, making Helena… somehow glow warmly in a way. Each of the colors on her body, due to the clothing she usually wears, accessories she was wearing, and the small vehicle shining on her. Helena looked like… she looked like a… sunset.

Like before, her blue eyes are more like the beautiful blue sky, along with the cool brown blonde of her hair that looks like the sparkling sandy beach, the pink of her heels, her matching leg warmers above her heels, and bow, the beautiful color is just like clouds in a sunset, making blue, along with a tiny hint of gold, and pink clouds, and she's… she's just like… Helena is like a sunset that Arthur feels like that he's the ocean.

His clothing and accessories, that are blue, green, even a tint of red and brown, and even gold, are all mixed together to be like the colors and hues of the ocean and even the shore! Feeling like that he could practically be...bathed in her warm and soft colors.

But, when Arthur looked back of how Helena looked, her makeup is what brought her beauty out more. How the light mascara from her eyes make her eyes bigger, her pink and gold eyeshadow going perfectly along with her blue eyes while bringing them out more.

Even though she's not wearing actual blush on her cheeks, her natural rosy cheeks go really well also with her appearance, and for her lipstick, the reddish pink, that was like a gradient effect on her lips, was shiny, glossie even, and full of color. And Arthur didn't notice until now, but Helena's lips, they...to him they looked so… so… beauti-.

Arthur yelped a little out loud as he had his eyes wide and him shakingly hyperventilating a little on what he thought of just now. 'W-W-What the h-heck just happened...?!' He yelled in his mind. Arthur looked back at George, who was eyeing him weirdly and with even more supspicion.

Arthur groaned a bit as he started walking to the school building, his entire face was now a dark fiery crimson, him shutting his eyes tightly in embarrassment, and saying to George while passing him by, his frown turning goofy while it was shaking, "L-Let's just go ok?"

George's expression increased a bit more as he sees his best friend speed walking to the large building. But then George blinked in, again, bewilderment, as he sorta ran after Arthur inside the building, calling out, "Arthur wait up dude!" Arthur now knew on what he felt when he thought of how Helena looked, and he completely disagreed on what he felt towards her.

_'Th...There is no possible way that I feel that way towards her! I-I can't just start LIKE LIKING Helena! That's completely insane! More insane than how Carl acts, considering that he's the only crazy person in this whole dang school! And just because a person is beautiful, doesn't mean you suddenly have to LIKE LIKE them! ESPECIALLY if that person is your own bully for crying out loud! And even if I DO like like Helena, and I'm not saying that I do, cause I DON'T, she'll never feel the same! Helena said so herself that she hates me! That's that!' _Arthur thought.

Arthur growled a little in frustration as he let out a deep sigh, trying to calm himself down, and trying cool down his bright scarlet, and practically on fire even, face. And as George caught up with him, he threw Arthur an slightly more annoyed look.

"Dude! You could at least wait for me to catch up! Man, whoever is on your mind, Arthur you are definitely hooked to this chick!" Arthur groaned a bit in embarrassment while his blush grew, his frown shaking and turning even more goofier. "Let's just g-get to class ok George?" "Whatever you say Arthur." George responded back.

As the two teenage boys continued on walking down one of the halls of their high school, they both started to talk about other things than the girl that Arthurs 'hooked' to, like how are they on their jobs, their classes, and whatever else.

In his head, Arthur decided on letting his mind focus on just school and his friends, not on what portion of the city he lived in will be torn down in a few days or so, and especially, not on how he feels about Helena G. Alaraki, his bully, and tormentor.

* * *

**Welp, that was chapter one everyone! I hope you all like it and if your curious on what's up with the sudden attraction of Arthur to Helena, you'll understand it later one trust me on that. Anyway, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did!**

**What did you all think of it so far? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review and/or message! Again, don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and hope you all leave an awesome review!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Melody here and I am back with another chapter of STB! Now I know you guys haven't been reading this story yet, but PLEASE do read it! I've worked my butt of to make this entire story for four mouths! FOUR MONTHS people! ToT**

**Anyway, I don't own HA! obviously, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and have fun reading this chapter!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past

As Arthur and George continued to walk down one of the hallways of E.C. 109, two girls were also however talking to each other like the best friends they are, but they were in a different hallway. "Helena, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself this morning." Asked Phyllis, as she continued to walk next to her best friend, her black bun on the top of her head barely bouncing in place by her walking, while holding her and Helena's books with both her arms, by when they both went to their lockers just a few minutes ago.

Helena sighed a bit as she looked down at the small Japanese American girl walking with her. "Phyllis I don't know what to do about, well, you know, 'brownie'." Helga gestured while nudging Phyllis a little on the arm with her elbow, meaning that she was talking about Arthur.

The word, or in her case, 'name' she just gave her love, was a little nickname Helena always gives Arthur whenever her and Phyllis talk about him, which in this case, it's most of the time during in public, especially in school, and this happened ever since elementary. Plus, if you think about it, Arthur's hair _is_ like the color of fresh baked brownies. Well, to _Helena_ anyway.

After Helena said that question to Phyllis, the short teenage girl eyed Helena with her dark blue eyes filled with concern. Ever since forever, or more like during the middle of Junior High a few years back, Helena tried to be nice and helpful towards Arthur. Like trying to say compliments to him, offering things to him, and even helping with problems that concerned the brown haired boy.

But like the sour blustery mean side she has in her personality, and mostly having a big bully reputation to obtain, Helena just does terrible and rude things to Arthur instead. Like saying ironic and mean comments to him, ruining things she tries to give him, but on the part Helena helping with problems that got Arthur worried for things and/or people in the city?

That was just to show her kinder side, and by the helping part especially, Helena just makes up all of these silly excuses and whatnot, even at some periods of time when Helena helps him, she saids to Arthur that, 'Hey! I have a heart you know!', and other sayings too of course.

Anyway, as Phyllis gave Helena worried-filled eyes, she then smiled reassuringly at her, both of the teenage girls continuing to walk down one of the many the hallways in their one building high school. "Don't worry Helena, I'm sure you'll think of something. Like you keep on saying, your Helena G. Alaraki, the witty, independent, tough girl out of the two of us." Phyllis finished.

Helena looked at Phyllis from the corner of her eye and smiled independently. "You know, your right Phys! I'm Helena G. Alaraki. And I know I'll think of something!" She said out loud as Helena smiled more at Phyllis. "Thanks Phys, for saying that." "Your welcome Helena." Phyllis smiled at her best friend as the two girls continued to walk down the hallway they were in.

But as they were near the end of the hallway Helena and Phyllis turned to the corner, that connected to another hallway on the other side of them, and another hallway in front of them. But when they walked into the hallway in front of them, didn't noticing that Arthur and George were practically, and literally, walking right next to them!

Anyway, as the two boys, and girls, were walking down the halls of their school, not noticing each other still, they see a bunch of people at the door of the Principal's office, screaming and yelling at the the door angrily. Even the door was being banged on!

With curiousness getting to the four of them instantly, Arthur, George, Helena, and Phyllis walked up to the yelling people near the Principal's door. But as they walking, they all stopped walking and looked at each other with surprising looks, didn't realize that they were walking near each other the whole time. Arthur then asks the girls, while trying not to look at Helena so much since he still feels weird about her, "Uh do you guys know what's going on?"

Helena then scoffed and rolled her light blue eyes at Arthur in annoyance as she walked up to him, saying in a sarcastic voice while crossing her arms against her chest, "Oh well don't look at me because I don't know! Do I look like a mindreader Egghead? Jeez!" Helena scowled more at her love as her unibrow furrowed slightly in annoyance, her eyes narrowing angrily at Arthur.

Arthur had on a slightly uneased look, since he still feels weird about him 'like liking' her, which he doesn't, from Helena, still facing her, and saying, "I was just asking Helena. Plus I was just curious that's a-." "Well, that's what you get for being stupidly _curious_ you idiot! You get me on my freaking nerves!" Helena sorta yelled at Arthur while her angry expression grew as she took a step closer to him, her face getting a little close to her love's.

Arthur's face felt warm again as a light shade of red appeared on his face, for how Helena was getting close to him, especially her face. "S-Sorry Hele-" "Um Arthur, are you alright? You look a little red there." Said Phyllis curiously, still holding her and Helena's books.

Thankfully to Arthur so he wouldn't have to answer the question, George notices Phyllis and say's to her, "Hey babe. How uh you been?" George asked Phyllis as he couldn't help but blush a little to his cheeks, feeling slightly nervous every time he's near her.

And the same thing for Phyllis, for her cheeks grew with a tint of red. But then she responded back to George, Phyllis brushed back her black long bangs out of her face, feeling a tide bit nervous herself as much as George is right now. "G-Greeting George. I'm having a good day. H-How's yours?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone and, now, smile.

"My day is good." "That's go-" "Oh come on you two! Get a room!" Helena said out loud, interrupting George and Phyllis's conversation as she looked at them with a small scowl, though in the back of her mind she thought they looked amusing when they interacted with each other.

George and Phyllis cleared their throats a bit as they backed away from each other. Phyllis sighed a bit and looked back at Arthur as she asked him the same question from before, her trying to change the subject. "But yeah Arthur, is everything ok? Your face is red. Well, it was red anyway from a few… minutes ago."

Arthur groaned a little to himself nervously while having a uneased look again,, his hope for avoiding the question gone from him in an instant. Well, mostly gone anyway. "Uh well I u-uh-" "Principal Quartz are you crazy or something?! You can't do this!" Said one of the students, with some other students, yelling like, agreeing with their fellow classmate, and everyone else continued to bang onto, and yell of course, Principal's Quartzes office door.

The four teenagers looked at the crowd of angry and yelling people. Helena rolled her eyes again, but to the side, at how being ridiculous her fellow classmates were acting. _'It's probably just some dumb announcement of our lunches being changed or something. Jeez, I'm surrounded by morons.'_ Helena said in her mind with a small scowl as the scene in front of her and the other three people near her continued to play in the hallway.

Then suddenly, Laila, one of the popular and kind girls in her grade, suddenly fell out of the crowd with a, "Oof!", her laying on the tile floor, and her black french braided hair getting into her face, along with her short bangs. Immediately, Arthur helped her up, saying to her while doing so, "Laila, are you ok?" Helena's scowl grew, as well as her now formed anger, when she saw 'Little Miss Flawless', a little nickname she gave Laila since Junior High, on the ground.

But her anger increased more when Arthur helped Laila up off the floor. Long story short, Arthur like liked Laila ever since Junior High, which was troubling for Helena one hundred percent. And when High School came around for all of them, Helena now can't tell if her love still like likes Laila or not anymore, and the best thing about this, Laila doesn't like like Arthur, she only likes him, as a friend, so that was pretty good for Helena.

But nonetheless, even though Laila doesn't feel the same way as Arthur does for her, she can still get on Helena's nerves no matter what. With her cheerful attitude, her annoying voice, that weird personality she has of her being a animal caretaker or something, and especially, with her usually saying this sayings that made Helena practically pull her own hair out of her own head.

Sayings like "It's ever so nice of you!" or "I'm oh so sorry!". And so forth and so forth. Even if you put Helena and Laila in the same room for at least an hour or so, Helena won't be able to stay in that small area with Laila for at least a minute! Or heck, even a second!

Anyway, as Arthur picked Laila put, she started to bring her hair out of her Porcelain skin colored face, and said to the other three people that were standing in front of her now while fixing her light red dress and flats, "Everyone, it's ever so terrible!" She started. "Something will be happening to our school and its that-!" "Let me guess, Quartz decided to change the lunch menu or something?" Helena cut off Laila as she crossed her arms again and slightly glared at Laila in irritation, for she was still standing next to Arthur.

Laila quickly shook her head at Helena as she looked at her and everyone else with a worried expression while clasping her hands against her chest. "No! It's that Quartz will-!" "Attention all students!" Suddenly said a voice through the PDA system.

Everyone stopped talking and listened carefully on what did their Principal was going to say, especially the angry students near the Principal's office. "I know your all angry about this news everyone, but don't worry! Our school will be here in Woodstock even after the FEi company expands their business! But in a few, well..."

Everyone had on anticipated expressions, even a few still had on angry ones of course, wanting to know on what Quartz was going to say for when their high school will be back here in their city they lived in for so long. "In a few… um years hehe..." Quartz said in the mic nervously and in a slightly scared tone as he chuckled nervously also, and sounding like he had a nervous and shaky smile onto his face.

Then panic all broke loose.

The entire angry group of students from before continued to bang on Quartz door and mostly yelling, but it increased a lot more for how angry and upset they were when they heard what their Principal just said into the PDA system just now.

Meanwhile, as Laila went back to the angry students to just calm them down like before, the four teenage students near the angry students had on shock and disbelieved expressions, yet they were kinda different, at what their Principal just said to everyone, including them of course.

George had his right hand holding his forehead in disbelief as he looked down to the ground. Phyllis had one of her hands covering her mouth in shock as she looked like she was staring off into space or looking at the Principal's door. Arthur just slouched a little where he stood as he was just sorta looked down. And finally, Helena stood there, her back straight, and looked shocked like everyone else with her.

There was silence between the four kids, them not believing on what their principal just said. "Dang..." Said George out loud in a disbelieved tone, still holding his head. Arthur then spoke up. "I… can't believe that… our school will be gone…!" He said in shock. "I… can hardly believe it as well..." Phyllis agreed with Arthur in a disbelieved voice as well.

"Pffft! Please! As if I'm going to believe that trash!" Suddenly said Helena as she had her hands on her hips while frowning in annoyance. The others looked at the cool brown blonde in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer from her. Arthur then walked up to her with a worried look. "But Helena! Didn't you here what Quartz sa-?"

"Yeah yeah! Our school will be torn down and whatnot and it'll be back in a few years! Jeez Hair Boy I'm obviously not deaf!" Helena said out loud, cutting Arthur off of course, as she looked away from her love with her usual angry half lidded glare and scowl as she crossed her arms against her chest again. Arthur had on a dull look at first, but then he felt his cheeks a bit warmer, and looked in a little bit of awe.

Just by the way Helena looked again.

With her unibrow furrowing a little in anger, her eyes getting a little half lidded in irritation, and… woah. Arthur never noticed before until now, but since when does Helena pout her lips a little when she gets angry…? Arthur didn't noticed it before and... he can't help but find... that Helena's angry expression was… kinda cu-...!

_BRRIIIIIING!_

Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for the students to get to class. Most of the people, meaning the people who were yelling and banging on the Principal's door, looked at the bell ringing still, including George, Phyllis, Arthur, and Helena.

Immediately, everyone in the school ran all over the halls of their school, bumping and mostly shoving into each other, not wanting to be late for their first period, meaning of their first class of the day, and hoping that their teachers wouldn't get angry for them being late.

As Helena and Phyllis went to their Math class together for their first period, Arthur and George ran to their different classes for their first period of the day. While trying to get to class, Arthur couldn't stop thinking on what he just happened between him and Helena a few minutes ago.

He even thought on how he interacted towards Helena. Arthur knew he didn't feel nervous when he was with her and talking to her, but now he couldn't stop thinking on what he just happened with him and Helena earlier. On how… really cute Helena gets when she's all an- _'Come on Arthur STOP it! You CAN'T feel that way for Helena! You can't! SHE'S the bully and I'M the victim! That's all, that's it! END. OF. STORY.'_

Arthur said in his mind as his face grew with color and warmth. He can't feel that way towards Heena! Arthur just can't! She's the tough girl, the girl that no one should mess, and the girl that no one, under no circumstances, should be able to like li-!

_Crash!_

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

_Thump!_

Arthur was suddenly interrupted as he groaned a bit in pain by the impact and felt something bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees and hands, and being on top of something warm...well actually someone warm. He looked down at who he bumped into so he can get up and apologize to the person he bumped into in the middle of the hallw-.

… then his heart quickly beaten out of his chest, once again, boiling blood flooded his cheeks with a bright hue of red and heat, and he was barely breathing very shakingly through his nose. The person that he was on top of, and who was very close to by their noses barely touching, was none other than Helena.

The girl that Arthur still felt weird towards.

Ok this has never happened between him and Helena before. Even when they bumped into each other most of the time in public or not, t-they were never on top of-. Well y-you know that! One or both of them just land on the ground and the other either helps them up or not!

This was up to a _whole_ new level.

He stared down at Helena and Helena shot a scowl at him, but it disappeared quickly as she stared back up at him with the same expression he was having. Her body was barely against his, his hands were on the concrete and on each side of Helena's head, Helena's arms were at her sides and her body was stiff with shock, her feet were on the concrete, they both started to breathe shakingly and heavily a little through their mouths in a panic matter, their faces flushing, and none of the two teenagers nor moved or said anything.

The EggHead shaped boy didn't know what to do right now! He was still going over on how he feels for Helena and, well, right now Arthur was having more trouble dealing with his feelings! And what's even worse, is that they were in school! People his age are bound to see him and Helena, the bully, like this already!

And Arthur is trying to get off of Helena, but his body felt like it was frozen in some way! Because for the fact that he's, well, practically on top of Helena's body for crying out loud! But… now Arthur was in awestruck once again by the same reason from before those times with him looking at Helena.

By how Helena looked of course. Arthur continued to stare back at Helena and the same thing with Helena to Arthur. They stared at each other, but their eyes were locked with one another as Light Blue met Emerald Green.

_'Her...her eyes are so… beautiful… like stars in the beautiful night sky or better yet… different blue jewels in a deep cave… her eyes are like blue jewels… such beautiful eyes… Helena has beautiful eyes… and her hair… it looks so soft and… shiny like the sparkling sandy beach on a bright beach day… and how the pink bow fits her...pretty well...she's so...pretty in pink...so...very pretty… and what she looks like right now… with her blushing on the cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes being wide and staring back at me, a-and her… her lips.'_

Arthur looked at Helena's lips, who were close to his. They gaped a little still in surprise, as they looked soft, reddish pink due to the lipstick she had on, and they looked so... _'They… they look so… s-so… so soft and pretty and pink… just like h-her...'_ Arthur, who was so lost about the girl he was on top of and being close to him right now, moved a little bit more closer to Helena's face, being so lost by her… well, everything about her-.

"Whoa!"

"Get _off_ of me you EggHead! Jeez!"

Arthur was immediately shoved off by Helena, by her pushing him off of her with her hands on his shoulders, and making him get back up to the cold tile floor instead of her warm body. Arthur looked down at Helena as she scowled darkly at him and her face blushing slightly with her still on the ground. He can tell right away that she was annoyed by how Arnold was acting.

And now Arthur felt bad and really embarrassed by how he acted when they were close to each other. At least he didn't say anything. He continued to stand there on the floor of the hallway and looked at George. He was just looked surprised and a little weirded out. Arthur felt relief wash over him, knowing that George didn't think of anything else between him and Helena.

Arthur then gave out a hand to Helena and said, "S-Sorry Helena. Didn't see you there." He said smiling sheepishly. Helena looked up at him as she scowled more darkly at him, got up from the ground herself, and shoved Arthur's hand away from her. "I don't need your stickin help Geek! And next time, watch where you going!"

She looked up at him angrily as she had fists on her sides and waited for him to respond. Arthur could feel a tiny smirk on his lips and warm blush a little on his cheeks. 'Huh… she actually IS kinda cute when she gets angry.' Arthur cleared his throat, trying not to get distracted by how Helena was acting, as he said back to Helena, "If you say so Helena.".

Arthur then sees a little magenta colored book on the ground that contain a fake gold bookmark. Arthur can tell it wasn't his or Gerald's as he was about to pick it up, Helena quickly snatched it off the ground, still with the scowl on her face. "Don't touch my stuff Egghead!" Helena spatted at Arthur, leaning close to him as she scowled darkly again.

Arthur blushed a little bit more by how Helena was close to him, but he looked away from her as he said, "S-Sorry Helena. I was just trying to he-" "Well like I was saying earlier, I don't need your help! Jeez! Do I need to yell it out for you or something?!" Helena said leaning closer to her love with a darker scowl, being nose to nose now.

Arthur blushed more now by how close Helena was being. But then Arthur noticed something about her. It was-. _'Her scent… it smells like… like vanilla… it's smells sweet, natural even, and… and pretty...! But how come I didn't notice it before until now though…?'_

Arthur said in awe in his mind as he couldn't help but inhale the air through his nose, making look like he was just breathing through his nose, but he really just wanted to smelled and take in Helena's beautifully natural sweet french vanilla scent, which he… actually kinda liked.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a slight shiver up his spine, his heartbeat quicken a little, and Arthur's blush grew a little more as he really got to smell Helena's scent, since she was close to him. It smelled… really beautiful, of course natural, and a little… intoxicating to him. He just couldn't resist those kinds of wonderful smells, especially this one.

But then he remembered George was still here as Arthur took a small breathe, let it out through his mouth, and backed away from Helena so he wouldn't freak out in front of her, especially in front of George, who the entire time, looked a little irritated at Helena. Helena scoffed as she back away from Arthur, still holding the little magenta book in her hand, the other on her hip.

"But yeah! Like I said earlier, I don't need your help! Just watch where you're going next time or I'll knock you out till next week!" Helena said irritatingly as she now held up a angry clenched fist to her love's face. Arthur blushed more in embarrassment, and of course how cute Helena was being right now even though she's angry, as he cleared his throat. "If you say so Helena."

He looked down back at Helena with his usual sort've half lidded gaze and smile, with him blushing a little now. Helena couldn't help but smirk a little as she said back to him, "That's right EggHead! Whatever _I_ say!" But then she scowled a little again. "Now out of my way!" She then pushed Arthur out of her way, speed walking away from the two boys with her little book still in her hand as she was on her way to her 1st period.

Arthur looked at Helena in surprise as he couldn't help but feel a small smile coming onto his lips. How her high sided ponytail was… swaying side to side gently and her sorta glowing by the ceiling lights. Good thing George wasn't seeing him smile.

George just shook his head while closing his eyes with a frown, his natural dark brown curly hair swaying a bit in the ponytail. "Mmm mmm mmm! Same as always with her! Right Arthur?" He looked at Arthur as he continued to stare at the direction Helena went to.

But he got out of his trance as he looked back at George, who was still waiting for him to answer his question. "Uh r-right George." Arthur said sheepishly as George started walking to the direction of their first period together. "Now enough about Helena Arthur. Let's just talk about what 'dream girl' you were thinking about." Arthur blushed at the mention of 'dream girl' who was really Helena. They started talking while going to their different and separate first period classes.

Meanwhile, Arthur was freaking out in his mind. _'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! Me thinking that Helena's scent was BEAUTIFUL and me thinking about her LIPS like that?! What kind of person, no no no, what kind of BOY just thinks of something like that?! Am I going crazy or something? Ok ok ok calm down! Your just over exaggerating that's all! You just gotta get a freaking GRIP Arthur! But what's wrong with me though? I can't like like Helena! I CAN'T! One, because it's just her looks that are making me feel a little crazy. Two, Helena isn't interested in anyone in our school. And three, again she HATES me! She said so!'_

Arthur and George continued on walking down their separate periods, talking to one another about different things, including Arthur's 'dream girl' he was thinking about. Arthur tried to avoid that certain subject as possible, like saying hi to people his age when he and George pass them by, interrupting George when 'dream girl' comes up, and any other kind of action for Arthur to escape that embarrassing topic.

And no matter what he thought of him like liking Helena, Arthur still felt confused and weird. And now? He felt... frustrated and mostly flustered for some reason. Why? Why was he mad and agitated? Maybe it was because of George bringing the 'dream girl' topic up and embarrassing him? Or was it because for the fact that their school be torn down? Maybe it was both?

* * *

_A few minutes ago..._

As Helena ran to her and Phyllis's classroom for their first period, she stopped at the entrance of her first period, saying to Phyllis, "Phys, tell the teach that I went to the bathroom ok? I forgot something." Phyllis hummed a bit and nodded independently, agreeing to the orders that were given to her by Helena. She then went inside the classroom as Helena ran to her locker.

When Helena reached her locker, she unlocked it with her lock code. And after she opened her metal locker, Helena quickly grabbed a medium magenta colored book she had ever since freshman year. It was her secret song book.

Ever since elementary, Helena had a pretty singing voice, But she hid it from everyone so they wouldn't make fun of her for it. But only one person found out her secret talent and that was her love, Arthur. And he found out because that's how they met in the first place. And it was on the first day of elementary school…

* * *

_Flashback to 7 years ago…_

_As rain came down to Woodstock, it was winter at this time of year so it was bad time for this kind of weather, and there was a small blue boarding house. In the living room of the tiny building, there were two big figures, and one smaller figure, at a desk._

_Then as the three figures laughed and talked to one another, another figure came into the room. It was a younger Helena, who was only at the age of 9 years old. She wore light blue long sleeve and jeans, had pink shoes on, and had on a regular ponytail, along with a little pink ribbon._

_When she walked up to her parents and older sister, Helena sees her sister Olivia, who was was a young college graduate for studying child education at 19, holding up a few photos from when she came back from Hawaii for helping children with learning about the United States._

_"That looks spectacular Olivia!" Said Helena and Olivia's mom, Miranda, as she hugged her daughter from behind. "Hehe, maybe you can take ME on that trip next time Olivia! But yeah I have to agree with your mom, that looks amazing!" Said Helena and Olivia's dad, Bolivar, as he chuckled to himself at the pictures of Hawaii and how tropical and vacationary it look's._

_"Uh hey dad? Who's taking me to school?" Helena asked as she waved her hand to where her dad could see it, while having a pink lunch box, in her other small hand, that had her lunch for later on today. Bolivar, who was so distracted by the photos from Olivia, looked down at Helena and said, "Oh uh y-yeah sure." He said, sounding distracting by the photos and stories Olvia was telling him and Miranda. "Come on show and tell us another one Olivia!" He asked, getting close to her oldest daughter as he looked more interested in the photos and stories by Olivia._

_"Oh I know! How about about the time I went surf boarding and won the contest?" Olivia said as she looked up to her parents. "Oh! I love that one." Miranda agreed. "Yeah, you should have saw her won that diving contest at her teens too." "But don't forget that not only she's great at surfing and diving Bolivar, Olivia was an expert at the cello at 13, class valedictorian in her high school,..." "... And she's won every Math contest in the whole dang city! Hehe, makes me proud of being an Alaraki!" Bolivar finished as the three figures at the desk laughed with one another._

_The Helena spoke up. "Hey! Which one of you is taking me to school?" Helena sorta yelled at them, trying to get their attention the entire time they were talking. "Uh y-y-yeah. In a minute Olivia..." Bolivar said, his tone sounding like he was distracted again. Helena looked at her dad in surprise, not believing that he said her name wrong. "No I'm Helena dad! HELENA!" She explained, pointing at herself when she said her own name._

_"Uh whatever. Go play outside would ya?" Bolivar asked distractingly once again as he continued to hear Olivia tell and show, by the pictures, and her stories. Helena looked at her parents and sister in sadness, feeling like she wasn't there to them. She then sighed a bit as Helena started walking to the front door of her, now so-called, home._

_But Helena still had hope. Hope that her parents would at least notice her going out the door to the rain instead of her older sister, meaning that they still care about her just walking out to the rain, even a little. "I'm going to school!" Helena yelled out as she grabbed the door handle and carefully hear any response from her two parents._

_There was no response._

_But Helena still had hope in her young heart nonetheless. She then opened the front door and felt the cold air and rain instantly hitting her and a little on her body. The young girl let out a shaky sigh, due to her feeling cold already by the weather outside, as she turned her head one last time and yelled out, hoping for at least one of her parents to respond back to her from the living room, "I'm going to school now!"_

_And all Helena heard was happy laughter and talking. All of it was coming from the part of the house, from the part of the living room, and from her family. From Bolivar, Miranda, and Olivia. All three of them didn't noticed their fourth family member, that was at a young age, and was about to go outside and walk into terrible weather._

_There… was no response…_

_Helena felt a little bit of pain in her small heart, her hope for her parents will notice her gone in an instant, realizing that her family won't notice her, and… she felt completely invisible now. Invisible to her OWN family! Helena felt her thin unibrow furrowing slightly and she had a small scowl on her lips in anger and hurt, upset that her family would just let their youngest member of their family walk out of the door to bad weather AND let her walk alone to her first day of school!_

_Helena continued to feel cold and now wet by the rainy weather, she walked out of her 'home', went down the slippery steps while trying not to slip on each step, that was wet from the rain, of the stone stoop, and started on her way to her first day of school._

* * *

_As Helena continued to walk in the cold and rainy weather, she hugged her own shivering body, feeling every single part of her freezing and wet by the rain and air. Helena still can't believe that her own two parents would just let her walk out here alone, cold, and wet! She felt upset, sad, angry at her family, because they were just pouring all of their attention and love to Olivia!_

_But that wasn't gonna get to her otherwise._

_Helena had her first day of school in the city she lived in. Helena still had hope in her heart, hoping that her day will go smoothly. She then passes through a bad neighborhood, that had homeless people and a few were in garbage dumps and trash cans. Some of them noticed Helena walking by herself as she continued to walk to her school._

_And when Helena reached the traffic lights, she sees the school just on the other side of the street. Helena smiled a bit, happy that she'll be finished walking here in a little bit. Her heart began to have more hope. She was now standing with other adults that had trench coats and umbrellas, looking like they were minding their own business by talking with one another._

_But as a few cars passed Helena and the other waiting people by, one of the cars ran over a large mud puddle, causing the big splash of dirt filled brown substance to hit right onto Helena, and all over her body. Helena groaned a bit in pain by the mud in her eyes, feeling a little bit of rock material in her light blue eyes. She then started to wipe, but mostly rub her eyes, trying to get the stinging sensation to go away. Helena felt tears coming out of her eyes out of pain by the small rocks and mostly mud in her eyes._

_And now feeling even more painful feeling in her eyes, Helena put down her lunch box, and continued to rub her eyes, hoping the pain would end soon. But as the painful stinging sided, mostly, Helena sees people almost done walking to the other side of the street. Panic mildly rushing through her body as Helena quickly ran to the other side before cars and other vehicles started to go, her vision now a bit blurry by the mud in her eyes still._

_As she was instantly on the the other side, the concrete was now below her feet, cars started to go. Helena sighed a bit in tiredness and relief as her hands were on her knees, for her catching her breath for how fast she ran to the other side. Helena was relieved that she was on the other side of the street, and happy that her day was going pretty smoothly. Well, other than getting mud all over herself and walking alone, today was going pretty good for the young girl. She was going to a friendly school, try and make friends, play with others, eat her lunch, and-._

_Gasp!_

_Suddenly, Helena remembered her lunch! Helena gasped in surprise as she quickly looked over to the other side of the street. Her pink lunch box was still on the sidewalk, getting a little wet by the rain, and Helena sighed once again in relief, glad that her lunch box was safe for now. But then a homeless man went up to the lunch box with surprise and hunger in his eyes._

_Helena looked at him with curious eyes, yet it was kinda hard to tell due to the mud in her vision, wondering on what the homeless person was gonna do. But then the person quickly took the lunch box while cackling a little to himself. Helena gasped as she sees her lunch box being taken away by a homeless guy. She didn't want her only source of food to be taken away by a total, and a cruel, stranger. Helena just can't let that happen! With all the bad things that happened to her, she can't let THIS happen to her also!_

_As Helena was about to run back to the other side of the street, there was suddenly a truck that drove past Helena by while going really fast, like it was in a big rush. Just right after that happened to her, Helena tried to take a few steps back. But feeling like she almost got ran over, Helena felt panic rushing through her once again._

_This caused her to fall backwards, slid down to the rain and mud covered sidewalk, and hit the the back of her head hard against a brick wall, her complaining out of pain by the impact. Helena felt tears in her blue eyes immediately, the back of her head in pain and her eyes still in slight pain by the mud, while her body was getting more cold and wet, now her hair. As she sat up, Helena was sitting on the sidewalk and sees the homeless man gone already with her food._

_That's when Helena broke down._

_She immediately started to sob to herself while covering her wet, and half mud covered, face with her sorta mud and mostly water covered hands. Why was all of this happening to her? Why was the world cruel to her? All she wanted for today was to get to school with a happy attitude, a portion of food for lunch so she wouldn't go hungry, and clean self. But no, all Helena got was no attention nor love from her family, no food, no clean self, and now she felt alone in the world._

_Helena felt alone and scared right now. She didn't want to feel this way. Helena didn't like this feeling. She HATED this feeling more than anything else right now. There was no one there for her, to comfort her, to hug her, to make her happy, and to dry her sad tears away from her eyes._

_There was ONE however one person who was always there for her. And that was when Helena was just 6 years old. And the person that was there for her was her Grandma. Grandma Hilda was just 40 years old and was the only one who was truly there for Helena when she used to live in Paris. Helena's mom was part French and Helena's dad was part American._

_So when her parents got married, that's how Helena and Olivia met their Grandmother. She was nothing but kind and sweet to both of them, yet she WAS a little strict to them. Helena kinda guessed that's where her dad's strict part of him came from. Anyway, after the wedding, Bolivar and Miranda went on their honeymoon for a few months in Brazil._

_But while Helena, Olivia, and Grandma Hilda were alone at the house, Helena had the best time of her really young life. Her, Olivia, and Grandma spend so much time together. Like went on picnics, played dolls, went out shopping, and etc etc._

_Even Grandma Hilda was an inventor and created all sorts of little useful gadgets! Yep, Helena really loved her Grandmother and her home. She even loved to spend time with Olivia back then. And Helena even made a few friends from her school thanks to her Grandma!_

_But when Bolivar and Miranda wanted to move to America, Helena was devastated to move away while Grandma Hilda stayed in Paris. So right after Helena and her family moved to America, they moved to Woodstock because that's where Bolivar wanted to work at._

_And ever since they moved, and when Olivia was back then in her teens, she was the one getting more attention and love than Helena did because of her outstanding accomplishments, achievements, goals, talents, and rewards. Helena was getting very lonely by her parents not being there for her mostly since she was born._

_And yet, remembering her Grandma Hilda, Helena felt a little better by the memories she shared with her while being in Paris. And she still felt hurt and a little alone again by Olivia being in all of those times with Grandma Hilda._

_But there was however ONE memory that Olivia wasn't in. The memory of Grandma Hilda singing a lullaby to Helena whenever she goes to bed. To Helena, her Grandma had the most sweetest and pretty voice she ever heard of._

_But whenever Helena joins in singing, Grandma Hilda would always say that Helena's singing was amazing and sweet to her too. And after that, Helena loved to sing. Because it reminded her of Grandma Hilda, the one person who was there for her and given her love. Plus, she had to admit that singing WAS a little fun to do._

_And now? Now Helena felt alone and scared in this world, well in this city really, with no one to turn to, and not even the memories of her Grandma not even making her feel better, it only made Helena miss Grandma Hilda more._

_Helena continued to feel her body getting kinda soaked now by the rain and for staying there on the ground too long. And she still felt cold all over her body as every part of her shook. Even her ponytail was starting to droop by the rainy weather._

_Helena at least tried to think of something to make herself feel better, not thinking that she may be late for school. She thought and thought and thought. Until there was one thing, the only thing that could possibly lift Helena's spirit's up, and make her have confidence in herself just for today. Helena then began to sing to herself while hugging her body, trying to stay warm and dry from the rainy cold weather as much as possible._

_"Though the winter grows bitter cold_

_And bright days are done,_

_There's a season we'll soon behold_

_When we'll all laugh in the sun."_

_Helena sang to herself, her voice sounding sad but tried to sound soothing and pretty, as her clothes and hair were slowly getting more and more soaked, and she continued to sing her Grandma's pretty lullaby._

_"Though we danced and sang through the night_

_Now those nights are none,_

_Soon they'll come a new morning light_

_We'll sing and dance in the sun."_

_"Though the fates have torn us apart_

_And we don't know how or when._

_With the dawn I know in my heart_

_We'll be together again!"_

_Helena then started to stand up, her body feeling slight weak due to her head still hurting from the painful impact earlier. The young girl continued to sing her heart out to herself._

_"I've known you a life and a day_

_But we've just begun!_

_Come with me I'll show you the way_

_We'll soon live free in the sun!"_

_Helena opened her blue eyes, having tears in them, from the mud and rain, her hands intertwining ang pressed against her torso, and looking up to the gray sky with hope. Having faith that someday, someone would give her true kindness and love to her like how her Grandmother once did to her._

_"We'll soon live free… in the sun."_

_Helena finished as she felt pain again. Physically and emotionally. The pretty lullaby didn't work, for it only reminded her more of Grandma Hilda and how much she missed her. She then started to sob again as Helena slid down the brick wall. She now sat down against the brick wall as Helena hugged her short legs while her entire body was shaking, burying her head into her knees while getting more soaked by the rain, and Helena felt more alone than ever before._

_She wanted now ANYONE to hug her out of comfort, wanting at least a bit of hope that some people were good in this cruel world. Helena continues to cry her heart out as she tries and keep warm by the cold and wet weather as the rain..._

_._

_._

_._

_suddenly stopped?_

_"W…What the...?' She hardly thought in confusion. Helena barely looked around in her surroundings as she held out a hand to move it around her, wondering on why the rain was stopping. Helena continued to look around as it continued to rain._

_But when Helena looked in front of her, she sees a pair legs. The pair of legs were wearing dark blue jeans and dark brown leather Moccasins. And as Helena fully looked up, on who was standing right in front, and below, her, she looked slightly surprise on who was 'protecting' her from the cold and rainy weather._

_It was a boy...!_

_He had a forest green jacket on, a dark red long sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans and dark brown leather Moccasins like earlier, he had on a small light blue Fedora on top of his head, his hair was brown colored, he had a weirdly egg like shaped head, and his surprisingly sparkling eyes were a beautiful emerald green._

_It was a young Arthur Phineas Goodman._

_He smiled kindly at the girl sitting before him, as Arthur said to the wet and lonely girl, while holding a dark green umbrella to protect the girl, "Hi. Nice voice!" Helena could feel her cheeks, that were now covered with tear, rain, and mud, stains, turning a slight warmer and showed a bit of color at the boy's words. "What…?" She said out of astoundment, wondering if Helena heard the brown haired boy wrong or not._

_Arthur couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as he smiled more at the cool brown blonde girl in front of him. He then held out a hand for the lonely girl to grab, still smiling at her. Helena felt her cheeks getting warmer and she didn't know why._

_But pushing these weird feelings aside, Helena grabbed the boy's hand, helped herself up, and felt her cheeks increasing more with heat by grabbing the boy's hand. Helena then heard the boy said, "I like your voice because it's pretty like your bow!"_

_Then Helena's face turned a light red, but mostly her cheeks turned into a brighter shade of red, and her light blue eyes were surprisingly sparkling a little by the nice words from the brown haired boy. She heard from him, while looking up at him due to his tallness and to her shortness "My name's Arthur by the way! What's yours?"_

_Arthur asked kindly while looking at Helena with his green eyes sparkling with kindness and him having a small sweet smile. Aside from these feelings she still having with Arthur, Helena again pushed them aside, as she smiled a little at the boy in front of her. "M-My name's Helena."_

_Anyway, after Helena said that, her cheeks turned more red with heat with embarrassment. When Helena said her name to Arthur, she only said it in a whisper. The reason why was that she was shy and a little embarrassed. In fact, Helena felt kinda ashamed of her name._

_She felt like her own name didn't feel pretty enough. But, Arthur started to laugh a little again, making Helena's reaction to it caused her face getting a bit warmer by the sound of his laugh. She even looked surprise by him laughing at her name, but it wasn't in a mean way, it was in a… nice way. "Elena, that's a pretty name you have! Well, it's nice to meet you and I'll see you around!"_

_And right after Arthur said that, he left to go inside the school building, still holding the dark green umbrella above him. Helena then felt her heartbeat quicken a bit and her face growing more and more with heat and color by Arthur saying her name. Well, ALMOST saying her name anyway._

_Helena felt confused._

_What was this feeling? Why was she feeling this way? Again, Helena felt weird about the boy she just met, and yet… she started to think that this feeling… was actually a pretty good feeling. In fact, Helena liked this feeling now. This feeling of… of something. She felt something for Arthur. Helena didn't what she was feeling and didn't know what to call it._

_While walking inside the school building, Helena thought about the words Arthur first said to her. With his kind and sweet smile for her, him offering his small umbrella to her, and how his emerald green eyes were sparkling with kindness and care._

_"Hi. Nice voice!"_

_"Hi. Nice voice...!"_

_"Hi… Nice voice..."_

_The words felt like they were echoing throughout Helena's mind nonstop. She felt… happy. About what Arthur said to her. And Helena felt like… she wasn't lonely anymore. And the young 9 year old girl was happy about that. As Helena walked inside the school, she sees a few kids in a one of the many hallways in their school, talking and laughing with one another. Helena sighed as she started walking through the hallway._

_Helena then heard from other kids her age, older, and younger than her, whispering, giggling, snickering, and pointing a little at her. She was starting to feel her confidence drifting away instantly as Helena had her head down a little in embarrassment and a bit of fright, knowing that her body and hair was a complete mess by the rain and mud._

_Helena too didn't like this feeling._

_Feeling of being judged by how she looked, how she acts, and how she talks, even though she hasn't said or did anything today. Helena shook her head a bit, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, and trying not to remember on what all the bad things that's happened to her today, as she quickly walked to the girls bathroom._

_After 5 minutes, Helena came out with a clean self. There wasn't any mud on her anymore, no stinging blue eyes from the mud nor tears, her clothes were now a little damped, but nonetheless, they were clean, and she now had her cool brown blonde hair down, that was washed, a little damped, and for brushing her hair with her small fingers. And as she was putting it back up with her small light pink ribbon, Helena started on her way to her classroom, hoping that today will go great nonetheless after all that's happened to her earlier._

* * *

_After at least an hour of introductions from each of the kids, Helena sat alone in the back of the classroom while everyone went working on their first reading assignment and the teacher went out real quick to get some more supplies for her class. Helena looked around the classroom to just take in her surroundings in her classroom._

_The classroom had light grayish green walls, there were paintings, think that kids drew them, there a total of 6 rows of light brown desks in the room while each row had 4 seats, and there was the teacher's dark brown wooden desk up in the front as every kid continued to work, but mostly talk and play around with one another._

_Helena sighed a bit as she looked over to the black chalkboard that had a few white chalk and an eraser. For their first reading assignment of the year, they had to write a poem. Helena heard of poems before and she actually find them interesting. You just get to rhyme words and make it into a story or even a song. And Helena wanted to make a song since she did love to secretly sing. All Helena needed now was inspira-._

_"Hi Elena." Said a voice next Helena._

_Helena felt her body jump in her seat out of surprise as she turned to the side to see Arthur smiling at her while holding a blank sheet of paper and a pencil with both of his hands. Helena felt her face a little warm by seeing Arthur again. But pushing these feelings away, Helena smiled at Arthur while saying, "Hi Arthur."._

_Arthur then sat next to Helena as Helena felt her face growing a little more with heat and hue by Arthur sitting next to her, again she didn't know why. "What are you doing here by yourself? Do you want to sit next to me, George, and Phyllis? Don't worry, their both nice I promise." He asked her kindly. Helena looked over to see a African American boy and a Small Japanese American girl looking over to her and Arthur curiously. Helena then gulped a bit nervously._

_She didn't want to sit next to other kids her age that she didn't know. And yet, Arthur was also a kid that Helena didn't knew but she thought of him as friendly, caring, and kind. Helena smiled a little to herself, feeling a bit confident about going over there with Arthur. The young girl looked over to Arthur, nodded, and hummed in agreement while smiling. Arthur smiled more at Helena's response as he sat back up and offered a hand to Helena._

_Helena's face felt warmer and it showed a bit more of color at this as she shakingly grabbed Arthur's hand. Then Arthur gently dragged Helena over to the other two kids he mentioned earlier as he said to them, "Guy's this is Elena!"_

_Helena smiled nervously as she slightly waved at George and Phyllis in a awkward matter. George and Phyllis smiled back at Helena as George spoke up first. "Well, it's nice to meet ya Elena. I'm George and this is u-um… P-Phyllis." George said and smiled nervously while blushing to his cheeks a little when he said Phyllis's name._

_Phyllis couldn't help but blush a little and giggle a tiny bit at George's voice as she said to Helena, "And Konnichiwa Elena, like George said, I'm Phyllis and it's nice to meet you." Helena felt relaxed as she still stood next to Arthur. "It's nice to meet you and George too Phyllis." Then as the four kids began talking and getting to know each other more, Helena felt happy. Happy that she was already making frie-!_

_"Hahaha! Look! Their holding HANDS! Bwahahahaha!"_

_Said a boy's voice as he continued to laugh out loud, causing every kid to turn their heads to the left side of the classroom. To only see that Arthur and Helena were holding hands the entire time when Arthur dragged Helena over to meet George and Phyllis._

_Then everyone started to laugh at the two. And after Harry said what he said out loud, Arthur and Helena blushed a bit as they looked down to their side to see that they were indeed holding hands. Even Arthur's hand was INTERTWINING with Helena's hand! Immediately, the two kids let go of each other's hand while blushing more to their face. But after that happened, everyone started to laugh more at the two kids, and started to make fun of them, but mainly at Helena._

_But to make matters even worse, Helena could see… Arthur laughing at her a little. It was true. Arthur was just standing there, blushing a little now on his cheeks, and he was smiling while he looked like he was containing his small fits of laughter by having a hand over his mouth._

_Helena felt… she felt… SOMETHING in her now. And Helena… actually knew what it was. When everyone was laughing at her, just because she was holding Arthur's hand, the second person that was kind to her in this world, and how Arthur was just… laughing at her a little, Helena felt something… NEGATIVE about it._

_Meanwhile, Harry, who was a slightly chubby kid that wore light blue clothing, including a light blue cap, continued to laugh along with the other kids as he yelled out to Helena specifically, "Hey Ewena!" He teased out loud and on purpose._

_"What's up that ridiculous eyebrow! It's like a hairy WORM growing on your forehead! Bwahahaha-! Ack!" Suddenly, Harry was cut off by his laughter. Because someone was gripping his collar tightly, actually bringing the chubby boy up, and SHE had a scowl on her lips._

_It was Helena and… she was angry._

_Angry that kids just her age, kids that were nothing but strangers to her, would make fun of how she looked. Especially on how Harry, and everyone else around her, would make fun of her and the one person that showed true kindness to her for once since she moved into this city._

_First, her family don't notice her or give her love and attention ever since they moved here. Then she got cold and got mud all over her and someone stole her lunch. And then this? Kids all around her making fun of her and laughing at her? Even ARTHUR was laughing at her! Helena felt like a doormat! But she WASN'T gonna let ANYONE walk all over her from this point on!_

_Not on Helena G. Alaraki's watch!_

_Helena continued to kinda sorta choke Harry with his collar as she still had on an angry scowl. But then Helena let go of Harry as he fell back to the floor and she said to him, glaring and scowling darkly at the chubby kid, "I DARE you to laugh at me again! Go ahead! LAUGH! Or you'll have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Pound!" Helena said angrily with an bigger scowl as she had both of her clenched fists up in Harry's surprised face._

_Harry gulped a bit, feeling nervous about if this girl was about to beat her up or not. But then, "Wait? Mr. and Mrs. what?" Harry asked, sounding confused on the names that Helena gave her fists to. "My FISTS you stupid Blue Pig! They have NAMES!" Helena yelled out in anger into Harry's face, her angry scowl deepening with growth and emotion._

_Arthur, who was no longer laughing and blushing, just looked at Helena with worry. He then walked up Helena with a concerned expression, as he put a hand on Helena's shoulder to calm her down, and said to Helena in a comforting tone, "Elena, can you please calm do-?"_

_Smack!_

_Gasp!_

_Suddenly, there was a loud smacking sound, the action sounding like someone slapped something away from them. And the loud and shocking gasp was from everyone in the entire fourth grade classroom as they looked at the center of the room, staring at specifically two kids, with disbelieved and shocking expressions._

_Arthur looked at Helena with a shocked look as well as everyone else had. He held his hand, specifically the top of his right hand, as it was shaking a bit, but no bruise nor red mark, well it WAS a little red to the point everyone can kinda see from where they were standing, was on it nonetheless. Meanwhile, Helena glared darkly at the boy, her face having an angry look, and her face, but mostly her cheeks, were a fiery red with rage and mostly embarrassment._

_"This is all YOUR fault!" She said, sounding mostly angry, but a little hurt. Arthur notices the hurt of Helena's tone immediately as he reached out with his left hand to put it on Helena's shoulder for calming her down again, but mostly comfort._

_But as Arthur did that, Helena yelled at him again while shoving her index finger right onto Arthur's straight nose hard, causing Arthur to instantly pulled his left hand back to one of his sides of his slightly shaking body of fear._

_"If YOU haven't made me meet George and Phyllis, I would have NEVER been made fun of by these… these… these IDIOTS!" Helena yelled at Arthur, getting closer to the boy while her scowl and red face grew more. Arthur quickly replied back to Helena before he could take anymore of Helena's hurting, but mostly angry, voice and tone. "But Elena, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! All I wanted for you was for you to-!"_

_"I don't want to HEAR IT! You-! Y-You…! You STUPID EGGHEAD!" 'And my name is HELENA YOU STUPID HAIR BOY!' Helena screamed into Arthur's face, and into her head, who was looking at Helena with more worried filled eyes the entire time while bending backwards a little for how close Helena was to him and how tall she was getting by her feet, even though she's WAY shorter than the fourth grade brown haired boy._

_Arthur looked at Helena with a little bit of hurt in his eyes as he still felt worried for Helena, as she gritted her teeth and looked at Arthur, breathing heavily through her gritting teeth, and her fists were now at her sides clenching more and more in anger and hurt by everyone around her._

_Helena glared darkly at Arthur for a little bit more as her thin unibrow furrowed with so much anger that Helena felt towards everyone in the classroom, but she was hurt by Arthur and only him, the one person that was kind and helpful to her in this city. She then started to stomp over to a desk, which Helena didn't know, that it was behind Arthur's desk._

_Everyone continued to stare at the angry girl with surprising eyes still, especially Arthur, as they all thought of first Helena was a shy and quiet girl, but the next thing they knew, was that she was an ANGRY girl. Like… a bully. Everyone thought of Helena like that now, except for Phyllis and, especially, Arthur._

_Meanwhile with Helena, she knew she had to keep this up. If she didn't want anyone or anything else to make her feel alone, scared, or even sad, Helena HAD to keep this… this 'bully' reputation going no matter what; Even if it means that Arthur will hate her too for it._

_And as Helena was still in her desk though, she felt her stomach growling a bit, and Helena just shook off the feeling, not even thinking of wanting some food in her stomach right now. Hunger was nothing compared to on what just happened between Helena and everyone and everything else around her in this ridiculous city._

_And as every kid went back to their seats quietly, the teacher came back with a light brown cardboard box, set the big box down next to her dark brown desk, and continued on with the reading lesson her students were learning and working on while she was gone._

_But as the lesson continued, Helena...realized on what she felt towards Arthur. It was… like liking. And… Helena LIKE LIKED him! When he was the first person to be kind to her, Helena like liked him for it! But… she had a feeling that there was… something more she felt for her… EggHead. Helena then smiled and blushed to herself while she let out a small laugh through her nose at the little 'nickname' she gave to Arthur a few minutes ago._

_Helena couldn't help but want to call Arthur like that more often, maybe some other nicknames too, as well as get… inspirational lyrics from him for the song that she'll be writing here in a little bit, and maybe… just maybe write more songs of her very own about Arthur, the boy she now like liked, or possibly feel for something more for him in the future…_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

'I fight the crowd, but I can see your face out there

I'm fighting now, will wait on love.

I'm paralyzed, from all these people in my way

I'm focused now, I won't give up.'

I'm aggravating, but stop for you

Fighting away, fighting away

Playing games, they bring me pain

Fighting away, fighting away

'They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!

They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!'

'Hate me now, but soon you will understand

Understand now and you'll feel love.

Rain it pours, but I won't let it bring me down no!

I'm fighting now, will wait on love.'

'I'm aggravating, but stop for you

Fighting away, fighting away

Playing games, they bring me pain

Fighting away, fighting away'

'They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!

They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!

I am Helena…!

I am Helena.

I am Helena...

Born weak, believe strong

Hurting over my broken heart.

Born weak, and yet you gotta stay strong! So yeah!'

'They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!

They hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am Helena!

They hurt me now, but I won't cry.'

Helena thought of her first song on her guitar, which was back in her first year of Junior High, in her head while barely humming the notes, so no one could hear, as she let out a deep sigh while looking down at the book she held in her hands.

Helena still had the song, but it was in her oldest and first songbook she ever got back in her closet at 'home', and she had to say at a girl at a young age of 12 years old, her first song wasn't so bad. Helena even showed it to Phyllis and she really liked it!

Anyway, Helena continued on to slowly walk to her 1st period. There was a total of 6 minutes to get to each class, so Helena was now lost in thought about how she was herself to this day, how her bully reputation came to be, and how and why she loved her 'EggHead' so mu-.

_BRRIIIIIING!_

Suddenly, as the first bell rang, for let every student know that 1st period will start soon, Helena felt slight panic rushing through her body. She began to run down the hallway, her heels not failing her again like this morning and thankfully she's been wearing heels and leg warmers since Freshman year, not wanting to be late for her 1st period thanks to the memory of how she became herself today, and Helena now held her secret songbook in her hands as she turned to a corner, leading herself into yet another hallway in the school, and-.

_Crash!_

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

_Thump!_

Helena suddenly was cut off of her thought as she felt something bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground on her back and legs, for as she was about to hold her aching head by it hitting something hard, that was oddly familiar to the teenage girl, Helena felt like she was under something, so she wasn't able to move her arms in any way possible.

And then Helena realized that she was under something warm… well actually someone warm. Helena looked up with a scowl at who she bumped into so she can shove the person off of her, yell at them, and storm off to her-.

… then her heart quickly beaten out of her chest, boiling blood flooded her cheeks with a bright hue of red and heat, and she was barely breathing very shakingly through her nose. The person that was on top of her, and who was very close to by their noses barely touching, was none other than Arthur. The boy she secretly loved so much for so long.

Ok this has never happened between her and Arthur before. Even when they bumped into each other most of the time in public or not, t-they were never on top of-. Well y-you know that! One or both of them just land on the ground and the other either helps them up or not.

This was up to a _whole_ new level.

She stared up at Arthur and Arthur had the same expression she was having while he too stared back at her. Her body was against his, his hands were on the concrete and on each side of Helena's head, Helena's arms were at her sides and her body was stiff with shock, her feet were on the smooth tile floor, but not her knees, they started to breathe shakingly and heavily, their faces flushing, and none of them moved nor said anything.

Helena continued to stare back at Arthur and the same thing with Arthur to Helena. They stared at each other, but their surprised eyes were locked with one another as a beautiful blue suddenly met a gorgeous green.

_'His eyes… they're so GORGEOUS! Especially like how they are right now! How his eyes are so close to my own, how his hands on each side of my head, and how his body is against MINE! Ohhhh… And the way he's looking at me! His cheeks red, his eyes going wide, and him breathing against me… wait… why IS he looking like that? Hmmmm… oh! Maybe it's because he's freaked out about the school being torn down! Sigh no matter how much I think it's SO adorable to see him like this, I feel bad too for him feeling that way too, considering I yelled at him earlier. Curse you guilt! But… just for a few good seconds of staring into his kind, gentle, emerald green eyes that I'm totally bathed in so I can shove him off, yell a ironic comment at him, and storm off to my first period to a secret songwriting frenzy-.'_

Arthur suddenly then moved closer to Helena with a more half lidded gaze and blushing more, causing Helena to stop her breathing, her body being more stiff, and her light blue eyes going even wider all at once, her light blue pupils actually getting a little bit smaller.

_'W-Why...Why is he LOOKING at me that way...?... Maybe…Maybe he's getting BACK at me for me yelling at him! Stupid blustery side! Why the heck do I have to ACT that way to him? Especially with Arthur being like this?! With his emerald green eyes staring back… a-at me… his… body against mine… a-and his heart… b-beating against my own while their beating in sy- oh JEEZ! Get yourself together Helena girl! And don't forget that Curly Hair Boy is still here! I-I have to get out of here NOW before I'll do something I'll REGRET!'_

"Woah!"

"Get _off_ of me you EggHead! Jeez!"

Arthur was immediately shoved off by Helena by her pushing him off of her with her hands on his shoulders, making him get back up to the cold sidewalk instead of her warm body. Helena looked up at Arnold as she scowled darkly at him and her face blushing slightly with her still on the ground. Helena was now fully embarrassed and annoyed by how Arthur was acting.

Arthur then gave out a hand to Helena and said, "S-Sorry Helena. Didn't see you there." He said smiling sheepishly. Helena looked up at him as she scowled more darkly at him and she got up from the ground herself, shoving Arnold's hand away from her. "I don't need your stickin help Geek! And next time, watch where you going!"

She looked up at him angrily as she had fists on her sides and waited for him to respond. Arthur couldn't help but smirk and blush a little, making Helena even more furious at him. _'How DARE he look at me like with his stupid yet cute smirk?! Look, I get that he's trying to get back at me and whatever else, but why with his ADORABLE smirk for Pete's sake?!'_

Helena then sees her love clearing his throat a little as he said back to her, "If you say so Helena." Arthur said as he sees a book on the ground that contain Helena's secret songs about her love. Feared and embarrassment came to Helena instantly as Arthur was about to pick it up, Helena quickly snatched it off the ground, still with the scowl on her face.

"Don't touch my stuff EggHead!" Helena spatted at Arthur. _'Now time to get back AT HIM!'_ She was then leaning close to him as she scowled darkly again. Arthur blushed a little bit more as he looked away from her as he said, "S-Sorry Helena. I was just trying to he-"

"Well like I was saying earlier, I don't need your help! Jeez do I need to yell it out for you or something?!" Helena said leaning closer to him with a darker scowl, being nose to nose now. Her love blushed more now by how close she was being to him.

He then started to inhale the air through his nose, making look like he was breathing through his nose to try to calm himself down. Helena couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit, to where Arthur couldn't even see it, considering she was that close to him. _'HA! Now THAT'LL show him to NOT mess with me!... Ohhh! But he looks so cute and freaking adorable like this! Jeez WHY do I have to feel so bad for the guy?'_

Arthur took a small breathe and backed away from her. Helena scoffed as she back away from him, still holding her songbook in her hand, the other against her hip. "But yeah! Like I said earlier, I don't need your help! Just watch where you're going next time or I'll knock you out till next Tuesday!" Helena said irritatingly as she now held up a angry clenched fist to her love's face. Arthur blushed more as he cleared his throat.

"If you say so Helena." He looked back at Helena with his usual half lidded gaze and smile, with him blushing a little now. Helena couldn't help but smirk a little. _'That's right Arthur! YOU do what I say! Now Helena girl I've really have to get out of here though.'_ Helena said in her mind as she said back to him, "That's right EggHead! Whatever I say!"

But then she scowled a little again. _'Ok Helena girl. Now you gotta make your exit perfect!'_ "Now out of my way!" Helena pushed Arthur out of her way, making him go a few steps backwards walking away from the two boys with her book still in her hand as she was walking on her way to her 1st period with a little secret smile onto her face. _'Nailed it!'_

If Arthur actually looked in Helena's secret songbook, she'll be done for! And he'll might even tell the entire school, even the neighborhood the teens from the school lives in, about her true feelings for him! Helena can't let this bully reputation go downhill, she can't!

Because if her secret gets discovered, Helena will be eaten alive by everyone, and she'll feel like a doormat again! But Helena will never let that happen. She was done being the victim by everyone around her, she was done being pushed around and not being loved by her family, and Helena, she… she was done with everything and everyone around her! But not done with Arthur nor Phyllis, because Phyllis, and mostly Arthur, were the only ones that showed true kindness to her in this terrible city Helena lived in.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Another chapter! Now by the time you all have red this, I finished this using a laptop on a summer school day which today I finished all of my work and I'm just working on stories! ^W^ Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did! So what did you all think of it? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review and/or message! **

**Of course I don't own HA!, it belongs to Carih Bartlett, I also don't own the song, 'In The Sun' from the movie, "The Secrets of Anastasia", which is an AWESOME movie and song, I too don't own "I Am Helena", which is a parody from the fandom mlp parody song, "I Am Octavia", which is owned by EileMonty, and I hope you guys like this story so far!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's Melody here! And as you can see, I am back! If your all curious on why the sudden chapter of this GODY AWESOME story, sorry I had to say but COME ON you all gotta agree with me I mean COME ON I made a WHOLE NOVEL OF THIS!, just read the bottom message I left you all!**

**Anyway, I don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did making it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan

As Arthur and George went their separate ways to go to class, Arthur was now thinking about his school being torn down. He just couldn't believe it! Why their school? Why not an old building? Why not in another state? Why _here_ of all places?!

Arthur sighed in grief, knowing that the only high school will be taken away from Woodstock, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ever since Freshman year, Arthur liked his high school right off the bat because it was an only school building, all of his friends he grew up with were with him, and the classes and teachers are really fun and easy.

But now, Arthur was upset that the only place he was with his friends will be gone forever until for a few years, and so will everyone else around him since they'll move to who knows where to be in some other, and possibly, better high school.

As Arthur sat in his desk in his History class while he was taking notes, he just couldn't stop thinking on what will happen to his school, and now he just… Arthur wanted to do at least something to save his school instead of just _sitting_ he-!

Then Arthur paused, as his left hand was having a life of its own as it was taking notes, and he then realized something. Arthur… had an idea. And Arthur's idea was… that he was going to… actually save his school. He wasn't sure on how to do it exactly, but he wasn't just gonna stand by while his school gets destroyed by a company!

Arthur was gonna take a stand against this and his friends will be there for them! He just knew they will! Arthur smiled at the solution he came up in his head as he confidently continued to take his notes and focusing on his schoolwork, feeling brave and confident about doing this, and how his friends will be with him through it!

* * *

As a few hours of school passed, it was time for lunch, and for first lunch, the seniors and juniors had it, and for second lunch, the freshman and sophmores have it. And when Arthur just sat with the guys, that he's known for years, after going to the bathroom, the confident teenage boy spoke up with a reassuring smile. "Guys, I have an idea!" Arthur said.

The guys looked at Arthur with confusion, confused on why Arthur just said that out of nowhere. "Arthur dude, what the heck are you goin' on about?" George asked his best friend as he took a swig of his chocolate milk. "I'm talking about our school being torn down! My idea is to take a stand and try to stop the company from destroying our sch-."

_Pffft!_

Out of surprise, George choked and spit out his drink on the smooth tile floor of the cafeteria at Arthur's idea as he looked at his best friend with shock and a disbelieved look. Arthur and the others just looked at George with surprising eyes. "Arthur, are you _crazy_ or somethin'?! You can't just stop a company by you taking a stand!"

Arthur looked at George with now confusion on why would it be a bad idea. "Why do you think it's a bad idea George? I want to stand up and tell the FEi company to not take our school down! Is it that bad of an idea or somethi-?"

"Well yeah duh!"

Said a voice behind Arthur as he turned around to see Helena slightly scowling at him, her hands on her hips. "Do you really think some company is just going to _listen_ to you EggHead? Tch! They'll practically _eat_ you alive!" Arthur had on a slightly dull look as he spoke up to Helena.

"I just want to talk to them Helena. There's no harm in that." Helena rolled her light blue eyes at her love. "_Please_, as if they'll listen to a EggHead like _you_ anyway." "Well, I at least have to try everyone ok?" Arthur said as he turned and looked at everyone around him.

George sighed a bit as he shook his head a little and looked at Arthur. "Arthur dude, why do you _always_ have to be so positive? Like, why the heck all the time?" "Well,..." Arthur started as he grabbed his paper foam tray, that had very little food left, and threw it away in the trash like the other guys did. "... _somebody_ has to George. Who else?"

The after Arthur said that, Helena started to laughed heartily at her love's response, her right hand barely covering her mouth while the left was still on her hip. Arthur looked at Helena with surprise and a slightly annoyed look on his face, mostly surprised and less irritated that Helena would just laugh at his answer to best friend's question, and mostly… the way Helena laughed.

Arthur of course has heard Helena laugh before as long as he can remember, but it was because of her making fun of him and/or anyone else, what pranks and tricks she did, and mostly at people's little faults and of course mistakes and other embarrassing and cringe worthy accidents. But… Arthur kinda had a small feeling that… this kind of laughter from Helena was, well,... a little different in somehow and in someway.

He can't explain it really, but Helena's laughter right now, it sounded… kinda _sweet_ in someway. Her normal laughs and her chuckles were more like in a mocking, mean, and, even in a, evil matter just because of the things Helena does and/or what other people's actions are.

But this one? This one kinda rare type of laughter from Helena however was it was really… nice to hear. Arthur actually… kinda liked to hear Helena laugh this way. And… what he heard, Arthur could've sworn he heard… sweet girlish gig-?

"EggHead! Would you wake up already?! Jeez!"

Said Helena, who was laughing a for a few good seconds without Arthur realizing it, with an annoyed tone and look while looking at her love, with her thin unibrow furrowing, her usual angry glare and scowl, and her arms crossed against her chest again. And with her yelling like that to Arthur, it caused him to flinch so much and-.

"Yahhhh!"

_Thud!_

Suddenly, Arthur, who had a small goofy smile and was blushing just a bit to his face, once again, by thinking of Helena's laughter just now, yelped a little in surprise, causing him to fall backwards on his back with a thud on the hard ground. As the frantic boy looked around, Arthur's back felt pain in the middle of it, but it didn't compare to his breathing, as it became a little heavy and shaky, which Helena noticed immediately.

Helena felt confused and a little worried for her love, wondering why her EggHead was getting all panicky and acting like a nervous wreck on the floor. She and Arthur then heard from one of the guys, Sib, who was wearing a dark blue cap, dark blue jeans, a black jacket, a white t-shirt, white sneakers, had a sorta long straight nose, he had black yet dark green dyed ruffled, and yet curly, short hair, and his eyes were a dark green, "Arthur you ok?" He asked curiously.

The boy's all looked at Arthur with curious, yet kinda amused, looks, wondering and a little intrigued on what's got their friend so jumpy all of the sudden. Arthur then realized on what he thought of earlier, as he quickly tried to respond to the people around him while he was quickly getting back up from the cold ground.

"I-It's just t-t-that I-! I…! I-I…!" Arthur started to go into a stuttering and rambling mess as his face increased with more and more blush and warmth, almost turning the warming feeling into a hot temperature even, as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation while trying not to think or say of the way Helena laughed just a few minutes ago.

_'W-Why can't I respond? What's WRONG with me?! AGAIN and for the LAST time! I DON'T like like Helena and I CAN'T and I NEVER will! She ISN'T kind, she ISN'T cute, she ISN'T a nice person, she ISN'T beautiful, she DOESN'T have a nice laugh, she DOESN'T have beautiful eyes nor appearance, and Helena ESPECIALLY, most of ALL the perfect REASONABLE reasons, doesn't have FEELINGS for me-!'_

Out of nowhere, Arthur got out of his train of thought, as he and everyone else around him heard someone laughing upon them. They all looked around to see who was laughing, and as they turned to the source of the laughter, they see George laughing a little to himself while he was shaking his head. George looked up at Arthur and said to every guy around him, having a smug look, smirk on his face, and a hand on his hip, "Oh _I_ know what's goin' on here. Right guys?"

At first, the guys looked at George with curious eyes. but after a few seconds, they all started to snicker, chuckle, and whispered to one another while narrowing their eyes at a nervous and flustered Arthur. Arthur the entire time just looked at George, and now the rest of the guys, with curious eyes instead of panic, wondering on what's got them all chuckling for-.

Then every color _instantly_ drained from Arthur's face as he looked at his best friend with a disbelieved and blank look. He then stuttered out to George while shakingly, and barely, pointing at him, his entire body actually shaking a little with panic and embarrassment,

"G-G-George… you…y-you told… t-them… did you…?" George's smirk grew as he had his hands on his hips while responding back to his best friend. "Yup! I sure did! I told all of the guys, while you were in the bathroom by the way Arthur, about nothing but the 'dream girl' that was on your mind and makin you act like a lovesick fool since this whole mor-!"

_Smack!_

George was immediately cut off by Arthur. For his best friend quickly covered his mouth with both his shaking hands out of panic and embarrassment. Arthur looked at George and said to him, with his pale but mostly light red face having an embarrassed and mostly horror expression. "George! Keep, your _mouth, shut!_" Arthur said in a desperate and in an alarming tone, not wanting Helena to know and hear what George was going to say.

With Helena, who the entire time looked at Arthur with slightly surprising and curious eyes, heard George correctly, and said to Arthur in a game show voice, "Welp, here we _go_ again! Arthur Goodman being totally _head over heels_ with yet _another_ girl that may not like like him back!" Helena said with a amused and teeth-showing smirk.

While she look liked she was holding a microphone while offering a hand to her flustered and panicky love. On the outside, she looked like she find it amusing, but on the inside though, Helena… actually didn't care about her love having yet another crush on some girl.

I mean, she's always been mad and jealous whenever Arthur gets a new crush and whatnot for obvious reasons, Helena's known Arthur for years, and that he _has_ had bad crushes in his life. But the girls Arthur like liked, every one of them didn't liked him back so she thought that this crush was harmless too. Well, it's always been that way for years since 5th grade anyway.

Then right after Helena said what she said earlier, the guys looked at Arthur, and started to holler out with laughter. Arthur blushed a bit to his pale face by what Helena said to him and everyone else and by the other guys laughing, and pointing, at him.

Arthur groaned a bit as he uncovered George's mouth and covered his face with both his hands. While he was hearing a few teasing comments and mocking words from the other guys, Arthur said to George, "George, why would you tell them...?!" He uttered through his hands, his face showing a bit more of color and more of a warmer temp.

George let out a few chuckles of amusement, and also sheepishly by Arthur's reaction as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe… well, I thought that if I told the guys about it, they could help you out with the problem!" Arthur groaned again as he buried his face more with his hands, his face turning a more heated crimson.

Helena started to laugh out loud along with the other guys by how cute her EggHead was as she said to Arthur, while trying to stop her laughter, and walking up to her love, having a hand on her hip, "Hehe, so EggHead! Who's the girl that you've fallen for _this_ ti-?"

"N-NO ONE!"

Arthur yelled immediately, cutting Helena off, and went straight up Helena, bringing his fiery scarlet and panic face close to Helena's surprised face. Helena looked at Arthur with bewildered and wondering eyes, her feet taking a few steps back by how Arthur was in her bubble.

But then she started to scowled at her love while her hands, that were formed into fists, both of them now on her hips once again. "Did you just _yell_ at me _Geek?_" Helena said as she looked up at Arthur with an angry look.

Arthur instantly realized on what he said straight to Helena in her face as his bright colored face cooled down a bit and went a little pale. _'Oh no… n-not THIS look…!'_ He thought. Arthur seen Helena like this before many times over the years.

For whenever anybody gets too close to Helena, and most likely yell right into her face, she threatens them, and half of the time Helena just pounds the heck outta them, just because of Helena wanting people out of her bubble, as she says half of the time.

So right now, Arthur was afraid that this may happen to _him_ since this hasn't happened to him before. The guys around them looked at Helena with slight fear in their eyes, also afraid whenever Helena gets like this, including George too.

After Helena threatened her love with the question, Arthur shakingly smiled at her while having his hands up in defense, feeling nervous about Helena being like this. "Hehe, H-Helena I didn't m-mean to yell at you and i-it just happened, I was just- woah!" Suddenly, Arthur was cut off again by none other than Helena. For the teenage girl grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt, with both of her hands, and brought him quickly down right to her height.

But what got Arthur surprised, and paralyzed even, was that he was close to Helena's face once again like the many times before today. Helena scowled darkly at Arthur while she had her face close to his, her grip on the collar getting stronger. "I don't want to _hear_ it _Arthur Goodman._" Helena threatened to her love as she still had her face close to his. "I only ask you a question. A _simple_ question that even a stupid EggHead like _you_ can answer! But _you_."

Helena hissed at Arthur as she continued to talk, but brought her face closer to Arthur's after a few words she said. "You had the _nerve_. The _courage_. The _AUDACITY_ to _yell_ at _ME?!_" Helena yelled right into Arthur's face as she brought her forehead against his hardly, to where Arthur's forehead started to hurt a little by the pressure.

_'Why did Arthur yell at me? Was it because of me and the rest of these lunatics laughing at him and embarrassing him just because of a stupid crush? I've never seen him act like this before. Was it because of all of us really embarrassing the heck outta him this time because of this mystery girl? Or… wait… can this crush possibly… be serious? No. No that can NOT be it! There's no possible way that this crush is that serious! Ok ok ok Helena girl you gotta calm yourself down. Ok, if you want to figure out if this crush is important or not, then you gotta figure WHO this girl is. But how the heck am I gonna let the stupid EggHead tell me-?'_

Then Helena got an idea.

And it was… a very _girlish_ idea too.

And she _has_ used this method before at stores and shops whenever she wanted to get anything and of course it works like a charm every single time. Plus for a while now, Helena kinda wanted to use this little trick of hers on her love, just for any adorable reaction from Arthur, and the other guys around her won't suspect anything, considering that she'll be really close to Arthur, so Helena will be in the clear to do her plan easily!

Meanwhile, Arthur was once again, freaking out in his mind. _'S-S-She's s-so… c-c-close to me! W-What the h-heck do I d-do?! D-Do I back up or something?! I mean, I don't wanna make Helena even more angry than she already is, but I at least gotta try!'_ Arthur then tried to kinda, since he doesn't want to get Helena even more angry, get out of Helena's grip on his collar. But Helena held onto Arthur's collar, bringing him a bit closer to her.

"Now,..." Helena started angrily as she backed her head from Arthur's while her eyes were closed, her unibrow furrowing slightly now, and bringing her secret plan into full commando. "... I'm gonna ask you once and only once EggHead, _but_,..."

Then Helena brought her face closer to Arthur's, him not moving all of the sudden, and his face growing with a heated scarlet again by Helena's closeness. And what made Arthur's state became a frozen and nervous wreck all together, was that Helena was… _smiling_.

And it wasn't like a happy or even a wicked smile, she uses half of the time because of who she is and whatever else, it was… like a… _flirt_ kind of smile? And what's up with her eyes getting… half lidded in a _flirtatious_ way too…? Arthur felt his face growing with color and heat at these facial features as Helena continued to speak, but… in a _sweet_ and _girlish_ voice…?!

"... I'm going to ask you _nicely_ ok Arthur?" Helena whispered sweetly to a panic and nervous Arthur while barely having a half lidded gaze, her smile becoming more flirty. Arthur's entire face went blank, his blush no longer there as well as his paleness, not once believing or processing that Helena was acting this way to him.

Helena smirk a tiny bit at his reaction as she continued to whispered sweetly to her love. "Now, who is the girl that you like like?" Helena whisperedly asked Arthur. She looked at Arthur in a flirtatious way, her smile growing, and her eyes slowly becoming more and more half lidded.

On the outside, Helena looked like she was flirting and teasing Arthur, but on the inside, she felt mischief. Feeling that way because of her acting all flirty towards Arthur. And actually, she was kinda disappointed. Because one, Arthur wasn't reacting so much. And two, Arthur wasn't telling her who the girl was. If she had to figure out who the girl is, Helena had to _up_ her game.

Meanwhile with Arthur, his reaction went into a blank state as he felt his entire body, his face, oddly every muscle, and even his brain shutting down, all of that happening just by the way Helena looked and the way she was speaking to him.

Everything that Helena was and looked like right this very moment, Arthur felt… like he was under some kind of spell or trance or something. He didn't know for sure, but when Helena has this kind of half lidded gaze, that flirtatious smile of hers, and especially that sweet and alluring tone she uses in her voice, Arthur was… he was just _gone_ from reality.

For all the years of having really bad crushes on girls and that girls never act this way towards him, Arthur has never felt this way towards any girl before. Maybe it was because it was Helena and not any other kind of gi-?

_BRRIIIIIING!_

Then the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over, time for the students in first lunch to go to their fourth period class, and it was time for the students that have second lunch to go to lunch.

All the guys started to pack their stuff and throw away their food, while looking at Arthur with uneased _'Good luck with her.'_ looks. Helena looked from behind her at the bell as it stopped ringing and she let out a breath. She then let out a small groan while her expression turned slightly annoyed, indicating that with Helena using her little trick on her love was over now.

But before she had to leave to her fourth period class, Helena slowly turned her head back to Arthur, her light blue eyes narrowing at him, and her flirty smile the became a flirty one-sided smirk. Arthur, who the entire time had the same blank expression, looked at Helena with slight surprise in his eyes, wondering on what the heck Helena was gonna do to him no-.

"Welp, time for me to hit the road EggHead!" Helena said as her usual self as she gave Arthur a small toothy grin. Arthur felt a bit of relief wash over, relieved that Helena acting like this was over, and yet, he kinda… wanted Helena to keep going with this whole 'flirting' act.

I mean, he's never Helena like this before. Her acting all girlish, flirty, and sweet to him. Well, there was this _one time_ however, but that's beside the point. And if Arthur's gotta be totally honest with himself right now, with Helena acting like that, it actually… suited her really good. And even though Helena's just acting like this so she can figure out who the girl is that Arthur's crushing on, he couldn't help but… want to see Helena like this more often.

Heh. And it was all just because of Arthur getting Helena all worked u-.

"But you know,..." Helena started as she turned her head slightly to the left, had her sorta half lidded eyes looking away from Arthur, her mouth opened slightly, and only showing a little of her straight and shiny teeth. Arthur could feel very tiny pricks of fire across his face again just by how cute Helena looked right no-.

Out of nowhere, Helena brought her face really close to Arthur's face with a flirty expression. With her eyes a bit more half lidded, her thin unibrow furrowing slightly in a flirtatious way, her lips turning into a small flirty smirk, and her face was blushing mildly. "... I'm _still_ gonna find out EggHead." But then Helena brought Arthur closer to her, theirs faces getting closer to one another by every word Helena said to her love.

"_No_..."

And closer.

"... _matter_..."

And closer.

"... _what_."

Helena whispered softly, lightly, and sweetly, her breathe hitting Arthur's lips as his lips started to tremble slightly at the contact. Helena face was now super close to her love's as their faces were now a light red, but with different expressions.

Helena still had her flirty expression on her face, but no longer had her smirk, as Arthur's blushing face was still a surprised and panic mix. Then the two teens both looked at each other in awe, not being able to look away from each other.

Beautiful blue met Gorgeous green like before this morning.

_'O-Oh wow...! His eyes… I've never got to really look into his eyes so close like this before, considering that I was kinda trying out of this amazing trance this morning! ...Sigh so full of kindness, care, and yet so full of adorable panic…! So green and… his eyes are like emeralds...! Such beautiful emerald's…! Oh but why can't I look away from him though...?'_

_'...Oh w-wow… her… Helena's eyes their… so pretty and… very blue right now, like this morning and when I-I… I was on top of her. And now that I'm looking into them again, they… their like diamonds or something… or maybe sapphires, I… don't know what to describe them now… But… why…w-why can't I… look away somehow...?'_

They both were so mesmerized by their eyes. How they were sparkling with so many emotions, feelings, and so full of color. The two teens just couldn't look away! But then Helena leaned in a little, being so lost by the boy she was grasping and yet loved for so long. As well as Arthur, who was, too, being so lost by the girl who was gripping his collar the entire time.

And now, he couldn't but… just let the whole, 'like liking Helena' shtick. let it run its course to this moment and this only moment, considering he's gone from existence now thanks to being so close to Helena, like how Helena feels right now he can and can't tell at the same time, already in an instant by being this close to Helena, the same with Helena to Arthur.

Then closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until their eyes were fully closed, their blushes growing on Arthur and Helena's face with heat and color, and their hearts beating like jackhammers against their chests as their lips were puckered very slightly and were just a milimeter away from each other, both of them feeling and wanting to kiss one another without thinki-.

"U-Um Helena?"

Suddenly, there was a small voice behind Helena. Arthur and Helena instantly had their eyes widen in shock and surprise as their, well, everything went frozen, look liking they were staring at nothing. "Helena? W-We have to go to our 4th period. Since we have the same PE class."

And right after the voice said that, who was none other than Phyllis, Arthur and Helena looked at each other in more shock, panic, and embarrassment. Then Helena suddenly shoved, out of panic and instinct, her love away from her immediately, causing Arthur, who was just starting to come back into reality once again, to-

_Thud!_

"Oof!"

Arthur complained out loud as his back hit the ground once again. He held his back out of pain, since he was slouching by the way Helena held him by the collar for so long, but as he groaned a little an looked up a little without hesitation, Arthur had his eyes quickly on Helena. Helena scowled darkly at her love again, with her scowl shaking a little, and her face a bright hue of red.

"Who said you can get _close_ to me HairBoy?!" Helena exclaimed as she had a fist in her Arthur's face. Arthur still had his eyes on Helena in wonder and awe, not being able to process on what just happened now, and he was totally unfazed that Helena's clenched, with anger, fist was right in front of his surprising and wonderment red face.

The other guys, who were actually waiting for Arthur to get his backpack when he got done dealing with an angry Helena, looked at Arthur with mostly confusion, surprise, and a little bit of worry for their egg head like friend.

George then went up to his best friend and had a hand on Arthur's shoulder for support and a bit of comfort. "Arthur you… alright?" Arthur didn't respond as his alarming and wondering eyes were still fixated on Helena nonetheless. Helena smirked a bit at Arthur, for how hilarious and cute her EggHead looked right now, and yet she felt a bit of worry for her love.

But shaking off these feelings she had and before she walked off with Phyllis to their next class, Helena went up to Arthur, went down to where she had her hands on her knees, and said to Arthur, with no longer a flirty, but now an amusing and evil, expression, "But I will find out who the girl is EggHead. Even if you run and even hide from me, I _will_ find out."

Arthur's expression turned into an embarrassed and panic mix as he felt beads of sweat on his forehead again, his face an almost dark heated crimson. Helena's smirk grew a little more as she went off the ground and walked off with Phyllis to their next period.

The guys looked at Helena until she left, And right when she left the cafeteria, they all looked at Arthur with more worry and mostly confusion, confused on what just happened between him and Helena. "Well, were just… gonna go ok you guys?" Said Harry, who was wearing a light brown jocks jacket, blue shirt jeans, and, of course, hat, to George and Arthur, him and the other guys slowly walking away from the two best friends.

George turned his head to them and nodded in agreement. "Ok guys. I'll just..." George then looked back at Arthur as his best friend had his head down while barely having a sorta shaking hand covering his trembling mouth, his eyes going wide still. George and the rest of the teenage boys looked at their friend with more confusion and less worry.

George then sighed a bit as he turned back to the guys. "I'll just… _try_ to keep Arthur calm." Then after the guys left the cafeteria, saying their goodbyes to the two boys, George sighed a bit out of tiredness, a little exhausted that Arthur was acting so weird today, as he turned back to him, and said, "Arthur what the heck is goin' _on_ with you toda-? Whoa!"

Suddenly, George was cut off by his best friend. For Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his black leather jacket tightly and brought him close to his face of out panic, his entire expression on his fiery red face nothing but panicky and freaked out. "George what the _HECK_ just happened?!" Arthur yelled right in George's surprised face.

George looked at Arthur with now a _'I'm feeling weirded out.'_ and still surprised look mixed together as he slowly, and cautiously, considering his best friend was panicking really badly right now, took Arthur's hands off of his collar, and put his hands close to Arthur's chest, his heart still beating madly. "Uh… you were just _threatened_ by Alaraki…?" George asked with an uneased tone, still feeling weirded out by his best friend acting this way.

Arthur realized on what he said and immediately shut his mouth, while covering it with both his hands instantly, his face was a bit darker shade of red, and turned his body to the side. George looked at Arthur with suspicion, curious on what the heck what was going on with him now.

"Arthur… you _positive_ you're ok? I've… never seen you act like this before in my life." George said to Arthur. Arthur tried to calm himself down as he started to take deep breaths and tried to breathe calmly. After a few deep breaths, Arthur started to feel calm and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and Helena.

When Helena went really close to Arthur, their faces were so close, and for the fact that their lips were just a few _inches_ away! And when they looked at each other in awe, when they locked eyes, Arthur just… he couldn't look away from Helena's beautiful eyes. They were so blue and had sparkles, Arthur couldn't help but stare into Helena's gorgeous eyes.

And… when they went closer, Arthur wasn't sure if Helena moved a bit closer to him, while she was in awe when she locked eyes with him, or not. Arthur knew what he saw, but he kinda had a feeling that it was just his imagination getting to him like always for years. And when him and Helena were… a-about to kiss, Arthur was so lost by everything about Helena.

How she can be rough and blustery on the outside, and yet, he can't help but think of something else. Helena being sweet and kind on the inside. Wait… her being sweet and… kind…? Helena being like that, she would _kill_ herself if she acted like that! And yet, she's never shown sweetness and, actually _did_ show a bit of, kindness in her life.

Arthur just wanted Helena to at least show her true colors and self! At least once. And even if she wanted to do that, then Helena had to do something to show it…! Like in… an action… somehow. But… how would she… show it though…? Well, a great act of kindness could wo-. No, no that wouldn't work! She's _Helena_ for crying out loud!

It's gotta be something kind yet reasonable! Nice yet unbecoming! Soft yet tough! It's gotta be _Helena's_ way! But… what has she done to, if not almost, prove it? All the things Helena's done over the years, Arthur thought that Helena helping him out was a kind thing to do, but he had a feeling that those problem solving cases weren't good enough! And mostly, there was something that Helena did kind and sweet worthy all together! Arthur just knew it in his gu-!

Then suddenly, Arthur remembered. He remembered… something that Helena did, well almost did anyway, kind and also sweet worthy. I-It was… when her and Arthur were… about to kiss. Arthur did know that it wasn't actually a simple act of kindness, but… he had another feeling that… it will be… sweet. That the kiss will be… really sweet.

When Helena was close to him, her expression was… actually beautiful. With her eyes fully closed, her, almost crimson, red blush growing on Helena's face with heat and color, and her heart beating like a jackhammer against Arthur's chest as her lips were puckered very slightly and just a milimeter away from Arthur's lips.

Helena looked so… when Helena had that one rare of an expression, _especially_ with her having her makeup on,... she…she looked so…s-so… gorgeous, and… Arthur just… he just wanted to…t-to literally _kiss_ Hele-...!

"Arthur for cryin out loud, would you _snap_ out of it...?!"

George sorta yelled, as he was shaking his best friend on the shoulders with an annoyed and angry mixed look, and George looked like he was about to just slap the heck out of his best friend out of his delirious and slurry state.

Arthur, who had a goofy smile on his lips, was red to the face, and was slouching slightly by what he thought about Helena in his physical and facial condition, got out of his ridiculous state, and looked at George with a bit of surprise in his green eyes.

George groaned and growled a bit in annoyance as he let go of Arthur's shoulders and started to rub his temples together, trying to keep his cool with his best friend. "Arthur dude, you have _got_ to get a freaking grip on yourself or sometime later, you may just _pass_ the heck out because of this girl!" George exclaimed a bit as he continued to calm down.

Arthur instantly blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously while scratching the back of his brown yet golden dyed head. "Sorry George. I-I just-." "Look man,..." George started, interrupting Arthur, and not even wanting to hear him right now. "... if this crush is _that_ serious, then you gotta tell me who the chick is so we can just solve this problem already alright?"

He asked Arthur as George had a hand on his best friend's shoulder for comfort and support. Arthur blushed more as he looked down to the ground in thought. _'I…I guess I… DO like like Helena. I can't deny it, I guess I do feel that way for her now… but should I tell George?'_

Should Arthur tell hs best friend? I mean, him and George knew each other for years since in toddler years and they both kinda knew Helena for years too, but since elementary. So I guess George will be shocked that his best friend was crushing on his own _bully_ this whole time.

But right now, it wasn't a good time to tell George. Because one, Arthur was still surprised that he just now admitted of him like liking Helena. Two, George may laugh at him or not believe him or something just as terrible when Arthur tells him. And three, mostly important, Arthur needed to save his school first than to do deal with this situation with him crushing on Helena-.

"Arthur, if you keep on going to dream girl heaven, then I just may smack you across the face to get you out of it! But yeah no, who's the chick dude?" George asked, getting Arthur out of his train of thought, as he looked at George with a bit of surprise.

He then cleared his throat as Arthur responded back, while trying not let his train of thought keep running. "Uh George? Is it alright if I can tell you some other time? Right now isn't, well, a good idea." George rolled his eyes at his best with a sigh. "Alright man. But if you dodge my question again when you save our school and whatever else, I'll literally _smack_ you across the face!"

Arthur let out a few chuckles at George's answer. "If you say so George." Then after Arthur said what he said to George, the two teenage boys started walking to their same English class, while they were going over and planning on what Arthur will do to save their school.

* * *

**And there you have it everyone! Now I know what your all thinking, 'Mel, didn't you say that you'll be writing once you get your school laptop?'. Well, yeah I said that. Until I Bum bum BUUUUM! I got my very own laptop! Now I finally can do my stories on my laptop without getting distracted from doing my school work on my school laptop! :D**

**But putting that aside, what did you all think of the story so far? Again good or bad? Let me know in a review and/or message! I obviously don't own Hey Arnold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett. And by the time you all read this, I am either still on summer vacation, which is most likely, or already started school for my senior year! ^W^**

**Melody out! :) ;) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's Melody here! And of course, I'm back with another chapter! Now this chpater, all of you will LOVE I bet! Because, well, you all will get what I men whn you all read it! BECAUSE AHHHHHHH! MY GOD ITS SO PRECIOOOOOUUUUUUUSSS! \\(^W^)/ … *ahem* Anyway, I hope like this chapter as much as I did making it! ^W^**

**You all now the shtick, I don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mystery Girl

While Helena and Phyllis were walking to their PE class after they left the cafeteria and the other boys, Phyllis spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Um Helena? What happened back there? Between you and… 'brownie'?"

Helena felt her cheeks grow a bit warmer and showed a little bit of hue of red, at the question from her best friend, and at the mention of her EggHead. But trying to keep her cool by the question, Helena responded back to Phyllis with a calming tone.

"I just… wanted to know who the Hair Boy's crushing on this time that's all." She said simple and cooly as Helena crossed her arms against her chest while narrowing her sorta half lidded light blue eyes away from Phyllis, again, trying to act calm and collected.

Phyllis noticed her actions as she smiled at her tall best friend with understanding, since she's practically known Helena her whole life really. "Helena, I know how you get when you hear that Arthur is like liking another girl, but I never seen you get close to him, physically, to just figure it out. You can tell me." Helena eyed Phyllis with one side of her unibrow parting in confusion, but her eyes were filled with a little bit of surprise.

But then Helena had her arms back to her side while slouching a bit and sighed and groan a little in defeat and mostly in annoyance, knowing that Phyllis will just continued on asking, and mostly, bug or guess on what happened between her and her love.

"I uh… may or may not have… used this little trick on the guy, like uh… _flirting_ and _sweet talking_ with him and acting… kinda _sweet_ to the EggHead in some way… you know...? Hehe..." Helena couldn't help but let out a sheepish and a bit of amusing chuckle mixed with a small embarrassed grin as she scratched her left, while blushing a little more, cheek.

Phyllis looked at her best friend with slight surprise with her mouth slightly gaped, her and Helena continuing to walk to their PE class. "Did you _really…?!_" She asked out of astonishment, still looking at Helena with stun.

Helena felt her cheeks grow a bit more of a heated red as she still tried to keep her cool in the hallway filled with other fellow classmates."Yep. Sure did." She quickly responded back to Phyllis. Then the small Japanese girl giggled a tiny bit at Helena's answer while covering her mouth a bit. "Well, that's pretty unexpected of you Helena. Hehe, why would you do that?"

Her best friend blushed a bit more. Helena rolled her eyes a little to the side at Phyllis's question while she had on a slightly annoyed scowl. "I just-! Well, I just thought that…-! That this crush…!" Helena sighed once again while scowling more, her thin unibrow furrowing once again like always with annoyance, and having her right hand rubbing the bridge of her nose, the left holding the bottom of the right hand's elbow.

"It's just when brownie was acting so weird since the whole morning, I thought it was because he knows about the news of our school being torn down by some ridiculous company or whatever. But no. It was because of yet _another_ girl! But..."

Helena looked down to the tile floor with an annoyed, and yet with a hint of grief mixed in, expression, with her blue medium long sleeved arms crossed once again, and her and Phyllis continuing to walk down the hallway to their class.

"...But what if this crush… is _that_ serious Phys…? I mean, what if this time, brownie just can't get over this girl...?" Helena asked Phyllis with mostly irritation, but a hint of broken-hearted, continuing to walk and look down to the floor of the hallway her and Phyllis were in.

Phyllis looked at Helena with concern. But then she smiled reassuringly at her. "Helena, none of that won't happen ok? Because I know you'll find out who the girl is. Remember that time you helped Arthur out with that mysterious and fake Cecille who was supposed to be Arthur's Valentine and who was his pen pal from France a few years ago?"

Helena felt her body frozen a bit as she stopped walking with Phyllis, her expression turning into a surprised and shocked one. Phyllis looked at Helena with concern, but mostly with confusion, curious on what's going on with her best friend. "Helena? Are you ok?" She asked.

Helena remembered that memory and yet… another memory. Those two special memories that she'll never forget for the rest of her young life. The memory of her being the fake Cecille and of being Arthur's date, and the memory when she… sang and danced with him on that stage in the auditorium. But those two memories had one thing and only one thing in common. It was how… Helena showed her true self to her love and how… Arthur _like liked_ her real self…

* * *

_Flashback to 4 years ago…_

_Back into E.C. 106 Junior High, Valentines Day was in the air as kids 6th through 8th were talking and laughing with one another, wondering and asking on what they'll be doing for this hearts and chocolates holiday._

_In a certain classroom full of 7th graders, a preteen Arthur Goodman was writing something down in a red heart-shaped paper with a small smile, having his left hand against his cheek while the right continued to write down._

_Then as a preteen Helena walked inside the classroom, she's see's her love, she now calls Arthur that since she did love him secretly now, writing some stuff down on a red paper. Trying to look tough and mean as usual because of her bully reputation, Helena stomped closer to Arthur with a her usual scowl she gives everyone around her._

_And when Helena past Arthur, to just get to her desk that was just behind her love, and to just to take a quick look on what Arthur was writing about, she felt her heart stop. But nonetheless, Helena then sat down in her desk. What her love was writing about, or specifically WHO he was writing about, Arthur was writing about Laila!_

_Laila was a new student that first moved into Woodstock last month from Tennessee. She had black hair with short straight bangs, her hair was tied back into a low french braid, her dress was a light red with light red flatts to go along with her dress, her skin was a Porcelain color, and her eyes were a hue of light brown._

_As Helena continued to look, and trying not to stare, at her love, she then see's, out of the corner of her right eye, Laila walking inside the classroom, holding a few books and with 'Little Miss Flawless' having her cheerful smile she always has. Helena's scowl grew and she started to growl a little at the black haired girl walking inside, but she still had her eyes of Arthur though._

_"Laila? Arthur's making a Valentine for Laila McShores? She's nothing but a stuck-up braid wearing, smiley face, red clothing, annoying Little Miss Flawless! Thinking that she's nothing but SO perfect and everything else!" Helena grumbled to herself as she laid her head on her crossed arms, that were against her desk while narrowing her eyes a little at Arthur and a young preteen George, who was getting out supplies for a certain Japanese American girl in the class._

_Well right about now, Helena would at least TRY to make a Valentines Day card for her love, using all of the inspiration, and creativity she had, to put into her words or more of a romantic love poem, into her card. But having so much of a bully and mean girl reputation has its flaws._

_Such as being nice and everything else positive or likable you would at least try to show to other people, having so much friends, being liked instantly when people meet you, and of course giving gifts, such as Valentines, to someone you love. Plus, Helena would have trouble nonstop anyway on what to say in the card, if even if she DID try to make a Valentine for Arthur. Trust me, having to do that for a few years so many times, Helena given up trying to do that again._

_Anyway, as Laila, and the last of the 7th graders, walked inside the classroom, and taking their seats while talking and laughing with one another, Mrs. Slovac walked up to the front of the classroom with her usual kind smile she gives to her students. But the 32 year old woman had a small pink box in her hands._

_The lady wore a light yellow dress with flowers on the end of the dress, light yellows low heels to match, she had her light brown hair up in a neat bun, her skin was a light tan color, her eyes were a dark brown, and around her bun was light pink hearts on the red hair tie she wore._

_"Good morning everyone!" She started gleefully, still holding the small box by the handles. "I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentine's Day! Now, while you all are working on your Valentines, I'll hand out the latest letters from your overseas pen pals!"_

_While Mrs. Slovac was handing out letters to each of the students, Helena sighed and groaned a bit while rolled her eyes a little, getting bored already. And yet she couldn't but feel a little left out, thinking that she'll never get any amazing gifts from anyone on Valentine's Day._

_I mean, Rhodelia already got a brand new fashionable green scarf from Alaska from her pen pal, Harry got a box of chocolates from his pen pal from Russia, Sib got new shoes from Italy, and Phyllis even got a new Japanese backpack chain, that had a few clay made and gloss covered Japanese food and animals on it, from of course, part of her nationality, Japan. Was there at least someone out there who would give Helena a gift? Even a small one?_

_Helena sighed out with a bit of sadness, but mostly in irritation and jealousy while grumbly saying out loud to herself again, "I never get fancy shmancy presents from MY pen pal. Even if I HAD one anyway." But then she heard from her adorable EggHead, who was talking to his best friend Curly Hair Boy as always,_

_"And I'll say in the card, 'Laila, I've always admired you for a while now since you moved here. Your beautiful, smart, and everything else a girl has. And now, I really want to get to know you better. Please meet me at Chez Pierre for dinner. Sincerely Anonymous' So how's that sound? Does it sound good?" Arthur asked George._

_George shook his head a bit while humming at his best friend with half a smirk. "You are a brave kid Arthur. Setting up a fancy date for you and Laila. But no offense, I get the feeling she doesn't feel the same way you do dude." Arthur eyed George with surprise. "What? No way! I know she like likes me! Laila just… has to get to know me better that's all."_

_His best friend sighed a bit while rolling his eyes a little at Arthur. "Whatever you say Arthur." Arthur looked back at his card as he continued to write down onto the paper. But then he, George, and Helena, who was hearing the entire conversation but not the ending after her love mentioned Laila, heard from their teacher, her talking to Arthur, "Oh and Arthur! Here's another letter from your friend Cecille in Paris!" Helena perked up a bit from her desk at the mention of Paris, her old home, and yet… Helena couldn't help but feel like… she knew that particular name from somewhere. But whe-?_

_BRRIIIIIING!_

_But before Arthur could get the letter from his teacher, the bell rang, meaning for the 7th graders and half of the 6th graders to go and have free time. "Alright everyone! We'll give the rest of these right after recess!"_

_And after everyone else left the classroom to go outside, Helena sat down at a bench and started to think. 'Huh. Never knew that this Cecille girl was from Paris. And she oddly sounds familiar too. But how am I going to stop from that Cecille AND Laila from getting into Arthur's life? I mean, the EggHead's already over heels with Laila McShores. And what's even worse, another girl is in Arthur's life!' As Helena was thinking her thought, she looked over to a bench to see Laia sitting while reading the Valentines Day cards she got._

_But then Helena sees in sorta disbelief that Arthur was sneaking behind Laila and putting his card onto the pile with a small smile, him now walking away, and going back to playing with George. Laila picked up the next card, that was Arthur's of course, that was on the pile. She began to read as her smile started to grow more and more while she continued to read._

_Helena growled a bit in frustration and anger at Laila's reaction to the card while she was reading. But then Helena sighed through her mouth as she had her hands on the bottom of her chin in grief, thinking to herself out loud, "How can I show my true feelings for Arthur? How can I make the EggHead see me for I really am? How can I show him that je l'aime?"_

_Helena had her eyes closed with concern and passion while her clenched hands were against her chest. But then she had her eyes open with surprise. "Huh. That's pretty good. I should write that down." Then Helena sighed once again. "There's no time for songwriting Helena. How can I show Arthur how I feel and how can I show him who I really am?"_

_The young preteen girl then started to think. And she thought and she thought and she thought. Until she gasped and smiled a bit at an idea she came up with. After a few minutes of sneaking around, Helena successfully made it into her classroom and sneakily went to the letters in the box. Helena started to go over them, her finding a certain letter._

_"Bingo!" Helena said out loud to herself as she had Arthur's pen pal letter in her hand. She then went to her desk to sit, opened the letter, and started to read through it. "'Dear Arthur, how are you? I'm fine. Everything is… magnifique in France'?" Helena sighed a bit and said out loud. "Yeah yeah yeah. Who the heck cares? Now,..."_

_Helena then grabbed a pencil from her desk and said to write down the words for her plan on how to show Arthur her true self. "... time to initiate my masterly plan! 'P.S., I am flying out to visit you this Valentines Day for one night only. Yes, that's right, one night only.'"_

_Helena sighed as she thought of the date with a smile. She can see it already. Arthur in a handsome tux, her in a beautiful outfit and different appearance, both of them having the best time of their lives, and- "Oh come on! I want to be more than just pen pals! I want to speak and sing out of my deep desire for you my dear, my prince, my love!"_

_She sighed again, only this time added a bit of a scoff into it, as Helena shook her head and continued to write down onto the letter. "Yeah as if I'm writing that mushy garbage! Gotta keep it subtle and calm. 'I got something very important to tell you. Please come alone and don't make any other plans. Meet me at…'" Then Helena paused her writing._

_"... it's some kind of french restaurant. What's the name of the place again? Chez… Paris yeah that's the place. 'Chez Paris.'" Helena finished saying out, and also writing it down of course, as she put down her pencil and held up the paper with a smile, proud of her work. "Perfect!"_

_And as Helena put the letter back in it's envelope and before she could put it back into the box, she quickly grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed a creamy smell onto the envelope, just wanting to add a final yet pretty touch to the envelope for her love and only her love._

_Helena put the envelope back into the box as she left the classroom and went back to the playground. Helena then sat down back on the bench she was on a few minutes ago and started to think on what she'll do for her 'date' with Arthur tonight._

* * *

_As Helena walked up to her house, after walking from her school since school was over a few minutes ago, she went inside, and started to head to her room up the stairs. And when Helena went to her bedroom, she started to go through a few recordings her Grandma Hilda gave to her from France back when she was only 7._

_Helena put in a cd for french speaking 101 through a cd recording she got from also her Grandma. As the cd started to play, Helena started looking through her closet for some clothes. "Ok I gotta wear something that'll make me look french. Even though I'm already PART french."_

_Then after she said that out loud her, again, Helena started to look into the mirror a few times while having one different outfit in front of her, to see if it'll look good on her or not. Meanwhile, she started to repeat some sayings in french right after the guy on the cd translates it and repeats it, but in french. After a few times of looking over mostly shirts and skirts hanged together and dresses, Helena found a dress that she kinda liked._

_It was short to the point it was below the knees, has a pink veil layer on the bottom of the dress, has long sleeves to the point it ended at the elbows, and it had pink, dark blue, and gold shiny roses stitched at the end of the bottom of the dress. "Huh. This might do the trick!" Helena said out of amazement with an impressed smirk as she gently put the dress onto her pink bed._

_Helena then had a hand on her hip and the other under her chin while her thin unibrow furrowed with concentration, thinking on what to do next for tonight. "Hmmm… we'll I already got the dress. All I need to do now is to do something with the hair and appearance. But what?"_

_Then Helena had another idea. As she went to her older sister's bedroom, since Olivia was 19 years old now and in another country helping out Africans or something with water, Helena went into her Olivia's closet, and started to go through the shoes Olivia's kept over the years._

_After a few minutes of going over shoes, Helena's found a pair of Blue Leatherette Round Toe T-Strap Heels that were just her size. Helena smiled instantly at the shoes as she quickly went through Olivia's drawers to see if she kept any teenage magazines around._

_After yet another few minutes, Helena found a teenage magazine for different hairstyles for dates, and started to go through the magazine. Again, after a few minutes of going over different hairstyles, Helena's found a hair sided style that she also liked. The hair was curly, wavy, down, and the model had curls in front of her ear._

_Helena smiled more at the hairstyle as she quickly grabbed the magazine and shoes, plus grabbed Olivia's makeup kit, went to her bedroom, grabbed her dress, the cd recorder, a pretty old white purse with a long strap that her, of course, Grandma Hilda gave her for the future a few years back in Paris, and went straight to the bathroom to now officially get ready for her 'date' with her love while Helena continued to learn how to speak french through the cd recorder._

* * *

_After at least an hour and a half of getting ready, Helena had on her dress and shoes as she was now face to face with the bathroom mirror while she put on makeup, starting off with mascara, and speaking to herself out loud once again. "Hehe, my plan is coming together now! Not only am I stealing my love Arthur from that stupid Little Miss Flawless Laila McWorst,..."_

_Helena then paused as she started to put on reddish pink colored lipstick and a strawberry watermelon flavored lip gloss for shine and flavor. She then stood straight while he continued to talk. "... I FINALLY get to express and show my true feelings and self to that adorable EggHead! And the best part is,..."_

_Helena started to go back to her bedroom and took a look at herself in her long length mirror. The light blue dress was beautiful on her, it wasn't too short nor too long, the outfit around her torso wasn't too tight or too loose, and the shoes went perfectly with her dress._

_For her makeup, Helena had on light mascara, very little blue eyeshadow, and earlier, she had on reddish pink colored lipstick and a strawberry watermelon flavor lip gloss for shine and flavor of course. And finally for Helena's hair, it was brushed to the side, she tried to make it curly like in the hairstyle she picked out from earlier, but instead, it was wavy, and it covered half of her face._

_Helena then pulled back the part of her hair that was covering half of her face and now, Helena looked like she had bangs, since she really does have bangs but hides them out in public, as her pink bow was at the top of them. And that made even more beautiful! Helena smiled more at her reflection, proud and impressed with herself on how good she did with her appearance._

_"... there will be no risk involved whatsoever! And plus, Arthur won't even know for a simple fact that it'll be me! All he will see is Cecille and not Helena G. Alaraki, his bully, and tormentor! Such an awesome plan that I, myself, came up with!"_

_But before Helena could leave for her 'date' with Arthur, she went into Olivia's bedroom again and grabbed a perfume bottle that says, "Warm Vanilla Sugar". She then went back to her room and sprayed the perfume bottle all over herself, meaning both front sides of her neck, on top of her head, and onto her torso, wanting to look AND smell good for her love at their 'date' tonight._

_After a few minutes of spraying all over herself, Helena then leaned over to the mirror, and started to do a few poses with the impressed smirk on her lips, just to see if she actually did look good with the dress on. After a few seconds of doing random poses, Helena had her hands on her hips with amazement. "Nothing will go wrong now!"_

* * *

_As nighttime came to Woodstock, the stars were out, the full moon was shining in the night sky upon the city, and Helena started walking to Chez Paris with a confident self, feeling brave about tonight with her 'date' with Arthur._

_But as she continued to walk to the french restaurant however, she sees George sitting at the bench with a newspaper in his hands, look liking he was trying to hide in plain sight. Helena looked at Curly Hair Boy with confusion, wondering on why he was here of all places._

_But trying not to think about it too much on why George was here, Helena started to walk into Chez Paris. And when she went up inside, Helena look around and sees her love at a table near a window that was just right outside._

_Helena sighed lovingly a bit at the adorable yet handsome sight of Arthur being in a black tux and a red tie. Then her love started to look around, indicating on where 'Cecille' was. Helena got out of her trance of Arthur being in a tux as she started to fix her dress and hair a little._

_She sighed, trying to get herself ready to introduce herself as Cecille, as Helena walked to where Arthur could see her, and said to him in a sweet voice, "Bonjour Arthur." Helena then giggled a bit as she had both of her hands on her hips, trying to look beautiful for Arthur._

_Arthur looked up and his cheeks turned a slight red while his expression turned to surprise and an awe mix at Cecile being here. But then he cleared his throat a bit as he said to Cecille, "Hi Cecille." Helena smiled more at her love's reaction as she waved at him. 'Hehe. Already got here and the EggHead is already gawking at me for my brilliant disgui-' "Oof!"_

_Suddenly, Helena felt herself going down to the ground as she slipped by her walking in a certain way in her heels, her still trying to look beautiful for Arthur. Arthur looked at Cecille with surprise as he quickly went to help Cecille up. As he grabbed one of Cecille's arms to put it around his neck, Cecille looked at him with surprise as she felt herself getting up by Arthur._

_And right after Arthur gently put Cecille at her seat and went back to his seat, Helena had a hand over her other one, feeling a little surprised and awestruck that Arthur would just help and kinda carry her to her seat at their table like that._

_And as Arthur sat down to his seat, he looked at Cecille, and said to her, "It's great to finally meet you Cecille. But..." Then Arthur paused his words as he started to look at Cecille with confusion in his emerald green eyes._

_Helena looked at Arthur with surprise in her light blue eyes as she said to her love, trying to calm herself down a bit, "But what?" She asked Arthur. "... you don't look anything like the way you described in your letters." Arthur said as he looked at Cecille with confusion now._

_'Cecille' gulped a bit as she quickly said with a small nervous smile, "Oh I-I don't? Oh uh I mean uh hehe I just thought you wouldn't like… blondes or something you know? Hehe..." Helena laughed a little nervously as she crossed her arms on the table._

_Arthur looked at Cecille with now surprise. "Your accent! It's so… well, it's American." Helena looked at Arthur with mild surprise as she quickly said to her love, "Oh! Uh… merci! Hehe..." Helena nervously laughed again as she looked at Arthur with a patient look and smile, waiting for her love to respond or at least speak._

_But after a few minutes of the two preteens staring at one another, 'Cecille' asked Arthur with a surprised yet panic look, feeling that way if Arthur actually knew who she was or not. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just..." Arthur started. "... there's something about you Cecille. Like I… know and seen you from somewhere. You just look… familiar to me."_

_Helena had on a shock and panic expression as she quickly hid herself with the tablecloth while talking nervously. "That's crazy! We never met a-and we even seen each other before!" "Cecille I meant… from you letters." Arthur said to 'Cecille'._

_Helena eyes widened a bit as she quickly let go of the tablecloth and said to Arthur with a nervous smile, "Oh right! My letters. Hehe..." Helena laughed nervously again as her and Arthur looked at each other again for a few more seconds._

_"So, tell me about your life in France! What's it like over there?" Arthur asked Cecille with a kind and patient smile. Helena smiled a bit at the question as she began to answer her love's question while playing with her fork a little on her side of the table. But while she was talking however, Helena kinda… really wanted to share with someone she cared about so much, like Arthur, about her wonderful home. The home she loved and missed so much in her heart._

_"Oh! Well Arthur, Paris is quite a city! It's really big, beautiful of course, busy as always, and there's a whole bunch of fun stuff to do there! Oh and like at my Grandma's house in the upper part of the city, she's an amazing inventor, has her own basement for her inventions and other things, she makes the best treats, and-."_

_"But I thought your Grandma lived on a farm in the mountains." Arthur said, cutting Cecile off. Helena suddenly let go of her fork as it fell on the table with a small thump! against it. "A-A farm? Oh oui oui! On her farm in the mountains. I uh guess I was just talking about her being used to live in the city is all." Trying to change the subject, Helena asked, "Well, enough about me, let's talk about you! How's your school Arthur?" She asked._

_"It's going pretty good I guess." Then suddenly, their waiter came up to their table and started to ask for their orders. "I would like… Ratatouille please?" Arthur said to the waiter. "Excellent choice mersiour. And for you mademoiselle?" 'Cecille' then cleared her throat as she said to her waiter, "Yes. I would like to have the uh… Langue De Boeuf please?"_

_"Very well Mademoiselle. The young lady has a very refined taste." The french waiter said with an impressed tone as he walked away from the table with both of the menus in hand. "So, what did you order exactly?" Arthur asked Cecille. "Oh you know, I kinda forget how to say it in English. We have it all the time back at home." "Sounds great."_

_"So Arthur!" Helena started, wanting to talk about a different subject. "What I uh... wanted to tell you is how very different you seem from YOUR letters! And your head seems so… distinctively shaped! Like an… EGG even am I right?" Helena asked her love as she had her intertwined hands were under her chin while looking at Arthur with a smile and a almost half lidded gaze._

_"Um..." Arthur said as he started to get up from his seat. Helena looked at him with confusion, curious on why he was getting up. "... would you excuse me for a minute? I-I have to go to the uh-" "Ah! Oui oui?" Helena said simply. "E-Exactly Cecille. Be right back!"_

_And as Arthur left, Helena sighed and slumped in her seat tiredly, a little tired, but mostly relieved, Arthur didn't recognized her so far in their 'date'. But then the young preteen girl sighed again as she sat up straight in her seat, fixed her hair a bit, and said to herself, pretending she was talking to Arthur, "Arthur, I have to tell you..."_

_But then Helena paused as she said, "I love… I-I liked…! I'm in um… I'm in like..." She then imagined Arthur sitting in front of her with him patiently smiling at her. "I'm deeply in like…!" Helena groaned a bit as she cleared her throat and began to speak again._

_"I love… I'm deeply in like…! Oh jeez! I'm NEVER going to say it!" Helena exclaimed as she held her head with a bit of stress. "Ok ok ok! Calm yourself down Helena girl! You just gotta tell Arthur that you love him that's all! It's that simple. But how?" Helena then started to think with a worried look while playing with the tablecloth a little, thinking on how to say to Arthur that she-._

_"Sorry it took a bit. The line for the bathroom was pretty long." Helena instantly smiled at Arthur now sitting down in front of her. "So Arthur, is there… anyone that you especially like like? Like in your classroom even. Perhaps a um… oh! A smart, funny, BEAUTIFUL girl?" She asked._

_"A girl?" Arthur said to Cecille as he was silent for a few seconds. But after a few moments of silence from him, "Well hehe, there's this one girl, named Helena." Helena perked up and gasped a bit at her name being mentioned. "Uh yeah? What about her that you notice? Notice especially though." Then looked like her love was thinking some more, while look liking going through a few of his memories, "Well um, she kinda… annoys me sometimes."_

_"Oh. Uh yeah? What else?" Helena said dully to Arthur, having a hand under her chin and her elbow on the table, as she started to feel a little bummed out and even a little more annoyed by Arthur talking this way about her. "Well, she can also be pretty mean with me and everyone else, but especially to me. Like call me names, do pranks and tricks on me, and etc etc. I just don't know why she annoys and bullies me so much and-"_

_"Maybe cuz for the simple FACT that she li-!" Suddenly, Helena spoke out loud with an angry look and scowl, looked like she was about to stand up from her chair. But as she was about to say that she bullies Arthur mostly was because of her like liking him, Helena stopped herself by shutting her mouth immediately before she could almost reveal herself to her love._

_Arthur looked at Cecille with surprise and yet curiousness, looking like he was curious on why Cecille got so angry all of the sudden and at what Cecille was about to say. 'Cecille' then cleared her throat a bit again and spoke up to Arthur. "Uh I mean, what I mean to say is, perhaps there's a special reason why this girl annoys and bullies you so much. Maybe just… deep down, you kinda like her. Even a smidge?"_

_The young preteen boy looked at Cecille's question with surprise. But then he said, after at least a minute or so of thinking, and looked like he was going through more memories, "Well, deep down, if I can be totally honest right now, I have to say that Helena… is well, one of my friends." Helena looked at Arthur with surprise in her eyes as she felt her breathing stop suddenly._

_"R...Really…?" She barely breathed out to Arthur. "Well, yeah. I mean, I know I said that she annoys me. But just because I don't like the things Helena does to me and everyone else, that doesn't mean I hate her. I consider her one of my friends. I've ALWAYS have." Arthur finished with a small smile while looking down to the table with a almost half lidded gaze._

_But then as Arthur looked up, he sees Cecille having a goofy smile and she was smiling a lot to herself as her cheeks were a bit red with warmth. "Um Cecille?" Arthur said. Helena blinked and cleared her throat a bit, trying not to get so lost by the words her love said to her face._

_"O-Oh uh sorry Arthur. I was just lost in thought." But as she sighed and looked straight at Arthur with a serious yet pleading look, Helena said, "Look, Arthur. There's something really important that I really need to tell you. It's that I… I-I…-!" Suddenly, their waiter came to their table with both of their food on a single silver oval tray._

_As the food was set in front of them, Arthur and 'Cecille' smiled at their food. But as Cecille started to eat a piece of it while humming a little in delight and surprise, her and her love's waiter said, "Well now, none of our young customers never eat and love our Beef Tongue before."_

_And right after the waiter said that, Helena stopped eating, she immediately dropped her fork on the plate from her shaking right hand, and covered her mouth with her left in total disgust on the realization on what she was eating._

_Instantly, 'Cecille' got up from her seat, from her and Arthur's table, and ran for the girls bathroom while pushing people and mostly waiters out of her way, saying out loud, but muffled by both of her hands, in disgust of course, "Beef Tongue?!"_

_Right after Helena ran to one of the empty stalls, she immediately threw up into the toilet. 'Why the heck didn't I just chose what the EggHead picked?! Freaking Ratatouille sounded WAY better than stupid Beef Tongue! I'd rather eat circle shaped steamed Vegetables than that trash!'_

_While Helena continued to throw up for a few more minutes, she sighed in relief and yet shuddered in disgust, glad that her vomiting was over with, and yet revolted that she felt not eating anything else after tonight. And when Helena went to the mirror to see if she messed any of her make up up, the only thing that was really messed up was her hair._

_It looked fine how she put it ever since Helena left for her date, but the only thing that was out of place her fake bangs part. Helena knew she had bangs for like forever, long ones too, but right now, staring at her reflection in the mirror, this look actually looked good on Helena, even the long bangs WERE covering half of her face, but mostly her left eye._

_Helena hummed a bit in impressiveness again at the way she looked. But now remembering that Arthur was waiting for her out there, Helena started to walk back to her table. But feeling a little sick to her stomach now, Helena grabbed a paper towel next to the entrance/exit of the girls bathroom, and started to wipe any throw up on her mouth._

_But as Helena sat down groggily and yet normally, trying not to look too sick in front of Arthur, she looked up to see what Arthur was going to say or what his expression looked li-. "Huh?" Suddenly heard from Helena. For she saw that Arthur wasn't there in his seat!_

_Helena then started to look around for any sign of her love, wondering on where Arthur could be in the restaurant. 'Where the heck could he be…? Did he-? ...No, no he wouldn't do that. Arthur wouldn't just leave me here! He wouldn't…! ...But… what if I… scared him off…? I mean, first I freaked out in front of him, I yelled at the guy, and I almost threw up in front of him. I… think he'd actually… DID leave me here… it's… it's all my fault…!'_

_"I-I freaking blew it!" Helena said out loud as she grabbed her napkin with a scowl and threw it onto her food she ordered with hurt and slight anger with herself. But as she was about to start walking to the entrance of the french restaurant to leave, while she was about to grab her stuff, Helena then sees Arthur suddenly there in front of her, only a few feet away, and he looked like he just ran here into the french restaurant too._

_The two kids now looked at each other with surprise, none of them speaking first. But the first thing that Helena noticed about Arthur was that he was holding a boutique of roses in one hand. She now stared at the flowers with even more surprise, but awestruck in her eyes, while her cheeks grew with a bit of red and heat again like earlier. Arthur noticed her staring at them as he grinned a little sheepishly while offering the roses to her, walking up to her too._

_"Here Cecille. For you." Arthur simply and sweetly said to her. 'Cecille' looked down at the flowers in her hand and smiled a tiny bit, blushing a little more. But not trying to get distracted by the roses, Helena said to Arthur with now a small frown on her lips, both of them now taking their seats at their table, "I thought you left or something."_

_"Um… no." Arthur said while looking away from Cecille, his arms crossed against the table, and his expression was a bit of an upset one. Helena instantly noticed his actions and show of emotion through his face. "Is there something wrong Arthur?" She asked her love with concern. "Oh. Um it's nothing Cecille. It's just that..."_

_Arthur paused a bit as he started to speak again. But while Arthur was speaking, he and Helena was listening romantic violin and piano music very slowly starting to play in the background. "... have you ever noticed that sometimes when you think you like like a person from far away, you find out that they don't feel the same way you do? Like when you get close to them."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Helena simply asked, having a hand on the middle of the table, the other laying over the lower part of it. "Well, there's this girl in my class, that I thought I like liked, but I just figured out that… she doesn't like like me back. She only thinks of me as a friend."_

_Helena had her thin unibrow furrowing and her mouth barely gaping in slight worry for Arthur, her now thinking that her love must've figured it out on his own earlier today of Laila not like liking him back. But finding the perfect words of encouragement for Arthur, "Well, maybe she's not the one for you then. Maybe the perfect girl you're searching for isn't someone you never even expect. After all though, there's always SOMEONE special and perfect out there for you."_

_Helena smiled reassuringly and sweetly at Arthur, hoping that her words would make her love feel better, at least a bit anyway. But the last words she said to Arthur, Helena… got all of it from her Grandma Hilda. Because before Helena and her family had to move away from France, her Grandma said those very words to her, sounding like she was hoping that her youngest granddaughter wouldn't be alone in the world with someone that loves and cares for her._

_Anyway, after 'Cecille' said that Arthur smiled a bit at her words, looking a little better and now relaxed instead of upset. "You know, I think your right Cecille. And… I'm really glad that you came to visit me tonight. I'm having a really great time having dinner with you, I never had so much fun with a girl before, and even… spending time with you especially makes me feel… pretty happy Cecille." Arthur said to her with his hands intertwining on the table while smiling a little at Cecille now, blushing just a tiny bit by admitting the middle and the last part of his words._

_"Oh you are? Me too. I'd never… had so much fun with a guy like you before either and… I wouldn't change it for the world." 'Cecille' smiled more at Arthur. But as she looked away from Arthur for a second or two, she looked back at him, gasped a little, had her eyes widened a bit, and smiled more. Because of this, Helena realized that now was the perfect time to confess to her love. "Arthur, there's something- I have to- I need to tell you something very important."_

_Helena then sat up and looked straight, her hand going a bit closer to Arthur's on the table, which he didn't seem to notice, and said to him, "Arthur, I have to tell you, I-I really like you… a lot. And I have to know. Do…Do you like me too?" She asked sweetly, with a sweet smile of course, as her hand was now in the middle of the table between her and Arthur._

_Arthur looked at Cecille in awe by her confession while blushing slightly more, looked down at his hand, and realized that his hand was close to Cecille's. Helena now waited for this moment. This moment that'll may or may not change her life, but she kinda hope that Arthur will like like her back after she showed her true colors to him all night._

_And as Arthur was about to put his hand over Helena's, he looked back at Cecille, and he said, "Um, would you excuse me for one last time? There's something else I have to… take care of." Then Arthur said that and left the restaurant once again._

_Helena smiled and blushed a bit to herself while having her left hand under her jaw for support, as she started thinking on how wonderful her and Arthur's romantic moment was. But as Helena stopped thinking, after at least a few minutes while she started to admire and nuzzle a bit of the boutique of roses from Arthur while blushing a bit more, of what happened between her and Arthur, she looked behind her to just look at the beautiful night for a bit until Arthur comes ba-._

_Gasp!_

_Suddenly Helena sees Arthur just outside Chez Paris as he was standing in front of another girl and looked like he was talking to her. The girl had a red dress with spaghetti straps. The girl was wearing red heels. The girl had on a french braid out of her black colored hair but it was rolled into a bun! And the girl's eyes were a light brown! The girl Helena knew was none other than-!_

_"Laila?!"_

_Said Helena out loud in disbelief, surprise, and mostly anger. She immediately started to scowl as Helena then started to grab her stuff by putting her purse on her shoulder, had the boutique in one hand, and started to head for the exit of Chez Paris. But as she began to walk however, her feet were now aching and hurting a bit by her walking in her heels all night._

_Helena started to growl a bit as she angrily took off her shoes. When she took off her shoes, Helena held the end of her shoes with her other free hand. And as she stomped right out of the restaurant, 'Cecille' yelled out, "Arthur! What the heck is going on here?!" She yelled at Arthur as Helena threw her heels hard on the ground, her free hand now on her hip._

_Arthur and Laila turned to see an angry 'Cecille' as Arthur quickly said, trying to calm her down, and while having his hands up to try and calm Cecille down, "Wait Cecille! You got it all wrong! I was supposed to have a date with you, but I had this plan set up, and-."_

_Then Helena cutted Arthur off as she pointed at Arthur with her index finger on his chest, poking him hard. "If there is ONE thing I HATE the most, is someone NOT being COMPLETELY honest about who they a-!"_

_"Wait a minute. I think I… know who you are…!" Said Laila, as she looked at 'Cecille' with curiousness in her eyes. Helena looked at Laila with surprise as she stopped yelling at Arthur. "Wait a sec, what do you mean by that?" She asked Laila, trying to stay calm otherwise._

_Then Laila started walking towards Cecille. "I'm just saying, you seem… oddly familiar to me." Helena now felt nervous as she began to sweat a little. She then turned her head away from the curious black haired girl. "I-I don't know WHAT the heck your talking abo-!"_

_"Excusez moi? I'm looking for a boy named Arthur?"_

_Then everyone stopped what they were doing as a girl, to Helena, she sounded very and weirdly familiar now, with a french accent as she was standing near the three preteens. The french girl had a dark blue school uniform, she had dark brown straight hair that was short above the shoulders, hazel eyes, and she was only a inch or two shorter than Helena._

_"Um I'M Arthur. Who are you?" Arthur asked curiously as he and the other two girls looked at this girl curiously. "I'm Cecille you silly! Surprise hehe!" Helena then looked at Cecille with shock as her jaw dropped a bit, gasping a little, and now fully realizing on who this girl was._

_She… Helena knew who this girl because Cecille was her old childhood friend! Back in kindergarten through third grade in Paris, Helena and Cecille were inseparable because of their few things in common, mostly how they love each other's differences and different interests, and how their parents were good friends too as much as them! But when Helena and her family had to move away, Helena and her family never got to say goodbye to Cecille and HER family._

_Anyway, "Your parents told me you were here so I just walked here from your home to look around and take in your beautiful and glorious city!" Then after the real Cecille got done talking, she sees the three beings just staring at her with different expressions on their faces._

_Arthur looked at Cecille with confusion, Laila had a confused yet a surprised mix, and finally, Helena, who was trying to calm herself down inside her mind, looked at her childhood best friend with a shocked and disbelieved expression._

_"Is something wrong Arthur? Don't you recognize me from the way I described myself in my letters?" She asked. "But wait! You can't be Cecille! Because SHE'S Cecile!" Arthur said to the french girl as he pointed at Helena. Helena started to sweat more, her plan now being rui-. "Wait Arthur, this isn't Cecille?" Said George as he walked up to the four kids his age, revealing that he was here the entire time to Laila and Cecille._

_Then all of the kids started asking questions to one another. And as everyone started asking questions and mostly talking, Cecille said to the fake Cecille, causing everyone to stop their talking all at once, "Wait a minute! I know you from somewhere!" Helena started to sweat more and more, hoping that Cecille won't say her name. But, "Do you really think that I don't recognize you through that silly, yet impressive and beautiful, disguise HELE- mmmph!"_

_Suddenly, Cecille was cut off by Helena, For Helena immediately went to her, covered her mouth with both of her hands, them dropping the rest of the stuff she held in her hands and arms, and said to Cecille, "CECILLE! Keep, your MO-!" But as Helena was gonna continue her angry and panicky words, she shut her mouth again by realizing that other people were here._

_Helena cleared her throat as she smiled nervously at George, Laila, and especially Arthur, while saying, "U-Um, we'll be right back everyone. Me and… my friend, need to talk for a bit." Then right after Helena announced that, she quickly dragged Cecille inside of Chez Paris, into the girls bathroom, left a confused Laila and George, and a confused yet bewildered Arthur._

_After Helena dragged a confused, but also amused, Cecille into the girls bathroom and made sure that no one else was in there with the two girls, Helena uncovered Cecille's mouth, and sighed triedly as she slid down against the smooth blue and white patterned tiled walls, exhausted after a night like this. And all Helena wanted to do was to tell Arthur that she-._

_"Helena!" Said Cecille as she quickly went to her best friend and hugged the life out of her. Helena complained out of surprise, and slight pain, by the surprised hug. Cecille was always the optimistic one out of the two girls after all. But nonetheless, Helena hugged Cecille back with a smile, the french brunette looked like, and definitely felt like, she was missing her best friend dearly too. "Hey Cecille. Been a while huh?" She asked._

_Cecille laughed a bit as she let go of Helena, now having her hands at the side. "It certainly has! Oh I've missed you so much my friend!" "Hehe, I've missed you too Cecille." Then after a few seconds of silence between the two preteens, Cecille then said to Helena, but with a sly one sided smirk, and a exciting look, "So…?" She asked._

_Helena parted a side of her eyebrow slightly, confused on where Cecille was getting at. "'So' what?" She said, still feeling confused on what's with the smirk and exciting eyes. Cecille started to giggle while barely having a hand covering her mouth. "So I didn't know you already had a BOYFRIEND here Helena! Hehehe!"_

_Cecille started to burst out into a giggle, but mostly laughter, fest in front of Helena. Helena looked at Cecille with surprise and embarrassment while her cheeks grew with color and heat at the word 'boyfriend' since she thought that Arthur was her boyfriend. But trying to keep her coolness, she said to the laughing french girl, "He is NOT my boyfriend Cecille."_

_But as Helena said that, Cecille smiled more at Helena, her hands now on her hips. "Well alright then. But in a few years, you BETTER invite me to your WEDDING you two~!" "C-Cecille!" Helena yelled out with embarrassment as Cecille continued to laugh out loud, while she looked like she was trying to contain her fits of laughter._

_After at least a minute with Cecille laughing, she let out a breath as she had a hand over her chest, indicating that her laughter finally stopped. Helena felt relief in her, too relieved that her friend's laughter finally sided. "Sorry Helena. But I NEVER get to tease you about anything such as this!" Helena rolled her eyes half way as she smiled at Cecille's explanation._

_"It's alright Cecille. But yeah no, me and the EggHead aren't together. I… really wish though." Helena said as she hugged herself a bit. Cecille took notice of her best friend's actions and said, "Are you alright Helena?" Cecille asked in comfort._

_Helena sighed again as she laid her back against the bathroom wall. "It's just that..." Helena looked down to the bathroom floor and now, she began to explain from the very beginning. From how her bully reputation was created, how she first fell in love with Arthur, and how she was here at Chez Paris in the first place with this disguise._

_But she didn't tell Cecille about how her parents not giving her love or attention and them giving all of their love and attention to Olivia instead. Helena didn't want her long lost french friend to be more worried for her than she already is._

* * *

_After at least an hour of explaining her best friend everything ever since she moved here in Woodstock, Cecille ended up sitting next to her best friend on the floor against the wall while Helena continued to explain. "And that's why I was here in the first place." Helena finished as she sighed in tiredness, now really exhausted that she told all of that at once. And yet she felt… pretty good. Good that she can tell someone that she trusted so much about all of this._

_Anyway, after Helena finished talking, Cecille spoke up "Helena, you know you don't have to have a bully reputation if you li- um love Ar-." "But that's just it Cecille!" Helena exclaimed out loud, having a distraught and annoyed scowl on her lips while her arms were open out of grief._

_"I CAN'T show Arthur that I love him! I hit him Cecille! Because he tried to comfort me in front of everyone that made fun of me. They did that because of me and Arthur interacting and even made fun of me because of how I looked. I literally HIT him ok?! When he tried to put his stupidly sweet, kind, and gentle hand on my freaking shoulder to just calm me down, I got hurt by him because he tricked me to getting me embarrassed in front of those stupid chuckleheads that he calls friends, and I ended up smacking his sweet little hand away from me! ...I can't let anyone just walk all over me like a ridiculous doormat Cecille…! I CAN'T! I just don't want to be alone in the world. And Arthur, he was the first person to be kind and sweet to me in this stupid city… I just couldn't help but… have love at first sight with him and… and..."_

_Helena groaned, but mostly sighed, as she covered her face with her both her hands, trying to calm herself down after her big speech. There was now a silent atmosphere between the two preteen girls. No one spoke, no one moved, and there just… quiet in the girls bathroom, except for the indistinctive muffled chatting and music just outside in the restaurant. Until, "Helena,..." Cecille started out of her and Helena in a worried tone._

_Helena then felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. It was Cecille hugging her out of comfort. She felt a little bit better by her old friend hugging her, but nonetheless, Helena still felt a little bit upset of her bringing up on how she hurt Arthur, physically AND emotionally. Helena would never forgive herself if she ever hurt her sweet Arthur again like that horrible day._

_"... I know you don't want to be alone in the world, but just because you have a bully reputation, that doesn't mean that you have to keep your guard up so much. You can still be tough and have your walls up, but you can also be more helpful and… try to be nice to others in your classroom, even to Laila, and especially to Arthur." Cecille said in comfort._

_After a few seconds of being in this comforting embrace by her childhood friend, Helena sighed as she said to Cecille, the french girl ending the hug, "Thanks Cecille. For telling me this. I'll… at least TRY and to be helpful to Arthur. I just hope no one gets any other idea of why I would be doing that except for them realizing that I have a freaking heart and soul instead of a empty being." Her and Cecille laughed a little at Helena's reply. "Well, alright then."_

_Again, silence reigned between Cecille and Helena. Until Cecille heard from her friend, "So, how's my Grandma? Is she… doing ok?" Helena asked in a curious and worried tone. Cecille smiled at the question. "She's doing fine. Her inventions are getting better and I think that she'll be starting her own little shop soon. And I'm absolutely sure that she misses you and your family dearly. But hehe, mostly you of course." Helena let out a small and quiet chuckle with a smile, feeling happy that her Grandma Hilda missed her that much._

_Then she sighed as the cool brown blonde got up from the ground and looked at the mirror saying, while Helena started to fix herself up, "Well, I guess we should have an excuse for Curly Hair Boy, Little Miss Flawless, and to the EggHead about why there are two Cecille's."_

_Helena then sees Cecille smiling at her while looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Yes we should. But um..." Then Cecille started to laugh a little again, making Helena feel confused again like an hour or so ago. "Hehe what's with the names Helena? Hehehe! Especially with 'EggHead'? Hehehe!" Cecille said in between her laughs._

_Helena smiled at the question as she said to her laughing friend, "Well, since I DO have a bully reputation and whatnot, I gave my classmates nicknames, but I personally give Arthur a few nicknames because, well again, for personal reasons obviously." Helena finished as she felt her cheeks turning more warm with color._

_Cecille, who just got done with her small fits of laughter, let out a small hum of amusement and understanding of Helena's explanation. "Well ok then." Then right after Cecille said her response, her and Helena then started to talk and discuss on what their reason will be on why there are two Cecille's while Helena started to fix herself up a little, Cecille helping her._

* * *

_As Helena and Cecille walked out of the girls bathroom, they both sighed as they looked at each other and nodded independently and confident smiles, agreeing that the other person knows every detail of the plan they created back in the bathroom a few minutes ago._

_But before they went outside, Helena said to Cecille, her head still facing forward, "And don't worry Cecille. I'll write you letters ok? So that way we can keep in touch. You DO still live in the same spot right?" Cecille smiled a bit at this. "Yes, I never left my house in the city. And the writing letters idea, that sounds 'magnifique' Helena."_

_The two girls laughed a bit at what Cecille said. But pushing the laughter aside, Helena and Cecille walked out of Chez Paris. And when the two girls went out of the restaurant, Helena and Cecille sees George, Laila, and finally Arthur sitting at the bench._

_But then Helena and Cecille quickly noticed that Arthur was sitting in between George and Laila while he held Helena's boutique of flowers and purse in his hands. And the two girls can see that he was barely playing with one of the roses in the small batch._

_Helena then saids to Arthur, her and the real Cecille walking up to him and the other two, "Uh Arthur?" She asked. George and Laila first noticed the two Cecille's here when they walked up to them as George nudged Arthur to the side slightly._

_Arthur looked like he perked up a bit as he held up his head to see the two girls near him. "Oh uh… yes uh Cecille. Or um… yeah." He said, Helena noticing that her love sounded a little confused on who was the real Cecille. Her and the real Cecille looked at each other at the corners of their eyes and nodded a tiny bit, ready to initiate their plan._

_"Your uh probably wondering on… who's the real Cecille right?" Cecille asked Arthur. Arthur looked at the two girls in front of him with surprise and a bit of anticipation. "Yes I'm really curious uh… Cecille." George and Laila looked at the two Cecille's with a bit of anticipation, too curious on who's who._

_"Well, the real Cecille is… moi." Said Cecille as she pointed at herself with a small sheepish smile, the first phase of her and Helena's plan completed. Arthur then stood up from the bench and said, now facing the two girls._

_"Wait, then if YOUR the real Cecille,..." Arthur looked at Helena with surprised, yet curious, eyes. "... who are YOU?" He asked her. Helena sighed as she said, having her hands intertwined and behind her back in pretend nervousness. "I-"_

_HONK!_

_HONK!_

_Suddenly, there were two honks from a car, making the five kids flinch in surprise by the sound. They looked around for a few seconds until they see a dark red Ontiac Firebird Trans Am SE parked up in between the two french restaurants. They see a man, about his late 30s with brown colored hair, poking his head out, waiting for Laila to get into the car._

_Laila then got up and said to the other four people near her, "I ever so have to go now. It's already 8:30 and it's almost time for my mother to make my dinner." Helena let out a breath of relief, glad that 'Little Miss Flawless' is leaving already._

_As Laila said her goodbyes and left to to her father's car to go home, George then said, "And I should start heading out too. I have a curfew and some chores I need to do thanks to Tiimbre makin' a huge mess and blaming it on me like she always does."_

_And after George did the traditional fist bump with Arthur for a goodbye or as a hello, and when he left, Cecille then spoke up, "And I should go too. I mean I DID say that I was going to be here for 'one night only'." Cecille kinda hinted to Helena as she rolled her eyes a bit at her french friend. Right now, her and Cecille's plan kinda changed thanks to Laila's dad's car interrupting their plan. And to be honest with Helena, this plan was kinda better than her's and Cecille's!_

_"Farewell you two~!" Chirped Cecille as she quickly ran off to where her parents might be. "Cecille wait!" Said Arthur, sounding like he was still confused on why the fake Cecille was with him the whole date instead of the real one. But too late, the real Cecille was gone out of sight._

_There was now silence between Arthur and Helena. Helena sees her love sighing a little, clearly seeing that Arthur was a little upset and more curious on why the real Cecille wasn't here instead of herself. Helena let out a small sigh as well, feeling really exhausted and stressed after a weird night like this with everyone else, but mostly with her love._

_As Helena walked up to the bench, she grabbed her boutique of roses, her purse, and while she did that, Helena could've sworn she heard romantic background music again, but it started off with piano, then saxophone, and finally slow violin and bass._

_Pushing these feelings aside though, Helena then went to get her shoes off the ground that were a few feet away from her. She got the first heel, but as Helena was about to grab the second one, the preteen girl sees and feels a hand under her's. Helena blushed a bit as she sees Arthur looking up at her with the same surprised, and light blush on the cheeks, expression she had._

_Then Arthur grabbed the heel first as Helena said with a small sheepish grin, both of the kids backing up from one another, "What a uh… wacky night this was am I right?" She asked, trying to lighten up the mood a little with a bit of humor._

_"Um yeah." Arthur replied back as they now looked at each other. Arthur then said to Helena, having the blue colored heel in both of his hands now while staring at it a little with a little bit of admiration, yet with mostly confusion, in his emerald green eyes, "But… there's one thing that I'm still confused about though."_

_Arthur started walking up to Helena, the heel still in his hands, as he said to her, "Who are you?" Arthur asked curiously, his face turning into wonderment. Helena light blue eyes stared at Arthur with surprise, not expecting him to be this curious. She looked and walked away from Arthur, her expression turning a little nervous, feeling pretty edgy about the question from her love, and Helena was now rubbing her wrist a little with her other hand as she sat down at the bench._

_"I… can't tell you Arthur." Arthur had his eyes widened in mild surprise, looked like he was stunned about Helena's answer. "Why not though?" He asked as Arthur sorta quickly went to Helena. "I just can't alright? And… even if I DID tell you who I am,..." Then Helena had her head down as her light blue eyes were closed with grief and exhaustion, feeling this way because of all that's happened tonight, and mostly by Arthur's question._

_"... you…you would regret it immediately Arthur." She could sense Arthur having one of his adorable worried expressions, she can also tell by the silence that Arthur was thinking or something else, and now all Helena wanted to do was just to go home and stay in her bed all day tomorrow after the most embarrassing, and yet kinda the best, night of her li-._

_Suddenly, Helena felt a soft hand under her chin as she flinched, and blushed a little again, by the warm contact, and then the hand raised her head up. Helena's look was a surprised one now, instead of a stressful and tired one, for her love made her face him. Arthur no longer had worry or confusion plastered all over his face, except in his emerald green eyes, and he was just smiling at Helena now, his cheeks showing a light heated hue of red._

_Helena felt her cheeks grow with blush as her heart beated a bit out of her chest, not knowing what to do, and didn't know on what's going on right now. But...she suddenly smelled something. Something beautiful yet kinda strong. Was it like mint? Maybe Peppermi-? "Cecille..." Arthur started all of the sudden, cutting Helena off on her curiousness on what was the smell in the air, having his kind smile still on his lips. "... I know I can't force you to tell me who you… really are, but… can you at least give me a nickname so I can remember you easily and..."_

_Then Arthur paused his words as his smile and blush grew while he was looking away, still having his hand under Helena's chin. But then Arthur sat close next to Helena as he let go of Helena's chin. He continued. "... that way I will NEVER forget you?" Arthur asked Helena sweetly and looked at her from the side, his kind smile and red blush on his cheeks increasing._

_Helena felt her blush grow a lot more at the question, suddenly the closeness by her love, and the way Arthur looked at her. But not trying to freak out so much, Helena let out another breath, but it was a bit shaky for how Arthur was acting towards her, and said, "Uh y-yeah. That… That sounds good Arthur. I guess my nickname will be… H." She replied back with a small smile._

_Helena could see Arthur smiling at the nickname as he said, "'H' huh? That's sounds great." There was now a few seconds of silence between the two kids. But then, "You know,..." Helena started, ending the quietness between her and her love. "... you haven't answered my question Arthur." She then looked at Arthur with a smile, one part of her eyebrow raised with curiosity._

_Arthur looked at now 'H' with mild surprise, look liking he forgot the question that H asked him about him like liking her or not, at least an hour or two ago. Then Helena sees Arthur looking down to the ground, seeing like he was thinking about something._

_What if he didn't feel the same way? What if Arthur just doesn't like her at all after all that's happened tonight? Because first, Helena freaked out in front of him, she yelled at him, she almost threw up in front of Arthur, and she now lied about not being the real Cecille. Maybe Arthur was acting kinda weird and nice earlier so he was just being nice and helpful to he-._

_"...-you H." Helena suddenly heard her love as she looked at Arthur with confusion in her eyes, a part of her eyebrow parting a bit. ""I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that? Arthur let out a small chuckle through his nose as he said his response to Helena again. But this time, his usual replies all night to her became different by THIS one._

_Because Arthur scooched a few inches closer to 'H', to the point they were almost nose to nose, put a hand on Helena's that was on the wooden bench, and he had a small sweet smile on his lips once again like the many times tonight because of Helena._

_Helena's face was nothing but bright shade of crimson, her blush and face feeling, and even showing, like it was on fire, her expression was a flustered and surprised one, her heart racing with adrenaline, and her mind racing with thoughts nonstop by how close Arthur was to her._

_"I said that, I DO like like you H. Because… like I said back at the table, I never had so much fun hanging out with a girl before. Your like no other girl I've ever met before in my life. And… I get the feeling that, deep down, I know you from somewhere. I don't know where though, but… I guess you can say that..." Then Arthur put his forehead against Helena's while his eyes were closed tenderly, had his hand half way intertwined with Helena's, and smiled turned happy with a mix of, peacefully, look like he was that happy that he'd found a girl that like liked him back._

_Helena's state multiplied by she didn't know how many numbers, as she STILL didn't know what to do. But then... Helena felt… relaxed. Calm and peaceful about the position and situation she was in with her love. Plus,... she figured out what the smell was. The fresh minty aroma was coming from Arthur. He smelled of Peppermint. It was strong yet amazing. Just like her love. She then let her hand intertwining with Arthur's with a small relaxed smile as she heard him say, finally finishing his words, and her eyes slowly closing tenderly as well, while letting her forehead be against her love's, peacefully too, "... I already know you H."_

_Once again, silence grew between Arthur and Helena. It wasn't an awkward or a weird kind of silence, it was just… romantic silence between the two kids. And Helena, she can sense that her and Arthur actually… kinda liked it that way. She also sensed that they both had a feeling however, that it was the romantic music playing in the background, but… they didn't care once about anything around them._

_Only each other now._

_After at least a few minutes of being in the romantic silence while the romantic background music continuing to play, Arthur and Helena both opened their eyes, and back their heads away from each other, looking at one another with slightly surprising looks._

_Then they both smiled and started to laugh a little, feeling happy with one another now. "Hehe, well I should probably go home now." Said Helena, her and her love stopping their laughter. "Yeah and the same thing for me. It's almost time for my curfew."_

_Then as they both went off the bench, Helena grabbed her things, and now stood in front of Arthur, the full moon and bright stars shining over them both in the night sky. "I had an amazing time with you H." "Me too Arthur."_

_Then Helena started to think in her mind. 'Ok Helena you gotta go now before Arthur does something else romantic or whatever else he does.'"Well, goodbye." Said Helena as she started walking away with a small happy smile, thinking that this date was the best first date eve-._

_"H wait!" Yelled Arthur as Helena suddenly felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Helena turned around to only see her love looking at her with a bit of plead and concern on his face. Aside from her cheeks going warm again by how cute Arthur looked right now, 'H' said, "What's wrong Arthur? Is there something on my face or something?"_

_Helena then started to feel her face to see if there was really something on her face, thinking if there was any food, or even worse vomit, on her face the entire time. But then she heard from Arthur, "Actually, there IS something on your face H." He did a gesture to 'H', wanting her to go to him so he can wipe off on whatever's on her face._

_Helena looked at her love with confusion, but then she shrugged, thinking like it was not a big deal, and walked to her love, saying, "To be honest Arthur, you should've said something about this before you confessed that you-."_

_Out of nowhere, Helena felt something hit her left cheek. Something WARM and SOFT. She then realized instantly on what pressed against her cheek softly. It was Arthur's lips. He… k-kissed her… Arthur kissed her…! Arthur KISSED her!_

_And as Arthur pulled his lips away from 'H''s cheek, Helena couldn't help but feel a small and goofy smile forming on her lips at the small affection from her love, her face growing with a bright red heated blush. Helena felt like… she was in bliss just by the small yet INCREDIBLY sweet peck on the cheek. Arthur smiled at Helena as he said, "We will always have Chez Paris H." Helena smiled more at the romantic and sweet words from Arthur._

_She said, her tone sounding sweet and a little bit lovey dovey thanks to the kiss on the cheek, "Au Revoir Arthur." She then gave Arthur her left heel for remembering this wonderful night as Helena and Arthur held a hand from one another as they smiled and blushed more at each other._

_Then slowly, Arthur and Helena let go of each other's hand as they walked their separate ways on their way home. Helena smiled the entire time while humming the romantic music that played in the background during her and her loves romantic moment of silence back on the bench._

_Helena then started to think out loud. "Arthur… DOES like like me… Well, not ME me, but the Cecille part of me. Oh jeez, this was the most craziest,..." She paused her thought out loud as Helena looked down to the boutique of flowers and the one dark blue heel in her hands._

_Helena smiled and blushed again as she said in her mind this time while walking on the sidewalk, on her way home still but in a different route so her love won't see her again, '... and yet, the most romantic and the best night of my life...'_

* * *

_Flashback to a year ago…_

_As a 16 year old Helena and Phyllis were walking down one of the many hallways of E.C. 109, they were talking to one another about the play that was coming up. It was West Side Story and a fun fact about Helena, she LOVED to act. Especially in musicals since she can dance, sing, and especially act like she was someone else, which is true since she has her 'bully' reputation._

_"So Helena? Are you going to audition for the school musical this year?" Phyllis asked. Helena scoffed and replied back to her short friend. "No way Phys. And besides, you KNOW I have my reputation. And even if I DID audition, then my reputation will be on the line and everyone will eat me alive if they figured out of I can si- uh you know, about me doing 1, 2, and 3?"_

_Phyllis instantly got what Helena meant. '1, 2, and 3' kinda mean that Helena secretly does singing, which is 1, 2 is dancing, and finally 3 act. And hanging out with Helena for years, Phyllis DOES get to see her best friend's do those things whenever they hang out at Phyllis's house._

_Anyway, Phyllis smiled with understandment. "I understand Helena. But you know, sometime later you can't avoid this FOREVER you know. And if you can't show people on what your really good at, then at least show SOMEONE that may listen and even enjoy. Like Arthur."_

_Helena rolled her eyes at the mention and suggestion of her love. "Phys I know he can sing and dance and all that, but I don't think he'll actually audition for it. Heck, I DOUBT that he wouldn't do it." Though in the back of her mind, Helena HOPED that Arthur would do it._

_With secretly watching him for a few years, Helena's found out that her love Arthur could sing, dance, and she knows in her heart that Arthur can act. She can tell that he has the potential to be in musicals, even though he's a great engineer with him now having a part time job and all._

* * *

_As 1st lunch was going on, Helena and Phyllis sat down at their usual table at the far right side of the cafeteria, so that no one would eavesdrop on their conversations. Helena sighed with annoyance as Phyllis ask her, she didn't know HOW many times she lost count, about the play._

_"Come on Helena! At least check the musical out! Who knows you may even like it! Maybe even Arthur might do it too!" "Phyllis, for the last time, I'm NOT doing that stupid musical alright? Jeez, no offense but I think I might as well not drive with you after school after today thanks for me not getting my own ride yet yeesh."_

_What Helena was talking about, since this month's weather was spring, she's been wanting to take walks home from school just so she can enjoy the nice weather. And plus, she's been working hard at her new job as a waitress at the only diner in town and she's been eyeing a pastel pink Piaggio for a while now. Hey, pinks her favorite color._

_And besides, lyrics inspiration all over the city-._

_"Arthur? Where you going dude?" George asked Arthur as Helena and Phyllis looked up to see what was the commotion about. The two teenage girls could see Arthur looking kinda… frantic. In fact, he looked like he was going to be late for something._

_'What's up with him?' Helena thought. "S-Sorry George, but I'm… going to be late for something." "Wait what? The only thing that you'll be missing for the rest of our school years is football man. And besides, after school we have a meeting to get to-."_

_"Gahh! I'm gonna be LATE! SorryGeorgebutIhavetogetgoingI'llseeyoulaterbye!" Arthur instantly said all at once as he dashed out of the cafeteria and left George, the guys, Phyllis, and Helena feeling bewildered. "Mmm mmm mmm, that guy is gonna get kicked out if he'll be missin the football meeting." Helena now felt curious. Curious on what could make Arthur act all panicky._

_"Hey uh Phys? I… have to go to the bathroom real quick alright?" Helena said as she got up from her seat and started to speed walk to the exit of the cafeteria, not even hearing of Phyllis on where she was going. She was going to follow Arthur to see on where he was going._

_As Helena was now out of the cafeteria, she looked around her on where her love might be going. Then she sees a tall blob of dark red and green and a hint of brown. She knew those colors from ANYWHERE. Helena then sees her love walking towards the auditorium._

_'That's kinda weird. Why would Arthur go to the auditorium of all places?' Helena thought on her head as she swiftly and hiddenly followed Arthur to the auditorium through trash cans, under benches, even in trees so she wouldn't be spotted by her love._

_And when Arthur made it inside of the auditorium, Helena instantly made a break for it by going through the back of the auditorium. But as she was doing that, Helena suddenly heard… background piano playing? But thinking that it was the orchestra playing, which is next door to the auditorium, Helena went inside the largest building in their school,_

_Then as she successfully went through the back way, Helena could hear more music. She then realized that it was… a song playing through the large speakers. But what was the music fo-?_

_"In the light that falls at moonrise._

_In the rhythm of the rain._

_In the miracle of ordinary days._

_In the hush of night, I will be in the whisper of lovers_

_Everywhere, you will find me there."_

_Sang a voice as Helena kinda heard of that voice before, but the last time she kinda heard it, it was muffled. Helena now started to walk through the backstage of the auditorium while she tried to find out who was sing, making sure she doesn't make a sound to interrupt the song in the process._

_"In the rustle of a curtain._

_In the bustle of the world._

_In a thousand little, unexpected ways._

_When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

_Out there, shining everywhere."_

_And when Helena managed to find the source of the singing and background music, she gasped at who was singing._

_"I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall!_

_So close your eyes, remember my embrace!"_

_Helena just stared at the person singing in awe and yet with love, who was ARTHUR that was singing while he had on, and sang into, a mic headset with a longing smile. She instantly felt her cheeks turned a heated red and had on a awestruck smile at the way Arthur sang. He sang so… manly yet in compassion and grief. Just like how he is. Arthur's a man yet he's caring._

_"I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all!"_

_This do I swear, I will be there."_

_But as Helena got of her trance of loveness, she realized on what song her musical and talented love was singing. It's 'I Will Be There' from the musical 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. She's heard of this song before and Helena ADORED it because of its lyrics, singing, and music._

_But then she thought of something. Helena knows that she can't audition for the musical, but what if this was her one and only chance and sing and dance with Arthur? I mean, for a while now, even since the announcement of this school year having to do a play, __Helena just couldn't stop imagining and mostly daydreaming, during, before, and/or after school of course, of her and Arthur singing and dancing, and also of Arthur confessing his OWN undying love to her for so many years, then sealing it with a kiss._

_Hey, the girl's got an imagination._

_The cool brown blonde decided to take the chance as she ironically found a small piece of paper and her lucky blue pen, from her front pocket, as she wrote down on it, 'Keep the song going.', folded it into 4 squares, and she quickly threw it at Arthur, who was about to stop the music._

_And as Helena, also ironically, found a headset mic that was connected to the speakers out of the backstage and on the sides of the stage, she put it on, and Helena began to sing to her heart's content while she laid again a wall of the few hallways in the back of the stage. Helena even now had a hand over her chest gently yet firmly, just so she can calm her beating and fluttering heart and so that way she can hide from her love. But Helena had on a black cloak that covered mostly her entire body so she wouldn't get caught._

_"In a language never spoken_

_Live the promises we've made._

_In the endless love that owned me, heart and soul._

_In the certainty, I will always be true_

_And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there."_

_"In the echo of the ocean_

_In the haunting of the wind_

_In mysterious extraordinary ways!"_

_Helena started to walk around the hallways as she was already so lost in her singing. She's actually doing it! Helena's singing with ARTHUR to a LOVE song! Well, not really singing with him, but she's singing TO him so that kinda counts right?_

_"Through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

_Out there, shining everywhere!_

_I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._

_So close your eyes, remember my embrace!_

_I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all_

_This do I swear, I will be there."_

_But then as Helena was spinning, twirling, and getting REALLY lost and dazed into the love song, Helena stopped in her tracks as she sees Arthur looking at her with surprise and yet with curiousness, looking like he was wondering on who the girl was underneath that black cloak._

_And then they locked eyes with each other. Light Blue met Emerald Green. Helena knows that Arthur had green eyes, but never this… full of color, emotions, sparkles, and she was now in a trance in Arthur's colorful and emotion filled eyes for a few seconds. But then she got out of it._

_Then Helena made a break as she quickly went down the rest of the hallway she was in. But realizing that she was cornered, Helena found a ladder that led to almost of the top on where the ceiling lights on the stage change and move. She started to climb as Arthur followed her._

_Helena didn't want this to happen. Sure she wanted to sing to Arthur with all of her heart, but not in this way to where Arthur might figure out her identity! If Arthur figures out that its HELENA, his BULLY for goodness sake, then she'll be DONE for!_

_"In the harbor quarter."_

_Sang Helena as she climbed up above the ceiling lights._

_"In the stone and mortar."_

_Sang Arthur as he continued to follow her._

_"In the star that we both share."_

_They both sang as Helena quickly made it down to the stage, her heart now beating rapidly with panic, feeling this way because Arthur's curious on who this girl really was and that he was mostly CHASING her. But then Arthur successfully followed her to the center of the stage as they both stood in front of each other now, their heart's beating with different emotions._

_"In the sound of laughter."_

_Helena sang as she then sees Arthur giving out a hand to her with a kind smile, looking like he didn't want to scare her away for the way he was acting earlier, with him chasing Helena and all._

_"Now and ever after."_

_Arthur sang as Helena was now a little hesitant about dancing with her love. On one hand, Helena wanted nothing MORE than to dance with Arthur of course while they continued to sing with each other. But on the other hand though, she gets the feeling that Arthur might trick her just so he can figure out on who was singing to him. But this was Arthur were talking about!_

_Helena knows that Arthur isn't like that! He isn't mischief, he isn't a trickster, and most of all, Arthur DEFINITELY isn't a bad person. He's literally a GOODMAN for crying out loud! And besides, him being a trickster and mischief, that was HELENA'S job!_

_"Look for me, I will be there!"_

_Then Helena cautiously and slowly took Arthur's hand as she was gently pulled towards him. Arthur wrapped an arm around the 'mysterious' girls waist as they both smiled and blushed a bit sheepishly and shyly, both feeling this way because they were about to dance with each other._

_"I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._

_So close your eyes"_

_Arthur and Helena nw started to dance while they continued to sing. Arthur lead the dancing while they sway across the auditoriums stage. This was… nice. It was REALLY nice. Dancing and singing with someone that… you had the perfect chemistry with. Not just the chemistry of dancing and singing in synch with someone, but also the chemistry of their emotions they both felt with each other and that they understood on what they are feeling right now in this moment._

_And this moment was perfect. Perfect for Arthur and Helena._

_And they both didn't want this to end._

_They didn't want to stop dancing, they didn't want to stop singing._

_Arthur and Helena just wanted to stay with each other just like this. Forever._

_"Remember my embrace!"_

_Arthur sang to Helena as he suddenly spinned her, making her caught off guard._

_("Remember my embrace!")_

_But Helena smiled at this as she sang back to Arthur while she laughed a little and blushed more, including Arthur, about being spun around by her love._

_"I will be there."_

_("So be there!")_

_Arthur sang first as he brought Helena back to him in their dancing. Then Helena sang almost to the end of Arthur's singing as they both continued to dance while they smiled and blushed more at each other and their connection and interaction with one another._

_"Like justice I will find you through it all!"_

_Then Arthur and Helena stopped dancing and gave each other smiles while they blushed more. This was amazing. It felt like for the first time, Helena was really getting to know Arthur and that he understood on what she was going through through their dancing, but mostly their singing._

_"This do I swear."_

_("This do I swear.")_

_They both sang together as they continued to stare one another. But then, Arthur and Helena slowly looked at each other in total awe. They didn't know why, but they can't be away from each other. There was something about one another that them want to stay together._

_They just didn't know WHAT._

_"I will be there."_

_Sang Arthur as him and Helena continued to stare, them being kinda lost in their presence. But then Arthur held Helena's hand as she suddenly flinched a little by the contact._

_"This do I swear, I will be there."_

_Helena sang back as she squeezed a little bit on Arthur's hand, both of them staring into each other's eyes now._

_"This do I swear, I will be there."_

_Then as Arthur and Helena sang for the last time, it felt like they were in a world. A world that had no one but the-._

_BRRIIIIIING!_

_Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for the students in first lunch to go to their fifth, and it was time for the students who has 2nd lunch to go to lunch. Arthur and Helena got out of their trances as Helena back away from her love and his gentle grasp._

_Arthur looked at her with confusion. But as Helena was about to run, "Wait who are you?" Arthur asked as he was almost about to grab Helena's wrist. She looked at him with unease and discomfort, not wanting to tell Arthur who she really was._

_"Um… m-my name is… i-is um… H- ugh! I can't TELL you!" Helena yelled as she ran off to the back of the stage, out of the auditorium, and ran off to her Government period. She didn't want to stay there any longer with Arthur._

_If Arthur figured out who she was, then Helena might've DIED of embarrassment! She didn't want ANYONE to figure on what she's really amazing at, ESPECIALLY Arthur. But… she hoped that he'll figure out that it's her who he sang and danced with. So Arthur wouldn't tell anyone._

_Well, Helena HOPES that Arthur won't tell anyone._

_End of flashba-..._

* * *

_BRRIIIIIING!_

Suddenly, Helena, who was lost in the memory of her first 'date' with Arthur and in the other memory of where she sang and danced with him to a love song that she adored, almost got out of her trance of the best night and day of her young life as the bell rang, meaning that it was time for the students to go home, and that school was over to start off the weekend.

Helena looked around and instantly took in her surroundings. She was in her desk in the front row, in her last period class, as it was English Literature. She sighed, and yet mostly groaned, a little bit in embarrassment, but mostly in annoyance, realized that she was that distracted by her first 'date' memory with Arthur that she missed the rest of the school day and missed her second favorite class of the day.

She then got up from her desk as Helena started to grab her stuff, and headed out of the classroom, only to meet Phyllis just outside the classroom door. "Hey Phys." Helena said as her and Phyllis started walking down the hallway to their lockers.

Phyllis looked at Helena with surprise as she sighed a bit with a little of relief, relieved that her best friend was her normal self. "Greetings Helena. Glad that you are your normal self again." Helena looked down to the side at her best friend with confusion.

"Uh… what do you mean by that Phyllis?" She asked, her arms now crossed with curiosity. "What I meant was that after I mentioned about you helping Arthur out with the fake Cecille, you just… suddenly blacked out and I got a little worried for you. I've never seen you like this and the last time I did, we were back in Junior High."

As the two teenage girls walked to their lockers to put away their stuff, Helena replied back to Phyllis. "Sorry Phys for making you worry so much for old me, I guess I got… distracted that's all. Nothing to worry about now. I'm my 'normal self' and now we can move on." Then they both packed their stuff in their locker as they started walking to the exit/entrance of their school, continuing with their little conversation.

"It's alright Helena. It's just… you've been kinda off lately and… is everything alright Helena?" And as Helena and Phyllis out of the one school building, Helena then said to her now worried friend, "Well, a lot of personal, and a few not _so_ personal, stuff is going down and..."

Helena paused her words as she looked down to the ground of the student parking lot. "... I just can't tell anymore if brownie still like likes Little Miss Flawless after… that certain night. I also think that this girl EggHead's crushing on is going to keep on going until graduation. And also, our school will be gone next week. So no, I don't think I'm alright Phyllis."

The cool brown blonde finished her words and then started walking to her Pastel Pink Piaggio as she put on her matching pink helmet. Phyllis then went to her Light Blue Fiat Panda as she unlocked her car with her keys in her pocket.

"It'll be alright Helena. And… if you need to, you can even help Arthur and George out about saving our school and-" "Oh as if! Phyllis, have you _met_ me? I'm Helena G. Alaraki. The ruthless, heartless, and cruelest chick on the block! The girl that no one thinks that has a soul or heck, any friends! Most of our school even thinks that your my _slave_, but your really my best friend!"

Helena sighed with mild annoyance as she sat there on her vehicle rubbing her temples, annoyed because of how everyone thinks of her, and yet,... a little upset. Sure she was supposed to have a bully reputation to protect herself from others, but that doesn't mean that people should spread rumors and fake gossip of how Helena acts around them.

Normally, these kind of talks around the school, Helena gotten used to it ever since freshman year, so why does it upset her so much now? Maybe it was because of people thinking and mostly saying that Phyllis was just a servant for Helena and not a friend? Maybe that was it.

"But yeah no, there's no way I would help Arthur out with the whole 'saving the school' thing like I'm some stupid hero. That's not how it works ok Phys? I'm the bully, not a hero, that's that, end of story." Helena finished as she started her Piaggio.

Phyllis then did the same thing with her Fiat Panda. But as she was about to drive off to her home after reversing her small vehicle, Helena said to Phyllis. "See you later Phyllis." "Goodbye for now Helena." Then both of the girls departed as they went their separate ways in their different vehicles to their own home, thinking nonstop on what will happen to their school now.

* * *

**There you go you guys! Another chapter made! Now what did you all think of this one? Good or bad? Let me know in a review! Anyway, the song that I used for this chapter, it was the only song that I could think of that I thought it would've been perfect for Arthur and Helena, and I don't own it, it belong to Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Melody here and here's another chapter of StB! I don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett! ^W^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Boss

After the bell rang to go home and to start off the weekend, Arthur and George usually go to the guys bathroom to just talk how was their day, and to mostly not get lost in the crowd of teens and adults walking out of the one school building. Arthur and George then started to fix their hair a bit after their last period together, which was PE.

"Man, what a day huh?" George asked Arthur, using water to go through his hair so he'll be a little more cooler after being out in the mild humid heat today. "Yeah… I guess so." Arthur replied. He was now laying his back against the bathroom wall, his head down, and looked like he was thinking or in a deep thought about something.

George noticed his best friend's answer and the way he looked like right now as he stopped running through his natural long curly hair, with his water covered hands, and said to the lost in thought brown haired teen, "Arthur, you alright dude? And don't you say it's nothin man. Because I've known you since we were in diapers, since both of our moms are best friends since when they were babies also."

Arthur looked at George with slight surprise as he said, "Yeah. I know I can't lie to you and like you said this morning, I'm a terrible liar. I'm just thinking of the perfect way on how to save our school that's all." George sighed in mild annoyance at his best friend's answer.

"Dude, are you _still_ going to do that? What if something happened to you?" Arthur looked at George with more surprise in his eyes as he got off of the bathroom wall. "What if something happened to all of us? We may never see each other again if this happens! Plus, I need your help George. Your the only person that'll help me out with this!"

George sighed as he shook his head a bit and crossed his arms against his leather and red shirt chest while his eyes were closed, looked like he was thinking about Arthur saving the school with his help. Arthur sighed as he was thinking too, on how to encourage George into helping him out with this big problem. Then after a few seconds of thinking, he had an idea as Arthur stood into front of George, and he began to sing to him, trying to encourage George.

"Right here, right now

I put the offer out.

I don't want to chase you down

I know you see it."

Arthur encouraged George with his singing. What the words, well lyrics, he wanted George to know that he'll be a part of something big such as this. And knowing his best friend his entire life, Arthur knows that George wants to be in something big like this. Arthur continued.

"You go with me

And help our school be free.

Out from the clutches of that company."

Arthur then started to drum the bathroom walls, counters, and even snapped his fingers to the beat with his lyrics as he continued to sing to his best friend. Meanwhile, George looked at his best friend with a 'I'm not doin it' look, referring to helping Arthur out with saving the school, and a bit of not singing, and dancing if there is any dancing involved, along with him, while he had his arms still crossed against his chest.

"So trade that typical for something adventureful.

And if it's crazy, lets go a little crazy.

You can play it sensible, and don't do the impossible

Or you can risk it all and see.

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play

'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and save the school

It'll take you to the point you think you rule!"

Arthur started to do a few spins on his feet and slide against the floor of the guys bathroom while his best friend still stood where he was at the entire time Arthur was singing and dancing. And yet, George started to think whether or not he should help Arthur out. Arthur still continued.

"'Cause you can do like you do

Or you can do like me

Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key.

Oh, dang! Then you can be a hero,

It'll take you to that, not a zero."

"Okay, my friend, you want to bring me in.

Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen."

George started to sing along while dancing a little himself, trying to reason with Arthur through his lyrics, since talking to his best friend wouldn't work out, about him not helping Arthur out with the whole 'saving the school' thing.

And to be honest, he was actually ok with him going to some other high school in another state. George has been looking at different colleges near Woodstock for some time now since the beginning of the year. And there was a few he found.

For sports, like basketball and football, and even for English Literature, since he was secretly good at writing his own poetry. And besides, it's not like George will never see Arthur again. They did promise one another for sharing their very own dorm for when they both go to the same college after all ever since the beginning of Freshman year.

"So thanks, but no

I think I'm gonna go.

'Cause I do enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in.

Now I admire you, and that whole confidence in you

You're onto something, really it's something.

But I live among the swells and I also accept farewells

I'll have to leave that up to you."

Then George quickly grabbed his stuff and headed right out of the guys bathroom, making Arthur to quickly grab his stuff as well, and follow his singing friend, both of them heading for their lockers while the singing and dancing from George in the hallway continued.

"Don't you know that I'm okay with the school being taken away?

'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to be the hero

I don't need to see that others think I'm not a zero.

So go and do like you do

I'm good to do like me

Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key

Oh, dang! Can't you see it's going to be fine?

I don't need to see that crummy side."

While he continued to sing, but stopped with the dancing, George unlocked his locker, and started to put his stuff away for the weekend. But then his best friend started to sing, but no longer dance, again after he got done with it.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your last days?

Just letting them take our place."

Arthur tried to reason with George with his words, well in his case lyrics, while he continued to sing to his best friend, not still not dancing.

"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town

Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns."

George sang back to Arthur as he continued to pack away his stuff while his pleading best friend sang back to him.

"But you would finally live a little, have action a little?

Just let me give you the freedom to dream

Of the one thing that'll be striking

The girl that you've been like liking

Now that's a deal that seems worth fighting."

Arthur encouraged George one last time with his lyrics, hoping that the one person that was always there for him over the years would still be here for him now. George didn't reply as Arthur could see his best friend's head down.

After a few seconds of silence between the two guys, Arthur sighed in defeat and sang for the last time, realizing that his best friend wouldn't actually help him this time, while he laid his back against his own locker next to George's and closed his eyes, his hands in his pockets.

"But I guess I'll leave that up to you."

Arthur finished, thinking that his singing didn't even encourage George in the slightest. But he was dead wrong. For George started to think in his head while he had his head own in thought, going over in his mind on what Arthur just sang to him.

_'Phyllis… she's the girl that I… l-like like. And… if I do this… then…then she'll see me for who I REALLY am! Not just some dude just bein' part of the football team, but as a hero! A hero that'll save the number one place that everyone is at! It's the perfect plan!... And besides,... I AM gonna miss Arthur and everyone else a little when our school gets taken away. I'll do it!'_

George then closed his locker shut, causing the loud slam from the locker door to make Arthur get out of his state of grief and thought and wnt off of his locker door. He looked at his best friend with curiosity and a bit of plead, wondering on what George was going to say.

"George? You ok?" Arthur asked George. Then after a few seconds of silence between the two boys, Arthur then sees George looking at him with a supportive sided smile as he held his hand, that formed into a fist, to start off with their secret handshake, while saying, well in George's case right now singing, to Arthur,

"Well it's interesting, but to go would be more intriguing

So what percentage of the saving will I be taking?"

Arthur smiled instantly as he had a small grin of relief, glad that his best friend was on board of helping him with saving their high school. Arthur then did his and George's handshake as he sang to his best friend, both of them just walking down the hallway now,

"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action.

I'd give you thirdy, we could shake, and you have plenty."

Then after Arthur said that, George stopped walking and said, with a 'your jokin' right?' look. With on of his eyebrows parting, half of a smile on his lips, and, of course, his arms crossed once again like earlier in the bathroom. Arthur took notice of George's expression as he stopped walking as well, now standing in front of his best friend.

"I wasn't born this afternoon, sixty would be just fine."

Arthur realized on why George stopped walking as he said back to him, having one of his hands on his hips, the other at his side, and his lips had on a half smile as well, singing back to his best friend in the process.

"Why not just go ahead and ask for bills or heck a dime."

Then after each reply from one another, Arthur and George started to take a step closer to one another, feeling a little annoyed with each other by each reply. Sometimes, these two always get like this whenever they can't agree on something, such as wanting something more than the other person wanted.

"I'd do fifty-five."

"Fifty-four."

"Maybe fifty-nine."

"Fifty."

Arthur said, having a small annoyed frown while his green eyes narrowed at George, his arms still crossed. George looked at Arthur as he stood straight and had a hand under his chin while his eyes were closed, thinking about the wager Arthur just said to him.

Then after a few seconds of silence again, George smiled as he held out a hand to Arthur again, but only this time to wanting to shake on the deal. Arthur looked at George with surprise, but mostly at the gesture from him, as he shook his hand with a smile.

"So, fifty fifty?" George asked. "Fifty fifty." Arthur replied back. They both smiled as George said, "One more time?" Arthur let out a few small chuckles as he said, "Well alright. One more time." Then both of them started to dance and sing, but some parts they sang together, once again.

But as they started to sing and dance together again, Arthur and George started to head for the exit/entrance of the school.

"Don't you wanna go with me…"

"... to a whole…"

"... new…"

"Adventure your gonna see."

"'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

To the other side."

"So if you do like I do…"

"... So if you do like me."

"Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key

Oh, dang! Suddenly we're free to fly

We're going to the other side!"

"So if you do like I do...

"(To the other side)."

"... So if you do like me."

"(We're going to the other side)."

"'Cause if we do we're going to the other side!

We're going to the other side-."

"There he is!"

Suddenly yelled a voice, as right after Arthur and George stopped singing and dancing when they walked of E.C. 109, they see a crowd of people talking and mostly yelling out different questions in front of the high school while half of them flashed their cameras at them.

But what got Arthur and George even more confused was that the news was in front of the school! With curiousness now on his mind, Arthur started to walk through the crowd without hesitation, George trying to follow his best fiend through the sea of yelling people.

Then as Arthur finally caught up with the news, he sees a news lady about in her late 20's. She had on a light brown trench coat, had on black heels, pearl earrings, dark brown hair, black glasses, and natural makeup on. The female reporter then said into the microphone, "And as you can see, I am standing right outside of the school. Citizens have said that a teenage boy, named Arthur Goodman, might save his high school."

Arthur heard this and said, going up to the news lady and to the camera, "Wait, how do you people know about me saving-?" "And here he is! Now Arthur, how are you planning to save your school from being torn down? Have you threatened the company from their beloved home France yet?" The news lady asked. Arthur looked at her with surprise.

He then said, "I would never threatened them! And I haven't even talked to the-!" "And you hear it here folks! Arthur Goodman will take a stand, or may even fight, against FEi, and save his school! Even if he hadn't talk to the FEi company yet! Will he truly take a stand and save his beloved high school? Or will our EggHeaded hero will fail to do so? Find out next Monday on Woodstock News. This is Andrea Watterson signing off!" Then after Andrea said that, the camera's and microphone went off and Andrea sighed a little in tiredness.

Arthur looked at the older woman with surprising eyes still as he said, "Why did you say that to the camera? I wouldn't threaten the FEi company! Let alone fight them!" Andrea then looked at the teenage boy and said, "Listen kid. I'm only doing my job and saying the words that people want to hear. So if you had anything you need to express, tell it to the News alright?"

"But I would never hurt anyone! I just want to talk to them that's all." Then Andrea let out a mocking type of laughter "You want to 'talk' to them? Kid, you'll be eaten alive by them! I mean have you met the french, or heck a french person, before?" Arthur was about to speak again, but he left his mouth gaped at the realization of him never meeting anyone that's french. Well, except when he had a date with his fake pen pal a few years back. But she wasn't french.

Andrea smirked slightly in amusement. "Thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my lunch and then some coffee!" Then after Andrea left, Arthur sees George standing next to him, panting slightly. "Dude… why… are so… many… people here?" He asked in between pants, trying to catch his breath after being a large crowd of people.

Arthur sighed through his mouth as he started walking to his car, his hands in his pockets, and his head down, him having a upsetting look. George realized that Arthur wasn't speaking as he started to catch up with his best friend. "Arthur dude wait up!" He started to run after Arthur as Arthur continued to walk to his car, while George's car was parked next to his.

When Arthur got into his car after unlocking it, he threw his backpack into the back of the vehicle, and sat down in his seat, sighing out loud while having his head up and his eyes were closed, looked like he was upset still. George then said to Arthur, after running to his best friend's car while having one of his arms, the lower part of it, against the top of the door, panting out of exhaustion now.

"Arthur dude, you could at least wait for me to catch up with you? You ok man?" He asked. Arthur sighed again as he faced George, him still sitting in the driver seat. "I… don't know George. Hey, is it alright if we could take a walk to Farrell's? I sure could use a cone later on after I get done with homework."

George looked at his best friend with suspicion and bit of worry. But then he sighed a little also while his eyes were closed, until he looked and smiled at Arthur. "Sure man. I myself could use something sweet after doin' some homework. Well, meet you at the bus stop in an hour or so then?" Arthur smiled a bit at George's reply. "Yeah George. See you later."

Then as they did their secret handshake one last time, George went int his car after unlocking it as well, both of the boys started their cars, and they both went their separate ways home to go do some homework they needed to do.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of France, busy people roamed and filled the streets, having paces and/or homes to go to in their spring filled day. But in a certain building at the very top, that was Future Electronic Industries, there was a not so old woman talking, or in the employees case yelling, into a phone with annoyance and anger in her voice.

"For the last time! Were bringing model 48! Not 47!" Then she slammed the black phone against the placement of the telephone. The lady sighed and groaned in irritation as she let her body fall into her chair after standing for at least an hour with the displeasing conversation, while she rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger, trying not to lose her temper so mu-.

_Creak..._

"U-Um mademoiselle?"

Said the bosses assistant as she cautiously and slowly went inside her bosses office. The boss sighed as she said to her assistant, aka her best friend since her teens, "What is it now Felice?" She asked, having a hand holding her forehead while her other hand was drumming against her paper and file filled desk, trying to calm herself down after her annoying call with one of the other managers that'll bring her next electronic to their next company building, that was in the US.

"We just got a report from the state that that you'll be expanding your business and um..." Then there was nothing but silence from the nervous assistant now. She just doesn't want to get her boss, but mostly her oldest friend, to get so upse-. "Felice I'm waiting. What happened?"

The boss said as she had her arms crossed on her work filled desk while having a curious look, looked like she was waiting patiently, and yet a little eager, for her to respond. "Well, there was a… young man that wanted to… take a stand against of you… e-expanding your business." Felice said as she waited for the boss to respond while she adjusted her glasses a little.

The 50 year old woman looked at her assistant with mild surprise. But then she stood up and said, having a stern look, adjusting her work attire a little, "Schedule me a flight on Monday for that area that I'll be expanding my business Felice. Oh and… bring Florian with you. To have a… talk with this young man. What's the capital of the state called?" "Woodstock mademoiselle and right away." And right after Felice left her bosses office to get ready for her flight, the boss stood there with… puzzlement. _'Why does… that place seem so familiar…?'_

Trying not to think about it too much, the boss started to go through some files to do some other work. She started digging through the giant mess of her desk. And even after a few seconds of digging, the boss sighed in annoyance and exhaustion, already tired and a little annoyed that her work desk was this huge of a me-.

_Thump!_

Suddenly, the female boss heard something fall to the wooden floor. And it sounded hard too. As the boss bend down to the ground, she sees that what fell to the ground was a picture frame. But the plastic light blue picture frame had a family photo in it. It was her and her husband's family in it.

The woman looked like she was in her early 30's, had brown and long curly hair along with brush sided bangs, had on a pair of blue jeans and a light pink blouse, flats to match her blouse, her head was a round shape, her eyes were a light blue, and her skin was a Porcelain color.

The man looked like he was too in his early 30's, He had short dirty blonde hair, had on a pair of dark blue jeans, brown shoes, a light blue buttoned up shirt that was tucked in, and a black belt, his head was a round shape, his eyes were a dark brown, and his skin was a beige color.

And the young couple also had an only child, a son, that looked like he was only 8 or 9 years old. He had short brown curly hair, had on a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt, his head was a square kind of shape, his eyes were a dark brown, and his skin was a beige color.

And finally, in the background, it looked like the sky was partly cloudy, meaning that it was mostly likely spring of summer at that time, and a large grass field and playground from afar. Even a few families and couples were in the summer or spring background, look liking they were talking and laughing to one another.

The female boss sighed a bit as she continued to stare at the old family photo. "Oh Basile. How I miss, and hate, you so. How I wish I could see you again. And yet… how I wish I could never see you again." She said as the boss started to hug the photo frame while gripping it tightly in irritation and yet a bit of grief.

Ever since she and her husband Basile split apart because of Basile having a passion for teaching kids and traveling, he chased his dreams to America, where he thought that dreams would 'come true', the wife was distraught and yet irritated at first for a few days.

But his wife supported his choice after some thinking. But after a few months of sending letters back and forth ever since he left, Basile's letters… never came all of the sudden. And that hurted the once young woman. But one day, she got a letter from her husband.

And… it said that he wanted a divorce.

She was heart broken, confused, and angry on why her loving Basile could want a divorce just like that. In the letter it said that Basile found his 'true calling' to his talents and dreams. And if he were to achieve his goals and wishes, he had to sacrifice the one and only thing that kept him distracted. And that was his wife and only son. The two were devastated by what Basile did.

And after all these years, Georgie, the real name of the boss of FEi, still hated him for it. Georgie hated Basile for leaving her and their son, hated him for leaving her for his dreams, and hated him for wanting a divorce. But… she also missed and loved her husband.

No matter what she felt for Basile, Georgie couldn't help but still love and miss him. Georgie scoffed a little in a grief and distraught mix, hating yet missing Basile so much. "Come on stop it…!" She said to herself as Georgie put the plastic photo frame in a box, that was labeled, 'Attic'.

"You can't still love him. Basile left this family to chase his stupid dreams and-!" Georgie sighed a little again as she stood up from her desk and walked to stared down at the city of France through the large glass window with grief and dullness in her light blue eyes. Busy people and vehicles still filled the streets of the spring filled city. "... he left. That's all-."

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

Suddenly, Georgie's phone started to ring as she jumped a little in mild surprise, but then Georgie sighed a little once again, hoping that this call wouldn't be so irritating like the last one. As George picked up the phone, she said into it, "Hello? Boss of FEi speaking."

"Mademoiselle, there's a meeting later on today in the 2nd large meeting room on what creations you've made you'll be taking to your next destination for extending your business." Said a male's voice, Georgie kinda recognizing it because it was one of her employees. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes to get ready. Bye."

Georgie hanged up as she groaned a little, feeling tired after all the work she's done today. Georgie then looked out of the large window again and started to think out loud. "I bet right about now my son has an amazing life. With his wife and-..."

Then Georgie paused as she quickly shook her head while her eyes were closed, trying not to think of someone she thought that was special to her. The one person that made her truly happy in her once not-so-old life. Georgie then grabbed a few files, that were filled with paperwork, and started to head for the elevator to go to the meeting that'll happen in a few minutes.

But while she was doing that, Georgie now thought about how her son was doing. Was he having a good life in America? And what's it like over there? Then Georgie felt a little bit better. Because she remembered that she scheduled herself a flight to a state in America. And whoever is standing in her way of extending her business, Georgie may have to have a word with them. No matter who they were or what they are.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Chapter five uploaded! Did you all think? Good or bad? Let me know in a review and/or message!**

**The song I've used, I thought it was PERFECT when I was researching on good songs for my story! I don't own it obviously, it belongs to Pasek & Paul.**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's Melody and back with yet another chapter! Ok by now I know you all want to read this story so lets cut it to the chase, I don't own HA!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, blah blah blah, and of course I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did! Because GOD I LOVE IT! ^W^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Decision

After at least an hour or two of both of the boys, Arthur and George, doing their homework and leaving their homes, they both met up by the bus stop like they said back at the student parking lot at their high school. "Hey dude." George said as he and Arthur did their handshake.

"Hey George." Arthur said back as they both started walking to Farrell's ice cream shop. "So, just out of curiosity, and since you didn't answer me an hour or so ago, why _were_ so many people in front of the school?"

Arthur eyed George at the corner of his right eye with a bit of surprise while his head turned a bit. But he then looked down to the ground with a blank look, his brown colored eyebrows mildy furrowed, looked like he was thinking about the question from George.

George looked at his best friend while his head turned to the left, wondering on what Arthur was thinking. But not going to interrupt his thinking, George continued to follow Arthur to Farrell's as there was only silence between them now, cars and other types of vehicles passing them by every now and then.

Then after at least a minute of thinking, Arthur said to George, his face facing him, "It was Woodstock News. I think that's why so many people were there. The reporter even asked me on how am I planning to save the school from being torn down and if I threatened the company from their home France yet or not." George looked surprised at the words from Arthur.

"Hold up a sec!" George said as he stopped Arthur by going in front of him, stopping him and himself in their tracks real quick. "Did that reporter _really_ said that to you? _And_ in front of the camera?" Arthur hummed out of annoyance while he rolled his eyes a little, his arms crossed, and his eyebrows furrowing more into irritation.

George shook his head while his eyes were closed themselves as his hands were on his hips, his eyebrows furrowing also. "Mmm mmm mmm! The _nerve_ of that reporter! And I bet they didn't even believe you when you tried to say the opposite of what they said to the camera."

Arthur shook his head now, his eyebrows now showing a little bit of grief. "No, they didn't." "Dude, if I ever see that reporter, I'm gonna have a word with them! I mean, have they _met_ you before? Your Arthur Goodman! Literally a good guy that helps people out."

Arthur let out a tiny chuckle at his best friend's reply. "Thanks George. But… I don't think you'd wanna hurt them." He said with a smile as Arthur had his hands in his pockets, continuing to walk to Farrell's. George looked at Arthur with confusion, wondering on what Arthur meant. But he shrugged as he said, still following his best friend,

"Whatever you say Arthur. Whatever you say." There was once again silence between the two guys while they were almost near to a corner of a building, which on the other side is Farrell's. "You know,..." Arthur started with a small smirk, breaking the silent atmosphere. "... I kinda get the feeling on why you decided to help me out with saving the school in the first place George."

George felt his cheeks growing with warmth and color at what Arthur said. He then turned his head to the side, trying to hide his embarrassed and light red expression. "I-I… I have no idea on what your talkin' bout Arthur." Arthur raised an eyebrow with amusement at his best friend.

Meanwhile, his smirk almost became an amusing smile. "Really? Because I recall mentioning that if you save the school just for a certain girl, that you I don't know, like like,..." "Arthur man, don't do this…!" George plead slightly as he faced his best friend with a mildly desperate and annoyed look, his face growing a little bit more with blush. "... you may even… impress them-?"

"Impress who Hair Boy?"

Said a voice on the other side of the building, sounding oddly familiar and annoyed. Arthur and George looked forward with confusion as they started to walk a little faster to the other side of the building, curious on where that sound came from.

Then Arthur and George stopped in their tracks as they see Helena and Phyllis laying their backs against the wall, Helena eating a different type of frozen treat in her hands. "Helena and Phyllis? What are you guys doing here?" Arthur asked.

And without thinking, Arthur walked up to Helena, considering he just admitted to himself a few hours ago that he like liked Helena. Helena's expression turned into annoyance and confusion than just annoyance at her love's question.

But then she scoffed at him a little as she got off of the side of the building as she had the rest of her ice cream, or more of a red, white, and blue rocket shaped popsicle, in her mouth at the side, her arms now on her hips, and standing in front of Arthur. "Please, I should be asking _you_ the same question here paste for brains. What are you and Curly Hair Boy doing here?"

Then George went to Arthur and Helena and looked at Helena with a dull and annoyed look, his arms crossed also. "Me and Arthur are just here to hang out a bit while we had ice cream Alaraki. It's a free country." Helena's scowled grew at George's words. But as she was about to throw a ironic comment right at George's face, Phyllis spoke up, and stood in front of George.

"Greetings George." She said, her cheeks showing a light hue of heated red. George blushed a little himself. But then he said, while trying to stay calm right after what Arthur said to him earlier, "Hey Phyllis. How you been?" "I've been doing well. You?" "P-Pretty good." Arthur then leaned over to George with a small amused grin whispering, "I was saying…?"

George's cheeks felt warm again as it showed a light hue of scarlet. He then nudged Arthur a little on the arm whispering back, having a slight annoyed look and scowl, "Dude shut up…!" Arthur let out a small chuckle as he said to his best friend in a whisper, "Hey, if you want to drag Phyllis over the ice cream parlour, then why don't you?"

Arthur then let out a few chuckles of amusement. What he said to George, he just meant it as a joke. But to George, that was the perfect idea! Just him and Phyllis alone without Arthur or Helena getting in the way! And besides, if he left his best friend with Helena, his own bully, then it'll be payback! It's the perfect plan!

"Alright then I will!" He whispered back to Arthur as George said to Phyllis, who was talking with Helena, "Hey Phyllis? Do you wanna come with me to get me and Arthur's ice cream? I could really uh… use the help." Phyllis looked at George with slight surprise on her face. Until she smiled a little at him. "I would love to help and assist you George."

Then both teens started to walk away side by side to the ice cream parlour, leaving a surprise and confused Helena, and leaving a dumbstruck and slightly embarrassed Arthur. He didn't want this to happen! He was just kiddi-!

"Oh brother. Look at them." Said Helena as she leaned back against the building again, having her arms crossed, and her having a dull look. Arthur looked at Helena with curious, puzzled on what the mean girl meant. Helena got the hint by the way her love was looking at her as she sighed and groaned a little and spoke up again. "They're just too sweet to be around alright? I can't but get a cavity everytime those two are near one another and even react with each other."

Helena finished as she continued to have her ice cream in her mouth, just letting it sit there and melt, and her dull expression staying on her beige colored face. Arthur looked at Helena with mild surprise now for a few seconds. Helena was… never this chilled out and calm before.

Well, she has at some points in their lives, but never this… peaceful. Maybe it's been a while for Helena to be acting this way. And… Arthur was kinda glad that Helena was like this. Her being all calm and cool. It suited her _way_ more than being all pushy and mean.

Arthur then said with a small smile, while laying his back against the brick building also, and his hands in his pockets, his tall being next to Helena's short self, "Well, that's not how _I_ see it Helena. I think it's… kinda sweet for them to be acting that way you know?" He then sees Helena rolling her eyes and scoffing a little at his reply. "Well yeah duh. Your Arthur Goodman! You _never_ see what's wrong when you see two people in love. The same for me."

Arthur's cheeks turned a slight heated red at what Helena just said. Meanwhile, Helena's cheeks too turned a mild heated scarlet by what she said to her love, but at the last part, she mumbled it to herself so Arthur couldn't hear. But unfortunately, he did. Helena had her now mildly annoyed face turning away from Arthur, not wanting him to see her slightly blushing face.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two teens. "You've… seen two people… in _love_ before…?" Arthur asked out loud, getting his back off of the wall, and now standing on the sidewalk, his hands no longer in his jean pockets but now at his sides.

Helena blushed more at her love's question. _'Shoot! Think of something QUICK Helena girl before he suspects anything else!'_ She turned her cool brown blonde head quickly to face Arthur with an annoyed expression and scowl, getting her now barely frozen treat popsicle out of her mouth, and too getting her back off of the wall. "Of course not EggHead! Who the heck do you think I am?! A hopeless romantic like Little Miss Flawless...?!" She slightly yellingly asked her love, her hand tightening slightly on the small wooden stick of her popsicle.

Arthur looked at Helena with surprising and confused eyes, a little unease when Helena yells like this, confused on where Laila even came from, and yet… he can't help but feel that Helena does get cute when she's angry, especially like right now. How she's blushing slightly with rage, Helena's cheeks puffing a little with anger, her arms stiff with irritation at her sides while having on fists of fury, and even her short height makes her look more adorable and a little amusing.

But he tried to hold back a smirk that in the process of making itself, Arthur replied back to Helena, his eyes turning away from an annoyed Helena, and rubbing the back of his head with slight nervousness, his cheeks going a little more red themselves, "N-No of course not Hele-."

But then, when Arthur looked back at Helena, his words came to a stop as he sees something about Helena's facial features. It was… something on her cheek. It was…It was something blue. And without hesitation and on instinct, Arthur raised his hand to get whatever was on Helena's cheek off, but he stopped himself while his blush grew more, at what he was about to do.

Helena noticed her love's actions as she rolled her eyes at Arthur. "What is it _now_ EggHead?" She sees her love pointing at his face while saying, "There's a uh… little something on your face Helena." Helena looked at Arthur with even more confusion. Until she started to wipe a little on whatever was on her face. And after a few seconds of wiping and looking at her hand, there was nothing Helena found. "Oh wow EggHead. I found nothing." She said sarcastically and irritation.

Arthur then was about to say something, saying on where the smudge was on her face, but then… he got an idea. What if… he wiped off of her for her? I mean, Arthur knows instantly that Helena would get mad at him quickly for doing it a hundred percent of course, most likely push him roughly away from her, or heck! Even pound him to a pulp.

But… what if Helena felt something for Arthur if she _didn't_ get mad or annoyed with him?

For all the years of bullying and whatnot from Helena, Arthur gets a certain feeling that… she doesn't hate him like she says she does. And right now, now's the perfect time for what Helena truly feels about him. He just had to try and take that risk. And another reason on why Arthur should do this to Helena, well… he just wanted to look into her eyes and mostly get close to her.

Arthur can't help but want to… kinda stare into her beautiful blue spheres, or heck diamonds or the ocean or even the beautiful light blue sunset colored sky or something that is just as equally as beautifully blue, and… mostly smell more of Helena's natural vanilla scent. Again, the teenage boy couldn't help but be captivated by this beautiful yet familiar aroma from Helena.

He just couldn't resist.

Meanwhile, Helena scowled more at Arthur, waiting for a response or something from him. But nope. All Helena got was a looking down to the ground, looked like he was thinking, Arthur in front of her. 'What's up with him?' She thought curiously in her head.

But shrugging and shaking it off, thinking that it wasn't big of a deal, Helena started to head for the trashcan near her and Arthur, wanting to throw away the rest of her popsicle that was nothing but a stick and a wrapper to her, but mostly to get some space between her and her lo-.

_Clank...!_

Then Helena suddenly felt the popsicle stick and wrapper fall out of her fingers to the concrete ground as she felt a hand under her chin, but mostly holding her cheek. She looked awestruck and surprised by what position she was in now. Helena was… close to Arthur once again after so many times today during school. Which was only three or four if you really think about it.

But… what got Helena feeling this way, even feeling frozen in place in shock and surprise now, was that her love, Arthur had… a hand holding her cheek gently while he had his face a bit close to her's. And it was actually the same hand from her and Arthur's first 'date' together those few years ago. Helena didn't know what to do. She felt frozen, stiff, stuck somehow! But Helena also felt flustered, embarrassed, and panic rushing through her, not knowing on what the heck to do!

Meanwhile, Arthur was too feeling this way. He felt embarrassed, totally freaked out, and just a big nervous wreck inside of himself also just by doing this to Helena, the mean bully herself. And yet,... Arthur also felt… pretty bold and brave about himself.

That after all of the embarrassing moments today, Arthur felt proud of himself that he had enough courage to do something like this. Plus,... he actually didn't feel that embarrassed about it right now. Considering after being like this with Helena for a few seconds now and since he was close to Helena for so many times today during school.

"Uh… E-EggHead…? What are you doing…?" Helena asked, her voice sounding distracted as she looked up at him with confused eyes, and her face now showing a light hue of barely heated scarlet. Arthur didn't respond back to the girl he was close to as he went to get back on task on what was on Helena's cheek, trying not get distracted by Helena's beauty up close.

Arthur's eyes widened a little in astonishment, realizing on what was on Helena's cheek. It was a smudge of her popsicle from earlier. Arthur could feel a small smile of amusement yet admiration creeping onto his lips without trying to stop it, him thinking to himself that it was a little funny, and actually surprisingly a little cute, that Helena could even make a mess on her face at her age, but mostly, that the blue smudge reminded him more of Helena's beautiful blue eyes.

With Helena, she felt a little irritated with Arthur smiling like this. _'What the heck is up with him? And WHAT'S with that stupidly adorable smile?!' She thought annoyingly as Helena continued her now angry thought. 'I swear when I get out of this stupid EggHead's gentle and sweet touch and closeness, I'll pound him to a pu-! u...u-u…-!'_ Then Helena's thought, and even her entire body and mind, was cut off by none other than her love Arthur.

For Arthur, who was smiling a little, used his thumb to gently and slowly wiped the blue popsicle smudge off of her cheek, flicking the now small blue sticky mess away from his finger. After there wasn't a small blue mess on her cheek, Arthur now couldn't help but stare at the pink, cool brown, and light blue beauty before and close to him.

He tried to pull his hand away from Helena, but… Arthur couldn't help but gently caress a little on Helena's left cheek more with his thumb as he stared at Helena's surprised and light red face. He just can't but… want to hold Helena's cheek more.

It looked like it was glowing, beautiful, and very flawless and it looked and felt so soft. It's like Helena's skin itself is just as soft as rose petals and it's glowing effect is even a little breathtaking even that other girls wish they could have. Even the natural reddish pink blush on her cheeks were just the cherry on top, icing on the cake, and even the one of a kind masterpiece of her amazing naturally-born beauty!

Helena stared back with surprise still at Arthur as her blush grew more at her love's hand gently caressing her blushing cheek, still didn't know what to do or what to say about this situation she was in with her love. Then Arthur and Helena locked eyes once again.

They tried to look away, but they couldn't. Both of the teens couldn't stop staring at each other's eyes. They were a different shade, color, and filled with different emotions and feelings,... they were so beautiful and they were sparkling, Arthur and Helena couldn't turn or even barely move their eyes or head or anything else away.

Helena tried to pull herself away from her love's sweet touch and gentle emerald green eyes, but again… she couldn't do it. It's not just that Helena was captivated by Arthur being close to her, having a hand on her cheek, and that she was looking into her love's eyes. But if felt like… her love was… feeling something for her. She can just tell and feel it.

But at the same time however, she can't tell and feel it. Helena couldn't tell or sense whether or not Arthur truly felt something loving for her. But whatever it was, she had to find out somehow. But how will she find out without her love feeling weirded out? There's gotta be a way to-.

Then Arthur's face went closer to Helena's as Helena looked in slight surprise, awestruck, even a little lovestruck by Arthur's closeness and his increase of his resistable, she can't help but say, expression. Welp, that's a way to figure out her love's feelings, even if she hasn't figured it out yet. By now, Helena would've shoved Arthur away from her, like this morning, and during lunch at school. But she held back any pushy actions or words, no pun intended of course.

Only to just see if she… can sense any… romantic or loving emotions… from her love.

Suddenly, Helena was now… lost by staring at Arthur since his face was so close to her instead of figuring out on what Arthur felt for her. And the same thing was going on with Arthur as well. They both didn't know why but,... they just felt so… gone from reality just by being so close to each other staring into each other's mesmerizing different colored eyes.

But then Helena moved closer to Arthur too, feeling kinda numb yet fuzzy just by getting really close to Arthur. She didn't know what she felt, but whatever it was, Helena just wanted to get close to Arthur! And the same was going with Arthur, for he too felt kinda numb and yet fuzzy just by getting really to Helena. Like Helena though, Arthur just wanted to get close to Helena!

Both of the 16 year old teens wanting to be near one another so much for their secret love and attraction for one another was growing, that they both didn't care on what other emotions or thoughts they felt or hear in their minds! They didn't even care what others sounds or people they heard around them! As the only thing they truly care about in this romantic and very moment was each other and not anyone or anything else around them!

Then Arthur went closer.

Then Helena went closer.

Then closer.

Then closer.

Then closer.

Until their eyes were fully closed, their blushes growing on Arthur and Helena's faces with heat and color, showing a light heated crimson now, and their hearts beating like jackhammers against their chests in perfect synch and emotions, even though the other person didn't know the emotions from their secret love, as their lips were puckered very slightly and-.

Then Arthur and Helena's lips barely met with the base of each other's lips.

WHAT?

Even though he couldn't feel Helena's lips against his all the way, Arthur could tell and feel instantly that Helena's lips are actually sweet, soft, warm of course, surprisingly cherry flavor, and naturally reddish pink. He also couldn't tell whether it was just the light pink lipstick, or heck he even couldn't tell that he kinda taste a glossy layer of shiny cherry to top off of Helena's lips or not, talking or not he smelled, but whatever it was, Arthur felt like he was going to melt any second now at the feeling and very thought of his lips officially sweetly and gently on Helena's.

Meanwhile, Helena felt the exact same way about this. Even though she couldn't fully feel her love's lips against hers also, Helena could tell and feel instantly that Arthur's lips are sweet, soft, warm as well, and surprisingly naturally pink and minty fresh. She also couldn't tell whether it was just the mint chapstick, he'd always wears everyday to school, talking or not she smelled, but whatever the heck it was, Helena felt like she was going to melt any second as well now at the feeling and too the very thought of her lips fully against tenderly and lovingly on her love's.

There was few seconds of silence between Arthur and Helena now, not even fazed or realizing or even processing that they were still feeling both of the base of each other's lips on one another. Arthur could feel a few shivers up and down his spine at the feeling. And Helena could feel herself turning into gooey love, or feeling her body limping a smidge against Arthur's tall body a bit, at the feeling also. And Arthur and Helena both realized, well barely, that they weren't even breathing at all this entire time with this romantic and loving action between them.

But they didn't care about that in the slightest.

Only their secret love, and their secret love for each other, now.

But then Helena opened her mouth and eyes just a little, making Arthur's lips parting slightly as well, feeling like that Helena was about to say something, and to just kinda get air into her lungs, and Arthur tried to get air into his system also.

He could also feel her breath almost, but yet enough, hitting the inside his lips coldly, yet a little warm, due to the popsicle she just ate, causing his lips to tremble a little bit while he shuddered a little at the feeling, his fluttering, and yet mostly, throbbing heartbeat quickening and bursting out of his chest at the strange yet pleasing sensation and vibe. Arthur then surprisingly tasted something sweet yet a little sour going into his mouth on his tongue, the taste hitting his taste buds, causing most of the buds to tingle with the pleasing yet cold flavor.

It was Helena's cold yet sweet like breath as it was surprisingly blue raspberry flavored. Even her breath was a really fruity like just like her lipstick! Would Arthur resist this girl any longer now? And the almost mouth-watering and luscious flavor, and even Helena's cold yet warm breath, reminded Arthur more of Helena.

Sour yet sweet.

Even the word popsicle _itself_ reminded more of Helena's cold and yet sweet being.

Arthur now just couldn't resist this girl.

But then Helena didn't say anything as she stayed in her state of dizziness and lovingness by bringing her lips back onto the base of her love's while her eyes closed again, which Arthur happily obliged by pressing just a tiny bit of his lips against Helena's lips, which she actually didn't even noticed surprisingly. Helena wanted to ask on what were her and Arthur were doing, still feeling a little focused on what was happening right now with her EggHead, but knowing that her talking would ruin this romantic, and almost intimate even, moment between her and her love. She didn't want this moment to never end, neither did Arthur.

But Helena too tasted something hitting her lips too, but warmly, causing her lips to tremble a little while she shuddered a bit at the feeling as well, her fluttering and throbbing heart beating quickening and bursting out of her chest as well. Helena then surprisingly tasted something sweet in her mouth on her tongue too, even in her cold yet kinda warm cavern tasted nothing but the craving and yet a little spiced up texture, and the taste hitting her taste buds, causing mostly of them to quiver with the pleasing and fresh flavor.

It was Arthur's warm yet sugary like breath as it was surprisingly Peppermint flavored. Even his breath was Peppermint flavored sorta just like his minty chapstick! Would Helena resist this boy any longer now as well? But the heavenly and delectable flavor, and even Arthur's breath fresh yet warm breath, reminded Helena more of Arthur.

Sweet yet strong.

Even the word Peppermint _itself_ reminded more of Arthur's kind and yet bold self.

Helena now just couldn't resist this boy.

They couldn't resist each other no matter what. Arthur couldn't resist this amazing girl really close to him. Helena couldn't resist this wonderous boy really close to her. Their traits, actions, flaws, faults, even their appearance and oh the heck with it all! Their amazing, craving, yearning, tempting, vorious, delightfully rich, unique, and even hungry, full of flavor, inviting, and their relatable trait and personality like breathe were just driving them both really crazy to the point they were almost losing it! They even felt like they were pass out by all of this for any minute!

Or maybe it was just the oxygen they weren't getting talking.

But hey!

They didn't care!

Arthur wanted to kiss Helena with all that he was! Helena wanted to kiss Arthur with all that _she_ was! They both didn't even care about what the other person thought of all of this for they kept their affections and feelings to themselves for way too long that they couldn't hold it back any longer and for crying out loud any _second!_

Arthur and Helena just… they just couldn't _TAKE_ IT ANYMORE!

As Arthur and Helena were about to fully kiss, putting their arms around one another, without thinking on what the other person was doing, wanting to never let each other go, and for crying out loud show and pour every emotion and affections they have had with each other, they were both thinking non stop about how amazing the other person was.

They were so tired of this closeness and just doing nothing! They were so tired of being in this ridiculous state with each other! They had enough of this little game they were playing with one another! They just had enough of this 'doing nothing but stay frozen' shtick!

They _needed_ each other.

They WANTED each other so desperately right _here_ and right _no-!_

"Hey Arthur!"

Suddenly said George's voice a few yards away from the almost fully kissing and almost to kiss each other non stop, while being super close of course, teens. Arthur and Helena had their eyes open really wide at an instant at the sound of George's voice as they looked at one another with flustered and panicky expressions, their pupils going really small quickly.

Arthur felt his body once again, while nothing but adrenaline and passion was racing through him but tried to contain it, as he realized he had a hand under Helena's chin, and his other hand holding her hand gently, slouching a little into the almost kiss, due to Helena's height.

With Helena, she too could feel her body once again, while nothing but adrenaline and passion was racing through her too, after at least a minute or two after being like this with her love. Helena then realized that she had a hand holding Arthur's cheek gently and lovingly and also another hand being in her love's hand, the other hand that belonged to Arthur under her chin. She could also tell that Arthur was slouching slightly into the almost kiss, due to her short height.

Then Arthur and Helena realized on what position and situation they were in with one another. Arthur having his hand under Helena's chin, his other hand holding holding Helena's, Helena having a hand holding Arthur's cheek, having her other hand being held by Arthur's hand, and most of all, Arthur and Helena's lips and bodies were against each other! They both had to break this closeness and contact of whatever it was, physically and emotionally, before they get cau-!

_SMACK!_

_Thud!_

Helena suddenly stopped with whatever was going on between her and her love as she stood there on the concrete sidewalk with her right hand, that held Arthur's cheek earlier, now up in the air, shaking slightly also. Helena's breathing became shaky and heavily as she had a shaking angry and embarrassed scowl on her lips, and her teeth showing while they were gritting so much with, as well, embarrassment and anger.

Her thin unibrow furrowed now so much with anger, in mostly panic, and in a flustering way, her face was now a bright very heated crimson, her heart was beating so much madly like ten times of a jackhammer out of her chest, and her light blue eyes went really dark and really small while they narrowed at Arthur on the concrete ground.

The way Helena stopped on whatever was going to happen next between her and Arthur, was that she smacked her love really hard on the cheek, the same cheek she held a few seconds ago, and she had her other hand, that was shaking also, at her side of her barely shaking body.

And her love Arthur was now on the ground as he had a hand over his slightly, while it stinged and hurt like heck obviously, scarlet cheek, that sorta had a, darker shade of, red handprint on it, and looked back up at Helena, while his breathing also shaky and heavily.

His heart beating madly like ten times of a jackhammer out of her chest as well, and his face a bright very heated shade of crimson also with surprise and embarrassment in his emerald green eyes staring up at Helena, his green pupils went really small also with panic and embarrassment too, not even processing on what just happened between him and Hele-.

"Hey man. Sorry it took a while to get our ice cream. I was talking to Phyllis about us sa-." Said George as he held a vanilla cone in one hand and a O' Solo Mio vanilla flavor in the other. Meanwhile, Phyllis got her own ice cream as she had a Panda in her right hand.

But George stopped talking as he and Phyllis sees the sight of their best friend's in different, yet kinda similar, states. Helena looked like she was mostly angry, but also a little panicky and embarrassed, as she had a shaking hand up in the air, looked like she just smacked someone away from her, and her face was a bright heated crimson.

And the two teens holding ice cream in their hands were right, because Arthur was on the ground. He had a hand on one of his cheeks as it had a slightly red handprint, but his face was too was a bright shade of really warm red. The four teens now felt frozen in places in their many different, yet also similar to another person, states, emotions, and movements.

"Uh… Arthur dude…? You… ok?" George asked, feeling a little weirded out by the state his best friend was in. Arthur didn't respond, for he was too focused on what just happened between him and Helena, especially on what she did to him just now. But then, "U-Uh… yeah." He barely replies, sounding embarrassed and freaked out.

Then Phyllis spoke up. "And Helena? Are… you ok?" She asked in slight concern, feeling a little worried on what happened between Helena and Arthur while she was gone, but also feeling a little weirded out by the state her best friend was in. Helena as well didn't respond, for she was too focused on what just happened between her and Arthur also.

But then again, Helena spoke up, but she let out a small sigh through her mouth and said, "Yep. Never better Phyllis. Never. BETTER." She scolded through her teeth as she stared down at Arthur a little more, until she turned to face her best friend, her angry glare softening a little now, but her scarlet heated blush was still there on her face, and she was feeling so many different emotions, Helena had to keep herself together or else she'll explode.

Arthur then quickly got up and said to George, not even gonna think again or process on what happened with him and Helena, "Wait George, what did you talk to Phyllis about?" George looked at Arthur and smiled a little, happy that is best friend was his normal self now, and glad that he was about to explain on what he was talking about. Well, about to anyway.

"I was just talking with Phyllis about how me and you are going to save our school. And I thought, 'Hey, why not let Phyllis and even Alaraki help us?' So I asked Phyllis and she agreed! All we need now is Alaraki to agree to help us out."

Phyllis hummed and nodded in agreement, having one of her hands happily holding her wrist of her other hand, that held her popsicle, in front of her chest. "And I actually wouldn't mind helping you guys save the school! I could come up with a brilliant plan and well, I would miss you all dearly if our school does get torn down."

She then turned to Helena with a small smile and so did everyone else. "So what do you say Helena? Do you wanna help save our school?" Every teen now looked at the cool brown blonde with curious looks, waiting for Helena to respond to Phyllis's question.

Helena looked at Phyllis with surprising eyes at her best friend's question. But then she thought about the question in her head. Should she help out? I mean, Helena did say that she wasn't going to help her love save the school like she was some stupid hero to Phyllis a few hours ago. Again to Helena, that's not how it works. She's the bully, not a hero. That's that, end of story.

But… Helena did wanted to help. Even she wouldn't even admit it to herself, her school kinda felt like… a home to her. Well, not a real home or truly felt like a home per say, but it kinda felt home with… pretty interesting people. A little bit like a crazy, yet lovable, family.

With the others Helena's age, or not her age, had different personalities and interests, their traits and flaws that Helena can kinda appreciate, and yet most of the time, find annoying too. Like… Arthur's family in his boarding house really.

Even though Helena never met Arthur's family, she can tell that her love had a wonderful yet zany family, and she knew that from past awkward situations. Situations where she had to hide her 'huge and hidden secret' and whenever they were situations with Arthur and every other kid whenever Arthur had a problem or plan that's related to something social and other people, which is mostly every problem he had a few years back.

Anyway, Helena did wanted to help. Because she actually did kinda care for this school and even a little bit to the people in it. She even… wanted to feel like so much more than a bully to others and not feel like a mean girl she was. Helena wanted to feel like she saved people. Like a hero. Or even better for her, like she was worth something to someone.

But… Helena couldn't.

Because she-.

"Helena?" Said Arthur curiously as Helena got out of her train of thought and looked at the other three people near to see that they were still looking at her curiously. Helena started to scowl at them as she said, having a thumb pointing at herself, "Do you really think that I'm gonna help out you losers save the school? Yeah right! As if I'm gonna be caught dead with you lunatics! And you wanna know the truth? I HATE this school! That's right! I _hate_ this stupid school with all my cold and icy heart! And I actually can't _wait_ to get into a school that's _out_ of this _stinking city!_"

Helena started pant a little after her speech as she glared at the two boy's, her now formed fists clenched at the sides of her body. George and Phyllis looked at Helena with mild surprise in their eyes, kinda not expecting for Helena to yell at them as her answer. Meanwhile, Arthur looked at Helena with… just wonderment in his eyes, curious on what's got Helena so-

"But Helena, I thought you would help considering, well you know,..." Phyllis said as she quickly made her way over to her best friend and whispered to her, "... of bro-" "Phys I'm not going to do it ok?! Because of-! Ugh! I'll tell you later ok?"

She finished speaking as Helena started to rub her temples again for today while her face became a mild red again like earlier, just to mostly cool herself down after what happened between her and her love, even though she didn't know what happened, and to not lose her temper. But then she, George, and Phyllis hear Arthur speaking up now.

And that Helena even more angry.

"But Helena, why can't you help us? There's gotta be another reason on why you truly wouldn't do i-." Said Arthur with a curious tone, wondering on why Helena won't help him and George. But he was instantly cut off by Helena for she yellingly and growlingly said to him, quickly going all up on his face, and throwing him a dark and angry glare and scowl.

"Do I look like the type of saving people's butts or something EggHead?! No! For the _last_ time, I won't help you idiots out! And heck, it's not like you guys are gonna do anything risky in the process anyway! You two might get hurt anyways and don't even want to fully do it! Now for the last time, I won't and _never_ will help you! Especially YOU EggHead! _Jeez_ I'm cornered!"

Helena said all at once as she started to stomp down the sidewalk while her blush grew, dragging Phyllis by the wrist barely, and she growled something under her breath while stomping angrily down the sidewalk as it was, "Let's get outta here Phys." Phyllis didn't reply for she was suddenly dragged by her best friend down the sidewalk, leaving the two confused boys.

George then said, while he was shaking his head a little, and having one of his hands on hips, after he gave his ice cream to Arthur, "Dude, I don't even wanna know what happened between you and Alaraki. Whatever it was, it must've been somethin' fierce." Arthur's cheeks turn a slight heated red at the mention of Helena and their little 'incident' as he kinda rubbed the back of his neck while he started to eat his ice cream, saying, "Um… yeah."

His best friend notice Arthur's nervousness showing as he said, "Ok. What happened? Because when I came back here with Phyllis, I see a angry Helena having her hand up in the air and a panic you on the ground holding your own cheek. Look, I know I said that I didn't want to know what happened a few seconds ago, but if Helena G. Alaraki literally slapped you, since that's never happened before in our lives, then it's gotta be something big."

Arthur felt his cheeks and now his face growing more with heated blush as he still tried to keep himself calm. He didn't want to tell George about him and Helena almost fully ki-! W-Well you know that! And even if he did tell George, Arthur has three feelings about him telling the truth to his best friend. Either one, George might pass out or something. Two, George might laugh his butt off about it. And three, he probably won't believe him.

I mean, the third reason is understandable and more reasonable. Imagine! You have your own bully that has done nothing but bully you and torments you for so many years. And yet, half of the time they help you out with your problems. But other than that, your bully still tortures the heck out of you. Then suddenly, you and your bully almost fully _kissed_ and your best friend was standing right there in front of you.

I mean come on! You and your bully kissing for crying out lo-!

"Arthur dude wake up!" Said George as Arthur got out of his train and sees his best friend having an annoyed and suspicious look. "Arthur, I wasn't goin' to lie, but I was about to _literally_ shove my ice cream up in your lovesick yet gag worthy face dude." George then started to shake his head again by how kinda annoying his best friend is acting ever since he had a crush on this girl, this mysterious and dream girl anyway.

Arthur realized that he was daydreaming of Helena and their incident earlier again as he licking his ice cream out of uneasiness. "Sorry George. But… I can't tell you." George eyed Arthur with mild surprise at his best friend's reply as he had a hand on his hip.

"You jokin' right? First you won't tell me who the dream girl, and now your not going to tell me on what happened between you and Alaraki? I get the feeling you ain't telling me all of this because either you don't want to tell your best friend about it or you're probably hidin' somethin'."

The brown haired boy looked at George with surprising eyes again, surprised that his best friend would say something like that. Especially the… _last_ reason. "George that's not it!" Arthur started. "The reason why I can't tell you any of this is, well, I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm still surprised that I figured out these r-reasons myself. Plus, I'm waiting for the right time to tell you ok?"

George eyed his best friend again as he sighed a little and said, "Alright man, I'll trust you on that I guess. But if you keep dodging my questions and if it's shocking answers, I may just never talk to you again." He said playfully with a small chuckle.

Arthur let out a small amount of laughter as well at George's words, even though he felt a little bit nervous on the last parts of his best friend's words, as they both started walking to Arthur's boarding house, eating their ice cream in the process, and Arthur saying to George, "Whatever you say George." The two teenage boys started to laughed once again at the saying Arthur said since George always says it to Arthur.

* * *

**There you go people! Another chapter! …Sooooo,... WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THIS ONE?! GOOD OR BAD?! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**… *ahem* sorry I got a little excited because for the simple FACT that Arthur and Helena straight up KISSED! ...Well sorta anyway.**

**Anywho, by the time you all read dis, I am already home from summer break or starting my senior year already! ^w^**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Melody here and here we are! Another chapter people! Now by the time you all read dis, I have already started school and on the weekend after my two days of school!**

**I don't own HA! of course, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Letter

After Helena and Phyllis left Arthur and George, the two girls went to Phyllis's house, greeted Phyllis's parent's real quick, went up into Phyllis's room, and Helena closed the door behind her and Phyllis as she went over to Phyllis's light blue bed and let her entire body flop onto it, her now laying on her back.

Helena let out an annoyed and embarrassed groan as she grabbed one of the pillows to groan louder into it and to kinda hide her light red face. Phyllis just stood there with a confused yet concern look, curious and worried on what's going on with her best friend.

But then something clicked into her mind, Something very familiar, like she thought of this before many times, and it was in one simple word. _'Arthur.'_ She thought with slight amusement as Phyllis let out a small giggle and sat down on her bed next to Helena.

"Helena, are you acting like this because of Arthur?" Phyllis asked with a small smile. Helena quickly got up from the pillow she was hiding her face as she said, having a surprised yet embarrassed expression. "How the heck did you know?" She asked her best friend.

Phyllis let out another giggle. "Well, it's just that I never seen you act like this. But I get the feeling that the only way you act this embarrassed and flustered and this angry, is because of one reason and one reason only, Arthur." Phyllis finished as she crossed her arms a little.

Helena looked at Phyllis with an even more surprised and embarrassed expression as she sat regularly next to Phyllis on her bed and Helena grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly, burying her slightly red face into it in the process. "I can't believe that happened." Helena uttered in the pillow as she hugged it more and buried her face in it more too.

But since it was so quiet in the bedroom except for the ceiling fan barely spinning and vehicles driving and people walking and talking outside, Phyllis heard her best friend correctly as she looked at Helena with a worried look, and yet curious eyes. "What do you mean Helena?"

Her best friend sighed and groaned a little as Helena uncovered her face again and said to Phyllis, "I'm talking about what happened between me and Hair Boy earlier before you and Georgo came back." Helena went silent for a few seconds as she then stood up from the bed, threw the pillow back onto the bed, and started to explain.

"Its just… when you and Curly Hair Boy left to get freaking ice cream for him and EggHead, I couldn't help but... say that you and Georgo were… too sweet together that it was giving me cavities. Sorry by the way Phys. Anyway, then after I said that, the geek said to me that 'that's not how he sees it' to me. But then I said, 'Well yeah duh. Your Arthur Goodman! You _never_ see what's wrong when you see two people in love.' But then he asked me if _I've_ seen two people in love before. But you know how I am right Phyllis?"

Helena then sees Phyllis having her face a light scarlet at what Helena said about her and George. But otherwise, Phyllis remained calm as she hummed a bit in agreement nonetheless. "I um k-know how you get Helena, when it comes to… romantic subjects." Helena then extended her arms at Phyllis as she continued to explain.

"I know right? And thanks to the stupid blustery and tough side I've got in my system, I said to the annoyingly and idiotic cute giant that 'Of _course_ not EggHead! Who the heck do you think I am?! A hopeless romantic like Little Miss Flawless?!'" Helena kinda yellingly explain.

Phyllis kinda jumped at her best friend's loud voice all of the sudden. But then Helena quickly cleared her throat and continued to speak to Phyllis, who was no longer at her bed, but at her light brown desk with a few pieces of paper.

Helena eyed Phyllis with curiousness, confused and wondering on why her best friend was getting out these items and now sitting at her desk instead of the bed. But shaking her head a little, Helena continued to explain to Phyllis as she walked over the light brown desk Phyllis was at and was setting some stuff up too.

"But yeah no, like I was saying, when I yelled at him, Arthur was about to respond back, but he stopped talking for some odd reason. I don't know why but,... at first I was just walking to the trashcan to throw away the popsicle stick and wrapper away and to mostly get away from the EggHead for a few minutes, and the next thing I knew he… oh that Geek had his stupidly soft hand _under_ my chin just so he can wipe the stupid popsicle smudge off of me when I didn't even _noticed_ Phyllis!" Helena exclaimed out loud as she threw her arms up in the air with exaggeration.

Phyllis looked at Helena with mild surprise, not expecting something like that to happen between her best friend and Arthur. Helena continued, but in a tiring way. "HairBoy's hand was under my chin and… I froze up somehow. Usually I get out of his grip whenever he hugs me for him being that grateful or whatever whenever I help him out with his problems, but… this was different though."

Phyllis looked at Helena with concern again, worried about her best friend. Helena noticed Phyllis's staring as she sighed again and went over to the bed again as she sat down, her slightly slouching, with her arms now crossed, and her expression was now a thinking and yet slightly an irritated one. "What I mean is that, I know that the EggHead's never done that to me before ever since we met obviously, but… this felt different you know? The way Arthur held my chin, with… so much care and-...!"

Then Helena stopped talking and moving as she sighed a little bit once again and started to walk to Phyllis again, who was looking at her best friend with concerning yet confused eyes still the entire time. Helena then grabbed a second chair from the closet real quick as she sat next to Phyllis, having her arms crossed against her chest, and even having the lower part of her right leg crossed on her other leg. There was once again silence between an exhausted Helena and a concerned Phyllis in the bedroom.

"Then he started to get close to me." Helena started dully and tiring, breaking the silent atmosphere in the room. "I tried to pull away, but… I couldn't. There was just… something that… made feel stuck in someway. I didn't know what it was that made me feel that way, but the way Arthur held my chin, the way he was close to me, and the way he looked at me with his eyes…! ...I was… was just _gone_ Phyllis."

Helena had a small smile on her lips as her face started to show a barely heated scarlet. She was like this because Helena was thinking of the way Arthur was close to her, the way he held her chin, but… the way he held it with a particular emotion. Again, Helena didn't know what Arthur was showing, but whatever emotion it was, the teenage girl was… gone from reali-.

"Helena…? Are you alright…?" Phyllis asked with curiosity yet with mild hilarity at her best friend thinking of Arthur. Helena was starting to smile a little goofy and her blush on her face increased at the very memory of being close to Arthur, but she got out of her daydreams as she cleared her throat, and Helena continued talking, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was acting like this, but nonetheless, she tried to keep her cool.

"But anyway, when we were close, something...something happened Phyllis. And I think what happened between us was that we-...w-we..." Helena then drift off on her words as she was now silent once more as she fully realized on what just happened between her and her love. And... w-what happened was that… they…t-they almost _kissed!_

Helena slowly had a hand against her forehead with surprise, stunned that something like that would've happened with her and Arthur! "... me and Arthur almost… _kissed!_" She said out loud with slight surprise in her voice. Phyllis looked at Helena with surprise as well, with her leaving open-mouthed, definitely not expecting like that to happen between Helena and Arthur.

"Really…?" Phyllis said, still stunned that something like that would happen. Helena looked at Phyllis and telling on the expression on her best friends face, Phyllis knew that it really did happened a few minutes ago. "It just… doesn't make any sense. I mean, we almost full on _lip-!_" Helena was about to describe the kiss, but with her best friend right there, Helena cut herself off, not wanting to embarrass herself, as she said, "W-We uh… almost kissed anyway. It's just… I didn't know and felt on what was about to happen. All I felt was… w-well, you know Phys."

Phyllis got the hint as she let out a tiny giggle as Helena's cheeks felt warm again by what she said to Phyllis. "And the rest, well, you and Curly Hair Boy know." Helena finished at last as she let out a small breathe, her blush growing.

That moment with Arthur, that has got to be the most embarrassing, and yet the most amazing, moment in her life, well except with having her first date with him will always be number one with one of the best moments in her life and the second best moment in her was when she danced and sang with her love, just by what happened between her and her love-.

"Well,..." Phyllis started out with a smile. "... maybe this is a sign that he's… starting to have feelings for you since you two almost-" "Oh yeah right!" Helena said out loud in slight annoyance, cutting her best friend off, and even startling her a bit in the process.

"Phys, not once, not ever, not even when we first _met_, has that EggHead fell for me! Not once!" Helena yelled out as she got up from her seat and started to walk slowly to the center of the room, talking while doing it. "Have you _ever_ heard Arthur saying that he likes me once? Even as a good _friend?!_ He's never felt that way about me! And he never _will!_ You wanna know why? Because I'm Helena G. Alaraki! The toughest and the meanest girl in school and in this stupid city! That's why Arthur won't like me back Phyllis! Because I'm-! I-I'm…!"

Helena drifted off again as she had her head hanging down with grief and disappointment. "I'm… myself. I'm mean, pushy, and a girl that is nothing more to people than a waste of space and a… a waste of ti-" Helena was now cut off again, but it wasn't herself that cut herself off, but it was none other than Phyllis. For the small Japanese American teenage girl quickly went over to Helena and wrapped her arms around her, giving her best friend a caring and gentle embrace.

Phyllis had her eyes shut tightly as she continued to hug Helena. Helena felt surprise by this action, but she hugged Phyllis back with her eyes closing tenderly, not wanting her best friend to end her caring and concern action. Sure Helena didn't take hugs lightly, but she always tries to accept as her kind and sweet side can. There was a silent atmosphere once more between the two best friends now in the bedroom.

"Helena,..." Phyllis said all of the sudden, her voice sounding calm and mostly in worry. "... you are not a waste of space nor time. To me, your one of the bestest friends a girl like me could ever ask for. You have always stand up for me whenever someone bothers me. You always stay with me even if I'm a… well, a 'nerd', that others call me half of the time." Helena perked up a bit at the last part as she opened her eyes and looked down a little at Phyllis with her unibrow furrowing a little bit, both of them still hugging while talking.

"Phyllis..." She said, sounding surprised and a little bit worried for her childhood friend. Phyllis continued. "But still though, you always been my friend through everything. And… your my best friend because of who you are. You may be tough and blustery, but that's how you are Helena. Your tough, independent, cool, witty, smart in your own way, and very loyal."

Phyllis then held her head up and faced Helena with a small caring and reassuring smile. "So,… I think Arthur will like like you for who you are. And maybe, sometimes, show a side of yourself that's… kind and sweet and sensitive." Helena stared a little at Phyllis with a bit of surprise, a little confound about her best friend's words and advice.

But not trying to get or show a little angry or even a bit annoyed, Helena sighed a little and started to smile while turning her eyes away from Phyllis, the two of them still hugging. "Alright Phys. I'll… at least try to show that certain side to the EggHead that you mentioned." _'Even though a CERTAIN French girl gave me the same advice and yet the advice kinda didn't work out.'_ Helena added in her head as her smile went away. Phyllis giggled a little again as she and Helena broke the embrace, Helena now crossing her arms for whenever she gets a little defensive or a little displeased, which right now is displease.

"Alright Helena. But still though, your not a waste of time or a waste of space. And I bet that Arthur even knows that. You know that right?" Helena rolled her eyes a little as she felt a small smile creeping on her lips again. "Yeah I know that Phyllis. Now enough mushy stuff alright? Your getting me all teary eye over here."

Helena and Phyllis started to go back to the desk as Helena continued speaking. "So what are you working on over here anyway?" "Well,..." Phyllis started once again as she started to show Helena some of the work she's been working on ever since Helena started talking earlier.

"... I know you said that you won't help Arthur and George out, but I know that you do want to help him Helena. So I thought, 'What if you helped Arthur out secretly?'" Helena felt a part of her thin eyebrow rising at this, confused on what her best friend meant.

But Phyllis continued. "What I mean is, what if you send a secret letter to Arthur to help him and George out whenever they get stuck? That way, you'll easily help them out without them knowing who you really are." Helena then started to think in her mind about this plan.

_'Hmmm… I'm not so sure about this plan. I mean I know that I'm a professional when it comes to sneaky plans of course, but what if Arthur DOES figure who I am? ...But… Phyllis DID say that Arthur won't recognize me through these letters. Maybe if I wrote in a straightforward kind of way, then it might work. Maybe this CAN work, all I need to do is secretly follow him wherever he and Curly Hair Boy goes and throw down a note near them on what to do! Easy!'_

Helena then started to smile as she said to Phyllis, one of her hands on her hips, "Alright I'll do it Phys." Phyllis started to smile more. "Ok Helena. Now I'll have to do is make the plans and-" "And I'll have to stop you right there Phyllis." Helena cutted Phyllis off as she had a hand up. "I'll be doing this all by myself alright?" Phyllis looked at Helena with confusion this time, not getting on what her best friend meant by her doing this all by herself.

But Helena started to explain. "What I'm getting at, is if you make the plans in the letters, Georgo and Arthuro are bound to recognize your handwriting and the way you write down." Phyllis had her mouth slightly open, about to kindly disagree with Helena's explanation.

But then she stayed like that for a few seconds, thinking it over for a little. Then after those few seconds, Phyllis then sighed a little and said, having a small sheepish smile, "Your right Helena. I mean, Arthur and George are gonna find out that it's my handwriting and words."

Helena smirked smugly at Phyllis's response. "See? And if I didn't know any better, during your chemistry class, I could've sworn that Curly Hair Boy was making googly eyes or whatever at you and your note taking from the corner of his eye while you were distracted with school work mostly this entire year. So I think he'll be the first one to know that you write down on the letters"

Phyllis instantly blushed at what Helena said to her. She then sat up from her seat as Phyllis said, "H-Helena! Why didn't you s-say anything? And how do you even know that? Your not in the same chemistry class as me!" "Hey,..." Helena started again as she started to sit down at her seat while she leaned back into the chair with both of her legs on the desk while they crossed, including an embarrassed and stunned Phyllis.

"... _someone's_ gotta keep an eye out for you whenever George is near you. Who knows what trouble he could do to you." Phyllis rolled her eyes a bit with a small smile at Helena's words. "Helena, you do know George won't hurt me right?" "Phyllis, do _you_ know that I won't let anyone hurt you right? Especially Curly Hair Boy. Your my best friend."

Phyllis shook her head and replied, "Helena, George won't hurt me ok? And besides, even if he _did_ hurt me in any possible way, you would've beaten him up already." Phyllis started to laugh again as Helena rolled her eyes with her smirk of smugness on her lips. "That is true Phyllis. But anyway, about this plan, I want to do it on my own alright? Can't risk being spotted by another person helping me out with this, no offense though." "It's alright by me and none taken Helena."

Helena then started to grab the stack of papers and now the stack of envelopes, put them all in a bag, that Phyllis grabbed from her closet really quick and gave to her, and put the supplies in it as Helena grabbed the bag and started to head for the door. And as Helena and Phyllis were now standing at the front door, Helena faced, well in her case looked down, to Phyllis a little with a small friendly smirk, a hand on her hip.

"Welp, wish me luck Phyllis." "Wishing! And Helena? Make sure they won't spot you ok?... _Do_ you think they'll find out it's you? Especially Arthur?" Phyllis asked curiously and a hint of worry. Helena rolled her eyes at the question as her smile grew. "Phys, I'm Helena G. Alaraki. The sneakiest and most wittiest girl in this city. I don't think Curly Hair Boy, and especially the EggHead, are gonna find out who I am. Anyway, I gotta go set up this plan. See you later."

Helena then opened the door as she started to walk down the sidewalk, and before she was out of eyesight from Phyllis's eye view, they both smiled and waved at one another, but Phyllis gave her best friend a reassuring smile, wishing Helena good luck on her plan. Her best friend nodded at her as Helena was officially out of eyesight, her beginning to think of her plan in her mind.

* * *

After Arthur and George got done eating their ice cream and throwing their trash away, the two teens started walking down the streets of their city. By now, the sun had already set and it was only 8 o' clock. The stars were out but the moon was almost full tonight. The weather was a little breezy, but it was a warm kinda breeze. Yep, a perfect night to walk in the city.

"So George, have you came up with anything?" Arthur asked, breaking the silent atmosphere between him and his best friend. "Hey, I should be asking _you_ the same question dude. You know, since you _do_ want to save the school in the first place."

Arthur smiled a bit sheepishly as he chuckled sheepishly also. "Hehe, sorry George. It's just… I wasn't able to come up with anything. With the whole News and the crowd thing." "I know man, but I just thought you came up with something at least." Arthur sighed a little as he had his head hanged while he and George continued walking.

"What if we find some way that… the school was… a national landmark or somethin'?" Arthur felt an eyebrow rising slightly at the suggestion. "I don't know about that George. Maybe… I can figure something out with my parents or even my grandparents." Then after Arthur said that, he got an idea. What if his parents and grandparents _did_ know something about his high school in the past? I mean, E.C. 109 has been there in Woodstock from so many years. There's got to be something that Arthur's parents and grandparents know about it.

Arthur then said to George, as he was starting to run a little, having his idea being played nonstop in his brain so he wouldn't forget it. "Gotta go George. I think I have an idea on saving the school. I'll tell you tomorrow at the Park!"

George looked at Arthur with slight surprise as he said, looking at his best friend starting to run down the sidewalk to his home. "Wait dude! What the heck are you goin on-?!" But too late, Arthur was already out of eyesight as George stopped walking and was now staring at the direction of his best friend was running down to. "... about…?"

He then sighed as George shook his head a little while his eyes were closed, his hands now on his hips. "Mmm mmm mmm. That guy is really a brave man." George then started walking to the direction of his house, having his hands in his pockets, and now thinking on what Arthur said to him about where they'll be meeting tomorrow.

* * *

When Helena got home, she quickly went up to her room, not even going to hear her parents, or more specifically her non loving, dad, she couldn't help but say it, calling her for something from his recliner in the living while he was watching his Bosses commercial.

As Helena went into her room, she quickly went to her desk, that she actually made herself back in her early teens, and started to go through the dark brown drawers. "Ok, if I'm going to write my plan down for Curly Hair Boy and EggHead, then I gotta have a nickname for myself to keep myself anonymous. But what though?"

Helena started thinking of a good nickname to give herself in the letters._ 'Maybe G? No that's too obvious. A? No not gonna happen. Maybe… H?' Yeah that could work. But wait... why does that sound oddly familiar?_

Helena shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling on why that particular nickname sounded familiar to her, as she grabbed one of the papers, and started to write down on it. "I kinda get the feeling that the EggHead and Curly Hair Boy hasn't come up with anything by now. Hehe, lunatics." Helena continued to write down on the paper while her idea for how to save the school kept flowing nonstop in her brain.

After a few minutes of writing, and getting out a few books on the history of Seattle through her small little library in her closet she's had over a few years by 'borrowing' books in the library, Helena sighed a little as she looked down on her work of the first letter to help George and mostly Arthur out. It was written in blue pen, the handwriting of Helena was cursive, and her initial at the bottom was a single and a capital H.

Helena smiled at the work she did, feeling pretty proud of herself that she did this. "Now all I have to do is to send this letter to Arthur's house. Easy!" Suddenly, Helena yawned a little as she was now feeling a little tired. "Or I can just do it tomorrow and do it first thing in the morning." Helena then started to put the letter into one of the envelopes, after folding it, she sealed it, and wrote on the front in pretty cursive, 'For Arthur.'

But before Helena could place the envelope in a safe place, Helena got an idea. She went through her desk drawers and found her special perfume bottle that contain a substance of her her natural scent. Helena grabbed the glass bottle and started to spray the envelope with the beautiful aroma from the bottle, which was nothing but french vanilla. If Arthur and George read the letter, and smell the letter, they won't know who it is! And besides, she couldn't resist adding this final and pretty touch to the envelope.

The tired teenage girl then put the letter in one of the drawers as she started to get into her light blue pajamas. After putting her pajamas on, Helena then went into the bathroom as she started to brush her hair and teeth. When she got done with that, Helena went to her bed as she turned off the light, and started to drift to sleep, ready to initiate her plan tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Now what did all think of this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know in a review and/or message!**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far, because the next one,...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAN YOU ALL WILL JUST LOVE IIIIIT! **

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Melody here and back with another chapter! :)**

**Lets cut it to the chase, I don't own HA! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Kiss

As the sun rose over the city on this Saturday morning, Arthur woke up by the bright yet warm sun shining on his face through the large window in his room. He groggily got up from his bed as he yawned and stretched, already feeling tired and his entire body wanting to go back to bed, but his mind had other plans though. Arthur walked out of his bedroom as he started heading for the kitchen to make some coffee to wake himself up.

Then Arthur heard some noises coming from the dining room as he smiled a little and shook his head tiredly, already knowing who was making that loud commotion, which was his entire family. Arthur wanted to talk to his parents and grandparents right now, but first, he needed to wake up.

And the reason behind on why Arthur was like this this morning was because of the chores he needed to do just last night and he wasn't able to ask his parents and neither his grandparents about the school. As the tired young man went to the right side of the kitchen, Arthur started making his coffee through the black and silver coffee maker.

But while he was waiting, Arthur went over to the small radio by the window, turned it on, and started to listen to the news while he waited for his coffee to be done. After a few minutes, Arthur's coffee was done brewing as he grabbed the really warm, to the point it was a little hot, coffee mug and grabbed the caramel flavored creamer from the fridge.

Then Arthur pour a bit amount of the creamer into his coffee, to the point the creamer appeared. When he fully mixed his coffee and put the creamer back into the fridge, Arthur took a small sip of his coffee, and felt his eye, his body, and mind awake now, him now feeling better that he had coffee in his system.

Arthur went back over to the radio as he continued to listen to the news. "And now for the weather. Tomorrow it'll be yet another sunny spring day and surprisingly, it'll go up until Monday. Right Andrea?" "That's right Tom. Apparently for the last few days, there hasn't been any signs of rainy weather lately. Guess Seattle's taking a break from the rain."

The two reporters laughed a little at what Andrea said as they both continued on now with the news about the city. Arthur then hummed a little while he took another sip of his coffee. _'There actually HASN'T been any rainy weather. Wonder what happened to it. Though I DO miss it.'_ Arthur let out a small breathe through his nose as he continued to listen to the radio.

Ever since forever, Arthur always liked it when Seattle rained. How the sound of it felt so calming, how it can fun to be out in it, and even the smell was amazing to him. Plus,… how Arthur liked the rain in the first place, he liked it ever since his first day of fourth grade back in E.C. 103 when he was only 9.

Arthur did know why he liked it so much, and that way he'll never forget it, it was all because of a pretty singing voice. Arthur knew it was girl's voice, and he actually like liked her voice, whoever she was. He wanted to listen to that pretty voice again more than anything in his once really young heart, but having a young memory of it, Arthur didn't know who she was unfortunately.

He was so captivated by the amazing and soothing voice, Arthur always waited outside of his elementary school every morning as his usual routine when he was a kid to just hear her voice again, and maybe even see on who the girl was. But it never comes to him.

No matter what he did, now matter what he said, Arthur wouldn't hear that once beautiful and spell like voice. Arthur wished he could listen to it again and find that amazing girl who could sing like that and at such a young age.

But now remembering his morning routine on the weekends only to this day, Arthur drank the rest of his coffee quickly and started to head outside in the warm spring morning of Seattle, trying not to the memory of the singing voice get to him. As Arthur went outside of his house, he sees the mailman, that was named Joe, putting in mail in the Laurelhurst mailbox.

Arthur went up to Joe and greeted the pretty old man, since he knew the guy ever since he was a little boy. "Morning Joe." Joe perked up a bit at the young man's voice, recognizing the voice quickly. "Morning Arthur. How's the family?" "Their doing good. Got anything new?" Joe then went through the mail he just put into the apartment complexes mailbox.

Then the guy smiled as he had one letter in his hand. "Well, when I first went out to do give out mail in this neighborhood, a letter suddenly went on my windshield. And it was for you. Guess you got mail Arthur my boy. Well,..."

Joe then paused as he gave the letter to Arthur as he went inside his vehicle. "... see you later Arthur." He then drove off to deliver more mail around the city. Arthur looked down at the letter with small confusion in his eyes, wondering what the letter was about. He then shrugged as Arthur started to open it while walking back inside his home.

And by the time Arthur sat down on the living room couch, he had the white envelope open as it was a just a letter inside. With more curiousness and intrigued now growing in his system, Arthur grabbed the letter, unfolded it, and started to read it in his head.

But before he could do that, Arthur… smelled something. It was something sweet and… creamy. It was… vanilla. And it smelled so… beauti-. Arthur shook his head a little quickly, trying not to get lost by the pretty aroma, why it smelled so familiar, and started to read in his head.

_'Dear Arthur, I know you want to save your school, and I want to help you. There's only one way to do it and that's by finding the one person that owned the school for more than 30 years and to show to the FEi company that the school is a national landmark. Yes that's right, your school IS a national landmark. In 1945 to 1970, World War 2 was going on and the war mainly happened mostly around, but mostly on the exact same spot, on where the high school was standing here in Seattle. And ever since then, E.C. 109 was a national landmark. You and everyone else may not know it, but now YOU do. That's all I have to say for now, I hope this information helped you so far in this 'adventure' your in. Sincerely, H'_

Arthur finished reading the letter in his mind as he sat there with confusion, bewilderment, and a little weirded out. Who wrote this letter? Why do they want to help him out? And why the heck did that name sounded famili-?

_Gasp...!_

Arthur let out a small gasp of realization of the nickname. _'H is… is… the fake Cecille…!'_ Arthur started to smile and felt a small bit of excitement and adrenaline was just rushing through his entire body now, and it wasn't just the coffee that him feel this way.

As he quickly got up from the couch and quickly ran to his room to change, he now couldn't stop thinking about that it was Cecille who wrote down the letter. He immediately recognize the handwriting, the choice of words, and especially the vanilla scent after Arthur red the letter. And now he was excited, glad that someone he li-! W-Well, knew, would help him out!

When Arthur quickly got done changing in his usual attire, but had a dark blue jacket on, as he quickly ran outside, and now on his way to George's Field. But while he did that, Arthur was know thinking about that the fake Cecille still lived here after all these years.

And Arthur remembered that night and yet another memory. That amazing night with the one girl that stolen and returned his heart, how his and H's date went, how he's never met a girl like that before, and how… he gave his first kiss to her and how they sorta reunited when he auditioned for the school musical last year and didn't do it.

* * *

_Flashback to 3 years ago…_

_Back into E.C. 106 Junior High, Valentines Day was in the air as kids 6th through 8th were talking and laughing with one another, wondering and asking on what they'll be doing for this hearts and chocolates holiday._

_In a certain classroom full of 7th graders, a preteen Arthur Goodman was writing something down in a red heart-shaped paper with a small smile, having his left hand against his cheek while the right continued to write down. What he was writing about, or specifically WHO he was writing about, Arthur was writing about a girl named Laila McShores._

_Laia was a new student that first moved into Woodstock last month from Tennessee. She had black hair with short straight bangs, her hair was tied back into a low french braid, her dress was a light red with light red flatts to go along with her dress, her skin was a Porcelain color, and her eyes were a hue of light brown._

_Arthur admired her. Laila was not like any girls he's ever met before. Again, Arthur like liked her. Not only for her beautiful looks, but for who she is. She's sweet, kind, helpful, girly, practically everything a girl is and should be. Yep, Arthur was DEFINITELY hooked to this girl._

_Suddenly, Arthur perked up a bit at a sound on the tile floor of the classroom and another sound, sounding like a girl was humming happily to herself. He recognize the sound. It was the sound of the small heels on the bottom of flatts clopping against the ground and the humming was light, quiet, and even a little pretty. It was Laila!_

_Arthur stopped writing and smiled a little instantly at Laila walking inside the classroom, with some of the other 7th graders following behind her. She was smiling, held books with both of her arms while walking, and of course, she hummed merrily into the classroom. Yep, oh so, as Laila would say, beautiful as always everyday in scho-._

_"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Slovac, who was the 7th grade teacher in Arthur's school, started, as she got up from her desk and stood in front of her students, holding a small box by the handles. "I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentine's Day! Now, while you all are working on your Valentines, I'll hand out the latest letters from your overseas pen pals!"_

_While Mrs. Slovac was handing out letters to each of the students, Arthur was continuing to write. And when he got done, Arthur turned to George sitting next to him in his own desk, who just sat down and got out a few supplies for a certain girl he like liked since elementary. "Hey George. How's your Valentine for Phyllis coming along?"_

_George's cheeks turned a mild shade of red as he said to his best friend, after he got everything out from his desk, "It's goin' good. How's your card for Laila?" Arthur smiled more at the question. He then showed the card to his best friend with a small grin now on his lips._

_The card was heart shaped, it was red, and the words on the front said, 'For Laila'. There was red and pink glitter on the letters, the paper of the letters themselves was white, and around the card was decorated with light red lace. "I finished decorating it at home and I finished writing it today. What do you think?"_

_George smiled and shook his head a little, impressed with his best friend's work on the card. "Man, that is one piece of work!" "I know right? And I'm excited to give it to Laila." "So, is that all your gonna give her dude? JUST a card?" Arthur shook his head a little._

_"Not just that George here's the thing, I'm going to ask Laila out through the card, but she won't know that it's me! And I already set reservations at one of the french restaurants here in the city." Then Arthur opened the card, while it showed on what Arthur was writing about earlier, as he continued to speak to George._

_"And I'll say in the letter, 'Laila, I've always admired you for a while now since you moved here. Your beautiful, smart, and everything else a girl has. And now, I really want to get to know you better. Please meet me at Chez Pierre for dinner. Sincerely Anonymous' So how's that sound? Does it sound good?" Arthur asked George._

_George shook his head a bit while humming at his best friend with half a smirk. "You are a brave kid Arthur. Setting up a fancy date for you and Laila. But no offense, I get the feeling she doesn't feel the same way you do dude."_

_Arthur eyed, a smirk wearing and arms crossed, George with surprise on his face. "What? No way! I know she like likes me! Laila just… has to get to know me better that's all." He reassured George, hoping that his explanation got through to him._

_His best friend sighed a bit while rolling his eyes a little at Arthur. "Whatever you say Arthur." Arthur looked back at his card as he continued to finish writing down onto the paper. But then he and George heard from their teacher, her talking to Arthur, "Oh and Arthur! Here's another letter from your friend Cecille in Paris!"_

_BRRIIIIIING!_

_But before Arthur could get the letter from his teacher, the bell rang, meaning for the 7th graders and half of the 6th graders to go and have free time. "Alright everyone! We'll give the rest of these right after recess!"_

_And after everyone else left the classroom to go outside, Arthur and George went to the monkey bars as Arthur held the card for Laila in his right hand. "Ok George. I'm gonna give it to her now ok?" George shook his head a little with a small smile. "Well, don't just tell me man, go give it to her lover boy." Arthur grinned a little at this as he went off of the monkey bars and looked over to a bench to see Laia sitting while reading the Valentines Day cards she got._

_Arthur smiled more as he was now sneaking behind Laila. He then put his card onto the top of the pile with a small smile, him now walking away, and going back to playing with George. Laila picked up the next card, that was Arthur's of course, that was on the pile. She began to read as her smile started to grow more and more while she continued to read._

_And as Arthur went back to his best friend, him and George looked over at Laila as she continued to smile a little bit while she continued to read Arthur's card. Arthur turned to George as his grin of happiness grew a little. George looked at his best friend and shook his head a little, his hands on his hips. "Calm down Casanova."_

_"Hehe,..." Arthur chuckled a little while he rubbed the back of his neck, barely grinning sheepishly. "... sorry George. But did you see her reaction just now? Laila's actually HAPPY about the card! It's like she can't WAIT to see me toni-!"_

_Smack!_

_Suddenly, Arthur was cut off by his exciting words as George suddenly had his hands covering his best friend's mouth, his expression a slightly surprised one. "Dude! You got to take control of yourself before Laila finds out it's you or somethin'." George then uncovered Arthur's mouth as he had his arms crossed now, eyeing his best with an amused yet kinda dull ook._

_"Mmm mmm mmm. You're hooked to Laila man. Hooked like how a little kid is hooked to sweets. They can't get enough." Arthur smiled, but this time laughed nervously and, sheepishly while he scratched on his cheek, that was blushing a little more, a little. "Look, let's just go on the monkey bars ok George? We can go on them while we plan for my date with Laila tonight."_

_George looked at Arthur with now a surprised and a kinda weirded out look, until he sighed while him and Arthur walked back to the monkey bars behind them, him talking to Arthur in the process, "Whatever you say Arthur. Whatever you say."_

* * *

_As Arthur and George walked up to Lurrelhurst's apartment complex, aka Arthur's house, to get ready for tonight, after walking from their school since school was over a few minutes ago, the two boys went inside, and started to head to Arthur's bedroom to set everything up for-_

_"Son your back! Great timing too." Arthur and George then turned around on the stairs to see Arthur's dad, Michael Goodman. He was in his late 30's, had brown colored hair, natural colored skin, and his eyes that were a dark brown, smiling up at his only son and his son's best friend._

_"Your mom and Grandma are about to make dinner and it's a special Valentines Day dinner too. So don't worry about getting hungry later on." Arthur then went down a few steps as he said to his dad, having a small sheepish grin while his cheeks went a little red, "Sorry dad but, I have… other plans tonight."_

_Michael hummed a bit while one of his eyebrows parted slightly, his head tilted slight as well in confusion. "What do you mean Arthur? You never have plans on this holiday. Not unless you have a date planned tonight or something."_

_His son blushed more as he started to rub the back of his neck while looking away from his Dad, looked like he was trying to find proper words to speak to his dad. Michael looked up at Arthur from the stairs for a few more seconds, thinking on what's got Arthur so embarrassed and shy, until he smiled a little widely at his son._

_"So you DO have a date tonight!" Arthur's dad started to laugh a little, looking and DEFINITELY sounding quite proud of his son already dating at his age and grade. Arthur blushed instantly at his dad's reaction, embarrassed that his dad would laugh a little at thi-._

_"Wait a second! Did I hear correct that my son has a date?!" Yelled Stephanie from the kitchen as she walked out into the living room, wearing a light pink apron around her torso. She was in her late 30's as well, had long blonde colored hair but it was up in a messy bun, beige colored skin, and her eyes were blue. Stephanie then had her hands on her hips while smirking smugly at her son, so did Michael to Arthur, as the two parents now looked at Arthur with sly looks._

_Arthur felt his face now growing with a heated blush as he tried to speak, but he wasn't able to-. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Goodman, Arthur has a date tonight!" George said as he started to push an embarrassed Arthur up the stairs, wanting their plan to start already._

_Michael and Stephanie looked at Arthur's friend with a confused look, wondering why he was pushing Arthur up the stairs. "And I have to help Arthur get ready for tonight! Don't worry you guys, I'll make sure Arthur doesn't get into any trouble." Then George pushed Arthur fully up to the stairs, going into Arthur's room, and leaving the two confused yet kinda amused adults._

* * *

_After Arthur and George went into Arthur's room, Arthur looked at George with a small smile on his lips. "Thanks George. For helping me with this AND for getting me out of that kinda embarrassing thing with my parents."_

_George hummed a little as he went to his best friends desk as he sat down at the chair. "No problem dude. So, first things first, we need to find you a tux or somethin'. You can't just go to Chez Pierre with your usual clothes." "Alright George. But first, I want to open the letter that I got from Cecille." George shrugged a bit as he went and sat next to Arthur, who was sitting on the bed with the letter in his hands._

_"Alright man. Just make it quick though. We have to get you ready." As Arthur opened the envelope, he… he suddenly smelled something. It was something pretty and sweet. Like cream? Vanilla possibly? Arthur felt his cheeks turning a slight heated crimson at the beautiful smell. He then looked down at the envelope now in his hands with a curious look as it looked like it was… sparkling somehow. Arthur realized that must be perfume on the enve-._

_"Arthur are you goin to open the letter or are you just going to stare at it all day?" George asked curiously. Arthur realized that he was staring at the envelope with a small smile while his cheeks were turning a slight red. Just because of the beautiful scent that was on the paper. 'It… It smells like… like vanilla… it's smells sweet, natural even, and… and really pretty...! But how come I didn't notice it before in the other letters until now though…?'_

_Arthur said in awe in his mind as he couldn't help but inhale the letter through his nose, making look like he really just wanted to smelled and take in the letter's beautifully natural sweet french vanilla scent, which he… actually kinda liked. He'd smell vanilla before, but… not like THIS._

_Arthur couldn't help but feel a slight shiver up his spine, his heartbeat quicken a little, and Arthur's blush grew a little more as he really got to smell the vanilla flavored aroma. It smelled… really beautiful, of course natural, and a little… intoxicating to him. He just couldn't resist those kinds of gorgeous smells for as long as he can remember, especially this one._

_But now remembering that George was still here waiting, Arthur got out of his, in progress, trance, Arthur sighed as he fully opened the letter, and began to speak in his brain, trying not to get distracted by the beautiful smell, since the letter was kinda close to his face._

_Then after a few minutes, Arthur gasped and said out loud, catching George's attention, "Cecille's flying into Woodstock and-…! She wants to see me tonight!" George looked at Arthur with slight confusion and surprise as he grabbed the letter from him._

_"Hold on a sec." Then George started to read it as well. But after a few seconds of reading the letter, George then said out loud, "'I got something very important to tell you. Please come alone and don't make any other plans.'... Woah." George said out of even more surprise, but this time in his voice, as he gave the letter back with a small smug sided smirk, his arms crossed. "I don't know what to do about this! I mean, I already have plans tonight with Laila and-!"_

_"Look dude, it's that simple!" George started as he had a hand on Arthur's shoulder, the other hand waving around while George continues explaining. "All you gotta do is go two places at once! I mean, the two restaurants are RIGHT across from each other so it'll be easy!" George finished as he no longer had a hand in the air nor a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur then looked down to the ground of his bedroom and started to think._

_'Hmmm… I don't know about this. I mean, me being at two places at once…? Well,... I COULD make excuses, like going to the bathroom or even offering a drink to them. Maybe this COULD work.' "Alright George. I'll do it." Arthur said finally as he smiled at George a little. George smiled at his best friend's decision as he stood up, so did Arthur, from the bed. "Ok great! But first, we need to find you a tux or somethi-."_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Suddenly, Arthur and George could hear three, not so loud, knocks on the door, and hearing a muffled voice saying from the other side, "Arthur, if you need help with tonight's date, then I DO have something that you could wear!" Then Arthur and George recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Arthur's Grandpa!_

_Arthur then opened the door to see that Grandpa Phineas was standing at the door entrance. He was in his mid 80's, had blonde colored hair, but mostly gray colored hair due to his age, well barely of it anyway, his head was a squared shaped, his skin was a beige color, and his eyes were a hazel color. As he stood there in front of his grandson, Phineas smiled and said, "I actually do have a tux in the storage Arthur."_

_Arthur smiled at what Grandpa Phineas said as he started to head for the attic. But as he, George, and Phineas went into the dusty and old attic and started to search for the tux, Phineas continued to speak. "And I worn it when I first went on a date with your Grandma actually." Arthur paused his searching through boxes as he turned to his Grandpa. "Really…?"_

_Phineas laughed a little as he shook his head while his eyes were closed. But when his laughter sided a little, Phineas looked down and smiled to himself. "Yep. I'll never forget that day. Now when your DAD tried it out when he was your age, he looked dashing! If fit like a glove!"_

_Then Arthur and Phineas hear another voice, as the voice was coming from the entrance of the attic. "Ohohoho! I'll NEVER forget that day either!" It was Grandma Gertrude! She was too in her mid 80's, she had brown yet mostly gray colored hair due to her age also, her head was a round shape, her skin was a natural color, and her eyes were a dark green._

_Gertrude walked fully inside the attic as she continued talking. "When I first saw Phineas in that tux, I swear I could've melt! He was all embarrassed when I started to laugh a little at him wearing it!" "Well, I can't talk too much. Your DRESS on the other hand, it looked like someone got it out of the crazy psycho dress company! Hehehe!"_

_Phineas started to laugh as well as Gertrude just shook her head a little while her hands were on her hips, having a small smile at her husband. "Very funny Phineas very funny. Or should I say 'Square Head?'" Then Gertrude started to laugh a little as Phineas's cheeks turned a slight red, while he looked at his wife, with surprise and embarrassment._

_Arthur just looked at his Grandma with confusion now, wondering on what was with the nickname his Grandma just gave his Grandpa. But trying to get back to the task at hand, Arthur asked as he and George, who was the entire time just looking through boxes, continued looking through boxes, "Wait Grandma, do you know where the tux is?"_

_Gertrude smiled at her grandson's question as she went into the very back of the attic, almost disappearing into the darkness, but the three males sees her walking back and up to Arthur holding a box in her hands, and having a small smile._

_"Here it is! And surprisingly in great state too after all this time!" Gertrude then gave the box to Arthur as the young preteen smiled more and started to head for his bedroom. And Arthur went into his bedroom, and closing the door behind him. He said to the other three people, who were following him, on the other side of the door, "I'm going to change now ok everyone I'll be ready in at least an hour or so!" Then after Arthur announced that, he started to get ready for tonight._

* * *

_After at least an hour or two, of listening to jazz and classic rock so it can keep him motivated, and for whenever Arthur had things to do in his room, Arthur fully had on his tux. The tux was black, the under shirt was white, there were gold cuffs at the end of the sleeves, the shoes were Frederico Leone Boys Tuxedo Shoes, and the tux came along with a long red tie. Arthur then went to his full length mirror inside of his closet, just to see what the tux looked liked on him._

_The tux wasn't too tight nor two loose around his torso, the young boy actually felt, well, sophisticated in this tux, and Arthur looked good in it. In fact, he looked dashing, like Grandpa said, and if he might as well add since it was true. Arthur smiled more on how he looked as he quickly went to his bathroom. He went into the drawers, that was right next to the toilet, as he grabbed out a small can of Peppermint, a tube of mint flavored chap stick, and a light blue comb._

_Arthur went back to the long mirror in his closet as he started to brush through his short brown colored hair with the light blue comb. After at least a minute or so, Arthur started to put on the chap stick, him tasting the mint on his lips. Arthur then finally sprayed his neck, torso, even his hair, with the Peppermint cologne._

_The young boy sighed as he looked at his reflection again. Arthur started to adjust his hair, his small light blue Fedora hat, and now his red tie. But really looking at his reflection now, Arthur started to do a few poses, just to see if he will look good for tonight. Plus, it was just for fun too-._

_"Well now, I didn't take you for the MODELING type Arthur! Hahahaha!" Suddenly said a voice in the room. Arthur quickly stopped doing poses and turned around to only see George, his parents, and his grandparents at the door entrance, laughing a little along with George, but looked like they were trying not to laugh at their son/grandson._

_Arthur blushed to his cheeks instantly as he said, "George! How long have you and everyone else been standing there?!" He asked panicky and in embarrassment. George smiled in amusement as he stopped his laughter and said, his arms crossed while having a one sided smirk on his lips, "Well, ever since you started to comb your hair really. By the way, you couldn't even hear your own door opening by the music you put on."_

_Then Michael walked up to his son with a smile, including Stephanie. "Arthur, you looked amazing!" Stephanie hummed in agreement as she hugged her son dearly, kind of squeezing him in the process. "Oh! My son is going out on his first date!" "Mom!" Arthur complained and laughed a little, but he had on a small smile, as he hugged his mom back._

_Stephanie sighed as she let go of her son and stood next to her husband. "Sorry dear, it's just your on your first date and, well, oh I'm so happy for you!" Arthur smiled more at his mom's words as his dad kneeled down to his height, him on one of his knees. "Just make sure you don't embarrass yourself with this girl ok? Not like how I did with your mom."_

_Michael said as he and Arthur's mom laughed with one another a little. Arthur let out a small chuckle through his nose as he said to both his parents, "I won't dad. Well, I better head off now." George smiled as he and Arthur started to head for the door. "Yeah, we better get goin or otherwise Arthur's date will be left alone at the restaurant all night."_

_Then after George said that, both of the boys started to head down the stairs. But before Arthur and George could leave the house, "Arthur wait!" Said Arthur's parents, as Stephanie started to adjust her sons tie while Michael started to fix his son's hair. Meaning they were messing it up a little, making his appearance a little hehe… WELL…_

_"Mom! Dad!" Arthur slightly complained, but still had a smile, well barely, on his lips nonetheless. "Oh stop! Were only fixing you up. You don't want your date to see you all formal, you got to look like a man." Stephanie said. "And a man looks rugged son! And trust me, when I wore this tux and looked a little messed up, me and your mom were married years later!"_

_Arthur felt his face grow with light warm blush at what his parents said while his smile disappeared instantly. "M-Mom! D-Dad!" Arthur exclaimed as he quickly backed away from his parents while having his hands up a little, wanting his parents to stop. Sure he was glad that his parents were helping him, but him looking all messed up on his da- er TWO DATES?!_

_He didn't want that to happen because one, he was meeting Cecille and Laila and he could only imagine them looking all formal and pretty and such meanwhile with him looking like he went through a tornado! And two, he was meeting Cecille for the first time and Arthur didn't want to look all rugged in front of her!_

_It would've been really rude of him! Not to mention she was from France! A fancy country where people looked all formal and classy, especially kids his age! Arthur looked back at his parents as he said to them both, "L-Look, I know you're trying to help, b-but I don't wanna look... y-you know THAT, for my date ok?"_

_Arthur's parents looked at their son with slight surprise on their faces, then they smiled a little while they slightly chuckled and laughed nervously and sheepishly. "Sorry son. We got a little carried away." "Your dad's right Arthur. We were just so excited for you. I mean, this is your first date after all. And a first date only happens once you know? Plus, we just want you to look like a grown up. I mean, your growing up after all."_

_Arthur smiled again at his parents as he started to fix his tux and hair. "It's ok you guys. Again you were only trying to help that's all." Then after a few seconds of fixing himself up, Arthur opened the door and George, who was trying not to laugh at his best friend for his parents making him look 'rugged' a little for Laila and Cecille, followed him outside, Arthur saying, "Bye everyone!"_

_Then Arthur and George heard goodbyes from the four adults from the other side of the door. And when Arthur and George went down the stairs, George now stood in front of Arthur and hummed at him, having his arms crossed, and his lips had on a one sided smirk._

_"Mmm mmm mmm! Arthur, what the heck was goin on with your parents wanting you to look RUGGED for your dates?!" Then George bursted out laughing in front of his best friend as he had a hand on his forehead, the other on his hip._

_Arthur felt his cheeks grow with heated light scarlet at his best friend laughing at him. But then his expression turned to annoyance, and mainly a dullness type of look, mix expression as Arthur started to walk away from a hysterical George._

_George stopped his laughter as he sighed a little, wiping a tear from his eye. But then he looked at Arthur with a surprised expression, not expecting his best friend to just walk away as his answer. "Dude! Wait up! I was just kidding!" George exclaimed as he followed, well ran after, Arthur to the two restaurants, Chez Pierre, and Chez Paris for Arthur's two dates._

* * *

_As nighttime came to Woodstock, the stars were out, the full moon was shining in the night sky upon the city, and Arthur was already at a table near a big window, that was right next to the entrance of the restaurant of Chez Paris. Meanwhile, George was outside holding a newspaper while he was sitting at a bench. Because of this, he wanted to help Arthur out with his two dates so he had to blend in so Laila and Cecille won't notice him._

_After at least 30 minutes of being at the table, Arthur started to look around a little, wondering on whether Cecille could be really here tonight or no-. "Bonjour Arthur." Suddenly, Arthur heard those words from a girl, and the girls voice was in a sweet tone._

_But then Arthur heard a giggle as he suddenly felt his heartbeat going fast and his cheeks felt a slight warmth, meaning it was turning a mild red, a little, by the sound of the small yet... kinda cute laughter he heard just now. Arthur looked up as he sees Cecille standing in front of him from a few feet away, having a smile on her lips, and her hands on her hips._

_Ceciile was wearing a light blue dress that was short to the point it was below the knees, has a pink veil layer on the bottom of the dress, has long sleeves to the point it ended at the elbows, and it had pink, dark blue, and gold shiny roses stitched at the end of the bottom of the dress. And for her shoes, she wore a _

_For Cecille's makeup, she had on light mascara, very little blue eyeshadow, and she had on reddish pink colored lipstick. And finally for Cecille's cool brown hair, which was weirdly familiar, it was brushed to the side, it was wavy, she had bangs, and finally, Cecille had on a pink bow that was right on the top of her head, which was oddly familiar also._

_Arthur's his cheeks turned a slightly more heated red while his expression turned to surprise and an awe mix at Cecile being here, but for mostly looking beautiful, and for her to look strangely familiar. But then he cleared his throat a bit as he said to Cecille, trying not to think too much on how beautiful Cecille looked right now and on how much on why Cecille looked familiar, "Hi Cecille." Cecille smiled more as she waved at him. But as she started to walk towards the table however, "Oof!"_

_Cecille went down to the ground as she slipped by her walking in her heels. Arthur looked at Cecille with surprise as he quickly went to help Cecille up. As he grabbed one of Cecille's arms to put it around his neck, he had a small feeling that Cecille was looking at him with surprise as he was picking her up from the ground._

_And right after Arthur gently put Cecille at her seat and went back to his seat, he felt his blush growing a little more, feeling a little surprised and embarrassed with himself that he would just help and kinda carry Cecille to her seat at their table like that._

_And as Arthur finally sat down to his seat, he looked at Cecille, and said to her, "It's great to finally meet you Cecille. But..." Then Arthur paused his words as he started to look at Cecille with confusion in his emerald green eyes._

_Cecille looked at Arthur with surprise on her face, which was still very and strangely familiar, as she said to him, "But what?" She asked Arthur. "... you don't look anything like the way you described in your letters." Arthur said as he looked at Cecille with confusion now. Why did she lie about her looks in the letters? And why does she look so famil-?_

_"Oh I-I don't?" Cecille started slight nervously, interrupting Arthur's question in his mind. "Oh uh I mean uh hehe I just thought you wouldn't like… blondes or something you know? Hehe..." Cecille then laughed a little nervously as she crossed her arms on the table._

_Arthur looked at Cecille with now surprise. "Your accent! It's so… well, it's American." Cecille then looked at Arthur with mild surprise now as she quickly said to him, "Oh! Uh… merci! Hehe..." Cecille nervously laughed again as she looked at Arthur with a patient look and smile, look liking she was waiting for him to respond or at least speak._

_But after a few minutes of the two preteens staring at one another, Cecille asked Arthur with a surprised yet panic look, making Arthur feel even more confused about how she looked and was acting. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just..." Arthur now started again. "... there's something about you Cecille. Like I… know and seen you from somewhere. You just look… familiar to me."_

_It WAS true, Arthur felt like he truly KNEW Cecille from somewhere, and also… somewhere cold and… lonely too. But WHERE though? Was it near his house? Wasit in his dreams or something? Maybe… Maybe it was-._

_WAIT. What if… Arthur and Cecille… met before but… at his school? No, no that's crazy! Cecille lives in Paris not in Woodstock! And yet… he can't help but think… that Cecille reminded him of… a girl. And… the girl had… the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard o-._

_Arthur then sees Cecille having on a shock and panic expression as she quickly hid herself with the tablecloth while talking nervously, making Arthur feel a little concerned for her and more curious now, and mostly getting him out of his thoughts. "That's crazy! We never met a-and we even seen each other before!" "Cecille I meant… from you letters." Arthur said to Cecille._

_Cecille's eyes widened a bit as she quickly let go of the tablecloth and said to Arthur with a nervous smile, "Oh right! My letters. Hehe..." Cecille laughed nervously once again as she and Arthur now looked at one another again for a few more seconds at their table like before._

_'Hmmm… she seems a bit off. Maybe if I can talk to her about her life in France, maybe she'll stay calm.' "So, tell me about your life in France! What's it like over there?" Arthur asked Cecille with a kind and patient smile. Cecille smiled a bit at the question as she began to answer her love's question while playing with her fork a little on her side of the table. Arthur now felt better about Cecille talking now, but now he gets the feeling that she was actually… happy about talking about her home. Like she… missed it. Weird._

_"Oh! Well Arthur, Paris is quite a city! It's really big, beautiful of course, busy as always, and there's a whole bunch of fun stuff to do there! Oh and like at my Grandma's house in the upper part of the city, she's an amazing inventor, has her own basement for her inventions and other things, she makes the best treats, and-."_

_"But I thought your Grandma lived on a farm in the mountains." Arthur said, cutting Cecile off. He wanted to know more about Cecille's life in France, since he was really interested about how her life is like in a place like France. But Arthur felt confused again._

_Confused on why Cecille said that her Grandma lived in the city. She wasn't living in the city, Cecille told Arthur through one or two of her letters that her Grandma lived in the mountains in her farm. That didn't make any sense. Again weird. Anyway, after Arthur said that, Cecile suddenly let go of her fork as it fell on the table with a small thump! against it. Arthur felt more confused at the sudden reaction._

_"A-A farm? Oh oui oui! On her farm in the mountains. I uh guess I was just talking about her being used to live in the city is all." Sounding like she was trying to change the subject, Cecille asked, "Well, enough about me, let's talk about you! How's your school Arthur?" She asked. Aside from the sudden behavior from Cecille and her choice of words, Arthur smiled a little at the question from the girl sitting in front of him. "It's going pretty good I guess."_

_Then suddenly, their waiter came up to their table and started to ask for their orders. Arthur and Cecille looked at their meus as Arthur said first, "I would like… Ratatouille please?" Arthur said to the waiter. "Excellent choice mersiour. And for you mademoiselle?" Cecille then cleared her throat as she said to her waiter, "Yes. I would like to have the uh… Langue De Boeuf please?"_

_"Very well Mademoiselle. The young lady has a very refined taste." The french waiter said with an impressed tone as he walked away from the table with both of the menus in hand. "So, what did you order exactly?" Arthur asked Cecille. "Oh you know, I kinda forget how to say it in English. We have it all the time back at home." "Sounds great."_

_"So Arthur!" Helena started. But as she continued talking however, Arthur looked outside, without realizing it, and his expression turned into a slight surprise and awe while his lips had on a small smile. Because Laila was right outside the restaurant._

_She had on a red dress with spaghetti straps, red heels, and Laila had on her usual, and yet really pretty to Arthur of course, french braid. But this time, it was rolled into a bun. Laila was outside while looking around with a curious look, looking like she was wondering on where 'Anonymous' would be at while she held the card in her hand._

_Arthur continued to smile in awe by Laila looking beautiful for their date tonight. But remembering that Cecille was here with him, Arthur was about to say something while he looked at Cecille. But then, "-...Like an… EGG even am I right?" Cecille said suddenly as she had her intertwined hands under her chin while looking at Arthur with a smile and a almost half lidded gaze._

_Then Arthur felt his awe smiling expression drifting away. His cheeks felt a tint of heated red while his heartbeat quickened a little, again, by the way Cecille looked. With her intertwined fingers gently under her chin, how her smile was actually beautiful, natural, and too astoundingly loving, her hair was somehow glowing by the restaurant ceiling lights shining above them, and how… her eyes were half lidded and glowing and shining in the warm glowing lights above them._

_Arthur couldn't help but… admit that Cecille looked… she looked beautiful like this. And MORE beautiful than Laila too. How her appearance right now in this very moment, Cecille looked… truly beautiful. With every feature on her stayed and yet looked pretty. But… her VERY familiar eyes were the most beautiful. They were a light blue color, the way Cecille's eyes were a little half lidded, and how they were… sparkling by the lights._

_But mostly… by the emotions she was having in them. Emotions like peacefulness, happy, and… longingness. Like how she longed to be with Arthur. And Arthur... he didn't know what he felt right this very second, but… he actually WANTED to be with Cecille, and not be with Laila-._

_"Um,..." Arthur said suddenly as he suddenly got up from his seat. He didn't know what just happened with him or most of all on what he just thought of, right now, but whatever it was, Arthur felt… he just felt weird now. He felt weird about Cecille all of the sudden._

_Again like earlier, weird._

_Meanwhile, Cecille just looked at him with confusion, looking a little curious on why he was getting up. "... would you excuse me for a minute? I-I have to go to the uh-" "Ah! Oui oui?" Cecille said, her tone sounding simple. "E-Exactly Cecille. Be right back!"_

_And as Arthur left Chez Paris, Arthur was now thinking of Laila, and trying not to think of Cecille, since he felt weird about her. Anyway, when the young preteen boy went over to Laila, he said, catching the black haired girls attention, "Laila!" Laila turned around to now face Arthur as he smiled at her, both of the two kids standing in front of one another._

_"Oh hello Arthur. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and kindly, having a small smile on her face. Arthur smiled more at the question. But before he could answer Laila's question, "Let's just sit down over there so that way I can answer your question ok?"_

_Laila looked at Arthur with slight confusion, but she smiled again at him as she agreed with his suggestion of sitting down. As the two preteens sat down at one of the tables, that was right outside, and on the side, of Chez Pierre, Arthur said to Laila, still smiling at her, "You look nice Laila. What's the occasion?" He asked, trying not to show or say that HE was Anonymous to Laila, at least not yet anyway. Laila smiled Arthur's question as she replied back to him._

_"Why thank you Arthur. The reason why I'm dressed is because of an oh so pretty card I got from someone in our school. It saids that they've ever so admired me for so long, that they wanted to get to know me better, and they told me to meet them here! I'm ever so excited to see who this gentleman is!" Laila said with her gleeful tone as usual as she clasped her hands._

_Arthur smiled at laila's response, happy that Laila was excited to meet this 'Anonymous' guy, even though it WAS him. "That sounds nice." "So, what are YOU doing here? Do you have a date too? I mean, you ARE wearing an ever so formal tux." Arthur smiled more at the question. But as he was about to respond back,_

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

_Suddenly, Arthur and Laila could hear coughing from a few feet away from them. They both turned around to see that it was only a person at the bench while reading the newspaper. But Arthur obviously knew that it was just George behind the paper. And when he heard his best friend coughing, that meant that something was up with Cecille back at Chez Paris!_

_Arthur felt slight panic rushing through to him as he turned back to Laila with a smile. "Um excuse me Laila, I need to… do something. Do you want a drink?" Laila smiled more at the request. "Oh ever so yes. A glass of water would be fine." "Oh great great! Be right back!"_

_Then right after Arthur said that, he quickly makes it back to Chez Paris. And when he went back inside though, he could see Cecille looking down at the table with a concerned expression while she played with the tablecloth a little._

_And Arthur didn't know why but… he felt pain in his heart. Feeling that way because on how Cecille looked. How she looked upset and worried, how her playing with the tablecloth with so much concern, and how her eyes were filled… with anxiety and distress._

_Arthur didn't like seeing Cecille like this. He didn't know why but,... he didn't like it ONE bit. But then Arthur quickly said, hoping that the negative feelings in Cecille's eyes would go away as well as the pain in his heart, "Sorry it took a bit. The line for the bathroom was pretty long."_

_Helena instantly smiled at Arthur now sitting down in front of her. Arthur smiled in relief, happy that Cecille was feeling better by her having a smile. "So Arthur, is there… anyone that you especially like like? Like in your classroom even. Perhaps a um… oh! A smart, funny, BEAUTIFUL girl?" Cecille asked. "A girl?" Arthur said to Cecille, kinda not expecting this sort've question from Cecille. Then Arthur started to think._

_All of the girls in his class were pretty different and yet so similar. Different on what interests they have, and yet similar on how they act and show certain traits that were just as the same as to each other. But then… Arthur stopped. Stopped because he thought of ONE girl._

_One particular girl that was different from any other girl Arthur knew in his class and throughout his years of schooling. "Well, there's this one girl, named Helena." Cecille gasped a bit, which got the preteen boy a little confused, but he shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't such a big of a deal. "Uh yeah? What about her that you notice? Notice especially though."_

_Arthur then started to think again about his personal, but not-so personal, bully. The one person that has tortured and tormented him for so many years since elementary. How Helena G. Alaraki would do tricks and pranks on him, how she would make fun of even the smallest things or acts he does, and how she… say she hates him so much. Helena actually says to Arthur's face that she HATES him. And that bothered him so much for many years now._

_"Well um, she kinda… annoys me sometimes." Arthur responded as he had on a small uneased look, feeling a little edgy about how Helena acts towards him. "Oh. Uh yeah? What else?" Cecille said to Arthur as she started to sound a little annoyed. And that of course, Arthur noticed, but instead he thought it was something else that annoyed the french girl._

_He continued to talk. "Well, she can also be pretty mean with me and everyone else, but especially to me. Like call me names, do pranks and tricks on me, and etc etc. I just don't know why she annoys and bullies me so much and-"_

_"Maybe cuz for the simple FACT that she li-!" Suddenly, Cecille spoke out loud with an angry look and scowl, looked like she was about to stand up from her chair even. But Cecille looked like she stopped herself by shutting her mouth immediately before she could say anything else._

_Arthur looked at Cecille with surprise and yet curiousness, wondering on why Cecille got so angry all of the sudden and at what Cecille was about to say. Cecille then cleared her throat a bit again. "Uh I mean, what I mean to say is, perhaps there's a special reason why this girl annoys and bullies you so much. Maybe just… deep down, you kinda like her? Even a smidge?"_

_The young preteen boy looked at Cecille's question with surprise. But then he started thinking once again. About how Helena acts towards everyone, especially to him. How she bullies him the most, how she pull mean tricks on him the most, but… Helena also helps him. She actually helps him out with his problems and struggles._

_And that didn't make any sense._

_If the one person in the whole wide world, that bullies and tortues you the most, and says that they HATE you themselves, then why would Helena G. Alaraki help Arthur out? I mean, Arthur has always thought about this question for the longest time. Why DOES Helena help him? And again, for the past few years, this question would just...always eat Arthur up. He just didn't get it!_

_But… Arthur HAS thought of possible reasons on why would Helena help him. Maybe it was because she just wanted the glory? Possibly Helena just wanted people to stop with their crazy and stupid shenanigans? Or... what IF Helena help Arthur out because… she felt… bad…?_

_When Arthur first thought of that possible reason, which was two or three years back, he didn't believe it once. I mean, this was HELENA G. ALARAKI for crying out loud! There's no way that Helena, the BULLY, would just feel bad for him! But now thinking about it,... Arthur believed it._

_And whenever Arthur would ask Helena on why she helped him out, through a few problems every now and then, she just...makes up excuses. Arthur knew that Helena would make up some silly reason on why she helped him out, which he didn't know why every time._

_Reasons like saying that she said that its a free country, how Helena would say that these problems were bugging her, and… that she has a heart too. And that particular reason...got stuck with Arthur. Her having a heart. HELENA having a heart._

_Maybe that's why Helena helps Arthur with his problems, or any other problems involving with him. Helena had the heart to help out someone in need. And now thinking about that reason, Arthur… realized something and… a question went through his mind._

_One, Helena helped Arthur out because… she cared. And two, that mostly made the preteen boy even MORE confused, is… why HIM of all people Helena would help? Why would Helena help Arthur? Was it because she wanted him to get over his ridiculous and idiotic problems and situations? Or… maybe it was because… Helena wanted something from him?_

_Maybe it was something worth money? Glory? Respect even? Or… was it that… Helena wanted something she needed all along? Arthur's eyes widened a little at the big realization on what Helena wanted from him after all of her help throughout the years._

_It was… a friend._

_A friend to be there for her. Maybe THAT'S why Helena helped Arthur for so long. But Helena already HAD a friend. And it was Phyllis. But...what if Helena wanted more friends from… her grade? The people in their class, they've been a class for years since elementary, and they all… let's just say that, they don't appreciate her actions, words, and mostly on how Helena is really._

_Well, not Arthur mostly. Sure he didn't like the things Helena does, but that doesn't mean that… he hates her. And ever since Arthur known Helena, no matter how he felt about her, with Helena being all pushy and mean, Arthur has ALWAYS considered her a friend of his. Actually, how Helena acts, her acting all tough and independent, Arthur… can kinda appreciate that. Even her ironicness and wittiness is likable and even a little amusing to the preteen boy._

_Maybe,... Arthur COULD be a true friend to Helena. With their personalities mixed together, they can be similar in some ways, if you really think about it, and… Arthur could be good to Helena, with his kindness and sincerity. I mean, Helena DOES help him out for all of these years, maybe his kindness and helpfulness IS really rubbing on her._

_But now remembering that Cecille is in front of him, and him not responding for at least a minute or so, Arthur started to reply back to Cecille's question. "Well, deep down, if I can be totally honest right now, I have to say that Helena… is well, one of my friends." Cecille just looked at Arthur with surprise in her eyes as Arthur looked at her with confusion again, but like before, he didn't let it get to him as Arthur heard from Cecille, "R...Really…?" She said to Arthur._

_"Well, yeah. I mean, I know I said that she annoys me. But just because I don't like the things Helena does to me and everyone else, that doesn't mean I hate her. I consider her one of my friends. I've ALWAYS have." Arthur finished with a small smile while looking down to the table with a almost half lidded gaze. What he said to Cecille, Arthur truly meant every word of it._

_But then as Arthur looked up, he sees Cecille having a goofy smile and she was smiling a lot to herself as her cheeks were a bit red with warmth. Arthur couldn't help but feel his heart beating a little and felt his cheeks turning slightly warm at the sight. But trying not to get distracted from the surprisingly cute sight, "Um Cecille?" Arthur said. Cecille blinked and cleared her throat a bit._

_"O-Oh uh sorry Arthur. I was just lost in thought." But as she sighed and looked straight at Arthur with a serious yet pleading look, making Arthur confused more, Cecille said, "Look, Arthur. There's something really important that I really need to tell you. It's that I… I-I…-!" Suddenly, their waiter came to their table with both of their food on a single silver oval tray._

_As the food was set in front of them, Arthur and Cecille smiled at their food. But as Cecille started to eat a piece of it while humming a little in delight and surprise, her and Arthur's waiter said, "Well now, none of our young customers never eat and love our Beef Tongue before."_

_And right after the waiter said that, Cecille stopped eating, as well as Arthur at what he heard from the waiter on what Cecille actually ate, as she immediately dropped her fork on the plate from her shaking right hand, and covered her mouth with her left in total disgust on the realization on what she was eating._

_Instantly, Cecille got up from her seat, from her and Arthur's table, and ran for the girls bathroom while pushing people and mostly waiters out of her way, saying out loud, but muffled by both of her hands, in disgust of course, "Beef Tongue?!"_

_Now Arthur was left at the table with surprise and slight concern now. Surprised that Cecille left just like and that what Cecile ordered, and worried about the french and, probably now, sick girl that was now in the bathroom._

_But then Arthur sees Laila looking around as she now looked at him with slight surprise. Arthur felt his body now off of his chair as he quickly went out of Chez Paris and now to Chez Pierre, where Laila was waiting the entire time. Arthur sighed a little as he now sat in front of Laila now, after literally running to her, as he said, "S-Sorry Laila."_

_Laila smiled at Arthur kindly as she said, her arms crossed on the table. "It's alright Arthur. And don't worry about the glass of water. I already ordered one from a busboy from the inside of the restaurant." "Oh ok then." There was now silence between Arthur and Laila. Until, "So… Laila. You're… probably wondering on who that… 'Anonymous' guy is right?"_

_Laila perked up a little by the mention of Anonymous as she smiled more. "Well actually… yes Arthur. And… I have pretty good idea on WHO he is too." Arthur perked up as well at Laila's words as his smile grew a little. "Oh! Well, that's… great to hear because-" "Arthur I know it was you." Arthur's smile disappeared at an instant as he now looked at Laila with surprise._

_"W-Wait! How did you know that it was me?!" He asked with embarrassment and surprise. Laila laughed a little. "Well, I easily figured out because of three things really. One, did you really think that I wouldn't hear you talking about me to George this morning? Two, I noticed you walking behind me by the way during recess. And three, your here tonight in a tux."_

_Arthur looked at Laila with more surprise and embarrassment. But then he sunked into his seat while his face grew a little with blush. "W-What is that obvious?" "Well,... pretty much yeah. And to kinda top it off, you DID say my name out loud after you gave me the card during recess." Arthur sunked a little bit more into his seat while he felt a groan in the back of his throat coming out, feeling really embarrassed about Laila founding out it was him so easily._

_"Arthur..." Laila started out with now a frown, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "... you DO realize that… I only LIKE you as a friend and not LIKE LIKE you as something more? You do know that right?" Arthur's eyes widened with surprise as he quickly sat straight back up into his seat. "Wait you what?" He said, his voice sounding in disbelief, and shock still. "I'm os so sorry Arthur but it's true. I don't feel that way about you. It's just that..."_

_As Laila continued on to say her reasons on why she doesn't like like Arthur, Arthur heard his name being called out in a whisper. He looked behind Laila and sees George waving his arms in the air while he called out his name. Feeling slightly confused now, Arthur looked at Chez Paris and sees through the window that Cecille was looking around for any sign of him, wondering on where Arthur could be in the restaurant. Arthur gasped a little as he quickly started to run back to the restaurant, not even going to say on why he was running back to Chez Paris to Laila._

_But as Arthur continued to run, his heart felt pain again to see Cecille being confused and worry. Arthur didn't like this and he didn't why AGAIN. Why was he feeling upset of seeing Cecille like this? It didn't make any sense! He then sees Ceille getting up from her chair as she grabbed her napkin with a scowl and threw it onto her food she ordered with hurt and slight anger._

_And that got Arthur RIGHT in the heart! He didn't want this to happen! He didn't know WHY but, he CAN'T let this happen! But as he was about to start running into the entrance of the french restaurant, Arthur then sees a blob of mostly red, and green, near the entrance._

_He swiftly and quickly grabbed the end of the bush, which was a tiny bush of full grown roses. He instantly felt the pointy and sharp thorns hitting his skin, almost feeling the tiny pricks of it going right into his flesh even, but it didn't compare to the sharp pain Arthur felt in his heart to see Cecille looking hurt and angry, which he still felt more confused about._

_But then suddenly, Arthur was already there in front of Cecille inside the small building of Chez Paris, only a few feet away from each other, and he looked like he just ran here into the french restaurant too, which was true obviously._

_The two kids now looked at each other with surprise, none of them speaking first. But the first thing that Arthur noticed about Cecille was that she had... her bangs were covering the side of her face. And… she even looked MORE beautiful than ever…!_

_Arthur now just stared at Cecille with even more surprise, but awestruck, in his eyes, while his cheeks grew with a bit of red and heat again. But noticing that Cecille was staring at the roses, he tried to hold back and cool down his blush as he grinned a little sheepishly while offering the roses to Cecille, walking up to her in the process._

_"Here Cecille. For you." Arthur simply and sweetly said to her. Cecille looked down at the flowers in her hand and smiled a tiny bit, blushing a little more, which made Arthur feel happy for her about it. But look liking she was trying not to get distracted by the roses, Cecille said to Arthur with now a small frown on her lips, both of them taking their seats at their table, "I thought you left or something."_

_"Um… no." Arthur said while looking away from Cecille, his arms crossed against the table, and his expression was a bit of an upset one. Cecille then replied, her voice sounding in concern for him, "Is there something wrong Arthur?" Arthur felt slightly surprised by this, astound that Cecille would notice that he was feeling a little upset, "Oh. Um it's nothing Cecille. It's just that..."_

_Arthur paused a bit as he started to speak again. But while Arthur was speaking, he and Cecille was listening romantic violin and piano music very slowly starting to play in the background. "... have you ever noticed that sometimes when you think you like like a person from far away, you find out that they don't feel the same way you do? Like when you get close to them."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Cecille simply asked as she had a hand laying over the lower part of her other arm. "Well, there's this girl in my class, that I thought I like liked, but I just figured out that… she doesn't like like me back. She only thinks of me as a friend."_

_Arthur finished explaining as he had his head down a little more, feeling upset that the girl he like liked didn't like liked him back. For all these years of having crushes on girls and like liking them, Arthur STILL hasn't found a girl that feels the same way he does. He didn't know why, but Arthur just wanted to be with a girl that like likes him ba-. _

_"Well, maybe she's not the one for you then." Arthur looked up at Cecille with slight surprise in his eyes, his thought being cut off once again. Cecille continued. "Maybe the perfect girl you're searching for isn't someone you never even expect. After all though, there's always SOMEONE special and perfect out there for you."_

_Helena smiled reassuringly and sweetly at Arthur, look liking she was hoping that her words would make him feel better, at least a bit anyway. After Cecille said that to Arthur, he smiled a bit at her words, feeling a little better and now relaxed instead of upset._

_"You know, I think your right Cecille. And… I'm really glad that you came to visit me tonight. I'm having a really great time having dinner with you, I never had so much fun with a girl before, and even… spending time with you especially makes me feel… pretty happy Cecille." Arthur said to her with his hands intertwining on the table while smiling a little at Cecille now, him blushing just a tiny bit by admitting the middle part of his words._

_"Oh you are? Me too. I'd never… had so much fun with a guy like you before either and… I wouldn't change it for the world." Cecille smiled more at Arthur. But she looked away from Arthur for a second or two as well as Arthur with Cecille. He was kinda happy being with Cecille now and not with Laila. Arthur still didn't know what he felt earlier, but whatever it was, it felt-. "Arthur, there's something- I have to- I need to tell you something very important."_

_Cecille said, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. She then had her hand going a bit closer to Arthur's on the table, which he didn't notice, and said to him, "Arthur, I have to tell you, I-I really like you… a lot. And I have to know. Do… Do you like me too?" She asked sweetly, with a sweet smile too surprisingly, as her hand was now in the middle of the table between her and Arthur._

_Arthur looked at Cecille in awe by her confession while blushing slightly more, looked down at his hand, and realized that his hand was close to Cecille's. The question went throughout his mind a few times, sorta not believing that Cecille actually like likes him! But… now going over his feelings for Cecille, Arthur… like liked her back._

_Because of who she is. Sure they met and got to know each other already through the letters, but it felt like Cecille was a completely different person! Arthur didn't know why but, it felt like he had a special connection with Cecille now that she was here with him._

_Sure she acts all kind and sweet, which actually Arthur like liked in a girl of course, but she's also tough too like how she showed it earlier. Don't forget smart, surprisingly cute, and even tough! It's like the WHOLE package Arthur would want in a girl! He didn't want to lie anymore._

_As Arthur was about to put his hand over Helena's, ready to also confess that he like liked Cecille back, he looked back at her, and he said instead, "Um, would you excuse me for one last time? There's something else I have to… take care of." Then Arthur said that and left the restaurant once again. He didn't want to this. Arthur didn't want to leave the one girl he actually like liked already and who already like likes him back! Arthur just wanted to stay with Cecille._

_But he had to leave because of Laila. He didn't want to be a bad, so-called, date! If Laila didn't like like him back, then Arthur's gotta at least say goodbye to her. As Arthur was outside already, he already sees Laila getting up from the table and started walking to him too._

_"Hey Arthur. I'm about to leave here in a little bit." Laila said with her kind smile still on her lips. "Oh ok Laila. Hope you weren't um… disappointed about this whole thing." Laila smiled more and laughed a little. "Not at all Arthur. And besides, I thought it would be a nice night to be in something pretty you know?" Arthur laughed a little too._

_"Ok then." Then Laila smiled slyly at Arthur while having her arms crossed behind her back, making Arthur and George, who was watching the entire interaction between the two, feeling slightly puzzled. "Uh Laila?" Arthur asked, feeling confused on the way Laila was looking at him. "So I didn't know you had an actual DATE Ar-!"_

_"Arthur! What the heck is going on here?!" Cecille suddenly yelled at Arthur as she threw her heels hard on the ground, her free hand now on her hip. Arthur and Laila looked to see a angry Cecille standing a few feet from them. She had all of her stuff with her, but she had her heels now on the ground as she threw then on the ground earlier._

_Arthur then quickly said, trying to calm her down, and while having his hands up to try and calm Cecille down, "Wait Cecille! You got it all wrong! I was supposed to have a date with you, but I had this plan set up, and-."_

_Then Arthur was cut off by Cecille as she pointed at Arthur with her index finger on his chest, poking him hard. "If there is ONE thing I HATE the most, is someone NOT being COMPLETELY honest about who they a-!"_

_"Wait a minute. I think I… know who you are…!" Said Laila, as she looked at Cecille with curiousness in her eyes. Cecille looked at Laila with surprise as she stopped yelling at Arthur. "Wait a sec, what do you mean by that?" She asked Laila._

_Then Laila started walking towards Cecille. "I'm just saying, you seem… oddly familiar to me." Arthur could see that Cecille was beginning to look nervous as he felt worried for her, but...also confused on why Cecille looked so uneased. Cecille then turned her head away from the curious black haired girl. "I-I don't know WHAT the heck your talking abo-!"_

_"Excusez moi? I'm looking for a boy named Arthur?"_

_Then everyone stopped what they were doing as a girl, with a french accent, was standing near the three preteens. The french girl had on a dark blue school uniform, she had dark brown straight hair that was short above the shoulders, hazel eyes, and she was only a inch or two shorter than Cecille._

_"Um I'M Arthur. Who are you?" Arthur asked curiously as he and the other two girls looked at this girl curiously. "I'm Cecille you silly! Surprise hehe!" Arthur now felt really confused on who this girl was. This so-called 'Cecille' can't be the real one! But… her appearance DID looked like her the way she described in her letters. But still, this CAN'T be the real Cecille!_

_… Right?_

_Anyway, "Your parents told me you were here so I just walked here from your home to look around and take in your beautiful and glorious city!" Then after the real Cecille got done talking, she sees the three beings just staring at her with different expressions on their faces. Arthur looked at Cecille with confusion, Laila had a confused yet a surprised mix, and finally, the other Cecille had on a shocked and disbelieved expression._

_"Is something wrong Arthur? Don't you recognize me from the way I described myself in my letters?" She asked. "But wait! You can't be Cecille! Because SHE'S Cecille!" Arthur said to the french girl as he pointed at Cecille. But before Cecille could speak however, "Wait Arthur, this isn't Cecille?" Said George as he walked up to the four kids his age, revealing that he was here the entire time to Laila and Cecille._

_Then all of the kids started asking questions to one another. And as everyone started asking questions and mostly talking, Cecille said to the fake Cecille, causing everyone to stop their talking all at once, "Wait a minute! I know you from somewhere!" The other Cecille started to look more nervous and now panicky, making Arthur worried for her. "Do you really think that I don't recognize you through that silly, yet impressive and beautiful, disguise HELE- mmmph!"_

_Suddenly, Cecille was cut off by the other Cecille, For the other Cecille immediately went to her, covered her mouth with both of her hands, them dropping the rest of the stuff she held in her hands and arms, and said to Cecille, "Cecille! Keep, your MO-!" But as Cecille was gonna continue her angry and panicky words, she shut her mouth again._

_Cecille cleared her throat as she smiled nervously at George, Laila, and especially Arthur while saying, "U-Um, we'll be right back everyone. Me and… my friend, need to talk for a bit." Then right after Cecille announced that, she quickly dragged the other Cecille inside of Chez Paris, leaving a confused Laila and George, and a confused yet bewildered Arthur._

_There was now a few seconds of silence between the three kids, until, "Uhhh… Arthur? What just ha-?" Suddenly, George's question was stopped as he sees his best friend grabbing Cecille's stuff, which were just the roses and her purse. After Arthur grabbed Cecille's stuff, he went and sat down at the middle of the bench, staring at the objects in his hands._

_Arthur could feel George and Laila just standing, and staring at him with curious eyes, from afar. Then he could hear footsteps coming up to him as George and Laila sat next to him, George on his left, and Laila on his right._

_Silence was now in the atmosphere. Arthur could tell that the two people, sitting next to him on both sides, didn't know what to say about what happened earlier with the two Cecille's. Until, "So… can you two mind telling me on what's going on here? I'm ever so kinda curious on why Arthur has TWO dates instead of one." Said Laila suddenly._

_Arthur could tell that George was eyeing Laila out of the corner of his eye with mild surprise, until he let out a small chuckle, and Arthur can kinda sense and hear George shaking his head, by sensing it, and by how he could hear George's curly long hair, that was tied low on the back of his head, swaying a little back and forth._

_"No way Laila. I ain't tellin'. This is ARTHUR'S situation, not mine. I was just here to help him out with his TWO dates." Arthur felt his cheeks turning slightly warmer and showed a bit of color at his best friend's words. "George…!" He said while turning his head to George. George just smiled slyly while his arms were crossed. "Sorry dude, but it's YOUR problem, not mine."_

_Arthur looked at George with surprise and embarrassment for a few seconds, until he sighed while closing his eyes and then looked down at the objects still in his hands. Then Arthur started to explain everything from this morning, including every detail, and even the embarrassing ones. Hey a lot of embarrassing stuff happened tonight, Arthur might as well go all the way right?_

_And if he was going to explain everything to Laila, and even to George, then he's gotta stare at something to make him calm while talking; Which were Cecille's belongings, the one girl that he given his heart to, and who returned it, a few minutes ago._

* * *

_After at least an hour of explaining everything that happened this morning to Laila and to George, Arthur sighed, and hanged his head down, his bright scarlet face showing on his embarrassing, and yet trying to keep calm, features. "A-And here we are." He finally finished._

_Arthur could only hear silence now between him and the two kids sitting next to him. But after a few seconds of quietness. Arthur looked up to see George and Laila's reactions, hoping that their reactions wouldn't be so humiliating. But then he blinked at them with surprise._

_Then the two preteens sitting with Arthur looked at Arthur with surprising eyes, no amusing or laugh worthy looks or emotions showing through their eyes or faces. But they suddenly smiled a little at Arthur. "Wow dude, didn't think you'd actually FALL for Cecille!" George said, sounding surprised and kinda impressed. "I think it's ever so sweet that you have a special connection with Cecille Arthur! And that she like likes you too! What oh so luck!" Laila said happily._

_Arthur smiled a little at his friends words while he grinned a little and rubbing the back of his neck in a bashful way, blushing a little to his cheeks now. "Hehe, thanks guys." "No problem man." "Your ever so welcome Arthur." Arthur smiled a little bit more at them for a few more seconds._

_Until he looked down at the objects with a small frown on his lips. "But… I don't what happened between Cecille and… the OTHER Cecille. I mean, what if the Cecille that I was with tonight… WASN'T the real one?" George looked at Arthur with mild surprise in his eyes. Then he smiled reassuringly at his best friend._

_"Come on Arthur! If that girl was with you the entire night WASN'T the real Cecille, then it'll be alright because of one thing! You finally found the girl of your dreams here in this city!" Arthur looked at George with surprise. "Really?" "Of course Arthur!"_

_Laila started reassuringly as she continued. "I mean, didn't Cecille acted a little weird while you were on your date with her? AND didn't she sound American and oh so kinda familiar when she spoke?" Arthur and George now looked at the black haired girl with astoundment at her questions. "Uh yeah she actually did." "Then Cecille obviously lives here!"_

_Arthur started to smile a little at the points George and Laila made. If Cecille WASN'T the real Cecille, then… Arthur actually DID found the girl of his dreams in the city! And the same thing for Cecille too! But… he had to wait and see if it was true or not. Arthur just didn't want to jump into conclusions. He had to wait for a little longer so Cecille and the other Cecille could talk things out, whatever they were talking about._

_After all, good things come to those who wait._

_Arthur was now lost in thought on whether or not the Cecille he was with all night was real or not as he started to play with one of the roses from the bouquet in his hand, trying to calm himself about when the two Cecille's come out of the restaurant for they could say on who's really who-._

_"Uh Arthur?" Cecille said to Arthur, her and the other Cecille standing in front of him and the other two. George and Laila first noticed the two Cecille's here when they walked up to them as George nudged Arthur to the side slightly._

_Arthur perked up a bit by George nudging him, but mostly by hearing Cecille's voice again, as he held up his head to see the two girls near him. "Oh uh… yes uh Cecille. Or um… yeah." He said while his blush grew a little, still feeling pretty confused on who was the real Cecille now._

_"Your uh probably wondering on… who's the real Cecille right?" Cecille asked Arthur. Arthur looked at the two girls in front of him with surprise and a bit of anticipation. "Yes I'm really curious uh… Cecille." George and Laila looked at the two Cecille's with a bit of anticipation, too curious on who's who. "Well, the real Cecille is… moi." Said the brown haired Cecille as she pointed at herself with a small sheepish smile._

_Arthur then stood up from the bench and said, now facing the two girls. "Wait, then if YOUR the real Cecille,..." Arthur looked at cool brown blonde Cecille with surprised, yet curious, eyes. "... who are YOU?" He asked her. Cecille sighed as she said, having her hands intertwined and behind her back in nervousness. "I-"_

_HONK!_

_HONK!_

_Suddenly, there were two honks from a car, making the five kids flinch in surprise by the sound. They looked around for a few seconds until they see a dark red Ontiac Firebird Trans Am SE parked up in between the two french restaurants. They see a man, about his late 30s with brown colored hair, poking his head out, waiting for Laila to get into the car._

_Laila then got up and said to the other four people near her, "I ever so have to go now. It's already 8:30 and it's almost time for my mother to make my dinner." And as Laila said her goodbyes and left to to her father's car to go home, George then spoke up, "And I should start heading out too. I have a curfew and some chores I need to do thanks to Tiimbre makin' a huge mess and blaming it on me like she always does."_

_And after George did the traditional fist bump with Arthur for a goodbye or as a hello, and when he left, Cecille then spoke up, "And I should go too. I mean I DID say that I was going to be here for 'one night only'." Cecille said as she started to walk away from the other Cecille and now a confused and surprised Arthur._

_"Farewell you two~!" Yelled Cecille as she quickly ran off to where her parents might be. "Cecille wait!" Said Arthur, sounding like he was still confused on why the fake Cecille was with him the whole date instead of the real one. But too late, the real Cecille was gone out of sight._

_There was now silence between Arthur and the fake Cecille. Arthur then sighed a little, looking a little upset and more curious on why the real Cecille wasn't here instead of herself. He heard the fake Cecille sighing a little herself sounding like she was really exhausted and stressed after a weird night like this, which got Arthur a bit worried for her of course._

_As Cecille walked up to the bench, she grabbed her boutique of flowers, her purse, and while she did that, Arthur could've sworn he heard romantic music again, but it started off with piano, then saxophone, and finally slow violin and bass._

_Pushing these feelings aside though, Arthur decided to get Cecille's shoes off the ground so that Cecille didn't have to do it. But already, she got the first heel, but as Cecile was about to grab the second one, Arthur grabbed it quickly. But then he felt her hand on top of his. Arthur and Cecille blushed a bit as they see each other looking up at one another with the same surprised, light heated blush on the cheeks, expression they both had._

_Then Arthur grabbed the heel first as Cecille said with a small sheepish grin, both of the kids backing up from one another, "What a uh… wacky night this was am I right?" She asked, sounding like she was trying to lighten up the mood a little with a bit of humor._

_"Um yeah." Arthur replied back as they now looked at each other. Arthur then said to Cecille, having the blue colored heel in both of his hands now while staring at it a little with a little bit of admiration yet confusion in his emerald green eyes, "But… there's one thing that I'm still confused about though."_

_Arthur started walking up to the fake Cecille, the heel still in his hands, as he said to her, "Who are you?" Arthur asked curiously, his face turning into wonderment. Cecille's light blue eyes stared at Arthur with surprise, which got Arthur more curious._

_She looked down and walked away from Arthur, her expression turning a little nervous, looking pretty edgy about the question from him, making Arthur feeling more worried and puzzled, and Cecille was now rubbing her wrist a little with her other hand as she sat down at the bench._

_"I… can't tell you Arthur." Arthur had his eyes widened in mild surprise, looked like he was stunned about Cecille's answer. "Why not though?" He asked as Arthur sorta quickly went to Cecille, standing in front of her now. "I just can't alright? And… even if I DID tell you who I am,..." Then Cecille had her head down as her eyes were closed with grief and exhaustion, looking this way because of all that's happened tonight Arthur can tell, and mostly by Arthur's question._

_"... you…you would regret it immediately Arthur." Arthur felt his facial features having on one of his usual worried expressions, feeling sorry for Cecille having to hide her true self from him, and he was now feeling less curious on who Cecille really was. But then… Arthur had an idea on how to make Cecille feel better than upset._

_Then cautiously and gently, Arthur held out a hand and put it under Cecille's chin as Cecille reacted quickly by flinching and blushed a little again, making Arthur a little at the surprisingly cute reaction, and then the hand raised her head up. Cecille's look was a surprised one now, instead of a stressful and tired one thankfully, for Arthur made her face him. Arthur no longer had worry or confusion plastered all over his face, except in his emerald green eyes, and he was just smiling at Cecille now, his cheeks showing a light heated hue of red._

_Cecille's cheeks grow with blush as her heart beated a bit out of her chest, look liking on not knowing what to do, and didn't know on what's going on right now. "Cecille..." Arthur started, having his kind smile still on his lips, hoping that his smile would calm Cecille down a little. "... I know I can't force you to tell me who you… really are, but… can you at least give me a nickname so I can remember you easily and..."_

_Then Arthur paused his words as his smile and blush grew while he was looking away, still having his hand under Cecille's chin. But then Arthur sat close next to Cecille as he let go of Helena's chin. He continued. "... that way I will NEVER forget you?" Arthur asked her sweetly and looked at her from the side, his kind smile and red blush on his cheeks increasing more._

_Cecille's blush grow a lot more at Arthur as he still looked at her with his kind smile, but he thought that Cecille really DID look cute this way. With her blushing a lot to her face and looking embarrassed and shy. Yep, definitely a really cute sight Arthur has ever seen from Ceci-. "Uh y-yeah. That…That sounds good Arthur. I guess my nickname will be… H." Cecille replied back with a small smile, interrupting Arthur. Cecille now had on a nervous and sorta sheepish smile._

_Arthur smiled happily and in astoundment at the nickname as he said, "'H' huh? That's sounds great." There was now a few seconds of silence between the two kids. But then, "You know,..." H started, ending the quietness between her and Arthur. "... you haven't answered my question Arthur." She looked at Arthur with a smile, one part of her strangely familiar thin eyebrow raised with curiosity._

_Arthur looked at now H with surprise, not believing that he'd forget that serious question that H asked him about him like liking her or not, at least an hour or two ago. Then Arthur looked down to the ground, thinking about what he'll say to H._

_But then he smiled a little on what to say as Arthur turned to H and began to speak. "Well, after all that's happened tonight, I have to be honest right now. I…I really do like like you a LOT H. I know it's been one night that we've first seen each other and truly got to know one another, but… it's true. I can't help on what I feel. And what I'm feeling is just that I really DO like like you H." Arthur finished and confessed finally as his face showed a hue of heated red, his lips having a small smile._

_He then heard from H, who looked at Arthur with confusion, "I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" Arthur let out a small chuckle through his nose as he said his response to H again. But this time, his usual replies all night to her became different by THIS one._

_Because Arthur scooched a few inches closer to H, to the point they were almost nose to nose, put a hand on H's that was on the wooden bench, and he had a small sweet smile on his lips once again like the many times tonight because of H._

_H's face was nothing but bright shade of red, her blush and face feeling like it was on fire, and her expression was a flustered and surprised one. Arthur's smile grew a little with admiration, being in awe by H's blushing and yet beautiful and cute face close to his._

_"I said that, I DO like like you H. Because… like I said back at the table, I never had so much fun hanging out with a girl before. Your like no other girl I've ever met before in my life. And… I get the feeling that, deep down, I know you from somewhere. I don't know where though, but… I guess you can say that..." Then Arthur put his forehead against H's while his eyes were close, had his hand half way intertwined with H's, and smiled turned happy with a mix of, peacefully, feeling this happy that he'd found a girl that like liked him back._

_He could tell instantly that H's state multiplied by he and she didn't know how many times. And if he didn't know any better, Arthur could smell something… sugary. Arthur realized that H must be wearing vanilla perfume. Yep, Arthur really DID like this smell now. 'Maybe… even MORE than like. And the smell, it fits perfectly with H. Sugary yet strong. Just… like her in fact.'_

_But then… Arthur could sense that H felt… relaxed now. Her being calm and peaceful about the position and situation she was in with him. She then let her hand intertwining with Arthur's with a small relaxed smile as Arthur said to her, finally finishing his words, "... I already know you H."_

_Once again, silence grew between Arthur and H. It wasn't an awkward or a weird kind of silence, it was just...romantic silence between the two kids. And Arthur could sense that him and H actually… kinda liked it that way, and he actually did liked it a LOT this way. He didn't want this wonderful moment to end. They both had a feeling however, that it was the romantic music playing in the background, but they… didn't care about anything around them._

_Only each other now._

_After at least a few minutes of being in the romantic silence while the romantic background music continuing to play, Arthur and H both opened their eyes, and back their heads away from each other. Then they both smiled and started to laugh a little, feeling happy with one another now. "Hehe, well I should probably go home now." Said H, her and Arthur stopping their laughter. "Yeah and the same thing for me. It's almost time for my curfew." Arthur replied._

_Then as they both went off the bench, H grabbed her things, and now stood in front of Arthur, the full moon and bright stars shining over them both in the beautiful night sky. "I had an amazing time with you H." "Me too Arthur. Well, goodbye." Said H as she started walking away, which Arthur got a little upset, causing him to-._

_"H wait!" Yelled Arthur with plead and concern in his voice and on his face as he grabbed H's wrist. H turned around to face Arthur. Aside seeing her cheeks going warm with color again, Arthur heard from H, "What's wrong Arthur? Is there something on my face or something?"_

_H then started to feel her face to see if there was really something on her face, look liking she was thinking if there was any food or anything else on her face the entire time. But then Arthur said to her, "Actually, there IS something on your face H." He did a gesture to H, wanting her to go to him so he can wipe off on whatever's on her face._

_H looked at Arthur with confusion, but then she shrugged, look liking that it was not a big deal, and walked to Arthur, saying, "To be honest Arthur, you should've said something about this before you confessed that you-."_

_Out of nowhere, Arthur felt something hit his lips while he leaned in close to H. Something WARM and SOFT. And he knew instantly on what pressed against his lips softly. It was H's cheek. He… k-kissed her… Arthur kissed her…! Arthur KISSED H!_

_And as Arthur pulled his lips away from H's cheek, H had on a small and goofy smile plastered on her lips at the small yet romantic and sweet affection from Arthur, her face growing with a bright red heated blush. Arthur smiled at H as he said, "We will always have Chez Paris H." H smiled more at the romantic words from Arthur._

_"Au Revoir Arthur." She said, her tone sounding sweet and a little bit lovey dovey, actually making Arthur feel a little lovesick for HER as well. H then gave Arthur her left heel for remembering this wonderful night as Arthur beamed with happiness and love by the shoe he'll now keep for the rest of his life. He and H held hand's from one another as they smiled and blushed more at each other, their newfound love growing for one another._

_Then slowly, Arthur and H let go of each other's hand as they walked their separate ways on their way home. Arthur smiled the entire time while barely humming the romantic music that played in the background during his and H's romantic moment of silence back on the bench._

_Arthur then started to think. 'H… like like me… she really DOES like like me! Hehe she was most beautiful,...' He paused her thought as Arthur started to think over on how naturally beautiful the fake Cecille was tonight. But then he started to think on how amazing she was too. H was sweet yet tough, cute yet independent, she was everything. Everything that a girl was._

_Suddenly Arthur stopped walking as he realized something. He remembered on how he like liked Laila earlier today, which was in the morning at his school. Arthur… only like liked Laila because… because she was too… girly._

_Sure Arthur wanted to like like a girl that was, well you know, GIRLY, but he didn't want to be with someone that was… just too FEMININE and not even being able to toughen up a little from time to time you know? Laila was just too much of a girly girl than Arthur thought, now that he thought about how Laila acts and speaks ever since she moved here._

_Like her not joining the games outside and instead was reading. Laila not even hanging out with the guys and only spends time with Rhodelia and Nadalyn about fashion and other girly stuff. She even screams her HEAD off whenever she sees a bug. A BUG. Even the rest of the girl's don't react like that whenever they see something gross. Well, some of them anyway._

_But then he thought of the fake Cecille he was with, mostly, the whole time tonight. What he described about H earlier,... it was true. H WAS a true girl that Arthur wanted! Again, H was sweet yet tough, cute yet independent, she was everything!_

_Everything that a girl was._

_Arthur looked down to the one dark blue heel in his hands. He smiled and blushed again as Arthur said in his mind while he continued walking on the sidewalk, on his way home while hugging the heel close to him, the only thing that he'll always remember of her, '..., and yet, the most romantic, sweet, cute, independent, tough, funny, and smart girl I've ever met in my life...'_

* * *

_Flashback to a year ago…_

_As a 16 year old Arthur and George were walking down one of the many hallways of E.C. 109, they were talking to one another about the play that was coming up in their school. It was West Side Story and a fun fact about Arthur, he LOVED musicals. He loved them because you can dance, sing, and especially act like you were someone else. Maybe even found and/or created a new part of yourself._

_"Can you believe that the school musical is year is West Side Story?" George asked. Arthur smiled a little and replied back to his best friend. "Yeah, but the musical IS interesting. Great story, songs, dances, and I actually can't wait to see what the art clubs gonna do for the background." George rolled his eyes a little. "Still can't believe that you LIKE musicals man."_

_Arthur now shook his head a little. "I like what I like George you know that." "I know dude, but still though. You? A fan of MUSICALS? What's next? You gonna AUDITION for it or somethin?" Then after George said that, Arthur stopped walking._

_That…That's it! Arthur will AUDITION! It was perfect and again, Arthur loves musicals! And the cast has already been set, except for the two main roles! Maria and Tony! And Arthur will a PERFECT Tony! And if anything, they were alike with both guys being an idealist and optimist._

* * *

_As 1st lunch was going on, Arthur and George sat down with the guys as they were now eating. Well, Arthur was barely eating, and that got his friends curious and a bit worried for their friend. "You alright Arthur?" George asked, him and the others looking at Arthur now._

_Arthur was just tapping his foot and and playing with his food. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He asked kinda at an instant, sounding and looking like he was waiting for something. "It's just… you've been kinda acting all like you were in a rush dude." George explained. "Oh no I'm not. Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" Arthur asked, not realizing that he still sounded jittery._

_The others looked at each other with bewildered looks. "Uh… lunch time?" Harry asked as he took a huge bite of his Hamburger. "Come on Arthur it's lunch hour. Relax alright? And besides, I think it's like 11 or 12 or something I don't kno-." Suddenly, Arthur got up from his seat._

_"Arthur? Where you going dude?" George asked Arthur as they all looked at their friend acting and looking kinda… frantic. "S-Sorry George, but I'm… going to be late for something." "Wait what? The only thing that you'll be missing for the rest of our school years is football man. And besides, after school we have a meeting to get to-."_

_"Gahh! I'm gonna be LATE! SorryGeorgebutIhavetogetgoingI'llseeyoulaterbye!" Arthur instantly said all at once as he dashed out of the cafeteria and left George and the rest of the guys feeling bewildered. He REALLY didn't want to be late._

_Arthur didn't want to be late for his first AUDITION when he signed up right after him and George parted ways to go to their different classes. And now he felt nervous. Not that he was panicky of him performing in front of others, but he was nervous about him being LATE._

_Which Arthur never WAS to such important events._

_As Arthur was walking towards the auditorium, which is behind the school building, he sees the clock above the entrance doors. It was only 11:30 so Arthur wasn't late. He smiled and sighed in relief that he wasn't late for his first audition._

_And when Arthur made it inside of the auditorium, he was instantly dragged to the auditorium's stage by none other than the drama teacher, Mr. Leicester. "Arthur Goodman right on time! Sorry for dragging you here so suddenly, but I'm kinda in a rush to get lunch with the other teachers and I have WAY too many other things to do- Mr. Clark stop throwing spitballs at me or I WILL give you a week's detention again! I WILL make you late for your date that I overheard!"_

_He yelled as one of the students, who were the cast of the musical since Arthur could tell since they all had scripts, went pale, while he blushed red, and instantly went quiet while the rest of the cast snickered and laughed a little at his reaction. The drama teacher sighed as he smiled at Arthur. "Well, ready when you are Arthur my boy! And I already put on the song for what you'll be auditioning and its playing right now but there's silence for at least a minute for you to get ready to sing so get to it!" Mr. Leicester said all at once._

_Arthur just looked astound at what the drama teacher just did for him and said all at once as he smiled and chuckled nervously at the teacher's actions and words. Even though he's known the guy ever since he joined the Art Club secretly, Mr. Leicester is as intimidating as ever._

_Then as Arthur walked up to the stage, he sees a headset that had a microphone on it. It must mean that it was connected to the large speakers on each side of the stage. Arthur grabbed and put on the headset as he suddenly music._

_He then realized that it was the song, 'I Will Be There' from the musical 'The Count of Monte Cristo' playing through the large speakers. He didn't know where he found the song exactly, but he loved it at an instant. He cleared his throat a little and Arthur began to sing for his audition._

_"In the light that falls at moonrise._

_In the rhythm of the rain._

_In the miracle of ordinary days._

_In the hush of night, I will be in the whisper of lovers_

_Everywhere, you will find me there."_

_Arthur felt kinda cautious about the way he sang. But remembering that his family said that he had an amazing voice made him feel better, he began to get lost into his singing, and kept on thinking of more reassuring memories to make him feel confident and happy._

_"In the rustle of a curtain._

_In the bustle of the world._

_In a thousand little, unexpected ways._

_When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

_Out there, shining everywhere."_

_But then Arthur thought of something. Something that made his heart leap, his cheeks slightly flushed, and made him feel… really happy._

_"I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall!_

_So close your eyes, remember my embrace!"_

_He thought of H. The one girl that stole his heart, return her feelings for him, and yet she still owns it to this day Arthur wasn't sure, the same for Arthur. Now he realized on WHY Arthur only chose this song and this song alone. It was because it reminded him of H. How he remembered on how quickly he came back to the restaurant and with H looking MORE beautiful than ever. Arthur continued singing while he sang into the small mic onto the headset with a longing smile._

_"I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all!"_

_This do I swear, I will be there."_

_And then right after he finished the last of his lyrics, Arthur realized that… he had no one to sing along with and to, which disappointed him of course. Arthur went over to the cd player for as he was about to turn it off, there was suddenly kinda sharp hitting his side._

_Arthur looked down as he sees a folded piece of paper. He picked it up, unfolded it, and it said, 'Keep the song going.'. Arthur felt confused. Where did this note come from and who wrote i-?_

_"In a language never spoken_

_Live the promises we've made._

_In the endless love that owned me, heart and soul._

_In the certainty, I will always be true_

_And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there."_

_Suddenly, there was a voice singing in the speakers. Arthur knows that it isn't the audio from the song, so it was someone else that sang right now. Arthur didn't know why but… that voice. That voice, it sounded so… FAMILIAR._

_Arthur started to walk to the back of the stage to find the mysterious singing voice. Though his heart leap and burst more while his cheeks flushed a little more by the beautiful singing voice. It was just that voice was so… Arthur couldn't find the words or describe on how amazingly beautiful the voice was. He was in complete awe by the voice._

_"In the echo of the ocean_

_In the haunting of the wind_

_In mysterious extraordinary ways!"_

_Then Arthur realized something. The singing voice it…it was that GIRL! That girl he met back on his first day of fourth grade! And she actually GOES to this school? How come he's never noticed before? She was HERE with HIM through his years of schooling! Now Arthur REALLY needed to find that girl so he can figure out on WHO she really is before anything else._

_"Through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

_Out there, shining everywhere!_

_I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._

_So close your eyes, remember my embrace!_

_I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all_

_This do I swear, I will be there."_

_But then Arthur stopped in his tracks to see a girl with a black cloak while she was spinning, twirling, and looking like she was getting REALLY lost and dazed into the love song. But then she stopped in her tracks as her and Arthur looked at each other now with surprise._

_And then they locked eyes with each other. Light Blue met Emerald Green. Arthur recognized those eyes from anywhere. It was that girl he met back in fourth grade and yet… those eyes looked oddly familiar- wait. Wait those eyes… they… looked like… H'S eyes! H and that girl were the SAME person?! How come he's never noticed before until now?_

_Though… it made sense. Both of them acting sweet and kind to Arthur, though H DID act kinda tough and irritated during their date so he guessed that that girl too acts like that or something, he didn't remember most of that memory and day of him and that girl with the singing voice meeting. Arthur knows that H had light blue eyes. but never this… full of color, emotions, sparkles, and he was in a trance in her colorful and emotion filled eyes for a few seconds._

_But then H ran away as she quickly went down the rest of the hallway she was in. But looking like that she was cornered, H found a ladder that led to almost of the top on where the ceiling lights on the stage change and move. She started to climb as Arthur followed her._

_"In the harbor quarter."_

_Sang H as she climbed up above the ceiling lights._

_"In the stone and mortar."_

_Sang Arthur as he continued to follow her._

_"In the star that we both share."_

_They both sang as H quickly made it down to the stage. But then Arthur successfully followed her to the center of the stage as they both stood in front of each other now, their heart's beating with different emotions._

_"In the sound of laughter."_

_H sang as Arthur gave out a hand to her with a kind smile. He didn't want to scare her away for the way he was acting earlier, with him chasing H and all. Guess he really didn't want to lose H that much now that they reunited again ever since Junior High._

_"Now and ever after."_

_Arthur sang as he still had a hand out for H to grab. He really wanted her to ._

_"Look for me, I will be there!"_

_Then H cautiously and slowly took Arthur's hand as Arthur gently pulled her towards him. Arthur wrapped an arm around the mysterious girls waist as they both smiled and blushed a bit sheepishly and shyly, both feeling this way because they were about to dance with each other._

_"I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._

_So close your eyes"_

_Arthur and H now started to dance while they continued to sing. Arthur lead the dancing while they sway across the auditoriums stage. This was… nice. It was REALLY nice. Dancing and singing with someone that… you had the perfect chemistry with. Not just the chemistry of dancing and singing in synch with someone, but also the chemistry of their emotions they both felt with each other and that they understood on what they are feeling right now in this moment._

_And this moment was perfect. Perfect for Arthur and H._

_And they both didn't want this to end._

_They didn't want to stop dancing, they didn't want to stop singing._

_Arthur and H just wanted to stay with each other just like this. Forever._

_"Remember my embrace!"_

_Arthur sang to H as he suddenly spinned her, making her caught off guard._

_("Remember my embrace!")_

_But H smiled at this as she sang back to Arthur while she laughed a little and blushed more, including Arthur, about being spun around by him._

_"I will be there."_

_("So be there!")_

_Arthur sang first as he brought H back to him in their dancing. Then H sang almost to the end of Arthur's singing as they both continued to dance while they smiled and blushed more at each other and their connection and interaction with one another._

_"Like justice I will find you through it all!"_

_Then Arthur and H stopped dancing and gave each other smiles while they blushed more. This was amazing. It felt like for the first time, Arthur was really getting to know H and that she understood on what he was going through through their dancing, but mostly their singing._

_"This do I swear."_

_("This do I swear.")_

_They both sang together as they continued to stare one another. But then, Arthur and H slowly looked at each other in total awe. They didn't know why, but they can't be away from each other. There was something about one another that them want to stay together._

_They just didn't know WHAT._

_"I will be there."_

_Sang Arthur as him and H continued to stare, them being kinda lost in their presence. But then Arthur held H's hand as she suddenly flinched a little by the contact._

_"This do I swear, I will be there."_

_Helena sang back as she squeezed a little bit on Arthur's hand, both of them staring into each other's eyes now._

_"This do I swear, I will be there."_

_Then as Arthur and H sang for the last time, it felt like they were in a world. A world that had no one but the-._

_BRRIIIIIING!_

_Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for the students in first lunch to go to their fifth, and it was time for the students who has 2nd lunch to go to lunch. Arthur and H got out of their trances as H back away from Arthur._

_Arthur looked at her with confusion. But as H was about to run, "Wait who are you?" Arthur asked as he was almost about to grab H's wrist. She looked at him with unease and discomfort, not wanting to tell Arthur who she really was._

_"Um… m-my name is…i-is um… H- ugh! I can't TELL you!" H yelled as she ran off to the back of the stage, thinking that she ran out of the auditorium, and thinking that she disappeared. Arthur now just stood there, thinking nonstop on what just happe-._

_"That was AMAZING!" Mr. Leicester said out loud, making Arthur get out of his thinking and flinching a little suddenly just by the loudness of the drama teachers voice, as he got up to the stage and stood beside Arthur. "Uh… what do you mean Mr. Leicester?" Arthur asked._

_Mr. Leicester chuckled out loud. "That PERFORMANCE Arthur my boy! The chase, the romance, the drama, the singing, the dancing, the energy, and oh get me STARTED on the chemistry between you and that girl! I think we OFFICIALLY have our Maria and Tony now everyone!" Mr. Leicester announced as the cast applauded and cheered at the announcement._

_Arthur looked at the enthusiastic teacher with surprise. "Wait what?" He asked. Mr. Leicester smiled more at Arthur's words. "That's right Arthur! You'll be our Tony! I mean, you have the perfect voice, appearance, and the way you acted towards that girl was MOVING! And I thought of when that girl just said and left you when the song ended left me all teary eye! So emotional and heart wrenching! And when she left, you looked SO devastated and heartbroken Arthur! It almost seemed like you were practically in LOVE with her to where you looked hurt and upset when that mysterious girl left!" Arthur suddenly blushed brightly while he looked more surprised._

_The people around Arthur and Mr. Leicester chuckled, snicker, or giggled at the end of the drama teachers words. Arthur felt his blush growing by the amusing response from the cast. "Uh… t-thanks Mr. Leicester." "Your most certainly welcome Arthur. Now! All we need to do is to find that girl that ran away and we OFFICIALLY have Maria and Tony for the play!"_

_As everyone was discussing and talking with each other about how to find that girl now, Arthur sighed a little and looked over to the direction on where H went. He still couldn't believe that H and the girl with the singing voice were the same person._

_He was happy yet confused and curious. Feeling that way because H decided to show herself out of all of the times since she was part of Arthur's schooling over these years and he thought on why would H just up and left Arthur on the stage at the end of their song like that._

_Arthur now looked over to where him and H danced and sang together on the stage. How they were dancing and singing in synch and to the beat, how their emotions for each other showed, and yet… Arthur felt really upset now. Because H keeps leaving him._

_How she suddenly disappeared when they first met, or it more felt like her voice and personality… suddenly and LITERALLY vanished from Arthur, never to be seen again. And like right now, H just left Arthur like that like she… didn't want him to know on who she was._

_But that didn't make any sense. Why would H not want Arthur to know on who she really was under the disguise she wears? Like on their first date and now with that black cloak? Is it because she was afraid he'll hate her for who she was? Again, it didn't make sense to Arthur._

_And right now, for now on all Arthur could think of whenever he sees the center of the stage is that… it reminded him of him and H having their small yet memorable time together. He just got her back and now? Now… he missed her already._

_H was so CLOSE to Arthur's grasp that he could easily could've just take the black cloak off and finally find the truth on who H was. And not only he missed her because of him like liking her a lot, but for the fact that he missed his one and final shot of revealing H for who she really was. Why didn't he just took off that black cloak and not dance with her? Why couldn't he DO it?_

_Arthur only had one chance and he BLEW it!_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Leicester." Said Arthur out loud, getting the drama teacher's attention. "Did you say something Arthur?" Mr. Leicester asked. "I'm sorry but… I can't be in the play." Everyone looked at Arthur with surprise. "Well, I'll show just show the choreography and Sheera and Eugen will teach you and- wait you WHAT?!" Mr. Leicester exclaimed with shock._

_Arthur suddenly flinched by the teachers answer. Believe Arthur when he says he wants to be in the play, he LOVED to be a part of it! But the only reason he said that was because it reminded him nothing but H. Even the ACTIONS of singing and dancing made Arthur more heartbroken and upset, no matter what he'll, or people, say or do. "I'm sorry but... I just can't be in the play."_

_Mr. Leicester continued on to look at Arthur with shock. But then he frowned and looked down to the ground, his head hanging a little in grief. "I… I understand Arthur." Arthur frowned a little at Mr. Leicester's response. "Mr. Leicester, I'm so sorry about saying all of the sudden I just-."_

_"It's alright Arthur. I was just… kinda disappointed that you and that girl weren't going to do it, even though we all don't know for SURE if she was going to audition for the play, but I just thought you two would be the PERFECT Maria and Tony for the musical! Well, at least you and that girl's have your understudies." "Well ok. And I'm just glad you-. Wait 'understudies'?"_

_Mr. Leicester chuckled a little now as he clapped twice out loud while he was explaining. "Well, I had a certain FEELING that you would audition. For at least that's what I heard from one of the cast members. Ah HERE you two understudies are!"_

_Then two people came out of the trap door onto the stage as everyone sees that Sheera and Eugen came out. And as they climbed out of the trap door, Sheera and Eugen smiled at their fellow cast members and director._

_Sheera was only 16 years. She was taller than Eugen, has short and straight brown hair, her short one sided bang was held back by a white hair clip with a small buttercup flower, her attire was a light forest green shirt with dark green roses at the bottom of the shirt, had a pair of blue jeans, her flats were a light forest green like her shirt, her skin was a natural color, and Sheera's eyes were a hazel color, but they were mostly an ocean green._

_Eugen was also 16 years old. He was shorter than Sheera to where his head ended up to Sheera's shoulders, has short ginger hair, his attire was a gray simple t-shirt, too had a pair of blue jeans like Sheera, but a bit baggy, his shoes were brown loafers, his skin was a Porcelain hue, and Eugen's eyes were a dark brown color._

_"Hi Mr. Leicester!" Said Sheera as she and Eugen walked up to the drama teacher. "Hi everyone!" Eugen said as everyone waved and smiled at the to enthusiastics and musical lovers. "Wait, Eugen and Sheera are me and H- uh the girl's understudies?" "Mhm! Since you and that girl didn't work out, at least we have Sheera and Eugen as our second Maria and Tony."_

_And as everyone were discussing on the play, Arthur walked out of the auditorium with a pass from Mr. Leicester, before the teacher started talking to the cast of West Side Story, and headed for his 4th period class, which is Math 200._

_But Arthur couldn't stop thinking about that H and the girl with the singing voice being the same person. The resemblance was right under his nose and he never noticed. And right now, he hope that someday, somehow, H will reveal her true self to Arthur so that they can out the secret identity and singing voice behind them. Well, not really forget about it, but you get what I mean._

_End of flashba-..._

* * *

"Sorry dude! But you left me _no_ other choice!"

Out of nowhere, George's voice was met with Arthur's ears, and right after George said that-.

_Splash!_

"Ahhh!"

Then Arthur got out of his daydreaming of dreaming of H and their special connection that very night and day as Arthur suddenly felt something cold and wet hitting right into his face. He started to cough, sneeze, and even choke a little at water up in his nose, choking water in his throat and groan a little, and even rubbing his eyes with the water literally hitting his eyeballs.

He said to George, who was out of nowhere in front of him as he was shaking his head and having his arms crossed, one of his hands having a medium foam cup, and his eyebrows furrowing into an annoyed glare, "George! What the _heck?!_" Arthur complained a little. "Hey! I only did what I had to do alright?" Arthur then felt confused. What was George talking about?

"Uh George?" Arthur started as he finished rubbing his eyes and stopped coughing, only clearing his throat now. "What do you mean?" George now had on a disbelieved look, his eyes going wide, and his arms still crossed. Arthur still looked at him with confusion in his eyes, wondering if George was going to respond ba-.

_Pfffahahaha!_

Out of nowhere, George started to laugh his head off. Having his amusing smile while he continue to laugh, his right hand holding his forehead, his left arm around his now slowly in pain stomach, and tears started to appear out of the corners of his eyes. "You have… gotta be… _kiddin_ me right nahahahaow!" George yelled out in between laughs as he continued.

With Arthur, he just… stood there with a kinda wet self, a little cold, sorta angry considered he was a little soaked with water by his best friend and how George just laughed at him, and… with more confusion, as well as having more and more questions in his mind. What was George laughing about? When did he get here? Where the heck did he get the cup filled water from? Why was he laughing at him? And how the heck did Arthur get into the park in the first pla-?

"Dude, you are so into this dream girl of yours to the point you daydreamed all the way to her while you walked instead of taking your car like you usually do! I get the feeling that your starting to fall totally in _love_ her or somethin." George said as his laughter finally stopped. Arthur stared at George with a really shocked look as he thought of what George said to him nonstop.

Him… in l-love… with Helena…? Arthur… can't… He can't! He just discovered that he only like liked her yesterday for crying out loud! No! Arthur can't be in lo-! W-Well _that!_ No way no how! Arthur's shocked face was an immediate heated bright crimson. "G-George I wasn't thinking of dream girl! I was thinking of H ok?!" Arthur exclaimed pleadly.

George eyed his best friend with confusion, not getting on who or even what H was. "Dude, who the heck are you talkin' bout?" George asked as he and Arthur started to walk down the sidewalk, next to them on their left was the only park in Seattle.

"I'm talking about H! You know, the fake Cecille from a few years back? When I used to like like Laila?" George got the hint as he replied back. "Oh yeah! Hehe, I remembered that day like it was yesterday! Man though, you were more hooked on that fake Cecille than you are right now on this girl and Laila combined! Remember that for a few months after the two Cecille incident, you were so in love with H? Like how you would always draw roses because you gave a bouquet of them to her, how you would draw on paper her name nonstop with hearts, and heck, you were smitten to the point you actually _hallucinate_ during recess and mostly in cla-!" "G-G-George I get it!" Arthur interrupted George, his entire face a dark crimson now with embarrassment and flusterment.

George smiled more in hilarity at his best friends reaction as he continued. "Me and the other guys had to hang out with you and practically distract you for the longest time just so you can get your mind off of her! Dude, you were practically over the _moon_ for her." Arthur chuckled a little bit while his cheeks, that has cool down officially when George continued to explain, grew with a tint of heated red bashfully and sheepishly now. "Uh hehe yeah I remember and thanks George. But yeah no, I was thinking about her in the first place because of this!"

Arthur then gave the letter to George from his back jeans pocket as George opened it and started to read it, both of the teenage boys continuing to walk in a warm breeze silent atmosphere now. Then after at least a minute of reading it, George handed the letter back to Arthur. "Huh, it really _is_ her. Who would have never guessed. And surprisingly, she hasn't moved away from here ever since that night too!"

"I know right? I… can hardly believe it either." Arthur smiled a bit at the letter as his cheeks grew a little more with blush again. Until Arthur shook off his daydreams to stay focus on saving the school as he sighed, folded it back up, and put it in his back pocket.

"But, in the letter, H said that we had to find someone that owned the high school for more than 30 years and all we had to do was to show to the FEi company that the school is a national landmark." "Ha! I had a feeling this school was a national landmark with it being the only high school in town! But wait a minute. Where do we start though?" George questioned. Then Arthur and George started to think to themselves as they started to head inside of the park, only wanting to walk more so they could think more about their situation.

When they were walking around the park, they could see many different people around them. Some of talking of them talking and laughing with one another, and even a few of them the two boys recognized over the years.

After a few minutes of walking, Arthur and George sighed a little to themselves as they sat down at a bench, that was under a huge tree, nearby the stone fountain that was in the center of the park. "So, did you came up with anything yet George? Anything at all?"

Arthur asked as he looked at George to his side, his head facing the light blue and partly cloudy sky. "I've got nothin dude. Nothin." George replied, his voice sounding a little tired. Arthur hummed a little in agreement. "Same here. I've came up with nothi-."

Suddenly, Arthur felt something hit his bottom leg as he flinched a little. He looked down as he sees a red kite hitting his leg as Arthur grabbed it off of the ground. He then heard running footsteps coming over to him as Arthur and George sees a little boy with what it looks like his mom. And Arthur actually did recognize the woman. It was his old junior high substitute teacher.

Back in junior high, even before Laila first moved there, Arthur had a crush on his sub teacher that was named Ms. Felder. She had short brown curly hair, Porcelain skin, brown eyes, and was in her early 20's. Arthur thought that she was beautiful, caring, kind, and smart, everything.

But with a crazy and embarrassing situation, that may involved Arthur thinking that he had a date with Ms. Felder after overhearing that Ms. Felder had a date with Arthur, who was a different Arthur and was her actual boyfriend for a few months, and learning that Ms. Felder didn't like like Arthur, Arthur's feelings for Ms. Felder went away at an instant.

Anyway, Arthur got up from the bench as he went over to the two with a kind smile. "Here you go little guy." Arthur said kindly. The little boy smiled up at Arthur as he happily took his kite. "Thank you Arthur. Now what do you say Thomas?" Said Mrs. Felder. "Thank you mister!" The little boy said. Arthur let out a small chuckle, thinking on how cute the little boy was. "Your welcome. So how you been Mrs. Felder?"

Mrs. Felder smiled at the teenage boy, she's known since he was a preteen. "I've been well. Right now my husband is at work and I've decided to bring Thomas to the park today since it's the weekend. How's your family Arthur?" "They've been good. Say, you won't happen to know… things about my high school do you?" Mrs. Felder shook her head and hummed a little.

"Sorry Arthur I don't. But, maybe you can go to the new company building that's near the ocean? I heard from my husband a while back that that's the place where every history that involves Seattle is at. Why?" She asked. Then George spoke up. "We just want to find info on how to save the school you know? Wait you _do_ know that right? By the news?"

Mrs. Felder then perked up by the mention of 'saving the school' as she started to laugh to herself a little."So _you_ two are the ones that want to save the school! I overheard my friends talking about you two over at the salon so that's how I hea-!"

"Mommy let's get ice cream!" Said Thomas suddenly with a big smile as he tugged at his mom's pants. Mrs. Felder smiled and laughed a little as she picked up and carried her 8 year old son. "Ok Thomas. Well, I have to get going. Hope the best of luck for you boys!"

Then Mrs. Felder started walking to the entrance of the park, Arthur and George waving and saying goodbye to the woman and her son. "Well, we found our next spot." George said as he had his arms crossed. "Yeah. And all we have to do is go to it and we'll find our evidence. Come on George!" Arthur then started to quickly run out of the park, George following him.

But as they both left, there was a figure up in the tree that was behind the bench. The figure popped its head out of the branches as it was Helena who was hiding there. She sighed as she shook her head, trying to get the itchy leaves out of her hair.

After she did that though, Helena got out of the tree by jumping out of it and landed perfectly behind the tree so no one would notice her getting out of the tree. Helena started to dust some leaves and even a little twigs off of her as she began to speak out loud to herself.

"Ok so the EggHead and Curly Hair Boy are going to that building of Seattle's history. So I'm pretty sure they'll be ok without my help for now. But for now though, I need to get a good disguise for whether or not those idiots will figure me out. Then I'll head to the building."

Helena started to walk off to the left side of the park to walk out of the exit of the park as she started to head off to the costume shop for any good disguises so she'll be able to help out Arthur easily and no one won't be able to spot her, even her love.

When Arthur and George started to drive to the building, by using Arthur's car since his house was the closest to the park, they were now road through the streets. Arthur continued to drive as George started to go through Arthur's glove department just to see if he had any good tunes in his car. "Seriously dude? This is _all_ you listen to? Jazz and Classic Rock?"

George exclaimed as he continued searching for something good. Arthur let out a few chuckles at his best friend's question. "Sorry George, but that's my taste of music. You can't change that." George sighed and rolled his eyes a little at Arthur's response.

"Whatever you say Arthur. Man though, what made you a fan of Jazz and Classic Rock anyway? I mean, I know you're a chill dude and all, but this is kinda silly though. If Alaraki was here, she would make fun of you nonstop for _weeks_ if she finds out what you listen to!"

Arthur felt his face turn a slight warm red at the mention of Helena, well her last name anyway. He sighed a little as he was trying to calm himself. "If you say so George." _'Well I mean, Helena kinda already knows but… what if she forgot or something? Then maybe she won't make fun of me.'_ Arthur replied, and thought, as he heard some Classic Rock being put on, which was one of his favorite songs, 'Let It Be' by The Beatles, being played through the speakers of his car.

George smiled a bit as he started to hum to the song a little. Arthur smiled more at George's reaction to the song, glad that his best friend was relaxed by the music, as he started to hum along to the song with George as well. "I guess I was wrong." George said out of nowhere.

Arthur eyed him with confusion, his head still facing forward. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that this music you listen to, I can kinda dig it. It's pretty fly to be honest." Arthur smiled a little at his response. "Glad to hear it George." There was silence between the two best friends now, except for the song that continued to play out loud in the car through the speakers.

Then George started to sing along to the song a little, then Arthur. And before they knew it, Arthur and George were singing along to more classic rock songs while they were on their way to the building near the sea, where they will find their first piece of evidence.

* * *

As people walked around the Seattle Airport, having cars or planes to catch, two figures, a small one and a big one, were walking out of the large Airport with the big figure holding a few bags in his hands. The small figure, who was wearing dark purple office clothing, had a notepad in her hands, a ear piece that was connected to a small box in her other pocket, and only a cellphone in her pocket, as she started to look around for anything that may involve the young man, that goes by Arthur Goodman according to the Seattle News, saving his school.

"Hmm… if I were a young man, where would I be?" Felice said as she to look around more, but walking around this time, to see if this 'Arthur Goodman' would be anywhere in the city. "Florian, do you know where he might be?" She asked curiously as Felice turned to the tall strong man.

Florian had on a black office suit, a ear piece for speaking with Felice just in case, had the very few bags still in his hands and around his shoulders, he looked pretty muscular for his tallness and even for his age, even looked like a bodyguard, which he actually was for his boss, he has dark brown short curly hair, his skin was a light natural, and his eyes were a brown, even a hint of gold and smidge of yellow, color.

For a while now, Felice has be in… shall we say, 'like like' the people say in the US, for Florian now. It's not like that he was strong, muscular, and handsome, but he was sweet, kind, helpful, smart, actually pretty good looking for his age, which he was in his late 40's, and even fun and creative when they spent time together. She truly 'like liked' hi-.

"Felice did you hear me?" Florian asked with an eyebrow parting a little while interrupting Felice's thinking, bending down a little to Felice's small height. Even at a pretty old age, the french lady was as small as always when they both first met four or five years back, which they were in their really late 30's.

Felice could feel her cheeks growing a little with a hint of warmth and color as she cleared her throat a bit and pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear and pushed up her dark purple and yet blue mixed glasses while looking down at her clipboard, trying to stay on task and looked professional and serious instead of being flustered on what she thought about just now.

"Sorry Florian. Did you say something? I was… thinking about something." "What I was saying is that maybe we should ask the police station about where was Arthur last seen and was going to. And while we are doing that, we must tell them to find Arthur just in case. There's cameras everywhere in the city after all."

Felice smiled a little at the idea from Florian as she started to walk forward a little, to the point she was on the surprisingly empty street in front of them, looking at some of the poles of Seattle. The poles were silver and metal, but at the top of them, they were indeed camouflaged cameras on then next to the telephone and cable wires. "Your right! Now all we have to do is to-"

"Felice watch out!" Yelled Florian's voice as Felice could see lights on her on her left. She turned as she sees a large truck honking at her while the person drove the huge vehicle. Felice felt frozen as she suddenly dropped her clipboard. She tried to move, but her body felt frozen in fear. What was going on? Why can't she move? Felice tried to move her body in any way possible.

But overwhelmed with fright and shock, Felice wasn't able to. And as the truck was getting more closer, the more fear and shock Felice felt. She wasn't able to do anything and she didn't want something bad happen to her! What if she got hurt? What if she had to be sent to the hospital? What if she had to be sent back to France with an unaccomplished goal to bring back to her boss, or worse her best friend? Or what if...w-what if she actually di-?

"Woah!"

Then Felice felt something, or more someone, bringing her close to them, as Felice shut her eyes tightly by the sudden feeling of someone pulling her. After a few seconds, Felice opened her eyes and suddenly took in her surroundings. She was on the sidewalk of the airport now? How did she get here from the street so suddenly-? Then Felice felt something breathing heavily against her, feeling like they... were scared. Felice looked up to be only met with... Florian?

He had his eyes shut tightly as he had his muscle like arms wrapped around Felice gently, yet firmly, feeling like… he didn't want to let go nor harm Felice in any way possible. Felice felt her cheeks growing with a light heated blush again at the closeness she was in with Florian, not being able to respond to him in this kind of situation.

She didn't know what to say. Felice was so close to Florian, she can't speak. But then she said, trying not to let her embarrassment get the best of her in this position. But unfortunately, it kinda did. "U-Um Florian? Are… you ok?" She asked curiously and yet with a hint of concern, wondering and worried on what's got Florian so… so afra-

"No I should be asking you the same question!"

Florian said suddenly as he looked down at a now surprised and yet still worried Felice. Florian then sorta blushed to his cheeks at what he said, but mostly on how Felice looked. She had her black hair, but kinda gray due to her age, that was long and curly at the end, a little shiny and her bangs were… a little out of place. It even covered half of her porcelain skin colored face.

And… it actually… _bothered_ Florian a little.

...Ok a _lot_.

Because as Florian looked down at Felice with surprise and a little bit of concern now, he sees her still staring at him with wonderment by little strands of her bangs covering more of her face, her eyebrows furrowing a little in mild annoyance but mostly with confusion, and more of her bangs getting into her face. Florian felt a slight pain in his heart to see Felice like this. And for some odd reason, he didn't know why he felt that way in his heart.

Pushing those feelings aside though, Florian continued to see Felice eyeing him in curiousness and worry in this state she was in with him. Florian didn't know what to do about this, and the more he wasn't doing anything, the more Felice continued to try not let her hair get out of her face by blowing it away, which didn't work every time.

But then… he had an idea popped into his head. And it was- _'No...! I am not doing that...! It'll be too awkward between us, I'll be invading her personal space, and… and I-I don't want to make things awkward between us...! And besides, we have a JOB to do for the boss for French sake!'_ Florian thought to himself in embarrassment as his cheeks were a light red. He turned and faced away from Felice, who now looked at him with more confusion.

He's not going to do it! It was too embarrassing for him to something like that!

And-!

And...!

And yet...

Florian could feel more and more pain into his heart to think just the very thought of Felice must still having some trouble of getting her hair out of her face, causing it to be kinda hard for Florian to not get it out of her vision through her glasses, since Felice was sorta blind at her age.

Florian sighed a bit as he turned around to face Felice's confused face once again. She was still trying to get her hair out of her eyes as a few more strands of her black hair were covering, but mostly tickling, her face, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance of course, and her body was even shaking a little by how cold she was. And Floria could tell she was cold since he was a little cold himself than Felice due to the weather here in Woodstock Seattle.

Then the pretty much old french man gulped a little as Florian let out a small breath, stood up straight and unwrapped his arms around Felice. It was his job to serve Felice according to his boss, so he had to do what needed to be done.

No matter how embarrassing it may be.

Florian took off his black suit/jacket, revealing his white under shirt, and his muscular body showed a little more. Felice felt her cheeks suddenly warm with color at what Florian was doing, but she still felt confused nonetheless.

Florian then, after he took off his suit, carefully, and yet very slowly and shakingly, considering he was a little more colder now, and for how embarrassed he was on what he was about to do, covered Felice's shivering and smaller body with his big suit/jacket.

The black torso of the suit was on Felice's back, that was no longer shivering, the sleeves were gently wrapped around her shoulders, but mostly near her face, just in case as a small heating source, and finally, the black collar, was covering Felice's neck, making her look warmer now than cold. Even her black and grayish hair was no longer covering and tickling her face.

Well, almost...

Florian notices that a few strands of Felice's hair was still in her face as she continue to get them out of the way, trying to clear her vision. Florian gulped again as he carefully, and very slowly and shakingly once again, obviously again, freezing a little, and for how embarrassed he was on what he was about to do, reached for Felice's forehead.

Then Florian gently pulled the strands of hair away from Felice's face as he tucked the hair behind Felice's ear, gently in between her glasses and her head, and into the collar of the suit. Felice blushed more at what Florian was doing, but she wasn't able to speak for her eyes were showing nothing but confusion.

But as he finished that, Florian stopped his hand on Felice's, surprisingly soft, cheek, and felt and saw something about Felice's body and mostly features. Her body was no longer shivering so that was good, but what Florian noticed was that… Felice's eyes were… sparkling.

And if he didn't know any better, Florian also noticed that Felice actually… looked cute with his black suit/jacket on herself while she was covering and mostly warming herself up. And Florian didn't deny that he would admit something like that to himself! She then snuggled a little into the jacket while there was a small smile on her lips, who was not even fully realizing that Florian's hand was on her cheek.

But… was that warmth and red he felt and saw on her cheek? Felice's cheeks were... turning a slight red somehow. And that made Florian blush a little himself and feel… in awe by her expression. In fact, he thought her expression was… even more pretty and cu-...!

"Um Florian. Don't we… have a job to do?" Felice said suddenly. Florian, who was actually getting a little closer to Felice by how beautiful and cute she was with the big jacket on her, how her black yet kinda gray hair was shining like silver or even a beautiful Spinel gem, and how her eyes... Felice's eyes were a hazel and yet kinda purple mix. Their like… gems. Sparkling gems in a deep cave. And Florian couldn't help but admire Felice's beautiful gem like ey-...!

_Gasp…!_

Then Florian gasped and flinched a little by what he was thinking as he suddenly backed away from Felice, having his hands up with surprise. Felice eyed Florian with more puzzlement, kinda bewildered of Florian to act this way. But now remembering on what the task on hand was, Florian cleared his throat, and fixed his long black tie a little, trying to regain his composure.

"Y...Your right Feli- or m-madam. We must get back to the task at hand." Then Florian started walking to the edge of the street as he called out a cab. Then as a cab parked in front of the two adults, Felice eyed Florian with confusion nonetheless, still feeling confused on how Florian was acting. He even called her madam! Which he's never done before unless the boss was around!

Felice shook her head a little as she started walking to the cab, where Florian had the bags and her clipboard with him while the bags were in the trunk, she felt the cold breeze hitting her face, but mainly her body. Shivers and goosebumps appearing and showing on her visible light skin.

Felie then covered herself more with Florians jacket still on her. She felt her cheeks growing with light warm red again at how she almost forgot that Florian's jacket was on her. She buried her face in the neck of the jacket and covered her body a little with the large dark clothing, trying to get herself warm from the sudden cold breezy and gray weather.

But… then Felice smelled… apple cinnamon? Felice just smelled the scent of apple cinnamon from somewhere. And that was… actually her favorite scent! Because the scent reminded of her favorite apple treats! But… she keeps smelling it somehow.

Not that she was complaining or anything,... _'...but where did it come-'_ Then Felice's gemstones, of all kinds but mostly purple, like eyes widened a little as she realized on where the smell was coming from and looked down a little on what she had her face buried in. _'... from…?'_

It was Florian's jacket.

The apple cinnamon aroma came from Florian's jacket!

Felice looked at the jacket with curiousness, puzzled on why this particular scent would just be on Florian's jacket. And how come she didn't noticed this smell before? I mean, they've spent time together for they didn't know how many times, so why now?

Felice let out a small breath as she looked forward and continued to walk to the cab where the driver, who was honking at her, and Florian was waiting for her. But as Felice continued walking, she realized that if she once walks inside the car,... she'll be giving back Florians jacket to him.

She does want to give back the jacket of course, but… she also… wanted to keep it for a while longer. Don't get her wrong, she is a little cold out here, and it seemed like Florian was ok without his suit/jacket. But… Felice wanted to keep it… to herself because… of the scent on it.

Felice didn't know what she was considering of doing or even thinking to be exact! But the apple cinnamon scent,… Felice liked the smell of it. And… mainly why she wanted to keep it was because… the sleeves and heck, the jacket itself, reminded her of Florian. Him.. hugging her back there when he pulled her out of the street before she got injured or worse by the truck.

And he hugged her with… distress and plead. Like Florian didn't want Felice to be hurt or to be gone from his friendly embrace. Guess he cared about her that much. _'If only he felt the same way I do though...'_ Felice thought to herself as she sighed and walked inside of the cab finally.

And as Felice put on her seatbelt, including Florian, she heard him say, "Madame, if your not cold anymore, may I please have my jacket back?" He asked kindly, his french accent deepening a little. Felice eyed Florian with mild surprise. "Oh. Um of cour-." But as she was about to give Florian's suit/jacket back, Felice had an idea of her own.

What if she kept it with her? Not steal or anything, but what if Felice kept Florian's jacket for warmth? She was a little cold just like earlier, but Felice still wanted to keep the big jacket because of the smell and the feeling of it.

The smell of apple cinnamon is like sitting by a warm fire pit on a cold and snowy night. And the feeling of being protected, safe, and even a little warm, literally, by Florian's jacket wrapped around herself. Felice wanted to feel like that with this jacket.

And even if she held onto it for a while longer, Felice knew that Florian wouldn't be all 'physically affectionate' like that because of two reasons. One, because he was a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't just do that to you like earlier. And two, he only thinks of her as a friend. I mean, there was no signs of romantic affection, well except for the hug and the cheek holding.

But one, the hug just happened because Felice only got pulled by Florian so suddenly, that he hugged her, And two, Florian held Felice's cheek because he only brushed the strand of hair away from her vision. And besides, even if Florian had romantic affections for Felice, he would show it at least by now by the little 'incident' they both had.

Anyway,...

Felice then said to Florian, her grasp on the suit/jacket getting firmer, "I mean… is it ok if I can hold onto it a while longer? I'm… still cold Florian. If you don't mind that is." Florian's eyes were mildly filled with slight surprise at the question and reason behind it. But he cleared his throat and fixed his long black tie again, sitting straight, and saying, "Of course madame. It's also my job to make sure your safe and not uncomfortable while being on this goal of being here because of-."

"Florian, you know you don't have to call me 'madame' right? The boss isn't here." Felice smiled a little, trying to reassure Florian to be himself. Florian's brown eyes widened a little as his cheeks were filled with a mild heated scarlet, him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh sorry Felice. I was just… well, I just panic that's all." Felice's smile grew. "It's alright Florian. Again, you panic and that's alright." They both smiled at one another for a few seconds, until they stopped smiling and cleared their throats, turning themselves away from one another by the, shall we say, 'moment' they have shared with each other.

But after a few seconds of silence in the cab though, "So, where do you think the boy might be?" Florian asked as he started to look out of his window. Felice then did the same thing as she too started to look outside through her window, having her clipboard with her, that has a picture of Arthur Goodman on the top of the other paperwork.

"I'm not sure Florian. But make sure you keep your, as they say in America, 'eyes peeled'." Florian hummed a little in agreement as he continued to look outside, the same with Felice. But while Felice continued to search outside of the car, she couldn't help but snuggle, blush to her cheeks, and take in the big soft apple cinnamony scented jacket.

Felice really did like the jacket, considering that the jacket reminded her of nothing but Florian. And mostly getting back to the task on hand, Felice and Florian continued to look around the city for any sign of the young man that wanted to stand against FEi company, Arthur Goodman.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Another chapter! Now what did you all think of ARTHUR'S point of view of the Valentines Day episode? Also, what did you all thin of this whole chapter all together? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in a review and/or message! :)**

**Anyway, I don't own the song 'I Will Be there' it belongs to Jack Murphy and Frank Wildhorn.**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Melody here and back with another chapter!**

**I don't own HA! obviously, it belongs to to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you all love this as much as I did! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Mysterious Figure

As Arthur and George parked up in front of the business building, Arthur locked hid car as he and George started walking inside the building. "So do you think we'll find somethin' good?" George asked as he and Arthur continued walking inside.

"I hope so." Replied Arthur as they both walked up to the desk. But when they looked inside the desk, no one was there surprisingly. The two boys had on curious looks as they both started to look around for any sign of anyone here in the building. "Hello?!" Yelled Arthur. And the same thing for George as they continued to call out to see if anyone was here.

After a few minutes of looking around and calling out, Arthur heard from George, "Maybe they're all home Arthur. I mean it _is_ the weekend." Arthur stopped looking as he stared at George with mild astoundment. "George, I'm not sure if I'm the only one feeling this too, but I'm the feeling that someone… is here." George then rolled his eyes a little at his best friend's words.

"Dude, if someone was here, then we might've heard them call out by now." Arthur had a sorta unsured look, not agreeing with George's point. He just had a feeling that someone was here. And… he get the feeling it was someone spying on them too.

"Come now dude! There's no time to waste!" Said George, his voice sounding like he wanted to cheer Arthur up a little as he started to head down one of the empty hallways. Arthur sighed a little as he started to follow George down the hallway. But then he said to George, "I don't like this George. It's just… something doesn't feel… right."

George rolled his eyes a little as he continued walking, Arthur following him still, and saying to his best friend, "Your over exaggerating man. All we gotta do is find the evidence and everything will be alright. You'll see!" He said reassuringly, the smile still on his lips. Arthur started to look around with suspicion. "I… guess so." Then the two boys continued walking.

Meanwhile, there was indeed a figure hiding in the shadows. The figure had on a long dark brown trench coat, a black mask, and they were spying over the two boys in plain sight.

"I don't want to be a burden  
But I get the feeling we are being followed.  
Someone strange is watching from around the corner  
And I get the sense that it's someone creepy.  
Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then we are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong."

Arthur sang out loud as he continued to walk along with George, who was just looking around on where the history of Woodstock Seattle might be. Arthur just has a feeling that someone was indeed watching them. And Arthur didn't like it one bit.

"As the kindest guy in this city  
I shouldn't let this get the best of me.  
But I know well the signs of sneaking and mystery  
This whole building is not at all it appears to be.  
Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then we are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong-."

Then Arthur's singing was cut off by a sudden thud up in the ceiling or a corner or where ever that was pitch black dark. He gasped sharply as Arthur quickly sees a shadow moving in the dark of the hallway. Panic and determination run through his veins as Arthur quickly went to George and said while staring at George with mild edginess and firmness, pointing at the direction of where the dark figure moving, "D-Did you see that?"

George eyed Arthur with confusion and surprise as he sees on where Arthur was pointing. Arthur was pointing at a dark spot in the dark hallway. "See what dude?" Arthur looked on where he pointed as he no longer sees the moving figure in the shadows.

His cheeks felt mildly warm with embarrassment. George rolled his eyes a little at his best friends actions as he started walking again. Then Arthur walked with George by the side while saying in a bewildered tone, "I thought I saw…"

George rolled his eyes a little again with mild irritation as he started walking again down the hallway and started to go into another one, saying to Arthur, "Arthur dude, don't let your imagination get so carried away alright? Your startin to weird me out a little."

Arthur stared at George walking away from him in surprise and in dumbfound. Until he sighed a little and continue following his best friend while looking around with more suspicion and a little bit of unsettledness, his head tilting down just a tiny bit, and his eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Never before in my wildest dreaming  
Have I felt so strong that this is strange and ghostly.  
And why would someone be spying  
And following George and me?  
Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this than they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong-."

_creak..._

Then Arthur suddenly heard a small creaking sound, like a door that was opening. Arthur quickly went to the sound as it came from a room. It was pretty dark inside the small area, but the teenage boy could see light up medium sized screens inside a large one at the end of the room.

With curiousness now in his system, Arthur cautiously walked inside the room and went over to the desk that above it has many rows of screens in one. He looked on the desk as it had many different types of dusty old paperwork on it. Arthur then sat down on the dusty and rough chair. He looked at the screens with curiousness, wondering on what were these screens fo-.

Then Arthur sees George on one of the screens walking down yet another hallway as he reappeared on another one. Arthur now fully realized that this room was a security room that had all of the camera systems all over the building. "Maybe I can finally see who's following me and George through the halls." He said out loud to himself.

Arthur looked down at the controls of the large screen as he grabbed the mouse, dragged it on the desk, and started to go through the footage to see who was really following him and George ever since they started looking and walking around.

There was mostly nothing but emptiness through the halls, except for a few videotapes of Arthur and George looking and walking down the different halls. Arthur sighed a little as he continued searching, hoping to find at least something about the mysterious person following the-.

Then Arthur perked up and look straight at a certain screen inside the large one intently, look liking that he found and noticed something. Arthur clicked on the screen as it became big and he started to reverse the footage at where he noticed something.

He clicked on the part a few times, but on the last time, Arthur clicked on the pause button, and he found what he was looking for. It was a figure in a long dark brown trench coat and a black mask. They looked like they were searching for something in a filing cabinet, but what would they be looking for exactly?

Arthur then looked at the bottom left corner as he sees a sign that the sound was off. He clicked on it and turned up the volume enough as he played the footage. Arthur could hear the mysterious figure's voice as they sounded kinda… old?

Arthur felt more curious about on who this person was as he looked over on where this footage was taken. The footage was only taken a few minutes ago. Arthur then looked over on which room the mysterious figure was at. They were in the second floor of the building at the very right end of the empty hallway. Arthur smiled a little on what he found as he quickly ran out of the room. But before he could do that, Arthur checked on which hallway George was in. He was surprisingly barely coming up to the security room at the end of the hallway Arthur was in.

Arthur smiled more as he started running out of the room, planning to drag George to his first step of finding the evidence of saving their school. But little did the frantic teenage boy know, was that right next to the large screen that held many footage of the building was a light brown bulletin board that had thumbtacks holding different papers and little notes.

Even some of them had red strings attached one another and a few front pages of newspaper articles. And they were nothing but events relating to the FEi Company. How their inventions were getting better, updates on where they'll be holding events in France, new inventions and gadgets being made, and mostly having the boss of the company on the front page.

* * *

As Arthur caught up with George, while dragging him, well in this case pushing him and dragging him by the wrist, to where the mysterious figure was and how he found them, George the entire time was curious and more bewildered on what his best friend was going on about.

"And I actually saw them on the second floor and I think they-." "Arthur! Would you please stop getting all _frantic_ because of this guy?! You are really starting to get on my nerves you know." George exclaimed as he continued to feel himself being pushed by Arthur. "Sorry George, but you said, and I quote, 'Come now dude! There's no time to waste!' So I'm not gonna waste any time ok? Now hurry up! I can already sense that they'll be escaping the second floor already!"

George groaned loudly in more annoyance as he stopped Arthur from dragging him. He took Arthur's hand away from his wrist as he said to him, having his arms crossed, "Look, I know you wanna find out who that 'mysterious figure' is, but I think you need to chill out first alright?"

Arthur looked surprised at what George said as he looked down and had a hand rubbing the back of his neck and said to George, "Sorry George. I just wanted to find out who it was and… I just want to save our school from going away forever." He then leaned his back against one of the walls in the hallway now, having his hands in his pockets, and Arthur had his head down with a little bit of shame.

George eyed Arthur with a bit of more annoyance for a few more seconds. But after those moments of staring, George's eyebrows furrowed with mild concern. He then sighed a little through his nose, his eyes closed, and George walked to his best friend. He laid his back against the wall while he too had his head down, George's arms still crossed.

There was a silent atmosphere in the hallway between Arthur and George. Except for the faint ceiling lights flickering slightly in the hallways while they tried to stay on. Even the air conditioning was on and tried to stay on as it made a slight buzzing sound in the old rusty yet manageable air vents throughout halls. "Look Arthur,..." George started after a few seconds of silence between him and Arthur in the empty hallway.

"... I know you wanna save the school, I do too. But your going way too fast with this. Your too fast for me to catch up. I know you wanna keep out school in Woodstock, but you gotta take care of yourself. Everyone needs to take care of themselves once in awhile whenever they do something big." George eyed Arthur at the corner of his eye with slight worry still.

Arthur just had his eyes opened mildly with slight stun at his best friends words, his mouth barely open, his hands still in his pockets, and his head held up a little. "The point is, is that you need to watch and take care of yourself before you get ahead of yourself you know?" George then finished with a small smile as he fully turned his head to Arthur.

He looked at George with a blank look, except for his eyes going a little wide with surprise. Until he smiled a little at his best friend as well. Arthur then said to George, fully smiling at him now, "Your right George. I need to take care of myself before all of this."

George smiled fully at Arthur as he got off the wall and had a fist out, wanting to do the handshake with his best friend. "Happy to hear that Arthur. So, will you take care of yourself, stop being like a psycho to figure out this mysterious person is, and say sorry about being like that earlier?" Arthur smiled more as he went off the wall, did the handshake with George, and said, "Yes George. And I'm sorry if I acted that way a minute or two ago." "Your forgiven dude."

They both then started walking to the direction of getting to the second floor of the building. Then George spoke up again. "Actually, when you were goin all psycho on me, I was almost about to smack across the face just to get a hold of yourself. Just like how Alaraki did it yesterday."

Arthur felt his cheeks slightly warm at the mention of, again, Helena's last name, but mostly of their little incident yesterday, as he cleared his throat a little while blushing a little more. "R…Really now?" Arthur curiously asked, turning his head to the side, having an uneasy and nervous look, and his hands in his pockets again, trying to keep his calm.

"Yeah I mean, if you did something crazy, like literally goin all crazy, I would've done the same thing Alaraki did to you." Arthur felt his blush growing a bit more at Helena's last name being mentioned as he still continued to calm himself down. "Oh uh o-ok then." There was once again quietness between Arthur and George. "And by the way,..." George started with a curious look.

"I know I said that I'll wait asking questions until after we save the school, but come on dude! Can you at _least_ give me a hint on who's the dream girl and what happened between you and Helena? I'm that curious and even a little desperate on what happened the other day! It must've been good or somethin to even tell the other guys about it." Arthur's blush grew a lot more at the questions, his hope for not bringing up any subject relating to Helena or their incident yesterday going away at an instant, as he groaned a little in embarrassment.

Sure George didn't ask any questions, well except one, but he did say that he wanted a hint. Well,... at least it's a worth a shot right? Besides, George won't really know that its Helena that was the dream girl and he won't know that Arthur and Helena kissed. Well full on lip kiss anyway.

Arthur sighed a little as he and George stopped, George kinda indicating that his best friend will indeed give him a hint on the questions he asked a few times already. "O-Ok George, I'll… give you a hint. But, which one do you want to know the most specifically?"

George smiled more at Arthur's questions as he had his arms crossed once again. "Hmmm… well, I might as well ask on who the dream girl is. I've been more curious on who that chick is longer and rather than on what happened between you and Alaraki."

His best friend gulped as Arthur began to give him the hint. "W-Well,... my hint is… is well, you and everyone else… actually known her for years now." He finished as Arthur looked at George with mild uneasiness, hoping that his hint won't be kinda obvious to George that it's Helena.

George had his eyes mildly open wide with astonishment, thinking that he's actually known this dream girl for a few years now! But who could it be though? George smirked slightly while narrowing his eyes at a now curious and yet kinda nervous Arthur, him and Arthur continuing to walk to the second floor, which they were almost there by the way. "So you're saying that me and everyone else know who this girl is huh? Well, I guess I better start asking around and-."

"G-George don't do that!" Arthur exclaimed slightly while his face turned a mild heated red as they both continued to walk. Arthur obviously knows tha his best friend was playing, but if George actually did, then Helena would keep on bugging Arthur about for weeks, even months to the point he just may crack and do something crazy, such as telling who he really like likes!

Anyway, after Arthur said that, George laughed a little at his best friend's reaction. "Calm down man, I'm just messin around. I wouldn't do that to you. And besides, even if I _did_ do that, you would never talk to me ever again after that."

Arthur eyed George with more panic and embarrassment still for a few more seconds, until he slumped a little and sighed through his mouth, his arms dangling at the sides. "Sorry George. And also,..." He started as he and George finally made it to the stairs, the way to the right end of the second floor of the building.

"... even if you did tell everyone that we known for years about this dream girl is one of them, one of them… will probably guess that it's them." _'Right… as if Helena would even think twice that it's HER that I'm crushing on.'_ Arthur thought in disappointment.

"Ok yeah that _is_ true right there. If I did tell everyone in our grade about you having a crush on one of them, they'll be swarming around you like flies to a dumpster." Arthur and George smiled a laughed a little, while Arthur's cheeks mildly red again.

"Very funny George. But anyway yeah, that'll be my hint for the question." George hummed a little in agreement. "Alright, now after we get our first evidence to saving our school and getting out of this old building, then you can give me a hint about what happened between you and Alaraki ok?" Arthur smiled a bit, yet feeling a tide bit nervous at the question. "Sure thing Geor-."

_Slam!_

Suddenly there was a loud slam, like a door opening widely and loudly. Arthur and George looked forward as they both see a mysterious figure holding a stack of papers and light brown folders in both of their arms. They breathed heavily, look liking that they were just leaving.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Yelled George as he and Arthur started to run after the strange person in dark clothing. They started to run away from the two teenage boys, holding the stack of different work papers and files with the-.

"Oof!"

Then Arthur caught the spy by pouncing on them from behind as he was now on top of the strangers body. But then Arthur got up as he forcingly turned the strangers body, now with them laying on their backs. "Who are you? Why are you following us-?" Then the mysterious figure off their black as they revealed to be an old man.

He looked like he was in his 50's, his hair was short gray, but in most parts a dirty blonde, had on a pair of baggy black pants, black shoes, a buttoned up black shirt tucked in, and a black belt, his eyes were a dark brown, and his sorta wrinkled skin was a beige color.

Arthur gasped a little as he suddenly got off of the old man, not expecting to catch an old man in the act of stealing whatever he stole. "I'm so sorry sir! I thought you were someone different! Are you ok?" Arthur then helped the sorta old man up as he sighed a little and started to dust himself off. "I'm alright young man. My apologies if I looked mysterious." He said, his accent was sounding a little french and yet american mix.

Then George walked up to them both. "So wait, why are here Mr…." He drifted off of his words as George actually didn't know who is this man was, including Arthur. The man got the hint and said, standing in front of the two young men now, "My name is Ba- um Base. My name is Base Bonhomme. I am here for information about…about saving E.C. 109 from being torn down."

Arthur perked up a little at the mention of his school, so did George. "Wait, your only here to save the school?" Base smiled a little and hummed a little in agreement. "So are we!" Arthur said with a smile, George agreeing with his best friend.

"Wait, so you two are the ones that want to save the school?" Arthur and George nodded and hummed a little in agreement. "Well, never would I see the day of two kids wanting to save their beloved school! Usually kids these days don't care about their school to the point they won't even take a stand and save it. But I guess I was wrong! You two really do care about your school."

Base finished as he sees the stack of papers and files scattered a little all over the floor, but most of them were in a large uneven pile. Base started to pick up the pile, trying to place them in order, but Arthur and George started to help.

After a few minutes of picking up papers and folders, even a few binders, the three men had medium stacks of of information about the school. "Thank you for helping me carry these you two. I am grateful." "Of course Base." "Yeah anytime dude."

And as the three figures now were on their way walking to the exit of the building, they were talking to one another. "So wait, why _do_ you wanna save the school Base?" Arthur asked, actually wondering on why Base was getting all of this information about E.C. 109.

"Oh, well I… here's the thing. I can't tell whether you and your friend won't believe me on what I'm about to say." Arthur and George were more curious now on what Base was talking about. But whatever it was, they kinda needed to know since if there's information about the school and its history, then they gotta know, no matter what it is.

"You can tell us Base. And we will believe you one hundred percent. Right George?" George smiled at Arthur then at Base. "Yeah! I mean, I know Arthur's crushing real hard on a girl right now, but whoever it is, I'm sure I'll believe my best friend." Arthur blushed a little at what George. "George…!" He whispered to George in an embarrassing and mildly annoyed tone and look.

Base smiled at this kind of information as he looked at the young that goes by Arthur. "Well now, who is this girl that you have feelings for Arthur? I'm kind of a romantic myself if we're being honest here." Arthur blushed more, but as he was about to respond, he cut off by George, "Sorry dude, but Arthur wouldn't answer to no one, not even me, about this."

Base chuckled a little. "Well, there's no harm in telling me about it. I sorta known people in this city, but no one your age so don't worry about it." Arthur felt sorta puzzled now by these words from the french american accent man. Should he tell Base?

I mean, he's known this man for a few minutes now and… Arthur didn't know of he should or not tell. Base looked trustworthy and helpful. Well, it's worth a shot right? I mean, right now Arthur actually needed someone to talk to about his situation with Helena.

And even if he didn't tell Base about any of ths, Arthur would have trouble finding someone else trustworthy to talk about of his feeling and his situation otherwise, considering on whoever he's talking to, and that's more trustworthy, won't believe him and/or even laugh at him.

Arthur smiled a little as he said to Base, having his hands on his hips, "Actually, I _will_ tell you about this Base." George eyed Arthur with a bit of surprise in his eyes, actually not believing that his best friend would rather tell this information to a stranger than him!

Base smiled more at Arthur's answer as they both started walking to the end of the hallway, Base saying to Arthur, "Alright Arthur. Just tell me who this girl is, then if you want, I can give you some advice about your situation." Arthur smiled more at this, actually feeling a little glad that he'll be telling his situation to Base, since the old man will give him advice.

And as Arthur and Base officially went to the end of the hallway to talk, officially starting to talk, Arthur could see, at the corner of his eye, that George was still near them. He looked like he was waiting for something to happen while he had his hands holding his stack of the papers while swaying his body a little and whistling patiently, again, looked like he was waiting for something to happen here in a few seconds.

Arthur turned his head and had on a 'not gonna happen' look, not wanting George to stick around for what he was about to say to Base. "George, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, him and Base now looking at the African American teen from a few feet away from them.

George eyed Arthur with his eyebrows and eyes widening a little, look liking that he got caught, and said to them, having his arms up at his sides while he shrugged, saying with a small innocent smile, "What are you talking Arthur? I was just standing by you guys so I can wait till you guys are done talking and then we three can continue to leave the building and-."

"George you aren't going to find out who's the dream girl and you aren't going to know on what happened between me and Helena ok?" Arthur finally said as he ad his hands on his hips, his look now a dull one. George scoffed a little while he turned his head away, smiling a little more.

"What? No I wasn't goin to do tha-!" "George was it? Yes, that's your name. George, me, and Arthur here both know that your only here because of private information from Arthur, even though I just met you, you have to wait patiently for when Arthur tells you. Who knows, it may be good news on who Arthur, shall we say, like likes. Maybe even love."

Arthur suddenly blushed once again by the mention of him being 'in love' with the dream girl, aka to Arthur Helena. George sighed in defeat as he started to walk away from Arthur and Base. "Fine. I'll go. But I'll be waiting in the car ok. Arthur can you throw me your keys?"

Arthur smiled a little at his best friend, kinda glad that George was going to head for the car and wait for him and Base to catch up. He then got out his keys and sorta yelled, about to throw the keys to George, "Catch!" Then he threw them across the hallway as George grabbed them with the three pairs of keys, and two small metal keychain of a saxophone and a emerald green charvel san dimas, sorta clinking together in his hand, the other holding the bottom of his stack.

"Thanks dude. I'll see you guys in the car." Then George started to head for the car, officially leaving Arthur and Base to talk. Arthur sighed, feeling a little relieved that George was now gone so he can easily tell Base about Hele-.

"So, who's the girl you like like Arthur?" Base said with a small patient smile. Arthur gulped a little as he looked away from Base for a moment or two. Then after a few seconds of looking away, Arthur let out a small breath through his nose.

But as he was about to start speaking, both of them putting the stack of papers and mostly folders down to the ground. This may take a while to explain everything so...yeah. Anyway, Arthur then said to Base, facing him again, "It's… my bully, Helena G. Alaraki." Arthur confessed as his cheeks flushed a little with warmth.

Base's expression perked up a bit, looking like he knew Helena from somewhere, but Arthur tried not to let his imagination get to him. "So your bully hmmm? Hehe, wonders never cease am I right?" Arthur chuckled and smiled a little sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe, y-yeah. But anyway, that's the 'dream girl' George mentioned. And right now,... I don't know what to do about all of this." "Well, let's start off on how you like liked her in the first place alright Arthur?" Arthur's smile was now a relaxed one, feeling a little better that he's actually getting some help about his situation with Helena.

"Well,..." Arthur started, him walking to the wall as he laid his back against it, and his hands were in his pockets. Base then laid his back as well, next to Arthur's as he continued to listen to Arthur's story about him first like liking this Helena girl, even though she sounded oddly familiar to him. "... It all started when..." Then Arthur started to explain on how he first like liked Helena, or more like had these weird feelings for her, and even going into the embarrassing and yet very little details and explanations about her and him.

Hey, a lot of embarrassing stuff happened to Arthur, he might as well go all the way right?

* * *

Then after at least an hour and a half of explaining everything between Arthur and Helena, Arthur then finished off his words with, "Then… Helena just left with Phyllis." Arthur sighed deeply while he slid down against the wall, closing his eyes, having his cheeks a bright scarlet with heat, and his hands still in his pockets, feeling really embarrassing and yet,... pretty good. Arthur felt a lot better that he could tell someone about all of this.

Base just smiled with mild amusement, finding pretty amusing that Arthur would think about Helena's appearance in those specific and yet beautiful details, even if it was sugar coating it. "So, you like liked Helena because of how she is? Inside _and_ out?"

Arthur hummed in agreement, his blush growing with color and temp. "Well, all I can say is that..." Then Base paused his words as he got off the wall and stood in front of Arthur, who was facing him now. "... trust your heart ok Arthur? Who knows, you may even find out that Helena feels the same way about you." He finished, having on a reassuring smile.

Arthur perked up and looked straight at Base with his eyes widened, now off of the wall also. But then as he was about completely disagree with Base, Arthur closed his mouth. He then sighed and said to Base, trying not to sound so skeptical. "Base, I appreciate your advice, but I hardly doubt that Helena feels the same way I do. I mean, what do I even have to offer to her anyway?"

Base chuckled a little as he took a step forward. "Arthur, I may not got to know you that much considering that we met an hour or two ago, but I have a good feeling that your a good person. I can tell that your kind, smart, helpful, a true friend. responsible, maybe even everything that a girl may want in a guy." Base finished his reassuring words again.

Arthur looked at Base with surprise for a few seconds, until he smiled a little, even though he has doubts about Helena not like liking him back though. "Thanks Base. For telling me this. I really appreciate all of this advice." "Anytime Arthur."

Then the two grabbed their stacks of information as Arthur and Base started to had for the exit of the building. But as they were continuing to walk in silence, Arthur broke as he asked Base, "So I was just wondering Base… how did you know so much about these kind of things? I know you said your a romantic at heart, but I'm just kinda curious is all."

Arthur was actually a little curious on how Base could give such quick information. Sure he said that he's a romantic at heart, but the way Base gave that kind of advice to Arthur so quickly was a little… weird, if you really think about it.

Base's eyes grew at the question, but look liking he was trying to avoid the question, and kinda looks and sounds like he's about to dodge it too even if he hasn't said anything yet, Arthur and Base suddenly heard yelling from somewhere.

But trying to find the source of the yelling, Arthur started to kinda run to it. But then the he stopped on the yelling came from. Papers and folders, even a few binders, of all kinds were scattered all over the floor and the yelling came from outside!

Arthur and Base felt panic going through them as they quickly went outside, the sunlight hitting their eyes a little. They could barely see, considering the sun was out with no clouds now, George being taken out of the car by a large figue while a small figure stood by watching this scene like Arthur and Base.

Arthur then instantly dropped his stack as he quickly ran to the large figure while yelling, "Let go of George!" The large figure turned to Arthur with an annoyed scowl as he had one of his hands gripping the collar of George's red shirt underneath his leather jacket.

But then he started to quickly inside of the car while the small figure went inside the driver's seat, but the larger figure threw George into the back first as he went into the passengers side in the front of the car. Then the small figure said to Arthur and Base, "If you two want your friend back, then go to the old abandoned boarding house at the edge of the city!"

Then after the small figure said that, that actually had a woman's voice, the two mysterious figures now drove off with George in the back of the car, banging on the window and yelling, his yells for help muffled. Arthur and Base just stood there with shock and bewilderment.

Arthur was so close to grab the door handle to open the door to get George out, but he was too late. Those two figures drove off with George in the car! Arthur's car! Now he didn't know how to rescue George and get to the old boarding house that small figure mentioned!

Who were those people? What did they do to get here? Why did they take George in the first place? And why are they after Arthur and George?! Arthur felt upset, angry, mad at those two people kidnapping his best friend away and their only ride! Whoever those two people are, Arthur's gonna get them back no matter who they a-!

_Flop…!_

Suddenly, Arthur sees a white envelope falling to his feet from above him and Base. He had curiousness on his mind as Arthur bend down and grabbed the envelope. He then sees a few words on the envelope that says, 'From H'.

Arthur suddenly felt his cheeks turned a mild heated red while his heart leaped and fluttered a little at the nickname on the envelope. He started to open it as he can smell the sweet and surgery vanilla scent from the letter.

But trying not to get so distracted, and kinda lost and now kinda thinking on why this smell smelled so familiar to him now, by the beautiful and sparkly aroma, Arthur then started to open the letter and started to read the pretty handwriting, Base reading along with him, in his head.

_'Dear Arthur, now that you got the information of E.C. 109 thanks to Base, all you have to do is go to the old boarding house that french lady mentioned by simply getting a ride to the bus. Sorry it was the only thing that came to my mind in such short notice. Anyway, here's the stitch though, that same old boarding house is the same place where the owner of the school used to live at. All you got do is find him, explain everything to him about the school, get him, Base, and George out of there, and showed the evidence to the Mayor that your school is a national landmark. But here's the trick, no matter what, don't get caught by those two goons that took George and your car. The big one is the bodyguard of his boss that runs FEi and the small one is the assistant to the boss of FEi also. I have hope that you'll rescue George, find the owner of the school, and save E.C. 109. I won't be sending you more letters for now until you need help ok? But for now Arthur, walk back to town and come up with a plan. I mean, you ARE the one that wants to save the school in the first place. :) Sincerely, H.'_

Arthur then smiled a little and blushed more at H's encouraging words in the letter, especially with the little smiley face at the end. Yep, this was definitely the fake Cecille from Arthur's first date. And not letting the reassuring words from the letter get to him so much, Arthur folded the piece of paper and put it in one of his front pockets, looked at Base saying, "Well, I guess we better start walking to the city according to H."

Then before Arthur started to get the stack of papers and other types of information about the history of E.C. 109 he dropped so suddenly earlier, and Base doing the same thing for the same reason, he then sees Base staring at one of his pockets.

But he was particularly staring at the pocket the letter was in. Arthur got out the letter and said to Base, "What's wrong Base? Did we miss something in the letter?" He opened the letter and started to look to see if he'd miss any important informa-.

Base suddenly grabbed the paper from Arthur as he had the paper close to his face while his eyes were squinting, looking at the words only intently and with focusness. Then after a few seconds, Base's eyes widened a little while he backed his head away from the letter and gasped a little, look liking he sorta found something about the letter, which got Arthur's attention.

Arthur was now curious on what Base found about the letter. "Base? Did we missed something in the letter? What did you find? What did H say?" Arthur asked, now feeling a little anxious on what Base found out in the letter from H.

He was only met with silence. But Arthur still continued to look at Base with puzzlement and anxious in his eyes and on his face, really wanting to know on what Base discovered in the letter. Base just looked at one part in the letter. And it was the signature of the person who wrote it, H. That nickname… it was something about it that clicked in his mind, but what could it be-?

_Gasp…!_

Then Base felt the letter suddenly falling out of his hands as he suddenly thought of something. What if… this 'H' person and… the bully, the girl Helena that Arthur like likes so much,... were the same person in disguise? I mean, there is a possibility that they could be the same person, with the nickname and the first letter of the bully's name being the same letter and all. But in order to find out, Base needed to know who this girl really looks like, and in the back of his mind, he needed to know on why that girl sounded so famili-.

"Um Base? Are you ok?" Arthur asked with mild worry, but mostly with confusion, in his voice. Base blinked a few times as he cleared his throat and said to Arthur, giving him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it Arthur. I'm fine. Now what were you saying about us going to the city?" Base asked, trying to dodge the question from Arthur.

Arthur still looked at Base with confusion, but he shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing much that bothered Base so much, as he grabbed the paper from the ground and headed for the stack he dropped a few minutes ago.

He gathered up the papers and stacked everything in the pile neatly so he'll easily carry them. But after Arthur did all of this to his stack and carried it close to his chest so he wouldn't dropped it, he sees Base still standing there, look liking he was lost in thought.

Arthur looked at Base with confusion still, but once again he shrugged it off, thinking that Base acting like this wasn't such a big of a deal. Arthur then said to Base, walking up to him and giving him a warm smile, "Base you ok there?" Base got out of his train of thought as he jumped a little, realizing he was thinking deeply on who was this H person and why did this Helena girl sound familiar. He cleared his throat a little and threw Arthur a smile.

"I'm fine Arthur." Base then started to get his stack of papers as well. Base walked up to Arthur as they both started to walk back to Woodstock while they were slowly coming up with a plan. A plan to get George back, to find the owner of the school, to show to the authorities that E.C. 109 is a national landmark, and, for Arthur, to find out who H really is, for personal reasons of course.

* * *

**And there everyone! Another chapter uploaded! I hope you guys like this chapter! Anyway, the song that I used, I used from the fanmade mlp series, 'Princess Trixie Sparkle', and I don't own it doi, it belongs to the one and only Dorito Queen, Ashley H! :)**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and I am back with another chapter! I know it's short, but at least its another chapter!**

**I don't own HA! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fear

As Helena sees her love and Base walking off to Woodstock just like she told them through the letter, she sighed a little as Helena took off the light blue eye mask, that was a part of her disguise, and went and sat on her knees on top of the roof of the old building while putting it in her pocket, the long black trench coat she wore covering her feet and that was as well a part of her disguise. She then began to speak out loud to herself as she walked on her knees towards the edge to look at the view, where no one could hear or see her.

"Ok, so I got the EggHead and that Base guy to go back to town. So far they both got all of the information on how to find the information to-." Then Helena's came to a stop as she quickly looked down to the bottom of the building.

She sees nothing but the gray sidewalk leading to the street and ending to the building entrance. But with her wide light blue eyes, and with her spying and watching over her love for many years and practically having very good eye vision like a hawk by now, Helena could see a single piece of paper stuck at the bottom of the door entrance, barely blowing in the breeze.

Immediately, Helena started to head for the door exiting/entering the roof, but it was locked! She actually lock herself out! Helena scowled as she started to twist and pull the door knob, but it wouldn't open. She then tried to crash herself to the door, even bringing her entire body weight onto it, and hoping that this door will open, but it was no use. The door barely move a inch.

Sighing and groaning out loud in slight annoyance, Helena started to think on how to get herself off of the roof now, with a hand under her chin, the other hand on her right hip, and her unibrow furrowing with mild irritation and focusne-.

Then Helena felt something kinda sharp hitting her skin on her hand, that was on her hip, as she gasped and flinched a little by the pointy contact. Helena looked down to her left side on what poked the palm of her hand. It was a grappling hook attached to a gun. After Helena grabbed her mask and her trench coat, which was a few hours ago and where after she left the park, she came across a store for spy gadgets, ironically, while on her way to this old building.

Such as smoke bombs, even grappling hooks, and etc etc! Helena smiled at the grappling hook she got a few hours ago as she grabbed it, saying out loud to herself, "Huh, I almost forgot I had this with me. Glad I bought it though. Thank you last Saturday's all nighter shift."

Helena then grabbed the end of the grappling hook, grabbed the handle that was close to the end of the grappling hook, attached the hook itself to the bottom of the edge of the roof while making sure it stayed, and Helena stepped to the edge of the roof, the metal rope from the gun extending while she stood on the edge.

She looked down and immediately felt panic racing through her. Helena was on top of a large old building. It's not like she's done this before, with her spying on her love from small buildings, in garbage cans at some points, trees, even in crazy disguises so she couldn't be recognized and all. But this? This was different because she was really high up in the sky.

And by the way she moved from France to here? Helena moved here by plane and plane alone. And since she was moving away from the only place she loved, Helena got twice as upset while being on the plane. She's had a huge fear of tall heights ever since.

Helena continued to look down at the building. She continued to feel fear and panic racing through her veins. Even her entire body started to shake. She felt light headed by what she was about to do. Helena felt like was going to pass out or somethi-!

"C-Come on Helena girl! You got this aright? I-It'll all be over before you know it! And your an Alaraki! You can't be afraid of these kind of things! _Especially_ stupid heights! And the reason your doing this is because its for Arthur! The love of your life for crying out loud!" Helena reassured herself, trying to be brave and confident about jumping off the building.

She then went off the edge and continued to reassure herself, trying to pump herself up for Arthur. "Come on Helena you got this! You can do this! For Arthur!" She reassured herself one last time as Helena walked over to the edge again to face on how high she was up again. "Ok _nope!_"

Helena quickly stomped off of the edge of the tall building. Ok now she was _really_ high up. But Helena was high up enough that the building is like 10 feet or so. Possibly having a total of 20 stories even! Helena growled in frustration as she grasped and crunched her hair tightly in anger while squatting down a little, trying to get over this whole height thi-.

_Smack!_

Suddenly, Helena used both of her hands to smack her cheeks while she stood up with her back straight, making them go more red, and she kept going for a few more times to build her confidence up, to not focus on her fear of heights, and on how much pain her cheeks are in.

The reason why was that she was trying to pump herself up by going down the roof. Plus, she kinda got this little method from Phyllis if whenever she needed to be ready and be prepared for something big, but in private of course so no one would see her doing it because of some particular reasons, or something else that may involve with her reputation, such as a test, prank, dare, a bet, a challenge, anything that other people from her school ask of her to do or say.

When Helena got done, she said out loud, "You got this! You can do this!" Helena see's in front of her that the hook was still latched onto the edge, not moved once ever since she came off of the edge of the roof. Helena let out a deep sigh and as she inhaled air, ran towards the edge, her grip on the handle of the grappling hook tightening, and jump off.

Helena instantly felt herself in the air as she jumped. Panic kept going through her as her heart throbbed out of fear as it went down to her stomach, but her only focused on one thing and one thing only. Arthur. Helena's heart pounded out of her chest as she swung in the air, but as she opened her eyes, her feet was on the glass window.

She looked forward down as she sees to what it looks like the 18th story of the building. Helena sighed in relief, glad that her landing didn't crash the glass window. Helena looked down to the building and sees that the paper was still under the door.

Helena was relieved that the paper was still there, but she still didn't want to lose that small piece of information. Every single paper that was related to the history of E.C. 109 being a national landmark was important, no matter how many papers were made.

The cool brown blonde started to go down the tall building as she swung and jumped downward against the large structure under her feet. And even her heels didn't make her slip off the tall windows surprisingly. And after a few minutes of going down, Helena finally landed on the solid concrete ground beneath her feet.

She smiled a little at this, happy that she was done and over with going down the building from the roof. She…She actually did it…! Helena G. Alaraki went off of a tall building! And she actually wasn't that scared of it! She felt really confident now that she did something like this. Helena conquered her fear because she only did it for Arthur! Helena felt like she could do more than anything now thanks to her love.

As Helena then pressed a button on the grappling gun, she sees the grappling hook attaching the hook from the roof to the front of the gun quickly. Helena put the grappling hook in her pocket as she quickly went to the piece of paper under the front double glass doors. She grabbed it as she sees that the paper was still looked fresh. A little old but nonetheless, it was still good. You can even see the fresh words on them.

Anyway, as Helena walked inside the old building, she started to gather up all of the papers off of the floor. But as she was picking them all up in small piles, Helena started to think to herself about who really that Base guy was and… why he kinda sound familiar.

She can tell he was a good person, just like her love, but something was just… off with him. Like he was hiding something. Something that seemed like it was important. And Helena still felt confused and yet mostly curious on why he looked and sounded familiar to her. And she kinda had a feeling that… she knew him from somewhere. But where specifically?

Helena shook her head, trying not to believe in such a thing. There was no way she knew him, that's crazy! And Base's french accent, he probably moved here a few months or years ago just so he can see what America was like! No, no they can't know each other, that's impossible!

As Helena finally picked the last of the papers, binders, and folders, she had a small stack in her arms. But forgetting that she left the door a little open, a small wind went inside the building, causing the top two or three papers to almost fall to the ground. But Helena quickly grabbed them before they could fall, having the rest of the stack against her chest so no other papers could fall by the wind.

Helena then put the papers back onto the stack as she started to think while she tried to fix her hair a little bit by how much wind was in the room right now. If she wanted to keep every single piece of information in the stack, she had to find some kind of string or something to wrap the stack together so no papers could fall ou-.

Then Helena had an idea popped into her head. While she was thinking on what to do to keep the papers in place while she fixed her hair a little, Helena felt her pink bow all of the sudden. If she used her bow as a wrapping material, then the papers wont go out of the pile!

But if she were to use her bow in this way, then her hair would fall down and most likely get into her face, blocking her vision. "Eh, I could use the pink scrunchie I have back at home, all I need to do is to go back home and get it real quick." Helena said to herself as she put down the stack of papers while having a foot underneath it so no papers would fly away from the pile, she started to get her pink bow out of her hair, making her reveal more of her long bangs she always had.

Helena then used her bow to tie around the stack while she held the small pile, neatly wrapping it around the bunch of papers. After a few seconds of wrapping, Helena sees her pink bow wrapped around the papers against the four sides of the pile, making it kinda look like a stack of newspapers tied together in a stack by a zip tie.

The teenage girl smiled at her work as she brushed her fingers through her hair, trying not to let her now wavy and kinda curly hair get into her face. Then when she was done with that, Helena grabbed the stack, by having a hand at the bottom of it and another hand at the top while it held the base of the pink bow, and headed out for the door, slowly coming up with another plan on how to give this to Arthur and Base.

* * *

**There people! Another chapter! Again, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Melody here and here's another chapter! **

**I don't own HA! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! ^w^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Job

While Arthur and Base were now barely in the city, after walking for about 30 minutes from the old building then right now, they were both a little exhausted as the sun was bright and hot, even the small wind wasn't good enough to cool them and everyone else down in the city.

Even mostly everyone in the city were in their houses and stores trying to cool themselves down by the hot weather. Arthur continued to hold his own stack of papers, binders, and folders though. It's not like he wasn't tired of carrying them, he was used to this kind of heat ever since childhood and that he does work as an assistant engineer at an engineer shop near the edge of the Woodstock, but he was only thirsty since the only thing he drank today was coffee.

And remembering that a few hours ago that George splashed him with a cold cup of water since he was daydreaming and mostly thinking about how him and H's first date was a few years back, Arthur could use that kind of cooling right about now.

Arthur and Base continued walking into the city, still holding their own pile of papers, binders, and folders, until Arthur heard from Base, who sounded exhausted and that his throat was a little dry, "Arthur, I can't do this." Arthur stopped walking as he turned to the 50 something year old man with mild confusion.

"What do you mean Base? Were almost there." He reassured him. Base shook his head a little, his arms slightly shaking while they held the papers close to him. "No, what I mean is that I can't hold onto these anymore Arthur. Don't forget that I'm starting to get old, that the weather out here is humid, and that I-" Then Base suddenly felt his stack going out of his hands as he sees Arthur grabbing his pile from him with a small smile. "Arthur what are you doing?" Base asked.

Arthur still had on his smile as he said back to Base, "Well, I insist on helping you out Base. And besides, I'm kinda used to holding these kinds of things since forever." Then Arthur started walking with Base continuing to follow him, but he felt more confused. "Wait, you've carried these kinds of heavy things before?" Arthur hummed a little in agreement.

"Sure have. But things that I carry are _way_ heavier than this. I've always have since I've worked at an engineer shop as a assistant ever since last semester in my school, helped out my parents and grandparents with moving and changing rooms in the boarding house, help out my dad half of the time with him working as a house builder and mover, and I've even help my mom out with her job as a nurse for moving patients and other objects in the hospital." Arthur explained.

Base just looked at the young man with surprise in his eyes. Until he smiled and chuckled a little at Arthur and said, "Well then, you really _are_ everything that a girl wants in a guy after all. I mean, remember when you said that you don't have anything to offer that Helena girl?"

Arthur felt his cheeks suddenly going to a heated red at the beginning of Base's words and question, but then Arthur replied with a small nervous smile, "Um… y-yeah? What about it?" Base smile a little more at Arthur's reply. "Since you said that you have a job, that you help out with your parents and grandparents around the house, you help your dad with his job, and you help your mom with her job, then your a hard working and helpful young man. And that's what women want in men." Base finished while having his arms crossed, his lips having on a sly smile.

Arthur looked at Base with astoundment, kinda surprised that Base just said all of that at once, but mostly on how many surprisingly good points the french 50 something year old man just said. He let out a small, "Huh." while smiling a little, thinking that Base actually did make pretty good points about him being a 'dream guy' for girls, despite him having a few doubts still.

"You… actually have a few points Base. A-About me being a uh… 'dream guy' for girls and all that hehe..." Arthur nervously chuckled a little with a small sheepish grin while he rubbed the back of his neck a little. Base chuckled a little as well as they both continued walking.

"I'm glad to hear that Arthur. And see? You _do_ have something to offer to Helena. She just… hasn't found out about that part of you yet." Base said as he took the stack from Arthur, feeling strong enough to hold his and Arthur's stack. Arthur eyed Base with mild surprise in his emerald green pupils at the corner of his eye with his head turning a bit, by him taking the papers from him, but mostly what he said, both of them continuing to walk into the city.

But Arthur then turned his eyes and head away onto the floor while his eyes aimed to the ground he walked on, his eyebrows furrowing with slight disappointment. "But… she _has_. Helena just doesn't really see it I guess. About me being truly helpful to other people around us. She doesn't even say anything about it. Not even a single positive reaction or word." Arthur let out a breath of slight misfortune while his eyes closed for a few seconds, his hands now in his pockets.

Right now, Arthur was a little upset. He knew that Helena thinks that he's kind and helpful, but… right now, he kinda wished that Helena would think in the past that his good qualities, traits, and flaws were… good boyfriend material or even as a good friend or something you know? _'Sigh… if only she felt the same way I do...'_ Arthur thought in mild sorrow, his expression increasing a little by the very thought of Helena never feeling that way for him.

Base looked at Arthur's expression and threw him a concerned look, feeling a little worried for the young man. But as they continued walking, but in silence, Arthur and Base sees many police cars driving past them, sirens blaring, and they look like they were in a huge rush.

Arthur looked at the cars with confusion, him no longer thinking of what Helena truly felt about him. Usually in Woodstock, there was barely crime in the city, but having the whole police force out in the streets while in Arthur's neighborhood this time? Arthur had a bad feeling about this.

Arthur started to speed walk a little, feeling slightly nervous and anxious on what was going on with so many cops in the city, especially when they're all in his neighborhood. What if something happened? Did anyone break any law? Was there a house robbery? Was there death? Arthur had to know what was going on. And he didn't want anyone he knew and care get hurt or arrest.

When Arthur and Base finally made it to where the crime was, Base put down the papers on top of a nearby trashcan to give his arms a break, and Arthur gasped at what he saw. The police were at his house. His parents and grandparents looked devastated. Even the other borders looked concerned. Arthur continued to see this sight in front of him with mild panic.

But then he, surprisingly, from where he and Base hid, heard from one of the police officers who were at the front open door, "Your son has made a threat to the FEi company by going against their expansion here in our city." Michael and Stephanie gasped a little at this information. Arthur felt slightly angry at what the police officer said.

He couldn't believe it! The police were actually saying that he was threatening the FEi! Again, Arthur would never do that! He doesn't want threaten them, he doesn't want even hurt them, all Arthur wants to do is just talk! Well, not really talk per say, but show the FEi and now the police proof! Why does nobody in this town believe hi-?

"That isn't true! My son is not a bad person! He would never threaten the FEi! Let alone anyone in this town!" Michael exclaimed as he crossed his arms independently while standing in front of his surprised wife. Arthur and Base were also surprised at what Michael said, but Arthur was glad that another person believed him, aside from George of course.

"Look, we are just here to find the kid alright? Now where is your son? And if you don't tell us, we have no choice but to escort you all to the station to ask a few questions and search the house." The police officer said. Michael, Stephanie, Phineas, Gertie, and the rest of the borders now had on scowls on their faces. Even Albert growled at the policeman while he held his ground. They all blocked the door and stood their ground, all of them now standing in the police's way, and not letting them all search inside for they know that Arthur was upstairs. They all knew he was in his room!

… Right?

The police man sighed a little as he said out loud, turning his head to the rest of the policemen, "All units! Search the house now!" Then instantly, every policeman started to grab and take each and everyone to their cars, all of them complaining to let them go, them resisting, even Grandma Gertie tried to get away by fighting the police men.

Arthur looked at the scene in shock. His mom, dad, grandparents, the borders, his entire family were being taken away for something that he did! Then he sees Albert barking and growling at a few police officers circling him. But then one of the police officers had a taser and they striked the golden retriever with it, causing Albert to cry out in pain, and him instantly falling to the ground whimpering, then passing out by the shock and electric waves going through his body.

Base gasped at the dog suddenly laying there. And now he couldn't tell whether that dog was alive or not. He turned to Arthur, hoping that the young man didn't looked too upset, and seeing if his reaction wasn't so heartbreaking by the sight they just sa-

"No! You leave them all alone!"

Arthur cried out with grief and anger as he suddenly was near the scene, getting out of his hiding spot, and showing himself to the policemen and his family. They all turned to see that Arthur was standing there with clenched fists at the side. But what made them feel now surprised, was that the young man had a large angry yet hurt scowl on his lips and his emerald green eyes were glowing with anger and sadness.

Arthur felt more angry and confused as his scowl grew. First they told lies about him threatening the FEI. Then they got the police on it. Now they hurt his second best friend?! They hurt Albert, the second best friend Arthur has had! He just… Arthur had enough of this stupid FEi-!

But now realizing that he revealed himself to the police, Arthur got out of his state of rage, and made a break for it. He started run down the street, hearing his entire family to run and hide, and saying to Base as he ran past him, "Base run!" Base quickly held onto the stack to papers, binders, and folders close to him as he quickly ran after Arthur, hoping to get away from the police.

The chief of the police force said while facing two police men and their cars, "You two. Get Arthur and the other one and bring them back to the station immediately." They both agreed with their chief. They went into their own police cars, started them, and drove after Arthur and Base.

The chase was on.

Arthur and Base kept running down Arthur's neighborhood, but slowly running into a new one. They both even felt like they were almost to the edge of the city again to where they started, but it didn't matter. They just had to run, they had to get away. As the police cars sirens kept wailing through the streets, Arthur had no idea on what to do right now in this moment.

Sure he usually comes up with brilliant plans on how to get out of bad situations in the past, but nothing this bad to the point you had the police actually chasing you while you are literally on the run! Arthur even felt more angry and upset to the fact that he was being chased by the police for something he didn't do! I mean, has the police met him before?

He was Arthur Goodman! Literally a good guy for years since elementary. A good guy to the point he's saving his school for crying out loud! But, if you think about it, of course they haven't met him, he wasn't that social or popular around Seattle, only in Woodstock and in his neighborhood where everyone he knew for years was there.

Anyway, as Arthur and Base continued to run away from the police, one of the policeman said through the mic in their car, "Arthur Godman, stop in the name of the law or you're under arrest for legal threat of going against FEi!" Arthur didn't listen as him and Base continued to run.

But as they continued on, their legs were losing strength with every muscle working together to keep them going. They were both getting tired. Tired of running, little tired of hunger and thirst, and just tired in general. Arthur and Base just needed to hide somewhere from the police. They needed to hide so they can gain their strength. They needed to rest. But where could they-?

"Arthur follow me!" Base said as he now ran alongside Arthur, still carrying the papers with him, and not letting a single paper fall. Arthur looked at Base with confusion as they went on running. "Base what are you talking abo-?" "Just trust me! I know a shortcut!"

Arthur had no idea on what Base was talking about, but if he said it's a shortcut, Arthur will do mostly anything up to this point just so he and Base could get out of this crazy chase. The now out-of-breathe and exhausted teenage boy nodded and barely hummed to Base in agreement, agreeing to go anywhere than getting chased by the cops all night.

Base smiled as he started to lead him, Arthur, and even the cops to where the shortcut was. Arthur could feel the ground beneath him getting steep as he was having trouble running on the sidewalk. But when he looked up at Base, he looked like he'd run these steep hills before.

Shaking his head, trying not to think on why Base looked normal while running his steep hill, now considering they were still being chased by the cops, Arthur continued to follow Base where the shortcut was at. Then as he looked from a distance, Arthur sees a brick wall, blocking their way. "Uh Base? Were heading to a dead end!" He yelled over the sirens still blaring.

"I know that, just trust me!" Base yelled back as he and Arthur reached the brick wall, them being cornered by the wall and the police. Arthur and Base turned around to see the cops already out of their cars, but they both have guns in their hands.

"Put your hands up to where we can see them! Now!" Yelled one of the cops. Base had on a sorta dull and calm expression as he put down the pile of papers and then had his barely wrinkled and old hands up calmly and slowly. Arthur looked at Base with confusion as he too had his hands up, both of them officially cornered now.

But suddenly, there was a loud crash and a scream coming from one of the abandoned buildings, causing both of the cops to turn to the source of the soud, including Arthur. He didn't know why, but that scream, it was high pitched, and it sounded… familiar to him. It was like Arthur heard it before many times, but where tho-?

"Who's there?!" Said one of the cops as they both turned and slowly walked, considering they didn't want the two individuals to run away again, towards the old building. Meanwhile, Arthur looked at the cops for a few seconds, until he turned to Base, and threw him a look of confusion.

Base was just eyeing the cops with focusness, with his eyes narrowing and going a little half lidded, his eyebrows furrowing with intent, and he looked like he was planning something. Arthur noticed something about how he stood as he looked down to see that Base was pressing something down on his left foot. It was a secret gray pad attached to the ground.

"Dangit, why isn't it working…?!" Bas whispered and growled a little to himself with slight frustration and annoyance. Arthur had on a more puzzled and curious expression on what Base was talking about and why he got so frustration all of the sudden. Base sighed as he no longer had a foot under the scret gray pad, now standing straight while looking down to the ground with his eyes staring intently at the floor again, looking like he was planning something again.

Arthur still look at Base with more confused and curiousness, wondering and puzzled on what Base was planning now. But since he trusted the old man so much, Arthur remained quiet and continued to stand still, and have his slowly aching, since they were still up, arms up in the air.

After a few seconds of looking around and yelling, the two cops turned back to Arthur and Base, now pointing their guns at them again. "You two are under arrest for legal threat to the FEi company-." Then out of nowhere, Base held his left foot up again and pressed on another secret pad, causing two blue tranquilizers to shoot, out of nowhere, both of the cops of their shoulders.

They both looked down at one of their shoulders as the two cops slowly looked up at Base with mild surprise. Arthur looked at them with surprise as he looked at Base with even more confoundment, taken back a little on what Base just did, even though he didn't know how he really did it. Base just smiled smugly at the two cops as he said to them, "Nighty night guys."

Then the two cops suddenly fell to the ground, them passing out, and Base laughing a little at what he did. "Hehe, I have not done that in a long time." Base said out loud to himself as he started to walk to the wall with a small smile.

Arthur just looked at Base with more astoundment yet more puzzlement, confused on what was going on and a little impressed on what Base just did. "Wait Base, what did you do to, well you know, make that happen?" He asked while offering his hand to the two passed out cops. Base chuckled a little at Arthur's question as he continued to find something in the brick wall.

"It's kind of a long story Arthur. But it can wait. Can you grab the paper work real quick? Now I think if I just press here the-." Before Base could finish his words, he pressed a brick on the wall as he and Arthur sees a secret passage appear in the ground near the two cops.

There was a large hole that had a ladder down to climb. Base chuckled a little as he quickly went to the hole, including Arthur. "What is this?" Arthur asked. "Well, in World War 2, some men created a secret hideout during the war. But after the war ended, they all abandoned it. But I've found it a few years ago. And since I've been here in America, I've been living down here."

The not-so old man explained as he started to go down the hole, carefully climbing down the ladder so he wouldn't slip due to his age. And after a few seconds of climbing down, Base said to Arthur, "Arthur, you can come down now." Arthur held his breathe and let it out as he carefully and slowly, since he had the stack of papers in one hand, went down the ladder.

After a few seconds of climbing down, Arthur sees Base pressing a button on the wall, causing the top of the hole to close. There was a few seconds of being in the darkness as Base pressed another button, making light appear in the large room the two were in.

The room around them had a small kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, and a large area that had many screens turned off. It kinda looked like the same thing Arthur saw back at the old building. Anyway, while Arthur took his surroundings, Base went to the kitchen and started to look through the shelves and the large pantry next to the fridge.

"So yes, this has been my home for a few years now so, make yourself comfortable Arthur." "Thank you Base." Arthur replied. As he continued to look around, Arthur sees the decorations and furniture of the whole living room.

It looked roomy and comfortable, like a small 3 family members living here since there was a coffee table, two dark brown and kinda couches, and a dark brown and too kinda old recliner. But as he continued to look around the small living room, Arthur sees a few picture frames empty on the wall and even some at the coffee table were blank.

Arthur felt confusion again in his mind as he grabbed one of the picture frames, that was light blue and rectangle shaped, and went to Base in the kitchen, who was making dinner on the stove. On the stove, Base was cooking on one pan, and while in the oven, you could see fresh dough baking. "Uh Base?" "Yes Arthur?" Base asked while his eyes were fixed on making food.

The teenage boy held up the picture frame and said, "What's up with the empty picture frames?" Base turned to see what Arthur meant about and he suddenly flinched and gasped a little at what Arthur was talking about. Base's reaction was that big enough to the point he almost let the metal pan, that was full of pepperoni and cheese, off of the stove since he was still holding it.

Base smiled nervously as he quickly went back to cooking saying nervously, in a slightly shaking and frantic voice, "O-Oh uh that's uh n-nothing Arthur. Y-You can just put that back a-and um… yeah." Arthur as taken a little back by Base acting like this.

But what caught him off guard was that Base had a tint of red on his cheeks and he was still smiling nervously, his smile actually shaking and turning a little goofy, but the smile looked more nervous than embarrassed. Arthur hummed a little out of wonder, but he went back into the living room and sat down the picture frame and set himself down on the couch. Arthur thought of Base's reaction to the blank picture frame at least a minute ago.

Him being all frantic and a little panicky to the frame, his smile turning slightly goofy but mostly it was shaking with anxiety, and Base was blushing to top off his weirdly and kinda familiar reaction. Arthur now had a feeling that he seen this reaction before, but where has he seen i-?

_Thump!_

Suddenly, Arthur's thought was cut off by a small thump on the coffee table. He looked down at the low furniture to see two plates set down. He realized tha his thoughts were distracted him for at least 10 to 30 minutes. On each plate though, there was only two Hot Pockets set down as Arthur nose met with the delicious aroma, along with a glass of water for each of the two beings in the hideout, and finally a metal fork to go along with the food.

Arthur felt hunger in his system now and his mouth started to water a little as he picked up the plate with the end of his shirt, not wanting to burn himself. He then started to eat one of the Hot Pockets as Base too started to eat. After a few seconds of eating though in mild silence, Base looked at Arthur with a small smile.

"You know, I made these myself. That right there what your eating, I made it." He said out loud with a small smirk, looking like Base was proud of himself for making this dinner. By now, Arthur looked at Base at the corner of his eye with mild surprise while he a sorta mouth full of his food.

He swallowed and took a sip of his water. "Really?" He asked. "Yep. I wasn't there when I first made these certain Hot Pockets, but I decided to make some myself a few weeks ago. Those few weeks ago, I was having trouble making them. But I rather make my own Hot Pockets then the frozen ones. I mean, who would want those frozen in the middle when your done heating them up?" Base asked with slight amusement as he took another bite of his dinner.

Arthur started to smile and chuckle a little nervously at the question from Base. A little fact about Arthur, he actually did like those kinds of Hot Pockets. Because not only it was really good to eat, but it reminded him of the time he and his friends, even his family and the borders, of making one of the biggest Hot Pockets in the World Records Book when he was only 11.

It was crazy, big, and yet amazing to eat. Especially with everyone that you knew was there to eat along with you. It was like a big Thanksgiving in the daytime with everyone you loved were there! And even Helena was there too. Which kinda surprised Arthur a little back then and even now. He kinda understand on why she was there in the first place though.

For years, he's the only one out of his class and friends that noticed Helena barely eating at school, which was sorta confusing on why she wouldn't eat now since she has a job, he kinda knew this from at the beginning of the year when they all did an assignment of finding jobs and have to announce it, since you had to pay for lunch at their elementary school, Junior High, and too at their High School. He now kinda wished he paid Helena lunch so she wouldn't go hungry.

But now remembering at where Helena worked, Arthur started to smile and blush at the thought of Helena working at the ony diner in the city. Her being in the flowy light blue striped calves length dress, having an apron on, and her being in the roller skates.

Arthur couldn't but smile and blush more of Helena kinda having a bit of fun at her job while working as well. With her kinda rolling to every table to take orders, her sliding to the cook's counter to pick up food and bring them to the customers, and her smiling, humming, and dancing a little while her dress swayed a little to a oldies song from a 1950's jukebox.

Heh, and imagine if he and Helena were together, or heck starting off as friends, Arthur would even take Helena to the diner as their first real hangout. Arthur could actually see it already. Him waiting for her at a booth and actually pretty excited yet nervous about them hanging out…

* * *

_In Arthur's imagination…_

_As Arthur was in the diner, he'd waited for Helena to show up. Right now, he was kinda giddy yet a little nervous of Helena's arrival. I mean, this was Arthur's and Helena's first hanging out together as FRIENDS! He couldn't help but be a nervous wreck. He was still having trouble with his feelings for Helena since their friends now._

_Plus, this was HELENA were talking about right now!_

_The tough, blustery, pushy girl that no one should mess around with. But...he actually liked that part of her. Helena's independent, witty, smart, loyal, and tough self. But he'd also liked that sweet, caring, sensitive, and beautiful part of her too. Helena really WAS a girl Arthur would-._

_"Heyya Arthur."_

_Said a female voice as Arthur instantly held his head up, since he was still a nervous giddy wreck right now, and sees Helena standing there with a small amused smirk while her arms were folded. "What's up with you? You should see your face right now though." __Helena started to chuckle a tiny little at Arthur as she shook her head and closed her eyes, her arms still crossed. _

_Arthur blushed at Helena's words as he rubbed the back of his neck. "V-Very funny Helena." As Helena stopped laughing to herself, she sat down at the booth, now sitting in front of Arthur, and having her smirk of smugness on her lips. "So, have you ordered anything yet? Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."_

_Arthur couldn't but smile at the question as he felt relaxed now being with Helena. "No not yet, but I thought we could wait for the waiter to come to our table." "Eh alright EggHead." Helena replied as she grabbed her menu and started to look through it, the same thing with Arthur._

_There was now a few seconds of silent between them. But after Arthur found what he'd like to eat, he sat down his menu on the booth, and said to Helena, "Well, I've found something. Did you find anything yet Helena?" Helena groaned alittle as response._

_"Nothing yet. But I'm still looking. I mean, have you seen these food choices? They're all practically hard to choose from. I mean come on, I talked to the manager a few days ago of changing the menus to make it into different sections or even charts, to where it's ok, to where the food is mouth watering, which most of it IS, but he said no! I swear I'm gonna take charge of this diner JUST so I can change these ridiculous menus. I'll even hire Phys to change it for me."_

_Arthur laughed a little at Helena's annoyed yet amusing comment. "It's ok Helena. If you want, I can help you choose which one you'd like to have. I mean, I can tell what you'd want just by how you are." Helena eyed Arthur with confusion, not getting on what he meant. "Uh EggHead, you'd lost me there. What do you mean?" Arthur's smile grew by her question._

_"What I mean is that I can find you something to eat right now by how you are. Like for example George. He can be loyal and cool, but sometimes he can be a little nervous and practically get cold feet when he's around Phyllis. So I think he'll get fries and a cheeseburger because he CAN get pretty cheesy when it comes to Phyllis, and finally a chocolate shake because he may act cool, but he's also sweet to Phyllis. Oh, and the fries? That part was just because he half of the times dips them in his shakes."_

_Arthur finished explaining while he crossed his arms, now feeling a little impressed with himself that he'd say that all at once. Plus, what he said was true. Not only he said all that stuff to Helena at the top of his head, but he also thought on that's how George truly acts._

_Anyway, Helena eyed him with mild surprise, until she smiled and hummed a little in impressiveness, her arms crossed again while she laid them on the table. "Not bad HairBoy. Not bad at all. But I still don't believe you. I mean, George being SWEET to PHYLLIS? Please."_

_Helena said in a 'not gonna believe it for a second' tone as she rolled her eyes, having her smug smirk again. Arthur looked at Helena with slight surprise also while his arms barely crossed now while they slid down a little against his chest, kinda feeling a little ridiculous that Helena doesn't believe him just like that. But who could blame him? This WAS Helena._

_Arthur now started to think of a way of Helena actually believing him, but what? Arthur kept on thinking, until he had an idea. "You know, I can tell YOUR ideal food choice Helena." Arthur suggested as he had arms crossed on the table now as the same thing Helena was doing now._

_Helena smiled more and chuckled a little at this. "Yeah right EggHead, as if your really gonna tell me what I would really like right now. NO one can tell what an Alaraki would want. Not even ME." She held her head up and closed her eyes proudly._

_Arthur couldn't help but feel a smirk coming on his lips. He didn't know why but, this felt like a challenge. Then something clicked in his mind. Something that happened just a few years ago. It was those few times Arthur and Helena made challenges together._

_It would always start off as Helena making bets to others, but mostly everyone wouldn't do them because Helena would always be a a part of them obviously. But Arthur would always accept them. Because one, no one else would do them of course. And two, the challenges that Helena would make up are pretty harmless, if you really think about it though._

_Anyway, as Arthur stopped thinking of those memories of the challenges, his smirk grew at Helena. But then he narrowed his eyes to the side while they went a little half lidded. "You know Helena,... I have a feeling that your just saying that because your SCARED."_

_At the corner of his pupils, Arthur could see Helena blushing slightly in mild embarrassment at what he said. But what made him feel a little stunned now was how Helena blushed. Through their lives, Arthur would always know that Helena had natural rosy cheeks._

_But right now however, her blushing red on her naturally ROSY cheeks? The look itself made her more… beautiful. Helena looked beautiful. But… if Arthur could be honest right now, even in his imagination, Helena looked more cute than beautiful to him when she blushes._

_Like really, really, REALLY cu-..._

_"EggHead? Earth to Arthur?" Said Helena as she waved a hand in front of Arthur's daydream like face. Arthur got out of his thoughts as he sees Helena smiling in amusement at him while she laid back in her side of the booth, her arms crossed._

_Arthur felt his cheeks suddenly turning more red on what he thought on just now. "EggHead, you were saying about me being scared about what you'll say on what I want as a food choice?" Helena asked as she still smiled in hiliraty._

_The teenage boy smiled a little nervously and chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck, and his blush grew a little. "S-Sorry Helena. I got a little… distracted is all." Helena rolled her eyes a little, her amusing smile never leaving. "Sure. If you say so Hair Boy."_

_Arthur couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit in a calm and amusing way. "Hey, isn't that my line?" Helena chuckled a little as well, leaning a little towards him with a mischief toothy smile. "I don't know KNOW EggHead. You tell me."_

_Arthur felt his blush growing at what Helena said, but remembering that he suggested of saying Helena's ideal food choice earlier, Arthur smiled mischievously, too leaning in towards Helena, both of the two teens leaning in towards each other, and smiling at each other wickedly. "By the way, I recall about me saying your FOOD choice Helena?"_

_Helena scoffed a little as her wicked smiled grew a little. "Yeah I remember that. But I bet that you wouldn't even know on what I really want. NO one can surpass Helena G. Alaraki. Not even YOU EggHead. But hey, I insist you try. Give me. Your best. SHOT." Arthur's smile grew a little._

_"Alright, I would say you would like a raspberry lemon shake because you can be sour yet kinda sweet at times, a cheeseburger just because, and finally… something else sweet. Like brownies or a chocolate bar or something chocolate because me and everyone else see on how you get with chocolate." Arthur finished, both him and Helena still smiling mischievously at one another._

_Helena's smile grew as she laid back in her side. "Hmmm… ok ok. Trying to get me all excited and happy by SWEETS but mostly with CHOCOLATE huh? And what's up with me being SWEET Hair Boy? I ain't sweet you know. You and everyone else in our school know that."_

_Arthur chuckled a bit again. "I know, but I DO remember you being sweet at some points in our lives.-" "But don't forget that I'm SOUR EggHead. A sour, blustery, tough girl." Helena finished for Arthur. Arthur shook his head a little. "If you say so Helena."_

_Then as Arthur said that, he and Helena's waitress came up to them, holding a small notepad, a pen, and she had on the diner's uniform. "Hello, my name is Gloriana and- oh well I'll be a monkey's uncle Helena! I didn't expect to see you here! And with a date too!" She exclaimed in amusement and mostly in impressiveness, her western accent showing more._

_Arthur's cheeks turned a slight hue of red by the mention of the word 'date'. And Helena's cheeks as well flushed a little as she scowled at their waitress. "Gloriana were just FRIENDS. Now shut up and put a sock in it or I'll LITERALLY sock you got that?" She then held a clenched and angry fist up in Gloriana's face. Gloriana just chuckled a bit at the teen's reaction to her words and took a step back from Helena's fist, finding it amusing more than edgy._

_"Whatever you say Helena. Anyway, what would you two like?" Gloriana pulled a light brown thin strand of hair behind her beige skin colored ear with her red painted medium long nails, now ready to take the two teens orders. Arthur spoke up first. "I'll have a vanilla shake, a cheeseburger, and small fries." "Ok young man. And for you Helena?"_

_Helena sighed and spoke up next. "And I'll have a raspberry lemon shake, a cheeseburger, and something else sweet. Like brownies or a chocolate bar or something. I don't know Gloriana just surprise me with chocolate alright?"_

_Gloriana chuckled a bit again as she wrote both of Arthur's and Helena's orders down with a small smile. "Ok! A vanilla shake, a cheeseburger, and small fries and a raspberry lemon shake, a cheeseburger, and something surprisingly sweet coming right up you two~!"_

_Then the waitress left, well rolled off on her skates, leaving Arthur and Helena alone again. Arthur smiled at Helena, an eyebrow raising with mild intrigued and surprise. "So… you took my food suggestion after all Helena?" He then crossed his arms once again, but out of intrigue also._

_Helena rolled her eyes with annoyance while a scowl appeared on her lips. "Hey, what you suggested actually made me THAT hungry alright? Don't go acting all high and mighty JUST because I took your silly food suggestion you got that? Jeez!"_

_Arthur snorted and chuckled a little at Helena's words. "If you say so Helena." There was a few seconds of silence now. And right now it was kinda awkward between Arthur and Helena. They didn't know what to say to each other since they're friends now._

_Especially Arthur though._

_He didn't know what to say to Helena. Because one, he like likes her still. But two, mostly, Arthur didn't know what to say because he was ALONE with her. No one to interrupt, no one to be a third wheel, the two teens were truly alone with one ano-._

_"So EggHead, since we're friends now or whatever, Tell me about yourself." Helena said out of nowhere as she smiled a little at Arthur. Arthur got out of his thoughts in head and was taken a little bit back by the type of question from Helena. But then he smiled at her as he replied back._

_"Well, I own a dark green Acura Integra-." "Arthur, your getting the question wrong. " Helena cutted Arthur off. "Don't answer me with obvious traits. Tell me about YOURSELF. Like what dreams do you have, what hobbies you have, anything that most people don't know."_

_The teenage boys cheeks turned a little red again by what Helena meant, but he cleared his throat a bit, trying to cool down his slightly flushed cheeks. Arthur replied again straight to Helena's face, but with a small smile while his cheeks going a little tint of heated red again. "Well, I uh… listen to Classic Rock and Jazz-."_

_Pfffahahaha!_

_Helena started to laugh at Arthur as she had a hand barely over her mouth. Arthur blushed to his cheeks again by Helena laughing at him. He looked around to see mostly everyone in the diner eyeing them with surprise, confusion, and slight annoyance by the loud commotion._

_Arthur looked at Helena with disbelief and embarrassment, not actually think that Helena would laugh at him just because of his choice of music. He didn't think that Helena looked cute when she laughed this time because he was laughing at HIM because of him liking something._

_… Ok Arthur DID admit Helena looks kinda cute right now._

_Hey, the guy can't resist her natural cuteness._

_What can he do?_

_Helena continued to laugh away as she finally sighed wiped a tear away from her eye, even though she let out a few chuckles and barely giggles, which Arthur happily liked to hear of course, as she sighed and had a hand going through her hair and threw Arthur a toothy grin._

_"Hair Boy, what the HECK is up with your taste in music? I say your taste in music is THAT embarrassing and stupid than you wearing those ridiculous light green teddy bear pajamas back in Junior High!" Helena had a chuckle fest going on now as her left hand was burying itself a little more into her hair, nut most of her hand was covering her forehead, out of more amusement._

_Arthur blushed a LOT more, and looked at Helena with a 'not-this-again!' expression, at the mention of the small teddy bear pajamas incident a few years back. Long story short, back in 7th or 8th grade, to where after the whole Valentines Day incident happened, and where Arthur was still going over his feelings for Laila ever since that night, Arthur was going to visit his cousin Artie who looked liked him, but had a different appearance. He even had a egg-like shaped head too, but his head was round at the top instead at the bottom._

_And when Arthur visit Artie in the small town, he sees and meets all of Artie's friends, but they were different from their appearances, from HIS friends, and each other. Arthur even got to meet a girl that was Artie's girlfriend, Laily. She kinda looked like Laila, but different, and her actions?_

_Let's just say… Arthur doesn't… well, appreciate-._

_Ok, he doesn't LIKE the way Laily acts towards him._

_It's like everytime Arthur's near Laily, and LITERALLY every time, she just tries to flirt with him! Like standing really close to him, winks at him, pretending to trip and making Arthur catch her, she even tries to KISS him while they were at the only Park in town!_

_But as he storms off to just get some fresh air and alone time to himself, and obviously away from Laily, he suddenly bumped into someone. It was a girl. And she… kinda looked like someone Arthur knew pretty well actually. He didn't know what he felt right then and there but, Arthur suddenly LIKE LIKED her when they first met._

_She had golden hair, her hair was in separate yet wavy pigtails while she had a one sided bang, two pink hair ties were holding each of the pigtails, she had on a light blue skort, a light blue long sleeve shirt, pastel pink flats, pink pearls on her ears, and her eyes were a weirdly familiar light blue._

_As Arthur and this girl, that goes by Helen, were talking and introducing each other, Artie walked up to Arthur and ask where he was. But as Arthur started to talk, Helen smile dreamily at Arthur, seeing that Helen like liked him. And as the four kids headed into the theatre, Arthur sat next to Helen, and he tries to flirt with her in his own way. And not in a creepy way Laily did with him._

_By him offering her some, well most, of his Skittles in the theater, offering some of his Squeezeit Cherry Flavored drink to Helen, try giving a rose to her, wanting to get some leaves out of her hair so he'll be close to her, and finally offered her to walk her home. But Arthur couldn't help but still feel unease and now annoyed at Laily doing certain things to him on the walk home however._

_And as he and Helen were walking up to her house, while Artie walked Laily home thankfully, Arthur confessed that he like liked her a lot while asking if she felt the same way about him. But as Helen was about to say anything else with a oddly familiar sweet smile while she blushed a little all the way across her face, looking like she too was gonna confess that she like liked Arthur a lot back, Helen suddenly disappeared._

_Arthur looked around on where the girl that stole his heart, and was about to return it too, was at. But suddenly, everything around him went black, looking like Arthur was in a dark and endless void. Until Artie, Laily, and everyone else he met today had sharp claws and had fangs._

_Everyone circled around Arthur. He didn't know what to do about this situation he was in. But as he looked around for a small yet big enough escape route of the scary kids, he sees Helen standing there glowing with weirdly familiar colors while… a very familiar singing voice came from Helen to him. Colors like pink, gold, cool brown blonde, and weirdly familiar of all, light blue. Arthur couldn't tell on what he saw, but for a few seconds there, he thought he saw...H and Arthur thought he heard… someone else. It was-..._

_"And here are your guys orders! Now I'll be right back with y'all in a few minutes! Enjoy~!" Said Gloriana out of nowhere as Arthur's thoughts and memories were cut off. Gloriana sat down the food first and then Arthur and Helena's drinks. She skated away back to other customers._

_Arthur looked down at his food and his stomach slightly growled. Aside from his cheeks flushing a bit by his stomach growling for food, Arthur took ahold of his burger and took a bite. Meanwhile, Helena did the same thing as she smiled a little, looking satisfied about the cheeseburger she just took a bite out of._

_"I'm telling you Arthur, this IS mouthwatering." Arthur smiled and chuckled through his mouth as he swallowed his second bite. "Yeah, it IS pretty good. I hope they'll never close this diner down." "Yeah, same here. This place has WAY too good food." Arthur hummed a little as a response as they continued to eat. But as they ate in silence, Arthur felt nervous again._

_About being in this position he was in with Helena again like earlier. He started to think quickly on what to say. I mean, I don't think he was never THIS nervous since when he first met George and Phyllis. Wait. Not when he first met those two, but… when he… first met that girl…!_

_Arthur remembered on what he heard earlier about what happened between him and Helen back in that void. Before he got to finish memory lane of that time, all of it was… only a dream. But the angel like singing voice belonged to none other than the same girl he first met back in fourth grade just a few years ago, to where his memory was mostly blurry, but mainly at that time._

_Arthur had a very blurry vision on the girl with the pretty singing voice looked like, but all he knew when he first saw her singing her beautiful heart out, she glowed with pure gold all around her. And her voice… it was like she was… showing her true colors through singing._

_She even… kinda STOLE Arthur's heart when she sang in the rain. And Arthur DID like the rain so much back then and even now, so the scene was amazing, emotional, and yet very beautiful to see yet mostly hear. He knew it sounded crazy, a girl stealing a boy's heart through singing, but Arthur just couldn't deny on what he was feeling in his heart._

_Arthur went… love at first SIGHT and HEARING with this girl._

_Again, it was hard to clearly remember on what the girl really looked like the day. But all he saw was a girl figure hugging herself with fear, sadness, every emotion that was heart-wrenching. And the sight Arthur saw, it made his heart slightly break._

_But… as the girl figure started to stand, she began to sing. She sang her sad broken heart out to herself. And that made Arthur… be in completely AWE by her. Her singing, her emotions, her everything was so… passionate and emotional. And how she had hope in her voice? She was… amazing, strong, confident, and beautiful. Beautiful inside AND out._

_Arthur truly didn't remember on what she looked like, but he thought that she was beautiful on how she looked. And all he remembered was that she had mud all over her. Poor girl. He can tell she had a really rough morning. Maybe THAT was why she was singing to herself. To make herself feel better and bring her spirits up just for today during school. But then Arthur remembered something._

_Something about him meeting her._

_It was… her name._

_And of course, Arthur didn't have much of a good memory when he was young. What WAS her name though? El? Elen? Elena? He knew there was SOMETHING at the beginning of the girl's name, but what though? What was her name? What was her amazing, beautiful, independent, strong, witty, inspirational, and passionate na-?_

_"Hey uh Arthur?" Said Helena out of nowhere while she started to swirl her raspberry shake with her white with red striped straw. Arthur got out of his thoughts in head and said, "Yes Helena?" He asked as he stopped holding his food, his voice sounding sorta anxious since he kinda wanted Helena to start conversation again first before he, again, could come up with something._

_But before Helena could start talking, there was… romantic, mostly piano, violin, and bit of guitar music playing in the background while everything in the background… suddenly turned… PINK and SPARKLY? While… ROSE PETALS began to sprinkle and fall around the two of them? Even Arthur and Helena's HAIR was flowing by unknown breeze in the room they were in._

_"You're… probably wondering on… why I said yes to hang out with you as friends." She paused. "Right?" Helena asked, her tone sounding nervous all of the sudden. But as Helena looked up at Arthur while her head was down, her bangs were kinda covering her face, her lips slightly gaped only showing her straight, white, and shiny teeth, her light blue eyes were sparkling and sorta going big while showing more color and emotions, and her thin unibrow furrowing with shyness._

_Arthur felt his cheeks suddenly rise up with heat and color by this sudden yet really cute behavior from Helena. But his blush grew a bit, to the point it was almost a dark crimson, by not only Helena's appearance and voice, but the background ESPECIALLY brought out her cuteness and beauty so much more. Even every single edge of Helena's appearance started to glow brightly while gold and pink sparkles and bubbles appeared around her!_

_But trying to stay calm and collected by this completely out of nowhere, yet gorgeous, and super cute, sight, "Y-Yeah, I actually… k-kinda AM curious. Why you would say yes to- woah!"_

_Suddenly, Arthur was grabbed by the collar of his forest green shirt. He was instantly pulled towards Helena as she said right to his face with a pleading look. "Because I LIKE LIKE YOU ok?!" Arthur's eyes widened and he gasped a little with shock. But before he could speak, too declaring to Helena that he TOO like liked her, Helena continued._

_"Ever since that Friday morning, I couldn't stop thinking about you! When you arrived, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on you and ONLY you! How your appearance is so natural! How your hair is like chocolate that I could devour any second! And your EYES Arthur! Your eyes are so gorgeous that they're like EMERALDS to me! Or better yet, the beautiful hue of green ITSELF reminds me of your good, kind-hearted, beautiful being! YOUR like the ocean and I'M like the sunset! How we are so different in so many way! Our colors, traits, actions, everything that makes the two of us so different! And yet, were so similar! Our colors may be very different hues and meanings, but they are all the same to each other! Again, I like like you! I don't think of you as a idiot, a friend, or heck not even an ENEMY for the matter anymore! I, Helena G. Alaraki, like like you Arthur Goodman! And-! I like like you so much that could just-!"_

_Mmmm!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Gasp!_

_Then everything went flash at an instant._

_Everyone in the diner jumped in their seats, stopped their talking all at once, and all of them could heard smashes, like two medium large glasses hitting and smashing onto the ground, as they see what was going on with all of the commotion. But as they looked at the direction of the source of the sound. They all gasped and stared at the two teenagers with shock and disgust._

_Arthur felt his body frozen while his back ached a little by slouching due to Helena's height and with almost half of his body at the top of the table. His hands were shaking while his arms were up in the air out of shock. His legs were even aching a little by his bottom legs stuck between the table and on his very bottom side of the booth._

_But his facial state just got a WHOLE lot worse than his physical._

_His breathing was barely even processing on what was happening, his chest was barely moving by him barely breathing, but it looked it was just his heart beating. His heart burst, sang, fluttered, everything really on what was going on between him and Helena. It even felt like it was going to EXPLODE any second for that it was full of emotions that Arthur could barely contain._

_And finally, boiling hot blood flooded EVERYWHERE on his face. Mostly his cheeks, his ears, nose, the hot deep rich red blush just couldn't leave the poor guys face. But what made Arthur feel this way, and he wasn't even able to process it, was that-._

_WHAT?!_

_Helena SHE'S-!_

_S-She's… kissing… she's kissing ARTHUR! Helena's actually kissing him! Arthur's eyes went wide and his state, physically and facially, went for he didn't know HOW many times. But he didn't care about what state he was in, what position he was in, and what he was hearing._

_Arthur felt… numb, yet tingly about this kiss he was in with Helena. And now he knew what he really felt on what happened between him and Helena after school yesterday. Arthur could tell and feel instantly, since he just realized Helena was kissing him, that Helena's lips are sweet, soft, warm of course, cherry flavor, and naturally reddish pink._

_He also couldn't tell whether it was just the light pink lipstick, or heck he even couldn't tell that he kinda taste a glossy layer of shiny cherry to top off of Helena's lips or not, talking or not, but whatever it was, Arthur felt like he was going to MELT any second now at the very feeling of his lips officially sweetly and gently on Helena's._

_Arthur now just couldn't resist this girl no longer._

_Arthur closed his eyes happily as he kissed Helena back by wrapping his arms around her, actually making HER go over the table a little like how SHE did to HIM earlier. Helena squeaked into the kiss, causing Arthur's love for her to actually grow more by how cute the squeak, but mostly on how cute HELENA was right now, was, a bit at first by this sudden action, but then she smiled a little into the kiss as Helena kissed Arthur back by letting go of his collar, and putting her soft, warm, and yet small hands on both sides of his smooth natural skin colored face. Right now, Arthur felt happy. More happy in his entire life._

_Right now, he was sharing a kiss with the girl that has stolen his heart and who happily returned it. He never wanted this amazing and breathtaking, no pun intended, moment to vanish and to never stop. This very moment, he never wanted to be gone from this. All Arthur wanted was to stay with Helena forever like this in their special moment and loving actio-._

"Arthur, can you stop practically making out with your food so you can help me set up your bedroom?" Said Base with a small sided smirk as he got Arthur out of his daydreams. Arthur blinked a few times out of bewilderment and mild embarrassment, wondering on what Base was talking about. Until he felt his mouth, well mainly his lips, on something warm and full of flavor.

He now realized that was kissing his almost done second Hot Pocket. Arthur instantly blushed and dropped his food to where it landed on the plate. Arthur groaned a bit while he barely hid his blushing scarlet face, not believing on what he just did, but mostly on what he just imagined.

Arthur stood up and looked to see Base cleaning up the kitchen to just get his mind off of what he thought earlier. He went over and started to help by doing the dishes. Base looked at Arthur with a bit of surprise in his eyes by him helping him out just like that.

But then he smiled at the teenager helping him. And aside from trying not to embarrass the poor lovesick boy from what happened just now, "Thank you for helping me Arthur. You know, your different from what I've seen from other teens your age or younger." Arthur chuckled a little at what the not-so old man said. "I… get that a lot actually. But I think it's because of who I am."

Base smiled more at this. "I can only imagine how many people you've helped over the years of your youth." Then Arthur and Base started to talk about what their lives were like when they were younger, but Arthur mostly did the talking. And as he was talking though, his mind, and even some, ok fine most, of his words, would come to Helena. Base would chuckle and snort a little at the mention of her as he would always tease and joke about Arthur's feeling for her.

Arthur would always laugh the joke or teasing comments off from Base, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal to get so flustered over. He and Base continued on talking about their lives as they continued on cleaning up the kitchen and now Arthur's temporary bedroom.

After at least an hour and a half of cleaning the kitchen, setting Arthur's bedroom up, and talking for a bit about what they'll do tomorrow, Arthur was already in bed as he laid there in the comfortable covers of the medium sized bed.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking on what happened with his family and especially with Albert. He didn't want his second best friend to be injured or worse. He sighed as Arthur tuned to one of his sides, trying to get his mind off of his family so he wouldn't worry so much.

He was never this worried before. The last time he was this worried was when he and his class had to save their teacher from drowning in a flood they were all in during their school hours. Well, after school hours so to speak. But wait… It wasn't the teacher that got Arthur worried. It was… Helena. Arthur was actually worried for Helena which got him really confused back then.

When the flood was happening, which was back in 9th grade, everyone in Arthur's class didn't listen to Mr. Simmonds because he was a buzzkill, boring, and he made everyone stay in their classroom. But having enough of his so-called safety and boring rules, everyone went havoc around the school, especially in the Art room where everyone was separated into two groups and fought each other by throwing paint, brushes, anything, but not Arthur.

For he believed that there was a solution to this little problem. But then he and Simmonds see the flood getting bigger, both of them wanting to get the rest of the class and get into high ground of their one school building. Then Arthur heard from Simmonds that he was going to get help by going to one of the classrooms that was in the fourth or fifth floor.

Arthur agreed and said that he'll be getting the class to one of the floors. Then as they separated to initiate their plans, Arthur already made to the Art room and it looked like a tornado ran through it. A tornado of young immature, mostly, teenagers trying to attack one another.

And as Arthur broke the fight and started to speak, everyone could hear a cry out for help. They looked out of the windows and sees Mr. Simmonds clinging himself onto the High School's mascot flag, that was a beaver holding a log above his head, that was attached to the building.

They all gasped at the sight as Arthur and the others started to come up with a plan. So far, they all got nothing, until Helena came up with one. What Helena came up with is that they'll use the school gyms climbing rope, tie to make it look like a lasso, throw it at Mr. Simmonds, he'll let go of the flag, fall into the water, and the students will reel him back into the building.

They all agreed on the plan as they went to work. After a few minutes of fast working, due to the flood rising every minute, the freshman were now ready to save Simmonds from falling into the flood before anything else. Arthur started to throw the rope at Simmonds for a few times.

A few times because he would miss because Mr. Simmonds was too high up. But after a few tries, Arthur managed to throw it high enough for Simmonds to grab it. He wrapped it around his waist and let go of the flag, causing him to fall in the water, but he still held onto the rope. This was when Arthur got worried for Helena. Now right now, but here in a little bit.

* * *

_Flashback to 2 years ago..._

_As Arthur and everyone else sees Simmonds holding onto the rope tightly in the water, Arthur yelled, "Ok NOW everyone! Pull!" Then with all their might, the Freshman class started to pull in their teacher. Arthur was actually surprised at his friends._

_They looked like they were doing everything they can to save their teacher. He felt… kinda proud of his friends helping each other to save Mr. Simmonds. He can only imagine Mr. Simmonds being really proud of them right no-._

_Then Arthur sees Mr. Simmonds almost at the edge of the building. And as Arthur was about to grab ahold of his teachers hand, Helena already beated him to it and got in his way. At first, he was a little weirded out by Helena suddenly doing this, but realizing that she was strong, literally, he'd let her be. For a few years, Arthur kinda knew that Helena was strong._

_But he never knew she was strong to the point she would just grab ahold of Mr. Simmonds while looking like it wasn't a big deal. Not to the situation, but to bringing Mr. Simmonds up onto the window. As Helena was at the edge of the window, she was about to grab Mr. Simmonds hand, their hands a few centimeters away-._

_Ahhhhh!_

_Splash!_

_Then suddenly, there was a scream of fear and surprise as a sorta muffled splash has followed it. Everyone gasped in surprise as Helena suddenly fell into the water. As she got right back up to the surface, barely, she screamed out, "Help me!". Helena started to squirm and splash around in the water, look liking she wasn't able to swim or even float. But that's when Arthur realized something about her._

_Helena… was afraid of… water._

_He can just tell by the way Helena's panicking in the water. But it as her face that gave away her true to fear to Arthur. He never seen her look so scared and… mostly POWERLESS before. And it was more worrisome than surprising or even amusing in the slightest._

_Arthur shook his head as he and everyone else continue to see Helena trying to grab a hold of Mr. Simmonds hand. But the current was too strong as Helena started to float away, her not grabbing her teachers hand in time, and her barely calling out for help to them now._

_Everyone gasped as they all see Helena drifting away. Arthur looked at an almost drowning Helena now with disbelief and… panic on his facial expressions, especially in his eyes. "Noooo!" Arthur screamed. He didn't know what was up with him, but before he knew it, Arthur already jumped out of the window without hesitation, and was swimming in the hard current for Helena._

_He could instantly hear everyone calling out for him to get back to the school, but his hearing was muffled by loud rain pouring around him. And mostly, he didn't want to lose Helena in the flood, she would get hurt or worse. Arthur could feel his body cold, but it didn't matter to him. And besides, he WAS used to the cold since it's Seattle after all._

_The wind and water was cold and hard to swim in, but Arthur pushed through. And right now, him swimming in the flood itself wasn't that hard. He guessed his years of karate training with his Grandma and even half of the time with his dad, along with him and the other guys he's friends with in class doing synchronized swimming for a year or two as well for his old PE teacher in Junior year, paid off. And right now, in his mind, Arthur didn't know what was going on with him._

_All he thought of right now was to save Helena. He didn't know why but, he just can't and doesn't want to see Helena get hurt or worse. When Arthur finally reached Helena, he could see her non moving body barely floating in the water. But as she was about to sink and continue to be dragged down the flood, Arthur grabbed her by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him while he tried to float him and now Helena up to the surface._

_While Arthur was bringing himself, but mostly Helena, back to their school, he could see and mostly feel Helena shivering, with her upper part of her body up in the surface after all. But as Arthur looked down to see if Helena was truly ok, he sees her… whimpering, her face shaking and turning a little pale, and… having an expression of fear and sadness while her jaw clenched._

_Helena even… looked RED at the same time? Why was she pale and yet red? Arthur felt curious on what was going on with Helena. But whatever was happening to Helena, Arthur HAD to know what was going on with her, even if he didn't know WHY exactly._

_As Arthur finally reached the school, and went below the window, George and Phyllis sees them and quickly got them out of the water. "Arthur! What happened to Alaraki?" Said George as he sat next to his best friend, him still holding onto Helena's shivering and yet warm being._

_"I don't know. Helena! Come on wake up!" Arthur started to wake Helena up by shaking her a little. But there was no response as Helena continue to freeze with her wet body in the air instead in the water. But suddenly, Arthur noticed something about Helena's unconscious state._

_Her body wasn't responding to anything he did to her to wake her up. It was like she was... d-de-. Arthur instantly felt his heart stop as he felt his body even TREMBLE a little out of fear practically. Even his face went cold and pale. This... isn't right. Arthur quickly yet barely gasped. "S-She… isn't breathing…!" He said to himself. "Guys she isn't breathing!" Arthur said out loud to everyone out of panic and distress._

_Everyone gasped as they started to talk with one another with panic voices, figuring out a way to do something about this situation. Until Mr. Simmonds said to everyone, catching all of their attention, "Everyone! Don't any of you have Med Class? Any of you at all?" Then everyone started to ask one another if they do have that class._

_But after a few seconds of talking with each other, George said out loud, "Arthur does!" Arthur flinched a little at the sound of his name being said out loud as he turned to George, including everyone else, his best friend continuing to talk._

_"I know this because he takes Med Class! He told me himself at the beginning of the year!" Then everyone in the Art room turned to Arthur and Mr. Simmonds said to him, "Arthur, you only have one option on how to save Helena." Arthur INSTANTLY knew on where this was coming._

_"You have to do-." "Mouth to mouth on Helena. I-I know." Arthur said, cutting off Mr. Simmonds, and his cheeks turning a little warm at what he said. Everyone stood back to give Arthur and Helena some space. As Arthur was now at Helena's side, with his face close to Helena's pale yet red one, he didn't want to do this mouth to mouth thing on Helena._

_It's not like he DOESN'T want to do it! Helena's was his friend and he has to save her life like this! But… it feels like… Arthur was giving his first real kiss to her. In a certain way, it feels like he was… KISSING Helena. He didn't want to do that. He was just a friend to her. Nothing more._

_Arthur sighed a little as he opened Helena's mouth a little. There was no breathe coming out of her. She DEFINITELY wasn't breathing. Arthur had to act now before it's too late. Arthur then inhaled air into him, pinched Helena's nose so no air wouldn't come out of it, closed his eyes, leaned down to Helena's lips, and he fully felt her lips against his._

_He felt his stomach churning and feeling weird now, his heart raced a little, and his cheeks turned more red at his lips ACTUALLY on Helena's. But trying to get back to the task at hand, Arthur began to breathe into Helena's mouth and into her lungs, trying to get her to breathe._

_But as he continued to do that, he was having trouble while doing it. Back in Med, he was shown how to do mouth to mouth, so he didn't actually get to do it on one of the mannequins in his class. So right now, Arthur felt a bit panicky on what to do. Plus he WAS a Freshman after all._

_And how does he get breathe into him again? Does he breathe without his lips on Helena's for a few seconds? Does he breathe through his nose to do this? What does he do? And right now, Arthur kinda WISHED he would pay attention to his class more. His class WAS a little boring._

_But then he got an idea on how to get air into his system. Arthur started to catch his breathe by carefully using his tongue to block his breathing in the back of his front teeth. He inhaled air again, but this time through his nose, as he started to unblock his breathing and continued to bring air into Helena's system. Then Arthur continues to do this methow a few more times._

_Arthur continues to do this process, but as he did so, he could hear… whispers, snickers, giggles, and muffled laughter behind him and a unconscious Helena? Why were his friends acting this way? Maybe it was because Arthur was taking a little… bit longer to do this?_

_Maybe THAT was why they were laughing. But he can't help it, Arthur WAS trying to keep bringing Helena air through him. But right now, his method he just came up with, he was starting to not only feel a little loopy by how much air was getting and losing so quickly, but he also could feel curiosity getting to him as his method was starting to get a little bit out of synch. Why was everyone laughing at them, but mostly him? What did he do to make them-?_

_Then Arthur… FELT something hitting his tongue._

_It wasn't his own teeth._

_It wasn't his own mouth._

_It was… H...Helena's own mou-...!_

_Mmmm!_

_Arthur couldn't help but yelp a little in his mouth by what he was feeling right this very minute. His face now grew with blush by what was happening while his eyes went wide, his heart bursting with panic and embarrassment, and his green pupils going small quickly. But now, he tries to keep his calm. Well, Arthur BARELY could anyway. 'O-O-Ok Arthur. J-Just… carefully put your tongue… b-back into your mouth. And it's that easy! All you gotta do is just carefully...'_

_Then Arthur started to slowly and cautiously move his tongue back into his own mouth._

_'... p-put your tongue...'_

_But as he was about to put his tongue back into his own cavern…_

_'... back into your own m-mou-.'_

_Arthur's mind and body felt… blank. He could barely feel anything as his, well, everything, went numb and frozen. Arthur couldn't even hear anything around him as all he could hear was muffled anything really. But the ONLY thing he could feel right now, that made him this way…_

_… w-was that… his tongue was… w-was on TOP of-!_

_"Arthur? You ok dude?" Said George, him at Arthur's side while he crouched slightly. Arthur's blush grew as he could feel his entire body again, his hearing no longer muffled, and Arthur barely let out a hum of agreement, him trying not to get the fact of his tongue fully against Helena's get to him so much, which obviously didn't work, and let it show to his best friend._

_He can tell George eyed him suspiciously, Arthur's forehead feeling small beads of pure cold sweat of nervousness, and his beating heart increasing with more panic, desperately hoping that George won't even notice that his tongue was actually inside of… well y-you know. "Well, alright then. Hope you doing good on bringing Alaraki back. I'm gonna talk to Phyllis for a bit."_

_Then George let Arthur be as he walked away. Arthur sighed a little out of his nose as he still continued to bring his tongue back into his mouth. But right now, he was having more on doing so. Because one, he kinda didn't know on how to do it considering that Helena's mouth was… well everywhere. Two, he was afraid that anyone watching him and Helena would get any ideas or clues on what was going on between them._

_And finally three, Arthur's tongue could feel… ok that's it! His tongue was just EVERYWHERE and it was making him freak out! I mean, he's never actually never made o-! W-Well, that! Arthur has never done this with a girl before and yet it was making him freak out more because he was doing this on and sorta with HELENA! His own bully yet mostly friend for crying out lo-!_

_Then Arthur could feel something hitting his tongue. But then he also felt something grasping both of his arms firmly and yet… gently. His eyes, that were starting to close since he was really lightheaded now by how much air he was losing by how much he was freaking out and how… sweet Helena's lips are. Even… her breathe was salty and yet… sweet._

_Arthur didn't know what he was thinking, but he… couldn't deny it. Helena's lips are not only sweet, but… he realized something new about Helena. Through their lives, Helena was known to be ruthless, tough, independent, and just plain salty, no pun intended of course._

_But… Arthur knows that Helena can be compassionate, soft, dependent, and, again no pun intended, sweet. She's also loyal, kind, and even helpful since she's always helping Arthur out with his problems. Which still confuses him._

_Anyway, as Arthur's eyes were still closing, he opened them a little bit wide at what was happening between him and Helena. Arthur sees… Helena's eyes barely open and staring back at him. And Arthur could've sworn he sees Helena's eyes… sparkling and barely opened._

_Even her tongue was barely moving against his unconsciously, him realizing that she doesn't even know what's happening. He didn't know what happened next, but Arthur suddenly felt his tongue back into his mouth as he and Helena's lips were still pressed gently on one another._

_Arthur then realized now on what position he was in with an almost conscious Helena. He had his arms wrapped around Helena's waist now all of the sudden, he held Helena close to him, he had one of his hands holding the back of her head gently, and Helena's arms were still grasping and gently gripping Arthur's upper arms, her legs still on the ground, but not her knees._

_The two young teens continued to barely stare at each other while they continue to kiss. Arthur didn't know what came over him, but he… kinda WANTED to be like this with Helena for a little bit longer. Her lips were so sweet yet salty, it was just like Helena, and even how she gripped his arms gently and not tightly, Arthur was… just go-._

_Squeak!_

_"Get your hands OFF of me Hair Boy!"_

_Suddenly, Helena shoved Arthur off of her as their lips left one another with a sorta loud squeak. Arthur now stood up from the ground as Helena was still on the ground. But then she started to wipe her lips with her eyebrow furrowing with disgust and anger._

_Arthur realized on what he just thought of as he blushed to his cheeks again. He didn't know what happened, but all he DID know, was that something… something had happened between him and Helena. Arthur can't describe it, but all he knew was that… he felt SOMETHING._

_Something entirely new… about Helena. It wasn't something negative, but it was… he just felt SOMETHING for her. Like… a SPARK ignited when they kissed. Or like fireworks going off around and above them. Arthur now felt confused and dazed on what he felt about Hele-._

_"Arthur! You saved Helena!" Said Mr. Simmonds as Arthur flinched a bit at the sound of his voice and turned to him and everyone else. He sees Mr. Simmonds smiling at him proudly while everyone in his class turned to him after what looks like they were talking about something._

_They all started to cheer and clap for Arthur as Mr. Simmonds walked up to him. "Arthur, if it wasn't for your encouraging words, I would've been injured in the flood or worse! And now, you saved one of your classmates from drowning!" He turned to everyone as Helena was still on the ground. "I am very proud of you all! You all worked together to save your own teacher! You all too supported and hoped that Arthur would bring Helena back and she has! I'm proud of you all!"_

_As everyone began to talk to one another while walking out of the Art room, Arthur sees Helena getting helped up by Phyllis. She then said to her best friend, "Phyllis I'm fine. Don't get all mushy on me." Phyllis smiled at Helena. "I'm just happy your ok."_

_Phyllis and Helena walked up to Arthur and George. "Thanks to Arthur, I thought you would… you know. And Arthur, thank you for saving Helena's life." "Ok Phys I get it. The EggHead saved my life, I'm standing, end of story jeez." Helena rolled her eyes to the side, her arms crossed._

_Phyllis then giggled. "Helena, you DO realized on what happened right?" She said, her tone on the word 'happened' sounding like something really DID happen. Arthur felt his cheeks flushing a little again. He can see Helena's cheeks flushing a bit as well as she turned her head to the side while her expression turned into a 'Are you kidding me right now?' look._

_"Tch, don't REMIND me Phys. That has GOT to be the most disgusting thing I've ever felt in my life." Helena turned her head to Arthur while she glared at him with an angry and irritating look, her scowl showing her teeth, and a clenched fist up to Arthur's surprised yet slightly heated red cheeks. "And if you get ANY ideas on what happened just a minute ago, your gonna be SORRY if you ever do that again with someone else Bucko."_

_Helena then started to walk past Arthur and George, before shoving Arthur on the arm by her shoulder hard, due to her height, as she and Phyllis headed out of the Art room. George now faced Arthur with a confused look. "Uh Arthur? What happened when you gave mouth to mouth to Alaraki?" Arthur cheeks turned more red with heat at the question._

_"Uhmmm… n-nothing George. It's nothing ok? Now, let's head back to the classroom." Arthur started to quickly walk out of the Art room as George still eyed him with confusion, he guessed. Until, he could hear speed walking footsteps while he also heard, "Arthur come on wait up!"_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Arthur sighed a little to himself as he covered his face with one of the pillows on his bed. He still couldn't believed that happened with him and Helena. And now thinking back on how he felt about his and Helena's… 'kiss' shall we say, he realized that… Arthur like liked Helena longer than he thought than yesterday. Arthur like liked Helena for a while now.

Even when Helena was always helping and supporting him, Arthur felt something for her deep down. And heck, probably even back when Helena was just plain mean and yet mostly loyal and assertive, Arthur was probably going over on how he felt for her-.

... Ok you know what? This was _really_ starting to get out of hand.

Arthur's feelings for Helena are going a little overboard.

...Ok a lot alright?

It's just that every time he thinks of something that was in his past, Helena was all he could think about. Mostly every memory he had of his childhood, Helena was in it. Mostly every problem he remembered, Helena was in it. Even every funny and memorable moment Arthur could remember in his head, Helena was always in it. Why was Helena in every memory in Arthur's mind? It's not like it bothered him in a bad way now, but why?

Arthur shook his head a little on his pillow, trying not to think of this again, since he has thought about it for many times ever since that embarrassing, heart racing, and flustered memory, as he started to go to sleep, letting his mind drift off to sleep, and just focusing on what will happen tomorrow with his first phase of saving the school.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Another chapter made! What did you all think of this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know in a review and/or message! Because man oh MAN! THE ARTIE VISIT AND FLOOD FLASHBACK IT MADE ME SQUEAL AND ACT LIKE A TOTAL FANGIRL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ^W^**

**... *ahem* Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Melody here and as you all can see, I am back with another chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did making it!**

**I don't own HA! obviously, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: The 'Watch Over'

As the Sunday morning, like 9 or 10 ish, sun rose over Woodstock Seattle, Helena woke up by the wind blowing in her hair and the sun shining onto her eyes. She groggily got up from the cold, hard, dusty, and old floor as she held her head out of pain, having pain on the right side of her head. "I feel like I got hit by a _truck_." She mumbled to herself as she adjusted her mask.

But as she got up, Helena took in her surroundings. Helena was in the old abandoned building she was suddenly falled in last night due to 'watching over' Arthur and Base. Long story short, when Helena finally made it back into the city and about to head to her home to quickly grab her scrunchie, she sees Arthur and Base being chased by two cops!

She instantly took action as she started to follow them on where they were going. And when she finally sees Arthur and Base cornered to a wall, she jumped on another building, but it looked old looking. But not thinking of that, Helena was now quietly walking on the roof.

But when Helena was now walking near the middle of the old roof, she suddenly fell through the roof, causing her to let out a girlish yet fear like scream, and then she left a huge impact on the back of her head, making her pass out. And her head still hurt so much before she passed out.

But yeah, Helena wasn't spying on Arthur and Base per say, on her words of course, but she was just watching over to see if they were ok or no-. Ok fine yeah she was spying on them. But hey, who could blame her? She was Helena G. Alaraki after all.

Anyway, as Helena slowly got up, since she was in mild pain on mostly everywhere on her body, she checked around her on the ground to see on what she fallen on from the ceiling to make her unconscious. It was some kind of gun attached to some wire connected outside.

Helena looked at the small setup with confusion on her face as she then shrugged a bit and started to grab most of the papers off of the hard ground, since most of them got out of her pink bow due to falling from the old ceiling last night.

After a few minutes of picking up and making sure she had everything, Helena was already outside. She looked around as she suddenly sees the two police cars, and even the two cops on the ground unconscious, chasing her love and Base last night outside in front of a dead end.

Helena decided to investigate on what has happened here as she cautiously went over to the two cops still on the ground. She sees a blue tranquilizer on the right shoulders on one of the cops and another dart, but on the left shoulder, on the other passed out cop.

The teenage girl felt more curious on what was going on here as Helena walked further to where her love and Base were cornered. She sees no imagination scene of Arthur and Base escaping over the wall, even though she sees to what it looks like an only pressed brick in the wall, weird, and no escape route footprints by running the other direction, so where did they go?

Helena started to think to herself as she slowly started to walk around the small area between the brick and the two passed out cops. Ok if Arthur and Base didn't go over the wall and if they didn't ran the other way past the two police officers, where did they go to escape? There's no way they'll be heading to the other abandoned building, they'll be caught for sure.

But if they didn't go the other way, if they didn't go through the other abandoned building that was on the other side of the two police cars, where did they go to actually escape from the two cops? And how in the world did they get past out by two tranquilizer darts? Where did those even-?

"Woah!"

Suddenly, Helena, who was continuing to walk around slowly while she continued her curious and questionable thoughts, tripped on something hard, causing her to fall. She groaned a little to herself, by the impact of her falling, but mostly by how much pain her body was still hurting. Helena slowly got up as she grabbed the stack of papers and some that fell out of the pile.

After she placed everything back neatly, Helena tries to see on what she tripped on. But then she stopped. She sees a secret and camouflage entrance in the ground behind her. Feeling curious and now a little intrigued on where this led to, Helena bent down and tries to find a little secret button or a lever or something to see if the hidden entrance would open.

But then, Helena remembered something. Helena went over to the wall and sees the pressed down brick in the wall still there. She then pressed down the brick further down as she suddenly hears something old and yet rockingly sounding opening open.

She turn and sees the hidden entrance opened as Helena smiled to herself, a little proud of herself that she found out on how her love and Base escaped from the two cops. And as she went over to the hole, she could hear muffled yet echo like voices talking with one another.

And hearing that those two particular voices sounding familiar, especially one of them, Helena held the small pile of papers close as she carefully and slowly went down the hole. After Helena felt her heels hitting the ground, she looked around on the wall next to the old rusty ladder a little to see on how she'll close the hole without Arthur and Base knowing that someone was here.

Then Helena sees a medium dark brown yet rust like button next to the ladder as she pressed it and sees the opening to the surface closing. Helena let out a sigh to herself in relief, glad that her getting down wasn't as loud and difficult as she thought it would be.

But then she heard laughter coming from the far right of her, causing her to flinch a little at the sound suddenly reaching her ears. Helena carefully walked over to the sound while hiding behind a few large rocks and very old boxes so she wouldn't be discovered.

Helena looked over to where the laughter was coming from as she sees Base in front of the stove cooking while Arthur was sitting at the table to what it appears to be a small kitchen in this little hideout. Helena sees the large stack of papers on the table, half of them sorta spread out on the table, and looking like some people were going through them. She then hears from her love, from after what she hears a little bit more of laughter, "And then she just walks away like that!"

Arthur sighs a little, after what it too appears to be like he just laughed for a few good seconds at he found funny. "Well, at least you've finally figured out your feelings for her Arthur! Hehe even though you felt confused at first for the next two years." Base said. Arthur chuckled a little while he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly red, and having a small sheepish grin.

"Uh hehe thanks… Base." Helena gasped a little on who they were talking about. "Arthur's crush on this girl has been for a few _years_ now…?! What the _heck?!_" She whisperingly growled to herself as she continued to carefully listen on their conversation.

"Ok Arthur, breakfast is served!" Base announced as he sat down a plate, that had eggs and bacon, in front of Arthur. He too sat down as the two started to eat while they continued to talk. "So did she really walked away after Mr. Simmonds made that speech?"

Arthur chuckled a little as he swallowed his first bite of eggs. "Yeah. But I mean, who could blame her? Can you imagine doing something like that with someone you hate the most?" Arthur and Base laughed a little at Arthur's question.

Helena felt her anger growing a little more at what her love just said. "This girl has hated Arthur for a few years…?! Who in their right mind would hate Arthur's guts?! Why when I get my hands on this girl Arthur's crushing on, they are _so_ going to pay for thi-!" "Did you hear something?"

Base suddenly said as he and Arthur stopped talking and looked around them, especially on where Helena was secretly hiding. Helena immediately covered her mouth, hoping that she didn't get caught. "Hmmm it must've been traffic or something coming from the sewers." Arthur suggested as he and Base started to talk about their plan for saving George now.

"So when we get out of here, I have another secret route on how to get to the old abandoned building that the uh… founder of E.C. 109 used to live at." "Alright Base. Is the route far?" "No not that far. But we may have to go through the sewers because those two cops up there may be either driving around the city looking for us or that they might be up there still waiting for us to come out. I mean, the secret hatch isn't that hard to find during the daylight." Base explained all at once as he and Arthur continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

Helena listened to the whole conversation carefully as she quietly got out a piece of paper, an envelope, a blue pen, and started to write down on the paper against one of the old boxes. After a few minutes of writing and thinking, Helena sprayed the letter, sealed the envelope, wrote on the front a little, and threw the letter towards Arthur and Base like how you throw a frisbee.

The letter went flying in between Arthur and Base as it hit the counter, mainly hitting one of the low shelves, and falling to the ground. Arthur sees the letter now on the ground, by the small breeze he felt when the letter flied past him, as he went over to it, and grabbed it from the floor.

Aside from him and Base thinking that H was here near them, Arthur opened the envelope as he smelled the same sugary scent like last time. But as Arthur opened the letter, while trying not to get so lost by the strong gorgeous, and now weirdly familiar, aroma, Arthur started to read the letter, while Base stood up and stood beside the young man, and too read it along with him.

_'Dear Arthur, don't worry about the cops up in the surface. They're still pass out due to the blue tranquilizer darts on each of their shoulders. By the way, I need to know on where the darts even came from Arthur. Anyway, I suggest you and Base go up to the surface now and go through the city by going up on the roofs and jump through each one so no cops from below won't spot you guys. That's all I have to say for now. I hope this advice helped you and Base out. More letters will come your way along the way of you and Base saving George. Sincerely, H'_

Arthur smiled at the words in the letter as he stopped reading the letter by putting it down on the table, while Base started to walk to his room, saying to Arthur in the process, "Well, we have our next step to saving George, and also to save your school. Plus, we should get some stuff for the trip as well." Arthur's smile more at what Base said as he turned to the side to talk to him.

"Your right. We should probably get some items for this kind of route. Like snacks, water, a map, some zip ties to hold the papers, and two bags for- ah! W-What the?" Suddenly, Arthur felt something kinda sharp hitting the side of his head. He turned to the side to see a ripped in half folded piece of paper on the floor. Arthur grabbed it, unfolded it, and started to read it to himself.

_'Dear Arthur, first off, didn't mean to hit on the head. I guess I really DID get your attention hehe. Second of all, I know a store, that's out of the city and that people barely go to anymore, that has everything you need for this trip. When you Base get out of town, go to the place and there you will find everything you and Base should need. Again, this is all I have to say. Sincerely, H'_

Arthur chuckled a little at what H said at the beginning of her small letter as he sat it down on the table. He then started to talk to Base from a far while Base was getting himself ready. "Ok, so apparently H said that we have to go a store at the edge of the city to get supplies for the long road ahe-." Then Arthur's words came to a stop. He sees something on the table.

On the first letter Arthur received, there was a small something at the bottom right corner written on the paper. Arthur felt curious, yet a little intrigued, on what H wrote down as he grabbed the letter, and carefully looked on what H wrote down.

_'P.S., who in their right mind would HATE you? Your Arthur GOODMAN for crying out loud! :P'_

_A_rthur stared at the small message on the paper for a few seconds, his expression only mild surprise now, and only silent now as well. Meanwhile, Helena quietly slapped herself a few times on the forehead, her cheeks slightly red, and an annoyed and embarrassed scowl on her lips, barely growling to herself, that angry to herself, and to also keep quiet. "And this is what I get for forgetting to scribble things out! Now EggHead is going to laugh at i-!"

Pfffahahaha!

Suddenly, Helena's words were cut off by Arthur suddenly laughing out loud to himself, him still holding the paper. Arthur had a hand a few inches away from his mouth while he continued to laugh away while his eyes were closed. Even his eyebrows were furrowed with a 'Ok now that is funny!' way. Helena felt confused now at the way Arthur laughed.

Because one, Arthur doesn't, without a doubt, laugh at anyone in a mean matter. Plus, that was _her_ job! Two, she wasn't expecting to Arthur actually laugh like this to the message. Helena was expecting a chuckle or two from her love, but she guessed wrong. And finally three, this one is more believable to her. It was because, Arthur laughed like he thought it was… something cute.

And believe me, Helena's seen this from Arthur because of Laila a while back.

But this wasn't about Laila, it was about 'H'. Arthur's probably laughing at the small message because of the silly little face Helena made. She couldn't help it! Helena doodles half of time, and unfortunately for her, this was the time to doodle apparently.

Anyway, as Arthur stopped his laughter, he sighed and smiled and blushed a little now, his sorta half lidded eyes aiming at the small yet, to him, really adorable message. "Hehe, so adorable." Arthur chuckled out loud to himself as he shook his head a little. Helena couldn't help but blush to her cheeks at what Arthur said. _'He… He thinks my message w-was… ADORABLE…?!'_ She thought in disbelief while her now red face also looked in disbelief at what Arthur actually said.

Then her state was done as she sees Base coming out of his room. He was holding two backpacks on his back and two ski masks on his shoulders. Base then sat down the items in his hands as he also put down the two backpacks.

"Ok, so far I got two ski masks as disguises, two backpacks for the other items we'll be carrying, including our own stack of papers, and all we need now is to go to that store this H mentioned. By the way Arthur,..." Base paused as he stared at a spaced out, smiling, and blushing Arthur, who was still looking at the letter, but specifically the message.

"...if I didn't know any better, I can see you making, shall we say, googly eyes at the letter your holding there." Base finished as he smiled smugly at Arthur, his arms crossed a little. Helena blushed more at what Base said. And Arthur finally got out of 'space' as he blinked a few times. He then looked at Base with mild surprise. Then Arthur started to blush more also as he smiled nervously and shakingly, now barely playing with the letter in his hands.

"U-Um… yeah hehe..." Helena's blush to her face more at this. 'Arthur… was… wait a minute he did WHAT now?!' She said in disbelief and in surprise in her head. "Ok tell me who she is." Arthur blushed more as he sat down with Base. He then started to explain everything on what happened on that special night he'll never forget. Helena carefully listened to the story now.

"W-Well, H is… a girl that I… l-like liked back in Junior High. It all started when I was making a Valentine's Day card for this girl that I used to like like. Her name was Laila McShores and in the card, I said that I wanted to get to know her better by having a date with her at one of the french restaurants here in the city. And in my class at the time, we all had overseas pen pals. I ended having a pen pal from Paris. Her name was Cecille. Anyway, when me and George went to my house, we started, well I started, to get ready for tonight. And… when I went there, a girl was there. She didn't look like the Cecille I imagine, since she described herself in her letters. When I first saw her, she looked… beautiful. Anyway, we started to talk to one another, getting to know about our lives, and as she started to speak to me, I see Laila outside waiting for me. But, as I was going to say something to Cecille, she..." Arthur then trailed off on his words.

Base and Helena, who wasn't even thinking that Arthur was talking about the Cecille part of her, from afar, looked at Arthur with anticipation, wondering and anxious on what he was going to say next. All Arthur looked like right now was that he was smiling to himself, his head down at the table, his eyes were slightly half lidded, and his cheeks were flushed.

Then Base started to get Arthur's attention by waving a hand over his face. "Uh Arthur? Arthur? Hello? You ok? Arthur?" Base continues to try and bring Arthur out of whatever state he is as Arthur's facial expression didn't change while his mind was thinking of nothing but H.

Helena groaned and sighed in annoyance, yet she couldn't help but have a small amused smile, at ridiculously cute and funny her EggHead looked like, as she got out a piece of paper, ripped a small piece of it, wrote down on it real quick, even though she wrote down on what Arthur was talking about to Base sort've, fold it, and threw it towards Base and, mainly, at a dazed, and she could've sworn, and a lovesick, in progress anyway, Arthur.

But right after she threw it, Helena realized something. And it was that… Arthur… was talking about… H…! The fake name she came up with that very night! And… Arthur thinks that H is, well, H! Welp, that explains a few little things. But still though! Helena has to change her name before Arthur could figure out it's her-!

No.

No she has to keep this going. Because one, its kinda too late since George and, mostly Base, know who she is. And two, if Arthur believes on what H says, since H is Helena, then she has to keep this name. Plus, it's not like Helena has no choice but to show her true self to Arthur right? She'll just be… like a guardian angel to Arthur.

Just watching over him and making sure nothing happens to him.

Anyway, when the folded letter went to Arthur and Base, it actually hit Arthur right in the eye, making him complain out of pain, and getting him out of his daydreams of his first date with H. He covered and mostly rubbed his eye while groaning in pain as he sees the folded paper on the ground. Base picked it up, gave it to Arthur, him opening it, and now reading the letter.

_'Dear Arthur, not that it's adorable to see you daydreaming about a girl and all that, but you and Base are burning daylight you know.'_

Arthur blushed to his cheeks again at the the small message. He cleared his throat as he tried to cool down his blush, him putting the small paper in his pocket. "S-Sorry Base. I was… just thinking about-." "Thinking about H perhaps?" Base said, him having a small smirk.

Arthur blushed more, after he was almost done with cooling it down, as he said, grabbing the rest of H's papers and putting them in his pockets, "L-Let's just get going Base. H said in the letter I got just now that we're burning daylight so… yeah."

He and Base started to gear everything up. Then after a few minutes of packing up, Arthur had on his own backpack, Base too had on a backpack, and they each have their own stack of papers with them in their backpacks. "Well, ready to go Arthur?" "Yep. Lets go Base."

Then Arthur and Base started walking towards the entrance of the secret hideout, and not knowing they were walking towards Helena, Helena gasped a little at this and quickly went into one of the old boxes so she wouldn't be spotted.

As Arthur and Base walked past a hidden Helena, she let a small breath of relief through her nose, glad that they didn't notice her. But as they were at the entrance of the hideout, meaning that they were just underneath the hole, her stomach started to growl a little, making her cheeks turn a bit red. "Oh come on stomach not now!" She growled, her stomach growling back at her.

Helena sighed a little as she started to say out loud to herself, "Well, if they're leaving right now, that means I can eat something from that kitchen." And as Helena sees Arthur and Base starting to head up to the surface, Helena swiftly and quietly made a break for it to the kitchen.

But as that was happening, Arthur heard from Base, him about to officially start climbing, "You go on ahead Arthur. I forgot the ski masks ok?" He said as he pushed the button to open the entrance. "Ok Base. I'll wait for you up there." Then Arthur started to climb up to the surface.

As Helena was quietly going through cabinets and the fridge, she tries to go as fast as she could, and now her head was in one of the lower cabinets near the ground to look. Because one, she didn't want to be behind Arthur and Base while they were on the run. Two, she couldn't find anything in the fridge. And finally three, Helena didn't want to get cau-. "Are you 'H' young lady-?"

"W-What the-?!"

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

Suddenly, Base was about to say to Helena that if she was H or not. But then he was cut off by Helena as she yelped out of surprise and fear, the thud was her head being banged against the ceiling of the cabinet, and Helena complained out of pain by the impact since she was surprised.

Helena groaned a little to herself while she heard from Base. "Are you alright?" Helena then quickly realized on what Base was talking about. She was talking to her, that is H! Arthur's fake date back in Junior High! Ok now she really has to play the part or else she'll get caught for real!

"Uh… I um… yes. Yes I am. I am… H." Helena said as she cautiously and slowly got her sorting aching head out of the cabinet. She faced Base nervously as Base looked at her with mild surprising eyes. "So your H huh?" "Uh… sure am." Helena replied back.

"Well,..." Base started as he got up from the ground, including 'H'. "... I have to tell you. Arthur… really likes you. Like a _lot_. But I think he's more curious on who you really are than of him like liking you." Helena perked up at this as she took a step back, though her cheeks turn a heated light red at the words of Arthur really like liking her a lot.

Well, the 'H' part of her anyway. "Uh… yeah. Sorry Base, if you think that it's weird for me being here the whole time. I just uh… wanted to watch over Arthur you know? Since I-. Uh… I u-um…-" "I know you feel the same way about Arthur H."

Helena gasped a bit and looked at Base with surprised eyes. "How can you tell?" Base chuckled and smile a little as he went over to the table, grabbing the two ski masks. "Well, all I can tell is that I can easily tell how you feel about him. And plus, I saw the little message you wrote."

Base then could see H blushing a little more to her cheeks as she groaned a little. "You have got to be kidding me. Was it really that obvious?" "As obvious as of you being that jealous of Arthur like liking another girl? Yes." Helena groaned more as she covered her face a little with a scowl, a bit frustrated with herself about her being that obvious of her like liking Arthur so much.

But then Helena quickly looked at Base with surprising yet curious and pleading eyes. "Wait, since you know who Arthur like likes, can you tell me? I'm that curious and that desperate alright?" Base stared at H with surprising eyes. But then he leaned over towards 'H' and said to her, "Well,... if you're that desperate, then it's his b-."

"Base we have to hurry up! The cops are waking up soon!" Said Arthur, but in a echo like voice, from the entrance of the hideout. Base and Helena flinched a bit at his voice echoing throughout the secret hideout. "Well, I should probably wait here until you guys leave."

Helena said as she regularly stood in front of the 50 something year old man. "Your right H. I should probably meet up with Arthur now. If you like there's some snacks in the far right top cabinets and water in the fridge. Take as many as you like ok?"

Helena smiled at this gratefully. "Thanks Base. Sorry if I broke in here. It's just I haven't ate anything since Friday night." "It's okay Helena, and like I said, take as many as you would like." As Base was walking away, Helena spoke up. "Oh and Base? Even if you can't tell me who the girl is that Arthur's crushing on, can you at least tell me if she's… perfect for him?"

Base looked at the young teenage girl with mild surprise again. But then he smiled at her. "Well, all I can say about this girl, is that they are perfect for each other. So I guess what I'm saying is is that you've got some competition to deal with here young lady. I'll see you around." Then Base walked away from a surprised H as Base went up the ladder, now officially out of her eyesight.

Helena stood there as she thought on what Base said. 'Does… Arthur really… like like her…?' Now Helena felt… defeated. She felt so… crushed. Because Arthur really likes this gi-! No. No she can't give up now! If Arthur really likes this girl, then Helena had to up her game.

And that's by flirting with Arthur through the letters.

She already figured out that Arthur knows that 'H' is writing the letters, so all Helena has to do is to talk to Arthur through each letter she'll be giving him. And with him knowing that it's just H talking to him, and not to Helena herself, then she won't be spotted! Easy right?

As Helena was now going through the far top right cabinets, she got out some Cherry and Orange flavored Fruit Roll-Ups. She smiled a little bit as Helena quickly went to the fridge and got out a Diet Coke. Helena sat down at the table as she started to eat.

Helena smiled more at having some food in her system as she continue to bite a little on her Cherry flavored Fruit Roll-Up. But then she started to scowl. "Can't believe that Arthur really likes this girl." She grumbled out loud to herself.

"I mean, what's so great about her anyway? It's not like she's gorgeous or anything right? Sure Arthur likes pretty girls, but that doesn't mean that this girl is pretty too. Along with her being kind, smart, funny, popular, everything!" Helena sighed and groaned a little to herself as she stopped eating and now having her hands on her forehead, her elbows now on top of the table.

"I just need to figure out who this girl is. I need to find out who she i-!" Then Helena hummed and groaned a little as she shook her head quickly. "Come on Helena girl! You can't get distracted. You gotta get out of here and follow Arthur and Base!"

Helena then quickly went searching for a bag of some sort, just to easily carry everything she had, including the stack of papers she held onto since yesterday, literally, afternoon. After a few minutes, Helena already had a bag with her as it was 80s Navy Blue And Camel Leather Vintage Shoulder Bag, and only the papers were in them. Except for a few snacks of course.

As Helena was now on her way to the the entrance of the hideout, she had the bag over her left shoulder, her left hand holding like how George always holds his bag. For a few years of stalking and 'watching over' Arthur, Helena couldn't help but pick things up that involved with her love.

When Helena finally made it in front of the ladder, she pressed the button to open the entrance of the hideout. As the hole opened, Helena started to climb up the ladder, relief washing over her by not hearing any noises or talking from Arthur nor Base.

Helena sighed a little, glad that she doesn't or sense them near her, by poking her head out of the hole. And when she finally stood while surprisingly the hole closed, she started to continue her plan by going through one of the old buildings, aka the one she fell in, and started to follow Arthur and Base by jumping to roof to roof to help them rescue George and their school.

But first, she had to do something real quick.

* * *

As Arthur and Base jumped on another roof, they both panted and tried to catch their breaths. Even though its been at least an hour or so of jumping onto roof to roof, it feels like a workout to them both. Even Arthur doesn't workout and yet he's in great shape thanks to his helpful nature.

Base finally sighed a little as he turned to Arthur, who was catching his breath still and sitting down, and him having an open water bottle. "You ok there Arthur?" Base asked, him now sitting next to Arthur as he too had a water bottle in his hand when Arthur gave one to him just now.

"I'm fine Base. I just need a small break." Arthur then took a sip of his water while Base did the same thing. "The same for me Arthur. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be." Base chuckled a little as he and Arthur now stood and stretched a little.

And when they got done, they continue to jump. But as Arthur and Base continue to jump to roof to roof of different buildings, Base said, "So, do you think..." Base paused as he and Arthur jumped on yet another roof. "... this small store really has everything that H told us in the letter?"

Arthur eyed Base with astonishment, a little surprised that Base would question H's words from her letters. "Of course I do Base. This is H were talking about after all. I girl that I-." Then Arthur's words stopped as he suddenly blushed a little on his cheeks while he looked down.

Base looked at Arthur as they just stood on one of the many rooftops in Woodstock Seattle, the wind barely blowing, and the sun being out. But then Base smiled slyly at the young man standing near him. "But what Arthur? The girl you what?" He asked in hilarity.

"T-The girl I… really like. Like a lot. But… I also have feelings for… Helena. Oh no this is bad…!" He whined a bit. Arthur then grasped his short brown yet gold highlighted hair with his hands. His hands started to mostly crunch yet move through his hair as Arthur continued to speak. "I-If I have feelings for Helena, and if I have feelings for H, then-!" Arthur suddenly gasped sharply as his hands were no longer in his hair, now barely up in the air at his sides.

He quickly went to Base, who was staring at Arthur with a 'Ok this is starting to get a little out of hand' look, with panic on his face and in his eyes, and his hands on his shoulders, them gripping and shaking a little on them with panic as well. "Base what am I gonna do?! I can't really like like two girls at once! I can't! And this has never happened to me before! What am I gonna do?!"

Arthur let go of Base's shoulders as he started to breathe deeply a little out loud. This was really bad for Arthur. He's never like liked two girls once before. This was very new and he did not like it. How can he have feelings for two girls at the same time? This was really getting out of hand...!

Base continue to see Arthur panicking about his situation as he started to think on how to calm him down. Until a small humorous smile came to his lips as he walked up to a still panic and hyperventilating Arthur, him now mumbling to himself while he was pacing back and forth.

"Ok ok calm down Arthur…! Y-You'll be fine! You just have to calm down. Oh man but how _can_ I calm down…?! I really like like two girls at once! Helena and H! ...But… how will I choose…? I mean, if I choose Helena, then I'll break H's heart. But if I choose H, then Helena-…! Wait a minute. She doesn't feel the same about me, so that's a good sign! And yet… I really like like her also. I can't bare to pick H over Helena now! Oh man…! How am I going to choose between the two of the-...?!"

_Splash!_

"Yahhh!"

Suddenly, Arthur felt something cold hitting him right on his back, causing him to yelp out loud by the suddenly freezing and wet contact. He turned around to see Base pointing his, seemingly out of nowhere, empty water bottle. But a few drops of crystal clear water were coming out of it, making it look like he threw the water at something. Or more like someone.

Arthur quickly realized on what Base did as he said to the not so old man and said, "Base why'd you do that…?!" He mildly exclaimed. Base chuckled a little to himself as he crushed the water bottle, sealed it with the lid, and threw it behind him. "Sorry Arthur. But I had to do _something_ to get you out of your panic state. By the way, you should thank me for 'cooling you off'?"

Arthur was about to say something, or more like kinda yell at Base for splashing him with water, as his mouth was opened a little wide, and a finger was firmly pointing at Base. But then he paused his appearance as Arthur didn't know what to say for a few good seconds to Base.

But then after at least a minute of his appearance and not saying anything, Arthur let out a short sigh as he slouched a little while he stood, his arms dangling at his sides, and his eyes were closed tiredly, his eyebrows furrowing a little bit to go along with his stressed out expression.

"Sorry Base. I guess I just got… well, you know, carried away. But I meant what I said. How am I like liking two girls at the same time? It's just so confusing, even a little crazy and…!" Arthur stopped his words as he took a few steps back, to where he was almost at the edge of the roof he and Base were on, and ran to the other side and jumped on another roof of a building.

Base did the same thing as he could hear Arthur continuing to speak. "... I never felt this way about anyone before. Let alone two people. I just don't know what to do Base. Do..." Arthur's words stopped again as he turned his head to Base, him having his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "... Do you have any advice? I mean, you did say your a hopeless romantic at heart. So you must at least have _some_ kind of advice for this particular problem. At least one."

Arthur could see Base gasped a little as his eyes widened a bit, and it wasn't just him catching his breathe, it was as if the question and explanation from Arthur seemed… to kinda freak Base out. What's wrong with the question? Arthur just wanted advice; What's the harm in that?

As Arthur still looked at Base, he now stood in front of him, waiting for him to answer back. But… there was… nothing from him. All Arthur could see was that Base was breathing shakingly, his body was starting to shake out of fear oddly, his eyes still wide but going slowly bigger, even his face was a little pale.

Arthur felt worried a little now. "Uh… Base?" Arthur asked as he took a step forward to him. But then he had a hand up while it reached out for Base's shoulder. Arthur was now curious and worried on what was going on with Base. He never seen him like this before.

What was wrong with him? Was he out of breathe or something? Was he hungry? Dehydrated? Tired? What was it that made Base act like this? But as Arthur's hand was a few inches away from Base's now shaking shoulder, about to calm the no so old man down and his hand about to touch his shoulder, "Base? Are you-?"

_Gasp!_

Then out of nowhere, Base gasped sharply out loud as his head quickly faced Arthur's with a cold sweat. Arthur quickly felt his hand drawing back to himself out of surprise. But then he was more surprised on how Base looked. His face was little more pale now, his eyes were wide with panic and fear, his breathing was still shaky, and his body was shaking still as well.

Silence reigned between Arthur and Base now, none of them speaking by what just happened, even though they didn't know what exactly. "U-Uh… Base? You… ok there?" Arthur finally asked as he took a few steps towards a pale yet freaked out Base.

Base flinched a little while gasping a bit, finally snapping out of whatever fear and panic like state he was in for a few minutes, as he looked at Arthur with surprise now instead of blankness. Base then cleared his throat a little as he stood regularly in front of Arthur. "S-Sorry Arthur. I was just… distracted." Base looked down while his eyebrows were furrowed with a bit of grief.

Arthur continue to stare at Base with confusion and worry. But he sighed and stopped staring as Arthur closed his eyes for two or three seconds, until he opened them again, and started to go to the edge of one of the sides of the roof, readying himself to run, and jump onto yet another roof.

Base realized on what Arthur was doing as he did the same he was going to do. Then they both ran at the same time as they jumped together on a roof. And they didn't stop as they both wanted to keep going and be at that particular store H mentioned before it may be too late for the store to close. After a few good jumps to more rooftops, and finally taking a break, Arthur and Base sighed to themselves a bit while they sat down on the ground of a roof.

There was once again silence between Arthur and Base. There were no words from them, except them breathing heavily for them being exhausted after jumping and running so much. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Arthur and Base now just sat down while staring at the, gold yet purple and hint of blue and pink that Arthur couldn't help but eye sharply and admire a little, sun as it wasn't even starting to set for the night to officially rain over Woodstock.

"What were you thinking about?" Arthur asked out of nowhere, breaking the quiet atmosphere with Base. Base turned his head a little to Arthur as he eyed him out of curiosity, wondering yet a little confused on what the young man was talking about.

Arthur felt Base staring at him with wonderment as he started explaining. "What I mean is that, what were you thinking about earlier that made you act so… so afraid? What made you act like that earlier? Whatever it was, it must've been something bad."

Bases cheeks flushed a little while his face mostly went pale as he looked at Arthur with surprise, not expecting that of explanation from him. But then he quickly got up, started running towards the edge of the roof they were on, and started to jump on roof to roof again.

Only this time, he didn't want to stop. Right now, Base didn't want to answer that question. And what he thought about earlier, was that it was just too… painful to think about it. But he couldn't help but… miss the one person he loved and cared about the most in his heart.

And he hasn't seen _her_ for years.

* * *

_Flashback to 10 or 20 years ago…_

_As Base was seeing his planes gate open, he turned to see his wife standing a few feet away from him. He walked over to her with a reassuring smile, hoping that his smile would make his love feel better. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine once I go see the Principal from Oregon High School. Then if they say it, I COULD work for them."_

_He can see his wife sighing a little. "Just be careful over there ok? I don't want anything happen to you." Base chuckled a little at his wife's worried words. "I'll be alright mi amour. I just hope Bolivar would be ok-." "You KNOW he is. He's your son after all. He's strong like you."_

_Base and his wife chuckled a little at Base's wife's words. "I know he is. Anyway, you sure you'll be alright on your own with Bolivar?" His wife chuckled a bit as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yes darling. And besides..." She and Base then looked over on where their son was at._

_They both smiled at a 10 year old Bolivar playing, well in this case to Base and his wife teasing, a 10 year old Miranda Patterman while running away from Bolivar, who was chasing her with what it looks like his sock as green and smelly aroma came from it. The two parents laughed a little at the cute sight, including Miranda's parents, as they turned back to one another._

_"... I think he won't be alone as long as Miranda is with him." "But don't you think he's playing too rough on her though? It's like he's teasing the poor girl." Hilda rolled her eyes at Base with a one sided smirk. "Dear, I was JUST like that to YOU when we were Bolivar's age remember? I 'hated' you, you were 'annoyed' with me, and yet here we are. Happily married, having friends, and having and raising a handsome boy." She finished happily yet amusingly, fists on her hips._

_Base laughed at what his wife just said, kinda referring to what happen to them both when they were younger. "That IS true darling. Well, I promise to send you letters while I'm away. But..." Base's words stopped as he walked towards his wife as he held both of his wife's hands, his face contorted with distraught. "... I'm really going to miss you, Hilda. I just… wish you would come with me to America. I really wish you were with me there. Bolivar too."_

_Hilda looked surprise at first, but then she looked at her husband with concern for him. Base now had his head down while he frowned and his eyebrows furrowed with sadness, his hands still grasping onto Hilda's "Oh Basile." She then let go one of Basile's hands as she started to sing to him, her right hand now holding his husband's cheek for comfort._

_"I will always be with you._

_Makes no difference where_

_Your dream takes you to."_

_Basile looked at Hilda with surprise as his wife continued._

_"Even if we're apart,_

_now we're joined at the heart._

_Though our moment may be gone_

_you and I will still live on."_

_Hilda then smiled reassuringly at Basile as she waited for a response. But then Basile started to sing to Hilda, him seeing that she wasn't expecting to do that._

_"I will always be with you._

_I'll be by your side whatever you do."_

_Basile out of nowhere, but for him mostly for comfort, hugged Hilda with a 'I'm feeling much better now' look. Hilda looked surprise by this action, but she hugged Basile back, her lips having on a happy smile of her own._

_"Other memories may fade,_

_but the ones that we made_

_are eternal as a star._

_Now I'm part of who you are."_

_Base let go of Hilda as he smiled in front of him straightly, due to them having the same height, only Base half of a inch taller than Hilda. They both started to walk around with each other around the large waiting area for where other people are ready to aboard their flights._

_"And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter._

_I'll be in the tears you cry,..."_

_Base and Hilda sang together as they continued on walking around. But then on the second sentence of their duet, Base spinned Hilda a little, earning a humorous laughter from his love. They continued to sing to each other and ONLY each other, being lost in their little world._

_"… 'cause the way you and I_

_have touched one another…"_

_"... doesn't end with goodbye."_

_Base sang mostly the first part of the verse as he held Hilda's hand again. Only this time he had another hand over his love's. Hilda smiled lovingly at Basile as they both sang in unison while they continued to walk, their hands now intertwined._

_"I will always be with you,..."_

_"... like a guardian angel, constant and true!"_

_"When you're lost in the night…"_

_("Lost in the night.")_

_"...and you can't see the light…"_

_("Can't see the light.")_

_"...my love will see you through!"_

_Then Hilda and Basile hugged with loving smiles, look liking that they never wanted to let each other go. But as they continued their loving embrace in silence, they could hear the caller from one of the gates from a plane, BASILE'S plane, "All travelers from their last name A to M come to Gate 35. Again, all travelers from their last name A to M come to Gate 35."_

_Basile and Hilda looked at each other, in their embrace still, with surprise and yet with sadness in their eyes, not expecting Basile to leave so soon. But as Basile ended it just to get his bags, he turned around to see everyone smiling and waving at him, saying their final goodbyes._

_He could see Hilda having her hands on Bolivar's shoulders as she and Basile frowned at one another. This was it. This is the moment where he'll leave his family to chase his dreams for education in America. But it'll be fine. As long as his family was supporting him._

_But seeing that his wife was REALLY going to miss him this much, including him to her, Basile put down his luggage, and quickly ran to his wife and son. He hugged the life out of them, really going to miss them both, as he quickly stopped the hug before they could hug back._

_Now Basile and Hilda looked at one another with distraught looks still. And realizing that the hug didn't work to make her feel better, he looked straight at her again, had a hand under his wife's chin, and kissed Hilda tenderly and loving while his eyes were closed tenderly as well, hoping that THIS would make her feel better. At least a bit._

_He could sense that Hilda was surprised by this kiss. Because not only she squeaked a little, Basie couldn't help but smile a little into the kiss by the cute reaction mind you, but he could just feel that Hilda was staring back at him, not knowing what to do in his kiss._

_But with him sensing that Hilda was thinking that this kiss was just to make her feel better, Hilda kissed Basile back with a small smile of her own, her hands holding sides of his face, and both of them continuing to kiss. And now, they felt like they were in their little world._

_With no one but them._

_The kiss lasted for a few good, and to Hilda and Basile romantic and sweet, seconds, until Basile and Hilda ended it. Their eyes fluttered a little in as they now looked one another with surprise, actually a little astound that they haven't had THAT kind of a kiss for a while now._

_Guess with Basile studying education for kids ages from 9 and up, with Hilda working on her inventions in her small shop in the heart of Paris, and with Bolivar going to school and doing soccer, their time together was a while ago. For like four or five months or so._

_Anyway, when they got done, Basile and Hilda still looked at one another with surprise and yet with awe, also now feeling more in love with each other by that kiss. Then slowly, Basile walked away from Hilda, their arms still against one another, and Basile's arms were under Hilda's._

_Then their arms left each other as Basile said to his loving and beautiful wife with a warm and tender smile while he walked towards one of the gate's while it led to his flight to America, well in his and Hilda's case sang to her,_

_"I will always be there."_

_"You have me there."_

_Hilda smiled loving and tenderly also as she replied back to her loving and handsome husband, giving her lyrics of her own to him._

_"I will always be with you."_

_Then Basile and Hilda sang together for one last time as Basile finally reached inside of his gate. But before he was officially out of sight, Basile and Hilda stared at each other with love, reassurance, and longines in their different colored eyes for their significant other._

_And then Basile, who was walked away by going backwards while he now slowly walked inside the gate for his flight, he blew Hilda a goodbye kiss while winking at her with a charming toothy smile, just wanting to give her a final, loving, and reassuring farewell as he sees his wife laughing and blushing at what he did. "Hahaha! Hehe… you adorable idiot." Hilda said out loud with amusement while she shook her head a little with a smirk, her hands on her hips again._

_Basile smiled in amusement and admiration, by how funny yet cute his wife's reaction was, as he now out of sight of his friends, his family, his son, and finally his wife to America. He knew it would hurt. Like a LOT. Of being far away from the people he loved and cared for._

_But as long as he remembers the people he held close to him, he'll be alright. And mostly, he could send letters. And he'll send them to everyone he cared about about. Especially to Hilda, the one person that let him keep her heart at a once really young age._

_End of flashback-..._

* * *

"Base watch out!"

Yelled Arthur's voice, causing Base's flashback to stop, and making him-.

_Screeech!_

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, Base felt his feet screech against the concrete rooftop he was on. His sight came to him as he looked towards to only see the outer part of the city. But if feels like… he was leaning towards it. He could just feel his body leaning while his feet was against something that made him no longer lean. Base then looked down on what he was standing on.

He had his feet against the edge of the rooftop he was on as he now sensed something else making him no longer lean towards the sight he was seeing. Base turned his head behind him to only see Arthur holding onto the back of his collar on his shirt.

Base had on a panic look as he quickly looked down as he sees he was right on the edge of falling off of a building. Out of panic, Base just fell backwards onto the cold hard concrete floor. He only did that because one, he freaked that he was on the edge, literally, of falling. And two, he didn't believe that he ran far enough, and ran onto roof to roof, just to avoid Arthur's question from earlier. And to think that started when Arthur was freaking out about-.

"Base? What is going on with you? Your really starting to weird me out a little." Arthur said out of nowhere as he stood above Base. Base sat up as he stretched out his arms, them feeling a little tired after all that's happened today. "It's nothing Arth-." Then his words stopped.

Arthur, who was completely out of breathe for not only chasing after a running fast Base while he was yelling for him to stop running so fast and so much, eyed Base with curiosity now as he waited for a response, yet he was wondering on what made Base's words came to an end.

"Base?" Arthur said as he stood in front of Base while he kneeled down a little. He could see Base staring off to space as his face was blank while he continued to stare. Arthur sighed a little out of exhaustion, already tired from jumping and running a lot and how Base was acting.

He then brought a spaced out and staring Base from the ground as he tried to snap the not-so-old man out of his unfazed state. "Base? Come on we gotta go and find that store Helena men-" "Arthur it's right here." Base then grabbed Arthur's head forcingly turning it, and facing his, well face, to where he was staring at the entire time.

Arthur now knew on what Base was talking about as he and Base were at the last building that met with the outer part of Woodstock. Then both of them could see a medium sized building from a few yards away as they perked up at what that place is. That must be the store!

"Base! That's gotta be it!" Arthur said as he to get down from the building through the fire escape, including Base. They both felt relieved. Glad that this store was actually near them for walking distance instead from miles away.

As then continued to walk however, Arthur said to Base, "So… your positive your ok Base?" He asked. Base chuckled a little at Arthur's concern. "I told you Arthur I'm fine." Arthur hummed a little as a response. "Well ok then." Then as they walked, they could see a dark boarding house from a few miles from where they were walking. That must be the old boarding they were-.

"Who are you two?!" Said a voice as Base and Arthur looked forward to see who said that. They could see someone standing in front of the store as they carried something long. Arthur and Base then speed walked to that person as they can fully see on who was talking to them.

It was a man, that looks like he was about in his mid 30's, that held a light brown and old looking walking cane, look liking he was only using it as a weapon. He even looked defensive, literally by having an 'I'll attack you any second' stance.

Arthur and Base now felt a little uneased on what the man was holding as Arthur said, "My name is Arthur and this is Base. Were just here for supplies and-." "Wait your Arthur and Base? Oh u-uh why didn't you s-say so? Come on in!"

Then the man looked slightly scared as he frantically and quickly walked inside the store, making Arthur and Base confused on hi behavior. But shaking that feeling off, thinking that it must've been something else that scared that man, they both walked inside the store.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

As that still frantic and panicky man was making some coffee, Arthur and Base were looking around inside the store for anything that could be really good for them on their adventure. So far, they've found some rope, water, even grappling hooks and sling shots!

Arthur and Base continued to search for more useful items and gadgets for their road ahead. Until they heard, "So, are you two really Arthur Goodman and Base? And would you two cream or sugar in your coffee?"

Arthur perked up at the mention of his first and last name as he and Base walked over to the man, who was holding a tray that held three tiny cups of black instant coffee. "Why yes we are mon amie. Why? And yes cream please." "Yes I would like cream also." Replied Arthur kindly.

The man chuckled a little nervously as he started to pour and stir vanilla flavored creamer into his guests coffee, including his own. "Uh hehe, well… yesterday, I was just in here, cleaning, until someone just barged in here. They had on a blue eye mask and they looked like your age Arthur. And u-uh… they said that, 'if you see a boy and a old man that goes by Arthur Goodman and Base, then let them take whatever they wanted from there. Or I… I-I'll' oh boy…'Or I swear I'll rip your tongue o-out a-and wrap it around your n-neck.' S-She's scary for a teenager."

Arthur and Base looked scared as well at the words from the man as they took a sip of their coffee, which their sips only took half of the coffee from the small cup since the cup was so, well you know, small. But then in Arthur's mind, along with with Base's mind a little, something clicked. "Wait, did she happen to say her name?" The man shook their head. "Sorry but they didn't. But all I know was that they had a blue eye mask on and.-" "It's H!" Said Arthur and Base in unison as they both got up from their seats, surprising the man in front of them.

There was a few seconds of silence, until Arthur said to Base, "Wait Base, why would you think H is the one that was here yesterday?" Base felt slight panic rushing through him. _'Sacrebleu! I don't want Arthur to figure that I met H already! Then he'll be suspicious about her identity-!'_

"Wait a minute! I know why you guessed on why you think it was H!" Base felt nervous on what Arthur was going to say, hoping it wasn't what he think it was. "Because of the mask!" Base felt now surprised, no longer nervous at Arthur's words as he continued. "Because she's trying to hide her identity. Hehe, classic H." Arthur then smiled and his cheeks turned slightly warm red.

Base and the man looked at Arthur with confusion, but Base had on a sly one sided smirk. "Uh Arthur? Arthur you ok there? Hell~o?" The store manager said as he waved a hand in front of Arthur. Arthur got out of his thoughts and memories as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck while his lips had on a small sheepish grin. "S-Sorry guys. I got a little, well, distracted."

Base let out a few chuckles. "Whatever you say Romeo." He said teasingly. Arthur frowned a little as he cleared his throat, blushing more. "A-Anyway, I think H must've been here yesterday. I mean, she did say that she 'knows' a store that has everything that we might need."

Arthur then took his coffee and took another sip, which as the last of his coffee, including Base. "Thank you so much for letting us come in here anyway Mr..." Arthur trailed off. The store manager smiled at this. "Haha where are my manners? My names Walter. Walter Smith." "It's nice to meet you Mr. Smith." "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Water." Base replied to Walter.

Arthur then looked behind him to see the stuff he and Base collected for their trip. "Well, we should probably get going." Base hummed a little in agreement as he and Arthur gathered the items, put them in their backpacks, and they were now at the door with Walter.

"Safe travels you two." "Thank you Mr. Smith." Said Arthur. "Oui thank you Walter." Then Arthur and Base walked off from the store, on their way to the old boarding house, to save George, and to find true evidence to save Arthur's school.

* * *

**And there you go people! ANother chapter created! What id you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review and/or message!**

**Btw, I had to say that Base's flashback was pretty good if I do say so myself! And I obviously don't own the song 'Always Be With You', it belongs to Mark Watters. :)**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Melody here and another chapter uploaded! Hope you all like it as much as i did!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Discovery

As Arthur and Base were continuing to walk, from far away behind them you could see a figure walking behind them, following them, and it was only Helena. She could to walk while she panted through her nose, making she won't make a sound, while her head was aimed at the ground. Making she didn't trip or anything to get herself caught.

But if you look at her appearance, not only is she wearing a trench coat since its kinda cold out here but for mostly undercover, her eye mask, and still having her grappling hook, but in her hair, she had on a pink scrunchie in her high sided ponytail instead of her signature bow.

After she came out of Base's hideout, she was about to continue to follow Arthur and Base to help them out, but then she remembered she had to get her pink scrunchie. Because one, her hair will most likely get in her vision. Two, she didn't want to figure that it was her that was H. And three, she didn't want anyone to make fun of her for her long bangs that she's had for years.

But with her getting to her house from where she was at? That part was difficult for Helena! Because one, she didn't want anyone to see her with her hair down and with so many papers in her hands may give anyone suspicions on what's going on there. Two, she had to hide in boxes, trash cans, garbage dumps, even in the sewers to hide from police that were looking for Arthur and Base, but mostly for Arthur. And three, there were policemen everywhere! The whole police force, some of the FBI from the heart of Seattle and Washington, and the News was there too!

And when Helena got home, she reeked nothing but garbage, sewer, and even stinked of a homeless person really. Helena felt like she was going to throw up! She quickly made into the bathroom to puke her guts out as after she threw up, Helena took a quick 5 minute shower.

Then after those few minutes, Helena came out of the bathroom looking and feeling clean. With her usual clothes on, having on her heels, and instead of her pink bow in her usual hairstyle, Helena had on a pink, yet kinda worn and stretched out since she uses it for work, scrunchie instead, and she didn't even put on makeup this time for that she was in such a huge rush. Helena now feels better now that she had something in her hair as she swiftly went through her closet real quick.

Helena then ran out of the house after 30 minutes. 10 to find a duffel bag, another 10 to put the papers neatly in the bag, and 10 minutes to grab other useful essentials for the trip and making sure she had everything she needed.

And that's where her flashback came to an end. As Helena continues to walk towards the old building, she could see Arthur stopping all of the sudden. Feeling curious now, Helena looked forward on what were they looking at. Then she gasped a little at what she saw.

Arthur, Helena, and Base could see the old boarding house from a few feet away from them. But it looks… so creepy. The wood of it looks worn out and dry, every inch of the walls had mold or leaves and branches growing onto it, even through it, and it looked just like a haunted house.

But Helena could see Arthur continuing to walk towards the spooky boarding house, with Base following him, and Helena going to the back to see if the tall building had a back door. Thankfully it did as Helena opened it, walked inside the old eery like building, and the door out of nowhere slammed shut and loudly behind her.

Helena jumped and yelped a little out of mild fear as she turning around, but knowing quickly that the door just closed on its own because it was windy out there, she sighed a bit in relief while continuing to walk throughout the building, trying to find Arthur and Base in the process.

Meanwhile, as Arthur and Base walked in the front entrance, they looked around, and examined the old building. The main area of the building had two sets of stairs going left up and right up. It almost seemed like the scene in front Arthur and Base was like a small ballroom, with the stairs, the hallway going forward between and underneath them, and so forth.

But around Arthur and Base though, they could see so many old hallways that led to different directions. Yep, this really did look like a haunted house. Arthur then said to Base, "We should probably start looking for George Base." Base hummed in agreement. "Yes Arthur, we should."

And as Arthur and Base decided to walk down one of the hallways through the building, they carefully looked through room to room, just to find any clues and trails on where George might be at. Then the two stated to go through things, since they've found a room to where footprints in the dust, that looked fresh, were in there. But then Arthur spoke to Base again.

"Hey Base?" "Oui Arthur?" Base replied. "Have you… _been_ here before?" Arthur said, his voice sounding mostly unsure yet kinda suspicious. Base felt a smidge of panic in him, but trying keep himself calm, "No… No I haven't Arthur." But then he turned his head to Arthur, who was behind him going and searching for any clues on the ground. "Why do you-?"

Then Base's heart stopped as he suddenly felt cold sweat, his face going a little pale.

Arthur was silent as his hands were almost covered with dust, his clothes were a little gray due to the cobwebs and including dust, and he was only staring at one object. A certain object that made Base's heart barely beating for how much panic he felt. It was… a picture that had his wife and son in it. There was a layer of dust on the picture, so you can barely see the people in it.

"Base, you've… lived here before…?" Arthur asked as he turned his head to Base. Base just looked at the picture with panic yet with a hint of grief, feeling that way because one, he couldn't believe that he would forget that a few years back. And two, for how he missed his family still.

But then Base got out of his state of disbelief and distraught as he quickly snatched the picture from Arthur's hands, putting in his pocket. "N-No no of course not Arthur!" Base started as he frantically got up from the cold yet filthy floor. "W-What on earth would give you that idea-?"

"Base it's obvious you used to live here…!" Arthur mildly exclaimed as he too got up from the ground. "Why didn't you just say that you used to live here yesterday? Was that what you weren't going to tell me and George from before? That you've been helpful to know you know."

Arthur was now getting a little upset. This kind of information would've helped him and George a lot! And if Base would've told them sooner, then George wouldn't been taken! Base now felt panicky about telling Arthur the truth. But with nowhere to go and with having a feeling that Arthur continue to ask and bug Base out with his question again and again, "I…I-I…-"

_Thud!_

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, like someone large falling to the floor, as Arthur and Base jumped and flinched by the noise while looking up. "Wait…" Arthur said out loud. "...that could only mean…" Base too said out loud. "George!" Arthur and Base said as they ran to the sound, now thinking that George was on the second floor, and not thinking that Base used to live here.

Along with Helena, who was now already at the third or fourth floor, she was too tired to count for how tired she was to keep going up on those stairs, so she could get to higher ground, she too heard the sound as she started to run down one of the hallways in the old boarding house. But as she started to run, Helena felt more cold by the cold night wind coming throughout the building. Helena hugged herself while she continue to run to the loud yet sorta muffled thud.

But then, Helena's heels squeaked hardly against the wooden floor as she stopped running. Helena can see two shadows coming her way. Now feeling panic, Helena quickly hid in the nearest room as she quietly closed the door behind her, her heartbeat going fast with alarm.

And as she looked under the door, she could see the two figures stopping as she heard, "Should we split up Base?" Helena could hear her love say. "Oui Arthur. So that way, we can find George better that way." "Alright. Good luck Base." "The same for you Arthur. Oh and here. Just in case we run into anyone." He handed Arthur one of the ski masks as Arthur put his on, Base as well.

Helena could see them walking the opposite way from each other as their shadows disappeared. And with hearing their footsteps no longer in her hearing range, Helena sighed and groaned a little out loud as she had her forehead against the wooden door while her sorta tired eyes were closed, feeling relieved that Arthur and Base didn't suspect anything of her here.

But as Helena was in this position, she could hear the wind blowing from the outside as she was still in her current position. But she could hear… tinkering. Like glass being moved against one another. As Helena still had her eyes opened, she could also see… colorful reflections?

Feeling curious on what was going on in this room, Helena got up, not feeling the need to get the dust off of herself since the floor was filthy to where even Laila couldn't come in here and since on what was in this room she was in was more intriguing, and turned around and gasped a little in mild awe at the scene Helena wa witnessing.

The room was a guest bedroom as the bed was covered with a sheet, there was a small living room area as the two couches and the low coffee table was also covered, but there was only one small area in the guest bedroom that wasn't covered with old dirty white sheets, and that made Helena go in slight awe by the sight.

Helena walked over to where a large glass door was showing on the other side to the bedroom. But what caught her eye was that the sun was almost done setting, but it mostly on what was on the glass double door. It was stars and mostly small, medium, and large circles, large swirls, and squiggly bulged lines of colored glass that covered almost the entire clear glass door.

Helena couldn't help but stare in total awe by this now. She's never seen something like this before. And yet, half of the colors reminded Helena of Arthur. And also reminded her of herself in those colors. It was as if Arthur and Helena were like different colors. So different in many ways and yet the same. Like they were meant to be together as Helena hoped years back and now.

She now walked over to it as she reached out a hand to touch the beautiful glass door. But as Helena's hand was pressed firmly on the cold and dusty yet warm and smooth glass, her heart skipped a beat out of surprise as the double doors suddenly opened by her hand pressing on it.

The cool brown blonde now can see the door opening to a large balcony that at the end of each side held Aluminum balcony rails while in the middle of each rail, the design was a heart with a swirl design against it on each side. Even a few branches that had leaves and small, medium, and even a few large pink flowers grew on it to the scene more… romantic to Helena.

She now smiled in awe still as Helena walked outside. The cold wind instantly met her exposed skin since her signature clothing was a shirt that at the collar just hanged off of her shoulders and the sleeves ended at her elbows, but she didn't hug herself in the cold as she walked over towards the edge of the balcony, and stared at the sky now.

And if Helena didn't know any better, it felt like she was in a fairytale, with being in this small area and all. Her as a tough yet sensitive princess, while waiting for her handsome yet helpful prince. And yet,... she knows that… Arthur will never come for her and her fairytale… won't come true for her. But hey, don't get Helena wrong though!

She knows that Arthur won't feel anything romantic for her, but at least… he thinks of her as a friend since he said that to her face on that wonderful night that was practically engraved in Helena's mind. And that's good right? Plus, she still has hope in her heart. And if Helena shows her kind, sweet, and loyal side that she has, then Arthur would… possibly feel something for her.

Maybe… just maybe… even _love_ her.

Helena sighed a little as she now had her hands on the cold, a little, rusty, and yet still in good shape aluminum bars, her head up, and her eyes aiming at the the direction of the sun that was long ago setted, the stars shining and there was no moon tonight, trying not think so much of a thing like that coming true in her life.

"I love him. I love him with all my heart. And even though he won't feel the same way I do, I hope that it'll be someday he'll feel that way for me, but I doubt it won't be anytime soon. Not tonight, not tomorrow, but soon. Soon he'll feel that way for me. And I don't care how long it takes."

Helena pledged to herself as she now sat down against the wall right next to the double colorful glass doors, got out a water bottle, a snack or two, and was taking a small break after her walking and running all day for so long because of this mission she had.

* * *

As Arthur was looking throughout room to room and hallway to hallway, he finally let out a small sighed and laid his back against the wall he was close to, taking off his sorta warm ski mask. He thought that this part of the trip was easy. Getting George, going back to town, and showing all of the evidence to the police, or even better the mayor, that E.C. 109 is a national landmark.

But he was feeling exhausted. Obviously he won't give up. He's Arthur Goodman! Like George said two days ago, and Arthur quotes, 'Literally a good guy that helps people out'. But right about now, his parents, grandparents, the borders, and Albert may be worried sick about him.

Arthur shook his head quickly, shaking off the reminder of Albert, trying not to get himself upset by his beloved pet since his childhood years. "I just hope Base's having much better luck than I am. And I hope George is ok-." "Hey come on man! Let us go!" "Please mon ami let go of us!"

Suddenly, Arthur could hear very familiar voices as he looked above him to see a light creeping through the ceiling. There was suddenly three shadows going through it. It must be George and Base! Arthur quickly made it down the hallway as he sees stairs leading to the upper floor, dropping his ski mask in the process.

He quickly started to climb as Arthur could hear muffled talking from above him. But then he could see a shadow behind him. Wait. If George and Base were up in the upper floor, if it was that bodyguard that has ahold of them, then that small figure was behind him!

Arthur's running went faster as he quickly made his way up to George and Base. But as he successfully made it to the upper story, Arthur could see the hallway dark and yet a dark blue glow by the night sky shining through the building. Until there was a faint bright yellowish glow coming from one of the double doors.

The teenage brown haired colored boy quietly walked towards one of the large double doors as he turned the old handle, cautiously opened the door, and Arthur walked inside. As he close the door behind him, Arthur was bathed in darkness, now feeling confused on where the lights went.

Then a single flash of light, like a ceiling hanging light, appeared in the center of the room. The light was bright no doubt even though your no directly under it, but Arthur could see on what the light was shining on. It was none other than George and Base tied up.

George looked to his side, after look liking he was trying to get out of the wooden chair he was tied onto, including Base, and George then said, having a 'Dude run!' look, "Arthur dude! You gotta get outta here!" Base hummed through his nose frantically and in agreement. "Oui Arthur! You've gotta get out of here now!" Arthur felt confused once again.

"Guys calm down! Don't worry, I'll just untie you both and then-."

"Arthur watch out!" George and Base said in unison yet with mostly panic.

_BAM!_

Suddenly, there was a loud bashing sound, like a hard object hitting on someone's head hard, as Arthur felt a really sharp pain on the back of his head. He felt really dizzy and lightheaded all of the sudden as the entire black yet kinda glowing world spun around him.

And before he could collapse onto the floor and pass out by the blow to the head, Arthur could hear muffled voices yelling, saying and calling out his name to wake up. And then Arthur fully passed out, him laying on his stomach, and everything went completely black in his vision.

* * *

**There you have it people! Another chapter! So until next time everyone!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Melody here and here's another chapter! Hope you all like this chapter as much as I did making it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Escape

_A few hours later…_

As Arthur regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark room. Trying to hold the back of his head, just to rub it for it was hurting so much by the unknown hard yet metal like hit, his hands and arms weren't able to move. He then tried to stand up, but wasn't able to do it. Arthur realized that he was tied up in a chair just like how George and Base were-.

_Gasp…!_ "George and Base…!"

Arthur started to thrash and shake himself in the chair, but mainly trying to get the ropes unloose, but it was no use. The ties were just too tight and, well, tied up good. He breathed heavily as Arthur began to look around. "There's gotta be something sharp in here."

_Click…!_

There was a sudden clicking sound, the sound of a light switch turning on, as Arthur was now covered with a light above him. He shut his eyes quickly for the light was suddenly brought in his eyes. But then after a few seconds, Arthur opened his eyes, wondering on who turned on the lig-.

"No Arthur Goodman, there is nothing here." Said a lady in sorta old like french voice as Arthur sees a person standing in front of him in the light. It was Felice as she had her hands behind her back, her face contorted with firmness, and behind her stood a tall figure. It was Florian.

Arthur flinched at the man being behind her as the not so old man had on an expression of sterness, his arms crossed against his muscular chest. "W… Where's George and Base?" Arthur said, trying not to get so nervous of the two people that captured George and now him and Base. "Oh them? Well, they're right here." Florian said as he raised a hand, particularly his right one, and snapped his fingers only once, the sound of it echoed throughout the dark room.

Suddenly, a bright light came to life and revealed the rest of the room. The room was like an office area. There was a desk at the right side end of the room, a closet next to it, and finally, a large yet dusty on top table, for when you have others sitting at it discussing for some important matters, with old and of course filthy dust covered chairs.

But when Arthur looked behind Florian and Felice, he could see George and Base. They both had their heads down, but it looked like they were slowly regaining consciousness. And trying to wake them up and making sure they were ok, "George! Base! Wake u-! Mmmph!"

Arthur's words were cut off by Florian. For he shut his mouth by covering it quickly and tightly with his hand. But as if Florian covered Arthur's mouth to keep quiet, his little plan didn't work for George and Base were already awake and looked around on who called out their names.

Then as George turned his head left, he sees Arthur and quickly said, "Arthur! You alright man?" Arthur tried to reply back, but with Florian's hand covering his mouth, it didn't work. He tried to shake off Florian's hand away, but his hand didn't budge. Arthur then had an idea. And… it wasn't a very good one either. But the method will work. He just hoped it'll work though. Arthur now opened his mouth, turned his head to the side, and he-.

"Aaaahh!"

Out of nowhere, Florian instantly pulled his hand away from Arthur. For the teenage boy bit down hard on the lower left palm of his hand. Arthur panted a little, after not breathing with Florian practically not letting him for he was trying to speak to George, as he stared at Florian for a few seconds, until he looked down at the bite mark he just made, and gasped in shock.

The bite mark was visible and even red enough to where blood could come out of the wound any second now. But then Florian groaned and hissed while his eyes were closed, his body shook a little, and his head was leaning towards Arthur's only a few inches away as he covered the red bite mark on his quivering in pain hand.

"Florian! Are you alright?" Asked Felice with concern as she went by his side. Florian felt his cheeks slightly flushing by Felice suddenly by his side in worry. But trying not to get himself distracted by a concerned Felice next to him and trying to get back to the task at hand with a tied up Arthur Goodman, "I'm fine Felice. Don't worry about me-."

_Bam_!

"Yaaahhh!" Yelped Felice.

Suddenly, Arthur bashed his forehead against Florian's hard, causing the not so old man to fall backwards, falling flat on the ground, and passed out onto the floor by the direct hit to the forehead. Felice took action as she quickly went to Florian, holding him up from the ground.

"Florian? Florian wake up! Please!" Felice said as she felt very little tears at the corner of her eyes. Meanwhile, George and Base successfully united themselves by helping each other out, since their backs were against one another and their hands were behind their backs.

Then they quickly went to Arthur to untie him, who was groaning a little while his eyes were shut tightly for how painful it was to do something like that to Florian. He guessed it's been a while of him doing karate training with his Grandma and Dad that he'd forgot how painful it was to do that.

Anyway, as George and Base finally untied Arthur, the three could hear, "Attention all units! Search the house! Now!" Felice yelled in a ear piece as she held a mini little mic piece that connected to her earbuds and then a small box on her hip, as she said those words.

Everyone in the room could hear loud footsteps from below as out of nowhere, there was a loud crash, like glass was breaking, as a few people with black clothing from head to toe, literally, crashed through the windows of the room Arthur, George, Base, Felice, and an unconscious Florian were in. Arthur gasped as he said to the other two, "Go go GO!"

Then they made a break for it.

Arthur, George, and Base quickly ran out of the door as they turned right to go up on another floor and they ran into the nearest room they could find. As Base shut the door behind him and the others, Arthur and George panted a little shakingly, their hearts racing with panic and anxiety.

"Is…Is everyone… ok?" Arthur asked through pants. George and Base let out a "Uh huh." as the three of them continued to catch their breaths for a few more seconds. Then after those few seconds, Base asked as he and the other two continue to hear loud footsteps, crashing, and banging, sounding like people are breaking into this old building, "What do we do now?"

Arthur looked at Base with mild surprise by the question as he walked over towards one of the windows, looking outside. "I'm not sure you guys. I…-." Then Arthur felt… stuck. He didn't know what to do right now. I mean, right now him, George, and Base are about to be captured for something… Arthur did. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

At the beginning of his adventure, Arthur thought that him 'taking a stand' against FEi wouldn't be something wrong. He did thinking of 'taking a stand' would be kinda ok, since his real plan all along was to just talk to the FEi. Not fight. Just… talk.

And now? This was… all of his fault. His fault for scaring his friends when he told them about his plan, his fault for dragging George along and getting him captured in the process, his fault his family was arrested, and now it was Arthur's fault that the people he cared about were going to be captured any second now because… he wanted to save E.C. 109.

Arthur felt so… selfish. It's all his fault! He rushed. He pushed. For making stupid mistakes…! Arthur didn't want any of this to happen. He never wanted this to happen! And now, he felt like he was… going to lose everything he hold close to his heart. Arthur… had to make this right.

Kinda knowing what to do now, Arthur quickly looked around the room to see if he could find anything useful for his secret plan. He ended up finding a chair as he grabbed the front legs, held it above his head, and smashed the window, causing George and Base to jump by the sound.

"Arthur why did you do that?" Base asked. But Arthur didn't listen as he started to go through his bag, trying to find a particular object to use for his plan. George and Base continue to watch Arthur as George sighed a little and said, "Arthur dude! What are you tryin' to do-?"

"I've found them!"

Suddenly, Arthur, George, and Base flinched and gasped as George and Base went over to Arthur. The three of them could see, and definitely, hear the door being crashed on. Then both George and Base started to talk all at once, feeling panic that they'll be caught any second now.

Meanwhile, Arthur then turns around and sees the window open now. He quickly grabbed George and Base by their wrists as he dragged them over to the glass free window. Arthur look down as he realized he and the other were really high up in the building.

But then Arthur realized something. He looked over to Base and sees something that Base had. It was his grappling hook that the gun was in his back pocket and the hook itself showed. Arthur quickly grabbed the gun, grabbed the hook itself, attached it to the bottom of the jamb liner of the window, and he turned to George and Base, who were looking at him with confusion and panic.

"Arthur, what are you doing now?!" George asked his best friend. But before Arthur could reply, he quickly went onto the entrance of one of the large two windows as he dragged George and Base up on the window with him. Arthur then shoved the gun part of the grappling hook to George, making him more confused. "Arthur? Why aren't you-?"

Then George was cut off by the crashing noises getting louder as the three of them can tell that two or three people started to use their whole body weight to crash into the door. Arthur sighed out loud. "There's no time to explain! You and Base gotta hold onto the gun and jump!"

George and Base let out a "Huh?!" with surprise. "Arthur are you crazy?! This won't work! And besides, the rope won't hold all three of us!" "Maybe for _you_ two." Arthur said simply as he grabbed Base's hands with his own, and made them hold the gun tight along the same thing with George. They both now stared at Arthur with more confusion, not really getting on what he mea-.

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, George and Base complained out of surprise as Arthur suddenly pushed them out of the window. They felt themselves falling as George and Base felt their bodies hit hard against the side of the building. They groaned a little as Arthur said to them, "You guys ok?" He could see his best friend looking up at him and saying,

"Oh I don't _know_ Arthur! Is getting shoved out of the window, that still has some now broken glass on it, and that we almost let go of the gun and fell to our dooms because we got out bodies hit hard by the impact on the side of the building by your best friend ok?! No, it's not!" He yelled sarcastically. Arthur sighed a little. "Sorry George! But I had to! I had a feeling that you and Base weren't going to do it anyways so I just, well no pun intended, gave you guys a little nudge!"

George rolled his eyes at Arthur. "You gave us more than a 'little nudge' you know! But I'll give you this, I… wasn't actually going to do it. You know how I get with heights!" "But Arthur! What about you? You'll get caught any minute with you up there stil!" Base asked as he and George looked up at Arthur with wonder.

Arthur turned around and said, "Sorry guys. But… this was all my fault. I get it now. I'm the only one who can stop what I started. I can stop all of this! They only want me, not you guys!" Then he stood up and as Arthur started to walk towards the door, which is still being crashed onto, as he could hear George and Base yelling at him, and he threw his bag to the side off of his back.

Any minute now, the police or whatever else, or Arthur could've imagined the police force for FEi or even Paris, would be barging in the room, grabbing Arthur, not George and Base for they only escaped, and this whole mess would be over and done with.

And he'd rather be in jail or something then him just going to stand and watch while his school gets torn down by some company that doesn't even have a good reason on why here of all places they should expand their busine-.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a bright light hitting his right eye. He turned to the side to see on what was shining in his vision. It was… his grappling hook. When he threw his bag to the side, that was still open, he must've left it open, causing the hidden, to him, grappling hook to come out.

Arthur quickly went over to it and grabbed the handle on the gun part of it. He then walked over to the window he broke the glass as he sees that George and Base stopped yelling as George said, "Arthur come dude! Your wrong! This ain't all your fault!" Then Base spoke to Arthur next. "Oui Arthur! And if anything, this all happened for a reason!"

Arthur turned around to see that the door is starting to come down. Now feeling panicky, Arthur only had two options left to not only get George and Base out, but possibly, himself too. Arthur grabbed the end of the hook of Base's grappling hook, grabbed a pocket knife he got from that store from only a few hours ago, and changed it to a small pair of scissors.

Arthur looked at George and said, "See you on the other side George." He finished with a smile. George gasped a little, that saying reminding him on how he first agreed to be helping Arthur out on this mission, as he said, "Arthur! No!" Then Arthur cut the rope.

He could see George and Base falling while screaming. And after they fell, they both ended up falling onto a big bush of flowers and yet mostly leaves. Arthur sighed as it was now his turn to escape. As Arthur attached the hook to the bottom of the jamb liner, after grabbing his things, he quickly made it up onto the top of the window entrance.

But then suddenly, the door was knocked out as yelling was instantly filled in the room. Arthur could see he didn't know how many guards with black protection suites were in the room with him, though he couldn't help but see a person with… a blue eye mask?

That must be Arthur's imagination getting to him, considering he hasn't sleep for so long. But before he knew it, Arthur jumped right out of the window, him knowing that he would land on almost the exact same spot George and Base di-.

_Crash!_

But then, out of nowhere, Arthur felt his body crash into something, like glass breaking by the impact with his body, causing him to fall onto the floor, and him groaning in pain by the sudden hard contact. He guess he missed the landing. But at least the guards wouldn't get him for long.

* * *

**There you go people! Another chapter! **

**Now I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Melody here and back with another chapter of this awesome fanfic!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did beca-! *suddenly, my emotions popped outta my head and started to go crazy, saying all of these things and yet many how excited they are for you to read this chapter. As I was about to fully go brain dead, I quickly grabbed my emotions, put them back in my head, and said, my entire body shaking with emotion*,**

**Anywho everyone, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Confession

After a second or two to stay focus by the impact, Arthur slowly got up, and started to walk to the door. And as he successfully walked out of the room he was in, Arthur said out loud, "Oh man. How am I gonna get outta here now? The police are probably swarming the entire building and I'm just here in the second floor. Now I'm just curious if George and Base made-."

Then Arthur felt something poke him on the side as he turned to his right, to where his body was facing the beginning of the hallway of the many stories he was in, as he sees a simple white yet kinda sparkly letter on the dust covered ground.

Arthur instantly knew on what the letter was about as he picked it up and opened it with a small smile. Arthur started to read it. Though he was kinda curious on where Helena could be to be hiding from the guards while thinking on who H really might be someone he probably knew.

_'Dear Arthur, don't worry about where I am right. Sorry, only said that if you were curious on where I was. The point is is that you got George and Base out of the building. But you guys still need to find the owner of E.C. 109. To help you out, I've found some information on who the guy is. His name is Basile Bonhomme and he was in his late 30s when he first opened the school. But then years later, he disappeared. I don't know what happened to him, but all I know is that he still lives here. I know that for a fact. This is all I have to say for now. But if there isn't anymore problems, Arthur I just… wanted to you to know that… I've really missed you. And don't worry, I still like you a lot alright? And if I didn't know any better, I'd would say that… you might be,… I don't know, in LOVE with me? Like you might be, I don't know, FALLING for me? Hehe wouldn't resist. I just wanted to see you smile Arthur with a little bit of humor. |(^v^)/ Sincerely, H'_

As Arthur got done reading the letter, he smiled, chuckled, and blushed at the end of H's letter, especially the cute face she made at the end. But as his lovesick faze came to an end, he heard someone talking down the hall towards the middle of the hallway, like they were in a room.

Or… somehow it was some… _girl_ talking…?

With curiousness getting the best of him, Arthur started to walk towards the room. But as he walked, Arthur stopped as he sees something on the ground near the door on where the noise was coming from. It was… a blue eye mask? Arthur suddenly gasped sharply as he quickly grabbed the mask with a small smile, thinking that H might be nearby without her identity!

And when he went inside the room on where the sound was coming from, he could see someone standing out there. All he saw was a shadow and Arthur felt more curious on who's out there on the balcony. When he reached the door, Arthur sees a girl outside. With yet… a familiar outfit and hair? Though she did had on a long black trench coat.

Arthur then hear her say a few things out loud, even though it was muffled, and without thinking, Arthur opened the colorful glass yet mostly dark blue door, as he yelled out, "H!" The girl froze in place as she wasn't speaking all of the sudden. Arthur started to walking towards her slowly.

But as he was walking to her, Arthur sighed a little bit, knowing that H wouldn't move nor speak, as he said out loud to her, "H please! No more letters ok? I need to know who you really are and why your out-." But then he gasped as he discovered her face whens she turned around.

Before Arthur started talking to her, Helena was lost in thought about her situation right now. _'Th…There's no way to escape this… he's going to find out… Well… at least no one isn't around to see us… and… I just hope he doesn't freak out that I'M H.'_

But as Helena turned around to reveal herself to him, Arthur's gasped in surprise as he sees Helena's face as she looked up at him nervously. "Helena?!" Arthur yelled out loud in disbelief.

Helena scowled a little to herself, looking a little annoyed that Arthur was that shocked that H was her. "You? Your H?" Arthur said as he blinked a few times in surprise.

He… couldn't believe it. All this time, Arthur though that he was talking to H, the girl that stole his heart, and happily returned it on that magical night. But… Arthur was just… talking to Helena, the girl that… too stole his heart, and yet, didn't return it. But… what about those messages-? ...Wait,... what if those small, humorous, and flirty messages… were just… as a _joke_ to her? He… He couldn't believe her...! That's low! Even for Helena...!

Meanwhile, after Arthur asked his question, Helena got herself an idea. What if… the nickname was just for her… disguise and not just for some other part of her? I mean, Arthur doesn't know that its Helena who's H, so that's the perfect solution for her! She then started to act the part.

"Yeah." She grumbled, crossing her arms against her chest while leaning against the edge of the balcony rails, her annoyed and dull look staying on her face. "But I don't get it! How come you didn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you have to go in disguise like this? And why did you have to play with my emotions like that?! I thought that you were-! W-Well, someone else!"

Arthur felt his cheeks going red by him almost saying and reminding H to Helena, who a few years back didn't stop making fun of him for so many months. Helena scowled at Arthur as she got off the edge of the balcony, still has her arms crossed, and was now standing in front of Arthur as he was taller than her as always. "No reason alright?" Helena scolded at him.

But Arthur blinked in surprise at her. "But Helena! You just helped me, George, and Base save our school!" Helena rolled her light blue eyes. "So? What's it to you huh?" She spatted at him. "What's it to me' is that it's a really great thing to do for someone you hate!" "Yeah well, I'm a pretty great person you Egghead!" Then Arthur walked a step closer to her.

"But I thought that you hated this school! I thought you wanted to go to a school that's, well, 'out of this stinking town' like you said two days ago!" Then Helena scoffed again at Arthur as she turned to side from him, her hands now on her hips. "Well, this school ain't _so_ bad alright?! Jeez!" Then Arthur looked at her curiously, not buying it, and asked her a simple question,

"Helena, why'd you do it?"

Helena looked at Arthur nervously as she turned her body back to him. "I-It's my job as a ninja!" "Helena..." Arthur said with a bit of irritation. "It's that I love being a detective?" "Helena! Stop lying and just tell me! What's the _real_ reason?!" Arthur yelled, sounding fully annoyed with her, his cheeks and now a little on his face turned more red with heat, and his heart beating a little.

Why does Helena always have to be so difficult and yet so cute to Arthur now? Why oh _why_ does she have to act so cute even though she doesn't know she isn't acting like that? Helena growled as she went face to face to Arthur, scowling at him. "I don't know you annoying Geek! Alright?! Maybe I just felt guilty about our school being gone or whatever!" Then Arthur blinked.

Helena… felt bad…? Feeling bad about… the school being gone? That doesn't make any sense. And yet… it sorta did make sense. Arthur knows that Helena has care in her, so… this was normal. Right? Maybe it was just that… she'll miss the people in it? Maybe… even him too?

"Well why?" He asked, Arthur feeling confused on what Helena really meant. "Because...!" Helena said as she went to the edge of the balcony again as she placed her lower arms on the aluminum bars. She then started to explain to Arthur the reason why, well sort've, while her mind and words were going a little out of control with so many emotions in her swarming, not even knowing on what to do with them, since she only used her emotions in songwriting and singing.

"Because maybe I… don't hate you… s-so much ok? I guess… I just- maybe- k-kinda…" 'Come on Helena stop being such a basketcase and just SAY it to him already!' "... l-like you a little! M-Maybe even… like you a l...l-lot!" Helga kinda confessed, her cheeks turning a slight red, her hair flowing in the wind, and Arthur standing behind her with his right hand on his hip.

But Arthur's heart skipped a beat by what Helena said to him.

Her… liking liking him... a-a lot? That… must mean… that she… must've had the thought of her and him being toge-. No! No that's _crazy!_ No matter how amazing it would be to make that into a reality, Arthur _had_ to disagree! This is Helena G. Alaraki were talking about! She must be saying that in a friendly and a good friend way. Yeah. In a friendly and good friend way.

… Right?

"You do? You helped save the school? For… _me?_" Arnold said as he no longer had his hand on his hip, but now on his chest, in surprised, thinking that Helena really did all of this just to be his friend and gain and earn his friendship.

Helena scowled more as she turned around to face her tall and cute yet really dense, since her kinda confessing her 'love' for him not actually working and isn't going through that stupid HairBoy's head, EggHead, her emotions starting to get out of control a little.

"Do you have wax in your ears Egghead?! Yes! I mean jeez! What else was I supposed to do when I heard that the love of my life needs help and freaking support?!" Then right after Helena said that, she gasped a little and immediately covered her mouth while her eyes widened, her cheeks red at her real confession, and her heart racing bursting with panic and embarrassment.

Arthur…Arthur must've… h-heard wrong… r-right…? Right...?! H-Helena… just said… l-love of her… l...life. That…That can't be right! Was Arthur hearing wrong? Was there actual wax in his ears or something? He then breathed out, his heart racing more, and his cheeks now flushed,

"Did you just say… l-love of your… life...?"

Helena's angry expression instantly came back and grew as she turned to Arthur, her blush on her face increasing more with emotions she could barely contain now. Especially her love and passion for Arthur. And besides, she already confessed, Helena might as well go all the way! She kept her emotions, her fiery passion, and just her love for Arthur in general for way too long!

Enough was _enough!_

"You got it buddy! I, Helena G Alaraki, love you Arthur Phineas Goodman! Who else do you think has been watching you everyday at school for years since elementary, even sometimes on the way home, and writing and performing songs about you to myself on my guitar? I _love_ you, Arthur! I've always loved ever since I first laid eyes on your stupidly cute Egg-like head!"

Helena then gently held Arthur's cheek lovingly as she pulled her hand away. Helena continued on speaking to her love while intertwining her hands and putting them against her chest as she continued on walking and speaking to Arthur, her heels not failing her of each step on the floor.

Meanwhile, Arthur… _did_ hear right after all. Helena… l-loves hi-. WAIT SHE _LOVES_ HIM?! WHAT?! How's that even possible?! And what was Arthur supposed to do now?! Too confessed that he 'loved' her too? He only like likes her a lot! Not love, like like! This was going way too fast for him to think. Too fast even for him for to barely think at all! Questions were in his head now.

Why does she feel that way for him? When did that 'love' feeling even start? How can Helena love him? What does he feel for her now that she's saying this out loud? How can he deal with this situation while trying not to freak out? And how the heck does Helena know his middle name?! No one knows that except for his family! As so many questions, and much much more, spun around in Arthur's mind, Arthur continues to hear Helena talking.

Well, in _Helena's_ case, monologuing.

"And from that very special and tender moment, that I'll never forget for the rest of my life, I've always dreamed and hoped that I could you my secret feelings, so I can grab you, hug you, kiss you, and… Oh, just come here you adorable EggHead you!"

Helena then jumped onto Arthur, who was backing away from her during her monologue confession and now against the left corner edge of the balcony, and kissed him passionately while closing her light blue eyes tenderly and angirly, holding her love close to her, and with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Arthur's emerald green eyes widened in shock as his cheeks and face turned light red with color and heat during the kiss, and he suddenly felt his hat fly off his head by the wind, but he could've sworn it was just by this kind of position he was in.

And… right now,… Arthur actually didn't know what was happening. He was feeling light headed and dizzy, his body was numb, his eyes widened while his green pupils were really small, his throbbing burst heart racing madly, and his entire face was hot beet red. But then… Arthur realized… on what was happening right now. And it was that-.

… w...w-was… wait.

Wait...

Wait.

Wait…!

Wait!

Wait what?!

_What?!_

_WHAT?!_

Helena! S-She's kissing Arthur! Helena's actually kissing him! Arthur's eyes went more wide and his state, physically and facially, went from zero to he didn't know how many times. But he didn't care about what state he was in, what position he was in, and what he was hearing.

He just felt… Arthur felt… numb, yet now tingly about this kiss he was in with Helena. And now he knew what he really felt on what happened between him and Helena after school two days ago again. Arthur could tell and feel instantly, since he just realized Helena was kissing him, that Helena's lips are sweet, soft, warm of course, cherry flavor, and naturally reddish pink.

But... there was something off now. He also couldn't feel and taste the light pink lipstick and a glossy layer of shiny cherry to top off of Helena's lips since it wasn't there. All there was is... natural sweetness, nothing to spice it up so much, just... sweetness. Now Arthur felt like he was going to melt, or heck fall to the floor, any second at the very feeling of his lips fully sweetly, and yet passionately, on Helena's lips.

But then Helena opened her mouth just a little once again, but for only a few seconds though, making Arthur's lips parting slightly as well, feeling like that Helena just opened her mouth a little just kinda get air into her lungs real quick, and Arthur tried to get air into his system also.

He could also feel her breath hitting his lips warmly causing his lips to tremble a little while he shuddered at the feeling, his fluttering and throbbing heart beating quickening and bursting out of his chest more at the strange yet pleasing sensation. Arthur then surprisingly tasted something sweet yet a little tart like going into his mouth on his tongue, the taste hitting his taste buds, causing most of the buds to tingle and even water with the pleasing yet kinda bitter flavor.

It was Helena's sweet yet kinda sour like breath as it was surprisingly… Sour Patch flavored gummies. Even her breath was a little fruity like just like not only her lipstick, but that blue raspberry flavored popsicle she had two days ago when they had their almost first kiss, and even a speck of sourness hit tongue from Helena's mouth by the Sourpatching Gummies. Would Arthur resist this girl any minute right now? And the almost mouth-watering and luscious flavor, and even Helena's sweet yet sour breath, reminded Arthur more of Helena and her true self.

Sour yet sweet.

Even the brand Sour Patch itself reminded more of Helena's sour and yet sweet being.

Helena's always so sour, and yet… she's always so sweet in her own way to him.

Or… better yet… Arthur was like ice cream and… Helena was the sun.

He could stay in front of her all day and take in her humid yet amazingly beautiful weather, view, and her bright, flaming, warm, and beautiful being, and again, and mostly right now of course he couldn't help it, Arthur could melt and even pass out at the gorgeous sight, smell, taste, even the feeling, and the being in front of him any second now.

Then out of nowhere, Helena suddenly brought her right hand up to Arthur's hair as she started to twirl and play with his hair. Helena even started to massage his scalp lovingly while continuing to play with her love's hair in their passionate yet loving kiss.

Arthur's blush growing more as his racing heart bursted out more. He felt so many shivers up and down his spine by the feeling, of this brand new loving action and for the fact that Helena's breath was, well, breathtaking, as Helena continued on playing with his hair while kissing him.

Arthur still didn't know what to do about this now too! He felt frozen, paralyzed, _stiff_ with shock! And yet he… Arthur also felt… overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with… awe. Arthur was actually… in awe by this kiss. Arthur would think that Helena was always rough, independent, and just pushy when it comes to physical touching. Especially when when she gets into a fight sometimes. So with her kissing, he kinda had a thought on what she would be like to kiss.

Not for _him_ to do it back then of course, but with someone else. Back in Junior high one of Arthur's friends, Scrimpy, had a crush on Helena and they were always together. And back then Arthur didn't well,… appreciate with Helena and Scrimpy being together.

Which of course he didn't know why until right now now that he thought about it.

Because he was nothing but green eyed, upset, heck angry.

Arthur was downright _jealous_.

Never before has Arthur felt this way before. And aside from him thinking on why he was jealous in the first place, Arthur couldn't help but get really angry even at the sight of Helena and Scrimpy together. Even when they weren't around, Arthur would always be in a very bad, rotten mood, and George and everyone else in his grade would always ask on what's wrong with him.

But he didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt his friends feelings. And when Helena and Scrimpy broke up, Arthur was happy, he didn't know why again, and yet sad for Helena, and especially for Scrimpy. So he set up a date for Scrimpy and everything went back to normal.

Well, except for that Arthur was having these… feelings or something about Helena. And thinking back on what kind of kisser Helena would've been, Arthur sorta guessed that she might've been all rough and all grabby, with her sour personality and all that. But this?

This kiss was actually… nice and sweet. Helena wasn't even all that grabby with her right hand gently and yet lovingly up in Arthur's hair while she even had her other hand just playing and twirling with Arthur's baby hairs at the bottom, and the back, of his head!

Arthur felt his eyes slowly closing while he let out a small shaky sigh through his nose as he felt both of his arms rising, somehow on their own, from his sides, wanting them to hold Helena close to him. Right now up to this point, Arthur didn't know what he was doing or why was he doing this, since he felt dizzy and mostly fuzzy by what Helena was doing to him while she was in her lovesick state still. But… being kissed like this?

Arthur just felt so… lost and dazed by this. He even felt a little loopy and lightheaded by this kiss...! Arthur can still feel the shivers going up and down his spine nonstop, but he was actually… starting to like the feeling. What Helena was doing his hair, he just… Arthur was just melting at the sensation and feeling. By not just the kiss, but her fingers in his hair as well.

The way each of Helena's fingers moved lovingly, gently, each of them having a life of its own, and heck, her fingernails were gentle yet a bit rough into his scalp and through his easily brushed through hair and even his baby hairs. Helena was just practically giving the whole backside of Arthur's natural skin colored neck special and loving attention and… wait a second.

... Was Helena drawing little hearts against his skin with her index fingernail very gently so she wouldn't hurt Arthur with her sorta sharp painted nails? And was Helena even trying not to giggle so much, which they were very lightly, like she was all giddly like she was so happy right now in their kiss but tried to contain it, and yet really sweetly in the back of her throat by doing this too?

Arthur might have thought his love for Helena's giggles grew to the maximum right then and there just now by this very small yet very loving and gentle action. Even his love for Helena's small, soft, and really adorable hands giving his head and neck special attention and love grew so much, and came out of nowhere, all of the sudden now. No wonder she calls him EggHead.

Helena could… practically eat him up.

Just very slowly yet loving and in delight of course.

With her lips and with her hands, especially her fingers. Huh.

Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken, and his blush rising more at the sensation of what Helena was doing to him. The way Helena was running through his hair, how she used her fingers and nails to give off her love for Arthur by giving his neck some of her TLC, how Helena pressed her lips against Arthur's, and the way she did all of this, Helena was so gentle and sweet.

_Loving_ even.

Right now, at this very romantic moment, all of this felt… so right to Arthur. And then… there was… a sudden urge in Arthur. An urge deep down in Arnold to… do something. Something… lovingly even too. Maybe even something more… passionate. Like… there was a part of Arthur, that has been locked up for so long, and… it was just begging to come out of him. And… Arthur almost didn't want this kiss to never end. It felt so very ri-.

_Crash…!_

Suddenly, there was a faint crack of a lightning strike in the night cloudy sky, causing Arthur to get out of his totally lovesick state so he wouldn't go crazy with his loving, and flame like even, emotions for Helena into their loving and affectionate kiss.

Which his state was to break the kiss, tell Helena that he too like liked her back, even though she just said, and had, love to, for, him about a few minutes ago, and give her a bunch of loving kisses and pecks all over her beautiful yet cute face and mostly on her lips while he hugged her like a stuffed animal he'd loved to death, like how a little kid loves their teddy bears, since he was so in like like with her so much. Plus, Helena really kinda did had kissable lips, of course an adorable face, and a very adorable, small yet attractive body, that Arthur right now could never resist kissing, hugging and even mostly cuddling affectionately, and also admiring.

… What?

The guy can't deal with his emotions properly.

Arthur now barely blinked and stared at Helena, who was clearly lost in this kiss with her love, as he sees her eyes were closed, and her arms still wrapped around him. Arthur grabbed Helena's shoulders and barely pushed, he was that lost and in so much in lovesickness with Helena he couldn't help but feel that way, her off of him a bit.

He then looked down at her and she looked up at him. Helena's hands left Arthur's hair and his neck unfortunately for him and her lips left Arthur suddenly with a small mwah! as she looked up at him in surprise, her cheeks were red with heat. "Helena… I'm really confused right now… did you really say that… you l-love me?" Arthur barely breathed out.

_'She's just so...so cute… Helena's just… so CUTE…!'_ He thought in total awestruck and mostly lovestruck as he dazely and dreamily stared down at Helena with a small goofy smile, along with a half lidded gaze, his face sorta on fire. Since they kissed for about a few minutes, and mostly that Arthur was so lost and light headed by her passionate and loving kiss, even though Helena didn't really do anything in the, Helena like and totally romantic yet sweet and gentle to him, kiss. She just… put fiery passion and love into the kiss through her lips and fingers really.

And right now, Arthur really wanted to desperately kiss Helena now.

But unfortunately, he held back.

Helena scowled at Arthur as she started to shake him aggressively on his shoulders, not even noticing that Arthur was in his lovesick gaze state and eyeing her with it, unfortunately, while her blush was growing a lot more with anxiety, anger, and more embarrassment, and actually getting Arthur to get out of his state of lovesickness and dizziness, as he now eyed her and was now in a physical yet mostly facial state of surprise, slight fear, and embarrassment for her.

"Are you freaking deaf or something?!" They both heard a voice from the bottom of the old boarding house as they see George and Base at the front of the tall building, calling out to Arthur. "Arthur?! Me and Base are just waiting for you and if you don't hurry, the guards might catch you! Base told me that you also have a grappling hook with you so you need to hurry up man! And just so you know, we know we see you up there with someone! Who's up there with y-?!"

"Not now!" Helena yelled out and cut off George as he replied back. "'Not now?' Arthur who said tha-?!" Helena and Arthur didn't hear on what George was saying as she looked back at her love with plead and love. "Oh Arthur! Just hold me and never let me go~!"

Helena then puckered her lips slightly as she grabbed Arthur and kiss him again, passionately, but she was also gentle, like Helena didn't want to harm Arthur. Arthur complained in surprise as he was trying to get out of her grip by grabbing her shoulders to push Helena off of him again.

And yet, Arthur was losing his strength and even his focusness now by this second kiss. For he only wanted to stay like this with Helena forever. He just had these… feelings for her so much, that he'd rather be up here with her forever. But him, her, George, and Base had a job to do first and that was more important than… this moment unfortunately. But as Arthur was trying to get out of his secret love's grip, Helena's grip was strong. That's Helena for you.

But with him doing karate while helping his parents with their jobs while he also has a job of his own, Arthur pushed Helena off of him as he said, and looked all, panicky and shakingly, letting go of Helena, and trying to stay away from her by dragging him onto the bars away from his secret love, trying not to let his fiery emotions for her take over him, "H...H-Helena…! I… I-I need to t-think real quick!" _'Before I might do something I'll REGRET! And Helena, would you STOP being so darn CUTE and IRRESISTIBLE right now?!'_ He thought.

Arthur tried to walked away from Helena, but he can obviously tell her love for him, he still couldn't believe it, was taking over her so much that she was smiling goofy like giggling a little here and there, her blush on her face, but mainly cheeks, a light red now.

"Oh Arthur~." Helena started, her tone being dreamy, sweetly, kinda flirty, and loving since up to this point she was practically drunk and woozy with love and fire like passion rushing through her, making Arthur's feelings for her to grow by her acting like this, even though she doesn't mean to act this way. Helena just can't control her emotions since she has so many of them.

So many for _Arthur_.

Anywho,...

"Your so hard working, kind-hearted, brave, generous, wise, thoughtful, compassionate, and so helpful. You always work everyday for the people around you that you care about without thinking of anything in return. And thinking of solutions to help others in need. You were always those things when we first met. Especially when your thinking about helping. Well,..."

Then Helena paused as she actually skipped towards Arthur, her heels clopping fast. Arthur felt more panic in his body as he tried to run the other direction, but it was use. He was now at the edge of the balcony and Arthur now had nowhere to go from where he was at. He was cornered.

Literally.

And as Helena stood in front of Arthur, she suddenly grabbed Arthur by the front collar of his vest and plaid sweater as she pulled Arthur down to her height, causing Arthur to gasp out of surprise and slight fear, not liking on what Helena was going to do next.

"...I think it's time for _me_ to do the thinking. The thinking for the both of us." She paused one more time as Helena had her loving yet happy expression, her face a light heated red, and leaned in towards Arthur's light scarlet face. "_Oh ARTHUR my love, just KISS me already~._" Helena whispered sweetly and lovingly as her voice suddenly became.. all _french_ like...?! Her smile grew, but only this time however, Helena said Arthur's real nickname for him while she giggled at her EggHead's reaction.

Like, _really_ giggled.

Arthur suddenly felt his face turn a bright heated red at the… n-name he was given by Helena and the way she giggled, and he thought his heart was going to literally pop out of his chest at the french accent from Helena. Did he mentioned that he loves the way Helena giggles? Arthur then shook his head and said to a total love drunk Helena, who was trying, well barely trying because of her being all on Cloud 9 and drunk with love at the same time, to yet steal another kiss from him while giggling a little more because since she kissed him like earlier Helena couldn't resist his breath and even the taste of his lips anymore, trying not to get the name and cute giggle from Helena get to him so much, "H-Helena. This is all h-happening too fast. And we have to…t-to..."

Then Arthur paused for a second or two. Then continued. "... oh man, I need to sit down for this." He said as Arthur held up a hand to go to his forehead in shock, still can't believing that Helena actually… l-loves him, while mostly all of Helena's affections and emotions and his own emotions were going too crazy and too fast. But then, his hand came to a stop in mid air.

Because a giggling, blushing, and lovesick Helena had it.

"Oh Arthur~ I see now! Your exhausted because of all that's happened this weekend! But don't let your helpful cute self worry about that now! I could give you something to eat from my bag, maybe even go out for a movie, ooooh! Like you said earlier, you just sit here on the ground, we could get to know each other more, and I could even give you a relaxing massage on your shoulders. I can tell you've always so tense to the shoulders since you've always work at that engineers shop near the edge of town! Oh and if you want,..."

Then Helena leaned her face towards Arthur, her lovesick gaze and love drunk state growing, and her hand was holding onto her love's gently. She was even batting her eyes at him a little! "... I could even give you a bunch of 'get well soon' hugs and kisses since you've been working really hard for the past Junior year, my sweet and so adorable Egg-."

"No no no no NO!" Arthur suddenly yelled into Helena's lovesick expression like face while his panic expression like face grew more with a now almost dark red blush as he grabbed Helena's shoulders firmly, pushed her away from him, and yet, she was still unfazed on what happened. Plus, Arthur really didn't want to listen to that last part of the sentence from Helena. His emotions and feelings in this situation and mostly for Helena were going haywired as it is.

But realizing that he was gripping Helena shoulders tightly and with panic, and that he yelled at Helena, he said while his grip on his secret love's shoulders, and his panic and loud like tone in his voice, softened, "I-I mean Helena! There's no time for any of this!" He quickly looked behind him. Arthur could see the faint orange glow onto the horizon, meaning that the sun will rise soon, and that Monday will officially start. He turned back to a still drunk love Helena.

"We have to leave before the FEi company officially comes here!" Meanwhile, with a tipsy and over the moon, and while she couldn't control herself no longer, getting all giddy, gushing, blushing, mainly giggling, and acting like a total lovesick schoolgirl, Helena,

"Oh your so _worrisome_ Arthur! And speaking of you my adorable Heartthrob, has anyone ever told you that you get cute when your annoyed like earlier? Oh your just so cute when you get like that whenever we fight my darling. And by the way my love, your welcome for giving your neck attention~! If you didn't know Arthur, but your neck actually blushes! It's so cute when you do that my love! The back of your neck was practically embarrassed, I thought I could calm it down by giving it a little more attention than giving your hair and your lips attention! I mean, your hair or your lips weren't embarrassed and red! Oh but it was so adorable when you blushed to the back of your neck Arthur~! How your cute baby hairs went up, how it was shivering, and how your neck was just _blushing_ away! Your just so cute, I could just eat you _right_ up! But oh how I _wish_ I could've given your neck more attention though! It's that cute whenever your neck blushes! It was that embarrassed Arthur, I couldn't stop myself from giving it more attention! But how I wish I could've given it more attention nonetheless! Like more little hearts, play with the small curls you have at the bottom, maybe even letting out more of my giggling, oh! Or I could give the back of your embarrassed blushing neck _wittle kisses to make it feel all better my lo-~!_"

"_Helena! The school?!_" Arthur gripped Helena's shoulders again, having his panic and entire really dark crimson, thanks to Helena calling him many lovey dovey names and words but calling him cute so many times with her now irresistible adorable face, and obviously not to mention the way Helena was talking about giving Arthur's entire head and the back of his neck special and loving attention and care and actually describing in full detail on what was happening in the back of his neck the entire time during their very fiery kiss and mostly that she actually wanted to give the back of his embarrassed flushed neck little KISSES, was the _EXTREME_ ending point for him entirely, face close to her's, finally making her to come out of her love drunk state thankfully, and yet kinda unfortunately for Arthur since he was starting to like Helena's love and drunk state and french accent which was really cute, and that his feelings for her grew so much now that he really liked Helena's drunk and tipsy love state, to him, and eyeing him with surprise now.

"We _have_ to go save the school!" He then started to go through his bag for something. After at least a minute of searching, Arthur successfully got out his grappling hook, grabbed the hook, attached it to the bottom of the aluminum bars, climbed over to the other side of the balcony, to the point he was having his feet in between the bars of the balcony, and faced Helena, who just got done putting on her backpack and took off her coat. "Come on. Let's roll."

Helena rolled her eyes as she scowled at Arthur. "Yeah yeah. Don't rush me EggHead." Out of nowhere, Arthur just blinked at her. Wait a sec. Did… Helena not know… what just happened between them now? Or… what if she was just hiding her embarrassment? That could be it.

Though it was downright _scary_ to see now. Helena being her usual self now all of the sudden.

Now Arthur may never know if Helena may ambush him with loving affections and/or words.

However,... he ain't gonna complain that much with that.

Arthur was that in 'like like' with Helena.

As Helena was now standing next to Arthur on the edge, while having something in her hand Arthur didn't know what it was, Arthur grabbed Helena by the waist and said to her, "Ok Helena. On the count of three, we jump off of the edge and we should be able to-."

"W-What the heck do you think your _doing_ HairBoy?!" Yelled Helena as she blushed a little, scowled more at her love, and grabbed and shoved Arthur's hand away from her waist. Arthur realized on what he just did as he blushed himself. He rubbed his neck a bit. "S-Sorry He-."

Then he felt his heart leap and his blush grew at what he felt. Arthur's fingers was on the entire back of his neck. He can't help but feel the exact sensation of when Helena gave his neck her attentive and TLC with her left hand, especially her fingers and her nails. Arthur now can't help but quickly get into his lovesick state now that for when he rubs the back of his neck out of unease, he just… melts and practically fall to his knees of the feeling and memory of Helena giving him that brand new and very pleasant attention and TLC she just created in their ki-.

Arthur got out of his trance as he sees Helena waiting for an apology from him, her angry yet very adorable appearance and expression growing. Arthur blushed more as he said to her, "Sorry Helena. About what I did. Didn't mean to."

He sees Helena scoff now while rolling her eyes. "Yeah whatever. What's up with you getting all grabby anyway? Not like I care though. But look, I have my own see? Jeez you're so annoying and dense." Helena showed Arthur her grappling hook. Arthur blushed a little more by this.

"Uh sorry Helena. Let's… just go and find George and Base." "Whatever floats your boat paste for brains." Helena and Arthur started to use their grappling hooks to climb down to the bottom of the old boarding house. After a few minutes, Arthur and Helena successfully made it to the ground. But as they started to speed walk, Arthur saw something.

It was something small and blue in a large bush. He went over to it as Helena said, "Uh EggHead? What are you do-?" "Got it!" Arthur announced as he went over to Helena. Then Helena noticed something. "Let's go Hele-." "Uh Arthur?" Helena asked.

Arthur looked at Helena curiously, though he did had a small nervous smile on his lips, feeling mostly uneased yet… kinda intrigued and even in a little lovesick state for her still on what Heleena was going to ask him and mostly when she confessed while she was love drunk.

He could see Helena just having a dull look while she pointed to her head twice, her dull look having a slight 'Ok you really are that dense' look while her one eyebrow furrowed and having a frown with a 'Are you that stupid?' kind of way to him. Arthur got the hint as he nervously put his small hat on top of his head, feeling more nervous than intrigued and in like like a lot with Helena. "Uh r-right Helena. Well, lets go to G-George and Base to-."

Then Helena sighed and scoffed mix while rolling her eyes a little as she stomped over to Arthur and she reached up to Arthur's head, but he was too tall to the point Helena couldn't reach his head. She started to use her tippy toes as she continue to reach for her love's head.

She started to growl and grumble to herself in annoyance and with a hint of embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a bit by how tall Arthur was, and how short she was compared to her love. Arthur instantly took notice and he tried not to laugh a little by how… cute Helena is by her doing this. With her short height and her short temper?

It was just everything about her was so cute to him now.

Helena noticed Arthur trying not to laugh at her as she scowled at him and growled, "What are you _laughing_ at HairBoy?" Arthur couldn't keep it in as he started to laughing, his eyes closed, and one of his hands reaching for his forehead, at how cute and hilarious Helena is and when she asked him that angry, and of course to Arthur really funny and cute, question.

Helena growled out loud at Arthur as she started to jump to reach the top of Arthur's head, but it wasn't working. He was just too tall. She groaned and growled to herself now as Helena then had an idea to reach the top of Arthur's head and to mostly get revenge for him laughing at her.

Meanwhile, Arthur couldn't stop laughing. Not only it was cute to see Helena getting all frustrated to just reach for something, but it was also hilarious to see Helena like that. Not in a mean way obviously, but it was just… funny in a good way to see Helena getting all worked up.

It was just too adorable and hilario-.

"Whoa!" Then out of nowhere, Arthur's laughter was cut off by Helena. For she grabbed Arthur by the collar of his vest and plaid shirt as she scowled angrily at him, her eyes glowing with rage, and you could see Helena breathing shallowly through her gritting teeth along her scowl.

Arthur's amusement quickly went away as he had on a panic expression his back was starting to ache a little, since his back was so suddenly bending forward in a second by Helena out of nowhere doing this. There was silence between the two teens, except for the wind to be blowing.

Then Helena started to smile wickedly at her love, her beautiful light blue eyes twinkling with mischief and all evil like. Arthur started to smile as well, but shakingly and nervously as he said shakingly, "Uh… H-Helena? Y-You ok there? I t-think you may grabbed… the wrong thing or… y-yeah." Helena didn't respond as Arthur felt more nervous and panicky now. He felt like he was in big trouble with her now. He guess he kinda forgot on how intimidating Helena can get when she gets angry. Like _really_ angry. Now Arthur thought that he may dug himself a grave.

But then, Helena started to chuckle, like she found something funny, and non evil like thankfully to Arthur. He continued to stare at Helena with usease, not knowing, and feeling really nervous now, on what Helena was going to do next. Then she used one of her hands to reach for the top of Arthur's head as she grabbed something, making Arthur kinda curious on what Helena got.

Helena ended up showing Arthur a twig with two or three leaves on it. He looked at the small stick with surprise as he looked at Helena. She smiled more as she let go of Arthur's collar of his vest and plaid shirt, turned her body in the direction on where George and Base might be at, she just stared and held up the twig to her face with mild intent, and her other arm holding the bottom of her right elbow to hold up the twig at the right height, the smile on her lips still.

"Hehe,..." Helena chuckled one last time as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, her thin unibrow furrowing a bit with amusement, and her smile showed her teeth while she still held the twig near her face. Arthur now felt confused. He actually didn't know what Helena was going to-.

Then Arthur could see Helena opening her mouth as she said to him, "Idiot." Her smile was now barely showing her teeth while Helena had on an amused yet almost close smirk, to where the curve of it was showing to Arthur, her bangs kinda covering her face like her cheeks, forehead, and jaw, but not her smile or eyes, but it was her light blues eyes that were visible to him were half lidded with mischief and amusement still, and they were sparkling with trouble and hilarity.

In fact, to Arthur he thought that Helena kinda looked… all flirty and being cute on _purpose_.

Arthur suddenly felt boiling red blood flushing and exploding his entire face, especially his cheeks and ears, for his ears felt really hot. He even felt like _steam_ was coming out of there! Helena smiled more as her chuckles stopped and she started to walk towards George and Base were at. Arthur just stood there with dumbfound, not knowing on what just happened.

But then he got out of his dumbstruck and embarrassed state as he was speed walking after Helena, his blush cooling down. And when he catched up with her, Helena still had on her amusing smirk, her left arm holding her right elbow, and her right arm dangling lazy like while it aimed to the side while it was held, her right hand still holding the twig from Arthur's hair.

Arthur and Helena were now walking as they were both silent. Then Arthur noticed something about Helena. She wasn't wearing her mask! Arthur then quickly grabbed the mask from the back pocket. He faced Helena while his head turned to her slightly, them continuing to walk.

"Here Helena. Don't want anyone to… figure out that its… you hehe." Arthur smiled sheepishly as he handed Helena her blue eye mask. Helena looked up at Arthur with confusion, her humorous smile going away. But then she looked at the mask and suddenly felt her cheeks turn a mild red.

Arthur noticed this and blush a bit himself, but he still smiled at her, with reassurance and a bit of embarrassment now. "Here Helena." He now felt his hand floating towards Helena more, the mask still in his hand. Helena blinked and suddenly scowled as she quickly grabbed the mask from him, blushing a bit more, and her eyes and head looking away. "W-Whatever Egghead."

Arthur now looked at Helena with confusion. "Helena, you alright?" Helena felt her blush growing more as her anger like frown shaked with embarrassment. "I-It's none of your business HairBoy alright?" She scolded at him as Helena flicked the twig right at Arthur's face, just to distract him.

Which worked as Helena could hear, and kinda see at the corner of her eye, Arthur complaining a little with pain by the twig hitting his face as Helena quickly put on her mask, trying to conceal her embarrassed face and blush. And as Arthur and Helena finally caught up with George and Base, they could see the two looking down the street.

The two secretly in love with each other teens both realized that George and Base were trying to catch a ride for the three of them, well the four of them with 'H' anyway. "George? What are you and Base doing?" Arthur asked, just wanting to make sure that his suspicions were right.

George and Base looked behind them as they smiled instantly at their friend being ok. George walked up to Arthur and said with a small frown now, "Arthur! What took you so long? Literally either me or Base were just about to go back to that balcony you were on and go get you! Where were you?" Then before Arthur could reply, George noticed another person here.

It was a girl that had a oddly familiar outfit and hair, but she had on a eye blue mask that mainly covered her real face. "Wait who are you?" Arthur and Helena both blushed darkly, thinking back on what happened back on that intense and yet very passionate memory of the balcony, while they felt a cold sweat on their foreheads, both not knowing on what to say to that questio-.

"Sorry to ruin this, but there's a vehicle coming!" Announce Base as the four of them see a a white van stopping for them. George and Base smiled in relief at the car, but Arthur and 'H' looked at the van with suspicion, not knowing on what to feel about the white van.

And as the very back doors opened, the four of them went inside the van, and the van instantly closed the doors and quickly drove off. And that gave Arthur, 'H', George and Base suspicious now. "Hey uh thanks man for picking us up. We really appreciate it." Said George.

The driver had on a dark brown cap as they hummed in agreement, not really trying to reply to the grateful teenager. Arthur and 'H' looked at the driver with more suspicion, curious on what was going on here in this van.

But as the drive continued on, the vehicle suddenly stopped on the breaks to where the four of them suddenly felt themselves flying around. George and Base suddenly hitting the back of their heads against the back of the seats, and Arthur and H felt themselves crashing into each other.

But trying not to get distracted with each other, Arthur and H pulled themselves away from each other instantly, blushing a little. But now thinking of what happened to the car, Arthur brought himself up, and looked at the driver with curiosity. "Uh sir? Why did we sto-?" Then he stopped.

H, George, and Base looked at the teenage boy with confusion, wondering on why Arthur's words stopped. But they instantly knew on why he wasn't talking. The door to the drivers side was open and the driver was gone! They all gasped, wondering on what was going on no-.

_Click!_

Suddenly, from behind the four figures in the very back of the van, turned around to see that the door was opening by the same guards that were swarming the old boarding house! They all gasped again as Arthur, H, George, and Base were suddenly pulled out of the back of the van, all of them complaining and thrashing around to be let go by the guards.

But there was no sound coming from them as the guards brought them to the cold dirt ground, since the weather was now getting windy with so many clouds in the sky. And as the four of them were on their knees by the guards, George was first on the left of the row facing the barely sun not even rising horizon. Then Base was on the very end of the row of the four.

Then it was Arthur was on his knees while he sat next to his best friend and H was sitting in between Arthur and Base now. Then they both see so many people around them as there was fancy black cars, a few helicopters in the half sunrise and night sky, and half everyone, meaning everyone and not teens his age, that Arthur knew since he was born was there, including the News from Friday after school!

"And as you can see, the guards just got out the four suspects that want to save E.C. 109. And now everyone in Woodstock Seattle are just waiting for the boss of FEi to come here from France, and find out the truth on why Arthur Goodman and his friends are trying to stop him from expanding his busine-." "Because it's the only school here you idiots! And practically everyone that Arthur knows is there and doesn't want them to go awa-! Ack! Hey, if you pull my hair, your gonna regret it buddy!" Said 'H' as she scowled at the guard pinning her down to her knees.

The News lady flinched at the teenage girls temper, including George, Base, and Arthur. But then, everyone out of town can hear a helicopter coming in their area from the left of them all. The helicopter was a dark blue while it had a circle on the side of each helicopter, the circle was the logo of the company, and the logo was the saying 'FEi' but the three letters were different colors starting with black, a black, dark purple, and a purple hue.

Everyone then realized that this was the helicopter that held the boss of the FEi. Arthur, H, George, and Base gasped a little as the four of them gulped at the boss of the FEi actually being here. And as the helicopter finally landed, there was a guard coming out of the helicopter.

Then the guard held out a hand as they bowed a little. There was a dark figure in the helicopter and as they gave out a hand to the guard to hold it, the figure came out of the helicopter, everyone eyed the person who came out of the helicopter. It was the boss the boss of FEi.

She had on a calm yet intimidating look on her Porcelain skin colored face. She had on a dark blue office attire, having her name 'Hilda' on a gold name tag on her chest, her look finally including dark blue heels, her kinda gray yet mostly brown curly hair was tied up in a neat bun, and her glowing with anger eyes were a light blue.

Arthur just felt nervous about the boss of FEi actually being here in his city, though the boss did look oddly similar to Helena. Weird. Including George, who was paling a little on how intimidating the lady looked, though he didn't see the lady looked familiar to him. But with Helena and Base, they just looked at the lady with… shock. They looked shocked that the boss of FEi was he-.

"Where's this 'Arthur Goodman' Felice?" Asked the boss as her assistant, as well as her long life best friend, her thick french accent showing, was standing next to her. Felice adjusted her glasses and looked down at her clipboard for a few seconds. Until she looked up and pointed at the four suspects. "Right in the middle mademoiselle. The one with the Oeuf shaped like Head."

The boss looked over to the our people standing on their knees as she sees the one with Egg shaped like Head. She started to chuckle in amusement and started to walk over to the boy. "This is what is going against my expansion? He looks weak!"

Helena gasped at this lady's words as she sees her love gasped a little while his eyes were filled with defeat and more fear. She started to scowl at the boss of FEi as she said to her, "Don't you dare talk to Arthur like that! He's just doing what his heart and mind tells him to do!" Even though this lady looks familiar to her, Helena won't let anyone hurt Arthur with words or actions!

_No_ one.

The boss of FEi looked down at the mysterious girl below her with a single eyebrow raised. "And who might you be young lady?" Helena scowled more at this person giving her an attitude. "I'm just a person looking out for Arthur alright?!" The boss started to scowl a little at the girl below as she kneeled down to her height a little. "You dare speak to me that way jeune femme?"

Helena scowled more as she threatened the lady, both of their faces getting closer with anger, "Try me you old ba-.". Then before Helena could finish her threatening sentence, she had her eyes widening a little at what found the boss if FEi so familiar to hear since she arrived here.

The not so old lady's eyes were a light blue and her hair was a little curly on her forehead, making her bangs on each side show. But on the left side of the bosses face, the bang was bigger than the other bang on the other side.

It was… G...Grandma Hilda…!

* * *

**... Ok look, I know I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE WHOLE CONFESSION SCENE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****... *Inhales deeply* ...****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**... *passes out due to fangirling so much***

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**

**P.S., not literally though lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys Melody here and I'm back with another chapter!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did making it! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: The 'Reunion'

_G-Gasp…!_

Helena shakingly gasped as she suddenly felt her quivering mouth barely being covered with both of her trembling hands, her eyes were slowly developing tears of shock and longing, and her not actually believing that the woman who was threatening her love was her loving grandma, and mostly that she thought she would never see her grandma ever aga-!

"Heh, I thought so." Hilda snickered as she stood up from the shock and shaking teenage girl. She looked over to Arthur, who was eyeing Helena with concern and surprise. Worried on what's got her so shook and mostly surprise that Helena would just… coward in fear like that.

Then Hilda went over to him as she kneeled down to his height now. "Now Arthur Goodman, I'm gonna ask you this once and only once. Why do you want to stop me from expanding my business?" Arthur felt fear in him by how threatening the lady is right now.

But he stood his ground and mustered up enough courage to say to her face, "Because everyone that are my friends and practically my family are there. I don't want the people I care about to be gone because of your expansion. And… if it means going to jail or something else threatening than watching my school be taken down, then I'll take that risk! For them!"

All Arthur could see the boss of FEi's reaction was that she was frowning a little while her eyebrows were furrowed with… sadness and… regret. Like what she heard from Arthur, she was actually starting to regret to do this expansion. Arthur started to have hope once again. Hope that the boss was going to stop her spread of the business! And he was happy because talking was all he wanted to do with the boss of FEi. Just talk and no fighti-.

"Tell the construction workers to started moving project 101, the big one with the huge drill, out to destroy the school! Now!" Yelled the boss as she stood straight and scowled darkly and angrily at the direction of her assistant and some other people. And right after she said that, there was a faint crash in the sky, indicating there was gonna be rain here in a little bit in the large city of Seattle. They flinched, by the boss and the faint crash of lightning, as they quickly went to work.

The four of the suspects gasped in shock that the boss would just yell that out loud! Then she turned to all four of them with a wicked and angry scowl and oddly a smile. "I'm not putting you all in jail. Oh no. I'm gonna make you four watch as E.C. 109 gets torn to the ground! And Florian? Kindly take this weakling to the, shall we say, chopper!" She announced as Arthur was instantly taken away from his friends, practically his family, and his secret love.

Everyone around the boss of FEi, well not her employees, assistant, and bodyguard, just looked and went quiet towards her, that speechless that she would just do that kind of torture to H, George, Base, and especially to Arthur who just wanted to stop all of this by talking! They all regret that they didn't believe in Arthur. And now George, Base, and especially Arthur didn't know what to do now. They felt so… defeated now that-.

"Grandma Hilda!"

Yelled someone out of the sea of people. They looked around to see who yelled that name. Meanwhile, Hilda just stopped at that name. Grandma Hilda…. She hasn't heard that name for years since… since her. Hilda quickly turned around to see who said that painful name to her, her eyes glowing with rage and suspicion. Until her aiming eyes came to a stop right behind her.

Everyone noticed her staring at someone as they turned to see who the boss of FEi was staring at. Including George, Base, and Arthur as everyone in that large area gasped at who Hilda was staring at. It was that girl who threatened her earlier. It was Helena.

There was silence now. No one moved. No one spoke, only pouring rain was met with the silent atmosphere now, making the scene between Helena and Hilda more dramatic for everyone around them. Then Hilda scowled as she yelled at the girl, "Who are you calling 'Grandma'?!" Realizing that she yelled out for her Grandmother, Helena said to her, but instead of rage, with sadness and plead. "Grandma Hilda! Please listen to me! You can't do this!"

Hilda started to growl as she to the guard that held the 'brave' girl, "Let her go. I want to hear on what she has to say." She said firmly as the guard let Helena go, her quickly standing. "What gives you the right to call me that? I'm not that old you know." Hilda growled.

Helena sighed a little. "Grandma Hilda, it's me. Helena." Hilda's eyes widened a little at the mention of her. But she scowled and growled even more as she took a few more steps to this 'Helena' while he slowly felt tears in her eyes at the mention of her youngest Granddaughter.

She was now getting really fed up with this girl playing games and especially, saying that name she still cares for so much in her not so old heart. "How do you know her? How do you know Helena?!" Helena flinched a little as she tried to reach out for her Grandmother with her words, not even caring anymore that everyone she knew was there, especially her love.

"Because I'm her! See?!" Helena then revealed herself, by taking off the mask, as H to George and Base as they gasped and their jaws were hanging out in shock. Arthur felt more worried for her as everyone could hear from Hilda, "No your not. Your not my Granddaughter!"

Helena continued to reassure her Grandma still, while she mentioned a few memories of her time with her. "Please Grandmother! You gotta believe me! I'm the one that encouraged you to do those inventions, I'm the one that made you smile everyday, and I'm the one that sa-!"

"No your NOT!"

Yelled Hilda with a hurt filled scowl while her eyes, no longer had tears as she blinked them away, glowed more with rage. Helena jumped as she stopped talking all together. "You wanna know how I know your not my Granddaughter?! Because my Granddaughter isn't a cool brown little miss perfect and stubborn blonde and a disrespectful stupid girl!"

Arthur gasped as he sees Helena looking at Hilda with disbelief, her now glossy eyes widened, and her light blue pupils small, tears starting to form. Rain continued to pour all over everyone. But then some people started to laugh. It was Arthur's friends.

Most of them started to laugh at Helena as they pointed at her, were making jokes, and just making her feel more miserable. Then one or two of them yelled out, like they were preparing to said it, "Helena having a Grandma?! That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! As if someone would care for someone like her! Hahahaha!"

Hilda then smiled at the small crowd of teens laughing at the girl with satisfaction. ""See that? Your nothing but a lying, ridiculous, and a disrespectful little girl. I can see right through you. You may act tough and all high and mighty with your attitude and fists, but deep down, you are just a poor little girl. You are nothing." Hilda threatened with her smile growing. She then turned around to go back to the helicopter as the cold, windy, and rainy weather continued to pour on everyone.

Everyone now continued to laugh at Helena, thinking that she did deserve those words from someone as high and mighty as the boss of FEi from France, since Helena has done nothing to them but ruined their lives for so long with who she was and how she acts.

But the people that didn't feel that way at all was some people in that group of the mocking and hating Helena group that Arthur calls friends, aka Sheera and Eugen, and Laila, Phyllis, George, Base, and especially Arthur, who all looked at Helena with worry and sadness, hoping those hurtful words wouldn't go to someone as powerful and tough as her.

But they did.

_Thud...!_

Helena suddenly fell to her knees, the wet mud beneath her splashing her body and even her hair, as she stared down at the now muddy and wet ground with with mostly distraught, sadness, and... depression. She was shakingly and barely breathing now. But her eyes were showing the most pain. There was… no reflection in her eyes, they didn't even showed color, and they were just… nothing but light blue darkness in those once beautiful eyes Arthur loved. She... c-couldn't believe that Grandmother just...

_Drip drip!_

_Whimper...! Hic!_

Then she broke down.

Helena felt her eyes streaming out with tears, her pupils were not seeable since they were contracted with pain, and she suddenly wailed while she looked up to the sky. But her screams of agony were so loud and filled with pain, Helena didn't even hear it. All she could hear was people hurting her. Hurting her… s-so much…! She screamed and sobbed as Helena eyed the gray and lonely sky with her red and pain filled eyes. Even her really small pupils weren't even seen to where they almost out of sight by looking up. She never felt so… alone!

She then went to the muddy ground as she continue to sob out loud and the tears weren't stopping as Helena continued to cry her heart out. She's never felt so alone and ridiculous since her first day of fourth grade. Only this time, this was worse.

_Way_ worse.

Not only her Grandma Hilda was leaving her and not believing her that she was her Granddaughter, but she… called her those things. Helena now felt her hands becoming fists with pain and sadness as she was getting mud all over her now. But she didn't even care anymore.

First, her love doesn't feel the same way, her Grandmother doesn't believe that Helena's her Granddaughter, then everyone she knew since forever were laughing and making fun of her, and finally… her Grandma Hilda was... l-leaving her again, but by her own will.

It felt like every time Helena wanted to be with someone, they always leave her…!

Her parents never cared for her, her classmates never cared for her, even the one that she cared about never really cared for her! That's why… Helena wouldn't let anyone get really close to her. Sure she has Phyllis, but she always gets the feeling that she'll leave her too!

Helena didn't how long she sobbed her eyes out and screamed with agony, but she couldn't help it. She was feeling that alone in this terrible place. Helena felt truly alone. But now there were thoughts in her head. Saying terrible things like,

_'You don't matter.'_

_'No one cares for you.'_

_'No one will never be your friend.'_

_'Your a waste of space-.'_

Then Helena instantly stopped her cries and screams of pain as that thought came to her head.

But her pain and suffering filled look grew by those very words.

Her body was shaking,

_'You...'_

Her eyes came out with more tears than ever before,

_'... should...'_

but her, smaller than a grain of rice, pupils went a dark blue as the last word came to her head.

_'... die.'_

Then Helena just whimpered out loud as she felt more alone than she has ever in her life. Now a question went through her head. Sh...Should Helena… just die-…? Helena had her eyes suddenly widened once that question was said in her mind., her pupils went super small now

Helena may feel lonely and stupid right now, but she didn't feel like giving her own life…! That's just ridiculous! But even so, Helena still cried to herself as she continued on whimpering out loud to herself. But after a few minutes, her crying was barely silent now, the sound of her soft sobs just fading into the sound of the pouring rain above her and everyone else around her.

.

.

.

"T-Though the winter grows bitter cold

And bright days are done,..."

Helena sanged out loud while her back was slouching really close to the ground her sitting on her lower legs and her dark eyes were closed with grief, sadness, yet with tiredness, and not even caring anymore that anyone would hear her. She just wanted to make herself feel better with the only thing that would once and only once always make her smile and feel happy.

"...There's a season we'll soon behold

When we'll all laugh in the sun."

Helena continued to sang to herself, her voice sounding all sad and cracked, with so much pain and tears she felt, but tried to sound soothing and pretty, as her clothes and hair were slowly getting more and more soaked and mud covered, and she continued to sing her Grandma's pretty lullaby. But as she was singing, her hair was becoming undone by the rain as her long bangs were revealed to so many people young and old around her. It even covered half of her face, but she didn't care about that and mostly anything anymore. This feeling and scenery felt so… familiar yet so much worse to Helena right now.

But now, Helena didn't care anymore. She didn't care if her appearance was ridiculous, she didn't care if she was singing, she didn't care if she screamed and wailed out with her pain, she didn't care if that people were listening, and she didn't care if she got sick or hurt or worse by everyone around her or the rain above or the mud below to her filthy and rain coated legs and feet. Helena just… gave up caring. And Hilda and Arthur were in shock. Especially Arthur.

"Though we danced and sang through the night

Now those nights are none,

Soon they'll come a new morning light

We'll sing and dance in the sun."

"Though the fates have torn us apart

And we don't know how or when.

With the dawn I know in my heart

We'll be together again!"

Helena then started to stand up, her body feeling slight weak due to her feeling really alone and stupid by everyone against her right now and for years. The sad, lonely, and now feeling more depressed teenage girl continued to sing her heart out to herself.

"I've known you a life and a day

But we've just begun!

Come with me I'll show you the way

We'll soon live free in the sun!"

Helena opened her still dark filled eyes, having tears in them, and looking up to the gray sky with heartache. Helena's never felt so scared and so alone in her life, she gave up that someday, someone would give her love and care. She was… gone in her singing and in her singing alone. Helena now finished the last of the lullaby as she had her head down with depress and her shaking body and hair felt more cold and wet in the raining pouring down on her.

But again, she just didn't care anymore.

"We'll soon live free…

...in the sun-..."

"...in the sun..."

Helena's hurting and sad singing stopped as she heard someone singing along with her on the last verse of the beautiful lullaby. But even caring just a tiny bit up to this point about how much pain she felt, Helena slowly held her wet and kinda muddy head up, her now wide, in surprise, dark eyes red and tired with so much crying and pain. She only sees a figure in front of her, but Helena wasn't able to see the figure for the sun was barely on top of the horizon, though the rain continued to pour, the gold and orange rays of it making the figure in front of Helena dark.

But then the figure gave out a hand for Helena. She felt hesitate at first, but with her feeling really cold and having mud all over her, she didn't want to get even more dirty than she was. Helena grabbed the hand as the person held Helena up from the muddy and rain hole filled ground.

Helena started to wipe her tears away from her still eyes, since her tears wouldn't go away so she's trying to stop them, as she suddenly heard from the dark figure, "Helena it is you!" Helena stopped wiping as she slowly turned her head to see who was the dark figure.

It was Grandma Hilda. She had tears spilling from her eyes, she tried to smile but she couldn't for what she said to her own Granddaughter was too painful and for how long since she's since Helena, and she had her shaking and kinda wrinkled hands near her mouth with shock.

Helena felt streams of tears coming out of her still dark eyes again with a disbelieved look on her face as she said, "Yes Grandma Hilda. I've come back…!" Helena and Hilda hugged as they both started to cry, missing each other, and feeling so much pain they've caused each other.

And everyone around them, most of them smiled or looked surprised and/or shocked, and some of them started to cry with happy and sad tears mix, at the beautiful reunion between Grandma and Granddaughter. After a minute or two of crying and hugging, Hilda broke the embrace as she smiled at Helena, the last of her happy tears coming out of her eyes, and the same thing with Helena.

"I don't believe it. I-It's you. It's really really you Helena." But then Hilda frowned at Helena. "Oh but _Helena!_" "Whoa!" She started as she hugged Helena tightly, getting her Granddaughter caught off guard. "I'm so sorry I said those terrible and horrible things to you! If I hadn't known you were you I-! I-I...!" "Grandma Hilda it's alright!"

Helena felt her cheeks blush a little with embarrassment by this hug. I mean, even though she revealed that she can sing, that she sang out loud to everyone that she's known for years, and that she showed sincerity, care, and happiness towards someone like her Grandmother, Helena just didn't want to feel more embarrassed than she already was.

The embarrassed teenage girl smiled reassuringly as she ended the hug with Hilda. She smiled up at her Grandma, trying to reassure her. "Don't get me wrong, it… really did hurt." Helena then frowned at Hilda. "Like a lot." She then held down her head with pain and sadness still.

But she tightly closed her eyes, until Helena smiled back up at Grandma Hilda. "But it's ok! You didn't know that it was me!" Grandma started to chuckle a little while a few tears went down her cheeks. "Well, I guess you singing that lullaby gave me a hint." They both started to laugh a bit.

But then Helena gasped as she quickly turned around to the direction of the High School. She quickly turned back to her Grandma. "Grandma Hilda! We gotta stop your… drill thing or whatever from destroying the school!" Hilda looked astonished by the mention of destroying the school as she hummed and nodded in agreement, her starting to walk back to the helicopter.

And while she was doing that, she announced, "I need every guard to go to town by using the vans and jeeps! Get everyone in Woodstock to evacuate!" And as everyone went to work, Helena went over to Grandma Hilda and said, "Wait Grandma! Stay with me and the others!"

Hilda looked at her youngest Granddaughter with surprise. "Wait what do you mean? You gotta stay with Florian and Felice and the other guards to keep you and your friends safe and-." "No! I'm not leaving you! I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again!" Helena said with plead.

Now Hilda looked at Helena with more surprise for a few more seconds. Until she smiled with understanding. "Alright I understand Hele-. Hey hey hey! Don't start flying with me on this thing or I swear I'll fire you both right on the spot!" Hilda complained at the pilots as she continued to yell at them, startling them of course. Helena started to chuckle at this with amusement.

Yep, that's her Grandmother alright.

She went over to a still captured Arthur as she said to the bodyguard that goes by Florian as she said, "Ok let the EggHead go buddy alright?" Florian, who realized that Helena was his bosses Granddaughter, perked up and let go of… a stunned yet blushing so much on his knees Arthur.

Helena raised a part of her thin unibrow in confusion, curious on what was going on with Arthur. "Uh HairBoy? Arthur? You alright there? It looks like you just saw a pretty girl or something." That was true. Arthur does get like this whenever he sees pretty girls, but with him blushing like he stared off into space? This was different than just his regular yet stupid googly eyeing.

With Arthur… he just… he was in awe and petrified. When Helena was in the rain, when her hair was covering half of her face, and especially when she started to sing, Helena was… H, Helen from his dream of him visiting Artie, a-and… and the girl that stole his heart back at fourth grade with her beautiful, heart wrenching, and angel like singing!

How the heck could he not _see i-?!_

"Ooooookay then. I'll just uh… go get Curly Hair Boy and Base real quick." Helena said, feeling kinda weirded out by her love acting like this, as she walked over to a pinned down George and Base with a small smile now, and leaving a paralyzed with shock Arthur. "Alright fellas, let 'em go. Since I'm Hilda's Granddaughter, you also listen to me! You got that?" She then frowned at them as she kinda threatened them with her words. The guards instantly let go of the two.

They both grunted a little by how much pain their arms were in since they've been forced to be put behind their backs for at least 30 minutes. George then stood up and walked to over to Helena. "Wait so… your _related_ to her?" He pointed over to Hilda, who was now talking to her assistant and bodyguard, also her friends. Helena had on a 'You got a problem with that?' look.

"Yeah duh. Is that a problem?" She asked, sounding and looking defensive, by crossing her arms, that George was actually questioning her that her and her Grandma were related. George barely felt threatened as he crossed his arms, his eyes aiming away from the intimidating girl. "I'm just sayin that explains a lot. You two really are alike." He then shuddered a bit.

Helena rolled her eyes at George as she crossed her arms. "Whatever you say Georgo." Then the two could sense someone walking towards them as George and Helena sees Base walking up to them. "Helena I… need to talk with your… Grandmother real quick. It's… important."

Helena had her eyes widened a little. "Oh uh sure. But your not the only one who needs to-." Then Helena stopped her words as she suddenly gasped and quickly went over to her Grandmother, who was ordering people around of course, as George and Base followed her.

And when the three of them finally went over to Hilda, Helena said to her, "Grandma! Can't you just spread your business somewhere else here in town? Why at the school? And why here of all places in the world?" Hilda just looked at her youngest Granddaughter with surprise, her questions coming out of nowhere. 'Well, she's always been the suspicious and curious one out of her and Olivia.' She sighed a little. 'I can't no longer hide the truth. I need to tell her everything.'

"Helena dear,..." Hilda started as she stood in front of Helena and George while she couldn't see a very familiar person coming up to them from behind. "... the reason why I'm doing all of this is… out of revenge." Helena raised a part of her eyebrow at this. "Wait, what do you mean by revenge? What did the school do to you to make you get-?" "It's not the school Helena."

Hilda cutted Helena off. "It's… the person who… made the school." George and Helena now looked at her with surprise and more confusion. "Wait Ms. Alaraki, what did they do to make you… y-you know, take revenge?" Asked George, his voice sounding a little unease since Helena's Grandma is a Alaraki. And trust George on this, really you have to, but revenge from an Alaraki is… is not a pretty picture. It is not.

Hilda hummed and groaned a little with annoyance and yet with grief. "H-He… He was..." She let out a deep sigh. "He was m-my husband." Hilda finally confessed as she had her head down a little at the mention of her once loving significant other from long ago.

Helena just looked at her Grandmother with more confusion. She then eyed her Grandma with concern. "And… he broke your heart just so he can… build the school here? But why did he break your heart just because he was coming here in the US to build his school?"

"Because… Because he…. wanted a divorce with me." Hilda said with distraught as she felt her heart breaking a little as she continued to speak about him, but her tone turned to anger. "I hate him. I hate him so much for him leaving me and your father to just chase his stupid dreams of teaching in the US! And yet-! And yet I still miss him! I miss him, I hate him, I just-! Aaaarrrrghh!" Hilda screamed in anger yet with dismay. Helena and George suddenly flinched at, while taking a step back from, Hilda yelling in frustration and irritation.

Obviously George has seen an Alaraki get angry before, believe him. Now with Helena? She... She was scared. She's never seen her Grandma Hilda so angry before. And back when they used to spend time together in Paris, whenever Hilda gets irritated, the really once young Helena thought it was kinda funny in the back of her head to see her Grandma like this. She couldn't help but think of it. Definitely not think of it as funny now. Helena wouldn't dare let out a chuckle.

Finally Hilda groaned a little as she said, her voice sounding tired, and she slouched a little while having a hand rubbing her temples, the other underneath the other one holding it, trying to cool her temper. "At least he isn't here. The last time I've heard of him was from the News saying he moved away, never to be seen again. But now I wonder if he's still here." She said in sorrow.

Hilda then felt a tear or two in her eyes, then being visible now while her eyebrows were furrowing with sadness and longingness. George and Helena looked at the not so old woman with surprise than fright, seeing that she missed her husband that much. And realizing that both of them aren't speaking, Hilda turned to them, and sees that they were staring at her.

She immediately felt her cheeks turn a light red as she scowled and started to walk to Felice saying, "N-Not like I care though! He's nothing but an idiot!" Base then perked up at this as he looked at Hilda walking away in a flustered way.

But to where she was so angry and flustered, Hilda just said out loud in French while walking, continuing on her 'hatred' towards her 'husband', but only this time she was speaking in french since she was that angry with her once loving partner, "Comme je l'ai dit, rien qu'un idiot, bon à rien, bêtement mignon-!" "And of course, a clumsy and a…" Base cut Hilda off as he felt the last part for her to finish, him walking behind her with a smile, and with his arms behind his back.

Hilda suddenly stopped walking. She... She's heard of that voice before. But… also that saying…! But… the only person who… k-knows those very words were…-! "...F-Foolish do gooder Basile Bonhomme..." Hilda slowly turned around and sees Basile standing there. She and him now stood in front of each other with different expressions and feelings, both of them not knowing on how to respond to their once lovers.

On one hand with Basile, he wanted nothing more than to go to Hilda, hug her, and even kiss his wife, for he missed her so much after all these years. And even now, her beauty hasn't changed to him. But… he knew he'll regret those loving actions, for all he did was hurt her. Basile would never have the heart and soul to hurt Hilda. But… he had to.

And on the other hand with Hilda, she also wanted nothing more than to hug Basile and kiss him too, for she also missed her still handsome husband. It felt like a lifetime since she's since her husband. And now, half of her feelings for him were… w-were-...

"Forget I said everything! Make sure that drill starts soon! Now everyone get going!" Hilda announced as she scowled with hatred and pain while stomping away. Helena, Base, Arthur, and George gasped as they see Hilda walking to the helicopter.

Helena… couldn't believe it…! Her Grandmother's actually going through with this?! No… n-no! That can't happen! There's no way that Grandma Hilda would let this happen just because of her husband breaking their marriage and love! Helena quickly went to her Grandma as she tried to reassure her about not really going through with this.

"Grandma what are you doing? Just a minute ago, you just said that you weren't going to tear down the school! And yet here you are doing it! Are you actually going through with this?!" She pleaded. Hilda looked surprised for a few seconds, actually realizing on what she was doing. But then she growled as she continued to walk to the helicopter. "Yes I am dear. And don't worry, I've already have a plan for you and for the rest of our family. All of us are going back to France."

Helena gasped as she suddenly stopped walking. Her and… her family… going back to Fance…?! N...No… that also can't happen...! Helena would leave, can't believe she's calling them, friends, Phyllis, and…! A...And… Arthur. She would leave… her friend, her hero, her lo-!

"Grandmother why are we going back to France?" Helena pleaded again. "Because we all be a _family_ again!" Hilda exclaimed. "I lost your sister, your parents, and especially you once, I am _not_ going to lose you all again!" Hilda finished as she continued walking.

Helena just stood there with shock in her eyes as her light blue pupils became small with disbelief. Not only was she shock that her Grandmother missed her and her family that much, but for the fact that… her reason was… believable. Helena really believed that.

I mean, of her life living in Woodstock, everyone's thoughts on Helena were… always negative and hurtful. But that was mainly Helena's fault for doing that, but she had to do make that happen so no one would ever make fun of her for being nice, and nice to Arthur. And surprisingly, Helena's mean and bully reputation didn't get through to Phyllis and even a bit through Arthur. And now, he still and only… thinks of her as a friend all these years.

After all of these years of trying to win her love's heart through dangerous stunts, crazy schemes, and problem solving, all Helena got in return was… friendship. It was a good start, but she thought that they're 'friendship' would become something more at the beginning of High School, maybe back in Junior High. But no. All Helena got was friendship from her love Arthur.

Nothing more.

So… what's the point of living here now? I mean, Helena doesn't have that much of a good life here, her only friend in the world was Phyllis and her pen friend, she and her friend call it that, Cecille, and now her love would never feel the same way she does. What's the use of living here while you feel truly unloved and uncared for anyway?

"Your…Your right Grandmother." Helena confessed. Hilda smiled reassuringly. "I know you have a hard life here, but that will change Helena. Because me, your family, and Cecille will all be a family again back in Paris. I promise you that." Then Hilda went over to Basile as she left her stunned and encouraged granddaughter.

"And _you!_ I don't _ever_ want to see you again!" She exclaimed. Base looked surprise at his wife. "Hilda! Please reconsider on what your about to do!" Hilda scowled more at her no longer husband. "I don't want to _hear_ it!" She then stomped away from Basile now, him feeling upset.

He sighed in defeat as his head was down. Helena then realized something. If her Grandmother used to be married to Base, and that if Base used to be married to Hilda, then that must mean-! "Your my _Grandfather…?!_" Helena said out loud to Base.

Base flinched a little as he rubbed the back of his neck a little. "O-Oui Helena. I… am your Grandfathe-." "How dare you leave Grandma like that Grandpa?! And how come you changed your name?!" Helena demanded as she scowled with anger yet mostly with hurt.

As Basile jumped again by his Granddaughter's hurt and anger filled voice, he tried to explain. But then before he could speak, the helicopter started as it was ready to take off. Helena, Base, Arthur, and George looked at Hilda with surprise as Helena yelled to her Grandmother, "Grandmother, please don't so this! I beg of you!" She pleaded.

Hilda sighed as she said, "I have no other choice Helena! My mind's already been made up! I have to do this! I've been preparing for years for this, I'm not gonna give it up now because… because you said so Helena! I'm sorry! And besides, any minute now that drill will be starting to charge to destroy the school!" Then Hilda paused as she started to sing to Helena, Basile, Arthur, George, and everyone who was still around them.

_"Believe me I know_

_I've sunk pretty low._

_But whatever I've done you deserve."_

Hilda sanged out loud as she stared down at Basile with anger yet with so much hurt and longingness in her eyes. Basile immediately noticed this as he said to her, trying to reassure her now, "Hilda my love! Please don't do thi-!"

"Quiet!"

Hilda cut Basile off with anger and pain as she continued to sing, the helicopter starting to fly off of the still muddy and wet ground.

"I'm the foe and that's fine.

But it's no fault of mine

And some justice at last will be served!"

"Ms. Alaraki! Please listen!" George and Arthur said in unison, now all four of them trying to reassure the hurting and angry lady. She ignored them as she continued to sing while the helicopter flew up more, the four now barey seeing Hilda as she went on singing.

"Now it's time to step up

Or it's time to back down

And there's only one answer for me.

And I'll stand up and fight

cause I know that I'm right

And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!"

But before the helicopter could fly away, Hilda looked down at everyone from below with firmness, though her eyes are filled with a hint of regret. But she squinted her eyes and scowled more as Hilda sang one more time while she was staring at the direction of Woodstock.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Then the helicopter flew away to the direction of the city, particularly flying towards the area where all of Woodstock was at. They all just stood while they watched Hilda going away. Then Helena scowled independently. "Guy's come on!" She announced as she quickly went to one of the white vans where the guards weren't there for they left it just to assist their boss.

Arthur looked at Helena with confusion, wondering on what she wa doing. "Helena? What are you doing?!" Helena sighed and turned to the three curious guys. "I'm going after her. I have to reassure her to not do this!" They now looked at her with surprise.

"But Helena, you'll get injured or worse!" Basile said. "Basile's right Alaraki! You'll get hurt if you go after he-!" "I don't care! I have to stop my grandmother before she destroys the school! But..." Helena paused as she went on top of the van and whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone I need all of your help! If that drill starts, then were done for! But we have to make sure that we stop my Grandmother's guards and workers from starting that drill! Now I know most of you all won't do it because I said so, but this isn't about me, it's about E.C. 109!"

Everyone now looked at Helena with unsured looks while most of them were scowling a little while looking away from the teenage girl. Helena couldn't believe them! After her big speech of her actually admitting that she needed everyone's help, they won't do it because they're doing it with he-!

"Now it's time to rise up

Or it's time to stand down

And the answer is easy to see!

And I swear by her word

If you're in, get on board!

Are you ready?"

Basile sang out loud as he now stood beside Helena with a brave face. Helena looked at him with surprise, astound that Basile would stand beside her and even sing. But then Arthur and George stood beside her as they sang along with Basile and now everyone else.

"I'm ready!"

Arthur sang out loud.

"We're ready!"

Then Arthur, Basile, George, and now Arthur's friends sang out loud.

"We're ready!"

And now everyone sang out loud.

Then everyone in the area all acted quickly by most of them getting into their vehicles, some of their small scooters and motorcycles, and even some of the abandoned white vans as Helena, Arthur, Basile, and George went into the van they were standing on, Basile finally singing,

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Then as everyone was driving quickly back to Woodstock, Basile was in the passenger's seat, Helena driving of course, and finally Arthur and George sat in the back. But then George asked Arthur, his expression looking unsure and a bit of worry, and now everyone was in Woodstock,

"Are you positive we can do this?"

Arthur looked at George with a hint of surprise. But then he smiled reassuringly at his best friend as he sang back to him,

"Together we will guarantee!"

"I'll make him hear me!"

Sang Hilda.

"Now it's time to redeem

Or it's time to resolve."

Sang everyone who lived in Woodstock as they continued to drive to Woodstock before it's too late to stop the destruction of E.C. 109.

"Prove they can trust me!"

Sang Basile, hoping that the people of Woodstock would take his side since he's made a few crimes here in Seattle.

"And the outcome will hardly come free."

Sang the people driving fast to Woodstock.

"We'll save our home, friends, and family!"

Sang Arthur, Helena, and George.

"Now the fight's in the street

And our battle will be a treat!"

Sang the people in the run one last time.

"And I'm ready!"

Sang George and Basile.

"I'm ready!"

Sang Arthur.

"I'm ready!"

Sang Helena.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Sang Hilda.

Then the race was on.

Between the people of Woodstock to stop that drill from tearing down E.C. 109 and the people of the FEi to start drilling down E.C. 109.

* * *

**There you go people! Another chapter created! Hope you all like and leave a review and/or message!**

**I obviously don't own "In The Sun" and "Ready As I'll Ever Be", they belong to John Campbell and David Goldsmith & Glenn Slater**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys Melody here and here's yet another chapter people! **

**And THIS chapter... hehe man oh MAN I ACTUALLY CAN NOT WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO READS IT! ^w^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

As everyone was in the streets, they all could see people running and screaming, looking like they were running away from something. "It's the drill!" Announced Helena as she turned to Basile saying, "Basile, can you drive and lead everyone while I tell them what's going on?"

Basile smiled and nodded at his youngest granddaughter. Then as Basile took the wheel, Helena went to the back and grabbed a surprisingly ironic megaphone. She then kicked the very back doors open, turned on the mic, and yelled through it to everyone who was now following them.

"Alright everyone listen up! The drill is close so follow us!" Helena, Arthur, Basile, and George could hear everyone yelling back in agreement. Helena sighed a little as she stood between Arthur and George, both of then having one of their arms on the ceiling van so they wouldn't lose their balance while they try to make sure everyone follows them.

But while making sure that everyone is following them, Arthur and George had a megaphone of their own so they can make sure everyone behind them follows then to the direction of the drill. But while the three of them were doing this, Arthur looked to the side without hesitation.

He then realized that Helena was standing close to him while she tried to keep her balance since she was standing in her heels. Even though Arthur kinda knew that 'H', aka Helena, was following him and Basile from a few feet away from them yesterday on her heels through the outer part of the city, he can see now that she was having trouble standing in her heels while she continued to make sure everyone was following her, Arthur, George, and Basile to the drill.

Then out of nowhere, Helena fell forward as she complained out loud. But with reflexes thanks to, again, karate, Arthur swiftly grabbed Helena by the wrist as he pulled her close to him before she could fall out of the back of the van. But as that happened, Arthur pulled Helena… _too_ close.

Too close to the point where they could lean in more and _kiss_.

Arthur had Helena's wrist, her right one, above his head a little, his right arm instinctively wrapped around her waist while it held his megaphone to where it could fall from his hands, Helena had her left hand wrapped around his neck, her body against his, and even Helena's feet left the ground, her megaphone out of her left hand as it fell onto the street of their neighborhood, losing it now.

Right now, Arthur immediately remembered on what he discovered about like an hour or so ago, about Helena being… the girl who sang on the first day of fourth grade and back at the auditions of the school play a year back, Helen from his dream, and… H who was pretending to be Cecille just so he can spend time with him on that one night.

He couldn't believe it. After all of those times with Helena, the good and the bad, Helena was always there. There for support, there for encouragement, and there just so… she can be with him. And Arthur can't believe that… Helena loves him. Helena actually _loves_ him!

The two teens suddenly breathed heavily and shakingly as they felt panic and fear in their bodies and minds, they couldn't help but be in this position with one another. But then something clicked in Arthur's mind. He and Helena… been in this physical state with each other before…!

... No really! They have just hear me out!

Back in the end of Sophomore year, April Fools Day for Arthur and Helena was… oh boy it was something. Long story short, again, Arthur felt that April Fools Day was silly and dangerous. Pulling pranks and tricks on each other, possibly hurting them, and not to mention embarrassing. Especially for Arthur. Because he was very easy target for Helena.

And that time he was being really fed up with Helena and her jokes and schemes since Arthur was embarrassed that he got dumped with a medium bucket of water mix of mostly garlic and mustard seed, and he and George stood near a bunch of popular girls mind you, while Helena yelled out, "Hey Arthur! Now you'll _really_ be attracting girls!".

And for the perfect thing for revenge, Arthur got a pair of MDR-W30L headphones from his dad as he said to him, "If she puts it in her ear, then there will a really loud screech to the point everyone in the room could hear! Maybe even outside!".

So Arthur decided to use it on Helena. And when he gave it to her for a very late christmas present , she was actually… smiling a little. Never before would Arthur and his friends see Helena G. Alaraki smile with joy before. But trying not to think on why was Helena smiling, Arthur gave her the headphones, and she plugged them through a tape recorder as she was starting to listen to her music.

But as she turned on the headphones, there was suddenly, indeed, an extremely loud and high pitch screech, causing Helena to complain. But the headphones aren't coming off to where she adjusted the size too tight, so the headphones and the ear bleeding screeching were on Helena for who knows how many minutes long. Guess that's what dogs hear with a dog whistle. Ouch.

Finally, with the help of Arthur and Phyllis, the headphones were able to come off for after 10 minutes. Then Arthur realized that the headphones, they actually made Helena deaf! He has never felt this bad before and he was actually scared for Helena and how her life would change.

But since today was April Fools Day that day, there was a dance for the holiday, and Arthur decided to take Helena to it. Just to make it up to her. And her behavior with him was… ok let's just put into our EggHead head shaped heroes words, that Arthur didn't appreciate how Helena acted. But as he and George were in the bathroom while he was taking a break, he and George overheard that Helena's been faking her deafness the entire time!

That's when Arthur took action.

* * *

_As a 16 year old Arthur Goodman was walking out of the bathroom, they were both irritated that Helena faked her deafness. Arthur had on a dark green tux with a blue tie and black shoes while George, who was following him after closing the door, had on a dark red tux with a red bow tie while he also wore black shoes._

_And for what Helena wore, she wore a elbow length sleeves ocean blue ballroom dress that was long to the middle of her calves, her feet had on… oddly familiar dark blue heels, and her hair was up in a neat bun with blue flowers in them, but her short bangs were out and it made her more… nice looking to Arthur._

_And as Arthur and George were walking to Helena and Phyllis, who wore wearing a simple long silk dark blue dress with off shoulder sleeves that ended below her shoulders and wore dark blue flats, they all heard from their teacher, Mr. Simmonds, that the waltz is about to start. Now THAT was the perfect way to get Helena back. And when Arthur walked up to Helena, he wrote down on a piece of paper, since she was 'deaf' still, 'The waltz about to start. Want to dance?' Helena nodded a little as she and Arthur walked to the dancefloor, Arthur leading them in the middle._

_Then the waltz music started, sounding like an enchantment yet a… longing for someone kind of waltz. The music had violin, base, an angel like voice singing in the background, piano, a bit of tamborine, but mostly the waltz music was enchanting, and even mostly romantic, violin. After all, the waltz IS the dance of romance. Possibly enchantment._

_Arthur just stood there, secretly wanting Helena to do something. After a minute or two, Helena rolled her eyes, now stood straight, and extended a hand, wanting Arthur to take it. "Well, don't just STAND there EggHead, take my hand, and let's loke a mo- woah!"_

_Suddenly, Arthur pulled Helena close to him to the point her body was against his, an arm was wrapped around her waist, a extended hand holding her left hand, her looking up at him with surprise, and her cheeks were a little red, which Arthur didn't noticed. He smirked in amusement while his eyes went a little lidded with mischief, feeling this way about how funny Helena reacted._

_"Uh EggHead? W-What are you-?" Then Helena was cut off by Arthur again as he dragged her into his dancing. He started to slide a little, but mostly stepped with his legs while Arthur swayed with a surprised Helena to the beat. But Helena smirked as she started to dance along with him._

_He can tell that she was impressed with him and of course mostly that Helena was challenging him on who was the best at the waltz, which of course he took it. If you didn't know, Arthur and Helena would always take challenges with each other, since mostly every challenge, or even a harmful dare, their friends won't do it because it's with Helena. Anyway, Helena parted from Arthur for a few seconds as she started to twirl and spin on her heels while her eyes and amusing smirk remained on Arthur, which Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little at this._

_Arthur started to dance to himself as well as he started to spin, skip a little, and tapped his heels and the tip of his feet against the wood ground of the gym. Then Arthur and Helena went back to each other to dance as Arthur had a hand on Helena's waist and another holding her hand again._

_As the dance continued, there was suddenly a bright light pink circle light hitting Arthur and Helena, both of them not realizing it as they were too distracted on who was the best at the waltz, making Helena… kinda glowing in a way to Arthur. In fact, the pink aurora FITTED her._

_But trying not to be too distracted by the music and the chemistry between him and Helena, Arthur decided to be kinda rough yet… passionate into his dancing with Helena. He's never seen Helena be or even act passionate about anything in her life, so with Arthur getting her off guard and even uncomfortable with his dancing, and possibly with him throwing her certain looks and different expressions, was only a PART of his revenge on Helena while she's distracted with his dancing._

_Then suddenly, the music changed into a tango type of music, which was a part of Arthur's plan. And the passionate music came from George, who was helping Arthur out with his masterly plan to get Helena back for the torture she put him through all day on this terrible holiday._

_Arthur then quickly and swiftly grabbed Helena in a tango stance. But right now, he started to lead into the tango as the chemistry between him and Helena were... something really. It was as if Arthur and Helena KNEW on what the other person was going to do next in their dancing._

_But Arthur had to get Helena back. Sure he was having fun dancing with her, and who knew she was an amazing dancer especially at the tango than the waltz, but he had to get her back for all the things she did to him today. And besides, it was only fair for Arthur to get even with Helena._

_As they both continued to dance, the tango music started to get fast and more passionate, and that was the perfect route to get Helena back. Arthur started twirl Helena quickly, looking at her as she looked surprised by this suddenly happening. But then he pulled her towards him._

_Close to the point he had her arm extended behind him, her other hand on his upper back, and to the point Helena's feet could give out and make her fall, but Arthur won't let that happen. He needed to keep going with his payback on his 'so-called' bully._

_Then Arthur started to quickly dance with Helena, making her more off guard and surprised, she was even trying to catch up with Arthur's dancing, but he was JUST too fast for her. "It must be weird not to HEAR anything Helena. Anything at ALL?" Arthur asked Helena, him looking down at her with intent and firmness and with a small frown, and his eyes lidded again._

_Arthur KNOWS that Helena could hear him. And if Helena was thinking that Arthur didn't figured out that she wasn't deaf, Helena thought that Arthur was talking to her just because he doesn't have a paper and pencil with him. Plus, they were dancing, Arthur couldn't break that overwhelming passionate dance with her. All Helena has to do is to take the bait._

_Which worked._

_Because you can see on Helena's face. __She looked kinda panic and her face was even more red with embarrassment and more panic. Guess she thought that Arthur was angry and trust me, seeing Arthur is TOO not a pretty picture to look at. But looking like she was trying to keep her calm, "I-It is. I-It's um u-uh- yahhh!"_

_Then Arthur suddenly turned Helena, cutting her off instantly, as she was now standing from a few feet away from him, and an arm elegantly and accidentally up in the air, but her other extended arm was held by Arthur. They now stood like this for a second or two, until Arthur instantly pulled and spinned Helena back to him, making her complain in surprise again, and he ended up holding both of her hands with his own and her back was against his torso._

_Helena now looked freaked out as she said to him, "Uh A-Arthur? Your being kinda ROUGH here! You could at LEAST give me a war-." Then Arthur chuckled all evil like, kinda having fun with this little 'game' he was playing with Helena. "Have no fear my weak, deaf friend,…"_

_Arthur now paused. Helena now looked confused yet panic still. He can tell that Helena was feeling really on edge with him acting like this because the last time Arthur got angry, which now isn't, and like REALLY angry, Helena was actually SCARED of him. It's always the tough ones._

_Then Arthur looked and stared at Helena really close to him as the music slowly became tender and yet intense, to where Arthur laid his chin on Helena shoulder gently since she was short to him, and worst of all with this closeness, Arthur threw Helena a half lidded and charming smirk look while his eyes aimed at her face to the side, and he even HUGGED her and put his face against the side of Helena's just so he can catch her WAY MORE off guard and uncomfortable._

_"... your in good care~." He finished and yet whispered right into her ear, only to Helena OFFICIALLY freak out and get super uncomfortable now._

_But as the music began to end, the closeness of the two was that Arthur picked up Helena off of the ground as she instinctively had her hands on his shoulders, she didn't fight Arthur's grasp, and even one of her knees bended a bit on instinct as well._

_Arthur still had on his charming yet flirty expression on his face. But on his tux looked like… he was glowing a ocean blue like while most parts of the reflection MOVED? But then he said, "April Fools Helena!" And then out of nowhere, Arthur suddenly dropped Helena into-._

_"Ahhh!"_

_Splash!_

_Suddenly, Helena yelled as she was dropped into the gyms hidden pool. While Arthur was distracting Helena in the tango, George successfully opened the hidden pool in the gym, making everyone, except Arthur and Helena, stop dancing and look at Arthur and Helena dancing._

_Helena splashed around as she frantically grabbed the edge of the pool __while she breathed heavily a little, looking up at Arthur as he said to her, everyone staring down at her laughing a little at her, "Nice try to getting me to do stuff for you Helena. I know your not deaf." She then rolled her eyes with irritation._

_"Yeah yeah and I'm a total jerk for doing that to you. Now shut your big mouth and help me outta here will ya? You KNOW I can't swim." Arthur chuckled a little with satisfaction, a hint of hilarity at Helena's ironicness and sarcasm, and yet with unease._

_Don't Arthur wrong though. He DID feel better that he got Helena back for torturing him all day on this unsettling holiday. And yet he felt bad. Because he knows that Helena is afraid of swimming. Which is kinda questioning really. Helena being AFRAID of SWIMMING of all things? __Weird._

_As Arthur bend down while one of his hands was on his knees, his other hand was held out for Helena to grab, and he said with a small sheepish grin, "Yeah I know Helena. And I'm… sorry if that you all scared or freaked out or anything else that made you feel upset about- Whoa!"_

_Splash!_

_Then someone pushed Arthur in as he complained and fell into the pool. And after a few seconds of under the water, Arthur got up to the surface and said to the people from up above him and Helena, "Wait which one of you guys did tha-?" "Come on you guys! Woo hoo!"_

_Said George, who was the one that pushed him, to Scrimpy, Sib, and Harry as he and Phyllis jumped into the pool whooing, the rest of the teens joining in. And as everyone was having fun and splashing around, Arthur noticed that Helena wasn't nowhere to be seen in the pool._

_Then Arthur thought of something. 'Maybe…Maybe she's out of the water since she can't swim? Yeah that's probably i-.' "Arthur come play Marco Polo with us!" Yelled Sib as Arthur turned to everyone in the middle. Arthur smiled at this as he swam into the middle saying, "Sure sounds fun." Then everyone started to play while music was playing in the background._

* * *

_An hour or two later…_

_As Arthur was sitting alone at the chair against the side of the gym while using a towel to dry himself off and jazz music was playing in the background, which the DJ kinda forgot to turn off but Arthur will here in a little bit, everyone was already out of the gym and went home. And since the janitor said to Arthur that he could stay here a little longer with him having the gyms storage, exit, and entrance keys, Arthur had nothing to worry about._

_Although, he DID still feel bad for Helena. In fact, he kinda wished he didn't plan to throw into the pool in the first place. But with him being angry at Helena for pretending to be deaf and all that, Arthur just couldn't help but quickly take action and just plan to throw her into the pool just like that. Now he just wished that he can find Helena and apologize to her-._

_"Heyya Prince of April Fools Day." Said Helena out of nowhere with a towel wrapped around herself as she sat down next to Arthur, making Arthur perk up a bit at the sound of her sorta annoyed yet sarcastic voice. "Um… hey Helena." Arthur replied back, sounding unease since he still feels terrible for what he did, as he and Helena now sat there in silence._

_Until one of them spoke up. "So, you deciding to throw me into the pool was your REVENGE huh?" Helena asked Arthur as she threw him a 'I might as well just punch you for that' look, her continuing to dry herself with one of the school towels from the storage unit in the gym._

_Arthur stopped drying himself as he rubbed his neck a little with unease while he sighed. "Sorry Helena. I just forgot that you have a fear of… well you know, and I was just so angry that you tricked me into thinking that you were deaf and... again I'm sorry. I really am."_

_Helena looked surprised by his apology for a few seconds. But then she scoffed a little and said back, "You don't have to apologize you big giant. But… if anything though, I should be saying so..- sor- s-so..." Arthur looked at Helena with confusion as she was trying to say the word 'sorry' to to him but having trouble. _

_"Helena, if your trying to say sorry to me then its-." __"I am NOT paste for brains! I'm saying that I'M the one who's supposed to be apologizing! Jeez! Your such an EggHead...!" Helena exclaimed as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him with her lips having on a small scowl._

_But after a few seconds of quietness, Helena's voice kinda echoed throughout the gym, the jazz music echoing along with her voice, "But… I can't blame you though." Arthur now looked down at Helena from the side with confusion, getting on what she said. Helena got the hint by Arthur not responding._

_She sighed and uncrossed her arms and replied back. "What I MEAN EggHead is that I can't blame you for dropping me into that pool for like I don't know HOW long ago. I mean, I would've done the same thing if someone dare lies to me. And if someone lies to me, you already know what will happen. I mean, remember when Harry lied about AC/DC was gonna play in our town and made a big deal out of it? Hehe, practically EVERYONE in our grade and classroom, well if we're being kinda honest here mainly ME, tortured him until the end of Freshman year."_

_Then Helena started to laugh with amusement at the memory. Arthur only let out a few chuckles at that memory. "And I'm surprised you weren't ANGRY HairBoy. And since surprisingly NO one didn't ask you why you weren't angry, what's up with that anyway?" Arthur looked surprised at the question. "Well, Harry's my friend. And a good friend doesn't get angry at his friends just because they LIED about something like that and that's why people's friendships grow and-."_

_"Alright alright we get the picture. You can't get angry at your friends and real friends don't lie to each other I get it. But still though, why DIDN'T you get angry? I mean, in our grade AC/DC is like a GOD of music you know?" Arthur started to blush a little on his cheeks._

_He then turned his eyes away from Helena while he rubbed the side of his neck. "I-I um… The reason WHY is that… is that u-um..." Helena just looked at Arthur with confusion. But then she noticed something about him. His right foot was tapping to the jazz music a little. Like he was trying to calm himself by the music in the large room._

_That's when Helena smirked in amusement at Arthur. She then got up from her chair, stood in front of Arthur, and said to him, Arthur looking up at her with confusion. "So, your a fan of JAZZ huh?" Then she started to laugh out loud at Arthur's reaction. His cheeks turned a little more red what she said as he cleared his throat a little. "I had a FEELING you were going to laugh."_

_Helena let out a few more laughs until she sighed a little, her still standing in front of Arthur. "Hey, with someone that has that BAD of a taste in music, of COURSE I'm going to laugh HairBoy." Then Helena sat back down next to Arthur as they went silent again in the gym._

_"But getting back to the subject. I don't blame you ok? And I AM so-... s-sor- ugh my BAD if I pretended to be deaf and tortured the heck outta you all day EggHead." Helena finished. Arthur just sat for a few seconds, trying to think on how to respond back to Helena's 'apology'._

_But then he smiled down at her. "I forgive you Helena. And again, I am sorry that I dropped you like that." Helena rolled her eyes again but had on a small amused smile. "Its alright Mr. Modest. Again don't blame you. I've would've done the same." Then the two halfway dry teens laughed a little at what they both said to each other. This actually felt… kinda nice. REALLY nice in fact._

_Arthur hanging out with Helena and forgiving each other yet finding it really hilarious for what they did to each other all day. And all acting different with each other for what they did to get the other person back from the tricks and pranks they did. They both couldn't help but laugh at the very thought of it. And who knew right? Arthur and Helena hanging out together._

_Those two are really some pair in a way._

_Then Helena sighed a little as she got up from her chair again, giving Arthur a slightly annoyed and uneased, considering her body was kinda shivering by the water still on her, mixed look. "Well, I should probably head home EggHead. Don't want to stay here all night and be stuck with someone like YOU." Arthur gave Helena mostly a dull yet kind of a disappointed expression._

_There she goes again._

_Always throwing mean comments at someone like Arthur. Why does she act like that all the time? Always pushing people away? Arthur would never stop questioning Helena and the way she acts towards everyone they knew. It was even mind boggling at some points to think about._

_"Uh sure Helena. If you say so." Arthur and Helena then started to head for the entrance of the gym. But then Helena stopped walking. Arthur noticed Helena no longer walking. He sees her just staring at the pool with intent, looking like she was thinking about something._

_Arthur walked over to Helena, now standing beside her, and their bodies now facing the pool. "Helena? You ok there?" He asked. Helena blinked as she got out of her thinking. She cleared her throat. "Uh yeah EggHead. I was just... doing some thinking is all. Yep, JUST thinking."_

_Helena then crossed her arms while she continued to stare down at the water. Arthur looked at her with more confusion. If he's known Helena all her life, is that she NEVER says she's thinking to someone. And plus, the tone in her voice and the way her eyes were glowing with emotions sounded and looked like… she was planning something. Like something… mischief and amusing to her. But what could Helena possibly be scheming at a time like thi-?_

_"Whoa!"_

_Splash!_

_Suddenly, Arthur was pushed into the pool by Helena as he complained and his body was instantly consumed by the crystal clear blue water. And after he swam up to the surface, he looked at Helena with surprise and confusion. "Helena why'd you do that?" Arthur asked her._

_Helena smirked smugly and in amusement at him. She then bend down to the edge of the pool and said, "Easy. Payback and just because." Arthur looked at her with disbelief now, can't believing that Helena would just say and do something like that to him._

_He then sees Helena chuckling a little at his reaction as she started to walk towards the chairs they sat on earlier. Arthur looked at her curiously, wondering on what she was doing now. But he gasped as Arthur sees on what Helena grabbed from one of the chairs. She walked back to Arthur as Helena held out something shiny. It was the keys to the gym._

_… Oh no._

_"Helena… don't you dare." Helena chuckled a bit as she bend down to the pool again while she stood. "What? You do you NOT want me to do HairBoy?" She asked him. "Don't you DARE lock me in here!" Arthur said as he quickly went to the edge of the pool and tried to reassure Helena._

_She just scoffed as she stood regularly while she swung the keys in one of her fingers while smiling in amusement, her now walking away, and her other hand, that was a fist, on her hip. "Helena come on! You wouldn't really do this! I KNOW you won't." Arthur exclaimed._

_Helena chuckled more as she sees Arthur trying to get out of the pool. But with him panicking, he wasn't able to. Believe Helena, she's seen Arthur act like this and everytime he tries to do something while acting like a nervous wreck, he wasn't able to do it every time. Poor guy._

_"Hey, this is just a reminder that no one, and I repeat, NO ONE overthrows Helena G. Alaraki of being the QUEEN of APRIL FOOLS. And also, this is just a lesson to you and every other sucker in this school that no matter what, Helena G. Alaraki ALWAYS wins at the end of the da- Ahhh!"_

_Splash!_

_Helena's words came to a instant stop. For as she was walking away, Helena slipped on a large puddle of the pools water. And as she was losing her balance while trying to catch it, she ended up falling into the pool, and the keys got out of her grasp, making them fall somewhere._

_Arthur looked at where Helena fell into the pool with surprise as she instantly got up to the surface. She squirmed and splashed around as Helena tried to find any edge of the pool. But after a few seconds, Helena found an edge and quickly went to it while her hand grasped it tightly and shakingly. She sighed a little as Helena perked up and looked over to Arthur._

_He looked at her with surprise still ever since she accidentally fell into the pool. But then he smiled and snorted a little with laughter while he smiled in amusement, his right hand barely covering his hilarity smile. Helena started to scowl at him with irritation._

_"What so FUNNY you stupid Geek Giant…?!" She mildly exclaimed. Arthur replied back to her, small bits of laughter coming out of him now, "So… you were SAYING about you, Helena G Alaraki, QUEEN of April Fools Day, WINNING at the end of the DAY huh?" He then threw Helena an amusing smirk._

_Helena's scowl grew as she yelled out, "Alright that DOES IT!" Suddenly, Helena pounced at Arthur as he complained out and let go of the edge of the pool. The two splashed around the pool. "Helena let GO of me!" Arthur exclaimed as he tried to let Helena go of him._

_"No WAY no HOW EggHead!" Helena replied back as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Arthur then pushed Helena off of him as he suddenly tried to get Helena back by splashing her. Helena exclaimed as she quickly went under water and swam behind Arthur, grabbing onto one of the edges of the pool, and launched herself at Arthur so she can get revenge._

_Arthur complained as he suddenly felt Helena jumping at him from behind as he could feel Helena thrashing him around as best as she could while trying not to fall into the water since she couldn't swim. The two were thrashing and swimming and mostly splashing around in the pool, feeling like... they had the time of their lives. Heck, they actually can't remember the last time they've had fun ever since Junior High._

_To where it seemed like a few minutes of having fun, Arthur decided to let Helena win. Since he was starting to get a little tired of being in the pool and that he had to go home, so did Helena, Arthur just let Helena win as he now floated while catching his breath. Though, he actually... DIDN'T want this night to end with Helena._

_He was mainly having so fun with her, and so much he hadn't had in years, that Arthur rather be with Helena than go home. But with his whole family and Helena's parents starting to worry for their kids to be home, Arthur had to stop this fun, no matter how much he wanted to keep it goi-. "Whoa!"_

_Suddenly, Arthur felt something jump on him as he was trying to catch his breath which was half true, he barely had air in him as he was suddenly under water. Then he tried to get to the surface as Arthur tried to reason with Helena that they had to get home now. But when he saw her face, he... was in awe._

_Helena looked so... happy._

_Arthur hasn't Helena this happy before. And he... was actually going to choose to stay here for he didn't know HOW long. Its just when he saw Helena smiling and laughing with a bit of mischief yet pure joy, Arthur wanted to stay like this with Helena. But unfortunately, they both had to go home and if they stay any longer, one or both of them might get sick. __And Arthur REALLY didn't want that to happen._

_Arthur could feel Heena wrestling with him playfully as he still tried to reason with her. But it was no use for Helena was having so much fun that she couldn't hear what Arthur had to say to her. And now having enough of Helena not hearing his reassuring words, Arthur got up from the surface, grabbed Helena, and brought her to the edge of the pool saying, "Helena! Look, I know you won't admit that your having fun, and so am I, but we have to leave before our families get worried and-!"_

_Then he stopped talking altogether._

_When Arthur got up from the surface, his head was loopy and he could barely see and hear with water in his ears, how much his body was moving, how much chlorine is in his eyes, and how tired he was. But when he brought Helena to the edge of the pool, which was the shallow AND the deep end, he...he was in shock._

_Arthur brought Helena at one of the edges of the pool, but there was something INSTANTLY off about this whole thing. Helena's feet was barely touching the floor of the pool, her arms were stretching out of the pool, and Arthur instantly knew on what he was doing._

_Arthur pinned Helena against the wall as he firmly gripped her wrists out of the pool._

_But their faces were REALLY close._

_Close to the point that their noses could almost meet. __Arthur and Helena eyed each other with surprise as silence passed between them. The two continued to stared back at each other as they were both panting while they were going a little red to the face, but mainly their cheeks. Their breathing were kinda deep and shaky since they moved so much in the pool._

_Arthur didn't actually... know what to do right now. I mean, he was actually pinning Helena G. Alaraki, his own 'bully' yet friend, against a WALL. And he didn't mean for this to happen though! Arthur only did this to stop Helena before they stay any longer in here and forget that they had to get home!_

_However,... Arthur noticed something about Helena._

_Before Arthur saw something about Helena, Helena stared back at him with her face __a little red, but mainly her cheeks, her expression a surprised and taken back look, and her eyes going big as her pupils were a bit contracted with shock. Then she looked back at him with... her pupils slowly going BIG while they were filled with a bit of... LONGING...?_

_"Arthur...? W...What are you doing...?" she asked, staring back at Arthur with a hint of curiosity on her face, but not her longing and... SAUSADE filled eyes...? Arthur didn't pain any attention for he was so... distracted. Distracted by Helena's... expression and eyes as his heartbeat... started to QUICKEN...?_

_Arthur has never seen Helena look this way before in his life, neither has anyone else. And yet,... this look from Helena was... a-actually BEAUTIFUL And Arthur wasn't... that surprised by what he just thought of just now. But he can't deny it if was true though. The way Helena looked right now was just so... beautiful...!_

_The way her hair was damped yet her bangs covering her face, the way her expression was an awe yet urge like mix like she... actually had the sudden URGE to do something, and her eyes... Helena's eyes were so... AMAZING to stare at. And again, he wasn't surprised at himself that he admitted that._

_Then Arthur now felt like... he was in a... dream. A dream where... the pranks, Arthur and Helena's prank on each other, the dance they've shared, everything that happened today was... all nothing but a dream. Especially right now. I mean, in what position Arthur and Helena were in, all of this had to be a dream...-._

_gasp...!_

_Suddenly, Arthur barely gasped as he saw a flash of some kind. It was a picture of... a girl. A girl that... he knew. Who was it? Then it clicked in Arthur's mind. It was... H. Wait... what was H DOING here in... his... mind...? Arthur's mind started to mess with him. It looked like... he was pinning... **H** against the wall INSTEAD of Helena._

_And H she... looked so... beautiful...! So beautiful just like that night...! Right where he came back from running inside the restaurant, Her hair still down, her makeup still on, and especially one of her bangs covering half of her face. Her appearance was so beautiful, Arthur couldn't help but see H close to him now instead of Helena._

_She even looked... OLDER too. Just like his age now rather than those very years back. How her body changed, how her cheek bones were showing and making her look more mature and brought her beauty out more, and her body was changing into a beautiful young woman. A... woman that Arthur... like liked so much and the same with 'H'._

_Arthur then slowly slid down a hand on H's arm as he ended up holding H's head saying, his voice so lost by this whole situation with H "Whatever... we... WANT TO H..." Arthur could see H still looking all misty eye as they moved closer to each other._

_Right now, Arthur was so gone by actually having H close to him, he... never wanted to let her go. Physically AND emotionally. Arthur never wanted to get away from H. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to HUG her, he just WANTED to-! ...Arthur just... w-wanted... to... . Arthur now slowly felt his eyes drifting over to stare at H's lips. _

_They were gaping a little, but they were actually... BEAUTIFUL when brought up close...! How her lips were so pink, soft, heck they even... look like... petals. ROSE petals in fact. How soft and beautiful they were and Arthur even... wanted to DO something about it. And now Arthur got to stare and examine it closely to him, Arthur now had a thought. What would it... BE LIKE to actually... kiss H...? Instead of kissing her on the cheek, Arthur now wondered on what it would be like to... go and kiss H's lips that night. Then suddenly, he felt something. He..._

_... Arthur wanted to... actually KISS her...!_

_That's when he felt that feeling again. An URGE. An urge that he wished he'd done long ago on a very specific yet kinda crazy night. It was like something magnetic was pulling him, his body wasn't responding to his thoughts of stopping what he was doing, his senses left him defenseless, and his mind wouldn't cooperate with him. _

_Only his racing heart and mainly his soul were telling him what to do._

_Telling him to KISS her!_

_His heart and soul now spoke to his mind. 'Come on Arthur, what are you waiting for? KISS her! But I can't! Sure I have H with me now, I can't just straight up kiss her right on the spot! Sure you can! Just look at the ways she's staring at you! Not to mention the question she asked you and the answer you gave her! She's practically ASKING for it! And come on! You can't resist a cute face like that! You KNOW you can't! Y...Your right about that, H is just so beautiful I... can't help but WANT to kiss her... B-But STILL though! I can't just-! Arthur, just stop and KISS her already! I mean, your actually ARGUING with yourself! No! I can't do it I-! Come ON Arthur! KISS HER ALREADY! Kiss her kiss her kiss her KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER **kiss her kiss her kiss her**** KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER-!**'_

_Mmmph!_

_It felt like his heart and soul was circling Arthur's conscience with saying to kiss H, but Arthur was trying to not do it. Sure he had H in his arms now, but it doesn't mean that he could just straight up KISS her! But his heart and soul were making him. Especially his emotions were telling him to do it. Arthur felt so cornered, gone by H being in his presence, and for crying out loud! _

_His romantic feelings for her were going CRAZY that he just-!_

_He instantly took action out of longing, desire that was practically BURNING to have, and urge as he smashed his lips onto those pair of lips that were so soft and to heck with all with this situation and position but Arthur couldn't hold back anymore but GORGEOUS rose petals. Arthur actually went for it and KISSED **H!**_

_The young man suddenly let go of H's arms as he suddenly grabbed the sides of her head, pulled her towards him, and quickly kissed her, trying to stay above the surface of the pool as best as he could as he wrapped one of his arms around H's waist. He could feel H squeak out of surprise as she just stood there frozen. Arthur now didn't care. _

_He was kissing the girl that has a hold of his boyish romantic dreams and vice versa. __Arthur like liked H so much, he'd rather stay in this pool forever with her, and just continue to kiss her. His emotions for her were going crazy. Practically INSANE right now. He was holding her so close to him, it was as if her body was sinking INTO his own, and she felt so... soft and warm. Arthur's body was so cold in the pool, but with H's body against his, his being was starting to get warm with body heat from H._

_H's so... warm, soft, amazing, everything Arthur loved abo-. ...Wait... did Arthur just say in his mind that... he LOVED H...? That...That word Arthur... said in his head he... actually FELT that way for H. She was just so amazing in every way, Arthur couldn't help but... fall in LOVE with her on that night. Arthur knew what he felt now. He was... i-in love with H...! Arthur... l-loves her!_

_'I'm...I'm in love with H. I...I l-love... you. I love... you H...! I love you H! I love YOU H!' Arthur suddenly thought as he immediately H super close to him, wrapped his arms completely around H's waist, actually lifting her off of the floor/edge of the pool, and he...-. Wait a sec. Arthur's actually..._

_...a-actually DEEP KISSING H!_

_His tongue gently flicked H's lips as he felt her lips curiously yet dazingly apart as Arthur officially made out with H. His tongue gently went around H's warm cavern as he H's tongue was barely moving in her mouth. Arthur now felt kinda bad as he then slowly yet barely drift his tongue around H's mouth, Arthur starting to cool it with this whole 'making out' thing._

_Right now, Arthur hasn't actually never made out with a girl before. But uh... does it count that he TECHNICALLY made out with one of his unconscious friends while he tried to save her life? So doing this right now, Arthur actually never knew that H was such a great kisser, even though that thought never crossed his mind on that particular night so many years ago._

_Arthur now could tell H felt better as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck while she gently went through his soaked hair and massaged his scalp a little, and her tongue ACTUALLY going into HIS mouth now. Arthur was and looked a bit surprised by this, but then his eyes were lidded a little more as he continued to kiss H and H kissing him as they suddenly stopped with the making out, both of them panting a little. But they didn't opened their eyes for they felt so much in bliss and in love with each other just by this session they both have shared._

_Right now, Arthur and H were holding onto each other out of love, catching their breaths after the session they shared. But then, Arthur suddenly heard from H as his eyes and head barely opened and raised, "Arthur I...I love you...". Arthur perked up as he then stared at H, his eyes slowly beginning to open to stare at the mysterious girl he loved._

_"You...You DO...?" he asked, staring at H who was staring back at him with the same emotions for him. She now used her right hand to hold Arthur's cheek as she said with a loving smile for him, "Of COURSE I do Arthur. I've always have since I've met you. And..." Then H paused as she moved closer to Arthur as she wrapped her arms around his neck saying to him, her loving smile growing,_

_"...my love, can we... continue?"_

_Arthur felt his heart suddenly beating as his face but mostly his cheeks going warm with a lot of color. And it was by the question, but mainly the name from H. 'My Love'. H just... called... Arthur my love. Meaning that,... Arthur was... HER love. He was her love. In fact he... Arthur was H's. He... was HER'S. HE belonged to HER._

_Arthur now realized that as he held H closer to him as he then held her chin saying, his loving smile of his own showing to H, "I thought you never ask my...my DARLING. And... I love you too..." Then H swooned a little as she suddenly hugged Arthur now. Arthur smiled and blushed more by this, thinking that H's acting like this because of he name he gave H, but mostly on what he said to her. _

_But then, "Oh Arthur my LOVE~!"_

_H suddenly exclaimed as she quickly kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and was she... trying to contain her giggling...? Arthur felt his lips curving a little into a small smile as he suddenly broke the kiss unfortunately for him and he can tell H too and barely said to her, trying to stay focused on what words to say for he was so distracted._

_Distracted by this fiery PASSION and LOVE he felt for H._

_"H... if you need to giggle, I don't mind if you do. I really don't mind..." Arthur now stared back at H as suddenly felt his face, but mainly his cheeks and a bit of his ears now, going really warm and his heart feeling like it was about to burst literally out of his chest, and all of this happened by how H looked._

_H's smile was goofy while it was loving, her eyes were very lidded with longing, love, and even passion, and her face, but mainly her cheeks, were a light yet bright shade of red with warmth. H's entire expression was loving. Yet she looked so dazed and unresponsive. In fact, she looked so distracted now._

_But looking like she HEARD the question from Arthur, she suddenly said to him, and actually giggling out of giddiness and love making Arthur's lovesick symptoms growing for her and her alone, "Wel hehe,... ok then Arthur.". Then Arthur smiled more as he hugged her now, H returning the loving embrace. But then, H started to laugh a little._

_In fact, she was a bit of a giggling mess in Arthur's arms._

_And Arthur knew why. When he hugged her and she hugged him back, Arthur actually had his head, but mainly his neck, on the side of H's neck, actually CUDDLING with her a little. And he guessed that H was giggling right now because Arthur's hair was going across her neck. Not that Arthur was complaining. And actually,... Arthur kinda LIKED to hear H giggle. Right now she was... so..._

_"Your so cute H..." Arthur barely said as he heard and felt... H giggling as she wrapped more of her arms around Arthur's back. And the sound of H giggling being really close to Arthur's ears, Arthur goofy love symptoms grew so much to really hear H giggling. And especially with the feeling of H's giggling VIBRATING against his neck?_

_Arthur... wanted to keep HEARING it._

_Right now he was so lovesick, so happy, and so much in love with the girl that is so amazing in every way and if he may add actually LOVES HIM BACK, Arthur held up his head a little, leaving H's neck for a few seconds, and he suddenly-. ...W...W-What Arthur was... d-doing right now was that he... h-he was..._

_... barely kissing H's NECK!_

_Arthur was barely kissing H's neck as he was that much in love with her. And there was one reason on why would Arthur do this with H. As he continued this, Arthur could hear H giggling a lot more as she held onto him more and her arms slithered more around Arthur's body. The reason was so that Arthur could hear H giggle._

_Like before, Arthur liked to hear H giggle. It was so sweet and cute, Arthur couldn't resist to keep on hearing it. And why not with the bet to hear it but with him giving her his kisses? Arthur continued to hear H giggling as he continued his kisses and pecks on her neck. Then he started to move his kisses around her neck as H continued to let out more cute small fits of laughter._

_And as Arthur was moving his kisses around on H's neck, he was so in love with her right now. With her being this close to him, with her acting all girly and sweet, and yet she was so tough and all fiery back on their 'date' those few years ago. H's so tough yet so soft, Arthur LOVED it. And Arthur LOVED H._

_Arthur ended up having the trail of kisses and pecks slowly going from the side of her neck, to her jaw, to her chin, and finally to her lips. But as Arthur was about to kiss the gorgeously soft rose petals that was on H's mouth, they both stared at each other in a daze and slurry like, feeling so much love right now. And with being so close to each other right now?_

_They thought that the one they loved was so irresistible right this second._

_Then Arthur raised a hand to H's face as she did the same thing for him while they leaned towards each other, their faces becoming more red with color and heat, their hearts beating fast, and their love for each other growing so much, him saying to her. "I lo__ve you... s-so much H...__". H swooned a little again as she said back to him, "I love you so much too Arthur..."_

_And as their lips met each other once again, they couldn't help but moan a little while their eyes were closed. Not by intimate pleasure, but just the pleasure of having their loved ones lips against their own. Arthur and H continued the kiss as H suddenly yet slowly grabbed Arthur by the tie of his tux as she pulled him closer to her._

_Arthur wasn't surprised by this for he actually fell more in love with H now. Still with being so hopelessly in love with him, H was still acting like she might take things in charge such as only grabbing Arthur by the tie. Arthur then wrapped his arms around H's waist as he too brought her close to him._

_And now H deep kissed Arthur now as he was a little surprised by it, but then he practically MELTED into this kiss and deep kissed her back. __But then Arthur now could taste something... SWEET? Like it was something... sweet yet SOUR...? 'Wait was that... AIRHEADS...?' Arthur suddenly thought as he barely and fazingly opened his eyes to see..._

_... a THIN UNIBROW...?_

_The teenage boy felt a bit surprised. Huh. He almost forgot that H has a thin unibrow. But wait. Why does it look so familiar? I mean, Arthur's seen people with unibrows a few times in his life, but this was familiar. ...Oh wait, Arthur knew who has a thin unibrow. It was Hele-._

_._

_._

_._

_W...Wait a sec._

_Arthur opened his eyes more as he tries to stay focused on what just happened. His body was starting to process the very liquidy and slowly becoming very cold to him area he was in, his hands starting to feel on what he felt, and his whole mind started to back from reality, since Arthur felt like this whole day was just a dream to him._

_He felt his arms again after a few seconds on what his surroundings were as his hands were no longer around... H's waist...? Wait, where was H going now? Arthur can see H leaving and yet... her appearance STAYED...? What was going on? What was Arthur holding? And WHAT is he actually making out, well mainly kissing, wi-?_

_Gasp...!_

_Splash!_

_Suddenly, Arthur felt his upper suddenly cold, his lips and a bit of his tongue leaving H's mouth as he barely had air IN HIM, and the water again consumed him, for he was pushed by a unknown being or object. Arthur felt his entire reality back to life as he barely heard muffled... movement in the water as it was no longer there...? _

_What was going on? How did all of this happen? Arthur suddenly felt his upper body really cold now and his __eyes stinging and blurry by the chlorine in the water __as he quickly swam up to the surface and went to one of the edges of the pool. He panted a little as Arthur was trying to catch his breath._

_... Ok this is starting to get like REALLY weird._

_First he was having H in his arms, he hugged and kissed her, he then literally MADE OUT with her, gave her affections of his own, told her that he LOVED her, continued with the whole making out shtick, then he was suddenly underwater! What happened though? What happened with H? What happened earlier before this whole thing? What happened with Hele-? _

_'Wait... Helena...!' Arthur thought in his head as he__ panted a bit more, since he was so out of breathe by not only the small make out session from H but also suddenly stopping the making out by being underwater so suddenly, as he sees Helena across from him, and being very far away from him. But... something was quickly OFF about her._

_Her lower body was soaked with water but not her upper body weirdly, her hair was out of place and kinda damped, her makeup was a bit smudged, her head was quickly turned to the side as well as her upper body while they were practically shaking like a leaf, and her fa-. What the? What the heck is up with her FACE?_

_Helena's face was a REALLY bright red as Arthur sees her eyes really wide with complete shock and disbelief, looking like something just happened to her and she was freaking out over it. And now that he thought about, what DID happen with Helena? Was she hurt? Was she sick? Was she tired? Out of breathe? What was it? __"Helena? Are you ok?" Arthur asked as he saw-._

_"Ahhh!"_

_Helena suddenly screeched out of fear and surprise as she even shifted her body away from Arthur and her side of the pool, even though they were feet away, looking more scared and shocked now while staring at Arthur with that look. Arthur was now taken back by this. What was wrong with Helena? Did something really happened with her and Arthur didn't noticed? _

_Arthur felt more curious thoughts in his head as he now over to Helena. __And as he went to Helena's side of the pool, he asked her, "Helena what's wrong?" Helena didn't respond as she still looked freaked out and in shock. Arthur sighed a little as he then got out of the pool, walked over to Helena, and went up to the freaked out girl._

_He then see Helena flinch as she turned around saying, while her redness cooled down, "I'm... fine EggHead." Arthur looked kinda worried yet mainly confused as he bend down to Helena's height a little while she still sat on the ground and he ended up sitting next to her saying, "Are you sure? Did something HAPPENED to-?"_

_BOOM!_

_Suddenly, Arthur stopped his words by how Helena looked again. When he almost got done saying his second question to her, Arthur saw Helena's body so much and her face EXPLODED with color to where it was like now a REALLY dark crimson red with hot boiling blood flooding her face, a bit of her neck, but mainly on AND around her cheeks and ears._

_Heck, Arthur felt actual STEAM and HEAT coming from Helena._

_He stared at her more with now more curiosity and a bit more of concern as Arthur waited for Helena's answer. But there was no response from her. Just a staring, blushing as heck, and freaking out looking Helena was all Arthur could see. Until he could see Helena blushing more as her expression increased a little more now. _

_She then quickly turned away with her arms crossed and her entire body slightly shaking. Helena now said, catching Arthur's attention quickly, "I-I told you... EggHead. I'm fine Jeez. I-In fact,..." Helena paused as she now stood up from the ground, her feet now walking towards the girls bathroom finishing her words, "... I just... need to g-go to the bathroom. Be right back."_

_Then she went inside the girls bathroom as Arthur didn't even get a chance to respond to Helena's reply. He now felt more curiosity and now total confusion. What just happened to her? First they were having the time of their lives messing around with each other in the pool, then Arthur accidently had Helena against the wall, and now she was a complete freaked out mess._

_What DID happen?_

_Arthur felt more wondering and bewildered thoughts in his head as he shook them off, kinda, and went over to the edge of the pool. He looked down at the water as the clear yet blue liquid barely flowed now. Arthur felt kinda calm now. Staring at the water moving slowly every second to be all calm made Arthur feel calm. Then a thought came to hm as he continued to stared at the water. __H._

_Even though he was still confused on what happened between him and her, Arthur still smiled and blushed a little at the memory of H being in his embrace. And with her looking more like a young woman and mainly looking more mature now? Arthur couldn't help but fall for H more._

_Then ANOTHER thought came to Arthur's head._

_His and H's make out, lovesick, and giving affections to each other session._

_Arthur instantly blushed brightly at the memory of what the session was like while his face was embarrassed and surprised as he remembered on what he did to H and what H did to him. He groaned as Arthur instantly covered his bright colored face with his hands, his expression full of embarrassment, flusterment, and a bit of giddiness. _

_'I wanna die...!' Arthur thought out of humiliation and flustered like as he continued his embarrassed, freaked out, yet confused and curious thoughts in his head. __'You KISSED. You literally MADE OUT, gave all of these affections, not to mention that you said that she's CUTE, told that you LOVED the girl of your dreams, and then she was gone. How can I just DO THAT to her?! ESPECIALLY when we met again and THAT was a way to GREET HER?! What the heck is WRONG with you Arthur?! ...But still, where did she go...? What happened with her? And what HAPPENED with me suddenly going under water earlier-?'_

_Clip clop! Clip clop!_

_Clip clop! Clip clop!_

_Arthur now heard something clopping against the gym floor, like it was heels, as he looked up and sees Helena coming out of the girls bathroom. Her expression was no longer flustered, freaked, and just plain embarrassment, but now with a hint of dullness and mostly her original annoyance look, her arms crossed, and she barely blushed all over her face._

_Her body shook a little as she said to Arthur, standing a few inches away from him, "What's up with you?". Arthur smiled a little, glad that Helena was feeling better, as he stood up from the wet and wooden floor of the gym. "I was just doing some thinking Helena. Are you good?". Helena rolled her eyes a little as her scowl grew by the question. _

_"Well yeah duh. Of COURSE I'm ok. But YOU on the other hand,..." Then Helena started to chuckle and laugh in amusement at Arthur as she gave him a hilairty look, her arms now at her hips. "... hehe, what the heck is up with your FACE HairBoy?" She asked in her usual intrigued self._

_Aside from feeling embarrassed on what he was thinking about a minute ago, Arthur rolled his eyes a little as he had his arms crossed out of his body slightly shaking, and his body still facing the pool. "I'm just a little cold Helena. I mean, we WERE in the pool for a bit and the air conditioning is on." Arthur could see Helena's smirk growing. _

_"Well ACTUALLY,... there is ONE WAY you can get warm you know." __Helena then started to slowly walk to Arthur as she looked like she was doing some thinking. For a few dense seconds, Arthur thought that Helena was doing some harmless thinking. But then he could see her hand slowly raising as it was slowly stretching over to Arthur's back as she suddenly-._

_"Whoa!"_

_Splash!_

_Arthur's body now felt cold as his being was sucked into the water of the pool. He felt his body instantly awake by the coldness as he quickly swam up to the surface, him gasping for air, and Arthur trying to find a edge of the pool. Then when he grabbed an edge, Arthur suddenly saw a... pair of feet in dark blue heels. Arthur perked up on who was standing in front of him._

_He quickly looked up to see Helena having her hands on her hips as she stared down at Arthur in amusement, her intrigued one sided teeth showing smirk growing at the sight in front of her. Arthur then quickly asked her, "Helena, why'd you do that?". _

_Helena's mischief expression grew as she then said back to Arthur, "Hey, you said you were cold. I thought you wanted to get warm." Arthur looked surprised as he quickly said to her, "How the heck was that a way to get me WARM?" Helena then snorted out with laughter as she held onto her stomach a little._

_Arthur felt his cheeks flushed by being laughed at as Helena stopped her laughter with sigh. "Hey, this is just for kicks alright? Nothing personal." Arthur rolled his eyes a little at the reply as he reached out a hand to Helena saying, "Ok ok Helena you got me. Now can you at least help me outta here?" Helena let out a chuckle as she grabbed Arthur's hand saying, _

_"Whatever EggHead. Your only asking just because I pushed you into the pool. And I'm only doing this because I can repay you ba-. Ahhh!"_

_Splash!_

_Suddenly, once Arthur had a hold of Helena's hand, he quickly pulled her, making her fall into the pool. Arthur then didn't want Helena to struggle to swim as he brought her to the surface of the water quickly by him still having Helena's hand. Helena gasped and panted as she looked right Arthur, both of them face and face now._

_Arthur smiled in amusement at the expression from Helena as he snorted out of hilarity. Helena scowled as she quickly said to him, "What the heck was THAT for EggHead?!" Arthur smiled more as he back to Helena, "Hey, I can I wasn't the ONLY one who was cold! I mean..." Arthur paused as he leaned towards Helena._

_He sees Helena looking a little surprised by this. But then Arthur's expression turned a bit mischief and amusing as he finished his reply to her, "... 'it's just for kicks. Nothing personal'." Helena looked so surprised now as she scowled moe and said to Arthur, "Oh you are so DEAD HairBoy!"_

_Then Helena grabbed Arthur's arm that held her, pulled him towards her, and pushed and splashed him. Arthur complained out of surprise as he started to splash back at Helena. And before the whole 'Arthur __and H's make out, lovesick, and giving affections to each other session.__'thing going on, Arthur and Helena were back to where that thing started._

_And like before, they had fun._

_Arthur and Helena laughed with each other as Helena grabbed Arthur from behind as they started to thrash around in the pool with each other. But then Helena suddenly brought Arthur under water as they kinda wrestled with each other in the pool. Then Arthur quickly reached the surface as he went to one of the edges to just catch his breathe._

_But then… Arthur felt… lighter. Like his body was light now. But he felt something missing now. What was it? He turned around as Arthur sees Helena… smiling wickedly and in amusement at him while holding onto the other edge facing the edge Arthur was hanging onto? Arthur now felt confused. What was Helena smiling about? But wait. Helena only smiles like that when she ha-._

_… Wait a sec._

_Arthur instantly raised his hand to the top of his head as he felt nothing but his hair soaked with water. "Helena..." Helena's wicked and hilarity smile grew as she pretended to look innocent. "Yes Arthur?" She asked cooly. Then Arthur quickly swam to her. "Give me back my HAT!"_

_Arthur said as he tried to grab his small light blue Fedora hat from Helena. She started to laugh as Helena continued to get Arthur's hat away from his grasp. "Ain't gonna happen! And this is your fault in the FIRST PLACE! You LAUGHED at me when I fell into this stupid pool AND you dragged me in here!"_

_Helena continues to hide and keep Arthur's hat as Arthur tried to get his hat back from Helena's grasp. __Arthur and Helena continued to fight each other over the hat for they didn't know HOW many minutes long. But during those few minutes of winning over the small hat passing by, Arthur and Helena were kinda… having fun with all of this._

_They didn't know why, but they were actually having fun fighting over something. Like they used to back in Junior High or heck in elementary. Where Helena would always take something from Arthur, or even at some points vice versa. They even felt like little kids again. Oh the memories._

_"Helena come on! You know it was funny when you fell into the pool right AFTER you were just saying that you, Helena G. Alaraki, always wins at the end of the day!" "Well it's not FUNNY when someone just LAUGHS at you and makes a stupid act of being in the pool when they don't like SWIMMING!" Helena exclaimed. "But still though! You gotta admit it WAS funny!" Arthur said with a small smile as he tries to reassure Helena while he still tries to get his hat back._

_But then as Helena was near the edge, she quickly tries to leave the gym, but Arthur followed her. They both started to run around the gym while Arthur was chasing Helena for again they didn't know HOW long. But Helena was starting to lose her breath. "Arthur, were gonna… be here all NIGHT if we don't stop chasing each other." "Wait what? I only chased you because you have my HAT Helena!" Arthur explained._

_Then they both stopped running after what Arthur just said. Helena realized that she had Arthur's hat the entire time in her right hand as she felt her cheeks turning red. "Oh uh… sorry Arthur. I guess I forgot, with you chasing me and all that. Here catch."_

_Helena then threw Arthur's hat back to him as he caught it and put it back to the top of his head with a small smile. "Thanks Hele-." Then Arthur's words came to a stop. He just looked at Helena with surprise as he started to walk to her. She looked at Arthur with confusion as Helena started to slowly back away from him. "Uh Arthur? What are you doing?"_

_"Helena, not only you keep saying my name, but you said you were SORRY to me!" Arthur started a little with astoundment as Helena looked at him with shock, her cheeks turning more red with surprise and embarrassment. But she started to scowl at Arthur as she quickly walked towards the exit, walking away from Arthur. "I-I don't know WHAT your talking about Arthur."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes as he started to follow her again. "Helena, you said it again and you can't deny that you JUST said that you were SORRY." The short teenage girl started to growl and started to speed walk to the entrance. "I did NOT say that Arth- grrr EGGHEAD ALRIGHT?"_

_But then Arthur's voice became unsure, which Helena ignores of course. "Um Helena-?" "I'm not listening to you HairBoy alright?" Then Arthur started to speed walk as well, but to Helena. "No Helena wait! There's-!" "Oh my gosh you would just shut up you Giant Ge-...?! Whoa!" Suddenly, Helena was cut off. Since she was that annoyed at Arthur, she walked backwards while she was walking to the entrance of the gym._

_But what made Helena's words stop was that she slipped on yet another large puddle. But as she was about to slip and fall, Arthur just her just in time, and they both suddenly breathed quickly in and out of their mouths. By what POSITION they were in._

_Helena's right wrist above Arthur's head a little, his right arm wrapped around her waist, Helena had her left hand wrapped around his neck, her body against his, and even Helena's feet left the ground. They were now silent with each other._

_They didn't know what to do now. And what's worse is that Helena's blush was still there again, making Arthur feel confused by her looking like this. Was she embarrassed? Angry? Annoyed? What was it? And yet… he can't but… feel something. Like a… SPARk of some kind._

_Arthur didn't know what he felt, but he kinda… wanted to stay like this with Helena. He just felt so confused, but whatever he felt, Arthur wanted to stay like this with Helena for he didn't know how long. He just… felt SOMETHING for her, but he didn't know wha-._

_"Let GO of me you stupid Giant!" Exclaimed Helena as she got out of this physical position and grasp from Arthur as she suddenly stormed out of the gym, her entire face a bright heated red now. Arthur now just stood there, not knowing on what just happened between him and Helena._

_It felt like… there was… a little SOMETHING that Arthur felt for her. Was it friendship? Was it partnership? Again, what was it? Though Arthur felt kinda bad by Helena feeling embarrassed by what situation they were in as he started to head out of the gym while thinking on all that's happened here tonight. He didn't even lock up the gym and turned off the jazz musi-._

* * *

Then out of nowhere, to where the point their faces were close to each other to end the closeness, plus for the fact that their attraction for each other was still fiery ever since Helena's confession oddly, Helena got out of her state of loveness as she scowled darkly at Arthur and pushed him away from her, her anger filled face a bright red with heat of embarrassment and irritation. "Did I say it was ok to _touch_ me HairBoy?!" She yelled.

Arthur felt his face turn a mild bright red as well as he got up from the ground and vibrating ground, since the van was driving fast to the Woodstock neighborhood, and said to Helena, trying not to get distracted or even laugh a little by her natural cuteness and anger, "S-Sorry Helena."

Helena puffed her cheeks with anger as she crossed her arms, her head turning away from her love. "Yeah well you _should_ be sorry! Now thanks to you, _I_ don't have a _megaphone!_" She exclaimed more as she quickly went up to the front with her Grandfather now, leaving Arthur kinda surprise, a little embarrassed, and yet dumbfounded by her sudden behavior.

Was she thinking about the waltz too? I mean the last part of their memory was when Helena tripped and Arthur caught her, so it might be possible that Helena thought of it with Arthur while they were in that position earlier. How Arthur felt kinda bad that Helena was embarrassed that-.

"Man, the _nerve_ of that chick! I swear Arthur, after we save the school, let's just hope that Helena _does_ move to Pari-!" "Curly Hair Boy, if you so much as open that stupid mouth of yours, then your gonna _get_ it! Now less talking, more _working!_" Helena yelled at George from the front.

George flinched as his face kinda drained with color. Yes, he was that afraid of Helena now since he knows the true power of an Alaraki thanks to Helena's Grandmother showing him, Arthur, Basile, and everyone else an example.

George gulped as he continued to work, before whispering to Arthur, "Again, I hope. I really do." Arthur eyed George with surprise and… a hint of annoyance. Did George really said that about Helena moving away from here? How can he say such a thing? And to Helena of all people? He gets what George meant and all that, but it just…it just wasn't right to talk to Helena that way.

In fact, how… how _dare_ George talk to Helena that way? 'The nerve of Helena'? Why not the nerve of George? Arthur had on a scowl on his lips as he growled to himself, "And _I_ hope that me and Helena can bring sense into you later on George. I really do." He angrily whispered.

George heard his name being said by his best friend as he said to Arthur, "And listen dude, I'm just glad you and Alaraki aren't friends. Because if you guys were friends, then she would've beaten me up for what I said about her and you wouldn't stop her, since you guys are friends and all, which isn't true thank the heavens." Arthur's cheeks now turn red at what George said.

His best friend looked at him with confusion, wondering on why Arthur wasn't responding. "Uh Arthur? You ok there? Arthur-?" "Guys! The drills in front of us! Get out now!" Yelled Helena as Arthur and George quickly took action by getting out of the van, including Helena, and Basile.

And as everyone got off of their vehicles, they all gasped as they see a large mining drill that was shiny, sharp, silver, and it was even bigger than an average american home. "Oh wow that's huge." Said George as he and everyone else continued to stare at the giant drill.

Helena shook her head as she turned to everyone with a independent look. But then she grabbed Arthur's megaphone and spoke into it. "Ok everyone listen up! Me, Basile, and Arthur will go and find my Grandmother to reassure her not to stop the deal on this expansion. And George will lead you all to fight off the guards and take down that drill. Do I make myself clear?!"

Then everyone yellingly agreed with her as everyone went to their jobs they were assigned to while Helena started to run to the direction on where her Grandma might be at, Arthur and Basile following her and to looking around for any sign of her Grandmother. Then after a minute or two of running around the area and looking around them, "Do you guys see anything? Anything at all?!" Helena yellingly asked Arthur and Basile on each side of the guys running beside her.

"Nothing yet Helena!" Basile said first. "Yeah same here! I don't even know where she could-." _Gasp_! "There!" Arthur then stopped running around the neighborhood as he pointed up to the sky. Helena and Basile looked up on where Arthur was seeing. The three of them could see the helicopter that had Hilda flying towards a large boarding house as it landed itself down.

The three now can see Hilda coming out of the chopper as she stared down at the city with a firm like expression. Quickly, Helena ran up to the large building as she screamed out into the megaphone, "Grandma Hilda! You gotta stop this!" Hilda looked surprise as she looked down.

But she sighed and too grabbed a megaphone, but from the helicopter, as she yelled out into it, "Helena, I've already made up my mind! And why should I stop this? I can tell when mostly everyone laughed at you after me saying those terrible things to you, you were upset and that no one had the nerve to stand up for you and be there for you but yourself! So you're clearly not loved here in this awful place that you lived for years, but I want to take that pain away from you by taking you back home!" Helena gasped a little, now not knowing what to say to her Grandma.

But then the megaphone was taken from Helena's hand as she, Basile, and Hilda sees Arthur . now speaking into it. "With all due respect ma'am, but your wrong! Helena is loved here by people! Sure mostly everyone in this city doesn't care for her, but I know some people that do!" Hilda looked at Arthur curiously. "And who might be willing to give their undivided attention and their care for Helena? Because as far as I'm concerned, everyone in this city doesn't have the audacity to give her even their friendship or anything else! And like I said, in her time of need, nobody stood up for her when I said those things to her that I still regret saying!"

"Look, I may not experience on what Helena's been going through all of these years she's lived here and especially when you said those things to her an hour or so ago when everyone laughed and hurt her feelings, but I understand on what she is feeling! And I know only a few people that cares about her over the years!" Then Arthur quickly ran to the crowd of people that were trying to stop the drill and the guards from their attempt to stop the drill for a few minutes.

Then after those minutes, Arthur came back with a few people following him. It was George, Phyllis, Laila, and Mr. Simmonds. Helena looked surprised by those people being here as she scowled at Arthur and walked up to him. "What are they doing here EggHead?!"

George looked at his best friend as well. "Yeah I could be asking the same question Arthur. Why _are_ we here?" Arthur sighed as he turned to the four people he brought over to Helena, Basile, and Hilda. "Guy's, I only brought you all over here because you four need to talk to Helena and how you all really feel about her. Especially you George." Arthur then gave the megaphone to Laila first as he quickly explained to the four of them on why they are all here in the first place in each of their ears in a whisper.

Then after a few seconds of quietly and fully explaining the situation, Laila now started to talk to Helena and her Grandmother through the megaphone. "Ms. Alaraki, I may have known Helena ever since Junior High and I ever so not know her well about her personality, but I will oh so never have any negative feelings about her. She may act unpleasant, but that's how she is. But what I think on why she acts like this is because… of a cover up. Like she was trying to hide something." Helena instantly looked shock as she looked at Laila with panic.

But Laila looked over to her and smiled reassuringly at the frantic looking girl. "I'm not sure on what Helena's trying to hide exactly, but I do know that she is a good person. Helena's loyal, strong, assertive, and smart. And if she let's me, I hope we can become friends. I hope…"

Laila paused as she stood in front of a now surprise and curious Helena with a warm and encouraging smile. "... that you could accept my friendship Helena." Then Laila whispered to Helena. "And don't worry Helena, I'm ever so not going to steal Arthur away from you or anything, you know I only like him as a friend, nothing more." Helena looked surprise again as her cheeks went a little red at what Laila said to her. Laila then walked over towards Mr. Simmonds and handed him over the megaphone as he smiled and started to talk into it.

"Ms. Alaraki, I'm a teacher at E.C. 109 and I have to say that Helena is one of my best students at the school. She may act and be rough towards her fellow classmates, but she can't help it. And what I think, is that she's trying to hide something. And I can tell its something close to her heart that she loves and cares for the most. As a teacher, it is my job to see my students grow and learn from my learning, from their mistakes, and Helena is a perfect and true example. She's learn to accept, care, and to be loyal for her classmates. And even though she doesn't say it or do it, I can tell she does it. And that's by doing it in her own Helena G. Alaraki way. And before I finish, I have to say without a doubt that Helena is one of the best students I've ever had and I'm happy to see her learn, grow, and mature." Mr. Simmonds finished with a proud smile.

Helena just looked at her teacher with surprise, not being able to find the words on what Simmonds, she calls him that, just said out loud to her Grandmother and to her. _'Wow… never would've thought that Simmonds would make me one of his favorite students. Aside from Arthur of course but STILL though. Wow.'_ Mr. Simmonds then handed the megaphone to Phyllis now.

Phyllis smiled at her teacher as she now spoke next into the megaphone to Helena's Grandmother. "What Laila and Mr. Simmonds are saying is true. With Helena acting the way she does with everyone around her with her living here for so many years, but I… _too_ do know on why Helena acts the way she does with everyone in our school and around other people in the city over the years she's lived here. I may be her best friend, but after all that's happened all these years with her, her helping me and everyone else with their problems, and even staying by my side through the tough situations we've all faced, I say Helena is more like a sister to me than just a friend. She protects me, acts like an older sister that I've always dreamed of having, and I can say without a doubt, I would have never been the person I am today because of her reassurance, support, even her toughness made me who I am to this day."

Phyllis finished as she looked over to Helena with very little tears in her eyes. Helena's eyes were glistening with tears of her own as she just looked at her best friend in awe, not knowing on what to say to Phyllis. But then Helena smiled a little at her as Phyllis went and hugged her before they could say anything else. "Thanks Phyllis. For you saying that mushy junk or whatever." Helena said in the hug as she slowly and barely hugged her best friend, and now thinking about what Phyllis said, and little sister, blinking her tears away so no one would notice. Phyllis laughed a little at Helena trying to act her cool in front of the other people near them. "Your welcome Helena." Helena cleared her throat and ended the hug.

And as Phyllis was walking over to George, he looked surprised at her as she said, "Ok George, your turn." She said kindly as she handed the megaphone to George. "Uh… sure thing Phyllis." He said, sounding kinda unsure about this situation. George looked over to Laila, Phyllis, and Arthur as the three of them gave encouraging smiles for him to speak. But then he looked over to Helena.

Helena looked at George curiously with her arms crossed, wondering on what Curly Hair Boy was going to say to her. George groaned a little as he started to talk into the megaphone in his hand. "Look, I may not uh… know Alara- uh _Helena_ that much, but what I do now is that… Phyllis cares about her so… I guess she can't be all that bad. Like back in Junior High, Arthur just keeps tellin' me that 'She has good in her. I know she does.'. So again, Helena can't be that bad of a person. It's just that she gets on my nerves, bugs everyone that I've known for years, but she especially picks on my man Arthur so much, which still confuses the heck outta me to this day. I mean..." George paused as he looked over to Helena, including everyone else.

"...why _do_ you pick on him so much Helena? Because for all I know, is that Arthur has done nothin bad to you but be kind to you, always accepts the things you've done to him, and yet you don't even think _twice_ or don't care less on what your doin to him. He's done nothin but turn the other cheek to you and yet you treat him _miserably!_ Only because he's _nice_ to yo-?!"

"O-Ok George that's enough!" Arthur interrupted as he quickly snatched the megaphone from his ticked off best friend. He gulped and looked over to Helena. She only looked angry at George as she scowled darkly at him, her fists clenching to her sides, and she looked like she was about to yell at, and even punch, him. Arthur looked uneased by this as George suddenly said to him,

"Your turn dude."

Arthur turned to George with confusion. "Wait what?" He asked. George rolled his eyes. "I mean it's your turn to tell Ms. Alaraki and Helena on how you really feel about Helena remember? We've all done, now it's your turn Arthur. Even though I know how you really feel about her."

Arthur's face turned to shock as his face, but mostly his cheeks, turned a light red at what George just said to him. But then he looked over to Helena as she looked like she was calming and cooling herself down by how much anger she felt when George said to her earlier.

The tall, taller than Helena, teenage boy sighed a little, glad that Helena didn't suspected anything about on how he really feels about her, as Arthur stood up straight, looked up to Helena's Grandmother, and began to speak into the megaphone in his right hand.

"Ms. Alaraki, for all of the years that I've known Helena, she can be rough, annoying, mean, just practically everything that a bully is to everyone around them. But… I've realized back in Junior High, I was completely wrong about Helena." The people looked at Arthur, especially Helena, with confusion and surprise as Arthur continued to talk, but with a understanding smile.

"Helena acts all mean and pushy and aggressive towards everyone, but she mainly does it to me. How she bullies me the most, how she pull mean tricks on me all the time, etc etc. But… Helena also helps me. She actually helps me out with my problems and struggles. And back in Junior High, or even before that time, that didn't make sense to me. If the one person in the whole wide world, that bullies and tortues you the most, and says that they hate you themselves, then why would Helena G. Alaraki help me of all people out? I mean, during or before Junior High, I've always thought about this question for the longest time. Why does Helena help me? And even before now, this question would just… always eat me up. I just didn't get it at the time. But… I have thought of possible reasons on why would Helena help me. Maybe it was because she just wanted the glory? Possibly Helena just wanted people to stop with their crazy and stupid shenanigans? Or… what if Helena help me out because… she felt bad? When I first thought of that possible reason, which was six or seven years back, I instantly didn't believe it. I mean, this was Helena G. Alaraki. There's no way that Helena, the bully, would feel bad for me just like that. But back in Junior and now thinking about it,... I still believed it. And whenever I ask Helena on why she helps me out, through a few problems every now and then, she just… makes up excuses. I knew that Helena would make up some silly reason on why she helped me out, which I didn't know why every time back then. Reasons like saying that she said that its a free country, how Helena would say that these problems were bugging her, and… that she has a heart too. And that particular reason… got stuck with me back then. Her having a heart. _Helena_ having a heart. Maybe that's why Helena helps me with my problems, or any other problems involving with me. Helena had the heart to help out someone in need. And now saying it out loud about that reason and remembering this back then, I've… realized something and… a question went through my mind. One, Helena helped me out because… she cared. And two, that mostly what made me even more confused back then, is… why me of all people Helena would help? Why would Helena help Arthur Goodman? Was it because she wanted me to get over my ridiculous and idiotic problems and situations? Or maybe it was because… Helena wanted something from me? Maybe it was something worth money? Glory? Respect even? Or… was it that… Helena wanted something she needed all along? It was… a friend. A friend to be there for her. Maybe that's why Helena helps me for so long. But Helena already has a friend. And it was Phyllis. But… what if Helena wanted more friends from… our grade? The people in our class, we've been a class for years since elementary, and they all… don't appreciate her actions, words, and mostly on how Helena is in general. Well, not me mostly. Sure I don't like the things Helena does, but that doesn't mean that… I hate her. And ever since I've known Helena, no matter how I feel about her, with Helena being all pushy and mean, and no matter how she acts, I have always considered her a friend of mine. Actually, how Helena acts, her acting all tough and aggressive, I… can kinda appreciate that. Even her ironicness and wittiness is likable and even a little funny to me, but in a good way. I could be a true friend to Helena Ms. Alaraki. With our personalities mixed together, we can be similar in some ways deep within our personalities and traits and the way we both act, if you really think about it, and… I could even be good to Helena, with my kindness and my other good traits and qualities. I mean, Helena does help me out for all of these years, maybe my kindness and helpfulness is really rubbing on her. So, in conclusion Ms. Alaraki, I can proudly say that Helena is my-… i-is my...m-my…"

Arthur paused finally after his long speech as he thought to himself, _'Come on Arthur… why is it so hard to say that Helena is just my FRIEND and nothing more? Just SAY it already! And besides, when this whole thing blows over, I can tell Helena privately on how I really feel about her and we'll be together! Well, not after today since I still need time if I l-love her or not, but still!'_

As Arthur was trying to get his final words out, the whole entire time George, Phyllis, Laila, Mr. Simmonds, Hilda, and Helena just looked at Arthur with surprise and awestruck, feeling this way because on how Arthur just said all at once and all of his words were nothing but about Helena.

But then George went up to Arthur curiously, wondering on what was going on with his best friend. "Uh Arthur? You ok man? Arthur?" Then one by one, everyone around the frantic and stuttering boy went to Arthur, curious and yet a little worried on what was going on with him.

Helena just looked at Arthur curiously like everyone else, but her eyes were filled and sparkling with nothing but worry, concerned on what was going on with her love. _'Is he still frantic and nervous about my… c-confession or something? That HAS to be it. I mean, there's no other reason on why Arthur is acting like this. I guess I gotta snap him out of it or whatever.'_

"Uh… EggHead? You alright there? Hello? Earth to Giant Geek. You there?" Helena said as she was waving a hand in front of her love's face. Everyone now just stood in front of Arthur as he continued to ramble and now mostly mumble and stutter under his breath, debating and actually fighting his own mind on what to say on who Helena really is to him to Ms. Alaraki.

George sighed and groaned a little while he rolled his eyes to the side as he walked in front of Arthur, his arms crossed. "Dude, no offense, but we don't have time for you to think on how you really feel about Helena alright? I mean, it's not like you have _feelings_ for her or somethi-."

But then George's words suddenly stop as he slowly turned his head and looked at Arthur with a 'Wait that can't be true right?!' look. Meanwhile everyone looked at him with surprise and panic in their eyes, but mostly on their faces, as Mr. Simmonds, Laila, Phyllis, Helena, and Arthur just eyed George with panic.

Then George said to Arthur, his voice sounding shock and suspicious, "You… don't have feelings for Helena right Arthur? _Right...?!_" He mildly exclaimed. Arthur could instantly feel his cheeks turn warm with color, not knowing what to say to George's question.

"I...I-I um..." Arthur stuttered out loud as he frantically looked around him. Everyone's eyes were on him, but especially his secret love's light blue eyes. He was surprised that the entire time, her eyes were still dark. So full of pain and they were even kinda filled with anticipation and plead, looking like she wanted to really know how Arthur really feels about her.

But it even felt like he was being pressured on.

Arthur felt like he was cornered.

He felt _stuck_.

Everyone's eyes were on him and now they were asking all of these question that were now spinning nonstop in his head. Questions like do you really like like Helena, how long have you felt this way about her, and if you do like like Helena, is there a reason you do? Again, oh boy.

Arthur can feel his entire world around him spinning while it went dark to a almost pitch black, but the people and questions around him were visible to him, and it looked like they were glowing and sounding eery, the questions getting louder while they spun fast around him.

But what's worst of all, every memory of Helena, the good and the bad, but especially the memory of that night, the one night where they were on their first 'date', 'H' asked Arthur if he like liked her back, kept going through his brain endlessly and with every minute passing, the memories flowing kept going faster and faster in his head. He didn't know what to say or do.

Arthur just… he just-!

"I don't like like Helena and I never _will alright?!_" Arthur yelled as his expression was angry and peeved while his eyes were shut tightly. Everyone instantly backed away from him, most of them looking shocked and George looked at him with surprise, and looking like they were not expecting Arthur to yell and just yell out his true feelings for Helena just like that.

But _Helena_… she...she just… couldn't believe it.

After all this time, helping Arthur with everything that bothered him, both public or private, helping him with his problems by going undercover or just by some stupid excuse of some kind she makes up, Helena only helps Arthur because she wants him to think of her as something more.

Not just some bully that does nothing but intimidates others or acts aggressive, not some girl that just acts tough for glory or stupid popularity and junk, but as some girl he could adore and even love, and not like Laila, H, Ms. Felcher, or any of those frilly girly girls. Her.

Helena wanted Arthur to love her for who she was, just like she is for him. And all she wanted to do for herself while she lived here in this place she once called a home was to get someone to see, listen, and say that they loved her for her. And Arthur was the perfect person to do that. He's caring, accepting, generous, everything Helena would want in a person to love her back.

But unfortunately, on that first day of fourth grade, her plan has changed a little. Everyone she knew and knew now was nothing but hurtful, cruel, and mean to her because of who she was. She was nothing but kind, sweet, and everything a girl is that everyone would want as a friend.

But she had to change herself completely and that's by being just as hurtful, cruel, and mean as what everyone acted towards her and her alone. She had to put this ruthless cover up on her real self so no one would know for who she really was. It was like a mean harsh blanket or hue to just cover and hide Helena's true and accepting self and colors from everyone around her.

But Arthur personally took that blanket off of, and washed away those terrible colors from, her.

He was like a beacon of hope and faith. Helena even felt like she was saved from her loneliness and darkness that was creeping up on her that very rainy, cold, and grey day of her first day of fourth grade. Helena felt lost and scared, but it felt like Arthur saved her from those emotions.

Just by being who he was. How he smiled down at her? That was his sincerity. How he gave out a hand for her to pick herself up? That was his care. But for his compliment to her? How Arthur said to Helena that she had a nice voice just like her bow with his kind smile and tone?

That was his acceptance.

That one trait right there, Helena may not knew right away back then of that memory of her first meeting Arthur, but she knew ever since that Arthur can accept anyone in his life. Like and even her. Before this whole 'trying to be kind and show her true self at some points to Arthur' shtick, Helena knew that no matter what she says and no matter what she does, Arthur would always accepts on what she does or says, especially if those actions were towards him of all people.

Helena would never forget that memory, because not only it changed her life up until now, but that one memory, that memory she will forever cherish, was that Arthur always and always was accepting. He would always welcome any problems, objects, even people in his life no matter what they looked like, what they are, or how they act. Just like how he did to Helena. But now? Now this is one moment of a lifetime that Arthur just… h-he just-!

Arthur _didn't_ accept!

Arthur doesn't, and didn't, return his feelings for Helena now that he knows how she really feels about him. When Helena poured every emotion she had for her love, every detail on how her emotions became of actions, and how she told Arthur on why she loves him so much, he just… didn't return any loving emotions or feelings back to her! Not even a single romantic effort.

After all of this time, Arthur only had friendship for Helena through everything they and their friends faced. He only had companionship. He only had partnership. Arthur only had friendship for Helena after all of these ridiculous years! She couldn't believe him!

And what's worst of all, was that Arthur yelled out those very words to everyone, especially to Helena. Once again, she couldn't believe it. Her love never yells before. Those rare moments of Arthur yelling were, well you know, rare! He isn't that type of person to yell very so much with Arthur yelling right then and there, Helena was that much in shock.

Shock that not only that Arthur doesn't feel the same way, but that the person she cared about the most in her heart would yell out his true feelings for Helena like that. But then Helena realized something. Arthur just… yelled. And not yelling out his feelings for her, but just yellining general.

Again, Arthur rarely yells at anyone or at anything in his and everyone else's lives. But the only times he yelled was… out of irritation, anger, and just those negative emotions he felt about something that… made him ticked off. Wait a sec.

Was Arthur… mad that Helena had… feelings for him? No, no that can't be it. Arthur can't be angry just because Helena has feelings for him. Right? Well I mean, the way Helena just acted absolutely drunk and woozy of love and fire like passion only a few hours ago might have thrown Arthur off guard by her emotions practically everywhere on and around him.

And when she said those words to him, about her following and stalking him since elementary and that she writes songs about him on her guitar at home, and her kinda big speech about her not helping Arthur and George save the school, she could tell instantly that Arthur looked hurt.

Of course not physically, well except for the bright handprint when she slapped him when they almost full on lip kiss out of Farrell's Ice Cream Shop, but mostly emotionally. Like Arthur actually wanted Helena to help and save the school.

Which didn't make sense to Helena now that she thought about it.

On one hand, she kinda understood. Arthur would want anyone to help him or him with other people out whenever it was something big like a project, something social outside of their school, or just like a huge fight of some sort. But on the other hand, Helena felt confused.

Why would Arthur be upset if Helena didn't help him and George on saving E.C. 109? Maybe it was because of he needed all of the help he can get to save their school? Perhaps Arthur just needed someone strong and smart enough for his plan of saving the school?

What was i-?

Ok Helena was getting off track here because she's upset that Arthur doesn't feel the same way she does after everything she did for him. Through the problems she caused, through the sneaky and almost heart stopping schemes she did, and the mini little missions she did and mostly every one of them she almost got herself caught, Helena did it all for Arthur.

And he didn't return anything in return! No possible flirting sayings, not even a simple effort of romantic actions to her, or not even saying to Helena that he possibly feels something for her. Nothing lovingly or affectionate from him once.

Helena did everything she could for Arthur.

_Everything_.

But he didn't give nothing back to her.

_Nothing_.

Helena continued on to stare at Arthur with shock and sadness, her dark filled depressed and pain eyes growing with more depressed and hurt, they even went small once again back at the desert and especially in the hard pouring rain, as Arthur looked at everyone around him.

They looked shock at him just like Helena, but George just looked at his best friend with surprise on his face. There was silence now between everyone, except for the faint yelling of people and guards attacking each other and most of the people of Woodstock neighborhood were trying to take the drill down and shut it down so it wouldn't destroy the school.

Until there was a voice saying to Arthur, "Uh dude? Not tryin to get you more mad or anythin, but you don't have to yell it out you know. But thinkin about that now,..." George paused as he started to laugh to himself while everyone looked at him surprised now instead of shock.

"... can you imagine if you, or heck _anybody_, having feelings for _Helena?_ I mean no offense, but I don't think Alaraki would be great girlfriend material! She's just great at being a bully and nothin more! Hahaha oh man but the very _thought_ though!" George continued to laugh in hilarity as Arthur stood there, not being able to say anything to him.

But then he had an idea. What if... Arthur laughed along with George instead of standing here like a statue? Don't get him wrong, On one hand, if Arthur just laughed along and agrees with George on what he just said, then George won't know that his best friend has feelings for Helena!

But on the _other_ hand, everyone and especially Helena would be furious and upset with him. But he had to laugh with George! Because one, he had no time to deal with all of this considering their in the middle of their mission to save E.C. 109! And two, if he didn't laugh along with George, then George might get suspicious and figure that Arthur does have feelings for Helena!

Arthur had no other choice.

"Uh hehe yeah your right George!" Everyone perked up and gasped a little at what Arthur said as they all looked at him with disbelief, especially Helena of course. "Can you imagine if anyone having feelings for Helena? I say that she's… like friend material more than dating material to me really." Arthur smiled and chuckled out loud as he sorta laughed along with George.

Everyone continued to stare at Arthur with disbelief, can't believing that Arthur just friend-zoned Helena like that and that he would just laugh at Helena's feelings for him! And what's worse, is that they can see that he wasn't lying! Arthur's actually laughing at Helena's love for him!

How can he do such a thing to her?

Especially after _everything_ she's done for him?!

Helena felt so much tears of anger, but mostly hurt, in her dark eyes, but tries to keep them at bay as possible, as she scowled darkly at Arthur and instantly snatched the megaphone from Arthur's hand. But before Arthur could speak, Helena yelled through the megaphone now.

"L-Look, I may not have stupid feelings or mushy love junk for someone that is as stupid and lame as you, but you don't have to rub it in! And you know what I think of you EggHead? Do you wanna _know?!_ I _HATE_ YOU ARTHUR GOODMAN!"

She yelled into the megaphone as Helena slammed the megaphone down to the ground, breaking it to the point it crack half way, and then stomped over to where she could see her Grandmother. They both stared down at each other as Helena nodded with a firm determined look. Hilda got the hint as she nodded back at her youngest Granddaughter with the same look.

Everyone just looked at Helena with surprise and confusion, wondering on what was going on between her and her Grandmother. But Helena started to walk down the streets of Woodstock as she had her fists clenching in pain while angrily walked away from them, especially Arthur.

Arthur looked at her with surprise as he walked over to her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. But then, "Helena? Where are you going? The drills the other way and we still have to stop the guards from making us turn it off and-."

_SMACK!_

_"Don't you **DARE** TOUCH ME!"_

Helena screamed as she instantly slapped Arthur's hand away from her shoulder the second it was met with her exposed skin. Helena scowled really dark with hurt and rage as she gritted her teeth at Arthur while she heavily breathed through her straight and pure white teeth. And what gave off her pure hatred and pain was her red face, glowing and even more dark eyes and her hot clear tears of wrath, but mostly anguish, spilling from her glowing dark eyes.

Arthur instantly was taken back by Helena's sudden rage and tears, but he instantly knew why she was this way. Because he laughed and practically made fun of Helena's feelings for him. And what's worse is that… he completely broke Helena G. Alaraki. Because he made her cry. _Cry!_ Helena continued to stare up at Arthur with so much hurt and hate, her scowl growing by every minute.

"A _friend_ huh?!" Helena yelled as she pointed at herself in a furious way. She then started to walk to Arthur more as he suddenly was backing away from her. But then she angrily grabbed him by the collar as she continues to walk forward and yell at a surprise and freaked out Arthur, him trying to back away from her since he was now scared of her.

"Well excuse my helpful and grateful actions for you for so many ridiculous years, to make you think that you would feel something _romantic_ for me!" Helena yellingy confessed to everyone, especially to George and her Grandmother. Up to this point, Helena didn't care anymore now.

Helena didn't care if George heard, she didn't care that he would tell everyone in their school or neighborhood or even the city, and she didn't care if everyone around her makes fun of her and hurt her just like on that first day of fourth grade. Helena didn't care if any of that happens.

Because she'll be moving away from here and into Paris with, unfortunately but it's better than being in this stupid city, her family, Cecille, but mostly with her Grandma Hilda. The one person that will never hurt her just like how Arthur hurt her. And that was by him doing what everyone did to her since her first day of school in this sad lonely city that she once called a home.

Arthur was now really scared and panicky now. Not only that Helena was angry, and more angry than she has in her entire life, but that she just blurted out her most deepest darkest secret to everyone that cared about her. Especially to George! This was not good.

The freaked out teenage boy looked over to George as his best friend was in total shock with his jaw hanged open. Arthur turned back to Helena and said something to her, making George get out of his ridiculous and can't believing state. He just couldn't believe that Helena feels that way for his best friend! Good thing Arthur doesn't feel the same. Anyway, "U-Uh… _and?_ Hehe..."

Arthur chuckled nervously and panicky. Helena looked at him with surprise for a second, including everyone else around them but they stayed that way, until she growled a little out loud while her face grew more red with rage, embarrassment, and so much hurt than the other two emotions she was feeling. With so many tears coming out of her eyes now.

"It's because of your stupid ridiculous attraction to girls so much, I had to go through a lot for you over these years of watching out for you and especially now ever since Friday, I had to act not like myself to you just so I can figure who that ridiculous chick is that your crushing on so much, and now, because of your stupid helpful and caring side and you into girls, that's what got us here in the first place! And all I wanted to know was who you were _crushing_ on!"

Helena and Arthur then could hear George saying out loud to them, but specifically to Arthur, "Yeah! And I'm still curious on who she is dude!" Helena's rage grew as she instantly threw George a 'If you so much as peep another word, I will rip out your tongue to shut you up!' look.

George's face paled a little as he took a few steps back from the angry girl, his hands up in defense. Ok now he really needed to shut his mouth before he says something he'll regret. Because it literally looked like Helena was about to choke him to death or something!

Helena breathed heavily and shakingly with anger as she gripped Arthur's collar of his plaid shirt and dark forest green vest so much, to the point it was shaking as she suddenly brought her body and head away from her panic and scared to death love, just to catch her breath.

But then she suddenly smashed her face into Arthur's. "_You_ and your _dumb deal_ with _beautiful girls!_" Helena yelled at a now surprised Arthur. Arthur was surprised because of what Helena said just now. His… deal with… beautiful girls? Ok look, Arthur had to admit he had trouble with pretty girls.

But 'his dumb deal with beautiful girls'? Helena thought that whenever Arthur catches a pretty girl in his sights, she thinks it's stupid of him? Just because he quickly took notice of a pretty girl? Or was it that… Helena was jealous? Maybe it was both. But… how dare Helena say that?

He done nothing wrong but fall for pretty girls, what's the harm in that? Apparently it's to Helena. And the worse part is is that she was like that at that one time in Junior High! And she said that its a dumb deal? Arthur suddenly scowled at Helena as he said to her, "Like _you_ haven't been acting all tough and boyish Helena. You were _one_ of them!" He then hovered over Helena with mild anger now.

Helena was now taken back by Arthur's sudden anger towards her, including everyone else. But feeling her rage growing more for also Arthur yelling at her, "If _you_ haven't been like liking Little Miss Flawless and other girls for those past Junior High years so much, then I wouldn't have been H, and none of this wouldn't. Even. HAPPEN!" Her anger grew way too much to the point she actually tackled Arthur to the ground, him exclaiming by this sudden attack and impact.

But then he fought back.

The two teens started to hit and push and yell at each other on the ground, their anger for one another growing more with each minute passing while they were arguing. Everyone stood there still as they all gasped as they see that Arthur Goodman and Helena G. Alaraki were fighting.

They were actually fighting! Never in their years of schooling and memories of theirs problems and little adventures together that they never see Arthur, the nice guy, the goodie two shoes, and Helena, the tough girl, the bully of their grade, literally fighting! This was not good at all.

Arthur didn't care if he was hitting a girl, because this was no ordinary girl. This was Helena G. Alaraki. The one girl that has always gone into fights so many times, that has always fought people that didn't listen to her, and fought through people that hated her and made fun of her.

Helena didn't care if he was hitting her love, because this was Arthur Phineas Goodman. The one guy that has always helped others so many times, that has always cared for people no matter who they were, and the one guy that everyone loved as a friend and/or as family.

George and Phyllis looked at each other finally as they quickly nodded at each other and went over to their best friends. The two teens in a lover's quarrel continued to fight each other, didn't care if they were fighting their secret love, and they didn't care if people were watching the-.

"Whoa! Hey, let me go!"

"Whoa! Hey, let me go!"

Said Arthur and Helena in unison as they were suddenly pulled away from each other by their best friend as they thrashed around to be released to continue to argue, well mainly fight really, with their hidden resistible significant other. George had a hold of Arthur and Phyllis had a hold of Helena. Surprisingly to their best friends, George and Phyllis were strong.

"Sorry you two, but that ain't gonna happen!" George said. "Yes! You two need to get it together and we all have to save our school! We don't have time for your lover's quarrel, we need to get back to the task at ha-!" "Were _not_ in a lover's quarrel!" Arthur and Helena yelled in unison again.

They looked at each other, but then turned their heads away, their red faces on fire with rage and now embarrassment. George and Phyllis sighed a little as they slowly let go of their best friend. "Look you two, I still can barely process on what Helena f-feels for Arthur… alright? But we need to stop that huge drill and the guards before it and them destroys the school!" George finished.

Arthur and Helena went silent for at least a minute, considering they need to cool their temper for each other, and weirdly their other emotions for one another they didn't know why, and for the fact that Phyllis said 'lover's quarrel' to them both. But after a minute of silence, Arthur and Helena both grumbled and growled with small scowls to George and Phyllis, their arms crossed, and their bright steamed fire red faces turned away from their secret love, "Whatever."

George and Phyllis sighed a little and thought, _'Close enough.'_ as the two secretly like liking each other teens went over to the others and discuss on what they'll be doing to stop the drill. Arthur and Helena were still standing in silence, waiting for the other person to do something.

But then Helena scoffed and just walked over to Basile and the others, making Arthur look at her with surprise all of the sudden. He was kinda expecting some word or heck, a angry, and he didn't know why he would think of it at a time like this but cute, comment. But there was nothing.

Arthur now felt really embarrassed and bad. Embarrassed because he literally just fought Helena. And now mostly bad because, again, he fought his secret love. Arthur now felt like punching himself like a punching bag just because he'd let his emotions easily take over him like that during his and Helena's arguing and earlier fight. Plus, he's never been in a fight before.

As Arthur was walking back to everyone, Helena instantly was walking away from them with Basile. Arthur looked at them with confusion at first, but thinking that they were talking about them actually being related, Arthur continued on walking towards the others.

But as he did, "So guys, have you came up a plan on how to stop the drill yet? Because I was thinking of hotwiring the controls since I work as an assistant engineer for my job, Phyllis can help me on where to screw, turn, take off, or anything in the system of the dri-?"

"I can't believe you Arthur." Phyllis said as she and everyone stared at Arthur with disappointment, but George was too busy trying to fix the megaphone and Mr. Simmonds was helping the teenager out, and Phyllis just looked up at Arthur… small tears in her dark blue eyes? "Wait what?" Arthur said, not getting on wha-.

"You oh so know exactly what we mean Arthur." Laila said, her voice sounding… kinda disappointment also? "I'm sorry to say this Arthur, but how could you do that to Helena?" Phyllis said as everyone took a step forward to Arthur. He was now a little nervous on what was everyone talking abo-.

… Wait. Were they all talking about for the fact that he fought with Helena? Like physically and emotionally? Yeah that might be it. "Oh, you mean about me and Helena fighting? Well, she does fight a lot and I might have let my emotions take over since I was really mad at her and-."

"You know what we're talking about Arthur!" Phyllis yelled as this time, she alone took a step towards Arthur, and her expression turning into mild anger and distress, more tears in her eyes. Arthur was now taken back by how Phyllis just yelled at him and the way she looked right now.

Arthur then sees Laila and Phyllis looking up at him with more disappointment. What were they so upset about? What did Arthur do? "Uh… t-trying not to get you girls more butt hurt than you two are… but what did I do to-?" "Oh for crying out loud Arthur! Were talking about the fact that you made fun of and hurt Helena! And what's worse of all, is that you made her _cry_ alright?!"

Phyllis yelled at Arthur as she huffed and puffed air in and out of her, trying to catch her breath, but mostly to cool herself down. She turned around, her back facing Arthur while she tries to cool herself down, a hand rubbing her temples, and Phyllis was grumbling a little, her trying to keep her emotions together and trying to make more tears stop coming into and out of her eyes.

Laila went over and comfort Phyllis with worry as Arthur just stood there with a guilty and worrisome expression. "I just… didn't know how to react the way I truly feel. I just… didn't want George to know that I li-." Instantly, Arthur covered his mouth while his cheeks turned red.

Phyllis and Laila took notice of this and one of them said, "Arthur, now that the difficult part of the conclusion is out, what _do_ you feel for Helena?" Phyllis was the one that asked as she and Laila looked at Arthur with anticipation now instead of anger or distress, which still confused Arthur a little.

Arthur's blush grew by the two girls staring at him, his voice not being able to come out. He didn't know why, but his brain can't cooperate with him! It was as if his brain is controlling his body so he won't be able to speak nor do anything.

But then George groaned a little and stepped in on the conversation, even though he didn't the last part after when Phyllis just yelled. "Ok look everyone, were forgetting on why we're here in the first place! To save the school alright? Come on already!"

George announced as he started to run back to the others that are trying to stop the drill and the guards. Them one by one, everyone started to follow him. Mr. Simmonds, Laila, Phyllis, Basile, Helena, and finally Arthur. They all ran back to the one problem that was more important and more worrisome than Arthur and Helen's feelings for each other. For now anyway.

* * *

**Man this chapter was something right you guys? And I LOVE the April Fools Day flashback! Now up until the part where it said, "_No WAY no HOW EggHead!" Helena replied back as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders._" and ending where Arthur felt 'lighter', I added that because, well... I mean come on!**

**Its my story people! And I thought Arthur and Helena will be an intimate moment in the pool! Nothing too inappropriate, just a smidge you know? It's not like I wouldn't add that part as my Narrative Assignment where my TEACHER could read it, that's CRAZY! But STILL though, its a little something I added for you all! **

**I hope you all like it! *Squeee!* ^W^**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! And BELIEVE ME, I DID! \\(*W*)/**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Melody here and back with another chapter!**

**I don't own HA! duh, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you guys enjoy as much as I did!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Drill

When everyone ran back to the big fight, it looked like a war. Everyone that the Arthur and the others knew for years since toddler years were fighting off the guards and did everything they could to stop the drill from tearing down E.C. 109.

Arthur looked around him in awe, can't believing that everyone in the neighborhood and even in the city was helping! But why? Why would they all help out of nowhere? Arthur thought they were giving up just like that for their school! But why would they help all of the sudden?

"George, what's everyone doing here?" Arthur asked George. George chuckled a little at his best friend's question. "Well, I may or may not have given a speech to everyone in the neighborhood about you always helpin out everyone we know with their problems for years and that they all should return the favor you know? And that's by helpin savin the school."

Arthur looked at George with his eyes widened a little, surprised that his best friend would do something like this. But then he smiled at him as Arthur gave out a fist to George, wanting to do their handshake. "Thanks George. For doing this."

George smiled more as he and Arthur did their handshake. "No problem ma-." "Look out!" Phyllis suddenly yelled as she pushed both of the guys out of the way, the three of them shuffling to a few feet to the side. Arthur looked over on what was coming there way.

But then he sees that one of the guards looked like they shot something at them. Arthur looked over on what the guard threw as it was only Mr. Simmonds standing there. That was weird. What the guard shot? Was it like a bullet? Maybe a-. Wait… was it a dart?

Arthur looked closely at his teacher as he realized on what the guard tried to shoot at them. It was something on the right side of his chest as it was a dart! But it was tranquilizer dart! And the dart was only a shade of blue. So that… indicates that-.

_Thud!_

"Mr. Simmonds!"

Yelled Laila as she and the others sees Mr. Simmonds falling to the ground, first knees then back, and him passing out by the blue dart. Laila went over and tries to wake her teacher up, but it was no use. The nice and helpful teacher was out like a light.

Arthur sees that one of the other guards were about to fire another dart at them, but Arthur quickly sees a metal trash lid as he used it as a shield to cover him, George, and Phyllis. The dart successfully didn't hit any of them as Arthur swiftly gave a trash lid to George as a shield.

"Come on!" Arthur said to George as he was ready to fight off the guards, but waiting for his best friend to help him. George took notice of this and nodded independently at Arthur with a small smile. "Right behind you man. Come on Phyllis!" George said as he dragged and covered Phyllis with his 'shield'. Then Arthur, George, and Phyllis went and fought through the fight.

It was really hard to go through though.

With so many guards fighting, other people trying to fight and throw rocks or bricks and even tackle them to the ground to stop them to start the drill, and the guards throwing rocks, hitting other people with the handle of their guns or even tasers, or shooting tranquilizer darts at people. But Arthur, George, and Phyllis made it through the fight that was like a warzone. Barely.

Arthur, George, and Phyllis then sees the drill in front of them now. It hasn't yet, but around it was people fighting off guards while some guards tried to start the drill, along with someone that had a lab coat on, a pair of glasses, and he looked like he was in a rush to start the drill.

George took action as he ran up to the scientist or even mechanic and tackled him to the ground, the man in the lab coat exclaiming in surprise and in pain by the impact to the hard ground that was the street. Arthur and Phyllis instantly went to the controls of the drill. Arthur thn opened the systems wiring as he started to go through and even cut some of the wires.

"Ok if I just cut this wire… and attach this wire to the cut on-. Whoa!" Exclaimed Arthur as the drill suddenly started by the the whole machine by it suddenly shaking, making Phyllis, who was examining the whole control system, exclaimed, and fell backwards off of the drill.

George, who was a little startled by the drill suddenly starting and seeing on what was going on with the controls and the wiring of the drill, sees Phyllis falling off of the drill. George quickly let go of the scientist, ran over to where Phyllis was about to fall to the ground, and catched her.

Phyllis suddenly felt someone catching her as she looked up. She sees George looking down at her as he said to her, "Phyllis, you ok?" while his tone was in worry. Phyllis suddenly felt her cheeks turn a mild red by George carrying her. But it's almost for the fact that George ended up carrying and holding Phyllis all bridal style!

"U-Um.. I'm fine G-George. So is it ok if you can… p-put me down now…?" She asked, her voice sounding nervous and flustered. George realized on what made her feel this way as he felt his cheeks turned a slight red themselves and quickly he put Phyllis down saying, "S-Sure thing!" They both now stood there for a few seconds, thinking over on what just happened between them. Their blushes grew, their hearts raced, and their breathing became sorta shaky-.

"Guys! A little _help_ here please?!" Yelled Arthur as the drill started to slowly move towards the direction of the school. George, Phyllis, and the others that were fighting off the guards looked at the drill with surprise as they all gasped. Then everyone quickly ran to the drill and tried to stop it while half of them continued to fight off guards.

Some tried to hit it, push it back from keep on moving, and they even tried to cut the metal just to stop it through the inside. But none of those methods didn't work as the large and metal drill continued to keep moving towards E.C. 109.

Arthur felt panic in him by the drill continuing to move closer to the school as he quickly went to the control panel. He, George, and Phyllis, who were trying to get to the drills controlling system to stop it, started to go through the system as the drill continued to move.

"Wait, do you guys know how to work this kind of stuff?" George asked, feeling confused on how to actually stop the drill from moving by working and hot wiring these wires. Phyllis then told him, "Well, from my personal experiences, not so much. But like Arthur said, he knows how! Right Arthur?" She and George looked over to Arthur, waiting for his response to Phyllis's question.

Arthur smiled a little and said, "Yeah I know how. The whole drill is kinda like a car really. It has an engine to make it move so all we have to do is find the engine!" But as Arthur looked through the control panel, there isn't actually a particular and a close-eye way to get to the engine. "If I could find it though." Arthur mumbled to himself in slight unease.

George and Phyllis looked at Arthur with surprise, them hearing that Arthur might be able to find the engine to the drill. But shaking off their worry thoughts on them not being able to turn the drill off in time, George and Phyllis started to go throughout the drill by looking around to see if they could find any clues to where the engine might be.

Meanwhile, Arthur was thinking over on where the engine might be at while he stood in front of the control panel of the drill while it continues to move. _'Hmmm… ok if I was an engine to a drill that'll destroy a school in a few minutes or so… where would I be-?'_ Then Arthur realized on where the drill might be at as he went to the very back of it.

Arthur sees some smoke coming out of it as he sees through the cover of an air vent that the engine was behind it. He smiled as he yelled out to George and Phyllis, "Guys I've found the engine!" Arthur then started to open the entrance of the engine of the drill by trying to pull the edges of it and even trying to smash it with his elbow. But it didn't work as he continued trying.

When a few minutes passed, it was no use as Arthur panted a little after what if felt kinda like working at his job for what it felt like an hour or so trying to fix something on a car or even on a motorcycle. But something clicked in his mind however. Something from a few months back.

* * *

**Oh my people! What thing could Arthur's mind remember? Find out on the next chapter people!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Small Realizations

Arthur actually worked and 'fixed' on Helena's Pastel Pink Piaggio one time back in first semester of his Junior year. It was a hot sunny day in Seattle surprisingly, Arthur was 'fixing' Helena's Piaggio in the small engine station, and that's where he barely discovered, in the back of his mind not in his actual brain, that he found Helena attractive and really cute.

* * *

_Flashback to 1st Semester of Junior year..._

_As Arthur was working and fixing on the last tire of a Jeep, he was listening to Rock Bass music through the radio while he was working. And when he was done fixing the tires of a Jeep, the customer, who was his old coach back in Junior High, smiled at the young man._

_"Thanks Arthur for doing this. I appreciate it." "No problem at all Mr. WitterBerg. You know I'm always glad to help." Arthur replied as he grabbed a plastic water bottle from the mini fridge next to the old and rusty tool table and took a small swig of the cold water._

_The 50 something year old coach chuckled a little at Arthur's reply. "You and your helping Arthur. Well, here's the pay and here's a tip. You know, for fixing my Jeep. Can't believe that all FOUR of them had holes in them just because I drove through the desert."_

_Arthur smiled more as he took the payment and put his tip from his old coach in his back pocket. "Thanks for the pay. I'll see you later!" "See you later Arthur!" Replied Mr. WittenBerg as he drove off in his Jeep. As he sees yet another yet familiar customer driving off in their vehicle, Arthur sighed a little as he went over to the long body length mirror next to the small break area to clean off on whatever stain he had on his face._

_He sees a few oil stains on his face and shoulders as Arthur started to wipe them off with an old rag. But then he stopped as Arthur examined his body a little. He didn't wear his usual plaid shirt, dark red vest, dark blue jeans, and his dark brown Loafers._

_But instead, Arthur only wore a white tan top, old baggy jeans, and a pair of Vintage Docker's Footwear Tanned Brown Leather Rugged shoes. He only wore this work attire just so he was cooled off and ready for work for this time of day, which during this time is humid weirdly._

_And Arthur was sorta muscular for age. Not like a male model, but Arthur was tone chested, his shoulders were broad, his arms were skinny yet kinda large with muscle, and his body was in pretty good shape really. He even almost had a six pack! Guess with karate and swimming for a few years, being on the Football team at his school, and right now working as a assistant in an engineer shop paid off._

_And his body was in that much in great shape to the point some girls in his school and around the city tried to ask him out and even flirt with him at some points. But he always turned them down. It's not he would fall for those girls since they looked cute or attractive, whether it was the way they looked or how they acted towards him, but he really never got to know them for who they were. And for him, Arthur would love to date a girl he's known forever like a good friend._

_Someone that he would have good memories with, someone who was fun to hang around with, someone who is trouble yet understanding, just a girl that Arthur would love to date and hang out with, and possibly someday, even call her his girlfrie-._

_"So THIS is where you work at huh?" Said a familiar voice as Arthur turned around to only see Helena G. Alaraki at the entrance/exit, of where people park/drive their vehicles into/out of the engineer shop, standing next to her Pastel Pink Piaggio._

_Helena wore a pair of hot pink shorts, a light blue tan top, light pink sandals, and her hair was up in its usual style with Helena's signature pink bow to make it stay in place. But the one thing that made Arthur noticed something about her appearance was that… she wasn't wearing makeup._

_Never before has Arthur SEEN Helena without makeup. Well, he HAS seen her with makeup ever since the beginning of their High School year, but even so, Arthur hasn't seen Helena without makeup for who knows HOW long. And yet,... with Helena wearing no makeup,... she kinda looked… MORE nice without it._

_Sure her wearing makeup did her beauty out more, but even without it, Helena's appearance looked more nice looking and even natur-. "Hey EggHead. You know if you daydream or whatever, your gonna end up losing your job AND a customer you know. I need you to fix my Piaggio. Something's wrong with her." Helena suddenly said as Arthur got out of his thoughts._

_"Sorry Helena. I was just lost in thought." He said as he started to bring Helena's Piaggio, that was puffing out smoke in the front oddly but guessing that's the small engine area, into the shop. Helena rolled her eyes to the side as she walked over to the tools desk, her arms crossed, and now she leaned back onto the table while she watched Arthur working._

_"You didn't answer my question earlier by the way." Helena said out loud, catching Arthur's attention. "Oh. Sorry Helena. Again I was just thinking. But yeah , this is where I work at now." Helena chuckled a little while Arthur continued to work. "Well then, I guess I didn't take you for the ENGINEERING type HairBoy. Never would've guessed for you working on machines."_

_Arthur perked up as he replied back to Helena while he continued on working. "Well, I do like tinkering with some gadgets and not to mention making some things of my own. But what I mostly like about my job is helping fix things for others. And that's by fixing cars and such."_

_Helena rolled her eyes again. "Of COURSE you would pick out this job. You're Arthur Goodman. Literally a good guy who helps other people. No surprise there that you would pick this job in the first place. But I never guessed that you do engineering. Your really ARE a EggHead EggHead."_

_She finished as Arthur stopped doing on what he was doing. He turned to her as he said, now standing up just to take a another sip of his water, "Well, there's nothing wrong of being an 'EggHead' Helena. Sometimes being smart can be helpful."_

_Helena scoffed while she had on a small amused smirk, her teeth barely showing. "Please, more like ANNOYING than helpful." Arthur turned to Helena while he had a cool towel behind his neck and draped over his shoulders, his water bottle still in his hand. "Helena, I know your lying about being helpful can be annoying. You think that I don't noticed about that for years?"_

_Helena rolled her eyes again. "Well yeah of COURSE I thought about that. I just wanted to know how LONG it will take for you to talk about that mushy feely garbage. Anyway, how's H.P. doing over there?" Arthur now walked over to Helena's Piaggio after she asked him that question._

_"Well, all it needs is a new engine and other than that, it's all good to go-." "Are you serious? I have to stay in the WAITING ROOM for who knows HOW LONG just for H.P. to get a new stinking engine…?!" Helena mildly exclaimed as she looked at Arthur with slight irritation._

_Arthur gulped a little, since he DIDN'T like for the fact that Helena's anger is showing, as he started to drag Helena's Piaggio to the engine room saying, "Don't worry Helena, the engine replacement won't take that long and if you want, you can stay HERE if you… uh like? Hehe..."_

_Arthur chuckled a bit nervously, hoping that his words would go through to Helena. Helena sighed and groaned a little as she sat down on one of the chairs at the small break room area. "Whatever. You just better not hurt H.P. EggHead or I SWEAR I'll…-!" "Oh, I'm not actually doing the engine replacement Helena." Arthur said with a small yet simple smile as he went over to where Helena was sitting after he put the Piaggio in the engine room._

_Helena just looked at Arthur with astoundment. "Wait, then who will be fixing H.P.?" "My instructor. Right now, he's already in there and is starting to fix your Piaggio and-." "Hold up a sec. You have an INSTRUCTOR?" Arthur chuckled a little while on his cheeks, a light hue of red appeared out of embarrassment. "Uh hehe… yeah. Since I AM working here, I work under my instructor and he's like a teacher to me for when I work on cars and other things."_

_Helena continued to look at Arthur with a 'Wow that was unexpected.' look, but then she looked at him with a bit of understanding as she had her head nodding a little, her arms still crossed, and her eyes a little lidded, her lips having a small smirk. "Huh. Ok ok. You have an instructor on engineering. I say it's kinda hilarious that you practically have a teacher for fixing cars and junk."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes this time as he still sat down next to Helena. "Well, I may love engineering Helena, but I have a LOT to learn about it. Just like how you bully cover up is, well your cover up, but it feels like you learn from it. Including me."_

_He could see Helena looking at him with surprise. But she scowled at him in irritation. "What do you mean by that HairBoy?" "What I mean is that you being all pushy and aggressive, you can understand and yet learn the way you act or say. Like for example, whenever you try to pick a fight with someone like Harry, you can kinda understand that you being all tough and angry can be exhausting and at the end of the day, you'll learn that being a bully can be tiring and… maybe the next day or possibly SOMEDAY, you can… try to be ni-." "As IF!" Interrupted Helena._

_"If you think that I might someday suddenly turn and be nice to you and every other sucker in this stupid town, then HA! You can forget it! The day that I start being nice to you all, is the day that everyone will-!" Then Helena stopped her words by stop talking all together._

_Arthur looked at Helena with surprise at first, considering she was kinda yelling at him, but now he looked at her with confusion and curiosity. "Um… Helena? What were you about to say?" helena looked at him with surprise as well, but then she… BLUSHED a little to her cheeks?_

_Since forever, Arthur's known that Helena has rosy cheeks, which kinda gave off her not so much of a bully look to him, but whenever she was embarrassed, Helena just quickly turns around and storms off from him or the others, which right now, Arthur understood why._

_Because she BLUSHES when she's angry or annoyed or even embarrassed. Never before has Arthur seen Helena blush on both lower sides of her face even though she has rosy cheeks, which right now, is surprising yet… a little INTERESTING to see._

_In fact, it looked kinda… NICE to see Helena blush this wa-._

_"N-Nothing you Giant Geek alright? NOTHING." Said Helena, her voice getting Arthur out of his thoughts. He could see Helena turning her head away from him while he could see her blush growing, including her annoyed scowl on her lips._

_Now Arthur didn't know why, well he kinda did, but he needed to know on what Helena was about to say. He kinda understood on what she was about to say and it was that if she were to someday show kindness to everyone they both knew for years, they will make fun of her._

_Arthur may not truly know on why Helena bullies everyone, especially to him which is still confusing to this day kinda, but if she were to be nice to everyone, then everyone will make fun of her for it. He knew that she was a strong and tough girl, but Arthur knows that ALL girls have weaknesses. Helena may say she's tough, but Arthur knows that she's lying about her not having any weaknesses or triggers to make her toughness and pushiness go away._

_"Helena, I know your lying to me. Can you just tell me? I won't tell anyone." Arthur asked and negotiated. Helena's blush grew while her scowl turned into more annoyance. "Not gonna HAPPEN paste for brains alright? Jeez your annoying." She growled yet mostly grumbled._

_Arthur then started to think to himself again. Ok, so obviously Helena won't tell on what she was about to say, so what can Arthur do to make her say it? Should he keep asking and bugging about it to her? No, that would make her more annoyed and angry and possibly punch him for it._

_Maybe he should… DO something to her? Not like yell at her or anything rash of course, but something that Arthur would do. Something with words and maybe a few actions. Arthur had to do something in HIS own way. But WHAT exactly?_

_Over the years they've kinda got to known each other, Helena isn't known for telling some things to others, except to Phyllis of course since they're best friends. But whenever Helena is interrogated to say or confess something, it mainly involved with someone getting all physical touchy feely with her and whatnot to her mainly not in public or sometimes IN public._

_Not their feelings for HELENA or anything, but whenever she gets interrogated by something, someone is always physically interrogating her. Like pointing at Helena, poking her on the shoulder or arm, or even grabbing her by the shoulders just so they can get something they want out of Helena. And of course by the end of the interrogation, Helena never confessed anything and the person that was interrogating her would be mostly beaten up to a pulp._

_So, in order to get Helena to say what she was going to say, Arthur had to interrogate her by physical actions. But that won't work! Arthur may get beaten up to death by Helena if he's all physical interrogation on her. But… back when the April Fools dane happened, Helena was all… nervous and uncomfortable with him when he was all rough yet passionate into their dancing._

_That COULD work! Arthur interrogating Helena by the way he did it to her at the dance would work like a charm! Well, he won't dance with her, but the physical interrogation. The way he talked to her and the way he looked at her would work! All he had to do is set the mood._

_When Arthur smiled and perfectly thought through his plan, he suddenly stood up, went over to the radio as he started to go through station by station. He could sense that Helena was staring at him with confusion as he heard from her, "What are you doing NOW HairBoy?" Her voice became suspicious yet annoyed as Arthur smiled a little, glad that Helena took the bait._

_"I'm just changing the music since we'll be staying here for a bit while we wait for you Piaggio to be fixed." Arthur said simply as he turned the music into Jazz music. But this was no ordinary Jazz music. For this one hour piece starts off as relaxing then romantic for after a minute._

_The perfect music to set Arthur's plan into full commando._

_Helena hummed a little as Arthur sat back down next to her, the Jazz music now playing out loud. "Hmm, well alright then. Still can't believe that you like JAZZ music EggHead. Hehe." She chuckled a little as se looked at Arthur with amusement to the side._

_Arthur rolled his eyes a little while he blushed a bit, forgetting that Helena knows his favorite type of music. "You know, this type of music CAN be relaxing you know. But it can also be upbeat, happy sad, maybe even… romantic." He let out the last word in a sorta… upsetting tone._

_He forgot about this type of Jazz music. Romantic Jazz music was the last thing heard of when he was with… H. When she told him that she really liked him a lot and when they both were in their romantic moment and silence with each other. Oh how Arthur WISH H was with him._

_When Arthur said that, he could sense that Helena flinched a little by that word he said at the end of his reply to her amusing comment. "Oh… uh yeah sure. Whatever floats your boat EggHead. But Jazz music being ROMANTIC? Please. As if that type of… music… exists…?"_

_Helena's words trailed off for as the relaxing music came to an end, romantic background jazz music started to play. The music had piano, a bit of violin, and mainly saxophone creating a sense of enchanting and yet a really romantic mood in the room._

_Arthur smiled a little at this piece playing, happy that he chose this choice of music for his plan to go into action. He looked over to Helena as he sees her cheeks suddenly turning a little red. He guessed that it was romantic music playing, especially the saxophone._

_Now's his chance. "So,… you were SAYING Helena?" He said as he snorted a little in hilarity. Helena's blush grew as she puffed her cheeks while she brought her legs close to her torso and chest and she and Arthur sat down on the ground the entire time. "Shut up you Geek."_

_She grumbled in annoyance as Helena turned her head away from Arthur, her blush growing a little more. Arthur smiled more as they both now sat there on the cold floor in silence, only hearing the air conditioning continuing to bring cold air into the room and the music continuing._

_But as Arthur was thinking over on what to do next in his secret little plan, he could see Helena, out of the corner of his eye, shivering and her quiet breathing was a little shaky through her teeth while she was hugging her legs to keep warm, but she looked like she was trying to not show that she was cold in the room, which WAS a bit funny yet upsetting, he didn't know why, to see._

_He too was a little cold since the air conditioning was high. Arthur wanted to turn the temperature up in the room, but he knew that the music will lose its effect on Helena and his plan won't work with him moving, his body was that cold to where he didn't want to get up, and finally, he didn't want to pause his plan otherwise, Helena's Piaggio will be fixed and she'll be out of here. And besides, Arthur STILL wanted to know on what she was about to say earlier._

_"Sorry about laughing earlier Helena." Arthur said out loud all of the sudden, getting Helena's attention. She looked up at him at the side with surprise and he looked down at her, him kinda telling that she was surprise that he would apologize to something like that._

_But then she barely shrugged while she turned her head away from Arthur. "Eh, it's alright. And besides, I would've done the same thing if you were wrong about something. Which of course ALWAYS happens." She then started to laugh in amusement and in a mocking way again._

_Arthur gave Helena a dull yet kind annoyed mixed look, feeling a little irritated that Helena would bring something like that up. But then… he smiled as an idea came to him. Arthur back fully against the wall as he said to Helena, "Well, I know ONE thing that you'll be wrong about."_

_Helena looked at Arthur with a part of her thin unibrow going up with suspicion. "What are you going on about HairBoy?" She asked. Arthur's smile grew as he turned his head to the side a little to see Helena, his eyes going a little lidded, and he said simply, "That your cold."._

_Helena's cheeks turned a mild red again with heat as she looked at Arthur with surprise, looking like she wasn't able to respond to something like that. But then she scowled in annoyance as she said to Arthur, "I am NOT cold EggHead!" She exclaimed as her arms were no longer hugging her legs to keep herself warm for they were now at her sides._

_Arthur's smile turned into a small smirk as he said back to Heena, "Yes you ARE Helena. I can see your body shivering." Helena started to growl while her scowl grew.. "I already TOLD you! I. am. NOT. C-COLD." She growled firmly through her gritting yet chattering teeth while her body barely showed that it was shaking, her trying her best not to show to Arthur that she WAS cold._

_Arthur rolled his eyes with his smirk still on his lips, thinking that it was funny to see Helena talking and acting like this even though she's FREEZING over there. "Yes you ARE Helena." Helena groaned a little as she said to him, "Fine, I AM cold you stupid Geek alright...?! What do you want me to do? This stupid air conditioning is high and all the doors are closed so no heat can get into it!" Arthur chuckled a little again, finding it pretty funny that Helena just said that._

_"Well, if your cold..." Then Arthur raised his right arm, secretly bringing the first phase of his secret plan into action. "... then I could just..." Then Arthur wrapped an arm around Helena as his hand ended up being on Helena's right shoulder onto the side._

_But what made his first phase complete, is that Arthur pulled Helena to him as he ended up hugging her while her cold and shivering body was onto his torso. "... keep you warm Helena." He finished as Arthur and Helena sat there in silence, the romantic jazz music continued on._

_Arthur looked down at Helena as he sees her face turn to panic, her blush growing a LOT. Which was… kinda nice to see her like this, which he quickly felt confused about. Helena blushing looked nice to SEE? That didn't make sense. Why was it nice to see Helena like this? Maybe it was because he got her right where he wanted her in his plan? Yeah, that's gotta be it._

_"Um… A-Arthur…? What are you doing?" Helena asked, her voice shaky with coldness and yet discomfort. Arthur could feel a smile creeping on his lips before he could stop the process. The reason being was that he thought it was funny yet… something else he felt when Helena reacted that way just now. Arthur didn't respond back to a cold yet flustered Helena as he was really cold and trying to get warm himself while he tried to warm Helena up as well in the process._

_By hugging her._

_But Arthur, weirdly out of instinct, scooched closer to Helena as he tried to get warm himself by her body giving off body heat. Ok Arthur may or may not have learned this in Biology back in Sophmore year. He guess he just can't help but listen to that particular part of the assignment._

_Anyway, as Arthur's body was again Helena's, only for warmth since he was still cold, he could Helena's body shaking more. He too guess that she was that cold, so he decided to put his body more against hers just for more warmth. And after a few moments of trying to get warm, Arthur ended up having his entire torso, including his chest, stomach, and even his arms, practically wrapped around almost to the backside of Helena's back._

_Even his skinny yet kinda muscle like arms were wrapped around her entire body to keep warm, to the point his arms were above her chest now that they were sitting on their knees on the ground now, which surprisingly didn't make Helena react so much, except for her flinching and gasping sharply a little at the gentle yet warm action. Hey, he was that cold._

_But then Arthur realized something. About being in this situation with Helena. She was… small. Not like he hasn't seen her height, but it felt like she was small in his arms and against his body. Huh. Helena G. Alaraki being tiny to Arthur? That's new. But how come he's never noticed?_

_For all the times she's helped him with his problems, Arthur would sometimes repay Helena with a quick or long hug. He was that thankful that someone like Helena would help him, which still kinda confuses him now. But he never noticed that Helena was… small to him whenever he hugs her. Again, why hasn't he noticed it before until now? Again, that's new. Well kinda._

_The two teens continued to sit and hug, well ARTHUR hugging Helena, in silence still as the romantic and enchanting Jazz music was playing loudly in the room. Until Arthur felt a pair of small arms wrapping around his own. It was Helena's cold yet warm long limbs._

_She had her beige skin colored arms on Arthur's as he can tell that she was trying to get warm in his embrace. Arthur's smile came back, feeling glad for Helena that she was accepting this particular way to get warm and that she was accepting it by a hug of her own in her own way-._

_Then suddenly, Arthur felt something super warm. Not like warmth from Helena's small yet kinda muscle like body, but something REALLY warm on his upper arms, particularly on his right lower arm. It was Helena's face and… was she looking EMBARRASSED and SHY?_

_Helena's face had on a shy like expression. With her thin unibrow furrowing in a flustered matter, her eyes half lidded, her light blue eyes were even sparkling with shyness, and her entire face, but mostly her cheeks, were a bright fire like hue of crimson._

_...Wow._

_Since...Since when did Helena looked… this NICE looking before?_

_Like, has this HAPPENED before with them and everyone else or something? But still though, when did Helena looked this nice? No no no, this was more than nice. It was… SOMETHING. Something that made Arthur's heart… skip a beat while… his cheeks were FLUSHING? What was going on? What's happening to hi-?_

_...Wait._

_Then Arthur felt something else._

_Something… NEW._

_Something entirely new about Helena. Something that made his brand new symptoms increase more and more. Arthur felt… Helena's heartbeat through the lower part of his arms. And it was going fast. Arthur can literally feel her heart beating with emotions while the beat was fast._

_Woah. Helena's heartbeat is… strong yet gentle. When Arthur pressed his lower arms a bit down, and by down he meant hugging her a little more tightly, he could feel Helena's heart beating in synch. Her heartbeat is strong yet soft. Just… like someone he knew. Weird._

_But what made her heart beat this way? What did he do? ...Wait. Was it because… of him hugging her? That has to be it. I mean, there isn't any other reason that Helena would look and feel embarrassed and shy while her heart was about to burst right? Yeah._

_As Arthur continued to get warm by hugging Helena and her getting warm by Arthur hugging her, he continued feeling her heart beating out of her chest. But, Arthur suddenly felt… relaxed. Relaxed just by… hugging Helena. Maybe it was because she was warm? That has to be it._

_Arthur felt relaxed now as he brought Helena closer to his cold yet warm, to her, body. He then, without even realizing it, put his head close to the back of Helena's head as he laid his forehead onto it. But suddenly, Arthur could feel Helena's hands over both his upper arms while she gently grasped them. Feeling like that Helena didn't… want to let go or stop this warm embrace?_

_Was she that cold or something? Arthur questioned more in his mind on why Helena didn't want this hug to end as she suddenly… nuzzled his UPPER RIGHT ARM? Helena's blushing cheek was actually gently nuzzling and cuddling with his arm! W-What is going on?_

_Arthur looked at Helena with surprise, completely taken back by Helena nuzzling his right arm. But then he smiled a little and said to her, only to get her out of her nuzzling and cuddling with his arm, though in his mind he actually DID liked it when Helena was being all cuddly with him which was surprising yet interesting to actually like about from someone like her, and to finally answer her question from earlier, "I'm just trying to keep you warm Helena."_

_Helena's nuzzling instantly stopped as she just sat there on her knees, frozen. Arthur looked at Helena from behind with curiousness, questioning on what was going on with her. "Helena? You ok?" He asked her. But there was no response as Helena just sat there, her body like a board._

_Arthur's expression turned into worry, kinda concerned on what was going on with Helena. What can he do to make her stay calm? Well, his words won't work. And Arthur kinda only had one option. Arthur suddenly let go of Helena, ending their warm hug. Helena was still frozen though._

_Arthur sighed a little, realizing that ending the hug didn't work. But as he hugged her again, Arthur ended up having his arms wrapped around her wai-. Wait WHAT?! Suddenly, Arthur barely gasped sharply through his nose to himself while he flinched and blush suddenly._

_He could instantly feel Helena's waist in his arms as he ended up hugging her from behind while Arthur had his tall body against hers while he hugged her. Ok he did NOT mean for that to happen. This was weird, confusing, WRONG! Arthur hugging Helena in THIS WAY!_

_He continued to look shock and flustered as Arthur looked down at Helena to see if she reacted to what he just did. She looked in awe instead of shock, thankfully to Arthur, as Helena out of nowhere… gently laid her back against Arthur's torso while she smiled warmly and calmly. Helena even had her arms against Arthur's again while she blushed to her cheeks once again, her eyes closed peacefully, and her blushing growing more as she sighed a little calmly._

_Wait WHAT?_

_Arthur embarrassed and nervous expression and state turned into he didn't know HOW MANY times as he sat there frozen like how Helena did a few minutes ago. But he felt confused now. What… is this feeling? What's going on right now? What was Arthur feeling for… Helena now?_

_Arthur and Helena now sat there while they embraced each other with this brand new type of hug for a few more minutes, surprisingly the romantic Jazz music continuing on to play in the small area. Arthur now felt… calm. Calm in this hug with Helena._

_But he couldn't explain on what was happening to him. His heart was bursting, his cheeks were flushing, and his breathing was slow. Arthur felt really confused on what was happening. Where did he go to end up like this with Helena? How did he even… make this embrace happen?_

_He sighed a little as Arthur slowly hugged Helena back while his flustered symptoms increased, his eyes closed now, only trying to get used to this brand new type of hug. This was… actually really nice. No this was better than nice. It was… gentle and… even SOFT?_

_Arthur felt something soft against the lower part of his arms. He realized that Arthur had his lower arms against Helena's stomach. His nervous and embarrassed expression came back to his face as he suddenly blushed and looked sorta panicky._

_But then, Arthur felt Helena's breathing in and out of her stomach as her stomach was going up and down gently from her breathing. Arthur's panic look softened as he felt relaxed again, well sorta anyway. But he realized on what he found something soft. It was Helena's stomach. Her stomach was… actually soft. ...Well, it was probably just the fabric of the tan top talking, but still. It was weird to know and even discover now, since she WAS his 'bully', and yet,... it was kinda interesting and even a little awestruck to know about._

_Arthur felt really peaceful and in total awe that he ended up having his head, particularly his chin, on Helena's right shoulder. Wow. Even her SHOULDER was soft. Then Arthur realized something else. Helena's body was… small, soft, and… actually attractive._

_He knew that Helena's body has muscle and she was even athletic back in Sophomore year and especially back in Freshman year, but he never knew that Helena's appearance was… pretty attractive. Not like a female model or anything, but Helena's body was good looking. And was that… ABS Arthur kinda felt on Helena's stomach through the tan top? Wow. Surprisingly, Helena had abs._

_But his mind suddenly clicked as Arthur realized something else. It was that… Helena was tough and yet… soft. Both inside AND out. Not that Arthur knew that there was good in Helena, but the it's just how she has muscles of her own, abs, an athletic spirit, and yet she's soft and gentle with her actions and the way her skin was especially soft._

_Arthur suddenly feels his smile going away as he had his eyes suddenly widened a little by him smelling something. Was that… FLOWERS he smelled? Like cherry blossoms? Arthur realized that Helena's HAIR smelled of pretty cherry blossoms. And he actually smelled that scent back in Junior High. When Phyllis brought a medium bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion as for a smelling project they had to do. And Arthur was kinda astound that he remembered the smell._

_And he completely forgot on how the pink and red aroma smelled. It smelled so bitter-sweet yet mostly floral. Even the word of the flower itself is beautiful. And Helena smelled so… sweet and flowery. Who knew right? Helena's scent in her hair is like flowers and… was that roses Arthur's nostrils sensed also? And she always says almost everyday that she's tough and blustery to the others heh. But there was not only cherry blossoms, but there was a hint of roses in her hair._

_Wait… roses and… cherry blossoms in Helena's… hair. Then Arthur couldn't help but suddenly pictured in his mind of Helena having cherry blossoms and roses in her hair as it was… in a elegant bun and… her bangs were out and there were… kinda curly. But then, Arthur imagined Helena being in a… gorgeous cherry blossom dress with matching shoes even. Again, wow was the one word Arthur would describe as Helena was in that specific picture._

_Helena was in a light blue off shoulder dress that has branches and yet mostly roses and cherry blossoms as a design, even a few petals were added in the design of this beautiful dress. There were even a few clouds in the background of the whole design. But for Helena's cool brown blonde hair, again she had her hair in a elegant bun, her bangs were out, and there were sorta curly. But, the brown part of her cool brown hair was the final yet beautiful touch to her hair, but especially in her bangs and to go along with the pink and red flowers in her hair._

_'Wow…' Arthur actually thought. He couldn't help but think of it. First he thought that Helena was tough and sour, but now this? He now thought of her as small, soft, attractive, and especially beautiful. Even the scent in her hair was gorgeous to smell and take in through his nose and lungs. His heart was beating and his cheeks turned a mild red by just sniffing and being in complete AWE and DAZED by taking in… Helena's flower like scented SILK that was her hair-._

_"Helena, can I… tell you something?" Arthur suddenly said out loud to Helena as he was still unfazed that he was taking in Helena's beautiful flowery scented cool brown hair the entire time. He could feel Helena jump a little in his arms as he can also feel Helena's breathing going a little fast. Arthur now couldn't help but smile at this reaction. In fact, it was so… something. Something amusing to him yet mostly ADMIRABLE, he just couldn't find the perfect word for it._

_"Uh… y-yeah? What do you wanna say EggHead?" Helena kinda stuttered out loud to him as she turned her embarrassed and fire like red face to him, her head, well specifically turning her pretty scented silk hair, Arthur just couldn't help but think it, away from Arthur while she tried to get out of the hug he started a few minutes ago, which he instantly didn't like for that to happen._

_He was just so lost and feeling so astound by the smell and aroma he now adored and really liked so much, which was REALLY confusing to think about right now now that he thought about it sorta, and that Helena herself was small, soft, attractive, and especially gorgeous, which of course he didn't know WHY exactly again of course, that Arthur reacted quickly by moving his head towards the back of Helena's head while he instantly had his hold of Helena's waist more firmer, feeling in his mind, but especially in his arms, that he didn't want to let go of Helena._

_She muttered out under her breath, "W-What the…?!" as Arthur could sense that Helena looked at him with confusion and a hint of discomfort. Arthur couldn't help but do and react like this. And yet he didn't know WHY he was acting this way at the same time._

_What was going on with him? How come he didn't want to stop being this close to Helena in a way like this? Why didn't he want to stop being in this situation with her? Why...Why didn't Arthur want this embrace and especially… this closeness to never end with Helena…?_

_This was SO confusing, even WRONG._

_And yet,... this feels… RIGHT._

_Like Arthur didn't to let Helena go or something, which in this case is true physically, with him hugging her from behind and all that. But even so, this feels really wrong yet really right. Why did Arthur feel this way? Why does he have to feel this way? And for HELENA of all people in the whole world? No no no, for Helena of all of the GIRLS in the world to be exact?_

_Why HER?_

_Helena was just so interesting to get to know and spend time with, and yet, he feels… kinda weird around her in the back of his mind for a few years now now that he thought about it. She was just so tough yet again small, soft, attractive, and REALLY gorgeous._

_But… why though?_

_Why...Why does he feel… SOMETHING for her now…? No, not now, why did Arthur feel something for her even before Junior high first began for him and everyone else he and Helena knew for so long? Why did he feel this way? Why does this feeling feel so CONFUSING-...?!_

_"I...I think you're...y...y-you're..." Arthur barely said to Helena, since he was so… distracted. He never knew that Helena could be so… beautiful. And Arthur can't deny it though. There's just something about Helena that… made her-…!_

_"... REALLY BEAUTIFUL…~...!"_

_Arthur finished replying in complete awestruck as he suddenly brought his in progress, and without even feeling it, lovesick expression face barely into the crook of Helena's surprisingly soft and flowery scented neck with a small smile, his breathing shivering and barely coming out of his system since he was so gone now and that he smelled more of Helena's beautiful scented silk that was HER HAIR. He even brought Helena more closer to him._

_But what got Arthur so lost and in awe was that he was starting to cuddle with Helena a bit. Arthur was rubbing the side of his face a little against Helena's neck affectionately as his hair was gently yet slowly going across her soft, warm, and smooth skin, making Helena's neck reaction to it barely having on goosebumps._

_And right now, Helena was even trying to hold in… to what it sounded like laughter giggling in the back of her throat? Wow, even though Arthur couldn't hear on what her giggling actually sounds like, Helena's giggling was actually,… well again, Arthur now couldn't find the perfect word that was almost relatable to admirable and kinda in an endearing way. Guess Helena was trying to hold in any small fits of laughter by Arthur's hair tickling her skin on her neck and now shoulder._

_Wait a sec. Helena was… actually TICKLISH? Wow… Even Arthur never expect that Helena G. Alaraki, the toughest, meanest girl in school, to be all giggly, blushing, and just mainly all ticklish, especially in the most smallest parts of her, of all things in the entire world. Huh._

_Arthur didn't even know what Helena's face looked like now by what he said and mainly on what he was doing. But Arthur was so gone by how Helena looked, the grateful actions she has done for him over these years of schooling, and mainly how Helena feels right now in Arthur's arms._

_Like how her beautifully scented her hair is, how beautiful her hair looked, how every part of her skin is so soft and fair, and her actions, words, even her expressions were just… ADMIRABLE to Arthur. But the way Arthur's hugging Helena right now, there… weren't words to even bare to describe on how amazing it felt… to hug Helena in general._

_It was like… Arthur something was hugging a pillow really. A soft, cuddly, huggable, warm, sweet, cherry blossomed and rose beautifully aroma scented, light blue, pastel pink, a cool brown blonde, and even… a surprisingly blushing and giggling... pillow…-..._

_Knock...!_

_Knock...!_

_Knock...!_

_Suddenly, there were only three faint yet sorta loud knocks on the entrance/exit of the engine room, getting Arthur out of his dazed and being in total awe thoughts and actions. Mostly._

_As Arthur barely got out of his thinking, he suddenly let go of Helena's body and got up from the cold floor, him now being away from Helena's warm yet small body, her soft skin, and especially her beautiful cherry blossom and rose scented hair._

_He opened the door to only see his instructor holding the handles of the Pastel Pink Piaggio that Helena owned for two years. "Well, she's done being fixed now. Now the engine I installed was a Chevrolet small-block engine so it'll be good for the next ten or twenty years. Now, where's that customer you kinda mentioned to me Arthur-?" Then the instructor, that had a name tag that had the name, 'Chester' on it, stopped his words as he sees the small room he looked into._

_The room Chester looked into was as normal as it is ever since he worked here. But the only thing that he noticed was that his 'student' Arthur looked… kinda panic and embarrassed. With his face flushed, his breathing shaking, and his tan top was a bit ruffled up only on his torso._

_But then he looked behind Arthur as he sees a girl, he guessed it was Helena, on the floor sitting on her knees But her facial state was just the same as Arthur, except for her backside was the same amount of wrinkle as Arthur's tan top, her right hand was clutching the collar of her light blue tan top, and she was breathing shakingly and heavily while huffed and puffed a little, looking and acting like something embarrassing and something that had almost body to body happened._

_That's when something clicked in Chester's mind. If Arthur had his face flushed, his breathing shaking, and his tan top a little ruffled up only on his torso and if Helena had the same face Arthur did but her backside was the same amount of wrinkle as Arthur's tan top, her right hand was clutching the collar of her light blue tan top, and she was breathing shakingly and heavily while huffed and puffed a little, then… then something embarrassing and something that had almost body to body DID happened…! Arthur and Helena were-!_

_"Oh ARTHUR my boy!" Chester said out loud as he suddenly brought Arthur into a 'hug you so tight your back will crack' embrace. Arthur complained in surprise yet mostly in pain by his back kinda popping a little. "Um… y-yeah Chester?" He asked, him sounding confused yet in pain._

_Chester looked down at Arthur and said to him, giving the young man a upset look, "Why didn't you tell me that you had your GIRLFRIEND coming over here? I could've given you the day off just so you can spend time with her you know! You KNOW how I get with romantic subjects! But if you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend in here, then you could have at LEAST told me before she came. Otherwise, I might've almost interrupted you and your girlfriend's alone time-."_

_"C-Chester!" Yelled Arthur as he got out of his instructors hug by pushing himself out of it. He felt his feet go back onto the ground as he stared at his instructor with panic and embarrassment. "C-Chester…! Me and… H-Helena are not together ok…? Were NOT!" Arthur was now fully embarrassed on what Chester just said to him and Helena._

_Arthur and Helena TOGETHER? That's crazy! Practically INSANE to think about! There is NO WAY that Arthur would feel that way for Helena! She was just a friend to him, nothing else! And with Helena to Arthur, she 'hates', so to speak calling Arthur her friend, him, too nothing else!_

_Helena walked over to the two males in the room as she crossed her arms with irritation, her face contorted with annoyance. "Yeah as if that would even HAPPEN! Me and the Giant Geek don't feel that way for each other And besides, I say it's more HILARIOUS than DISGUSTING to think about! I mean, Me and Arthur? Together? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"_

_"Yeah see? We clearly don't feel that way for each other Chester! Were just FRIENDS ok?" Arthur and Helena looked at Chester with different yet similar emotions in their eyes and on their beet red, considering that Chester assumed that they were a couple which is crazy, faces now._

_Chester looked surprise at the two teens declaring that they weren't together for a few seconds. Until he smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little in nervousness at Arthur and Helena. "Hehehe! Sorry you two! I just assumed that you two were together is all. I mean, there was obvious signs that SOMETHING was going on in here between you two!"_

_Arthur and Helena now looked at the engineer worker with confusion now, curious on the 'obvious signs' Chester mentioned in his words. "Uh Chester? What DO you mean by 'obvious signs'?" Arthur asked. Helena then said, "Yeah what DO you mean by that?", her voice sounding suspicious and kinda in a threatening way only towards Chester._

_Chester laughed a little again as he started to explain on what obvious signs and indications of what DID happen between Arthur and Helena. But as he EXPLAINED however, Arthur and Helena both bushed more to their cheeks than their faces, feeling really embarrassed and panic._

_"Well, when I first came in here after fixing Helena's scooter, I was saying on what I fixed in the Piaggio by putting in a new engine to Arthur. But when I looked at you two, how lovey dovey Jazz music was playing, and how the room was cold, I INSTANTLY knew that something was up between you guys. For instance, Arthur's face was practically flushed, his breathing was all shaky, and his tan top was a little ruffled up only on his torso. And now for Helena? She had the same face Arthur did but the back of her tan top was the same amount of wrinkle as Arthur's, her right hand was was practically STRANGLING the collar of her light blue shirt, and she was breathing shakingly and heavily also. But it was while she huffed and puffed a little. So I KINDA assumed that you two were probably having alone time. Like sharing a tender moment, having your first kiss together, heck, I thought you two might have been making OUT or some-"_

_"C-CHESTER!"_

_"C-CHESTER!"_

_Yelled Arthur and Helena in surprisingly perfect unison as they looked really humiliated and panicky, their entire face an almost dark scarlet, and one of them was scowling darkly at the man, looking like SHE wanted to punch the daylights outta him for saying the last part of his words, while the other looked at Chester with a freaked out expression, looking like HE wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment for what Chester just said on the last part._

_Now Arthur and Helena sighed and groaned a little while they slouched a little and covered their almost crimson faces with their shaking hands, feeling this red-face, which it was MORE than red, that Chester JUST guessed that they were making-! W-Well,... you know THAT._

_"Chester… I t-think you've said enough o-ok…? Just PLEASE stop talking and… just do me a favor and go back to your working? I think you have another customer waiting a-and-..." "Gahhh! I need to go back to work AND fast! The boss will be FURIOUS if I'm not back to work!"_

_Chester then gave the Pastel Pink Piaggio to Arthur real quick was he went back into the engine room saying, "See you in a few Arthur! And sorry for the misunderstanding you two! But you two DO look great together!" Then he was out of sight helping an impatient customer out in the front._

_Arthur and Helena still blushed to their humiliated faces, for the fact that Chester just to them that they looked great together, as they stood there in silence, surprisingly the romantic Jazz music was continuing to play loudly in the room, making the teens embarrassed looks grow._

_Then Arthur heard Helena scoffing a little as she grabbed her Piaggio from him saying, "Can't BELIEVE that Chester guy thinks we look great together! I mean, I rather date MYSELF than someone like YOU Arthur!" She exclaimed as she parked her Piaggio by the desk real quick._

_Arthur looked at Helena with confusion, curious on what was she doing now. Yet his and Helena's faces were still a fire like red from all that's happened. "Helena? What are you doing?" Helena rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm getting out MONEY you idiot. To PAY you?"_

_She now looked at Arthur with a 'Isn't that obvious?' look. Arthur got the hint as his blush grew a little more instead of cooling itself down. "O-Oh right. Of course. You paying me for fixing you Piaggio-." "First of all, you didn't FIX H.P. EggHead. I'm only paying you to shut your trap about today. And second of all, you just gave the dirty work to that Chester guy." Helena said interrupting Arthur's sentence with now a small amused smirk instead of her small scowl._

_Arthur blushed a little more as he said, "I didn't gave the dirty work to Chester-!" "Oh yes you DID HairBoy. I mean now that I think about it, I realized something NEW about you on WHY you let Chester did all of the work and you DIDN'T." Helena's smirk grew as she slowly walked to Arthur, her wicked look making itself on her still red face. Arthur looked down at Helena with his face showing surprise yet confusion, wondering on what Helena was even talking about._

_"It's that you like helping people just to GAIN something from it." Helena's voice became amusing yet wicked as Arthur looked down at her with just surprise. "Wait what?" He asked her. Helena became to chuckle and laugh to herself as she shook her head while her eyes were closed, her hilarity smirk still on her barely cooling down red face. But she looked up at Arthur again as she started to fully explain on what she was referring to._

_"What I'm talking about is that you only help people because you want something from your efforts. Over the years I've seen you help other ridiculous and all kinds of people out or people that we know for years and even now at our school or in our neighborhood. You say that you're always glad to help, help other people that feel silly to do something that they weren't able to do that YOU CAN do. But I think that you only help other people out is because that you just want something in return. People always need help, but they don't always need someone for assisting their needs every single time. And everyone IS capable to do even the most simplest of things. Like saying to others about stuff, doing work when they have other problems, etc etc. And now that I'm saying it out loud, I say that you feel POWERFUL when you help. And not just the power you feel when someone is grateful that you helped them, but the power you feel when you want the GLORY. Everyone in this world want glory, were all human after all. You, me, and everyone else in the entire world want glory or respect from others around us. And with you helping others out with their simple yet stupid problems, that's the perfect EXAMPLE of greed for praise and respect. You feel like you need the glory. Or heck, you may just need- no WANT the attention. You want to be the center of attention whenever you help. And yet you always feel like people need you EVERY TIME someone needs assistance or help or any aid in their lives. You, Arthur Goodman, LOVE to be needed. Because you want to feel really important in other people's lives. Because you WANT to have the praise. Sure people need help almost everyday, but you can't help but feel the NEED that someone DOES need help for something. People aren't gonna need help everyday Arthur, but you feel like they DO need help with everything in their lives any day. Just ADMIT Arthur. You 'like' to help because you want the attention, glory, and respect and that for the fact that people 'need' your help because you think they DO when they DON'T. You, Arthur Goodman, practically have a DARK SIDE in you. You may ACT nice and helpful and generous or whatever positive trait you have in you, but you may just as well have a DARKER side in you. There is a certain part of you deep down that is greedy, mischief, and just practically a aggressive fighter and pushover. I mean, you acted like that at that April Fools dance with me. You were acting all FLIRTY and PLAYFUL, it was as if you just RELEASED your dark side deep within that has been hiding for too long and that you didn't even REALIZED it. And I bet the last time you let it taken you over fully, was that it was when you were doing karate and your training got all out of hand. The way you fought, the way you told people off, and the way you just took things as a stupid joke, ALL of that was nothing but your dark and mischief side. Hehe, I bet right now your thinking, 'No! Your wrong Helena I am NOT like that!' Well newsflash buddy, you ARE and you have to ACCEPT that you have that dark side in you. I mean, every person around us has a darker whether we like it or not. And back to the subject, you only like to help because you want the glory, praise, respect, ANYTHING nice like that'll feed your darker side really. And now that I'm thinking about it, your darker side might not be that bad. I mean think about it, the darker version of you only wants glory, respect, and practically be the center of attention from everyone around you. But your bad traits CAN be useful at times I mean, look at me! I use my stubborn attitude to get people to work for me and it works like a charm! But with you being YOU, your other positive traits and practically your BRIGHT side won't let your darker side show so much. Because I think that you think that your darker side is mainly nothing but trouble, so you only focus on your good traits and characteristics just so your darker can stay deep down within your personality, maybe even deep down within your pure gold of heart soul. But sooner or later, you gotta show your darker side. Otherwise, the bad version of you will just SNAP and show through your good, happy self. But you wanna know what I think about your dark side? I think you LIKE your darker version of yourself. Because HE is nothing but trouble, mischief, and just plain bad. After all, opposites ATTRACT. So admit Arthur Goodman, you have a DARK side that you can't help but HIDE. You HIDE, might as well HATE it, and yet… you LOVE it."_

_Helena finally finished as at the last sentence, she slowly grabbed Arthur by the collar of his tan top with one hand, the other on her hip and turned into a fist, she had still had on her wicked and amusing smirk on her lips while it grew, her thin unibrow furrowing in a mischievous matter, and her red slowly cooling down face was close to Arthur's, her lidded eyes twinkling with mischief._

_Arthur just looked at Helena with surprise and shock, astonished that she would say all of that at once, and that he was blown away that Helena would say something like that to him! He wasn't like that at ALL! Arthur doesn't LOVE his 'dark side' and he isn't even that greedy or mischief!_

_Even HELENA knows that!_

_"W-What…?! Helena, I'm NOT like that! I only help people because it's a nice thing to do! I would NEVER help people out just because of something I want in return! Again, I'm not like that ok? And my 'dark side'? I don't love it, I practically HATE it ok?! Well, hates a strong word, but you get what I mean!" He exclaimed as he waited for a reply from the short yet intimidating girl._

_Helena just looked at Arthur with blankness now. With her smirk turning into a dull small frown, her eyes sorta lidded with boredom even, her eyes were no longer sparkling with mischief, and even her face was away from Arthur's. There was silence between them now._

_But then, Helena's frown became a one sided smirk, her eyes fully half lidded, her face was close to Arthur's again, to the point they were nose to nose, and finally, Helena's eyes were not sparkling, they were GLOWING with mischief this time. She then whispered to Arthur, her voice in a playful and… TEASING matter...?! "You SURE about that EggHead? Are you SURE?"_

_Arthur instantly felt his blush growing more that it reached its ending point of his increasement of his reddish hue of embarrassment and panic. He didn't know why, but the way Helena's face was all playful yet he could've SWORN flirty, her eyes glowing and now GLEAMING with mischief, and the way she smirked at him, Arthur felt panic rushing throughout his body, and yet oddly he was in AWE, by Helena's appearance and the tone in her voice that was a whisper._

_"Y...Y-Yes Helena, I'm sure ok…? I'm su- no POSITIVE that I'm not greedy for respect, praise, or anything else. And I know for a fact that you know I'm right!" Arthur announced to Helena with a tiny confident smile, his uncomfortable feelings softening just a little._

_Helena's appearance and expression stayed as she out of nowhere dragged Arthur, who was actually slouching to Helena's height the entire time since Helena had a hold of his tan top the whole time during their talking just now, towards the desk that had tools, blueprints, books on cars and tools, and the cd player Arthur used at least almost an hour ago for his secret plan._

_Helena then turned off the mood setting Jazz music as she went through the cd collection Arthur owned inside a box next to the cd player and ended up getting out a red, yet it had a few gold wavy lines, design cd, making Arthur confused on what it was about. "Helena what are you-?"_

_Then suddenly, Helena let go of Arthur's tan top as she was going over the cd real quick while she was mumbling to herself. Arthur stood straight, his back in mild pain by him slouching while he was being dragged by Helena across the room, and continued to stare at her with curiosity._

_Until she went over to her Piaggio and opened a secret opening of the seat as Helena started to go through the little hidden space in her Piaggio. After a few seconds of searching, Helena oddly got out a cd that was light pink in the background, a few red, gold, but mostly reddish pink roses, even a few rose petals of the colors, and had dark red two wavy lines across the cd and met each other at the top. But on the outside part of the two lines, there were pure black ink words, that was thin, in cursive, and the words said, ' The A.F.D. Music 3'. Arthur looked at the cd with confusion as Helena went over to the cd player and put in the cd as she played the cd._

_There was suddenly a waltz type of music playing. The music had violin, base, a angel like voice singing in the background, piano, a bit of tamborine, but mostly the waltz music was enchanting, and even mostly romantic, violin. It was the exact same type of music where Arthur got Helena back at the April Fools Day dance right back in Sophomore year!_

_Arthur looked at Helena as she was mumbling to herself again. What was going here? What's up with the music playing? Why did Helena put this music on? And how the HECK did she even get her hands on that music in the first place?_

_Helena sighed a little as she turned to Arthur and walked over to him saying, "Alright so your positive that you aren't ANYTHING like I described you just a few minutes ago huh? You don't think your greedy or mischief or heck, I bet you don't even HAVE a dark side deep within you. Well,..." Helena paused as she reached for Arthur's hands and put one on her waist and in her own hand. Arthur felt his cheeks turned a mild red as Helena said, "... I'll prove you WRONG."_

_Helena suddenly brought Arthur into her dancing as Arthur was taken a bit back by Helena suddenly dancing with him. But now he fully understood on what his 'bully' was talking about. It was that Arthur WAS mischief and literally teasing Helena in their dancing at the April Fools Day dance. He smiled down at Helena as Arthur and her both danced together. Arthur nor Helena didn't lead each other into their dancing as they were… kinda having a little fun._

_But then the music suddenly changed into modern yet passionate tango music, which the music was mostly spanish and acoustic guitar, a bit of violin, castanets, accordion, and a bit of electric beat to the music, making sound more modern to the two teens. Helena suddenly slid the very tip of her right foot in a circle as she skipped a little, her body ended up being close to Arthur's._

_Arthur looked surprise at this as he said and laughed, in a impressive and intrigued way, to Helena, smiling in impressiveness at her, "What was that?" Helena rolled her eyes a little with a frown. But then she smirked a little. "Guess the music just speaks to me." She said cooly._

_Arthur hummed a bit and looked around him and Helena, looking like he was pretending to catch Helena off guard. Which it didn't since he can sense that Helena didn't buy it. As Arthur looked back at Helena though, him and her suddenly brought their faces close to each other while they began to passionately dance to the tango music in synch and their chemistry began as well._

_"Guess we have a language barrier then." Arthur said as they continued to dance. "Heh, guess we do. But I'm STILL trying to make a point here." Replied Helena as they continued, but Helena spinned, got out of her and Arthur's dancing real quick, and swiftly grabbed something from the side on where the entrance/exit of the back of the shop is._

_She came and spinned into Arthur's arms as she suddenly brought Arthur towards her. Helena ended up having two ends of a dirty old dish cloth only on the back of Arthur's neck. He looked at her with surprise as his cheeks went a little red again. "I'm just trying to make a point that you may or may not BE mischief or a tease. Just like how YOU did to ME. All YOU have to do..."_

_Then Helena paused as she slowly had her mouth close to Arthur's ear only to whisper softly and slowly, her out of nowhere hot breath instantly hitting Arthur's ear, his ears oddly turning red as well, "... is feel the SAME WAY I felt when you were acting and practically being all charming and a BIG, STUPID,..." Helena paused again and brought her face close to Arthur's again._

_Helena then smiled in a flirtatious way, with her mouth barely open and her teeth just against the inside of her lips while they barely show out of her mouth, while her eyes went really half lidded. She finally said to Arthur, the very tone in her voice alluring and yet mostly sweet, "... FLIRT~."._

_Arthur, who the entire time, during when Helena came back to him when she grabbed something next to the entrance/exit of the back of the shop, was blushing a bright red by Helena acting this way towards him, was blushing a really dark red to the point it was an ACTUAL crimson shade._

_How...How was that possible? I mean, Helena is never, under NO circumstances, NEVER acts this way! She's just witty, strong, confident, kind of a pushover, just a BULLY and yet a FRIEND to Arthur and everyone else! Helena isn't pretty, isn't sweet, and she certainly is NOT a flirt-!_

_… Oh no._

_Now he knows how HELENA felt!_

_Helena chuckled a little in amusement as she moved back her body and head away from a flustered and freaked out Arthur as she quickly threw the dirty old wash cloth behind her and Helena led Arthur back into their dancing again._

_"And just so you KNOW EggHead, I'm just WARMING UP on making my point about the way you act and danced with at that dance." Helena said to the tall teenage boy in front of him with hilarity as Arthur looked at her with more panic on his dark fire like scarlet face._

_Arthur gulped a little as he said to Helena, now calming down a little, "Uh… a-alright Helena. And just so YOU know, I kinda know how you feel when you meant by me-." "OH NO HairBoy, you did WAY WORSE than what I did to YOU just a minute ago. Again, I'm just GETTING started...!" Helena barely exclaimed as she quickly danced with Arthur this time like how he did it to her._

_Arthur complained in surprise as he tried to catch up to Helena's dancing, but Helena was just too fast for her! Again, how's that possible? There's no way that Helena is this fast into her dancing, there's no way no HOW she's this fast!_

_Helena laughed a little as she was suddenly spun by Arthur, who was smiling in amusement at her for being caught off guard by him suddenly spinning her. "And I'M just getting started Helena." He said as he swiftly pulled Helena close to him. But apparently TOO close however._

_It was too close to the point that Helena accidently had her arms wrapped around Arthur's waist, her feet looked like they were going to give out and that she was about to fall to the ground, and Arthur just stood there looking and feeling surprise._

_There was a moment of silence between Arthur and Helena now, until Arthur said to Helena, "Uh… Helena? Why are hugging me-? Whoa!" Then out of the blue, Helena suddenly pulled Arthur back to their dancing once again, but surprisingly, she had on the EXACT same expression Arthur had back at the April Fools Day dance, during their tango._

_Arthur looked down at Helena with surprise while he blushed a little again."Helena, what are you up to?" Helena didn't respond as she kept her dancing going and her expression stayed on her face. But then she slid her body and feet around Arthur as she suddenly grabbed Arthur's hat._

_He looked surprised as he just stood there now. But then… Arthur realized a few things. One, it was that… Helena was is amazing at dancing and that… she looked like she was having time of her life right now. And two, Arthur didn't know why, but he… wanted to KEEP seeing Helena like this. With her actually gleaming with joy and really having fun right now in their dancing._

_He really DID._

_Arthur suddenly yet gently grabbed Helena's hand as he smiled warmly at her, making her stop dancing now. They stood there as loudly, they heard the music fading away and it changed into a slow, relaxing, and yet romantic music that had mostly piano, violin, cello, and a bit of guitar._

_But then Arthur said to Helena, his warm, gentle smile still on his lips, "May I have this dance?". Helena looked surprise at this request as a hint of red appeared on her natural rosy cheeks. But she smiled as she nodded and they both slowly went into a slow dancing position. Well, barely._

_The music was growing into a loving tone and some kind of enchantment or spell as Arthur and Helena slow danced in the room. Arthur was about to have both hands on Helena's waist just because they were about to dance to slow background music, but he still felt confused yet now kinda weird on what happened between them earlier with him trying to 'get warm' with Helena._

_Helena sighed a bit as she grabbed Arthur's hands and wrapped them around her waist with a hilarity smirk. She then put both hands on his shoulders and said, "Well, isn't THIS a surprise. You can't dance with a girl now EggHead? What happened to 'Tango Arthur' at that dance and now?"_

_Arthur laughed a little nervously. "I-I guess I'm just a little nervous Helena." But after he said that, he thought, 'Wait, did I just say that out loud…?' Arthur wasn't supposed to say that. Not because of Helena thinking that she didn't fully made her point kinda, but for the fact that he was NERVOUS towards her while they were dancing. Why WAS he nervous though? Why was he feeling this way for Helena? What's wrong with him? What was going o-?_

_"Arthur, you do know there's nothing to be nervous about right? It's just me. Helena G. Alaraki and no one else around. Well, except for that Chester guy." Arthur laughed a little, though he did feel a little nervous however, and said, "Y-Yeah I know. I guess I just never danced with a pretty girl before that's a-."_

_But then Arthur looked shock. 'What the HECK did I just SAY...?!' He yelled in his mind. Helena looked at Arthur with surprise and disbelief, her cheeks a mild red. "Y-You… think I'm… pretty?" Arthur looked down at Helena with a panic look as he replied, "I-I didn't mean to say it like that Helena! I-I'm just saying that your b-beautiful in your own way. Your tough, smart, loyal, helpful, you can be caring and kind too at times, and that's what makes you so very pretty Helena and-."_

_Then Arthur's body froze as he yelled in his mind, 'WHY CAN'T I STOP SAYING THAT HELENA IS PRETTY?!' Helena looked more surprise as she suddenly scoffed at him, "Please, your just saying that to distract me from making my point EggHead. As if you would REALLY say that to someone like me." Arthur looked surprise at Helena this time._

_Did Helena… not believe that Arthur was telling her that she was pretty? Why didn't she believe him? Arthur DID think that Helena was pretty no doubt there, but here's the thing, why did Arthur just say that out loud? And why did Helena just brush off the compliment, well it as BARELY a compliment since Arthur said 'didn't mean it like that', Arthur gave her?_

_Arthur cleared his throat a little, only trying to keep himself calm for calling Helena pretty so much. "Sorry to say that out of nowhere and to make you uncomfortable Helena. It just came out of me and that-." "It's fine EggHead. And besides, people giving me compliments is WEIRD."_

_Helena replied, interrupting Arthur's reply to her. He looked down at her with surprise again. "Wait, its WEIRD when people compliment you?" Helena rolled her eyes to the side. "Not like when people compliment me whenever I DO something completely AWESOME obviously, it's when people compliment me on how I look, which I HATE." She started to scowl a little to herself, which Arthur noticed. But it wasn't like an annoyed scowl, well sorta, it was… HURT?_

_Helena looked hurt? Why was she looking in pain? Did she think of something that brought her discomfort? Was it that Arthur called her pretty, she thought that he was lying to her? "Helena,..." Arthur started in a worried tone as he took a step closer to her without realization._

_"... if I made fun of you like that, then I'm sorry if I did. I really am." Helena looked up at him with surprise, not expecting him to say sorry again to her. But then she looked away from him with her non teeth showing scowl growing, seeing that she's not believing Arthur's apology now._

_But just trying to reassure Helena that he IS sorry to her, "I'm sorry if I'd EVER hurt you in any way too." Arthur then gave Helena a concerned look as he suddenly brought his hand to her cheek, him not realizing on what he was doing right now._

_Helena gasped and jumped a little with surprise and shock, Arthur now looking down at her with surprise as well as she quickly looked up at Arthur, her cheeks just a hint of red by the contact from Arthur. Arthur and Helena now stared at each other with surprise now as their bodies a little too close. Too close to each other to the point that their toes could almost touch and meet._

_Then the music suddenly changed into a mood, romantic, yet enchanting type of music. It had piano, a bit of cello, and in the music, it was mainly saxophone that played in the background. But Arthur and Helena didn't even realized or weren't even focusing on the music._

_Only… each other now._

_Arthur and Helena didn't even know what to say to each other in this… moment they were in. They were now… this lost in each others presence and closeness, that they didn't even think or say on what was happening right now. They were THAT gone from reality._

_But then, Helena's surprising look slowly turned into a… longing one. With her eyes a little lidded, her cheeks a little more red, her thin unibrow furrowing, and her eyes were even sparkling with sausade, her hands gently gripping on Arthur's broad shoulders. "You...You are…?" Helena asked Arthur, her voice distracted and lost._

_Arthur barely blushed, and his mouth barely opened, a little, his blush being the same amount of light hue Helena has, at Helena's question and face as his surprised look slowly turned into a longing one also. With his eyes a little lidded, his cheeks a bit more red, his eyebrows furrowing, and his eyes were even sparkling with sausade also, his hand gently gripping on Helena's waist._

_Then the two moved a little closer to each other as Arthur slouched a little more while Helena used her tippy toes to get closer to Arthur. They didn't what was happening nor they weren't thinking or saying on what's happening right now, but they were… just so lost by each other. The way they act, they way they spoke. Arthur and Helena were just… unable to focus on anything._

_But Arthur sees Helena gently grabbing by the collar of his tank top as she dazingly stared at him while they were getting closer to one another, their faces getting closer to each other. This… TOO feels nice. Nice that… Arthur was getting lost entirely by someone so interesting to know and care about someone as a friend. And yet,... he FEELS something very new about Helena._

_He doesn't know what he felt, but whatever it was, it feels nice AND right. Like… Arthur has felt this way about Helena for so long or something, even though he doesn't know what he FELT for Helena exactly. He feels something strong and passionate for her, he just didn't know WHAT._

_As Arthur and Helena were moving closer to each other, Arthur sees… something about Helena. It was her skin. He's never noticed before, but since when did Helena's skin looked so… soft, fair, and glow like? And the same thing with her hair and even her pink bow._

_They looked- no SHE looked so soft, fair, and even glow like. Helena was like roses and cherry blossoms. They're soft, beautiful, and bright yet they bring pollen to those around them. Just like how Helena is delicate, beautiful, and bright yet brings her bully like ways to others around HER._

_Helena is so… beautiful inside and out yet, she brings trouble to people wherever she goes. She's so interesting to get to know and amazing to hang out with. Arthur liked- no LOVED to hang out with Helena. Sure it was kinda rough talking to her, but he got used to it over the years._

_Arthur suddenly out of nowhere, out of instinct oddly and just because he wanted to weirdly, brought his hands gently and slowly to Helena's red yet beautiful rose colored cheeks, her not flinching or even fazed on what he just did. However, Helena did sighed and had on a small smile on her lips while she barely nuzzled Arthur's hand, closing her eyes for a few seconds._

_But then Helena's eyes opened again as her eyes were… so beautiful to Arthur now. How they were so full of color, how her light blue pupils went big with… admiration or in awe or something Arthur was that lost and dazed, how they were shimmering and even being a warm bright kind of way, Arthur was just gone by Helena's eyes right then and there now._

_But Helena's sparkling and glowing, the same going on with Arthur, eyes were slowly closing now, the same with Arthur, as they were almost about to break this closeness between them. They felt like this was a dream. A crazy yet… amazing dream they are sharing right now._

_Then they moved closer._

_Then closer._

_Then closer._

_Meanwhile of them getting close, Arthur had the sides, yet a little bit of the back, of Helena's head, his fingers feeling the small hairs of Helena's head that was soft and yet he could see Helena shivering by his fingers almost full on running his fingers through her hair by her shoulders and even her soft neck and arms were shivering, him slouching a little more, Helena having her hands gently against Arthur neck and almost fully on the back of it, her fingers too on Arthur's small hairs on his head that he was shivering a little himself on his back and arms, and she was still using her tippy toes to reach to Arthur's height._

_But the only thing that was the same about Arthur and Helena right now in this very moment was that their hearts were bursting and throbbing, by this moment they were in and kinda considering that they practically have their hands in each others hair gently, and that their blushes were growing to where it was a bright light red on their faces yet mostly their cheeks._

_Until their faces were just millimeters away while their lips were centimeters away as well, their eyes were tenderly close, their blushes stop growing with hue and temp, and their hands were going up more into each others again just a little bit more, their lips were just about tou-._

_"Just KISS already you two!"_

_"Yeah and if you two don't mind, take your lovey dovey stuff somewhere else! Especially YOU Arthur! You are still at work and if you don't notice, you have a LINE in the BACK!"_

_Suddenly, there was two loud voices coming from the right of Arthur and the left of Helena as they suddenly jumped and flinched, their hearts suddenly bursting with so much embarrassment and yet mainly panic. They turned to the side of the engine room, just to see what was going on._

_Arthur and Helena both see Chester and another guy staring at them with different expressions. Chester was looking excited as he grinned and squealed a fan boyish way at the two teenagers. While the other guy that goes by Michael from his nametag, was giving Arthur a stern yet kinda amusing expression with a stern stare yet amusing one sided smirk._

_Then Michael said to Chester, "Well, I think I made my point by us interrupting their little moment. Come on Chester! Back to work you go!" Announced Michael through the glass window as Chester got out of his fan boyness and quickly went back to work as Arthur and Helena instantly looked back at each other with mild surprise._

_At first, Arthur didn't know what just happened, and he can tell and sense that Helena also didn't know what happened between them just now. But then in Arthur's mind, and he can in Helena's mind as well, that something clicked._

_Something SHOCKING clicked._

_They yelped out of shock and panic as Arthur and Helena stumbled and frantically backed, and turned, away from each other, one of them shakingly covering their mouths, specifically their lips, and the other clenching their bursting yet… fluttering heart shakingly…?! They both even bumped into things that fell since they were freaking out THAT MUCH!_

_Arthur and Helena's blush grew so much with embarrassment and anxiety as they stood there in a freaked out matter, not knowing on what to say to each other, Until, "Grrr…!" Helena suddenly growled a little in a angry yet flustered way as she scowled shakingly while she stomped over to her Piaggio as her blush grew more red with heat._

_Arthur just stood there with his hand gripping onto his chest still as he looked at Helena with surprise. Even though he just realized on what just happened, and was keeping his inner freaked out emotions to himself, Arthur was worried about Helena. But he walked over to her._

_But as he walked over to her however, "H-Helena,... about earlier I-." "L-L-Look! I gotta go alright...?! And w-what just happened, just forget about it a-and I don't want my first ki-! W-Well THAT, to be practically t-taken away by someone like YOU!" Helena scowled darkly yet shakingly at Arthur as her eyes were glowing with anger yet embarrassment, her body kinda shaking with so much flusterment and anxiety. But she shoved something on Arthur's chest._

_He gasped a little by the hard impact of Helena's hand against his chest as he sees that it was a couple of one dollar bills. Arthur looked down at Helena as she blushed more while her frown was shaking. "O-Ok look, I k-know we can't forget this s-stupid THING that just happened. So I g-gave you a few bucks to k-keep your mouth shut about it and just for crying out loud FORGET ABOUT IT alright?" Arthur looked surprise at Helena now on what she said. But then he sighed._

_"Helena,... I'm sorry if I made you… f-feel this way and… I p-promise not to say anything to anyone about… w-what just happened ok?" Helena rolled her eyes in irritation while she scoffed, her face still pure blush red. "Whatever. Your just lucky I'm in a rush. Otherwise, I've would've brought you and Mr. and Mrs. Pound a ticket to Pain town." She growled at Arthur._

_Arthur looked a bit surprise at Helena and her threat. But thinking that Helena wouldn't really hurt him, since she hasn't hurt him in anyway possible for years he didn't know why sorta, Arthur gave Helena a warm yet calm smile to her. "If you say so Helena."_

_But then, Arthur abruptly felt something. Like… he was going to miss something. He didn't know what he felt, but it felt like that… there was something about Helena, Arthur was going to miss. Miss… so much to be exact. But what was it that he was going to miss?_

_Meanwhile, Helena rolled her eyes again while her scowl softened. "Of course you have to say that. But hey, nothing less from Arthur Goodman. Anyway, gotta go before I stink of stupid tire and gas smell." And as Helena started her Piaggio, Arthur suddenly grabbed her left wrist._

_"Helena, wait!" Yelled Arthur with plead and concern in his voice and on his face. Helena turned around to face Arthur. Realizing on what he just did, Arthur blushed and instantly let go of Helena's wrist. Aside seeing her cheeks going warm with color again, including Arthur whose blush grew, he heard from Helena as she said to him in a sorta irritated tone,_

_"What is it NOW EggHead? Is there something on my face or what?"_

_But then,... this looked familiar. It was as if... Arthur saw a flash of a… picture of some kind. Like a very familiar part of a memory that he cherished. But what was it though? What did he see that he cared about so much in his mind and in his heart?_

_… W...Wait._

_Arthur saw someone. It was someone that had… a light blue dress, they had their hair down,... wait, was that H? What was H doing in his mind all of the sudden? The picture of H had the moment where she asked if… there was something on her face, which weirdly, Helena asked the same thing. Hehe, and that's the moment where… Arthur gave his first kiss. Well, not his ACTUAL first kiss, but his first, he gave it on a girl's cheek. And yet, that girl like liked him back._

_H was a special girl. She was special to Arthur. The way she's all rough yet soft, how she interacts with him like she and him were all like friends or something like that, and H's looks… heh don't get Arthur STARTED on how H looked. She looked beautiful. So beautiful that… he gets so… LOST in her appearance now that he thought about her. Just like right now weirdly._

_Meanwhile, Helena started to feel her face to see if there was really something on her face. But, Arthur didn't know why, but he said to her, "Actually, there IS something on your face Helena." He did a gesture to her, wanting her to go to him so he can wipe off on whatever's on her face._

_Helena looked at Arthur with confusion, but then she looked at him with suspicion and a bit of annoyance, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes once again as she walked to Arthur saying, "I swear, if there is some kind of oil or paint that you PLANTED HairBoy, I SWEAR I'll-!"_

_Out of nowhere, Arthur felt something hit his lips when he leaned in close to Helena. Something WARM and SOFT. And he knew instantly on what pressed against his lips softly. It was Helena's cheek. Arthur just… couldn't help it. He didn't WHY he was feeling this way, but whatever he felt for Helena, it was NICE to feel that way for her!_

_And he knows for a FACT that Helena felt something too! I mean, during their little moments they have had, Helena didn't break them! I mean that she… felt something for him, it was sorta like friendship, but… it was something… MORE she felt for him than just a friend. Arthur just didn't know what he felt, and he can that Helena didn't know what SHE felt for HIM as well._

_As Arthur pulled his lips away from Helena's soft yet rose colored and fair cheek, he just… smiled at her. And it wasn't a friendly nor a sheepish smile, it was… an awe and loving kind of smile, his cheeks turned a slight hue of heated red, and… Arthur's eyes were half lidded as they started at Heena and only her and her naturally beauty. Until his eyes quickly widened as he stood up straight all of the sudden in front of Helena while his lovesick look instantly went away._

_What._

_Just._

_HAPPENED?!_

_Helena looked up at Arthur with shock while her face was bright red with warmth. But then, as Helena was about ask Arthur, her angry expression, tone, and scowl starting to form on her beet red, or heck it was a more like a dark crimson, face, in her voice, and on her lips,_

_"Arthur…? W-What the HECK did you just DO TO-?! Whoa HEY!", she was suddenly and roughly pushed out of the back of the shop through the garage door by a flustered and totally freaking out Arthur, her Piaggio being pushed along with Helena by Arthur as well._

_After Arthur pushed Helena out of the store, he quickly and shakingly grabbed the garage door and shut it behind Helena, who was asking, well actually demanding, on why he kissed her while threatening and yelling at him with a flustered and angry matter, her hands, that were turned into fists he could, barely, hear and feel, starting to bang on the metal door. But Arthur didn't listen._

_He panted and breathed heavily while his backside was laid against the garage door, his being standing and shaking to the point it practically could easily slide off of the door. Arthur's body was shaking while it felt numb and yet really tingly with feelings that he never felt, yet he kinda did felt before he didn't know where or when, his heart burst and throb out of his chest to the point it could explode with so many weird emotions going through him, and his entire face was just BURNING. It felt like it was on FIRE! No, it felt like actual LAVA was ON HIS FACE!_

_He… k-kissed her…_

_Arthur kissed her…!_

_Arthur kissed Helena…!_

_Arthur kissed Helena!_

_ARTHUR KISSED HELENA!_

_"I KISSED her-!" Arthur suddenly yelled out with realization as he instantly smacked both of his hands onto his trembling mouth tightly, wanting to keep his mouth shut, and now wanting Chester to hear what he yelled. Plus, he had a bit of a feeling that Helena was still out there, considering the banging on the garage door and the yelling, threatening, and demanding words stopped. Why...W-Why did Arthur kiss her? Why would he even DO that to begin with?!_

_This didn't make any sense WHATSOEVER!_

_Arthur quickly got off of the door as he started to pace back and forth. Ok,... so he kissed her. It's not that big of a deal right? Right?! I mean, Arthur just KISSED his BULLY! Why did he do that? And why the HECK didn't he continue to interrogate Helena instead of getting distracted?_

_Maybe… it was because of… he thought of… H? I mean, that DID make sense since Arthur suddenly saw her in his memory of when he kissed her, so it kinda make sense that Arthur kissed Helena. And oddly, they looked alike._

_Weird._

_Arthur sighed deeply as he looked down to the ground to see that his light blue Fedora hat was there. Guess Helena dropped it when… Arthur asked her to dance nicely. What was THAT all about anyway? Why did Arthur suddenly asked Helena to dance with him? Was it because slow music was playing? Maybe it's that he didn't want to ruin the mood or something? Yeah, that's it._

_But,... looking back at the memory of him and Helena slow dancing together, it DID feel nice. That nice that he got to dance with someone like Helena. And Helena was a interesting person to get to know and spend time with, so I guess that was the reason Arthur liked to dance with Helena, whether the music was slow or fast. And now Arthur remembered of warming Helena._

_How she was so small in his arms, well she was practically small on his body even, how cold yet warm her body was when he hugged her, and how… nice it was when Arthur hugged Helena. Arthur actually liked to hug her now, making him instantly confused and yet… flustered?_

_Why was he feelings these emotions and feelings? Why were they all aimed at nothing but Helena? Arthur sighed deeply as he quickly went back to work by bringing in another customer, hoping that this day, the moments between him and Helena, and ESPECIALLY those emotions his feeling for her, would just go away. Which they DID and DIDN'T at the same time._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

**And there you go people! Now what did you all think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys Melody here and back with another chapter! Hope you all like it because I KNOW YOU ALL WILL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**... *ahem***

**Anywho, I don't own HA! obviously, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 20: The BIG Realization

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory of interrogating Helena like that, him being close to her while he hugged her while he noticed and yet admired a few little things about her closely and physically, the moments that they both have shared, the kiss that he gave Helena, 'fixing' H.P., and etc etc as he shook off his memories and went back to getting to stopping the engine. And after a few seconds, Arthur successfully opened the opening of the engine.

Arthur sees that the drill was getting closer and closer to the school as Arthur quickly looked at the engine. It was a light blue Chevrolet small-block engine that looked brand new. He knows that engine looked familiar from somewhere! It was the same engine Helena had in her Piaggio!

The teenage boy smiled at this as he was starting to carefully look all over the engine on how to stop it. Since he didn't learn how to fix or break a part engines yet, Arthur was having trouble to turn or even break the engine of the drill. But he had to act fast before the drill destroys E.C. 109.

But then Arthur felt something grab a hold of his arms as he complained out loud. He turned around as he said, "Let go of me you-!" Then Arthur stopped thrashing and his words as he sees that it was Florian that held him. He looked down at him as his face was contorted with sternness. Even Felice was behind him. "You are not going anywhere young man."

Arthur looked at the front of the drill from behind just to see how far along the drill is from the high school. It was getting closer to the one school building! Arthur felt panic in him as he turned back to Florian and Fleice. "Please let me go! I have to stop this drill before it tears the school down!"

"That's not gonna happen enfant. Our boss wants to tear down this school and we'll follow her orders." Felice replied."But don't you see what's happening here?! Our school will be gone in a matter of minutes if we don't stop the drill! And if our school is destroyed, then mostly everyone will be moving away from Seattle to somewhere else!" He exclaimed to Florian and Felice.

The two that worked for Hilda looked at Arthur with mild surprise yet confusion, not getting on what Arthur meant. "Wait, what do you mean by 'mostly everyone'?" Felice asked the young man. "Oui, I am curious as well." Florian said to the teenage boy he held onto in his grasp.

"What I'm talking about is that this school right over there..." Arthur pointed at E.C. 109 real quick, "... is the only high school here in the city. And if that school gets teared down, then practically everyone in this city will move away from their homes, friends, even family! I will move away from my big yet lovable family who are right now probably in jail because of me!"

Arthur started to tear up as he tried to keep his sobs under control. He never felt so upset before. He's never cried this much before. Arthur's never cried before in general. He's never the crying person, but he can't help but feel what he felt in his heart.

Any minute now, E.C. 109 will be torn down and everyone will move away, and Arthur didn't want that. He didn't want his school gone, his friends gone, his best friend gone, and… Helena gone. Arthur didn't want to lose everyone, especially Helena. He just can't! Not after everything she's done for him and what he just did to her a few minutes ago!

Arthur broke Helena's beart that was full of… l-loving emotions for him and he just-!

"Whoa!" Suddenly, Arthur's thinking yet emotional mind was cut off by Florian quickly dragging him over to the engine of the drill. Arthur looked at Florian as the bodyguard said to him, "We don't much time! Hurry my boy or else your school really will be gone!" He exclaimed.

Arthur flinched a little as he quickly look and examined the engine, even though he was confused on why would Florian and Felice would help him though. Ok, this was the same engine that Helena has, but how did Chester do i-? Wait. There's a box on the engine. Like a… recording box? Arthur looked and carefully yet quickly thinked over on why the engine had a recording box and… a handprint pad? What kind of engine is thi-?

Suddenly, there was a small screen that appeared in front of Arthur. He looked at it as it turned itself on and said to Arthur, in a robotic female yet old voice, "If your trying to turn off the engine, Arthur Goodman, then you must speak to me about someone that you care about. Only words about true love can turn off the engine. You have 30 minutes to speak or the engine will stay on."

Arthur gasped a little, surprised by the orders suddenly given to him from the engine. But… Arthur hasn't talked about… t-true love since…. Helena. He remembered that him and her talked, well sang, together back in the auditorium in Sophomore year and he thought that he was singing with H. But he was, also Helen, the girl with the beautiful voice from the first day of fourth grade, and just Helena herself in general. But he had to do it.

Because if Arthur doesn't talk fast, then his school will be truly gone! Arthur sighed as he faced the screen, put his face, particularly his mouth, in front of the small recording area of the engine, put his hand on the hand print pad, and began to speak his true romantic feelings for Helena.

"There's this girl that I liked. Not like liked, but, before Junior High, I thought of this girl as a friend, or so I thought. Whenever she interacts with me, she always interrogates me with her words, fists, and other ways to torture the heck outta me. But,... she also helps me. The girl that I 'liked' actually helps me. Which, back at the beginning of fifth grade and in the middle of seventh grade, got me really confused. But realizing that during the end of seventh grade, I realized that… she only hates me because… she's trying to hide something. Something that was close to her heart, maybe even in her soul. And what she loved, I didn't know exactly on what she loved until last night. She… loved me. She loved me because… of who I was. I understand fully now on why she felt for me. Because… I gave her love. When I first met her, the girl that I liked was… all alone. And it was the same day that my first day of fourth grade started. When I was on my way to my school, I see this… girl that looked all alone. Her entire body was soaked with rain and covered in mud, and I felt really bad for her. And yet,... she started to sing. Sing her heart out with… hope and faith. I didn't know what I felt for her at first, but I instantly knew on what I felt for her even though I just met her. It was… love at first sight. I never had the habit to just suddenly helping someone out all of the sudden, but… my heart, or eve my soul, was telling me something. It was that my… smile was my sincerity for her, giving out a hand for her to pick herself up was my care, but for my compliment to her, how I said to her that she had a nice voice just like her bow with his kind smile and tone, that was my acceptance. But,... my sincerity, care, and acceptance for her was,... all of that turned to… l-love. But, I gave… her love. And that's the other reason on why I would save the school, because I realized, well mainly my soul, that this girl that I loved was going away, just like she keeps on doing whenever we share moments that only me and her can understand. I… don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose the one and only girl that is my soulmate and that I love. Because,... I loved her first. I realized that now, I went… l-love at first sight with her first before she did. I love… Helena. I love Helena…! I love Helena G. Alaraki!"

Arthur exclaimed as he slowly covered his mouth, his entire face, but mainly his cheeks, were a bright warm red. Arthur… fully remembered now. He remembered that day now! When it was rainy, where he first met Helena, and when he first fell in love with her without even _knowing_ it.

... But

...his _soul..._

... _did_.

* * *

_Flashback to 7 years ago…_

_As rain came down to Woodstock, it was winter at this time of year so it was bad time for this kind of weather, and there was a light brown boarding house. In the living room of the building, there were eight big figures at the dining room table, and they were all eating breakfast on this cold and rainy morning while they talked to each other._

_Then as the eight figures laughed and talked to one another, another figure came into the room. It was a younger Arthur, who was only at the age of 9 years old. He wore a forest green jacket on, a dark red long sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans and dark brown leather Moccasins, and he had on his signature small light blue Fedora on top of his head._

_When he walked up to his parents, his grandparents, and the borders, Arthur sees his 'family' looking at him with smiles as a few years younger Michael Goodman said to his only son. "Good morning Arthur. How'd you sleep?" He smiled up at his dad. "I slept good. I'm really excited for today!"_

_"That's good to hear Arthur!" Said Arthur's mom, a few years younger Stephanie Anderson, as she hugged her son from side. "Hehe, thanks mom and dad. But I can't WAIT for today though. I hope I'll make friends!" Arthur said to his family as he went over to the breakfast and grabbed a few pieces of bacon._

_"Oh hey dad? Who's taking me to school by the way?" Arthur asked as he had a small dark forest green umbrella in his other hand for today. Michael looked down at Arthur and said, "Oh uh I'm not sure Arthur. Me and your mom actually have to get to work here in a few minutes."_

_He looked over at the other borders that he too considered as family. "Can one of you take Arthur to school?" He asked them as he and Stephanie got up from the table and were getting ready to leave for work. "Well, the same thing is going on with ME Mike. I have to get to the construction area for an important meeting about adding like a ten or twenty story building outside of this city so, you know, I can't. Sorry man." Said Arnie._

_"And I have to go to the Dojo and continuing to set it up or otherwise, an agent will take it down so I also can't bring Arthur to school." Said a young Mr. Huynh as he continued eating. "And me and Oscar had to go to the store AGAIN since SOMEONE keeps eating all of the snacks that we have." "Aw but Susie! I can't help it! I'm always starving!" Susie rolled her eyes a bit as her husband whined and complained. "But yeah no, we have to go to the store. Sorry Arthur dear."_

_Arthur chuckled a little, his good mood still in his system. "It's ok everyone! And besides, it's a nice day outside to be walking anyway. Might as well enjoy it!" Arthur said as he started to head for the door. "I'll be off now! Bye everyone!" "Bye Arthur!" Everyone yelled out to the young boy as Arthur walked out the door with a small yet excited smile on his face._

_As Arthur closed the door behind him, he sighed in relaxation, and looked up at the sky It was gray and there were so many clouds as the far eye can see. Arthur smiled more, feeling the cold and rainy wing blowing as he suddenly frowned a little and hugged himself, feeling that cold by this weather. But that didn't stop his good mood from turning sour however._

_Arthur continued to feel cold and now wet by the rainy weather as he started to go down the slippery steps while trying not to slip on each step, that was wet from the rain, of the stone stoop, and started on his way to his first day of school while he ate his breakfast._

_As Arthur continued to walk in the cold and rainy weather, he still hugged his own shivering body, feeling almost every single part of his body freezing and wet by the rain and air. But Arthur was still in a good mood though, still believing that his first day of fourth grade WILL go great._

_He then passes through a bad neighborhood, that had homeless people and a few were in garbage dumps and trash cans. Some of them noticed Arthur walking by himself as he continued to walk to his school. But as Arthur passed the neighborhood, he heard some kids his age behind him._

_Arthur turned to see two or three boys his age from his school as he smiled to greeted him. "Hey guys! How's your morning?" he asked. The three stopped and looked at Arthur. But then one of the kids said to Arthur, "Hey look! If it's none other than the TEACHERS PET!" The three boys started to laugh at what the kid said._

_Arthur's friendly smile disappeared by him being made fun of as he turned his eyes away from the three with his expression kinda being an upset one, them walking away from him one of them saying to him, "See you later GOODIE TWO SHOES!". Arthur fel upset now. Its not he heard of this before. He was kinda easy to pick on since he was a good kid at school for all of his years being in school._

_And he was always being called names. Like Wet Blanket, Mr. Do Gooder, Sir Sap A-Lot, Goodie Two Shoes, and of course Teachers Pet. He's always trying to play with the other kids, but some of them wouldn't play with him because of them saying 'Your not up for it', 'You'll just get us caught!', or 'Sorry Arthur, but you'll just ruin the fun out of it!'._

_He tried to loosen up just so he can with the others, but they would kinda... LAUGH at him for trying to be all tough and all that. All Arthur was knows for was being helpful and kind. And not tough or Bad. And... one time he even... got beat up by some kids._

_One day he was just cleaning up the classroom since it was his turn, then some kids his age came into the classroom. They've done it a few times and Arthur didn't mind. However these particular kids, they were kinda known for... causing trouble. In fact, they were known for starting fights and teasing other kids. __Especially to Arthur._

_And not beat him up, but tease him and make fun of him for obvious reasons. Arthur was continuing to clean the classroom and desks. But as he was holding a few cans of paint to put them away in the back of the classroom, he accidently slipped on some paper on the ground, causing him to make all of the paint go all over the group of troubled kids. _

_They looked surprised at first. __But then they got angry at Arthur. And more angry Arthur has seen from them._

_They went around him, yelling and saying that Arthur would do that on purpose just for revenge on what they did to him. they started to punch him, kick him a little, and even threw books and cans of paint at him in a corner. They all continued to do this for they didn't know how long as they made fun of Arthur. For how weak, stupid, and pathetic he was._

_And after for he didn't how long, Arthur sensed that the troubled kids were gone. And Arthur felt pain. Physically AND emotionally. He felt his arms numb with pain, his body was shaking, his head spinning, and his eyes and body were hurting for he had bruises all over him._

_He then went home as his entire family was immediately concerned for him. They all asked him these questions while they patched him up, but Arthur didn't listen nor speak. For he was that upset. Why did this have to happen? Why they beat him up? Actually... why was Arthur like this...?_

_Why did everyone didn't like how Arthur really was? Why did he have to be this way? Its not like Arthur didn't like himself, but he just wished he would just be tough once in a while and that everyone will really like him without hating him. Arthur just... wished he would be toughen up or something to show his friends that he was confident._

_Confident to show some trait in him that was worthy of them being friends with him._

_But there was nothing in Arthur's good and gold hearted nature._

_Arthur was lucky to have most of the class his friends that would be there for him. But deep down though,... he was afraid that they'll... leave him too. But even though he had a best friend since he was in diapers, George Johanssen, he just gets the feeling that everyone will leave him because he was too much of a Goodie Two Shoes. ...Even George._

_Now Arthur was making sure to have fun in his first year of fourth grade. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted to at least try and be tough this year to show his other classmates and george that he was so much more than a Goodie Two Shoes. Arthur wanted to be more than pure good. He wanted to, at some points to at least show to other kids, show that he was ALSO pure bad._

_And when Arthur reached the traffic lights, he sees the school just on the other side of the street. Arthur smiled a bit, happy that he'll be finished walking here in a little bit. He was now standing with other adults that had trench coats and umbrellas, looking like they were minding their own business by talking with one another._

_But as a few cars passed Arthur and the other waiting people by, one of the cars ran over a large mud puddle, causing the big splash of dirt filled brown substance about to hit right onto Arthur, but he complained a little bit, and quickly slid to the side, the dirty yet sorta thick liquid almost hitting him. Arthur sighed a little in relief, glad that none of the mud didn't went on him._

_But as he calmed himself down a little, his good mood a little ruffled up, and Arthur sees people almost done walking to the other side of the street. Panic mildly rushing through his body as Arthur quickly ran to the other side before cars and other vehicles started to go._

_As he was instantly on the the other side, the concrete was now below his feet, cars started to go. Arthur sighed a bit in tiredness and relief as one of his hands were on his knees, for he was catching his breath for how fast he ran to the other side. Arthur was relieved that he was on the other side of the street, and happy that his day was going pretty smoothly so far. Well, other than being made fun and teased by some boys his age, almost getting mud on himself, and walking alone, today was going pretty good for the young boy._

_He was going to a friendly school, try and make friends, play with others, eat lunch, and-._

_Gasp...!_

_Suddenly, Arthur sees… a girl and she was… crying...! Arthur gasped in surprise as he slowly yet quietly walked over to the sad lonely girl that had herself against the school building wall. She was sobbing to herself while covering her wet, and half mud covered, face with her sorta mud and mostly water covered hands. What happened to her? Why does she look so sad? Poor girl._

_But as Arthur was continuing to walk to her, he stopped and went on the side of the building, which on the other side to his right, the girl was laying herself against it. What was he supposed to say to her? A fact about Arthur real quick, this is the first time he's talk to a girl ALONE._

_And Arthur gets nervous. Because of what he'll say to a person that's his opposite gender alone. But,... this time he felt MORE nervous than he has with other girls. Why did he feel this freaked out about THIS girl? Why? Arthur looked over to the girl as she continued to cry her eyes out._

_There was mud all over herself, her body was soaked with the rain above as well, and she was shivering. ...Woah. To Arthur, she looked… beautiful. Aside from having mud, dirt, and rain all over her, the crying girl looked beautiful to Arthur and… why is his stomach suddenly churning, flipping, and feeling like it has bugs in it or something? And why does his face, well mainly his cheeks, feel like it's on fire a little? And what's up with his heart trying to get out of his chest?_

_Arthur instantly laid his back against the side he was on on one that part of the school building. He breathed out of his trembling mouth shakingly while he grasped his chest, his sorta shaking hand above his heart that was nothing but bursting and even throbbing now._

_What was going on with him? Why does he feel confused and strange all of the sudden? Physically AND emotionally? This was starting to feel weird for Arthur. Like REALLY weird. And yet he was starting to feel weird for that crying yet pretty girl. Like REALLY weir-._

_"Though the winter grows bitter cold_

_And bright days are done,_

_There's a season we'll soon behold_

_When we'll all laugh in the sun."_

_But suddenly, he heard... a girl SINGING?_

_The young 9 year old boy started to look around him to see who was singing near him. Barely people were around him, and were nowhere to be seen outside while he walked here to his school, as Arthur sees that no young girl was singing in his eyesight._

_And yet, he heard the angel like voice coming from the right side of his body. Arthur then went to the sound of the voice. And Arthur went over to the other side on his right, preparing himself and being ready at the first sign or scene or whatever of a person singing beautifully._

_He froze._

_The person that was singing was nothing but from the sad, small, shivering figure that was the crying girl from earlier. The girl sang to herself, her voice sounding sad but yet, she tried to sound soothing and pretty, as her clothes and hair were slowly getting more and more soaked by the rain, and she continued to sing her pretty lullaby while Arthur was completely awestruck._

_He's never heard such beautiful singing. Well, except for whenever he was upset about something or woken up from a bad dream, Arthur's mom or Grandmother would comfort him through song. They sounded pretty, but this girls voice was BREATHTAKING._

_"Though we danced and sang through the night_

_Now those nights are none,_

_Soon they'll come a new morning light_

_We'll sing and dance in the sun."_

_"Though the fates have torn us apart_

_And we don't know how or when._

_With the dawn I know in my heart_

_We'll be together again!"_

_The singing girl then started to stand up, her body looking slightly weak by her shaking, making Arthur concerned for her instantly. But weirdly, he wanted to help her get up everytime he sees her body trembling, even a little quivering movement from any part of her body made Arthur want to… be by her SIDE? Meanwhile, the young girl continued to sing her heart out to herself._

_"I've known you a life and a day_

_But we've just begun!_

_Come with me I'll show you the way_

_We'll soon live free in the sun!"_

_Then the young and lonely girl opened her blue eyes, having tears in them, from the mud and rain Arthur guessed, her hands intertwining pressed against her torso, and looking up to the gray sky with hope. She was… amazing. Not only that but she's strong, confident, and beautiful. This girl was all like that just by her singing and putting every heart-melting emotion in it._

_Arthur continues to see the girl continuing with her singing her beautiful heart out while she looked like she glowed and shimmered with pure gold all around her, and her voice… it was like she was… showing her true colors through her singing._

_This scene was so… amazing, emotional, obviously heart-wrenching Arthur can't help but say it, and yet very beautiful to see yet mostly hear. He even felt a little lost by the sound of, and tone in, her voice. And Arthur knew it sounded crazy, but he was feeling something in his heart._

_Something for that GIRL._

_But as the girl continues to stand up. she continues to sing her sad broken heart out to herself. And that made Arthur… be in completely AWE by her now. Her singing, her emotions, practically her EVERYTHING was so… passionate and emotional._

_And how she looked up to the gray and rain filled sky and clouds while she had hope in her light blue eyes? Wow, her eyes. They're so… beautiful. They- no SHE looked so beautiful. Arthur was now…. kinda lost in the girl's voice and even now by her naturally born like beauty, even though she's almost practically covered in mud and rain._

_But Arthur got out of his trance as he then sorta realized that he can kinda tell she had a really rough morning. Maybe THAT was why she was singing to herself and having hope in her tear filled yet very pretty light blue, kinda looking like the blue sky even with clouds with her white reflections in her amazingly beautiful again he couldn't help but add, orbs that was HER eyes._

_To make herself feel better and bring herself up just for today for school. But whatever it was, Arthur had to make her feel better. As Arthur was walking up to her, he can see her body slowly going back to the ground as she finished the last of her beautiful lyrics of her song._

_"We'll soon live free… in the sun."_

_The girl finished as she then started to sob again and slid down the brick wall, her on the ground. Arthur now sees the girl sitting down against the brick wall of the elementary school as she hugged her short legs while her entire body was shaking, burying her head into her knees while getting more soaked by the rain, and shockingly, the girl looked MORE alone than ever before._

_Arthur felt his heart starting to BREAK now. And he didn't know why that happened. But pushing aside his weird emotions that was really strange to him, Arthur started to walk up to the girl, keeping his nervous emotions deep down so the crying girl won't noticed._

_When he was almost in front of her, Arthur moved his umbrella above the sad and drenched girl with a small yet warm kind filled smile. Then he notices that she started to move her head as the girl barely looked around herself curiously. And as she fully looked up, she looked slightly surprise on who was 'protecting' her from the cold and rainy weather._

_Arthur smiled kindly at the girl sitting before him. But then he realized that he isn't saying anything! What was he supposed to say? And to a girl that looked like she was truly alone out here? And also to a girl that he'll to talking to ALONE for the first time?_

_What can he say to he-? But then, he had an idea as Arthur said to the wet and lonely girl, while holding a dark green umbrella to protect the girl, and just hoping that his complimentary words would make her feel better, "Hi. Nice voice!". Then he noticed her eyes again. They were glossy and were sparkling and even more beautiful to see up close. But he tried to not get distracted by her eyes as Arthur waited for the girl to respond back to him, his smile still on his face._

_The young boy could see the girl's cheeks, that were now totally covered with tears, rain, and mud, stains, showed a bit of reddish color at his words. "What…?" She said out of astoundment, sounding curious and in astonished, wondering and astound if she heard Arthur wrong or not._

_Arthur couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as he smiled more at the cool brown blonde girl in front of him. He then held out a hand for the lonely girl to grab, still smiling at her. He could see her cheeks getting warmer and he didn't know why._

_But after a few seconds, the girl grabbed Arthur's hand, helped herself up, and her cheeks increasing more with heat, which got Arthur to… admire her a little? What WAS that just now? Arthur got out of his staring, which was for a few seconds, as he said to her now, "I like your voice because it's pretty like your bow!" Wait, did he just say that to her AND out loud?_

_When Arthur noticed the girl's bow, it was pink. Like REALLY pink. And he thought that it DID looked really beautiful and yet a perfect final touch to her beauty. Wait, did Arthur just assumed that the girl was pretty? Well, he couldn't lie, this girl WAS very pretty to him._

_Then the girl's face turned a light red, but mostly her cheeks turned into a brighter shade of red, and her light blue eyes were surprisingly sparkling a little by the nice words from Arthur. He blushed a bit himself, by how surprisingly beautiful the girl was whenever she blushes._

_He then asked her, looking down at her due to his tallness and to her shortness, and tried to cool down his redness on his cheeks for what he thought and for if the girl noticed that he was a little red, "My name's Arthur by the way! What's yours?"_

_Arthur asked kindly while looking down at the girl in front of him, with his green eyes still sparkling with kindness, and him having a small sweet smile still on his lips. Aside from these feelings she still having with Arthur, Helena again pushed them aside, as she smiled a little at the boy in front of her. "M-My name's Helena." Then Arthur froze, and of course blushed, a bit again._

_Wow._

_Even this girl's NAME is beautiful…!_

_But, her name sounded like a… sigh at the beginning? Wait, then that means this girl's name must've been Elena. After Elena said that, her cheeks turned more red with heat with embarrassment. When Elena said her name to Arthur, she only said it in a sigh. He can tell that the reason why was that she was shy and a little embarrassed. But he wanted to CHANGE those feelings Elena had with and about herself._

_Arthur started to laugh a little, making Elena's reaction to it caused her face getting a bit warmer and showed more color by the sound of his laugh, which weirdly he LOVED to see. She even looked surprise by him laughing at her name, but it wasn't in a mean way, he meant it in a nice way. "Elena, that's a pretty name you have! Well, it's nice to meet you and I'll see you around!"_

_And right after Arthur said that, he left to go inside the school building, still holding the dark green umbrella above him. Arthur couldn't hold it in as he suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken a bit and his face instantly grew with more and more with heat and color just by Arthur saying her name._

_Arthur felt confused now._

_What was this feeling? Why was he feeling this way? Again, Arthur felt weird about the girl he just saw, hear, and worse when they met just now, and yet… he started to think that this feeling… was actually a pretty good feeling. In fact, Arthur liked this feeling now. This feeling of… of something. He felt something for Elena. Arthur didn't what he was feeling and didn't know what to call it, but whatever it was he just LIKED to feel this way._

_While walking throughout the school building, Arthur thought about the words he first said to Elena. With his kind and sweet smile he gave her, him offering his small umbrella to her, and how his emerald green eyes were sparkling with kindness and care at Elena._

_"Hi. Nice voice!"_

_"Hi. Nice voice...!"_

_"Hi… Nice voice..."_

_The words felt like they were echoing throughout Arthur's mind nonstop. He felt… happy. About what he said to Elena and that his caring words made her feel better. As Arthur continued to walk inside the school, he sees a few kids in a one of the many hallways in their school, talking and laughing with one another. Arthur sighed as he started walking towards his classroom._

_He sees the classroom full of different kids as they talked, laughed, and other things with each other just like the other kids, ages younger, older, or the same, age as him back at the one hallway he walked through in the building._

_When Arthur walked around the classroom, he sees George and Phyllis sitting in the middle top rows of seats. He smiled at the two as Arthur walked over to them, saying hi to them, and went on with their conversation, until their new teacher came into class._

* * *

_After at least an hour of introductions from each of the kids, Arthur sat with George, who he knew since they were diapers and that their moms were best friends since they also were babies, and with Phyllis, who he knew since first grade, while everyone went working on their first reading assignment and the teacher went out real quick to get some more supplies for her class. Arthur looked around the classroom to just take in his surroundings in the room._

_The classroom had light grayish green walls, there were paintings, think that kids drew them, there a total of 6 rows of light brown desks in the room while each row had 4 seats, and there was the teacher's dark brown wooden desk up in the front as every kid continued to work, but mostly talk and play around with one another-._

_Arthur suddenly gasped a bit as he looked over to the back of the classroom. He sees Elena sitting by herself! But why though? Was she THAT shy? Well, when she introduced herself to the class, she was really shy and kinda had to mostly whisper everything to their teacher and that the female teacher had to say the words from Elena to the entire class. Again, poor girl._

_But Arthur decided to bring Elena over to him, George, and Phyllis so she'll be making friends on her first day of school. As Arthur said to George and Phyllis, "Guys, I'll be bringing along a girl over here so she'll be making friends ok?", they both laughed and smiled a little at what Arthur will be doing. He looked at them curiously, wondering on what's got them laughing._

_Until George said to his best friend, his arms crossed, and that he was shaking his head to Arthur while his short curly hair swayed a little by the movement, "Already here and Arthur's got a CRUSH." George mostly laughed at Arthur now, Phyllis tried to contain her small giggles now._

_Arthur instantly felt his cheeks turn a mild red at this as he shakingly said, "G-George that isn't it! I-I just met outside of school and-!" "Hmm mmm,..." George started, cutting Arthur's words off. "... whatever you say loverboy. Now go get your girl." He teased and chuckled._

_Arthur groaned a little as he quickly went over to Elena, holding a pencil and a blank piece of paper for his first assignment of the year, and trying to keep his blush and flustered and oddly giddy, self under control, he guessed he was like that because he was walking up to a clean and no longer crying Elena. But as he was about to say hi to her, his body froze again._

_He just realized, Elena really was clean. Well, except for a few stains on her clothes. Which her clothes were light blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, had pink shoes on, had on a regular ponytail, and of course Elena had on her pretty little pink ribbon. She looked… more beautiful no-._

_The frantic boy quickly turned around and he let out a deep sigh as Arthur didn't know why he kept calling Elena beautiful. It wasn't that Elena was beautiful, she really was, but it's that Arthur couldn't stop CALLING her beautiful. But he sighed and quickly walked up next to Elena as he said to her, again keeping his nervous and embarrassed emotions to himself, "Hi Elena."._

_Arthur sees Elena's body jump in her seat out of surprise as she turned to the side to look up at him. However, her face went a bit red, which Arthur got to blush while his heart quickened, a bit. But pushing these feelings away, Elena smiled at Arthur while saying, "Hi Arthur." to him._

_Arthur then sat next to Elena as he felt his face growing a little more with heat and hue by him sitting next to Elena, again he didn't know why. "What are you doing here by yourself? Do you want to sit next to me, George, and Phyllis? Don't worry, their both nice I promise." He asked her kindly. Elena looked over to see a African American boy and a Small Japanese American girl looking over to her and Arthur curiously. Helena then gulped a bit nervously._

_But looking like she was thinking to herself for after a few seconds, the young girl looked over to Arthur, nodded, and hummed in agreement while smiling. Arthur's heart felt something sharp going through it like it was an arrow. It was Elena's simple yet really cute answer to his question. But he smiled more at Elena's response as he sat back up and offered a hand to Elena._

_Elena's face showed a bit more of color at this, including Arthur but he tried to control it by making it go away, as she shakingly grabbed Arthur's hand. Then Arthur gently dragged Elena over to George and Phyllis he mentioned earlier as he said to them, "Guy's this is Elena!"_

_Elena smiled nervously as she slightly waved at George and Phyllis in a awkward matter. George and Phyllis smiled back at Helena as George spoke up first. "Well, it's nice to meet ya Elena. I'm George and this is u-um… P-Phyllis." George said and smiled nervously while blushing to his cheeks a little when he said Phyllis's name._

_Phyllis couldn't help but blush a little and giggle a tiny bit at George's voice as she said to Elena, "And Konnichiwa Elena, like George said, I'm Phyllis and it's nice to meet you." Arthur felt relaxed as he still stood next to Elena. "It's nice to meet you and George too Phyllis." Elena said._

_Then the four kids began talking and getting to know each other more while they all laughed and talked together, Arthur can tell that Elena felt happy. Happy that she was already making friends. And yet, he oddly wanted to be MORE than friends with Elena, and again, he didn't know why-._

_"Hahaha! Look! Their holding HANDS! Bwahahahaha!"_

_Said a boy's voice as he continued to laugh out loud, causing every kid to turn their heads to the left side of the classroom. To only see that Arthur and Elena were holding hands the entire time when Arthur dragged Elena over to meet George and Phyllis._

_Then everyone started to laugh at the two. And after Harry said what he said out loud, Arthur and Elena blushed a bit as they looked down to their side to see that they were indeed still holding hands. Even Arthur's hand was INTERTWINING with Elena's hand! Immediately, the two kids let go of each other's hand while blushing more to their face. But after that happened, everyone started to laugh more at the two kids, and started to make fun of them._

_But suddenly, Arthur laughing a little. It was true. Arthur was just standing there, blushing a little now on his cheeks, and he was smiling while he looked like he was containing his small fits of laughter by having a hand over his mouth._

_And it wasn't in a mean matter, it was… in a flustered and in a embarrassed kind of way, with a little bit of realization that on why he was having these feelings for Elena. Because he like liked her. And plus, he found out because of George teasing him about her and that Harry was making fun of, and everyone else and including him were laughing at, them._

_He felt… more happy now. And he didn't know why AGAIN. Was it that because he actually like liked a girl that he just met? Or was it that… Arthur felt something MORE for Elena? Was it like liking her? Like liking her a lot? Really Like liking her a lot?_

_Or… was it… l-love he felt for her-?_

_Then Arthur's heart bursted out of his chest as it fluttered and throbbed, his stomach was filled with nothing but bugs, butterflies, and other creepy crawlies, and his cheeks suddenly felt boiling hot, just by the word 'love' for a few seconds. Arthur… DID love… E-Elena. But how though?_

_How can Arthur suddenly… f-fall in love, with Elena? They both just met! Unless,... Arthur went love at first sight with Elena. No, not just love at first sight, but also with love at first hearing with her. Because of how she looked and how she sang her true heart and soul outside of the school._

_Arthur couldn't believe it. He… fell in love with a girl that he just met on his first day of fourth grade, and yet he couldn't deny on how he felt for her now. Elena even… kinda STOLE Arthur's heart when she sang in the rain. And the scene of Elena singing was amazing, emotional, and yet very beautiful to see yet mostly hear. He knew it sounded crazy, a girl stealing a boy's heart through singing, but Arthur just couldn't deny on what he was feeling in his heart. Arthur went… love at first SIGHT and HEARING with Elena._

_But when Elena stood and began to sing, she sang her sad broken heart out to herself. And that made Arthur… be in complete AWE by her. Her singing, her emotions she showed through each word of the song she sang, just her everything was so… passionate and emotional. And how she had hope in her voice? Again, she's amazing, strong, confident, and beautiful. So… beauti-._

_"Hey Ewena!" Harry, who was a slightly chubby kid that wore light blue clothing, including a light blue cap and continued on to laugh along with the other kids, teased out loud and on purpose, making Arthur get out of his thoughts on Elena, very unfortunately for him._

_"What's up that ridiculous eyebrow?! It's like a hairy WORM growing on your forehead!" Arthur barely gasped at what Harry said. He felt his heart break again. Elena's unibrow wasn't ugly, if anything, it looked beautiful to Arthur. How it was shining in the rain, how thin it was, it was only beautiful to Arthur, nothing else. But as Arthur heard Harry actually laughing at Elena and her unibrow though, Bwahahaha-! Ack!" Harry was cut off by his laughing. Because someone was gripping his collar tightly, actually bringing him up, and SHE had a scowl on her lips._

_It was Elena and… she was angry._

_Arthur looked at her with surprise as he stood with shock, his flustered self and his other emotions that involved with Elena went away, mostly. He even thought that with Elena being angry was… kinda cute actually. Though, he was mainly now focused on Elena being angry. Elena continued to kinda sorta choke Harry with his collar as she still had on an angry scowl._

_But then Elena let go of Harry as he fell back to the floor and she said to him, glaring and scowling darkly at the chubby kid, "I DARE you to laugh at me again! Go ahead! LAUGH! Or you'll have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Pound!" Elena said angrily with an bigger scowl as she had both of her clenched fists up in Harry's surprised face._

_Harry gulped a bit, looking nervous about if this girl was about to beat her up or not. But then, "Wait? Mr. and Mrs. what?" Harry asked, sounding confused on the names that Elena gave her fists to. "My FISTS you stupid Blue Pig! They have NAMES!" Elena yelled out in anger into Harry's face, her angry scowl deepening with growth and emotion._

_Arthur, who was no longer laughing and blushing, just looked at Elena with shock and mostly now with worry. He then walked up Elena with a concerned expression, as he put a hand on Elena's shoulder to calm her down, and said to the angry yet upset girl in a comforting tone, "Elena, can you please calm do-?"_

_Smack!_

_Gasp!_

_Suddenly, there was a loud smacking sound, the action sounding like someone slapped something away from them. And the loud and shocking gasp was from everyone in the entire fourth grade classroom as they looked at the center of the room, staring at specifically two kids, with disbelieved and shocking expressions._

_Arthur looked at Elena with a shocked look as well as everyone else had. He held his hand, specifically the top of his right hand, as it was shaking a bit, but no bruise nor red mark, well it WAS a little red to the point everyone can kinda see from where they were standing, was on it nonetheless. Meanwhile, Elena glared darkly at Arthur, her face having an angry look, and her face, but mostly her cheeks, were a fiery red with rage and mostly embarrassment._

_Arthur… couldn't- no he DIDN'T believe it. Elena just… hit him. She actually HIT him! And when Elena hit him, Arthur felt something inside him. And it wasn't his heart that shattered into a million pieces by a girl that he actually, and he STILL couldn't believe it, lo-, w-well that, but it felt like… something left him. Specifically something… he cared about left his SOUL practically._

_It was… the 'L' word he felt for Elena disappearing and it was just gone from existence. Arthur didn't know that it was his love for Elena disappearing, for when after Elena hit him, he couldn't… feel real love for her anymore. He didn't feel love for her and yet he didn't know that the love went away from his heart and even his kind, pure hearted so-._

_"This is all YOUR fault!" She said, sounding mostly angry, but a little hurt. Arthur got out of his thoughts, that were in the back of his mind unfortunately, as he notices the hurt of Elena's tone immediately and he reached out with his left hand to put it on Elena's shoulder for calming her down again, but mostly, it was comfort for her._

_But as Arthur did that, Elena yelled at him again while shoving her index finger right onto Arthur's straight nose hard, causing Arthur to instantly pulled his left hand back to one of his sides of his slightly shaking body of fear._

_"If YOU haven't made me meet George and Phyllis, I would have NEVER been made fun of by these… these… these IDIOTS!" Elena yelled at Arthur, getting closer to Arthur while her scowl and red face grew more. Arthur quickly replied back to Helena before he could take anymore of Elena's hurting, but mostly angry, voice and tone. "But Elena, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! All I wanted for you was for you to-!"_

_"I don't want to HEAR IT! You-! Y-You…! You STUPID EGGHEAD!" Elena screamed into Arthur's face, who was looking at Elena with more worried filled eyes the entire time while bending backwards a little for how close Helena was to him and how tall she was getting by her feet, even though she's WAY shorter than the fourth grade brown haired boy._

_Arthur looked at Elena with a little bit of hurt in his eyes as he still felt worried for her, as she gritted her teeth and looked at Arthur, breathing heavily through her gritting teeth, and her fists were now at her sides clenching more and more in anger and hurt by everyone around her._

_Elena glared darkly at Arthur for a little bit more as her thin unibrow furrowed with so much anger as she then started to stomp over to a desk, which Arthur can tell that Elena didn't know, that it was behind his desk._

_Everyone continued to stare at the angry, and only Arthur could see that it was mostly hurt, girl with surprising eyes still, especially Arthur, as they all thought of first Elena was a shy and quiet girl, but the next thing they knew, was that she was an ANGRY girl. Like… a bully. Everyone thought of Elena like that now, except for Phyllis and, especially, Arthur._

_And as every kid went back to their seats quietly, the teacher came back with a light brown cardboard box, set the big box down next to her dark brown desk, and continued on with the reading lesson her students were learning and working on while she was gone._

_But as the lesson continued on, Arthur… realized something. Well, not ACTUALLY realizing it, but it was only his soul that realized something. And it was that… he still had love for her. Arthur still had love for Elena nonetheless._

_And it was like everything that he admired Elena about was hidden within his soul, even DEEP within his soul! And it felt like… everything that happened today, from this morning until now, was just… gone from Arthur's mind. Except his soul though which he didn't know._

_Now, all of his emotions for Elena has… just vanished. It was as if she… was a completely different person on the way she acted earlier. No, it was as if someone ELSE was here and not Elena. There was even a small hint of proof, well not ACTUAL proof that Arthur himself believed, that when the teacher called on Elena's name, Arthur got her name wrong. It was… Helena._

_...Ok that made Arthur's soul just TREMBLED with love deep down._

_El- HELENA'S name sounded WAY MORE beautiful to Arthur's soul deep down now. But still though, everything romantic and loving Arthur felt for Helena just vanished. It was like those feelings weren't even there to begin with. And now, he felt unease about Helena and yet tried to friendly to her for the rest of his years in schooling and in his childhood years now._

_Though deep down in his soul, in the smallest space in his core that was his soul, love for his Helena continued on to grow moreover these many years for Helena, being hidden away until it was the perfect time to let those romantic feelings start to slowly show to Helena and ONLY her._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe it...!

He… loved her after all this time.

Through everything they both had faced, Arthur fell in love with Helena for this long that he didn't even realized it because it was in a very small pit of his soul! Arthur… couldn't deny what he felt in his heart, and his core of his entire being, no longer. He… loved Helena.

Arthur loved Helena. He _loved_ her! He like liked her so much, of everything about her to the grateful actions she did to the amazing things she can do like singing, even dancing, and showing her true wonderful self to him at those special moments in their lives, to the point of 'like liking her a lot' turned into love for her. Arthur loved Helena now.

But… in a little bit, he'll lose her… for real this time and again.

And what he meant by 'for real this time and again' is that Helena always runs and pushes away from their wonderful, happy, kinda sad, loving, and tender moments and memories they have shared over the years of being together with her 'bully reputation' on the line or showing towards Arthur every time. Well, not like together together, but you get what I mean.

When she first sang to him on that first day of fourth grade, when they had their first date together, when one of their lives were at death's risk, and when they secretly discovered something new about one of them at a certain dance they went together.

And now… they were both going to lose the one person they have cared about the most in their hearts and even their souls. But Arthur didn't want that to happen. He just discovered that it was Helena all along after all this time.

How she was there for him through every problem they've ever faced, how she was encouraging him to do things in her own Helena way, how she was showing her true self to him and only him, and mainly that… she gave her heart to him secretly and in her own way.

Helena actually gave her love, care, and everything to Arthur in her own way just because… she thought that… she was worthy. Worthy to feel this special kind of love for someone like Arthur. And Arthur just… gave her his friendship and not his love!

And his soul, his soul was now telling him that she was the one. Helena was the one that he only ever loved. He… can't lose her... He can't lose her. He can't lose her…! Arthur can't lose Helena…! Arthur can't lose Helena! ARTHUR CAN'T LOSE HIS ONLY LOVE! He just CAN'T!

He can't…!

He can't!

He _can't!_

_...Creak!_

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sounding, like metal creasing to stop itself, as Arthur got out of his big realization of him loving Helena after so long, and looked around to take his surroundings. He was still in front of the recording box while his hand was still on the pad.

But he heard from the engine, "I'm kinda surprised at you Arthur Goodman. You have shown and told me of true love and care for someone special and close to your heart and even in your soul. And you have proved that your heart is filled with pure love and care for someone you truly love." Then the engine turned off as all of the lights form it faded away, including the light from the screen, the recording box, and the hand print pad. Arthur… did it. He did it!

He turned off the engine and saved his school!

Arthur smiled as he stood up from the small engine opening, his back in mild pain by him trying to turn off the engine and that he was thinking the memory of him first falling in love with Helena. Arthur looked around as he sees that the drill was only a few inches away from actually touching the school, but it didn't for it was turned off. And now he sees everyone around him staring at the drill and him for a few seconds of silence, processing on what just happened.

But everyone in Arthur's neighborhood cheered and whooped for Arthur for turning off the drill just in time. Arthur looked down at everyone as they continued to cheer for him as he smiled down at them and started to get off of the drill.

And as Arthur went down to the ground from the drill, he was instantly greeted with so many people he knew for years and in his neighborhood as they all cheered and talked all at once for saving E.C. 109. Arthur smiled at all of them, yet his mostly full of laughter smile had a hint of unease since he was surrounded by so many grateful people and that they all talked at once.

But then, George went up to him and said, "We save it right man? We just saved the school?" Arthur chuckled a little at George's words. "We did." George exclaimed out of joy as he and the other guys, who looked like that George needed help picking Arthur up for congratulating him, suddenly picked up Arthur as George yelled out, "My best friend saved the school!"

Arthur laughed as he and everyone else suddenly sees the mayor walking up to him. He was put down as Arthur was now face to face with the mayor as she said, having on morning pajamas, "Arthur Goodman, I'm surprised that you of all people would save E.C. 109. Why though?" Then everyone stared at Arthur, too curious on why would Arthur just save the school.

Arthur jumped a little as everyone around him was staring at him while they waited for a reply from the teenage boy. Then he suddenly sees the News camera pointed at him, waiting for him to say his reasons on why he would save the only high school in the city.

"Well,..." Arthur started as he faced the camera now. "... I saved the school because it was… important to me. The school is fun, everyone I known for years was there with me, and… it's like home to me. It felt my home was being taken away from FEi. But the worst part was, was that everyone that I call friends, that I even family, will move away if I just let the school be taken down. That's why I wanted to save the school. " He finished with a care and warm filled smile.

There was silence now for a few seconds out in the Woodstock neighborhood. Until there was some people that suddenly clapped. Everyone around themselves, curious on where the clapping was coming from. Until they see that George, Phyllis, Laila, and Mr. Simmonds were clapping and smiling at Arthur and his explanation. Well, there was one person that didn't smile.

But then few by few, people started to clap and cheer again as now everyone around Arthur clapped and mostly cheered for him saving the school. And as they all did that, the News lady said to the camera, "And there you have it everyone! Arthur Goodman has saved E.C. 109! But there's still some questions that people keep asking. Why did FEi, the company from France, wanted to tear down E.C. 109 in the first place? What will the FEi company do now? And what will out EggHeaded teen hero do now?" Andrea continued on talking to the camera now.

Meanwhile, Arthur continues to see people rejoicing and cheering that the school was safe. Though there were a few people from his school younger, or older, than him whining and complaining about the school being here, and yet they were a little grateful and kinda glad that the school was here because of Arthur. He laughed a little at that as Arthur felt happy now.

Happy that everyone he cared about was still here with him. Because if he hadn't done what he did, then E.C. 109 would've be nothing but rumble by now. But it hasn't, so Arthur was happy because of that as well. And yet,... he felt like something was missing in this victory he felt.

But what was i-?

"Can I everyone's attention please?!" Yelled someone as the whole crowd of people that stood in front of the school looked around each other, curious again on who yelled that out loud. But one by one, everyone turned their attention to a person that stood on top of the drill.

It was George?

Arthur looked surprised and yet curious on what his best friend was doing as he now stared at George along with everyone else. George then yelled at everyone, through a fixed megaphone, "I have a feeling on Arthur having another reason on why he would save the school. I mean, you gotta really think about it! Sure Arthur has said his real reasons on why he would save E.C. 109, but my gut is tellin'' me that Arthur has more reasons on why he would do it!" Then after George said that, everyone around Arthur began to talk to each other if Arthur did had other reasons.

But with Arthur, he felt a slight panic through him. He… actually _did_ a reason or two on why he would save the school, and if George founds out, then he'll be done for! But then he sees Phyllis looking up at George and yelled out to him, "George, what are you doing?!", getting everyone's attention once again and they all had their ears and eyes to the African American teen now.

George then jumped off of the drill as he landed perfectly on the ground. He then said into the megaphone, the device aiming at Arthur, "I'm just tryin to figure on why Arthur would really, and at same time not so much on the really, would save E.C. 109 Phyllis!"

Arthur looked more panicky as he looked around him. He sees that everyone was eyeing him with curious, and yet he could feel suspicious, eyes while he started to feel his face went cold while it went really warm on his cheeks, indicating that he was blushing.

"Arthur, come on man! You can tell me!" Then Arthur yelled out at George after what his best friend just said, "Then let me tell you in _private_ George! Everyone doesn't have to know on why I would save E.C. 109 because of other rea-!"

"Oh yes they _do_ Arthur!" George cut Arthur off. "I know its kinda hard for you to believe, but I can see right through you dude! I can tell you have reasons that are important to you on why you would save the school. And like you said, were like your family since you practically grew up with everyone around you! So you have tell us because we're all your 'family'. And besides, you blushin and palin right now gives off of you not tellin'. Plus, you just admitted that you do have other reasons that you can't tell! And also, we all know how you get! Your a terrible liar even _if_ you lied to me! Now tell us!" He yelled out all at once as George and everyone else continued to look at Arthur while they were still waiting for him to talk to them about this.

… This was _not_ good at all.

Not.

At.

All.

* * *

**Oh my, what will happen with Arthur and everyone? Will they figure out the other reasons on why would Arthur save the school? Will the reasons be big? Drama? And where IS Helena in all of this? **

**And btw, what did you all think of Arthur's point of view on the first day he met with Helena and not to mention how he first fell IN LOVE WITH HER?! EVEN TO THIS DAY I STILL CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT! *SQUEEEEEEEEE!* \\(^uu^)/**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys Melody and here you go people! Another chapter for you all!**

**I don't HA! duh, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Truth

Everyone that lived in the neighborhood for years continued on to stare at Arthur in a silent atmosphere. No moved or spoke as they all waited for Arthur to speak. But he didn't want to speak! Because if he did, then he and Helena will be done for!

Arthur started to slowly back away from George as he shakingly said to him, since he had on a trembling and nervous wreck smile, "G-George, you know there's no other reason on why I would save the school! Y-You know th-." "_We_ know the reason!"

Said two voices, that sounded not so old like and yet french. Everyone now sees two figures on top of the drill near where the engine is. It was Florian and Felice. Everyone looked at them curiously, curious on what they were talking about. But as the two french people got off the drill, Florian had the engine in his arms while Felice stood beside him. Arthur looked panic now.

"What are you two doin here?" George asked as he instinctively protected Phyllis with having his body suddenly in front of her. She suddenly blushed at this as she and everyone else heard from Felice, "Well, thanks to your friends encouraging words, we decided to, shall we say, return a favor by helping on why Arthur would not tell you all of his other reasons on saving the school. And also... this is kinda revenge for hurting FLorian on the head." Florian hummed in agreement as he kinda rubbed his forehead out of pain.

George and Arthur looked surprised, while one of them also looked shocked, as George sighed a little and said, "Well, alright. If Arthur _did_ do somethin to you two helping us, then I'll believe it. Now Arthur, can you just tell us the other reasons already on why you would-."

Then he sees Arthur walking away all casually. Well, a little _too_ casually. Arthur was just having his arms crossed and behind his back, he was taking larger steps than he usually would, his eyes were eyeing around himself a little, and he was whistling to himself while he walked away.

"Arthur, where do you think your goin?" George asked as he had his hands on his hips while everyone looked over to Arthur just for his response. "Um… nowhere? Hehe..." George then raised a single eyebrow at Arthur's words and actions.

Arthur continued to laugh a little nervously as he suddenly made a break for it. And seeing that his best friend was about to run off, George instinctively yelled out, "Someone grab him!" Then some people, who were the rest of the guys Arthur and George calls friends in their grade, grabbed Arthur. He started to squirm and thrash out of their strong grasp. "Let me go!" He yelled.

George sighed while he shook his head, his eyes closed for a few seconds, and one of his hands now on his hips, the other dangling at his side. "Arthur, your clearly hidin somethin from us, especially me, and I'm gonna- no we're _all_ gonna find out what it is on why you would save the school because of that reason then the other reasons you have said earlier."

Arthur quickly stopped looked wiggling of getting out his friend's grasp as he quickly stared at George with total shock. Until he screamed at the guys to let him go, while he continued to jerk and twist out of his male classmates hold on him while he stood, not wanting to do this.

Florian and Felice then went over to the News camera and the control system in the News van as they started to hook the engine to the controls, mainly hooking the whole recording box to the speakers, tv's, and everything else device like in the neighborhood that is only used for listening.

Then Florian and Felice went over to the News lady, for as she was about to end the report on Arthur saving the school, Felice grabbed the mic, and announced to the News camera, "Sorry to interrupt everyone, but I do have a reason on why Arthur Goodman would also save the school. If you all not heard everyone, but he only saved the school of not so personal reasons, but there was one reason that is personal to Arthur on why he would save E.C. 109." She then gestured the camera towards Arthur as he gasped and tried to get out of his classmates hold a lot now.

"As you can see, he is clearly hiding something. The way he's trying to run away, his cheeks all rouge, and yet he's pale like a white dove, indicating that his friend said, 'that he's hiding something'. But, I have the perfect proof and reason of what he's hiding. Florian, if you will?" Florian nodded as he turned on the recording box and started to play Arthur's love confession out loud to where everyone in the neighborhood could clearly hear.

Arthur suddenly jerked and twisted so much out of his friend's hold of him for he didn't how much strength he had in his body, feeling so desperate to turn his confession off before George, his friends, practically everyone in the whole neighborhood that he loves Helena, his bully.

"There's this girl that I liked. Not like liked, but, before Junior High, I thought of this girl as a friend, or so I thought. Whenever she interacts with me, she always interrogates me with her words, fists, and other ways to torture the heck outta me. But,... she also helps me. The girl that I 'liked' actually helps me. Which, back at the beginning of fifth grade and in the middle of seventh grade, got me really confused. But realizing that during the end of seventh grade, I realized that… she only hates me because… she's trying to hide something. Something that was close to her heart, maybe even in her soul. And what she loved, I didn't know exactly on what she loved until last night. She… loved me. She loved me because… of who I was. I understand fully now on why she felt for me. Because… I gave her love. When I first met her, the girl that I liked was… all alone. And it was the same day that my first day of fourth grade started. When I was on my way to my school, I see this… girl that looked all alone. Her entire body was soaked with rain and covered in mud, and I felt really bad for her. And yet,... she started to sing. Sing her heart out with… hope and faith. I didn't know what I felt for her at first, but I instantly knew on what I felt for her even though I just met her. It was… love at first sight. I never had the habit to just suddenly helping someone out all of the sudden, but… my heart, or even my soul, was telling me something. It was that my… smile was my trust for her, giving out a hand for her to pick herself up was my compassion, but for my compliment to her, how I said to her that she had a nice voice just like her bow with his kind smile and tone, that was my tolerance. But,… my sincerity, care, and acceptance for her was,... all of that turned to… l-love. I gave… her love. Because,... I loved her first. I realized that now, I went… l-love at first sight with her first before she did. And that's the other reason on why I would save the school, because I realized, well mainly my soul, that this girl that I loved was going away, just like she keeps on doing whenever we share moments that only me and her can understand. I… don't want to lose her. I don't to lose the one and only girl that is my soulmate and that I love. I love… Helena. I love Helena…! I love Helena G. Alaraki!"

.

.

.

No one moved.

No one spoked.

No one even breathed now.

Well, except for Arthur successfully getting out of his male classmates, since they were that much shock on who Arthur loved, grasp and instantly ran over to the engine and unplugged everything very shakingly and flustered like. But when he unplugged everything, his entire love confession for only Helena was already out in the blue.

And when Arthur unplugged everything right after his speech of love for Helena was done, he quickly froze like a ice sculpture, his body feeling cold yet it was shaking, and what's worse was that his entire face was a dark scarlet, feeling every part of his facial features on fire now.

He slowly to everyone as he looked scared. Like right now, he was actually scared. Because any second now, everyone around him will go to him and ask all these questions of why he would love Helena and Helena would love him or just laugh at him and Helena or whatever else.

But, he suddenly heard from George, who was eyeing him with shock as well, "Arthur… are you… really _in love_ with her?" He asked, sounding disbelief that his best friend would really fall in love with his own bully. But as Arthur was about to speak, he was cut off.

Because one of Arthur's classmates, who was Rhodelia in her simple green pair of matching pajamas, said to him, "Oh puh- _lease!_ Don't be _ridiculous_ George! How could Arthur fall for a _hideous_ girl like _Helena...?!_" She sorta exclaimed as another teen spoke up, but in laughter and mockery.

"Yeah! Especially when she just _tortures_ you everyday!" Then another teen in Arthur's class talked out loud, "She's ok and all, but I don't it could work out! I mean, think of what they're kids will look like!" Carl said with a maniacal laugh. "Ugh gross! Just the very thought of them being together makes me sick to my stomach!" Exclaimed Sib. "But they don't even have a thing in common! Those two are like cats and dogs!" Said Scrimpy, his natural southern accent showing in his voice. "And not to mention her loving him, that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Yelled George. And so for and so for. Until they stopped with the reasons on why would Arthur really be in love with Helena as they waited for their EggHeaded friend to speak.

But then, as expected, Arthur spoke up next. "How...How can you all _say_ things like that?" He asked them all. "Were just kiddin 'round Arthur! I mean we all know your no _really_ in love with her!" Then right after George said that, Arthur instantly went silent and looked panicky.

There was silence once again throughout the entire neighborhood as everyone that are at their homes watched the scene with intent, anxious on what will happen next now. "... _Right?_" George asked with suspicion, him noticing that his best friend wasn't saying anything.

Arthur then barely said to George, his face starting to turn a little red once again, "I...I-I um…-" "Oh no, you can't be _serious!_" George started as he and Arthur's friends stood in front of him now. "Arthur, she's been nothin but _cruel_ to you! For _years_ dude!" Then after George said that, Rhodelia spoke up as her and everyone else yelled out reasons on why Arthur shouldn't like like, let alone even love, Helena, his own bully. Reasons like,

"She's practically hurting you!"

"She always says she hates you!"

"Not to mention she's been hurting us for years as well!"

"Helena doesn't deserve true love Arthur!"

"She beat me at that hot dog eating contest in Sophmore year!"

Yelled Harry as most of the teens looked at him with a dull 'Really?' look. Harry looked at them as he said, his face filled with a 'Hey it's true!' look, "What? She did!" But getting back to the social situation at hand, Phyllis then said to everyone, "I think you all are overreacting on this whole situation!". But shockingly, "I'm sorry to say to you Phyllis, but 'overreacting' my butt!" George yelled at Phyllis as he turned to Arthur now, his face contorted with more anger and suspicion.

"Arthur, how can you love such a…a…a freaking _monster?!_" George yelled at Arthur as Phyllis, Laila, and Mr. Simmonds gasped a little to themselves at what George just called Helena. Arthur then yelled at George with a bit of plead yet with mostly confidence, starting to take a stand for Helena and himself, "Helena is _not_ a monster! She only wants me to _love_ her!"

Then right after he said that, George crossed his arms, and said a simple question to Arthur while he looked at his best friend with a mostly angry, yet a hint of curiosity, expression, that everyone's been waiting for Arthur's real and true honest answer.

"Well, _do_ you?"

Then after George asked Arthur that question, Phyllis quickly said to Arthur, "You don't have to answer that Arthur-!" "He's gonna give us an answer and he's gonna give it _now!_" Yelled George at, and cut off, Phyllis, fully focused on if Arthur would really be in love with his own bully, and not realizing that he just yelled at Phyllis, the girl that he like liked for so many years.

Phyllis looked at him with shock and mild fear, including Laila and Mr. Simmonds, as George said to Arthur, his voice full of nothing but anger and skeptical like, including everyone else who were just staring at him with the same emotions George had in his voice, "_Do_ you love her?".

Arthur went completely silent again, for they all didn't know how long, but he had his head down as his face was covered, especially his eyes, with his hair, and he didn't answer his best friend's question. He was that much in… well, whatever he felt right now.

George, who was being completely fed up with Arthur for not talking or even saying a word now and just lying to his face, said to him, well he yellingly asked him, "Well Arthur, _do_ you…?!" Again, no answer. George started to growl a little to himself as he yelled at Arthur, "_Do you-?!_"

"Why does it _matter?!_"

Yelled Arthur as he instantly raised his head to George as he gave him an angry and 'I am fed up with this!' look, making George and every other teen he was friends with for all these years slightly surprised by Arthur yelling. But Arthur continued to yell at George, but at everyone too.

"Your right. She _does_ say she hates me, she did all those things you've all said. You want to think of Helena as harsh and ruthless, but do you think that it got to me thinking of her in a _hurtful_ and _cruel way?!_ It only got me feeling the _exact_ opposite way of what you all thought on how I would react and think about if Helena ever reacts that way with me every time she did! And you know what?! I don't care! I don't care if you guys think its _revolting_ or _wrong_ or that you'll _hate_ me until the day I die! But I feel how I feel! And that is how it is whether you all _like_ it OR _NOT!_"

Arthur yelled at everyone with a angry and hurtful scowl on his lips as his emerald green eyes were starting to feel angry yet small painful tears in his glowing with fury eyes. George then said to Arthur, who was still a little angry with his best friend, "So you do-?"

"_YES! I **LOVE** HER!_"

Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs that his voice, and his real confession from himself, ended up echoing loudly throughout the entire neighborhood. Everyone went quiet at an instance the moment their ears heard Arthur's angry yet hurt filled loud voice and confession.

They all see Arthur giving every single one of his friends an angry yet pain filled expression as tears were spilling from his eyes, his scowl growing with rage, his eyebrows furrowed with complete anger, and his entire face was a fire like red with fury and yet with hurt.

Until everyone can see him suddenly breaking down into mostly upset yet anger filled sobs while Arthur tried to contain mostly the pain he felt for when every single one of his friends didn't like for the fact that he was in love with the one person he cared for and that was his soul mate.

"Arthur wait…" Laila started as she, Mr. Simmonds, and Phyllis walked up to him with concern for their friend/student. But Arthur felt so much pain, he just wanted to be alone. This hurt. This hurt so much. Like a _lot_. He's never felt so much pain and misery in his entire and young life. And yet,... the last time he kinda felt this way was...

... where everyone didn't like him for who he was...

And he felt so much pain and anguish as Arthur ended up running away whimpering from the people that hurt him and his now out in the open love while he still tried to contain his tears, sobs, and cries until he was somewhere completely alone just to let them all out.

Then George said, while he was about to run after his upset friend, his anger and suspicious feelings he felt went away at an instant when he first saw Arthur crying and looking truly upset, which he actually didn't expect him to react that way, "Arthur wait! We didn't mean-! Ack!"

But suddenly, George's words stopped as he instantly felt someone grabbing the front of his leather black jacket, making the two ends of the collar come together, and making him choke out loud and his words of concern for Arthur, that were halfway done, were cut off.

George turned around to only see that Phyllis grabbed his jacket. But she was scowling at not only him, but also at everyone else who were going completely against of Arthur being in love with Helena, and possibly vice versa if they thought about it.

"Phyllis? What did you do that for-?" "Haven't you all done _enough?_" Phyllis growlingly asked George and everyone else as she threw them a look of disappointment and anger. They were all not expecting that Phyllis, the smartest yet shyest girl in their school, to be angry with them now.

But then Rhodelia said to her, "_Us?_ I don't understand how we-!" "Of course you all don't understand. You and everyone else _don't_ understand! You talk about romance all the time, but you wouldn't know true love if it was staring right you in the _face!_" She yelled at every one of them as Phyllis let go of George's collar of his leathered black jacket.

But as Phyllis was about to run off, feeling hurt herself that everyone she calls friends would hurt her best friend, her love, and Arthur for having feelings for Helena and that they would hurt him for it, she heard from George, whose voice was sounding all worried for her now instead of anger from a few minutes ago, "Phyllis? What are you-?"

"_Especially_ you George!" Phyllis yelled at George with hurt yet anger. But when she turned to George, her eyes were filled with hurt and angry tears as little of them spilled from her dark blue eyes. Phyllis even scowled at George and everyone else with fury and pain. She couldn't help but feel this way.

George was now taken back as he breathed out a small, "Huh…?" Phyllis then felt tears as she now tried to contain her tears of hurt, feeling pain that George hated that Arthur loving Helena was just wrong and even disgusting to him, as she groaned out loud with mostly hurt and less anger as Phyllis suddenly ran off to find Arthur, while she still and too tried to calm herself down.

Not because of George not liking of Arthur and Helena being in love and together, but it was for the fact that she was… in love with George as well for so long. The way Arthur and Helena were for each other for years now that Phyllis thought about it.

* * *

**There you go people! The chapter is out and so is Arthur's feelings for Helena! What will happen now? Will Arthur's friends understand on how Arthur feels for Helena? Will they learn to embrace it? Will Arthur forgive them? When did Phyllis started to fall in love with George? And does he feel the same way for her?**

**And again, where is HELENA in all of this?**

**Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


End file.
